Mon ange de Sumi Lys
by manonb13
Summary: Sacha et Ondine sont séparer et toujours aussi immature...Mais l'arrivé d'un petit ange pourrait bien changé les chose...
1. Chapitre 1 : La nuit

**Bonjour a tous, voila un fanfiction portant sur Pokemon, ou plutôt sur le aaml que j'ai traduis. A la base, cette fic a été écrite par une Argentine, qui a très gentiment accepter que je traduise sa fanfic. Je précise que tout les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Mon** **ange** de sumi lys:  
>Chapitre 1 :<br>La nuit

La nuit était avancée.  
>La température estivale de la maison avait considérablement augmenté.<br>Une brise douce chargée d'exhalation parfumée, aidé à ce que le séjour reste agréable.  
>La lumière de la lune, traversait faiblement les vitres d'une fenêtre ouverte. Elle illuminait vaguement une pièce sombre avec une clarté singulière presque fantomatique, la silhouette délicate d'une jeune femme, apparemment endormie, sur un divan moelleux.<br>Ses cheveux roux foncé tombaient sur ses épaules nues, et lui arrivait au milieu du dos, soulignant l'exquise pâleur de la peau de son visage. Elle avait la joue posée sur une main et le reste du corps couché sur le canapé.  
>La jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans.<br>Ses yeux plissés laissé apparaitre la couleur bleu de ses pupilles, qui se distinguait parfaitement entre les longs cils noirs, qui ombrageait le contour de ces paupières.  
>Une horloge brisa le silence, en donnant des coups de cloches qui marqué le passage de minuit. L'écho retomba quelque seconde plus-tard.<br>Un faible soupir s'échappa de sa poitrine, lorsqu'elle compara l'heure sur sa montre. Après quelques minutes dans lesquelles elle semblé vigilante, elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras blancs. Ces cheveux roux caché le souci apparent de son visage.  
>Enfin au calme, elle s'endormit vaincue par la fatigue et l'inquiétude sur le canapé.<br>Quelques heures plus tard, la lumière de la lune brillait sur un anneau d'or exquis, sur son annulaire gauche. Une bague de mariage.  
>Le diamant scintiller par moment grâce aux rayons de la lune, la pierre semblait se faner, dans le sommeil de sa propriétaire.<br>Il était environ trois heures du matin, quand la porte s'ouvrit. La faible lumière qui venait de l'extérieur laissa apparaitre une silhouette masculine.  
>Un jeune homme d'un peu moins de dix-huit ans, entra dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il referma soigneusement la porte et s'apprêta à monter l'escalier, situé dans un coin de la pièce, lorsque ses yeux couleur noisette découvrirent le corps endormi de la jeune fille.<br>Pendant un moment, il semblait hésitant, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, nettement coupé et s'avança vers elle.  
>Il s'arrêta en face elle, et la regarda dormir. Une ride d'étonnement apparut sur son front, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Quelques secondes plus-tard son visage s'adoucit et de la tendresse apparut dans ces yeux.<br>Il s'agenouilla, et tendit la main pour balayer une mèche de cheveux roux, qui couvrait une partie du beau visage de la jeune fille. Il se pencha déposa un baiser chaud sur sa nuque. Sa peau avait une odeur de jasmin qu'il aimait tant.  
>Elle laissa échapper un soupir doux.<br>-...Ondine, réveille-toi ma chérie.  
>Elle ouvrit lentement ces paupières.-Sacha ...?<br>-Oui. C'est moi.  
>Elle se redressa, en se frottant les yeux d'une main. Elle le regarda sérieusement:<br>-Sacha, ou es-que tu étais ? Tu as une idée de l'heure qu'il est.  
>Il soupira-<em>Je savais qu'elle allait me le demander !<em>  
>-Je suis sorti avec Dylan et Thiago. Les garçons m'ont invité à dîner après l'entraînement et je ne pouvais pas dire non.<br>-Mais tu avais promis de diner avec moi se soir. J'ai passé la moitié de l'après-midi a préparé ton plat préféré.  
>Sacha se mordit les lèvres.- <em>J'ai oublié <em>...  
>-Je suis désolé Ondine ...- Mais, même dans ses propres oreilles, ses excuses semblaient tellement improbables.<br>Elle hocha la tête en signe de négation:-Tu dis toujours la même chose.  
>-Chérie, je suis désolé. J'ai oublié.<br>-Chaque jour tu oublie.- Ondine regarda attentivement le garçon- Un jour viendras ou se sera moi que tu oubliera.-Elle baissa la tête. Sacha leva alors son menton avec son doigt et la força gentiment à se tenir debout à côté de lui.  
>-Je ne me fiche pas de toi- Lui chuchota tendrement Sacha.<br>-Tu mens.  
>Il rit: -Ondine ...<br>-Mais Sacha ...- Et avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer à parler, il posa ses lèvres sur les sienne et fit la seule chose qu'il avait à faire: L'embrasser.  
>Ils se séparèrent, Sacha gardé toujours son visage en face d'Ondine. Il observait ses yeux de cristal. Il pensait toujours que quelque chose n'allait pas.<br>-Je t'aime.- Lui dit-il en lui baisant la main ou elle portait l'alliance:-Et tu es ma femme, d'accord?  
>Ondine avait la joue posée sur son épaule, elle jeta un long soupir, en sentant que Sacha lui caressait le dos. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Elle voulait désespérément croire que rien ne se passait. Mais les petit élans dans son dos avaient réussi a éveillé une petite alarme dans son esprit. Elle savait que tout les deux étaient trop jeunes et inexpérimentés, et qu'ils n'avaient pas encore pris l'habitude l'un de l'autre.<br>Elle luttait avec cette préoccupation dans sa tête depuis un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un doute pesant qu'elle ne pouvait plus sortir de sa tête.  
>Elle se redressa sur son épaule pour lui faire face.<br>-Sacha ...  
>- Hmm ...?<br>Elle regarda alors les yeux de Sacha. Dois-je lui dire ce que je pense?  
>Elle attendit pendant quelques secondes et finalement renonça.<br>-Non, rien.- Elle glissa un doigt sur sa joue- Je t'aime moi aussi.  
>Sacha lui sourit. Ondine se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui baisa les lèvres. Il lui fit une autre caresse longue et douce.<br>-Bien, il est tard maintenant ... On devrait aller se coucher. –Elle lui prit la main et le guida dans l'escalier.  
>-C'est une invitation que je ne peux pas refuser ...<br>Elle lui sourit: -_Demain sera un autre jour et je serai_... _Plus détendue. Je pourrais penser plus clairement_.

Lorsque Ondine se réveilla le matin était déjà bien avancé. Les rayons du soleil étaient hauts, et traversaient la fenêtre entre-ouverte.  
>Elle se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit, et vit qu'il était vide.<br>Elle étira ces bras et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Elle n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de toute la nuit. Elle méditait sur ce qui la tracassait depuis un bon moment. Elle avait pris en quelques jours, une décision qui semblait être la seule solution raisonnable. Ondine ferma les yeux en essayant d'ignorer le mal de tête que lui laissait son manque de sommeil.  
>Elle s'assit, et enleva sa robe de chambre. Puis elle se leva, et alla à la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir le visage et enlever les cernes.<br>Lorsqu'elle descendit dans le salon pour le petit déjeuner, une heure était déjà passé.  
>-Hey Ondine. Tu es radieuse!- S'écria Pierre, quand elle descendit l'escalier vers la salle de séjour.<br>-Elle est toujours radieuse.- C'était une déclaration qui venait d'une autre voix masculine derrière celle qui avait parlé le premier. Sacha, lui tendit la main ouverte.  
>Ondine accepta son geste de chevalerie et lui tendit la main pour qu'il l'amène dans le salon. Ce matin-là elle portait un sweat bleu Oxford et un jeans serrés avec un pull-in. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux sur le coté en queue de cheval basse.<br>-Bonjour.- Elle répondit aux deux garçons. Elle les salua tous les deux avec un baiser sur la joue.  
>Sacha fut surpris par ce geste froid. Ondine ne l'avait jamais embrassé de cette façon. Il la regarda sur le côté, elle était pâle. Plus que d'habitude. Il lui demanda:<br>-Hey Ondine. Es-ce que sa va?  
>Elle se tourna vers lui: -Je n'ai pas très bien dormi et j'ai eu un terrible mal de tête cette nuit. C'est tout.<br>Ils allèrent tout les trois dans la salle de séjour. Sacha tira une chaise pour que Ondine aille s'asseoir. Le repas a été servi.  
>– Tu ne veux pas prendre quelque chose?<br>-Non, Ondine. J'ai déjà pris le petit déjeuner. - dit Pierre.  
>–Tiens, il y a des barre de céréales.<br>-Merci Sacha. Ne me sert pas du café... Je vais juste prendre du jus d'orange.  
>-Ok.<br>Ondine prit une gorgée du jus de fruits: -Eh bien Pierre, j'aurais pensé que tu viendrais avec ma sœur.  
>–En fait, elle devait venir. Lily était contente de te voir, mais Daisy avait besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de l'arène. Donc, elle va venir plus tard.<br>Elle hocha la tête tristement.  
>Sacha pris une barre de céréales: -Bon, je vais aller m'entraîner. Dylan, Thiago et moi voulons participer à une compétition spéciale pour les maitres Poké<strong>mon<strong>, on doit s'entraîner dur pour être sélectionné.  
>-C'est génial Sacha. J'ai toujours su que tu arriverais a beaucoup de chose.- Dit Pierre- J'espère que tu rentreras dans le tournoi.<br>-Merci Pierre, on verra bien.- Le jeune homme s'inclina pour embrassé la tête de Ondine, quand elle lui prit la main, pour l'en empêcher.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?<br>–On peut parler? –Lui demanda doucement la jeune fille.  
>Sacha reconnu le ton grave de sa voix: -Chérie, ça ne peux pas attendre ce soir?<br>-Je crains que ce soit trop tard.  
>–Bon d'accord.<br>Ondine se leva: -Mais pas ici. A l'extérieur, on pourra parler plus tranquillement. Elle se tourna vers Pierre.- -Excuse-nous.  
>– Ce n'est pas grave.<br>Sacha la suivit a contrecœur. Ils se dirigèrent dans le jardin, où il y avait quelques d'arbres qui fournissaient de l'ombre, sous le soleil de midi.  
>Ondine s'arrêta.<br>-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
>–Sacha je ... J'ai beaucoup réfléchi.<br>–Ondine, tu ne va pas recommencer à nouveau sur se sujet.  
>-Ecoute.<br>Le jeune homme éleva la voix: - Non! Toi écoute ! Je suis fatigué de toujours discuter de la même chose.  
>- Comment ça la même chose?- Ondine s'éloigna de lui.<br>-Parce que je te connais trop ... Comme tu me connais.  
>Elle avait l'air gêné.<br>-Le problème, c'est le tournoi, pas vrai?  
>Ondine soupira:- Il n'y a pas que ça, le tournoi est aussi une raison et il y en a beaucoup d'autre …<br>–Tu vois? On va commencer à en parler et tu va me dire que tu ne veux pas que j'y participe, parce que tu te méfie de Dylan et Thiago.-Lui dit Sacha: -Mes amis ne te plaisent pas.  
>-Il ne s'agit pas de ça !<br>- Non? –Alors qu'est ce que c'est ? - Demanda le jeune homme sur un ton ironique.  
>–C'est nous !- Ondine glissa sa main sur son front pour enlevé quelque gouttes de sueur-On est le problème.<br>- Non! Le problème ici, c'est toi! – Cria Sacha-Tu ne me laisse pas vivre, tu ne me laisse pas faire se que je veux ... J'étouffe ! Es-ce que je dois te demander la permission de respirer?- Il s'arrêta, et baissa le ton de sa voix – Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... Je ...  
>Les yeux d'Ondine se remplirent de larmes: -Je le savais.<br>-Je ne voulais pas dire ça **mon** amour ...- Sacha s'approcha rapidement d'elle, mais elle s'écarta.  
>–Pourtant tu l'a dit.- Elle s'essuya avec son sweat quelques larmes:- C'était juste une question de temps ...<br>-Pardonne-moi, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit.  
>–Laisse tomber.-Ondine regarda Sacha, il avait le visage pale: - Tu sais, peut-être qu'on aurait jamais dû se marier.<br>– Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
>Elle sourit faiblement: -Peut-être que notre destin n'était pas lié. On ne se comprend pas, c'est tout ... Notre relation n'était pas destinée au mariage.<br>–Ondine, tu sais parfaitement combien ça a été difficile de convaincre nos familles pour nous donner la permission de nous marier. Ce n'était pas facile, compte tenu de notre âge !  
>-Justement. On est trop immatures, on n'aurait jamais dû se marier, Sacha. Tu ne comprends pas? Nous ne serons jamais d'accord sur les mêmes choses, on ne pense pas de la même manière ... on est à la fois si semblables et pourtant si différents.<br>–Tu essaie de me blesser ? Eh bien laisse-moi te dire ce qui se passe en réalité ...  
>Ondine secoua la tête: -Je veux juste que tu comprennes que c'était une erreur de se marier ... On n'était pas préparés pour ça.<br>– C'est ce que tu voulais me dire la nuit dernière?  
>–Oui, seulement je n'ai pas eu le courage. Sacha ... ça n'est pas venu dans <strong>mon<strong> esprit en une nuit. ça fait déjà un bon moment que ça me tracasse... Et je n'arrivais pas a l'accepter.- Sa voix se brisa.  
>Le jeune homme, se rapprocha d'elle et l'a pris dans ses bras. Ondine se cramponna contre lui pendant quelques secondes, puis s'éloigna:<br>- Non, ne m'approche pas.  
>- Chérie, pourquoi tu fais ça?<br>-C'était inévitable. Et ce que tu as dit tout-à-l'heure n'as fait que le confirmé. Les seuls doutes que j'avais ont été résolus par tes mots.  
>-Ondine, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens. C'est la colère qui m'a fait dire ça ...- Sacha tendit la main pour la mettre sur son épaule, mais elle hocha la tête avec un froncement.<br>– Qu'est-ce que tu veux? - Lui demanda-t-il en croisant ses bras.  
>-Ce que je veux. C'est le meilleur pour nous deux. Écoute-moi s'il te plaît.<br>-Non, je ne veux pas t'écouter. Je ne veux pas te quitter, parce que je t'aime.- Sacha ignora son refus et en s'approchant d'elle prit son visage dans ses mains.  
>Elle était sans défense contre l'action du jeune homme, il lui suffit de regarder ces yeux noisette qui semblait se remplir de larmes:-Sacha…<br>-Je t'aime aussi, je t'aime beaucoup ... mais ...  
>Il ne l'a laissa pas finir, qu'il s'approcha d'elle à moins de quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Puis ils se retrouvèrent unis dans un baiser passionné.<br>A contre-cœur Ondine atteint ses épaules et croisa ses bras derrière la nuque de Sacha. Elle essayé de ne pas penser pendant le contact avec ses lèvres douces. Elle sentait sa respiration en harmonie avec elle-même. Elle voulait juste profiter de ce moment de tendresse. Même si c'était le dernier.  
>Ils se séparèrent lentement tout en essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et appuya son front contre le sien:<br>-Sacha ...Pourquoi tu rends ce moment encore plus difficile?  
>-Parce que Je t'aime.<br>Ondine laissa échapper un long soupir de ses poumons. Elle enleva son bras autour de son cou:  
>–J'ai pris ma décision.<br>- Une séparation ...?  
>-C'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur à faire ...-Ondine s'éloigna-Un jour tu me remercieras.<br>Sacha ne bougeait pas:  
>-Je peux quitter le tournoi ... Mais s'il te plaît ne part pas ...<br>Ondine se retourna: -Non... Tu n'a pas à sacrifier ton rêve pour moi –Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres:- Je ne veux pas que tu me reproches de t'avoir obligé a renoncé a quelque chose qui te tient a cœur.  
>-Mais ...<br>-Pas de « mais » Sacha. Elle soupira-Je sais que c'est égoïste, mais maintenant je ne pense plus qu'a moi. Je n'ai plus rien à partager avec toi. Tu comprends?  
>-Mais tu es tout pour moi.<br>-Non. Tes amis comptent plus que moi pour toi, et tes matchs aussi. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, je veux occuper tout ton cœur. Et pas qu'une partie.  
>Sacha la regarda une fois de plus. Maintenant, il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Maintenant il comprenait parfaitement. Elle avait raison.<br>Ondine compris son silence. Timidement elle s'approcha de lui et lui donna un rapide baisé sur la joue.  
>Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi. Tu es né sous une bonne étoile, dit-elle tranquillement-Adieu !<br>Sacha la rattrapa par son bras: -Attends ...  
>-Arrête, s'il te plaît ...- Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à nouveau:- Et ne me cherche pas. Si le destin veut que nous soyons ensemble, il s'en chargera.<br>Sacha l'observa partir, sous les arbres vers la maison.  
>Pierre s'éloigna de la fenêtre, il avait vu toute la scène et, bien entendu ce qui se passait, la fin était imminente.<p>

Ondine monta l'escalier. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Tout était en ordre et à sa place.  
>Il s'appuya contre la porte, et regarda toute la pièce avant que ses yeux soient embués de larmes.<br>Elle essayait de retenir ses pleurs, tandis qu'elle s'essuyait ses yeux avec la manche de son sweat.  
>Elle se remit de ces émotions et commença à marcher vers le placard. De là, elle prit une petite valise vide, qu'elle ouvrit et posa sur le lit.<br>Elle fit plusieurs voyages allé et retour. Elle emballa ses vêtements, jusqu'à ce que la moitié du placard soit vide.  
>Elle ferma sa valise et s'assit sur le lit. Son regard s'arrêta sur une photo, elle la prit sur la table.<br>Elle regarda la photographie pendant une minute. C'était une photo de son mariage, prises il y a un an.  
>Elle retourna la photo, face en bas sur la table de nuit et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.<br>Elle s'affala sur le matelas, tout en aspirant de grande bouffée d'air familier qu'elle était déjà habitués à respirer.  
>Elle ressentit un sentiment d'angoisse dans son estomac. Elle sentit une peur étrange qui la gênait et la noyait. Des nausées. Quelque chose montait, un acide chaud dans sa gorge tandis que ses envies de vomir étaient imminentes.<br>Elle eu des sueurs froides et courut vers la salle de bains.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler?  
>-Non, Pierre. Merci. répondit Sacha d'un air taciturne.<br>-Tu ne veux pas faire un tour?  
>L'autre jeune homme soupira: -Je n'ai pas envie de bouger. Je suis crevé.<p>

Ondine plongea ses mains sous le robinet ouvert. Voyant que l'eau coulait à travers ses doigts, elle se pencha et rafraîchit son visage et son cou avec de l'eau froide.  
>Son malaise commençait à diminuer.<br>Le liquide incolore était comme un baume sur les rougeurs de sa peau.  
>Elle regarda son visage mouillé dans le miroir, les gouttelettes d'eau coulaient sur ses joues et tombaient dans l'évier de porcelaine.<br>Elle soupira, sa peau retrouva peu à peu sa couleur naturelle.  
>Elle mouilla ses cheveux et prit une serviette pour sécher son visage. Elle se sentait mieux.<p>

Pierre se retourna quand il entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Sacha avait un regard mélancolique, en regardant par la fenêtre. Il baissa les épaules et mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.  
>Ondine descendit de la dernière marche et le regarda. Il lui tourna le dos et semblait déterminé à l'ignorer.<br>– Tu es sûr que tu fais? -La voix de Pierre interrompu ses pensées.  
>Elle déposa sa valise sur le sol: -Oui .<br>-Ondine ...  
>-Écoute, Pierre. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux a faire.<br>-Regarde, tous les bons moments que vous avez passés ensemble, je pense que tu va trop vite. Les décisions importantes sont prises lorsque l'ambiance est plus calme.  
>Elle lui serra affectueusement la main:- J'ai déjà assez réfléchis avec le temps.<br>-Mais ...  
>Ondine l'embrassa: -Au-revoir, Pierre. Je pense qu'il est temps de partir... C'est drôle, quand on y pense, tu arrives et moi je pars.<br>Il ne lui répondit pas mais et pris son amie dans ces bras avec un profond chagrin.  
>–Pierre s'il-te-plait, ne pleure pas ... Ou tu va me faire pleurer moi aussi...- Un sanglot coupait sa phrase. Le jeune homme pleura comme un enfant.- Pierre...<br>-Je sais.- Répondit-il d'une voix frêle, -Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
>Ondine lui rendit son étreinte, tandis que ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle essaya plusieurs fois de les retenir, mais elles trouvèrent un moyen rapide d'évasion, et glissèrent sur son visage: -Tu va me manquer Pierre.<br>-Toi aussi, ma belle-sœur.  
>Elle lui souri: -<strong>Mon<strong> beau-frère.-Elle se tourna vers Sacha qui était toujours de dos, il ne semblait pas vouloir la voir. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec tristesse: - Pierre?  
>- Oui?<br>Ondine tourna son visage vers lui : -Prend bien soin de ... Sacha.  
>- Et qui va s'occuper de toi?<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas.-Elle regarda sa montre- Je ferais mieux d'aller, si je ne veux pas rater le bus.  
>Elle lui fit une autre accolade plus détendu et souleva sa valise, la jeune fille s'en alla sans se retourner une seule fois.-C'est la meilleur chose...<br>Sacha pris la cafetière et chercha une tasse. Il versa le liquide à la vapeur sombre:  
>- Tu veux un café? – Demanda-il à son ami.<br>Il le regarda pendant un moment -Sacha, qu'es ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Ondine viens juste de partir et toi tu me proposes un café?  
>Ce n'est pas moi, Pierre. Elle a pris sa propre décision sur un coup de tête ...<br>-Mais à ce stade, tu semble plus immature qu'elle.  
>- Tu ne va pas me faire la leçon? J'ai déjà eu ma dose !<br>-Non, je ne vais pas te faire la leçon.  
>- Et alors?<br>-Je veux que tu y repenses à nouveau.  
>-Non, dit Sacha.- J'y ai suffisamment pensé.<br>Pierre se tut.  
>Quelque heures plus tard, il faisait déjà sombre, Sacha alla dans sa chambre. Au bout du couloir, les échos mélancoliques retombait.<br>Il ouvrit la porte et entra. Il tendit la main pour allumer la lumière, mais finalement il abstenu. Il ne supportait pas de voir le vide qu'elle avait laissé.  
>Il alla ouvrir les rideaux de la fenêtre pour éclairer la pièce par la lune pâle. Il revint sur ses pas et découvrit la photo sur la table de nuit. Il l'a pris et sans regarder, la déposa dans un tiroir qui avait ouvert.<br>Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire. C'était si calme dans la maison, il pouvais même entendre les pas familier d'Ondine, le doux son de sa voix quand elle demandait quelque chose, et même l'odeur de jasmin délicieux flottant dans l'air.  
>Il soupira. Jamais il ne pourrait s'habituer à cette solitude.<br>La lumière de quelque chose brillant dans l'obscurité. Il se déplaça, et contempla la lueur avec plus de précision. Il découvert que l'éphémère lueur mystérieuse correspondait à quelque chose sur la table de chevet. L 'Alliance d'Ondine.  
>Sacha pris l'anneau entre son pouce et l'index, il l'éleva au niveau de ses yeux et observa le diamant exquis bleus qui brillaient au clair de lune.<br>Il commença à trembler et un gémissement amer s'échappa de sa gorge. Des pleurs.  
>Les larmes lui brûlaient les yeux et, après les avoir longtemps gardés, les dégagea finalement comme un nœud qui opprimait sa poitrine. Il couvrit son visage avec ses mains et pleura, il pleura comme il n'avait jamais pleuré.<p>

Deux semaines plus tard: 

Ondine avait les mains posées sur la balustrade du balcon. Sa tête reposait sur elles.  
>L'après-midi se finissait, et la couleur orange du ciel s'enfouit sous le bleu profond du crépuscule.<br>Elle leva les yeux et bleu contemplait le ciel. Elle était dans cet état d'abstraction pendant presque une heure, après quoi elle s'éveilla.  
>Elle regarda la montre de son poignet et fronça les sourcils surprise. Elle abandonna le balcon.<br>Il faisait nuit.  
>Elle alluma la lumière et se hâta avec une certaine nervosité dans la salle de bains. Il s'arrêta au seuil de la porte.<br>Elle était décidée, et prit une profonde respiration, atteint le bouton et le pressa rapidement pour laisser place a la lumière. Elle s'approcha de l'évier et se pencha vers quelque chose que ces yeux avaient découvert.  
>Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses yeux devenaient plus aigus. Instinctivement, elle mit ses deux mains sur son ventre.<br>Le test était positif ...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le brouillard

Chapitre 2  
>Le brouillard<span>

6 mois plus tard ...

-Je te le répète, Lily, je vais bien ...- Dit une séduisante et jeune rouquine au téléphone, placée entre son cou et son épaule, tandis qu'elle battait quelque chose dans un bol en verre.  
>Il était environ 3 ou 4 de l'après-midi et il y avait un soleil d'hiver.<br>–Tu en es sûre Ondine? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.- Répondit la voix féminine de l'autre côté de la ligne.  
>Elle fronça les sourcils avec une certaine exaspération. Elle était un peu irrité :<br>–Je parle Chinois ou quoi? Et ne pense même pas à venir ici.  
>Je survis très bien toute seule sans toi!<br>- Ce n'est pas drôle.  
>-Ecoute, Lily: Pour la énième fois, je vais bien.-affirma la jeune fille. Elle appuya son dos contre un mur et sous son pull en cachemire blanc, des courbes douce apparaissait sur son ventre-Pierre t'a pourtant fait comprendre que je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste enceinte.<br>-Je me préoccupe juste de toi Ondine. Tu es si loin de nous... Tu promets de nous appeler si tu as un problème.  
>-La réponse est évidente. Bien, que j'ai une question. Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de me protéger? Pendant dix ans tu as essayé tout les moyens pour te débarrasser de moi.<br>- J'ai toujours pris soin de toi. Qu'es-ce que tu crois?  
>Ondine pris le bol qu'elle avait posé et trempa un doigt dans la crème et la gouta, elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction: -C'est une étrange façon de me le montrer ...- Elle versa la pâte dans un moule rond:-Bon, Lily je raccroche. Je vais faire cuire mon gâteau.<br>- Tu promets d'appeler demain.  
>-Désolé, Lily. J'entends plus rien.<br>-Ondy ...  
>Ondine décolla le téléphone de son oreille et pressa le bouton pour finir la communication: -Au-revoir...- Elle regarda le téléphone et le laissa tomber sur le comptoir.<br>-Elle va me rendre folle…-Elle soupira, rassembla ses cheveux longs en chignon désordonné sur son cou.  
>Elle alluma la minuterie du four et s'éloigna.<br>Il portait un jogging noir et des chaussures de sport noires aussi.  
>Elle vivait seule et ça avait été une épreuve de convaincre ses sœurs. Elles n'aimaient pas le fait qu'elle habite dans un lieu beaucoup plus éloigné.<br>Elle s'assit le canapé et alluma la télévision. Elle prit la télécommande et commença à changer de chaîne. Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant a voir.  
>Elle l'éteignit.<br>Elle prit un cousin dans ses bras, déçue. Elle s'ennuyait.  
>Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose à faire.<p>

Un jet d'eau traversa l'air et s'écrasa contre la vitre sale d'une voiture. Des milliers de particules transparentes se diffusaient dans toutes les directions.  
>Une jeune femme avec des long cheveux noirs, vêtue d'une chemise mauve et un jean bleu, versait une généreuse quantité de détergent sur l'éponge qu'elle utilisait pour nettoyer la fenêtre en face du véhicule. Un garçon qui se tenait devant elle l'observait.<br>Cette étrangère attira son regard il souriait malicieusement. Il prit le tuyau, qu'elle avait laissé sur le sol et ouvrit le robinet à pleine puissance.  
>-Melody...- Cria t'il.<br>Elle leva la tête: - Qu'est-ce ...?- Elle posa un regard d'horreur sur le jet d'eau qui se diriger vers elle à pleine vitesse.  
>Elle regarda le résultat: sa belle chemise violette était trempée et son Jean collait à ses jambes, l'empêchant de se déplacer facilement.<br>- Sacha...!- hurla t-elle de tout ses poumons –Tu va me le payer!  
>– Bataille d'eau !- répondit le jeune homme en dirigeant habilement le tuyau sur elle, qui tentait de se couvrir, sans succès, derrière la voiture.<br>L'eau volait de partout, des cris et des rires flottaient comme un parfum agréable dans l'air.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ma cousine?<br>–Que tu me le paieras, Sacha. Ce n'est pas intelligent de faire une bataille d'eau en plein hiver.  
>–Melody, arrête d'être aussi rabat-joie.-Le jeune secoua sa tête qui était mouillée.<br>La jeune fille se regarda: Délires aquatiques est le mot juste. Ses longs cheveux noirs dégoulinaient d'eau. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et ses baskets grinçaient quand elle passait sur de l'eau.  
>-Ce n'est pas juste ...- Murmura t-elle en regardant sa situation- Maintenant j'ai froid.<br>Sacha tendit une serviette à sa cousine: -Il est bon de savoir qu'il y a quelque chose ou je suis meilleur que toi, Melody.  
>Elle prit la serviette de bain et la jeta sur ses épaules:<br>–C'est toi qui m'a demandé de laver ta voiture, pas moi ...-Elle l'observa d'un ton offensé:-Si je suis malade et que je meurs, ce sera te ta faute. Mais je me vengerai, je viendrai tous les soirs te tirer les jambes.  
>Sacha rigola, lorsque le téléphone sonna, elle courra répondre.<br>Melody marchait de façon maladroite et le jeune homme éclata de rire:  
>- Tu marches comme un Psykokwak !-S'exclama t-il.<br>Elle le foudroya du regard et s'empressa de prendre l'appel.  
>–Allo-Dit-elle tout en entendant les rires du jeune homme derrière elle.<br>- Melody?  
>-Oui.<br>-C'est Ondine, ne dit pas mon nom a haute voix.  
>Elle s'éloigna de son cousin:<br>-Ma chérie, où es-ce que tu te trouves ?  
>- Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant, mais j'avais hâte de parler avec toi.<br>-Moi aussi, mais j'étais très occupée.  
>Sacha arriva derrière elle: - Qui c'est Melody? -Demanda-t'il.<br>Elle ne semblait pas l'écouter.  
>-Sacha est avec toi?<br>-Oui...  
>Il y eut un petit soupir de l'autre côté de la ligne: - Comment il va?<br>-Bien, et toi comment va tu, Ondine?  
>Sacha leva la tête quand il entendu ce nom: Ondine?<br>- Je vais bien, Melody. Vraiment bien.  
>-Ma chérie, je dois te dire quelque chose, je ne sais pas comment tu va le prendre.<br>- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
>Melody gémit tristement<br>-Ondine, il a commencé les papiers de séparation.  
>-Je sais. Pierre m'a dit. Au moins je n'avais pas tord dans ce qu'il pensait.<br>-Oh, Ondine. Ça me chagrine beaucoup. Pourquoi les choses se passent ainsi ?  
>- C'était notre faute a tout les deux Dy.- Il y avait une pause –Prends soin de toi, OK?<br>-Dis-moi où tu es ?  
>-Je ne peux pas.<br>-Ma chérie…  
>- Désolée, Dy. Je te laisse ... Je te rappellerai plus-tard. Prend garde, et embrasse Jacky de ma part.<br>-Ondy, rappelé-moi.  
>-Je te le promets. A bientôt Melody.<br>A bientôt.-La jeune fille laissa le téléphone et frissonna. Elle se retourna et se trouva face à Sacha: - Depuis combien de temps tu es là?- L'interrogea t-elle.  
>- Qui c'était ?<br>-Oh ... une Amie -Melody alla à l'intérieur de la maison.  
>Sacha la suivi car elle laissait de l'eau sur son passage.<br>-Une amie-ajouta t-il:-Ondine ...  
>La jeune fille qui était à la recherche de vêtements secs s'arrêta. Elle leva la tête:<br>-Oui, c'était elle.  
>-Ah.- Sacha quittait la pièce. Il prit une chaise dans la cuisine et s'assit à califourchon sur elle. Il posa ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur eux.<br>Ondine... Il voulait tout savoir, comment elle allait, où elle vivait, si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit ... Si il lui manquait ... Il secoua la tête, ne pensant pas plus.  
>Melody entra dans la cuisine, elle s'était changée et avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute. Elle remonta les manches de son sweat vert<br>– Tu veux un café?-Lui demanda t-elle pendant qu'elle allumait la bouilloire.  
>-Oui, dit Sacha, il alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil en face d'elle: -Hey, Dy.<br>- Hmm?  
>Les questions tournaient dans son esprit. Il voulait savoir. Mais au lieu de ça lui dit:<br>-Je suis content que tu n'es pas perdu le contact Ondine.-Dit il à voix basse.  
>-C'est mon amie après tout …<br>-Je sais.-Dit Sacha:- Mais comme je sais que tu n'acceptes pas notre séparation.  
>Melody restait silencieuse, envers ces paroles. La bouilloire se mit à siffler indiquant que l'eau était bouillante. Elle sépara deux tasses et versa le liquide dedans. Elle lui tendit la tasse:<br>–Elle va bien. Dit-elle doucement.  
>- Quoi ?<br>Melody sourit et ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'un bleu céleste.  
>-Ondine... va bien.- Elle ajouta tranquillement: Ce n'est pas se que tu veux savoir...?<p>

2 mois plus tard (sa ressemble a un roman).

C'était une journée grise et venteuse. Le ciel était couvert, il semblait menaçant et sinistre. Il semblait qu'à tout moment une terrible tempête se déclencherait.  
>Ondine tira le rideau de la fenêtre. Elle appuya son front sur la vitre. Les gens désespérés couraient de partout avec leurs parapluies, et leurs manteaux.<br>Le tonnerre gronda de toutes ses forces, indiquant le début de l'averse.  
>-Il semble que l'hiver ne soit pas encore fini-Chuchota t'elle...<br>Le vent soufflait violemment, en jetant sur le verre de la fenêtre, des gouttelettes qui se brisaient.  
>La jeune fille célébrait son anniversaire d'une façon ...- amère: -Bon anniversaire Ondine... 18 ans, tu es presque adulte ...<br>Des pas se firent entendre derrière elle et la lumière est allumée:  
>-Ondine? C'est toi qui parle toute seule?<br>La jeune fille se retourna. La lumière du jour refléta sa silhouette. Son poids n'avait pas beaucoup augmenté, pour la santé de son bébé. La courbe de son ventre n'était pas aussi prononcée que celle des autre mères dans le huitième mois de grossesse, mais son statut était clairement visible.  
>Elle jeta ses long cheveux rous en arrière et mit les les mains dans les poches de son jean pour femme enceinte. La peau de son visage ce jour-là, était plus pâle que jamais, ce qui permetait de mettre en evidence le ton angélique de ses yeux au maximum.<br>Elle regarda sa sœur blonde en silence.  
>-Ondine, quelque chose ne va pas ma belle ?<br>-Non, Daisy.- Elle s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, la pluie qui menaçait de tombé toute la nuit, s'arrêta enfin.  
>- Tu veux manger quelque chose?<br>-Non, je n'ai pas faim. Maintenant, tout se que je mange me donne la nausée.  
>- La nausée?<br>-Oui, au début... Et après je sens comme des petits creux dans l'estomac.  
>Daisy s'approcha concernés:<br>-Ce n'est pas normal, Ondy.  
>-Je sais, mais je vais bien.<br>La jeune fille blonde s'avança près du téléphone :  
>-Je vais appeler le médecin.<br>Ondine l'arrêta: -Non- Elle sourit faiblement –Il reste juste un mois avant l'accouchement.  
>Daisy regarda sérieusement sa jeune sœur:<br>– Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas appeler le médecin? Je serais plus tranquille.  
>-Je vais bien, je t'assure. -Elle ajouta:- Je pense que je vais prendre un thé...<br>Daisy plus détendue soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
>Ondine était une fois de plus seule dans sa chambre. Elle enveloppa son ventre avec ses deux mains et sourit chaleureusement. Elle ferma les yeux.<br>Elle se demandait si quelqu'un se rappelait que c'était aujourd'hui son anniversaire ...

Sacha était couché sur son lit. Avec les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il regardait fixement le plafond de sa chambre. Il écouté la tempête tout fouettée sur son passage. La tempête ne semblait pas s'apaiser.  
>-C'est une moche journée ...-dit il.<br>- Pi Pika.  
>Sacha se tourna sur le côté:<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Pikachu?- Demanda t-il à son Pokémon, qui avait les oreilles dressé et les yeux brillants.  
>- Pi-Pikachu- Répondit il tristement en pointant un calendrier.<br>-Je m'en suis souvenu?  
>-Pikachu.<br>Sacha s'assit: -Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Ondine.  
>-Pika.<br>–Elle a 18 ans ...- Il soupira et retomba sur le lit: -Nous avions prévu que quand ce jours viendrait on ferait une grande fête puis on partirait en voyage.-Il ferma les yeux- Pikachu … tu n'as pas idée comme c'est étrange.  
>- Pi Pika …<br>–Je suis revenu à la maison dans l'espoir de l'oublier. Mais ... il y a plus de souvenirs ici que de tout autre chose. J'avais l'habitude de lui laissé mon lit pour dormir, parce que j'adorais que son parfum reste imprégné dans les draps ... Dans le jardin de ma mère je lui ai avoué ce que je ressentait pour elle et il y a eu le premier baiser ... Je me souviens d'un arbre dans la cour ou on a gravé nos noms...- La voix du jeune homme devint un murmure. Son esprit retourna deux ans en arrière, il avait une vision claire dans ses yeux:  
>C'était une belle journée. Le ciel avait une couleur turquoise, il faisait chaud et le soleil avait de beaux rayons de lumière émeraude dans les prés verts. La brise du printemps déversait dans l'air, le doux parfum de petits arbustes à fleurs pourpres. La Lavande.<br>Sacha avait trouvé Ondine sous l'ombre d'un sapin luxuriant. Elle dormait profondément avec sa tête entre ses bras blancs.  
>Il la regarda fasciné.<br>Elle portait une robe blanche que Sacha appréciait car il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un bel ange. C'est après s'être perdu dans la forêt, qu'elle avait été surprise par la fatigue, puis perdu connaissance sous ce grand arbre.  
>Les mèches de cheveux roux ondulaient sous la douce pression du vent, en débarrassant son visage et la structure gracieuse de ses épaules nues. L'ourlet de sa robe trop léger se releva, révélant pendant une courte période de temps, les lignes féminines de ses longues jambes minces.<br>En ce moment, il réalisait combien l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle était profond.

_Si vous faites un pas dans le pré,  
>Les Fleurs bleues<br>Sentent l'impossible  
>Parmi les lumières douces.<br>Tes jambes sont lisses,  
>Impossible, funèbre!<br>Ton regard céleste,  
>Chargé de boucles!<br>Le soir tombe. Le Sommeil,  
>Du champ d'Octobre,<br>D'arbre en arbre,  
>Tisse des tulles délicats.<br>- Dans la pénombre de l'amour  
>Sous le bois que tu fuies!<br>Ta robe blanche  
>Ton doux parfum! -<br>La blancheur de ton teint  
>Sur la pelouse agréable<br>Comme du jasmin,  
>Tu brilles vaguement.<br>L'amour n'a pas de sens!  
>Les dards qui me transpercent<br>Sans que tu le saches!  
>Des feux momentanés! -<br>Tu fuies par la prairie ...  
>Les Fleurs bleues<br>Sentent l'impossible  
>Parmi les lumières douces <em>

(Fille)  
>Il s'inclina à côté d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres roses d'Ondine. Sacha caressa ses cheveux et porta ses lèvres sur sa peau, et déposa une rangée de baisers sur son cou exquis.<br>Il se redressa en espérant qu'elle ouvre les yeux, ce qui ne fut pas long à faire. Son regard croisa clairement le sien.  
>–Qu'es-ce que tu fais ici? - L'interrogea t-il en lui tendant la main et l'aida à s'asseoir.<br>–J'essayais d'échapper à un garçon aux yeux attrayants. Répondit-elle.  
>Sacha fronça les sourcils<br>-Tu aurais pu te perdre.  
>-Je connais chaque recoin du foret de Jade comme ma poche. Je ne me perdrais jamais dans ce lieu.<br>Le jeune homme se mit à rire. Ondine le regarda:  
>- Tu te moques de moi?<br>-Non. Pourquoi tu demande ça?- Répondit-il en riant.  
>Brusquement, elle se pencha en avant. Puis elle s'arrêta une deuxième fois comme une alerte avant la tempête. Puis se tourna de son côté.<br>Ses lèvres sensuelles étaient serrées, dénonçant le haut degré de colère ressentie.  
>Elle prit Sacha par les épaules et le poussa.<br>Il y eu un bruit sourd, le choc du jeune homme sur le sol dur.  
>Ses dents étaient serrées à l'impact.<br>Sans doute, elle avait la force.  
>Ondine était penchée sur lui, en serrant ses épaules avec colère.<br>Sacha tenta de retourné la situation, mais elle l'avait maîtrisé de sorte qu'il ne puise pas bouger. Et ce n'est pas parce que la jeune fille était lourde, au contraire, son poids était très léger.  
>En vérité, elle était plus forte ... , ce qui représentait une atteinte à la fierté masculine ... (N  A: Oh, le pauvre Sacha ...).  
>Le visage d'Ondine était légèrement rouge de colère, les lèvres courbées dans un sourire ironique. Elle était contente de l'avoir pleinement subjugué!<br>Sacha ravala courageusement toute la frustration qu'il ressentait et observa ses cheveux roux tombant dans son cou, touchant presque son visage, laissant ses bras et ses épaules nues. Maintenant, il lui sourit de façon perverse, il avait trouvé son point faible.  
>Lentement, mais très sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il leva la tête et mis sa bouche sur le bras droit d'Ondine. Il a commencé à la base de son poignet, laissant une trace tiède imprimée.<br>Il continua, pour atteindre la hauteur de son coude.  
>Elle le regarda.<br>-Non... Non... Ce n'est pas la peine...!-Murmura la jeune fille pendant que Sacha embrassait tout doucement sa peau.  
>Il continua jusqu'à la courbe de son épaule, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il atteigne l'endroit le plus sensible: son cou. Là, il s'arrêta.<br>-Non, ce n'est pas juste...!- Ondine gémit sans renoncer pour le moment.  
>Sacha continua sa tâche. Il embrassa d'une façon plus intense et passionné sur la zone sensible de sa gorge.<br>Sa peau était tiède au touché de ses lèvres. Il avait découvert la vie secrète de ses veines après cette caresse.  
>Elle était perdue. Ainsi, lentement, la jeune fille a commencé à desserrer la pression qu'elle exercer sur lui.<br>Sacha nota qu'elle avait baissé sa garde, ainsi il l'a poussa a son tour, et échangea les rôles.  
>- Tyran!- S'écria Ondine en regardant son visage au-dessus d'elle : -C'est tordu.<br>Il rit-Tout est permis en guerre et en amour.- Il prit ces cheveux dans ses doigt qui rependait gracieusement sur l'herbe. Ses mèches rouges semblaient prendre une couleur plus claire lorsque le soleil brillait.  
>Ondine soupira, et pendant un moment son cœur se joints à celui de Sacha. Elle sentait le contact doux avec les courbes de la peau ferme et distinctement masculin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir terriblement.<br>Il admira ses joues de couleur, rose, pourpre accentué par les traits parfaits de teint d'enfant. A ce moment, elle semblait plus belle que jamais.  
>–Je t'aime…-Murmura t-il.<br>-Je t'aime aussi Sacha...  
>Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche:<br>- Assez ... Pour te marier avec moi ?-Il lui tendit un petit anneau d'or.  
>Le diamant brillait dans les yeux bleus immenses d'Ondine. Elle le regarda:<br>- Tu me demandes en mariage?  
>-Oui-Sacha lui prit la main gauche et lui mit l'alliance sur son annulaire.<br>- Oh, Sacha...!- Elle emmêla ses bras autour de son cou ... -Bien sûr que je le veux, bien sûr j'accepte ...- Ils recommencèrent encore a roulé sur l'herbe, comme au commencement.  
>Les lèvres rose appétissante d'Ondine se fermée avec délices sur celle de Sacha, elle lui donnait un baiser. Et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent une fois de plus, et encore, et encore ...<br>-Je t'aime Sacha…

Un bruit le ramena à la réalité.  
>Il se trouva dans sa chambre. Le tonnerre grondait et les éclairs traversaient le ciel. La tempête était encore plus forte.<br>- Pika pi –Dit pikachu l'air soucieux.  
>Sacha tremblait. Il se souvenait de toute la scène comme si c'était hier.<br>- Je suis pathétique!- Dit-il en cachant sa tête sous l'oreiller.  
>On frappa à la porte.<br>-Entrer. - Grogna-il.  
>Mme Délia Ketchum, passa la tête entre la porte:<br>-Sacha? Téléphone pour toi.  
>Le jeune homme montra son visage à contrecœur.<br>- Qui es ce ?  
>- Jacky.<br>Il prit le kit oreillette en espérant que sa mère parte. Il s'arrêta et la regarda attentivement:  
>-Sacha?<br>- Quoi ...?- Répondit il, en essayant de ne pas paraître grincheux.  
>- Tu te sens bien ?<br>- Pourquoi ...?.-  
>En réponse, elle a examiné la chambre:<br>- Nettoie ta chambre! Oh ... mon pauvre Sacha c'est triste ...  
>-Maman, s'il te plaît ...- Maugréa t-il- Jacky est au téléphone.-<br>–C'est vrai !-Elle referma la porte derrière elle.  
>Sacha soupira (Il était dégouté), il prit le téléphone: -Allo.<br>-Hé, Sacha.  
>-Hey, Jacky.<br>- Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Melody m'a demandé de te demander si tu avais téléphoné à Ondine.  
>-Ta petite amie est folle. Elle sait parfaitement bien que je n'ai aucun contact avec elle. Dit-lui d'essayer d'appeler Pierre.-<br>-C'est fait, mais personne ne répond.  
>-Eh bien, tant-pis.<br>– Comment tu vas? Tu te sens déprimé?  
>Sacha s'assit sur le sol, et appuya son dos sur le lit: -Oui, puisque depuis je n'ai pas cessé de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et de ressasser le passé... maintenant ... – Il se frappa le front avec la paume de sa main- Je suis si pathétique!<br>- Tu l'aimes toujours ?  
>-T'as pas une question plus intelligente ?<br>-Excuse-moi, mais si Ondine recommence sa vie tu dois faire pareil. Sacha, tu ne peux pas passer le reste de tes jours enfermé dans ta chambre.  
>-Je ne sais pas quoi faire.<br>– Joints toi à une ligue ou la fédération des tournois. Reste à l'écart du pays pour quelques mois ... Et laisse ton avocat s'occuper des papiers pour la séparation !  
>Sacha se tut: -Tu sais quoi Jacky? Tu as raison.<br>-Evidemment.  
>-Je pense que je ne suis pas bien ici ... peut-être qu'à l'ouest… L'Europe serait un bon endroit.<br>-C'est une grande décision…  
>-Je te remercie Jacky. Je vois que l'influence de ma cousine n'est pas si désastreuse que ça.<br>Son correspondant grommela: -Je dois prendre ça pour un compliment ou…  
>- Ou bien quoi?<p>

Ondine respirait profondément encore et encore.  
>Elle était dans la cuisine.<br>Elle se cramponna au comptoir de marbre, comme si le monde tournait à grande vitesse. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
>Les points était si intenses qu'elle ne pouvait à peine tenir debout.<br>Les contractions se succédaient avec une plus grande fréquence. Elle se plia de douleur et perdit l'équilibre. Elle réussit à amortir le choc grâce a ses mains sur le sol.  
>Elle gémit.<br>Quelque chose d'invisible lui serrait la poitrine elle ne pouvait plus respirer.  
>Des larmes obscurci ses yeux. Elle sanglotait.<br>- Daisy!  
>Sa voix était fragile, et si rauque.<br>Un silence. Juste un silence étrange.  
>Elle réunit ses dernières forces dans un cri:<br>- Daisy!  
>La jeune fille parut quelque secondes après à la porte. Voyant sa sœur cadette sur le plancher elle eu peur.<br>-Ondine...  
>Il s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et vit quelque chose. Un liquide rouge sang ... Une petite flaque d'eau commença à se former sous ses jambes, en colorant son pantalon.<br>-Ce n'est pas normal...- Murmura t-elle effrayé.  
>Ondine l'a regardé au ralenti pendant que Daisy cherchait le téléphone. Son corps était plus lourd et plus froid que jamais. Un froid d'hiver. Elle serra ses poings, la douleur surmonter ses défenses et elle s'endormit.<br>Seulement la fraicheur du plancher en céramique sur la joue, l'obscurité de la nuit profonde l'endormie profondément et, désactiva tous ses sens.


	3. Chapitre 3 : La blancheur

Chapitre 3 : La blancheur

Il n'y a rien de plus beau à contempler que la naissance d'un nouveau jour. Où l'on se voit tel qu'on est, on comprend que notre âme est petite en face de l'univers infini.  
>Des nuages de couleurs gris mettaient en valeur le bleu de la mer. Comme si c'était un métal liquide. On pouvait voir l'orient qui se rapprochait de l'horizon de l'eau.<br>Dans la confusion éveillée, le liquide explorait les nuances de l'arc-en-ciel, en culminant dans le reflet de l'éther.  
>La mer entière montait et descendait dans le flamboiement de la force et l'harmonie. Elle disait tout et se taisait, faisant vivre le ciel et le tuant.<br>La mer et le ciel se transforment en aube en accord avec l'univers.  
>La brise marine formées les vague et se briser contre les rochers de la baie.<br>Une petite fille de 4 ans, regardait fasciné l'océan après son superbe spectacle de couleurs qui pris le reflet turquoise.  
>Plusieurs troupeaux de ROUCOOL volaient. Elle rattrapa le chapeau sur la tête avec ses mains, empêchant le vent de le faire volé.<br>Sa robe blanche s'agitait sous la pression de l'air et ses cheveux noir brillants flottaient suivant le même cours de la brise.  
>Elle lâcha un rire enfantin. Le tissu vaporeux de sa robe s'élevait autour d'elle comme des nuages blancs.<br>– Maman !-S'écria la petite excitée, en se retournant sur le balcon.  
>La silhouette exquise d'une jeune femme apparut en faisant de l'ombre avec sa main, car le soleil lui arrivait sur le front.<br>La jolie femme qui semblait à peine avoir franchi la barrière des 20 ans, se tenait à côté d'elle. Elle portait une robe moulante noire qui soulignait sa forme mince et incurvée à la perfection. Ses cheveux, qui avaient une teinte foncée de rouge, étaient recueillis sur sa tête dans une sorte de chignon, à partir du-quelle plusieurs mèches tombait d'une manière désordonnée sur ses épaules nues.  
>–Regarde maman! Je vole! -Dit la jeune fille qui tournait dans le vent, et qui faisait tourné le tissu blanc de sa jupe autour d'elle.<br>La jeune fille se pencha-Tu as l'air d'un petit ange, Soleil. Mon ange.-Elle posa son front sur le sien et l'enveloppa de ses bras. On pouvait voir le contraste de leur peau.  
>La jeune femme était légèrement bronzée, sa peau avait un teint brun séduisant.<br>La petite fille était beaucoup plus pâle. Ses cheveux long noirs, étaient divisés en petites boucles, qui soulignaient la blancheur immaculée de sa peau douce.  
>Leur œil était pareil : Large, exotique, comme l'océan Bleu qui s'ouvrait devant elles.<br>-Soleil, nous devons y aller. Nous devons prendre l'avion.  
>-Encore 1 minute, Maman...- Elle se détacha de l'étreinte et tourna son visage vers l'eau- La mer est si belle.<br>-Je sais, princesse. La jeune femme souriait ...-Mais à Azuria tu pourras profiter de tout cela aussi.  
>La petite fille saisi la main que sa mère lui donnait et marchait à côté, ses doigts tenant le bord du chapeau sur sa tête douce.<br>Elles entrèrent dans la maison, où quelques valises attendaient patiemment.  
>Le bruit intermittent d'un téléphone agréable retentit dans l'air du matin. La jeune fille leva le visage et essaya de savoir d'où venait le bruit.<br>Elle découvert le mobile clignotant sur une surface en bois sculpté.  
>Il le prit et l'apporta à son oreille:<br>-Allo?  
>-Ondy?<br>-Oui. Violette c'est toi?  
>- Bien sûr, que c'est moi. Ou tu es bon sang?<br>La jeune fille ferma les yeux et soupira: -Nous sommes toujours là ... Nous ne sommes pas encore parties à l'aéroport.  
>- Et qu'est-ce que tu attends?<br>-C'est encore trop tôt, notre vol part dans deux heures.  
>- Mais Ondy ... Tu sais comment est le trafic à cette époque de l'année ... tout le monde revient de vacances et les routes deviennent impraticables.<br>Ondine l'interrompu: -Je sais. Je sais.  
>-Ouais, je sais que tu sais... Maintenant, passe-moi ma nièce.<br>La jeune fille lâcha le mobile-Soleil, tante Violette veut te parler.  
>La petite arriva en courant et pris le combiné:<br>-Tante Violette.  
>La voix parue alors plus douce- Bonjour princesse ... Comment se sont passées tes vacances?<br>-Très bien, maman m'a appris à nager dans la mer.  
>Il y eu un cri - Comment, dans la mer?<br>-Oui, j'ai bien aimé ... J'ai appris à plonger avec maman.  
>Le cri strident retentit encore- Quoi...?<br>Ondine pris le téléphone, -Eh bien, Oui. Je dois raccrocher, un avion nous attend ... Rendez-vous à 8 heures.  
>-Mais ...<br>La jeune femme appuya sur le bouton et coupa l'appel. Elle se tourna vers sa fille:  
>-Je pense qu'il ne fallait pas le dire à ta tante ...<br>-Tante Violette est collante... Elle a besoin d'un petit ami…  
>- Soleil!- Dit Ondine les yeux grand ouvert - Où tu vas chercher ces idées ?<br>-Toi aussi tu en as besoin, maman.  
>Elle tomba presque a la renverse – Soleil !-Cria elle en éventant ses joues rouges.<br>La petite fille se mit à rire pendant quelque seconde, puis redevenue sérieux. Elle couru s'accrocher a ses jambes:  
>-Je ne te prêterai pas, Maman...Je ne permettrai à personne de te prendre ...<br>–C'est bon de le savoir.-Ondine caressait ses cheveux noirs tout en souriant.  
>Soleil appuya sa tête sur ses jambes... Tu n'es qu'à moi, maman ...<p>

Loin ...

Il été midi et un garçon en regardait sa montre avec agacement.  
>Il ajusta ses lunettes noires sur ses yeux en amandes et se pencha en arrière dans le siège de l'avion.<br>Il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs épais avec impatience.  
>Il était grand, à en juger par sa taille. Mince avec une musculation puissante.<br>Il était énergétique et apparemment au courant de l'attraction qu'il réveillait chez le sexe opposé, puisqu'il ne cessait pas de montrer son sourire de séducteur a toute les filles qui l'observaient.  
>L'ombre d'une barbe d'un jour, lui donnait le visage d'un Don Juan, et un aspect véritablement irrésistible, malgré ses 22 ans. (N  A: j'entends par là que, malgré son jeune âge il est très bien vu).  
>–Chers passagers nous vous informons que nous allons atterrir à Jadielle, nous vous demandons de bien vouloir régler la ceinture, pour plus de sécurité à l'atterrissage. Merci beaucoup.-Dit la voix aiguë d'un agent de bord qui faisait écho dans les haut-parleurs.<br>Enfin nous arrivons... Je ne peux plus attendre pour retrouver ma famille. Quatre ans loin d'eux ont fini par me montrer combien ils me manquent et que j'ai besoin d'eux. Le jeune homme hocha la tête pendant cette conversation avec lui-même.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux, l'aéroport de Jadielle avait était rénové.<br>Le jeune homme pris son sac de voyage gris dans une main et son blouson en cuir noir dans l'autre. Il se mit à marcher derrière les gens qui descendaient. Il descendit un escalator presque automatiquement, sans prêté attention aux yeux féminin qui se posaient sur lui.  
>Il se perdu momentanément dans la foule.<br>- Excusez-moi ? -Quelqu'un lui saisi le bras.  
>Il se tourna pour répondre à une jolie jeune femme brune souriante.<br>Il sourit.  
>- Oui?<br>-Nous sommes venus sur le même vol. -Elle s'assit en face de lui.  
>-Ah ... oui, je me souviens. Je peux vous aidée?<br>La jeune fille se mit à rire, puis se lécha les lèvres lentement, et lui donna une carte:  
>-C'est mon numéro de téléphone.<br>Le garçon lui lança un regard charmeur, qu'elle n'a évidemment pas vu en raison de ses lunettes noires:  
>-Merci.<br>-Appelle-moi par mon nom : Tsadé.-Comme elle était apparue, la jeune femme disparu rapidement de sa vue.  
>Le garçon mit la carte dans la poche de son jean bleu et continua à marcher. Jusqu'à ce que 3 personnes le reconnaissent et courent jusqu'à lui.<br>La première fut, une dame d'âge moyen qui jeta ses bras autour de son cou.  
>-Sacha! Mon fils ... enfin de retour à la maison.<br>Celui-ci essaya d'échapper au baiser de sa mère-Oui maman. Tu m'étouffes…Laisse moi respirer s'il-te-plait.  
>Délia regarda le visage du garçon devant lui, des larmes de joie coulèrent de ses yeux maternels. -Sacha tu as tellement changé ... L'air de l'Italie, t'as fait du bien ...- Elle lui enleva ses lunettes et le repris dans ses bras.-Je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour.<br>-Moi aussi, je suis heureux d'être revenu.  
>Un homme plus grand avec des cheveux plus longs, lui tapota l'épaule. Sacha se retourna, et souriant avec étonnement -Jacky! Mon ami... Toi aussi tu as changé!<br>-Et toi alors !-Répondit il.-Tu as l'air d'un vrai Casanova.  
>Il lui fit une étreinte amicale, jusqu'à ce que l'écho d'un enfant attire l'attention du nouveau venu. Il se sépara de son ami, avant de rencontrer une jeune femme avec plus ou moins le même âge que lui, avec des cheveux noirs élégants contenus en une demi-queue de cheval. Elle portait une robe de plage et des tongs vertes. Ses yeux bleus le regardèrent pendant quelques secondes, puis tombèrent sur la tête d'une jeune fille dans ses bras.<br>Sacha couvert sa bouche avec une main et recula, laissant tomber tout ce qu'il avait. Il a ensuite montré son visage souriant et sans attendre courut à sa cousine.  
>- Melody.-S'écria il en lui donnant un gros baiser sur la joue.<br>La petite regarda la scène un peu impressionné, et laissa entrevoir un léger sourire et ne décolla pas ses yeux du jeune étranger.  
>-Salut Sacha.-Répondit la jeune femme à son salut.<br>- Pour l'amour de Dieu. Tu m'as laissé 2 ans sans nouvelles. –Répondit- il, en se tournant vers sa cousine et Jacky. Puis, sans avis il prit le bébé des bras de la jeune fille et à s'éloigna de quelques centimètres.  
>– Tu n'as pas oublié ta nièce Aislin ?<br>- Comment pourrais-je oublier cette petite poupée –Sacha regarda la petite fille et sourit à la grimaces, qu'elle lui fit.-Dans la dernière photo que vous m'avez envoyé ce n'était qu'un petit bout de chou rose charmant ... mais maintenant, au cours des mois c'est déjà une belle petite fille ... Encore un an et tonton Sacha s'occupera de faire peur aux garçons qui s'approcheront de toi.  
>Melody rit – Mais elle n'a que 2 ans!<br>-Et pour effrayer ses fiancés je pourrais te donné un coup de main, comme je suis son père. -Dit une voix.  
>- Jacky !<br>–Avec mon aide c'est sûr. Évidemment, je ne permettrai à personne de profiter d'elle sur...  
>- Sacha !<br>–Ont dirais deux homme de la préhistoire -Déclara Mme Ketchum.  
>Sacha haussa juste les épaules et commença à marcher avec Aislin dans les bras, tandis que le reste de sa famille le suivait par derrière.<br>-Certes, ta fille et ta copie conforme, Melody. Cheveux noirs et raide, la peau blanche.  
>-Et les yeux de tante Délia ...<br>–C'est Vrai. Espérons qu'elle ne prenne pas son caractère.  
>-Sacha Ketchum !<br>-Je plaisante, maman. Je plaisante.  
>Jacky interrompit la conversation, en ouvrant la porte de sa Renault Megane verte.<br>- Où allons-nous?  
>-Au Bourg-palette.<br>-Ehmmm, Maman ... -Dit Sacha en regardant la dame qui voyageait a coté du siège du conducteur. -Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester à la maison ...  
>- Pourquoi?<br>Le garçon se racla la gorge plutôt mal à l'aise:  
>-Parce que ... Je ne serai pas seul ... La semaine prochaine, ma copine vient ...<br>– Ta copine ? Demandèrent simultanément Melody et Mme Ketchum.  
>-Oui, ma petite amie. Qu'es qu'il y a d'exceptionnel?<br>–Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais une fiancée...- Dit Tracey.  
>-C'est parce que je l'ai rencontrée il ya 5 mois ...- Sacha fit un clin d'œil à sa nièce qui était éclaté de rire-Même Aislin aime l'idée d'avoir une tante.<br>Melody grommela: -Elle en a déjà une.  
>Sacha échangea un regard avec sa cousine, puis tourna la tête.<br>- Et comment s'appelle t-elle ?-Demanda délia.  
>-Aleesha Lowe... On s'est rencontrés lors de ma visite à Londres.<br>- Londres?  
>-Oui, à un concours ... elle était une des organisatrice et moi j'étais un invité spécial ...- Le jeune homme se tourna vers la jeune fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui –Qu'en pense tu, Dy?<br>Elle secoua la tête -C'est ta vie. Je garde mon opinion.  
>Sacha pinça ses lèvres.<br>–Ecoute fils...-Dit Délia.  
>- Oui, maman?<br>- Est-ce Aleesha et toi... heu... vous... vivez ensemble?  
>- Bien sûr! C'est ma petite amie.<br>Jacky rigola.  
>- Quelle est cette nouvelle tendance de vivre ensemble sans mariage.- La voix de la mère de Sacha semblait un peu exaltée.<br>–Je ne suis plus un gamin. J'ai 22 ans et je peux faire de ma vie avec qui je veux, maman.  
>- Ne me parle pas comme ça, jeune homme !<br>Melody souleva sa fille, et posa son menton sur sa petite tête, puis échangea un regard avec Jacky à travers le rétroviseur.

Ondine caressait les cheveux longs noirs de Soleil, qui était couché avec sa tête sur ses genoux. Avec ses petites mains sous sa joue rouge, elle souriait à la chaude caresse.  
>À plusieurs reprises elle soupira, regardant son ange dormir précieusement.<br>Elle regarda par la fenêtre de l'avion, les nuages et le ciel commençait à peine à mourir. La jeune femme assise dans le siège rembourré, essayait de ne pas se laissait allée.  
>ça faisait 4 heures qu'elle voyageait.<br>Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le plaisir de ce moment donné. Elle pensait au moment ou elle avait presque perdu le bébé à l'accouchement.  
>Ondine observa Soleil en se souvenant de ce qui s'est passé il y a 4 ans ...<br>_L'obscurité et le froid se confondaient.  
>Des voix étranges et lointaines, qui soudainement commençaient à partir. Une forte odeur fraîche et des mains se posaient sur son front.<br>Ondine soudain ouvert les yeux, étonné de ne pas reconnaître où elle était. Elle se trouva couché sur une civière, vêtue d'une robe bleue d'hôpital, ses cheveux cachés sous un bonnet de la même matière. Une aiguille intraveineuse attachée à son bras qui lui donné un liquide transparent.  
>Plusieurs personnes portaient un masque et semblaient tourner autour d'elle dans un mouvement lent.<br>–Elle s'est réveillée!-Dit quelqu'un.  
>Tout le monde se tourna vers Ondine.<br>–Tu te sens bien petite ?- Demanda la voix amicale d'une femme.  
>- Où suis-je? Mon bébé ...<br>–Sa fait 2 heures que nous essayons de vous réanimez... Regardez, nous ne sommes pas aller nous coucher. Votre situation semble très compliquée, vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang et ce serait dangereux de faire une césarienne .Nous craignons que l'anesthésie vous endorme pour toujours...  
>Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes les yeux - Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?<br>Les médecins la regardèrent pendant une seconde, puis le médecin qui avait commencé à parler continua:  
>-Il est à craindre que vous ou votre bébé mourriez pendant l'accouchement... Votre sœur m'a demandé de vous sauvé la vie ...<br>Ondine sanglotait-Non ... s'il vous plaît sauvez mon bébé. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de vivre.  
>Le docteur lui serra sa main pâle et froide. Son sourire la réconforta.<br>-Nous ferons tout notre possible pour préserver votre vie à tout les deux. C'est notre travail ... mais nous avons besoin de votre aide.  
>-Oui ...<br>- Avez-vous la force nécessaire pour un accouchement normal ?  
>- Dr Weaver ...- Dit une autre voix masculine. Une grande silhouette s'avança.-C'est une fille. Elle vient juste de récupérer de son malaise, et elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Est-il prudent de l'exposer à un effort de ce genre? De cette façon, nous pouvons perdre les deux…<br>–Chirurgien Harwort ... Je connais les risques de ma décision ...  
>-Mais ...<br>Ondine grinça des dents en raison des douleurs qui recommencèrent à se faire sentir:  
>-Dr ...-Dit elle faiblement:- Je suis prête... essayer.<br>- Vous en êtes sûr ?  
>La jeune fille essaya de sourire, mais seulement se mordit les lèvres et serra les doigts:<br>-Oui…  
>Pour une période de temps, elle fit tout ce qu'il lui dit et inspirait et expirait.<br>Mais bientôt, les contractions ralentirent ses efforts. Elle ne pouvait pas les contrôler et ne trouvait pas le temps de respirer.  
>Elle commença à penser que c'était inutile. Que ce que le chirurgien avait dit était vrai. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.<br>-Je ne peux pas ... Je ne peux pas ...- la jeune fille tomba épuisée.  
>Quelqu'un lui serra la main avec bonté.<br>-Si vous pouvez ... Je sais, que vous pouvez le faire ...  
>Ondine laissa échapper un cri de douleur.<br>Elle rassembla ses dernières forces, ignorant la contraction, et réussi à pousser cette créature qui s'accrochait à elle.  
>Un doux gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge quand elle trouva le petit paquet rose que le Dr tenait dans ses bras. Un cri fit alors éruption ce qui fit rire toute les personnes présentes.<br>Un soulagement énorme ému Ondine. Enfin, le visage qu'elle avait envie de voir, était maintenant sous ses yeux.  
>-C'est une fille ... Une belle petite fille.<br>Elle réussi à sécher ses larmes, les gouttes de sueur tombaient de son visage, se mêlant à eux.  
>Une infirmière venue lui déposé dans ses bras le corps chaud de son bébé.<br>- Je savais que tu pouvais-Dit l'infirmière en lui souriant.  
>-Merci.<br>-J'ai une question pour vous,... Comment se sent-on quand on est Maman?  
>Ondine regarda le visage exquis de son nouveau-né. Ses joues ressemblaient à des pétales de rose, ses longs cils noirs. Sa peau était blanche et lisse.<br>-C'est un sentiment merveilleux ...- Répondit elle a voix basse en essayant de ne pas tremblé- Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens ... Je sais juste que je voudrais revivre ce moment plusieurs fois.  
>Elle sourit, ne s'attendant pas à une autre réponse- Félicitations. Et comment appelez-vous cet ange?<br>-Soleil.  
>- C'est beau nom Soleil.<em>  
>Ondine soupira soulagée quand elle ouvert les yeux. De retour dans le monde de la réalité.<br>- Maman?  
>La jeune femme s'inclina. Soleil la regarder de près.<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a princesse?  
>Le petit tendu la main et couvrit Ondine de baisers.<br>-On est bientôt arrivées?  
>-Bientôt, je pense<br>Soleil s'assit et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. La petite, était déterminée à protéger sa mère de tout un chacun.

Jacky croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le mur, a regarder Sacha qui jouait avec Aislin.  
>Sa propre apparence n'avait pas beaucoup changée. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi longs qu'avant mais pas aussi courts que son beau-cousin. Il portait une chemise grise et un pantalon noir.<br>-Maintenant, Sacha a une fille.- Rit-il.  
>Le concerné se retourna, ils étaient complètement seuls dans la chambre.<br>–Elle est belle tu sais? J'espère sincèrement qu'elle tira de toi, Jacky ... Une autre femme dans la famille comme Melody, ça pourrait être catastrophique ... J'ai peur de ta femme, pourquoi elle n'est pas plus mature que toi? Toujours a me harceler, me surveiller des yeux, savoir ce que je pense et…  
>Jacky se racla la gorge.<br>-Celui qui a besoin pour grandir ici, c'est toi Sacha !- Hurla une voix derrière Jacky.  
>Le jeune homme fut étonné, et se donna un coup sur le visage:<br>-Melody ... Tu n'étais pas avec ma mère bien-aimée?  
>-Je suis débout en face de toi : Et tu ne me vois pas ?<br>Jacky rit et pris sa fille dans ses bras, il la leva, un changement de couche s'imposait.  
>–Je crois que nous avons à parler cousin. Tu ne penses pas?<br>Sacha nota le ton méchant de la jeune fille.  
>-Je ne suis pas là pour un interrogatoire.<br>-Juste une question ...  
>- Laquelle ?<br>– Une petite amie ? Vraiment Sacha ?  
>Il souffla. Je savais que ça viendrait de cette façon.<br>- Quel est le problème?  
>-Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un alors que tu aimes une autre personne !<br>-J'aime Aleesha !  
>Melody le regardait fixement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ses pupilles incroyables variaient dans un ton bleu ciel.<br>- Vraiment? –Objecta t'elle.- Alors ... Pourquoi tes yeux disent le contraire?  
>-Mes yeux ne disent rien parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas parler ...-Répliqua Sacha.<br>La jeune femme soupira tristement.  
>-Sacha ...<br>– Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi ...?  
>-C'est toi qui remue le couteau dans la plaie, c'est toi qui parle d'elle...<br>Il ferma les yeux et demanda une voix rauque: - Eh bien? Qu'est que tu sais...?  
>–Pas beaucoup de chose. L'arène d'Azuria n'est plus gérée par les sœurs williams... Ondine vit à l'étranger ... Pierre ne donne pas d'informations aussi facilement.<br>-Elle t'a appelée?  
>-Non.<br>Sacha eu un rire amer: - Et c'est ton amie? Elle n'est même pas venue pour ton mariage.  
>–Elle avait ses raisons... Ce n'est pas à moi de la juger. Pour moi, elle est toujours mon amie, ma cousine et la tante d'Aislin<br>Le jeune homme a continua : -Eh bien, elle a continué sa vie et je continue la mienne... Je lui souhaite toute la chance du le monde …  
>Melody le prit chaleureusement dans ses bras, laissant tomber sa tête sur sa large poitrine.<br>-Je suis content que tu sois là, cousin ... ça m'as manqué de ne plus me battre avec toi...  
>Il lui rendit son étreinte. Et sourit- Tu m'as manqué aussi, toi et ta psychologie bénie ...<br>-En parlant de psychologie, tu ferrais un bon père…  
>-Moi ?- Sursauta Sacha comme si on l'avait piqué avec une aiguille.<br>–Tu joue avec Aislin ... C'est ta nature, tu aimes les enfants.  
>-Pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'enfants ... Et je suis trop jeune pour faire face aux couches et aux biberons ...<br>Elle se mit à rire.-Je paierai beaucoup pour te voir !  
>-T'es méchante.<br>Melody le serra plus fort qu'avant.  
>- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?- Lui demanda il, pour cette soudaine affection.<br>-Je viens de trouver quelque chose en toi qui me donne un grand espoir pour l'avenir ... Peut-être que tu le connais et que tu ne veux pas l'admettre ...  
>-Je déteste quand tu parle dans un langage codé…<br>-Et je déteste quand tu ne comprends pas le sens...

Tante Daisy?  
>La jeune blonde se retourna elle était dans la cuisine en faisant 6 tasses de café. Soleil était en avant avec ses mains derrière son dos.<br>-Qu'es ce qu'il y a princesse?  
>La petite fille balançait un pied. On pouvait voir qu'elle était un peu nerveuse.<br>- Je peux te poser une question?  
>-Bien sûr, Soleil. Que veux-tu savoir?<br>-Tu promets de ne rien dire à maman ?  
>Daisy devenue sérieuse.-Promit, se sera un secret entre nous deux. D'accord?- Elle regarda les tasses de café fumante.-Je vais d'abord porter sa au salon. Attend moi ici ...<br>La petite fille regarda la jeune femme partir avec le plateau, en ferma la porte derrière elle.  
>Elle monta sur un tabouret et posa ses coudes sur le comptoir. Elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux longs et la regarda.<br>-Je suis la princesse.-Déclara Daisy, elle prit une chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.  
>Soleil lui montra la belle boucle noire soutenu dans ses doigts un peu inquiète:<br>-Tatie ... Pourquoi mes cheveux ne sont pas de la même couleur que maman? Pourquoi ils sont raides alors que moi j'ai plein de boucles?  
>Elle sourit avec compréhension –Viens ici.- Dit-elle avec tendresse. La petite fille venue et s'assied sur ses genoux. Elle lui fit un long baiser sur son front.<br>-Tes cheveux sont très beaux...  
>- Mais regarde, ils ne sont pas comme maman! Elle est si belle et je… -Soleil se tut.<br>-Tu es belle mon ange.-L'interrompit Daisy –Ta mère ne te le répète pas tout le temps ?  
>-Oui, mais ...<br>-Ecoute ...- La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant de poursuivre. Elle savait que si elle parlait Ondine ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Toute la famille était strictement interdite de parler du père de Soleil. Mais les questions de l'enfant se succédaient avec une fréquence croissante:  
>-Tu as cette couleur de cheveux parce que ... C'est comme ton père.<br>Ces yeux larmoyants semblaient s'éclaircir:  
>- Mon papa a les cheveux comme ça?<br>-Ouais.  
>Soleil sourit pendant quelques secondes puis redevint sérieuse:<br>-La dernière fois que j'ai demandé à maman pour mon papa, elle se sentait très triste et puis elle s'est mise à pleurer ... Tante Lily m'a dit de ne plus en parler que parce que maman est triste … et je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure.  
>-Tu aimes beaucoup ta maman. Pas vrai ?<br>-Oui tante Daisy. Je me sens mal quand maman est triste, parce que ses yeux deviennent brillants et elle part dans sa chambre pleurer. Mais je m'en rends compte ... Je sais qu'elle pense a mon papa quand elle pleure.  
>Daisy serra les lèvres: Oh, Ondine ... Je pensais que le cauchemar était terminé…<br>-Et même si je lui fais beaucoup de bisoux, elle ne s'arrête pas de pleurer ... Tante Lily est venu l'embrasser et ensuite l'a laissé tranquille ... Pourquoi tante Daisy? Mon papa ne veut pas de moi ?  
>Mon petit ange, ton père ne sait même pas que tu existes ... – Pensa la jeune fille en regardant le visage de sa nièce.<br>- Qu'est-ce que ta mère te dit toujours?  
>-Que papa nous aimait beaucoup, mais qu'il a du partir.<br>-Oui Soleil. Maman et moi ne te mentons pas, ton père t'aime beaucoup. Tu me crois ?  
>La porte s'ouvrit et le beau visage d'une jeune femme aux cheveux roux, les observa:<br>- Pourquoi vous chuchotez vous deux ?  
>- Maman !<br>-Hey, Ondine.  
>Soleil sauta de Daisy et couru dans les bras de sa mère.<br>-Ma princesse et moi, allons dormir.- Dit Ondine-Demain, nous avons une longue journée, et le changement nous attend…  
>- Pourquoi ne pas rester ici pour quelques jours?<br>-Désolé, Daisy ... mais il n'y a rien de mieux que d'être à sa maison.  
>-Mais c'est ta maison.<br>Ondine arqua un sourcil – Azuria n'est pas un endroit sûr pour nous et ce depuis longtemps elle a cessé d'être ma maison.-Elle se tourna et retourna d'où elle venait, elle quitta sa famille et se retira pour dormir.  
>Elle resta près du lit de Soleil jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fermé les yeux.<br>Elle embrassa affectueusement sa joue et la recouvert d'une couverture. Il alluma une petite veilleuse qui jetait une lumière tamisée et après quelques minutes pour contempler son sommeille, s'en alla, fermant la porte doucement.  
>Sa chambre individuelle était, comme elle l'avait laissé près de 10 ans.<br>Ondine sourit après avoir vue ces photos de petite fille. Quand elle avait cet aspect si négligent et peu féminin.  
>Elle sourit encore plus de se rappeler ses manières brusques et le comportement qui était plus digne d'un garçon plutôt qu'une fille.<br>Au fil du temps son caractère avait changé. Elle avait également appris à se comporter comme la dame qu'elle était, et d'exploiter sa beauté jusque-là restée cachée.  
>Elle se rappela le visage de tout le monde quand elle était apparue habillé en fille.<br>Ondine laissa échapper un petit rire doux pour recréer la scène dans son esprit.  
>Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur un portrait, qu'elle n'avait jamais mis là.<br>Il s'arrêta, le prit dans ses mains et le regarda exaspéré.  
>- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici?<br>La photo montrait, un garçon aux cheveux noirs, prendre par la taille une fille aux longs cheveux roux. Les deux avaient un large sourire. De toute évidence il profitait de ce moment agréable.  
>Ondine regarda l'image, ne voulant pas penser que c'était elle sur la photo.<br>-Daisy aurait dû s'en débarrasser.- Grommela t-elle ...- Je ne veux pas que ces choses tombent entre les mains de Soleil.  
>Cependant, malgré ses propres mots, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder dans le miroir du passé.<br>Elle se mordit les lèvres ... -Sacha ...- Murmura t-elle par inadvertance.  
>Elle ferma les yeux hermétiquement et subitement mit le portrait entre quelques livres sur le bureau.<br>Elle poussa un soupir et changea de vêtements pour porter quelque chose de confortable pour dormir.  
>Elle mit une chemise de nuit sur son corps et elle se coucha sur le matelas large.<br>Elle tendit le bras et éteint la lumière. Elle posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et tira la couette, des chevilles jusqu'à la taille.  
>Les souvenirs agités révèrent dans son esprit... Pourquoi cette vague de nostalgie?<br>Elle cligna des yeux. Ondine pouvait se voir debout au milieu d'une belle salle.  
><em>Il faisait nuit ...<br>Une robe de soie blanche, décrivait parfaitement les lignes exquises de son corps. Sa jupe ample et vaporeuse arrivait à ses pieds.  
>Le décolleté, laissant ses épaules nues, permettait de deviner les coins audacieux et mystérieux de sa poitrine.<br>Sur sa tête un grand nombre de petites roses blanches rejeté une couleur crème sur ses longs cheveux rouges. Melody avait pris soin de placer chaque fleur dans ses cheveux, en prenant toute la matinée pour le faire.  
>Ondine mis sa main sur sa gorge, elle pouvait sentir sous ses doigts, son pouls qui battait à toute vitesse.<br>Elle était nerveuse. Très nerveuse.  
>Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le grand lit qui était devant elle. Cela ne faisait qu'accroître sa tension. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec impatience.<br>Sa féminité serait testée en quelques minutes.  
>-Ciel ... Pourquoi j'ai si peur?<br>Elle laissa échapper un gémissement. La terreur et la curiosité empêché le contrôle principal des émotions de son corps.  
>Après tout, elle n'avait que 16 ans! Elle ne savait presque rien de la vie ...<br>La porte s'ouvrit derrière son dos. Elle se mit à haleter sans se retourner.  
>Quelqu'un était entré. Les pas s'arrêtèrent derrière elle.<br>–Ils sont tous partis...- dit une voix masculine dans un ton très naturel.  
>–Ah…-Répondue Ondine sans se retourné car elle savait qui était derrière elle.<br>Rien ne se passa pendant quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et des bras puissants autour de sa taille.  
>-Enfin seuls ...- Murmura la même voix sur un accent doux.<br>Il l'avait surprise, les joues de la jeune fille était légèrement rouge en même temps, son cœur battait la chamade. Il se tourna pour se retrouver face à face avec elle.  
>Sacha était incroyablement beau dans sa chemise blanche, les deux premiers boutons était détachés partie révélatrice de sa poitrine ... Le pantalon noir, modelé les muscles puissants de ses jambes. Et ses cheveux noirs courts étaient bien peignés.<br>- Qu'est-ce que l'amour?  
>Ondine remarqua l'intensification des joues roses. Elle évita son regard.<br>-J'ai peur ...- Murmura elle.  
>Elle l'attendait à rire, mais Sacha pris son visage dans ses mains et le porta à son visage.<br>-Ondy ... si tu veux on le fait plus tard ... Ne te préoccupe pas de sa.-Il parlait doucement et regarder ces deux bleu-vert qui avait une certaine appréhension.  
>Elle pencha la tête -Ce n'est pas ...- Elle soupira-Eh bien ... Je pense que ... J'ai peur de ne pas répondre à tes attentes ... Je ...<br>Sacha mit un doigt sur ses lèvres –J'ai un très grand respect pour toi.  
>Ondine le regarda. Il semblait si sûr de ce qu'il faisait… Lentement elle ouvrit ses lèvres et se mit doucement à embrasser le doigt qui continué à toucher un coin de sa bouche délicieuse.<br>Le garçon poussa un gémissement doux, en sentant la chaleur enveloppant le dessus de sa main.  
>-Ondy...<br>-Oui ... Oui Sacha…-Elle rougit encore plus.-C'est notre nuit de noces…  
>– Tu en es sûr? Je ne veux pas faire pression sur toi.<br>Elle été profondément affligé. Mais pour lui, elle semblait plus belle et angélique que jamais.  
>Il leva les yeux et se concentra sur son propre, mal à être courageux.<br>Sacha pressa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'Ondine laisse tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il caressa son dos, en baisant ses cheveux parfumés.  
>-Je vais prendre soin de toi ...- Il passa un bras autour d'elle et la tirant vers lui. Elle se pencha pour répondre à ses lèvres roses, qui étaient entrouverte.<br>Avec un soupir avides Sacha l'embrassa doucement, comme s'il cherchait à absorber la confirmation qu'il cherchait. Dans la fusion de leurs bouches il lui fit une longue caresse.  
>Ondine croisa ses bras derrière son cou et lui rendit son baiser avec passion, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et soyeux.<br>Avec un talent sensuelle qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle possédé, elle se sépara de ses lèvres et couru avec la pointe de sa langue sur les contours de sa bouche.  
>Sacha ne s'attendait pas à cela d'elle et pour un moment, il ouvrit les yeux impressionnés. Ensuite, il les referma, pour recevoir à nouveau, la poussée douce de sa langue.<br>Elle poussa un soupir quand elle ressentit en réponse le souffle masculin dans son cou en provoquant un picotement sur sa colonne vertébrale. Il dessina la ligne de son menton avec ses lèvres laissant une traînée de baisers humides sur sa gorge et les épaules. Et avec une lenteur douloureuse explora chaque centimètre de son beau visage, Ondine cru qu'elle perdait connaissance.  
>Elle ne s'était jamais sentie comme ça. C'était comme si la chaleur et l'électricité fondait en elle, créant un tourbillon d'émotions et de sentiments pour elle inconnu.<br>Un sentiment envahi Sacha en sentant, le parfum délicieux émanant d'Ondine, qui doucement les laissa abandonnés à eux-mêmes. Ils partagèrent ensemble, ce moment d'harmonie.  
>Mais, à ce stade était trop ...<br>Il remarqua toutes les parties de son anatomie de femme, surtout quand elle fut collée contre sa propre poitrine.  
>Quand elle respirait, ses "poumons" s'élevaient involontairement, et créèrent une séparation entre son décolleté, puis redessiner les courbes sobres de sa poitrine.<br>Ce fut presque douloureux ...  
>-Je t'aime ...- murmura la jeune femme à côté de son oreille.<br>-Je t'aime aussi ...- dit-il avant de glisser ses mains sur sa taille pour trouver les boutons de la robe.  
>Ondine eu un léger frisson, quand elle sentie les boutons de sa robe s'ouvrir. L'air de la nuit commençait à s'infiltrer entre, la soie exquise et sa peau.<br>Une honte douce colora ses joues après s'être aperçue que la robe allait bientôt révéler sa taille élancée devant lui. Elle ferma les yeux, les lèvres de Sacha tracé un chemin à partir du jusqu'à son oreille, et ensuite trouva sa bouche pour un baiser plus profond, plus intense, plus urgent que jamais.  
>Il termina en relâchant le dernier bouton et la robe tomba finalement à ses pieds pour la découvrir complètement.<br>Sacha ne pu trouver de mots pour décrire sa beauté. Ondine était belle. Son corps était parfait.  
>Elle remarqua son embarras et la gêne qu'il lui causait. Il regarda son visage rougir.<br>- Il ne faut pas avoir honte ...- Il embrassa sa joue doucement ...- Tu es une belle femme-Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille, et la souleva jusqu'au lit.  
>Il l'a posa doucement, tandis qu'elle enlevait sa couronne presque desséché de sa tête. Ses cheveux étaient libres et ils tombaient par-dessus ses épaules en désordre.<br>Sacha dû admettre que sa peau lisse était comme un aimant puissant aux caresses de ses lèvres et de ses doigts. Il l'embrassa, tandis qu'elle tomba en douceur sur les draps.  
>Il lui chuchotait des choses sans cesser de l'embrasser.<br>La jeune fille sourit à ses paroles et a son amour tendre. Elle n'avait plus peur ...  
>- Je reviens...<em>  
>Ondine revint alors à la réalité.<br>Sa chambre individuelle apparaissait de nouveau devant ses yeux.  
>Elle couvert sa tête très embarrassée ...<br>- Dieu. Mais a quoi je pense?- Dit-elle a voix haute.  
>Elle mit l'oreiller autour de son cou, peu importe qui l'avait entendue.<br>Elle ressentait de la peine... et autres chose.  
>La voix de Sacha résonnait encore dans son esprit:<br>-_ Je reviens..._  
>Ondine souffla et mit la tête sous l'oreiller.<br>Et bien, il avait tenu sa promesse, non seulement avec soin. Mais cette nuit-là était devenue la plus belle de toute sa vie.

–Ce n'est pas vrai Sacha…  
>Melody tira les rideaux lourds qui gardé la pièce sombre. Le soleil est venu en torrents.<br>-Sacha lève-toi. On doit y'aller ...  
>-Sors d'ici Melody.- dit une voix-Je veux dormir encore 2 heures.<br>- Mais il est 8 heures!  
>–Raison de plus... Pourquoi tu me réveilles à cette heure le matin?<br>Elle le frappa. Il s'était couché avec les mêmes vêtements de la veille!  
>-Tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner à Jadielle tu ne te rappelles pas?<br>Sacha grogna juste avant d'ouvrir les yeux-... Je n'ai pas de voiture pour y aller…  
>- Prend celle de Jacky…<br>– Pourquoi celle de Jacky? Je veux la mienne…  
>-Je ... Lève-toi !<br>-Quand tu sortiras d'ici ... Je ne me changerais pas devant toi!  
>-Tu n'a rien que je ne connaisse pas ...<p>

Ondine alla dans la salle de bains pour sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette. Elle se regarda dans le miroir pendant un moment:  
>Elle avait une chemise sans manche noire qui faisait autocollant sur le dessus de son corps. Une jupe courte, faite de deux morceaux transparents dans des nuances de fond vert et bleue, qui enveloppaient ses hanche un peu mal à l'aise.<br>Elle se regarda d'un œil critique et secoua la tête légèrement peu contente de se qu'elle voyait. Elle quitta la salle avec une paire de sandales noires à la main.  
>Dans la cuisine, Daisy se servait une grande tasse de café. Elle leva un sourcil quand elle vit sa sœur entrer:<br>–Tu vas a la pêche ?- Interrogea elle avec ironie.  
>Ondine ignora ses commentaires et mit ses sandales à talons hauts sur ses pieds.<br>–Café s'il -te-plait…  
>-D'abord on dit : Bonjours Daisy, tu as bien dormi ? Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me faire un café ?- Murmura la jeune blonde en prenant le café.<br>-Comme tu dis...-  
>Daisy mit la tasse et une assiette de toasts en face d'elle.<br>- Tu sors ?- Interrogea la jeune femme.  
>-Oui –Dit Ondine en prenant une petite gorgée- Je vais à Jadielle, je voudrais acheter quelques petites choses.<br>- Pourquoi pas ici?  
>-Parce que je veux aller à Jadielle car il me faut une voiture. Et je veux l'acheter là-bas.<br>–Depuis quand tu conduis ?-Demanda Daisy surprise.  
>Ondine mordit dans le pain grillé et donna a sa sœur un regard sévère, un de ceux qui intimidaient quiconque ose le contredire.<br>- Tu veux venir avec moi?–Ajouta elle en passant à côté de son précédent commentaire- Je te laisse après à ton travail.  
>Daisy se tourna vers l'horloge sur le mur -Si j'ai le temps. Hey, Ondi ...- ses yeux tombèrent sur une alliance d'or très fine sur son annulaire gauche. Elle fut surprise parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu.<br>- Oui ...?  
>La jeune fille soupira ...Je lui dis ou pas...?<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4 : La clarté

Chapitre 4 : La clarté

Ondine semblait ignorer les regards que sa sœur jetés sur la petite bague. Elle répondue:  
>-Je ne resterai pas, et ne me demande pas de rester.<br>-Ce n'est pas ça…  
>-Oui, je travail. Les études m'ont laissé 3 ans pour me recevoir comme biologiste-marine.<br>-Ce n'est pas sa.-Daisy soupira: -C'est Sacha.  
>– Qu'es ce qui se passe encore avec lui?-Demanda Ondine sur un ton irritant.<br>- N'a tu pas entendu parler de quelque chose?  
>-Non.<br>- Tu n'es pas intéressé de le savoir?  
>-Non. Il a sa vie et moi la mienne- répondit la jeune fille dans un ton impassible –Et c'est très bien comme ça.<br>-Comme, je pensais que tu l'aimais…  
>- Ah ouais? Et depuis quand? Si je me souviens bien, tu as été la première à soutenir ma séparation avec lui<br>-Mais c'est parce que je ne connaissais pas l'existence de ta fille…  
>Ondine ne répondis pas.<br>-Maintenant, je crois que vous n'auriez pas dû vous séparer ... Pour Soleil ...-Ajouta la voix de Daisy.  
>La jeune femme posa la tasse sur le comptoir – Qu'est ce qui se passe avec elle ?<br>-Elle est revenue sur l'étape du« pourquoi »?  
>- Encore?<br>-Oui, mais je pense que maintenant on ne peut plus lui mentir comme avant. La petite est très intelligente.  
>-Qu'est qu'elle a demandé cette fois? -<br>-Je pense qu'elle ne se sent pas à sa place ... Elle est différente de toi. À partir de tes cheveux et ... elle pense que tu es jolie et...elle non…  
>Ondine frappa son front-Oh ... ma petite princesse. Je ne savais pas ce que tu pensais ... Et tu lui as répondue quoi?<br>-La vérité ...  
>- Quelle vérité? - La voix de la jeune femme rousse devenue soudainement tendue.<br>-Qu'elle ressemble à son père ...  
>- Daisy!<br>-Eh bien, c'était la seule chose que je pouvais dire. Tu aurais dû voir, son visage était si triste et préoccupé ...  
>-Je pensais qu'on avait réussi à arracher ses idées paternel de sa tête ... ma fille souffre ... Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit?<br>-Parce que à chaque fois qu'elle te demande pour son père tu pleures, et elle ne veut pas te rendre triste...  
>Ondine la regarda. Le froid qu'elle avait montré au début n'existait plus.<br>– Tu fais toujours la même chose? Pourquoi essayer de faire semblant de montrer quelque chose que tu n'es pas?  
>-Parfois, je suis si faible, Daisy ... Je ne sais pas comment cacher mes sentiments a Soleil. Je ne veux pas lui faire du mal et, apparemment, c'est ce que j'ai fait.<br>-Ondy…  
>-Je ne veux pas que ma princesse souffre, je ne le supporterai pas. Par conséquent, il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle sache tout de son père…<br>-Écoute, la petite fille a besoin de savoir la vérité sur ses origines ... même si Sacha ne sais même pas son existence ...  
>-Les choses ne se sont pas bien terminées entre nous, Daisy. Je ne pouvais pas aller lui dire que j'étais enceinte.<br>-Mais tu le souhaitais.  
>-Ça ne compte pas. Je sais qu'il y aura un moment ou il faudra tout dire à Soleil, mais pas maintenant.<br>Daisy soupira: -J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.  
>-Je mentirais si je disais oui.-Ondine se tourna: - On y va ?<br>–Oui. Je vais réveiller Violet pour qu'elle s'occupe de l'enfant ... Une autre chose, ne lui dit pas ce que je t'ai dit.  
>Daisy sortit et l'autre jeune femme appuya son visage dans ses mains:<br>-Sacha...

Une jeune fille marchait directement vers lui. Déménagement ses hanches et faisant un séduisant sourire provocateur.  
>Sacha baissa ses lunettes de soleil et donna un coup d'œil à la femme, ou plutôt sur son corps, en vérifiant la « marchandise».<br>Quand elle passa à côté de lui, il se retourna et murmura à voix haute: -Comme j'aimerai être de la dentelle pour être apte a caché vos secrets les plus intimes ... Auuch -! Un coup de poing le calma.  
>Il se tourna vers son côté en se frottant le bras, et rencontra les yeux presque noirs de Melody:<br>- Oh - s'exclama t-il: -J'ai oublié que tu étais ici.  
>– Et c'est pour ça que tu t'occupes de flirter avec la première fille qui te sourit? On t'a collé les hormones de Pierre?<br>- Pourquoi?  
>–Tu me files la honte. On dirait que tu fais une partie de chasse? Qu'est-ce que tu es devenu? Un autre compliment comme ça et ce sera un coup de poing dans ton joli visage-Menaça Melody en lui montrant son poing comme un avertissement.<br>Sacha tourna son visage et se moqua doucement.  
>– Bon, suis-moi, je veux aller acheter quelque chose à Aislin.- Melody s'arrêta devant une boutique de vêtements pour enfants de la région.- Puisque nous sommes dans la ville de Jadielle, je vais saisir l'occasion. Attends ici.-<br>Et avant que Sacha ai pu protester, elle disparu dans la boutique ne laissant que la suite de sa jolie robe violette après elle.  
>Il renifla avec dégoût et se pencha en arrière contre un mur. Il se consacra à regarder sans beaucoup d'intérêt l'environnement.<br>Jadielle avait définitivement prospéré pendant sa longue absence. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, regrettant de ne pas avoir porté Pikachu. Il est vrai que son vieil ami ne jouissait pas de bonne santé, mais ça aurait pu lui faire du bien.  
>Beaucoup de gens allaient et venaient dans la rue pour faire des achats.<br>–Est ce que nous ne sommes pas Noël …-Pensa Sacha, il secoua la tête.  
>Et puis, parmi tant d'autres, ses yeux découvrirent quelque chose d'intéressant.<br>Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ces longues jambes galbées et, couvert de cette couleur dorée séduisante que seul le chaud soleil pouvait donner.  
>Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil pour élargir son champ de vision.<br>L'étrangère en question était en face de lui, de dos. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son corps, en commençant par les pieds :  
>-Il n'y a rien de plus sexy qu'une fille en talons hauts...- Se dit il, pendant qu'il pensait ce que sa serait de parcourir avec ses doigts ses longues jambes galbé. Il avala difficilement, et s'arrêta pour étudier la courbe de ses hanches. Sa jupe était vert mer et permettait de deviner le commencement de ce qui était déjà de dos très subtil, et son t-shirt noirs bordés sa taille minuscule, tout en la torturant a des fins malicieuses.<br>Sacha avait la bouche sèche.  
>Il nota ses épaules délicieusement bronzée nues, le cou où un vampire pourrait ... sa bouche ... Bien sûr, ses lèvres charnues auraient un goût de fraise mûre et des cheveux ...<br>Sacha s'arrêta. Petit détail: de longs cheveux roux.  
>Il entendit une voix dans sa tête: Restez à l'écart des rousses, reste a l'écart des rousses... Il ferma les yeux une certaine partie de son corps fut alors douloureuse. Il expira un gémissement de douleur. Pourquoi ses cheveux sont roux?<br>-Eh bien, mon cousin. J'ai fini, allons-y.- Melody le tira en le fessant glisser.  
>Sacha la suivit sans dire un mot. Il ne se retourna qu'une seule fois, pour regarder avec pitié, la belle rousse qui continuait son chemin de nouveau dos à lui.<p>

Ondine demeurait immobile. Un sentiment étrange parcourut son échine. Un frisson.  
>Elle se retourna, il n'y avait personne. Mais elle était sûre que quelqu'un l'avait regardé attentivement.<br>Elle haussa les épaules et tenta d'apaiser cette préoccupation.  
>Ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Elle avait trouvé la voiture de ses rêves.<br>Une jolie voiture de sport bleu.  
>Elle se lécha les lèvres, pensant que se serait la meilleure façon de demander au vendeur un bon de réduction.<p>

- Je ne veux que cette BMW !-S'écria Sacha dans son meilleur accent comme un gosse.  
>Melody a soulevé un sourcil.-Sacha, tien toi bien !<br>L'homme sourit à la concession, -Excellent choix, monsieur. On dirait que cette BMW grise a été faite spécialement pour vous, voulez-vous l'essayer?  
>- Je peux?<br>-Sacha, non...  
>-Bien sûr, monsieur. Vous ne le regretterez pas.<br>Melody couvrit son visage avec un geste tragique.  
>–Tu viens? -Demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire fier.<br>-Non, merci. On ne dirait pas comme ça ... Mais je tiens à la vie.

-Excellent choix, mademoiselle.-Dit un des employés, tandis que Ondine tournait en admiration devant la voiture de sport.  
>-Elle est parfaite ... –Dit elle, et ajouta doucement: -Seulement ... le prix ...<br>Il l'a regarda de façon significative: -Nous pouvons en parler.  
>Ondine haussa les sourcils: -J'écoute votre offre ...- Et elle mit sa main gauche sur son front. Pour une seconde son alliance était clairement visible.<br>-Si vous voulez nous pouvons tirer un plan sur le marché référencié ...-Dit-il sur un ton déçu.  
>–ça semble intéressant ...- Elle jeta un regard affectueux sur la jolie voiture de sport bleu.<p>

-Je la prends...  
>Melody intervint : -Sacha, ce n'est pas trop tôt ?<br>-C'est la voiture que je veux. Elle joue pour mon image ...  
>- Tu en es sûr?<br>En réponse Sacha sorti un stylo de la poche de son jean noir et fit une signature claire sur un morceau de son carnet de chèques et le remis à l'employé, qui reçu avec satisfaction le chèque juteux.  
>-Je vous félicite, monsieur. Vous avez fait un super achat.<p>

-J'ai pris la voiture de mes rêves ...- Ondine sortit sa carte de crédit et la remit au commerçant.  
>-Vous n'allez certainement pas le regretter ...<br>- J'en suis sûre !  
>Quelques heures plus tard ...<br>Le vent allait sur le visage d'Ondine tout en conduisant sa voiture en toute sécurité.  
>–Carmin-sur-mer te plaira, princesse. Il s'agit d'une ville très chaleureuse, entouré par la mer.- Disais la jeune femme en se tournant vers sa fille, voyageant à ses côtés, tenant la ceinture de sécurité.<br>- Tu connais déjà maman?  
>-Bien sûr. J'y ai vécu quand je t'attendais.<br>Soleil sourit après avoir sentie Ondine lui caressant la tête.  
>- Et à partir de notre appartement, on peut voir la mer, maman?<br>-Oui... Notre maison a une vue magnifique ...- la jeune femme arrêta le véhicule en face d'un bâtiment élégant. Elle déboucla sa ceinture et descendit.  
>Elle respira l'air salin agréable. Depuis l'endroit où était elle pouvait voir la mer qui s'imposait.<br>-Maman, laisse-moi voir aussi!  
>La voix de Soleil fit revenir Ondine à la réalité. Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte, était de regarder une deuxième fois la grande étendue d'eau.<br>-Eh bien, maintenant on va aller voir notre maison.  
>- On vivra seulement toute les deux maman ?<br>-Bien sûr, ma princesse.

- Alors? Qu'es que t'en penses Jacky?  
>-Pas mal...<br>Sacha était debout à côté de sa nouvelle voiture, les bras croisés.  
>–Pas mal? Seulement pas mal?-Demanda t-il- C'est merveilleux et toi tu la catalogue comme « pas mal ».<br>– Qu'es ce que tu veux que je te dise? Ce n'est pas le genre de voiture que j'achèterai, mais toi ... Je suppose que …  
>- Je suppose?<br>Melody ri. Délia, était à côté d'elle, en secouant la tête:  
>-Sacha. ça a dû coûter une fortune.<br>-Je travaille, maman, et je peux me le permettre ...  
>- Et tu as cherché un appartement?<br>Sacha se redressa.-Demain, quand il y aura Aleesha.  
>Délia souleva un sourcil en dégoût.<p>

Ondine commença à enlever une partie des plastiques qui recouvrait les meubles.  
>Elle était dans une très grande chambre. Trois grandes fenêtres permis à la lumière du jour d'éclairer tous les coins.<br>Sur les murs peints d'un bleu sombre peu, il y avait plusieurs photos avec des images marines.  
>Elle entendit des pas dans le couloir qui relier le reste des chambres.<br>Soleil est apparu: - Maman! Comme la maison est belle... On peut voir l'océan de ma chambre!  
>La jeune fille sourit: -Demain, on s'installera pour de bon...-Elle tendit la main à la petite fille et elle est tomba sur un fauteuil moelleux, tandis que la petite vint sur leurs genoux.<br>Elle déposa un baiser sur son front.  
>- Qu'es qu'il y a maman?<br>- Tu n'as pas de question a posé a ta maman, Soleil?  
>-Non.<br>Ondine glissa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs:  
>-Princesse, tu sais qu'on est amies ... et les amies se disent tout... Pourquoi tu étais triste hier?<br>L'enfant fixa son regard brillant sur celui de sa mère.  
>-Maman ... A qui je ressemble?<br>-Eh bien ... Tu es un merveilleux mélange de beaucoup de gens ...  
>- Mais je ne suis pas comme toi!<br>–Avec le temps tu prieras pour ne pas me ressembler.-Ondine rit -Soleil, tu es belle. Tu as les mêmes yeux que Daisy et moi, la peau pâle d'une de tes tantes que tu ne connais pas encore, tu as les mêmes boucles que ta tante Violette quand elle était petite et... tes cheveux sont noirs comme ceux de ton papa ...  
>- Maman?<br>- Hmm?  
>- Pourquoi papa est parti? Il ne nous aimait pas? Il ne m'aimait pas?<br>La jeune fille soupira. Les grands yeux de la petite fille étaient fixés sur les siens.  
>-Princesse, tu es trop jeune pour comprendre certaines choses que les adultes font ... Mais que les choses soit claires dans ta tête: ton papa nous aimait beaucoup toute les deux.<br>-Alors, pourquoi pleures-tu chaque fois que je parle de lui? Mon papa t'as fait mal?  
>-Non, Soleil.-Ondine pris un air triste. Une larme glissa involontairement sur sa joue: -Tu es très petite et tu ne comprendrais pas ... Ton père et moi ...<br>-Non, maman ...- Elle lui fit un câlin.- Je ne veux pas que tu pleures !  
>-Pardonne-moi, chérie. Maman ne se sent pas bien aujourd'hui ...-Elle poussa un léger soupir, et enfouit sa tête dans l'étreinte de la petite.<br>-Je ne veux pas que tu pleures, maman ... Je ne veux pas que tu pleures ... - Soleil lui fit un doux baiser sur la joue et serra les poings, elle se dit:  
>-Je vais chercher mon père et découvrir ce qui chagrine ma mère ...<br>Violette ouvrit la porte du four et sortit plusieurs portions de pizza.  
>Daisy bailla en voyant sa sœur s'assoir à la table.<br>-Je vais dormir.-A t-elle ajouté libérant un autre bâillement.  
>-Daisy, il ne fait pas encore nuit.<br>–Je sais, mais je suis vraiment fatiguée.-Elle se leva et s'étira. Il portait une robe de chambre couleur beige. A la porte elle croisa Ondine.  
>- Où vas-tu? Lui demanda-t-elle.<br>-Dormir... Bonne nuit.- Daisy bailla à nouveau et disparue.  
>-J'espère qu'elle va arriver au lit…-Dit Violette en observant son dîner.<br>- Qu'est-ce que tu manges? - Voulue savoir Ondine, elle s'assit à la place que sa sœur aînée avait quittée.  
>-Pizza.<br>-Tu m'en donnes quelques parts ?  
>Violet lui a donna un regard très similaire à celui qu'elle avait l'habitude d'utiliser. Elle lâcha un petit mugissement:<br>-La pizza ça fait grossir.  
>- Et alors?<br>-Tu ne voudrais pas grossir ?  
>Ondine se mit à rire: -égoïste. Et je prends deux portions.<br>-Tu pars demain avec ta fille?  
>-Parfaitement. Demain, on va s'installer.<br>-Ah.  
>Ondine pris une serviette et s'essuya les doigts.<br>-Tu sais ce que Soleil m'a dit hier?  
>-Non, quoi?<br>La jeune fille ria- Que tu étais un vrai pot de colle.  
>Violette ouvrit les yeux si grand qu'il semblait qu'ils sortaient de leurs orbites.<br>–Et aussi que tu avais besoin d'un petit ami…  
>-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée…<br>Ondine regarda sa sœur mordre sa portion de pizza.  
>-Quoi?<br>-Eh bien, il arrive un moment où une belle fille comme moi a besoin de compagnie masculine.  
>-Tu as toujours été heureuse d'être seule ...<br>-Oui, mais maintenant ... Lily est mariée, Daisy a Jared, son petit ami, toi ... bien, tu sais ce qu'est le mariage et tu as également Soleil ... En fait, je ...  
>- Oh Violette, je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais alors ... Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi?<br>- Qu'en est-il de me présenter à certains de tes collègues de travail? - Violette laissa entendre un sourire.  
>-Je pense que c'est un bon début ... À qui penses-tu?<br>- Hum! Je ne sais pas ... Qu'en est il de Jay?  
>Ondine leva un sourcil et hocha lentement la tête:<br>-Non, je ne le vois pas pour toi.  
>-Il est marié?<br>-Non  
>- Il a une relation?<br>-Hmm, non.  
>- Il a des enfants hors mariage?<br>- Non!  
>- C'est un bourreau des cœurs?<br>- Par Dieu, non!  
>Violet regarda le regard de sa plus jeune sœur:<br>- Ah, je sais, tu t'intéresses à lui?  
>–Non !- Ondine baissa la tête dans ses mains.<p>

Le soleil était haut.  
>La matinée était claire et dégagée.<br>Sacha ouvrit la portière de sa voiture. Il se retourna.  
>Melody se tenait dans le hall de sa tante Délia. Elle avait l'air plus pâle que jamais.<br>Elle marcha vers lui.  
>On distinguait à peine ses pieds sous la jupe large de pièces semi-transparentes dans les tons lilas et de violette sur le dessus. Elle s'arrêta devant le jeune homme.<br>-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi?  
>-Non, Sacha. Je préfère rester ici avec les autres et attendre.<br>Il s'approcha.  
>- Tu es fâchée sur ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt?<br>-Non ... Je te l'ai dit: je traiterai bien Aleesha, ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet.- Melody croisa ses bras, enveloppés dans un tissu de gaze blanche derrière son dos: -Mais ne t'attends pas à se que je l'accepte en quelques secondes. Il me faudra quelques jours, des mois voire des années ... ou peut-être jamais.  
>Sacha lui afficha un regard de mécontentement:<br>-Désolé, mais tu sais très bien que je suis en désaccord avec toi, dit le jeune homme d'une voix grave.  
>Il l'ignora, et mit ses lunettes de soleil noir, et grimpa lentement dans le véhicule et avec une dextérité égale, s'en alla rapidement.<br>Melody leva les deux mains et croisa les doigts.  
>Son chemisier sans manches, spacieux et lumineux, permis de voir clairement un geste de supplication muette.<p>

Ondine se mit à rire, car Soleil était assise sur le sol avec son dos contre le mur.  
>Ses joues chauffées, ses cheveux noirs cachés sous une belle casquette bleu, et prenait ses jambes dans ses bras en dessous de son jean bleu.<br>C'était un signe clair de la fatigue.  
>-Princesse.- Elle s'appuya contre elle.-Tu es fatiguée?<br>L'enfant remua la tête en signe de négation.  
>-J'ai fini avec ma chambre maman.<br>Ondine s'assied à son côté.  
>-J'ai aussi terminé. Il n'y avait que des petites choses a terminer.<br>Elle portait des vêtements simples. Un jogging confortable noir, un sweat rose, et des pantoufles.  
>Ses cheveux était tiré en un chignon désordonné.<br>Quiconque l'aurait vue habillée comme ça aurait pensé que son âge variait a 18 ans au lieu des 22 qu'elle avait.  
>Ce jour-là, la mère et sa fille étaient arrivé très tôt, avec l'intention de nettoyer et de mettre de l'ordre dans l'appartement ou elles vivaient.<br>Elles n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de travail, comme les sœurs de la jeune femme allaient nettoyer l'endroit une fois par mois.  
>Ondine regarda sa montre. Il était environ midi et elles avaient fini.<br>-On va mangés. Dit-elle gaiement – De quoi t'as envie Soleil?  
>-Pizza.<br>- Hum, bon goût! Maman soutient ton choix - Elle prit le téléphone, et pendant qu'elle l'utilisait jetait un œil sur la petite fille.

–Tatie ! Ils sont déjà arrivés...-Dit Melody en regardant par la fenêtre la voiture de Sacha.  
>Elle s'éloigna et pris sa fille dans ses bras.<br>-Ne sois pas si inquiète.-Expliqua Jacky -Tout ira bien.  
>-Je l'espère.-Dit Délia en croissant les doigts à plusieurs reprises, devant le regard amusé des deux autres.<br>De l'extérieur le bruit de deux voix se faisait entendre, et bientôt Sacha fit son apparition dans la maison.  
>Il l'avait averti, afin de prendre la main de la jeune fille qui marchait à côté de lui, et dit:<br>-Maman, cousins.-Il se tourna vers elle.-C'est Aleesha Lowe ... Ma fiancée.  
>Une grande fille s'avança. Mince, la peau fine et blanche. Des lignes douces et encore bien définie. Avec des yeux indigo, Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde miel, divisé en ondes désordonné qui tombaient sur ses épaules.<br>Elle était belle.  
>Elle était vêtue élégamment d'un pantalon de soie noire, qui encadrait ses longues jambes. Un chemisier vert eau, où les manches commencé sous ses épaules et ouvrait les bras en les laissant nus, lui a donné un signe clair sur ses vêtements féminins.<br>Son visage avait un maquillage doux qui accentué ses traits, donnant l'apparence d'un top model.  
>-Bonjour, je suis Aleesha. C'est un plaisir.- Elle tendit proprement une main.<br>Mme Délia sourit un peu mal à l'aise:  
>-Bonjour, jeune fille. Tout le plaisir est pour moi...<br>Jacky rejoint Melody et dirent à l'unisson: Ravi de te connaitre…  
>La jeune fille sourit: - Ah! Tu dois être Melody ...- Elle se tourna vers son ami: -Sacha n'arrête pas de parler de toi...-<br>Elle se mit à rire: - Dans le bon ou dans le mauvais ?  
>-Il dit plus que tu le surprends...- Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme à côté de Melody.- Tu dois être Jacky et sa c'est la petite Aislinn. Sacha n'arrête pas de me parler d'elle aussi.<br>-C'est naturel !-Intervint Délia.- Il aime les enfants...  
>-Oui.-murmura-Aleesha-On peut peut-être le convaincre d'avoir le notre…<br>Sacha rougit en se raclant la gorge: -Allons, s'assoir.  
>Melody les observa se tenir par la main et marcher ensemble vers le canapé.<br>Aleesha était trop mince et avait des manières trop délicates.  
>Comment quelqu'un comme elle pouvait être tombée amoureuse de Sacha?<p>

La sonnette de la maison retentit.  
>Ondine laissa sa coupe de glace a coté de Soleil, et a pris le combiné. Elle appuya sur un bouton.<br>Quelque minute plus-tard, la porte s'ouvrit.  
>- Lily! Pierre!-S'écria la jeune femme rousse - Je suis heureuse que vous veniez nous rendre visite.<br>-Si Mohammed ne sera pas allé à la montagne ...- murmura le jeune homme.  
>Lily était comme toujours. Bien, vêtue et d'une forme élégante et droite.<br>Pierre avait l'apparence de l'homme «marié». Conservateur, sérieux et "Habitué" Je n'avais plus ses cheveux soignée et son visage était recouvert d'une barbe de deux jours.  
>Un petit garçon de l'âge de Soleil, passa entre les jambes des nouveaux arrivants, et sauta à la taille de la jeune rousse, en hurlant de plaisir:<br>-Tante Ondine !  
>La nommée s'inclina. Le garçon avait les cheveux bruns foncés comme son père et la peau blanche de sa mère. Ses yeux brillaient comme des lumières vertes:<br>-Ian, mon neveu.-Ondine sourit:- Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois je t'ai vu.  
>- Où est notre petite princesse?-Demanda à son tour Lily.<br>-Devant la télévision ... On regardé une série.  
>- Tanta Lily! Oncle Pierre !-Cria une petite voix.<br>Ondine soupira: -Voici la princesse ...  
>Après plusieurs minutes de salutations, Soleil disparu avec son cousin Ian en le traînant derrière elle.<br>Les jeunes les regardaient partir. Pierre se mit à rire  
>–Elle me rappelle toi Ondi... Tu faisais venir Sacha de cette façon…<br>Elle lâcha un sourire, mais avec une certaine tristesse:  
>-Eh bien, le bon temps est ce qu'il est maintenant...<br>Lily saisi la tasse de café qu'elle s'était servi:  
>-Soleil a le même caractère dominant et indépendant que toi.<br>Ondine leva un sourcil.  
>-Au contraire, elle a le caractère de son père. Calme, flegmatique et insouciante !-Objecta Pierre.<br>-Ni l'un ni l'autre.-Intervint Ondine-Soleil est unique. Et elle nous ressemble en apparence... Heureusement ...  
>-Mais elle est calme comme Sacha...<br>- Qui est Sacha?-Intervenint une quatrième voix.  
>Les plus grands se retournèrent. Soleil les regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts.<br>- Qui est Sacha?-Répéta elle- De qui parlez-vous?  
>- Que fais-tu ici, princesse?<br>-Je suis venu pour que tu nous fasses du chocolat, maman ...- Elle croisa ses bras derrière son dos:- Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ...  
>Ondine donna un sale regard à son beau-frère:<br>-Sacha est un ami de tonton Pierre ...- Répondit elle doucement.  
>Soleil se mit à rire: Eh bien, il a un drôle de nom ...<br>-Tu crois ?-Ajouta Pierre: - Tu aimerais le rencontré ?  
>-Non. Répondit rapidement Ondine dans un ton sévère.-Soleil est interdit de parler à des étrangers.<br>-Quand elle l'aura vue il ne sera plus un étranger ...  
>Lily l'interrompu.-Pierre, chéri, calme-toi ... Pour ton bien.<br>-Maman tu nous le fait le chocolat?  
>-Bien sûr, chérie... Maintenant que tonton Pierre a fini avec ses bêtises…<p>

-Que fais-tu? - Demanda Mme Ketchum avec une indication claire de frayeur.  
>-Mannequin.-Répéta doucement Aleesha.<br>-Pas étonnant que ton visage me soit vaguement familier.- Dit Melody. -J'ai vu plusieurs photos de toi dans un magazine.  
>-Ouais. Mais en vérité je n'ai plus de travail à l'étranger, je suis plus reconnue.- Elle sourit- C'est de cette façon, que j'ai rencontré Sacha, je faisais une campagne de charité à Londres ...<br>Après avoir entendu ses dernières paroles, Jacky sembla se rappeler de quelque chose:  
>-Sacha, je dois te parler.- Dit il.<br>La conversation resta en suspense pendant quelques secondes.  
>-J'ai 21 ans ...- Répondue Aleesha a la question posée par Melody.<br>- Juste ciel! Si jeune et déjà en voyage a travers le monde toute seule.  
>-Maman...- Gronda Sacha et demanda: - Qu'es qu'il y a Jacky?<br>- Pourrions-nous parler en privé?  
>Les femmes restèrent complètement silencieuses.<br>-Bien sûr, mon ami.  
>Jacky remit Aislinn à sa tante et sortit à grandes enjambées après Sacha.<br>Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et prirent chacun un siège en face de la table de la cuisine.  
>- Tu veux manger quelque chose?<br>- Sacha, on vient de finir un demi-plateau de scones!  
>-C'est toi qui me rend anxieux...- Se défendu le jeune.<br>-ça ne sort pas de l'ordinaire…  
>Sacha prit un morceau de pudding et revint prendre place en face de son ami:<br>- Qu'as-tu de très important à me dire?  
>-Ah, oui ... Que pense-tu de la bienveillance?<br>-Et c'est parti...  
>-Je suis sérieux…<br>Tu sais que sa ma plait de faire des dons à des orphelinats et des hôpitaux ...- Dit Sacha avec une cuillère dans sa bouche: -J'aime aider les enfants.  
>-C'est ce que je pensais.<br>- Pourquoi tu me demande alors ?  
>-Eh bien, j'ai entendu par hasard que le professeur Régis Chen donnait des entrainements dans un orphelinat ...<br>- Alors?  
>-Eh bien, comme tu le sais déjà...Il est parti avec l'excuse que Duplica avait une grossesse difficile…<br>Sacha lâcha sa cuillère, provoquant un bruit sourd, et métallique – Enceinte ? – Demanda il avec étonnement: - Ils ont eu un bébé?  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu espérais? Oui, un bébé, un garçon, pour être exact.<br>-Ah ... Et quel âge a t-il? Il doit être jeune ...  
>Jacky fronça les sourcils: -4 ans.<br>- Hé! Et toi tu me reproches que je me suis marié trop jeune !-Souffla Sacha.- Au moins, j'ai attendu le mariage pour avoir des relat... ben ... tu sais ...  
>-Ils se sont mariés l'an dernier, et justement parce que Régis lui a demandé désespérément.<br>- Après autant de temps Duplica est toujours en mauvaise santé?  
>-Ca dépend de ce que signifie pour toi le terme" mauvaise santé .-Dit Jacky-Melody m'a dit qu'elle l'a vue hier... Dupliqua reste aussi exhibitionniste que jamais, en portant des minijupes des vêtements courts.<br>-Eh bien, c'est un sujet sensible ...  
>-C'est pour ça que je te le demande...<br>- Pourquoi moi? C'est lui qui s'est marié et qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de flirter?  
>-C'est sa nature. Il aime flirter avec tout ce qui bouge... même un rocher ...<br>-Mais quel est le problème entre la charité et moi?  
>-Certes, je me suis enfoncé dans les détails... Je pensais que peut-être tu pourrais donner des entrainements à ces enfants ...<br>-Hmm.  
>-Ce serait une image favorable pour toi.<br>Sacha fit une grimace.- Je vais réfléchir à ce sujet. Mon image je m'en fous ... Ouais, ça me plairait bien ... Mais d'abord, tu dois t'assurer que Régis a bien démissionné, je n'ai pas envie de le voir…  
>-Pas de problème. Régis a dit «non». Il a également dit qu'il voulait s'occuper de l'éducation de son fils, et n'allait pas à s'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit à l'éloigner de son domicile dans les 10 prochaines années ...<br>-Après tout, il s'avère être un bon père.  
>-Il aime son fils.<br>- Qu'en est-il de l'enfant?  
>-Un vrai charmeur.<br>- Oh mon Dieu ! – Gronda Sacha :-Tu parles comme ma mère ...  
>Jacky se mit à rire.<br>–Tu n'as pas dit où est l'orphelinat... Est-ce loin?  
>- Non, ce n'est pas si éloigné. Surtout maintenant que tu as une voiture...<br>-Alors, ou c'est ?  
>-Carmin-sur-mer.<br>Sacha cria: -Sur la côte?


	5. Chapitre 5 : Automne

Chapitre 5 : Automne  
>Sacha quitta la route principale, et manœuvra sa voiture dans une rue latérale.<br>C'était la fin d'après midi et le ciel était parfaitement clair et sans nuages.  
>Il suivie de quelques mètre la route et brusquement alla vers la droite. Une grande masse d'eau bleue était à présents visible sur le paysage. Il arrêta sa voiture à une grande maison de deux étages, peint d'une couleur jaune pâle.<br>Une dame blonde d'âge moyen et un jeune homme brun d'environ 25 ou 26 ans, s'approchèrent de lui immédiatement. Apparemment, il l'attendait depuis un moment.  
>-M. Ketchum.-Dit la femme aussitôt qu'il arriva: - C'est un plaisir de vous avoir dans notre orphelinat<br>-Appelez-moi Sacha, Mme Dobson.- Dit le garçon en lui serrant la main en guise de salut-Tout le plaisir est pour moi... J'espère vous être d'un grand secours.  
>- Absolument! Les enfants sont ravis de la nouvelles. Jacky, l'assistant du professeur Chen, nous a dit que vous viendrez, les enfants ne tiennent pas en place... Ils vous admirent beaucoup ...<br>Sacha souri: -J'espère ne pas les décevoir.  
>-En passant, permettez-moi de vous présenter un autre entraîneur qui travaillera avec vous ... La dame commença a pointé des doigts vers le garçon qui jusqu'ici était resté calme.<br>Sacha se tourna vers le jeune. Il le regarda et lui fit une grimace moqueuse.  
>- Dylan Sproul ?-Dit il avec quelque doute.<br>Le nommé rigola: -Oui, Sacha. Tu m'as reconnu !  
>- Wow ! S'écria le nouveau venu en allant lui donner une accolade amicale.<br>La femme regardait avec un sourire: - Oh! Vous vous connaissait déjà?  
>-Oui, Mme Dobson. Nous sommes de vieux amis.<br>-C'est une bonne chose, puisque vous travaillerez ensemble.- Elle hocha la tête et fit signe de la suivre.  
>Ils se déplacèrent dans un long couloir, les murs ornés de dessins de nombreux enfants. Des rires et des chansons flottait dans l'environnement.<br>Dylan peigna ses cheveux bruns.-Eh bien Sacha, a été ta vie pendant 4 années ou nous ne t'avons pas vu? - Il le regarda avec ses grands yeux verts.-La dernière chose que j'ai appris de toi c'est ton voyage en Europe, après ta ... ta séparation avec Ondine.  
>-Oh, oui ... tout ça est vrai.<br>-Alors ... tu as vraiment divorcé?  
>Sacha le regarda, ses yeux semblaient claires pour une minute. -Oui, sa va faire 5 ans ...<br>-Je pensais que c'était juste un simple désaccord.  
>Non, c'était définitif.<br>-Vous avez beaucoup discuté, elles le font toujours…  
>-Et c'est comme sa que sa c'est fini.-Sacha haussa les épaules et a mis ses mains dans les poches de sa jean gris.-Mais ... Assez parlé de moi. Dit-moi ... qu'es que tu as fait?<br>-Eh bien, je suis arrivé avec ma petite amie, puis on s'est mariés et on attend un bébé.  
>-Laisse-moi deviner ... Thaïs Baver? La sœur de Thiago?<br>– Comment tu le sais? Tu as croisé mon beau-frère?  
>–Non. –Sacha souri et ajouta comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose.-Ondine me l'avait montré... tu sais les filles voient ce genre de chose.<br>-Je ne pensais pas que sa se remarqué tant ... Même si je dois avouer qu'à cette époque, j'étais derrière elle ... jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise oui ...  
>Mme Dobson, qui marchait devant eux laissa échapper un petit rire, en entendant le commentaire.<br>–Je l'ai épousé il y'a quelques années. Thaïs est bientôt a 9 mois de grossesse ... On attend avec intérêt le moment. Nous espérons qu'elle ai l'enfant.  
>-Je suis heureux pour toi. Et qu'en est-il de Thiago?<br>-Avant de parler de lui ... Toi? Tu es avec quelqu'un?  
>Sacha souleva un sourcil: -Oui, on peut dire oui. Je suis avec une fille que j'ai rencontrée à Londres. C'est un mannequin…<br>- Qui?  
>-Elle s'appelle Aleesha Lowe…<br>-Oh, un mannequin ... Tu a plutôt changé. Un entraîneur comme toi passe d'une fille simple a une fille connue et indépendante... Tu ne pense pas formaliser?  
>Sacha secoua la tête geste de répulsion: - Non! De toute façon elle n'est pas dans mes plans ... Je suppose que c'est mieux…<br>Dylan haussa les épaules:  
>-Je vois que tu as changé Sacha.-Il fit une pause ...- Je suppose que c'est plus avantageux pour toi.<br>-Mon objectif maintenant c'est de m'amusé et de passé du bon temps.  
>Dylan regarda de côté et secoua légèrement la tête.-Et ... Tu as entendu parler de Ondine?<br>-Ta question ne serait pas plutôt: Es que tu l'as revue?  
>-Oui.<br>Sacha ralentissement : Oui, une ou deux fois ... Mais on est comme deux étrangers ... La première fois qu'on c'est rencontré c'est à la séparation, la deuxième a été quelques mois plus tard dans la ville de Céladon, elle était avec sa sœur Lily. Je suppose qu'elle devait aller voir Erika, a l'arène –Il soupira-Elles étaient toute les deux très amie et doivent toujours l'être.  
>-Alors?<br>-Elle ne m'a pas vue. C'était la dernière fois que je l'ai croisée. Ma cousine m'a dit qu'elle était allée vivre à l'étranger, je doute que je la revoie un jour.  
>Dylan inclinant sa tête – Je crois que Thiago serait heureux d'entendre sa…<br>- Pourquoi?  
>-Ondine a toujours « plu » à Thiago.<br>Sacha ouvert grands les yeux.  
>- Je me souviens que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, il jeter quelques" pics "pour elle devant toi. Non seulement, il y avait des mots, des compliments, des gestes, et parfois il la touchait... De la part de Thiago, bien sûr.- Dylan poursuivait avec insouciance.<br>Sacha réagit.- Ondine plaisait à Thiago? Demanda-t-il d'un ton imprévisible.  
>-Eh bien ... Oui.-Le jeune homme le regarda comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa question.-... Tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte? -<br>- Mais de quoi ?  
>-Tout ... C'était tellement évident ! Thaïs et moi pensions que tu le savais. De plus, nous on s'apitoyait sur la pauvre Ondine. Ont étaient mal à l'aise quand il s'approchait d'elle et que tu n'étais pas là. Et on ne comprenait pas que tu ne dises rien... C'est pour ça qu'on est arrivé a la conclusion que tu n'étais pas jaloux…<br>-A cette époque, je n'avais que le tournoi en tête.-Médita Sacha-Je me souviens qu'elle m'a laissé voir, très subtilement, qu'elle n'aimait pas Thiago. Mais je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle me disait sa parce qu'il l'aimait.  
>-Je pensais que tu le savais.-Continua Dylan.-Lui aussi le pensait.<br>-Maintenant, je commence à comprendre certaines choses ...-Il souffla.-J'espère pour Thiago qu'on ne se croisera pas un de ses jours, sinon je le tue.  
>Dylan le regarda horrifié.- Sacha…<br>-J'ai l'impression qu'il ya beaucoup de chose dans cette histoire que je ne sais pas ...

- Oh, allez Daisy ! La jeune fille aux cheveux roux entrelacement des deux mains dans un geste de supplication.  
>-Comme, je te l'ai déjà dit Ondine... Non! Je vais t'envoyer un catalogue en ligne.<br>-Je n'aime pas l'Internet. Je préfère acheter les choses.  
>-Tant-pis.<br>– Pourquoi tu es si mauvaise? Il suffit de venir avec moi pour acheter un cadeau à Melody.  
>-Pourquoi ?Que fera-tu avec quand tu l'aura? Tu va aller chez elle pour lui souhaité un bon anniversaire ?<br>-Eh bien, oui ...  
>– Tu es consciente de ce qui se passera? Tu retrouveras tout le monde... Sacha sera là. Tu crois que tu es prête pour sa? Tu ne pense pas qu'il est trop tôt?<br>-Je n'y vais pas pour lui.-Gronda Ondine en laçant un regard assassin a sa sœur- C'est l'anniversaire de ma meilleure amie ... Et je suis convaincu de ce que je fais.  
>–Comment sa ... tu es sûr?<br>-Oui, je ... - La jeune femme s'arrêta.-Je veux retourner a la vie que j'avais avant…  
>-Mais tu oublie quelque chose.- Daisy l'interrompu, en fronçant les sourcils -Il ya 4 petites années au milieu. On ne peut jamais retrouver la vie qu'on avait avant... Le temps passe et tu ne peux pas revenir…<br>-Ce n'est pas ce que je disais.- Ondine passa une main sur son front.-Je veux récupérer tous mes amis même ceux qui ne connaissent pas Soleil. Sa t'étonne ... Je voudrais que tout recommence comme avant…  
>-Et qu'es que tu va leur dire de Soleil? Je ne pense pas que tu va leur dire la vérité... surtout si Sacha a les mêmes amis en commun que toi.<br>-Il sera toujours temps d'y penser ... pour l'instant je veux juste reprendre contact avec Melody et Duplica, puis les autres viendront.  
>Daisy haussa les sourcils: -Eh bien, je vois que tu es décidée…<br>-Oui...- Ondine croisa ses jambes sur la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, de façon a se rapproché de sa sœur sans problèmes. Elle appuya la tête sur le bras de Daisy et d'une voix innocente demanda: - Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
>-Mmhm ...<br>- Viens avec moi pour acheter un cadeau? S'il te plaît ...  
>-Ah ... C'est bon ...-La jeune femme accepta finalement vaincu.- Quand?<br>-Demain.-Ondine lui donna un baiser sur la joue.-Merci ma sœur chérie…  
>-Ouais, ...<br>Quelques heures plus tard ...  
>Un jeune cherchait un chemin entre les tables d'un bar, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Il plaça ses mains dans les poches de son jean bleu, et se promenait distraitement en regardant chaque personne qui était là.<br>Il s'arrêta un instant.  
>Un garçon avec un T-shirt noir agita sa main.<br>Il s'approcha en souriant.-Salut, Sacha. Je ne t'avait pas vu.  
>-J'ai attendu une demi-heure, Jacky.<br>-Oui, je sais. Désolé ... Le professeur Chen m'a présenté une nouvelle espèce de Pokémon psychique et j'ai dû les ficher et inscrire les données aux ordinateurs et à ...  
>-Oui, je le sais.- Sacha prit une gorgée de bière - Tu veux boire quelque chose?<br>-Oui, pareil que toi.  
>Quelques minutes plus tard, une bouteille de bière et deux verres était devant eux.<br>- Comment s'est passé ton premier jour à l'orphelinat?  
>-Parfait, les enfants sont des anges.<br>Jacky ri: - Combien tu en entraine ?  
>-Ils sont huit.<br>- Quel âge?  
>Sacha réfléchit un instant et répondit: -Entre 7 et 10 ans.<br>-Ils doivent te rendre fou.  
>-Non, ils se conduisent bien.- Le jeune homme sourit - À propos tu sais qui j'ai vu?<br>Jacky secoua la tête.  
>- Dylan Sproul, mon ami. Tu t'en souviens?<br>–Vaguement, je ne l'ai pas beaucoup vu... Il trainer avec un certain Thiago? A cette époque, tu ne faisais que parler d'eux.  
>Sacha cessa de sourire, il souffla-Oui. Maintenant, il est son beau-frère.<br>– Pourquoi tu souffle? T'es pas content de l'avoir retrouvé?  
>-Non, pas lui. Dylan, est l'entraîneur qui est avec moi, il enseigne également. Mais a des enfants plus âgés.<br>-Oh, je vois. Mais qu'es qui se passe avec ce Thiago?  
>-Ne dit pas son nom…<br>- Pourquoi?  
>-Pour son bien, il ne vaut mieux pas que je le vois…<br>–Vous vous êtes engueulé !-Affirma Jacky.  
>-C'est une longue histoire, ne me demande pas ...<br>-J'ai beaucoup de temps à perdre…  
>-Eh bien, je n'ai pas envie de le dire.<br>-Ok ... parlons d'autre chose.- Répondu Jacky.-Après-demain c'est l'anniversaire de Melody.  
>-Oui, je sais ... Je n'arrive toujours pas à décider ce que je vais lui offrir.<br>-Cette année sera différente de l'an dernier.  
>- Pourquoi?<br>-Je ne sais pas. J'ai ce ... sentiment.

Soleil courut à la porte quand elle vu sa mère.  
>Lily étaient à la maison.<br>-Bonjour princesse.-Ondine sourit en lui donnant une chaleureuse accolade – Tu ne t'es pas ennuyé?  
>-Non, maman. Je jouais avec Ian.<br>Lily arriva par derrière: -Hey Ondine.  
>La jeune fille continua.-Lily ... Comment mon bébé s'est il conduit?<br>-Formidable, elle a passé toute la journée à courir avec Ian.  
>-Les enfants ... Vous n'êtes pas fatigués?<br>-Non, maman ...  
>Ondine regarda sa fille.-Soleil. Tu Pourrais nous laissé maman une petite chose à dire à Tante Lily? Merci ma chérie.<br>Après avoir donné un léger baiser sur sa joue, la petite fille s'enfuit à la recherche de son cousin, qui était occupé à regarder la télévision.  
>Ondine s'assis sur une chaise.-J'ai convaincu Daisy.<br>-Comment ... Elle va t'accompagné a la maison de Melody?  
>-Pas vraiment ... Juste acheté son cadeau.-Elle prit un coussin et posa son menton dessus.- J'ai besoin d'aide, Lily ... Je ne sais pas quoi acheter. Sa fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, c'est gouts on dû changés.<br>-Hum ... C'est vrai.- Il était assis à côté d'elle et saisit un magazine dessous une vitrine.-Tiens, c'est une sélection classique de livre... Sa pourrait te servir…  
>- Un livre? Tu pense qu'un livre sa serait bien pour un anniversaire? – Ondine regarda le magazine avec une certaine appréhension.<br>- Bien sûr. Surtout en connaissant Melody.  
>-C'est vrai, je m'en souviendrais.<br>-Qu'est-ce que tu va faire ensuite? - Lily avait un éclat malicieux dans les yeux – Tu va retrouver ton bien-aimé?  
>Ondine devenu rouge de colère et souffla avec colère- Non!<br>Lily se mit à rire quand elle remarqua le visage tourné de sa sœur: -Oui, et comme…  
>-Hey, Soly…<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Ian?  
>- Pourquoi tante Ondine est toute rouge et que maman rie comme une folle ?<br>-Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas sa…  
>-J'ai vu à la télé que quand une fille devient rouge et que l'autre rie, c'est parce qu'elle parle du garçon qu'elle aime : Tu crois que tante Ondine a un fiancé ?<br>Soleil détourna le regard des deux jeunes femmes et regarda son cousin - Ma mère a un petit ami?  
>-C'est ce que je pense. Tante Ondine est belle, elle devrait en avoir un.<br>-Non.- Dit la petite fille avec fermeté:-Ma maman sera seulement avec mon papa !  
>Ian croisa ses mains derrière son dos, en signe de désaccord: - Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?<br>-Toutes les mamans sont avec les papas sont, et je veux que se soit pareil pour elle.  
>-Mais tu n'a pas de papa Soly.<br>La jeune fille se tut, avec ses petites lèvres en forme de «O». Ses yeux se mirent à briller et des larmes menacé tombé de ses cils noirs.  
>–Tu mens.-Murmura elle en reculant.- Maman m'a dit que j'avais un papa... Et une maman sa ne ment pas...!-S'exclama Soleil en se forçant à retenir ces pleurs. Mais pas longtemps: après son dernier mot elle couvert son visage avec ses mains et donna libre cours à ses larmes.<br>-Soly, Soly ... Ne pleure pas, maman va me grondé !- Dit Ian en tenant les épaules de sa cousine.  
>Ondine coupa ce qu'elle allait dire. En silence, elle regarda Lily, qui lui rendu une grimace d'interrogation.<br>Les pleurs de l'enfant atteignirent ses oreilles.  
>Les deux se levèrent et allèrent de l'autre coté du mur ou elles trouvèrent les deux enfants. Ondine regarda avec inquiétude sa fille, tandis que Lily regardait Ian.<br>-Princesse. Qu'es qui se passe ?  
>Soleil ôta son visage de ses mains.<br>-Allons, chérie. Qu'est-ce qui passe? Ondine nettoya avec un doigt les larmes qui coulaient encore de ses yeux.  
>-Ian a dit que ... Je ...je n'ai pas de papa !-Dit la petite fille en sanglotant.<br>Ondine la regarda avec bienveillance et la prit dans ses bras: -Chérie, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai…  
>-Ian ...<br>L'enfant se mordit la lèvre et recula.-Maman, je suis désolé ...-  
>–Va t'asseoir ou tu va. .. "Sentir" quelque chose, qui ne te plait pas…<br>-Lily !-Déclara Ondine- Laisse le, les enfants ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent.  
>– Va-t'excusé auprès de ta cousine et tante Ondine.-Dit la jeune femme d'un ton autoritaire.<br>-Soly excuse-moi, tante Ondine…-Commença t'il en essuyant ses propre pleurs.  
>Ce n'est pas grave.-Dit la jeune femme rousse en lui caressant la tête.-C'est oublié.<br>Soleil hocha la tête et tendit la main à son cousin.  
>Il faisait très chaud, même si c'était le matin.<p>

Sacha se réveilla en sentant les rayons du soleil en colère, en plein sur son visage.  
>Avec des yeux endormis il se retourna pour voir l'heure sur le petit réveil. Il était près de 07h20. Il laissa échapper un bâillement et tourna de l'autre côté du lit. Aleesha dormait, le visage tourné vers lui.<br>Il l'a regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis se leva. Il prit une chemise blanche, qu'il mit sur son torse nu.  
>Il alla paresseusement à la salle de bain pour se laver.<br>Quelques minutes plus tard, il alla dans la cuisine, ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur pour prendre du lait. Il le versa dans son café et s'assit à table. Mécaniquement il agita le liquide dans sa tasse et le regarda avec un geste absent.  
>Quelque faible pas s'arrêtèrent derrière son dos, mais il ne semblait pas le avoir entendu.<br>-Bonjour, bébé ...  
>Sacha se redressa brusquement, comme s'il venait de s'éveiller d'un rêve. Il se retourna en la regardant d'un air maussade.<br>Aleesha était debout près de la porte et appuyé contre le mur. Elle portait une longue robe de chambre rose et était pieds nus sur le carrelage froid. Elle se frotta les yeux encore endormis.  
>-Je te l'ai déjà dit.-Dit Sacha d'une voix ferme – Sa me gène que tu m'appelle «bébé»<br>La jeune fille soupira, en ignorant son commentaire, et s'approcha en l'embrassant sur la joue.  
>-Désolé, Sacha. J'ai oublié ... je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que tu peux avoir contre un mot simple comme ça ...<br>Le jeune homme la regarda et lui sourit faiblement, tout en préparant une tasse de café pour elle et un jus d'orange.

- Je ne peux pas aller avec toi maman? - Soleil s'assit anxieuse dans son lit. Ces boucles étaient dans un désordre complet.  
>Ondine souri et entoura sa fille de ses bras. Elle était dans une chambre peinte en mauve clair. Des rideaux blancs avec de petits bouquets de violettes, couvrait la grande fenêtre où le soleil brillait fortement. Le lit était assez grand, il y'avait une jolie couette matelassé violette, parsemée de marguerites blanches. Le plancher était couvert d'un tapis doux et immaculée, plusieurs coussins et des ours en peluche été dispersés sur les deux côtés du lit.<br>La jeune arrangea la couette qui couvrait le lit, et la plaça à ses côtés.  
>–Maman…-Supplia la petite fille.<br>-Non, princesse. Je ne pars que pour quelques heures... Et je serais plus détendu si tu reste chez tante Lily. Ondine tira son pied sous l'ourlet de sa chemise blanche et mis une pantoufle. Puis elle se mit sur le matelas avec sa fille.  
>-Mais, Maman… -Murmura Soleil- Tu part toujours tôt et tu reviens tard.<br>La jeune fille lâcha un soupir, son visage s'assombrit: -Je sais, bébé ... Je sais. J'essaie de faire tout mon possible pour arranger mes horaires. Moi aussi, je suis gêné d'être si longtemps loin de chez nous... Je te promets que sa ne durera que deux semaines, après tout sera comme avant …  
>– Alors emmène-moi avec toi. Je veux rencontrer ton amie qui fête son anniversaire.<br>Ondine sourit: -Pas encore, petite princesse. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue et je ne sais pas comment elle va réagir.  
>-Mais ...<br>-Mais, je promets solennellement que tu l'a rencontra et je suis sûr que tu l'aimeras.  
>Soleil l'embrassa: - Promit?<br>-Promit.  
>La petite fille retomba sous les draps accrochés à sa mère. Quelques minutes plus tard elle était de nouveau entrain de dormir. Ondine sorti de la chambre de soleil discrètement. Elle ferma porte avec soin et se dirigea sa chambre. Rapidement elle choisi ses vêtements pour la journée, tout en prenant la pokeball que Soleil lui avait demandé. Elle l'ouvrit.<br>-Salut Togepi ... -Murmura elle en s'agenouillant devant le Pokémon.  
>-PRII ^^...<br>-Tu ne change pas ? Pas vrai?  
>-Toge prii ^^…<br>Ondine le tenait comme autrefois: -Prend bien soin de Soleil, d'accord ?  
>-^ ^ Togepriiii<br>Elle l'amena dans la cuisine, et prépara le petit déjeuner, qui se composait de: yaourt aux fraises, de céréales, jus d'orange et quelques biscuits.  
>Elle tendit une barre de céréales au Pokémon et se rendit à la salle de bain quand le téléphone se mit à sonner.<br>-Allo.  
>- Ondine ?<br>-Oui.-La jeune fille bu son jus de fruit - Qui est ce?  
>-Violette ... Daisy veut savoir si tu es prête...<br>-Oui, il faut juste que je me lave.  
>-Dacord, dans 15 minutes nous sommes là. Comme, c'est moi qui mène ta fille chez Lily.<br>-Merci, Violette.

Bien qu'il ne fût pas encore midi, le soleil tapait fort. Comme pour montrer que, l'été tire bien à sa fin, il y avait encore beaucoup de jours de chaleur accablante.  
>Sacha faisait de l'ombre avec sa quand il s'arrêta devant une grande librairie.<br>En plein centre de Jadielle.  
>–C'est ici? – Demanda il Aleesha.- Tu es sure qu'un livre c'est un bon cadeau pour Melody ?-Demanda t'il encore une fois peu convaincue.<br>–D'après ce que tu m'as dit d'elle, je suis sure que oui.-Affirma Aleesha, en essayant d'enlevé un morceau de sa robe rouge qui lui collait a la jambe et apparemment la gênait.  
>Sacha haussa les épaules:-Entrons alors.<br>A peine eu t'il le temps de rentré qu'une brise fraiche les enveloppa. Climatisation. Sans aucun doute, c'était un lieu très grand et élégant. Il y avait des livres de partout où l'on regardé et au-delà. Les gens acheté d'une part, et d'autre lisait confortablement installé sur des divans doux. Dans un autre secteur, 15 ordinateurs étaient destinés à des clients qui voulaient surfer sur Internet.  
>Sacha leva les yeux au dernier étage et sembla voir une cafétéria et une aire de restauration de petite taille. Il y avait plusieurs tables et des chaises soigneusement répartis sur un côté.<br>-Woaw...- C'était tout ce qu'il puisse dire et puis il regarda le catalogue dans ses mains. Il y'avait plusieurs titres marqués en rouge.  
>- Par où commencer? – Demanda Aleesha en se penchant vers lui.<br>Sacha leva les yeux vers des petits panneaux indiquant ce qui était à l'intérieur de chaque secteur. - Commençons ici.- Dit il en pointant vers la droite.  
>Aleesha hocha la tête et le saisi par le bras en marchant vers lui.<p>

- Qu'es que tu pense de ce titre? Je vais te le lire à haute voix.- Daisy dit, en regardant sa sœur par-dessus le magazine qu'elle lisait.  
>-Je t'écoute.-Murmura Ondine en lui donnant un petit verre de Fanta orange.<br>-L'amant de Lady Chatterley.  
>Ondine la regarda: - Qu'est-ce que c'est? Un livre t'est sur?<br>-Oui, je pense que c'est génial pour Melody tu ne crois pas?  
>La jeune fille s'arrêta et regarda sa sœur: -Mais le titre est si ...<br>–Parfait.- Conclue Daisy.-Et si expressif. C'est l'amour ardent et passionné entre une femme et son amant...  
>Ondine la regarda stupéfaite, alors qu'une goutte tomba derrière sa tête - L'amour ardent et passionné?<br>–Qu'es que tu ne comprends pas dans le titre? C'est un exemple clair de la façon dont il est passionnant ce roman.  
>-Mmm...<br>-Allez, achète lui, et tu me diras se qu'elle en pense…  
>-Je ne vais pas acheter quelque chose comme sa, je mourrais de chagrin ... Trouve en un autre et sauter à partir de cet ... article.<br>–Comme quoi ... ? «Les arbres meurent debout" Oh, ici y'en a d'autre intéressant « relations dangereuses ».-Fit remarquer Daisy avec un grand sourire. - Mais je pense que la plus convaincante est" L'amant de Lady Chatterley… »  
>- Donne-moi ça! – Ondine lui retira la revue.-Mais, qu'es que? C'est une collection de livres romantiques?<br>-Classique romantique.- Corrigea la jeune blonde.- Dans quel monde tu vie? Quel genre de livre tu voulais que j'acheté?  
>-Euh ... Je ne sais pas un thriller? Le Seigneur des Anneaux par exemple ...-<br>-Oh ... Ondine! Toutes les femmes aiment les livres romantiques! Pourquoi? Toi non?  
>-Je ne lis pas.<br>-Écoutez-moi, et donne-lui « L'amant de Lady Chatterley». Rien de mieux que les intrigues et les malentendus de l'amour interdit.  
>Ondine soupira avec résignation, tandis qu'une autre goutte prit le chemin de la précédente sur sa tête.<br>Daisy se mit à rire à son expression et regarder sa montre- Oh mon Dieu! Il se fait tard!  
>–Mais…-Dit la jeune rousse en voyant sa sœur se dépêché de finir son verre de coca-cola et enfilé sa veste a toute vitesse.<br>-Il faut que j'y aille, comme je travail…  
>-Nous n'avons encore rien acheté et je ne me suis pas décidé ... Tu ne peux pas partir...<br>-Eh bien, on est déjà dans une librairie ici. Non? Décide toi toute seule... En clair, je peux aller!- Daisy donna un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et disparut dans l'escalier.  
>Ondine soupira et laissa tomber ses coudes sur la surface de la table, laissant tomber son menton dans ses mains. Quelques minutes plus-tard, elle se leva et regarda distraitement à ses côtés, la plupart des gens assis à des tables, lissait des livres qu'ils avaient achetés ou alors mangé ou buvait quelque chose.<br>- Eh bien, puisque je suis ici... - Murmura-t-elle, elle attrapa son sac à main –Au travail ... –Elle fit demi-tour et ouvert son petit éventail noir, puis tourna vers la gauche.

Sacha s'arrêta, et s'appuya sur une étagère, en essayant de reprendre son souffle et son orientation:  
>-Je suis fatigué ...- Murmura il.- Sa fait 10 fois que je passe ici…<br>Aleesha lue l'enseigne suspendue au-dessus de leurs têtes. -Domaine exclusif de la «poésie».  
>-Et il ya des« sonnets »...<br>-Je suis perdu, je ne pensais pas que c'était si difficile de trouver un livre. On a déjà parcourue la moitié du magasin j'jusqu'a ce que je sois fatigué et on a même pas trouvé un livre.  
>- Que faisons-nous?<br>Sacha donna le catalogue a la jeune fille: -Nous allons nous séparer, tu recherche l'étage et je vais chercher ici.  
>- Tu es certain que c'est un roman classique?<br>-oui.  
>-Très bien, on se retrouve dans une demi-heure près des ordinateurs.-Avant de partir Aleesha, lui donna un rapide baiser humide sur la bouche.<br>Sacha murmura: -Oui, on se verra plus tard ...  
>Aleesha cligna de l'œil et se précipita dans l'escalier. Une fois en haut, elle était encore plus confuse qu'en bas, elle traversa par l'aire de restauration et se dirigea vers la gauche.<p>

Ondine ferma les yeux - Dieu, quel chaleur ... – Elle bougea ses longs cheveux d'un côté et se rafraichie le cou- La climatisation mon œil oui, je crois que je suis déshydraté ...  
>Elle souffla avec impatience - Je suis fatigué ... - Elle se pencha sur elle-même, peut-être que porté un Sweat n'était pas une bonne idée par ce jour. Mais elle avait honte de l'enlever, pour la simple raison qu'elle avait une chemise sans manches serrées en dessous, après que Daisy l'ai sermonné sur sa façon de s'habillé, elle ne trouvait pas agréable de « s'exposé »de cette manière.<br>Mais la chaleur avait gagné la bataille.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, Ondine manipulait de longues mèches de ses cheveux roux, en tentant inutilement de cacher autant que possible l'encolure de son bustier.<br>Elle continua à marcher puis s'arrêta devant une vitrine de verre, qui lui donnait une faible image d'elle même. Eh bien, ce n'était certainement pas mauvais. Elle était jeune et jolie, et surtout ... célibataire ! Elle était en droit d'utiliser des vêtements à l'occasion pour exposée une partie de ses charme n'est-ce pas?  
>Elle sourie de manière satisfaisante et après avoir mis ses cheveux sur le côté, afin de voir sa belle peau, s'élança. Elle suivi un long couloir, essayant de trouver quelques-uns des livres que sa sœur lui avait fait remarqué. Mais ... elle était à la recherche dans le mauvais endroit, ou en tout cas a été perdu.<br>Elle conclue qu'elle était perdue.  
>Elle pensait en marchant: -Peut-être que je devrais demander de l'aide ...- Pensa elle- Je ne peux pas être aussi stupide pour ne pas trouver un livre dans une librairie... Y'a des limites! - Elle se frotta le front, tout en agitant son éventail.<br>Elle tourna à droite, et trouva une blonde élégante qui portait une robe d'été rouge mignonne, qui était très légèrement penché sur un mur entrain de lire.  
>Ondine s'approcha d'elle, la regardant avec curiosité.<br>- Excusez-moi? –Dit-elle.- Je peux vous poser une question?  
>La jeune fille regarda le livre et dit: -Oui.<br>- Pourriez-vous me dire où sont les romans classiques?  
>Elle rit de bon cœur:- Je voie que nous recherchons la même chose et je pense que le résultat est le même.-Elle soupira.-Mon copain et moi devions nous séparer pour voir si nous trouvions ce secteur ... Mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas de retour, il est resté en bas, il a peut-être eu plus de chance ... Pour ma part, je viens de trouvé un livre qui raconte la vie d'un mannequin a ses début difficile.<br>–Oh…- Ondine sourit en voyant le titre de l'ouvrage "Miroir cassé" "Donc j'ai parcourue ce lieu environ 5 ou 6 fois pour ne rien trouvé ... Je crois que je vais devoir abandonné et trouver un autre cadeau.  
>La jeune arqua un sourcil – Un cadeau? Mais quelle coïncidence! Mon copain et moi cherchons également un classique de littérature pour un cadeau.<br>-Eh bien, je crois que ce n'est pas notre jour de chance, non?  
>-Il me semble.<br>Ondine sourit: -Eh bien, merci ... désolé de vous avoir interrompue votre lecture. J'espère au moins que vous aurez plus de chance…  
>-De même pour vous, j'espère que vous trouverez le cadeau idéal.<br>–Merci.- Dit la jeune fille aux cheveux roux après l'avoir regardé fixement pendant quelque seconde, elle s'éloigna.  
>- Wow, elle est pâle et jolie ... – Pensa Ondine en descendant les escaliers.- Et elle est beaucoup plus grande que moi ... Elle doit faire presque 2metres... – Elle inclina la tête –Elle doit être mannequin. Oui, c'est ... C'est pour cette raison que son visage est si familier pour moi ...<p>

-Eh bien, j'arrêté.- Grogna Sacha...- C'est honteux de ma part!  
>Il jeta un regard rapide autour de lui. Etait-ce son idée ou les gens autour de lui le regardé avec des visages souriant.<br>-C'est humiliant ...- Murmura il avec les yeux fixés sur l'étagère- Suis-je le seul idiot qui cherche dans ce lieu maudit pendant une heure et demie un livre stupide qui ne figure nulle part? - Il souffla.- Après sa, je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans une librairie ou une bibliothèque. Loin, mais loin la culture des livre !  
>Avec lassitude, le jeune homme se dirigea vers un couloir continu, et pour partir de là. Il traversa se lieu pour la 10eme fois, quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il s'arrêta net, en accentuant sa vue.<br>Un livre.  
>Sacha se pencha et lu le titre, « L'amant de Lady Chatterley » il se redressa pour découvrir au dessus de sa tête un panneau « Classique littéraire »<br>- Oh, allez ... - pensa-il - Je suis passé sur ce lieu maudit au moins 20 fois et je le enfin trouver enfin... Alléluia !  
>Avec un soupir d'impatience, le jeune homme tendit la main pour prendre le livre et mettre fin une bonne fois pour toutes à ce cauchemar. Quand il fut juste a quelque millimètres du livre, des doigts fins se fermèrent sur les sien et le roman qu'il avait déjà pris.<br>Un vieil instinct, indiqua a Sacha que la main délicate qui touchait la sienne aujourd'hui, appartenait à une personne de sexe féminin. Il compléta son idée, grâce à un arôme agréable qui semblait flotter dans l'air.  
>-Oh, s'il vous plaît ...- dit la voix douce d'une femme, juste derrière Sacha.-Permettez-moi, de prendre ce livre j'en ai besoin comme un cadeau.<br>Il sourit, incapable de refuser une telle demande: -Bien sûr.-Il se retourna. . Il croisa soudain les yeux bleus cristal, qui clignait de supplication. Rapidement, Sacha élargi son champ de vision, pour apprécier de plus près : la jeune fille avait plus ou moins le même âge, un peu plus petite que lui dans sa stature, vêtu d'un chemisier sexy, mettant en valeurs ses atouts naturels. Et elle été jolie, très jolie, sa ne faisait aucun doute. Excepté le fait de la couleur de ses cheveux, qui était roux foncé, tout allait bien.  
>Un certain air attira son attention. Seulement il ne pouvait pas exactement savoir ce que c'était ... Comme s'il avait vu avant ou actuellement ... et elle n'était pas comme toutes filles rousses. Mais cela ne pouvait pas être ... Alors? Sous l'œil attentionné il se rappela clairement. Le jour où il avait acheté sa précieuse BMW, la fille qui avait «réveillé» ses sens, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. La façon dont elle était vêtue lui confirma pratiquement.<br>Sacha sourit à lui-même, se félicitations lui-même d'avoir une occasion de flirter.  
>Il observa comme une faible rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme, résultat de l'inspection rigoureuse qui lui était fait.<br>Il la regarda, puis s'arrêta. Il trouvé quelque chose d'autre dans ces grands yeux larmoyants. Une lumière étrange, plus familier, plus intime ... Comme quelque chose qui jadis lui avait appartenu.  
>La jeune fille semblait aussi trouvé quelque chose d'étrange dans Sacha, elle cessa de se faire de l'air avec son éventail et mis sa main sur la bouche en lâchant un cri.<br>Ce petit geste, presque sans importance ou imperceptible pour certains, réveilla une partie oubliée chez les deux jeunes:  
>- Ondine? Demanda-t-il avec une certaine hésitation, en essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle idée de l'identité de la jeune fille devant lui.<br>Une ombre légère traversa son visage comme si, pour un moment elle avait perdu le contrôle sur ces actions et ne savant pas quoi faire. Puis, doucement inclina la tête, montrant un sourire tranquille.  
>–Sacha.- dit-elle simplement, car il l'a fixé sans ciller.<br>Il devenu pâle-En effet c'est toi ...? Non, ce n'est pas possible ...  
>Ondine se rendue compte qu'elle avait encore à la main le livre et que ses doigts touché les sien.<br>- Tu ne dis plus bonjour? - Lui demanda elle en riant – Je ne crois pas que parce que sa fait 10 ans qu'on se connait tu a le droit d'être aussi formel ?  
>Sacha subitement vira au rouge et il lui offrit une main libre pour tenter d'être le plus naturel.<br>– Comment tu va? Marmonna il et avant qu'il puisse ajouter autre chose, Ondine jeta ses bras autour de son cou en l'enveloppant dans une étreinte amoureuse.  
>-Croit-le ou pas, tu me manques beaucoup, tu sais.- Dit la jeune femme: -Ca me fait plaisir de te voir personnellement !<br>Pour ce point, le livre avait été oublié par les deux ex-amants, il était couché sur le sol. Sacha essaya de resté dur, mais immobilisé par le cours qu'avait pris la situation. Pourquoi resté t'elle si naturel et spontané? Il ferma les yeux.  
>Ce vieux sentiment familier, avec des picotements dans son ventre ... était là. Comme par le passé.<br>- Sacha?-Il entendu la voix d'Ondine- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? - La jeune fille s'éloigna un peu de lui, pour lui faire face. Gracieusement elle arqua un sourcil.-Je te tracasse? – Demanda-elle en desserrant légèrement la pression de ses bras.  
>Il la regardé en silence ...Tracassé? Non, ce n'est pas exactement le mot ...<br>-Bien sûr que non.-Répondit le jeune homme, mais avec une voix étrange, alors que timidement elle commença à se séparé de l'étreinte. Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille. -Tu as tellement changée que ... Je ne te reconnaissais pas. Tu a l'air très ... bien.  
>-C'est la même chose pour toi- Elle sourit chaleureusement, en ignorant la façon dont il la tenait et le fait qu'ils étaient proches-Ton teint est méconnaissable tu le sais? Tu étais en vacances?<br>-Oui, l'Italie.  
>-Oh, c'est un bel endroit ...<br>-Et toi ?  
>-Bien. Je viens de rentrer de France ...- Ondine accueillie une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, comme pour maintenir un contrôle parfait d'elle-même, et ne pas faire de bêtises.<br>Sacha suivie son action. Et étudia le changement dans ses traits. Elle n'était pas comme il s'en souvenait:  
>A cette époque elle avait les cheveux courts. Sa peau était blanche et luxuriante et dénonçait sa beauté infantile de 17 ans.<br>Maintenant, ses cheveux avaient poussé et était plus sombre qu'auparavant. La pâleur de la peau de son visage était légèrement bronzée à cause du soleil torride, créant un contraste séduisant à ses yeux bleu-vert. Les traits de son visage, où l'adultes et l'enfance se disputaient le contrôle principal, avait approfondi ces trait d'adulte donnant une touche plus féminine.  
>Son corps avait grandi et mûri, il était conscient de cela, elle avait la structure délicate d'une femme.<br>Elle était belle ... mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire ...  
>-Tu a beaucoup changé.-Murmura timidement.-Et en bien…<br>Les joues d'Ondine prirent un teint pourpre doux.  
>Elle se lécha les lèvres tout bas.- Merci…- A t'elle chuchoté, en niant a elle-même le fait qu'elle trouvait le jeune homme plus attrayant que jamais.<br>Les deux se regardèrent pendant environ une seconde, qui semblait éternelle. Ondine détourna les yeux et se racla la gorge.  
>Ils se séparèrent rapidement.<br>- Que fais-tu ici? –Demanda Sacha en s'appuyant sur une étagère.  
>Ondine ouvert son éventail a nouveau.-Je suis venu pour trouvé un cadeau, et toi ?<br>-Aussi.  
>Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, puis regardèrent le livre qui était couché tranquillement sur le plancher.<br>- Pour qui?  
>-Devine…<br>- Melody ...?  
>- Gagné.<br>Ils échangèrent un autre coup d'œil, ce qui laissait présager un certain éclat malveillants et espiègle dans leurs yeux, puis commencer à courir comme deux enfants et se jetèrent, en même temps, sur le livre.  
>Leurs mains se fermèrent sur les deux extrémités opposées du livre, laissant voir qu'aucun n'était prêt à donner une partie du livre.<br>–Je l'ai vu le premier.-Dit Sacha sur un ton intimidant.  
>Ondine le regarda, fermant ses yeux doucement.-Si tu es un gentleman tu me le laisse…<br>–T'es sérieuse?- Contre-attaqua il en la regardant: - Et pourquoi ?  
>Sacha ri et tira le livre, qui accidentellement tira Ondine plus proche de lui, la distance entre eux était vraiment courte.<br>- Pourquoi? -Demanda le jeune homme en laissant tomber le bras qui tenait le livre, mais sans relâcher la pression exercée sur lui.  
>Elle le regarda longtemps derrière son éventail. Et cligna avec subtilité, ses longs cils noirs.<br>-Je le veux.  
>- Vraiment? Eh bien ... Prend le?-Sacha lui fit un sourire provocateur.<br>Ondine saisit fortement avec ses doigts la couverture et le tira obstinément. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas lâcher et ne bougea pas d'un iota.  
>–Sacha…- Chuchota elle.- S'il te plaît... Il ya plusieurs choses que tu peux lui donner.<br>-Comme quoi ?  
>-Je ne sais pas ...- Ondine s'appuya contre le mur derrière elle et posa sa tête. Ses cheveux caché légèrement ses traits.<br>-Hum ...- Sacha s'approcha d'elle.  
>L'éventail de la jeune fille tomba, au moment où le jeune homme lui barra la route, et l'emprisonna avec son bras libre, elle était pris au piège dans l'étroit espace entre le mur et lui.<br>Ondine inclinant la tête et le regarda sans crainte.  
>– Alors, tu le prends toujours?-Demanda ironiquement Sacha en indiquant l'objet.<br>Elle envoya ses cheveux en arrière et massa du bout des doigts le haut de son cou, tout en le regardant attentivement. Elle poussa un soupir.  
>– Tu essaye de me séduire? - Ajouté Sacha d'une voix étrange.<br>- C'est ce que tu crois ?  
>Il sourit avec ironie: -Peut-être ... Sa serait une bonne stratégie.<br>-Je gagnerai très facilement.  
>-J'ai dit que se serait une bonne méthode, je ne vais pas te le donner comme ça ...<br>-Eh bien, je ne ferais pas ça ... alors rassuré ?  
>Sacha s'approcha d'elle: - Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas...?<br>Ondine restait froide, impassible: - Le livre sera a moi. Tu va perdre.  
>- Aïe! Tu semble très sûr de toi-même.<br>-J'obtiens toujours tout se que je veux…  
>- Toujours?<br>- Toujours. Nous les femmes avons notre arme secrète. Tu devrais le savoir.  
>-Je sais, seulement je ne l'imaginais pas de toi.- Sacha réduit un peu la distance, il pouvait presque sentir la douce chaleur qui émanait d'elle - Serait-tu capable d'essayer cette stratégie avec moi?<br>Ondine ouvert les yeux avec surprise: - Avec toi. -Elle sourie et se décolla du mur, en soulevant le menton vers lui: - Tu veux que…Je te séduise ?  
>- Ne me dit pas que ne t'en a pas envie ?<br>Ils étaient trop controversés pendant plusieurs secondes.  
>Le bras de Sacha dégagea celui d'Ondine et réduit l'espace entre eux qui était presque imperceptible.<br>Elle écarta ses lèvres et les lécha lentement, pour laisser échapper un doux gémissement calme qui cassa le peu de tenu qui restait au jeune.  
>Pour la deuxième fois consécutive, le livre été en face à face avec le sol ...<br>Sacha attrapa Ondine par la taille, alors qu'elle logés ses bras minces autour de son cou nu. L'anxiété à ces moments était insupportable.  
>Les yeux de la jeune fille brulaient avec colère, et correspondant au niveau élevé de rage avec laquelle il la regardait.<br>L'air était tendu.  
>Les pupilles d'Ondine se dilatèrent immédiatement. Une vague de haine et de répulsion obscurci les traits délicats de son visage, son expression devenue dure et en colère. Le sentiment grandi à pas de géant à mesure qu'ils approchaient ses lèvres vermeilles des siennes.<br>Le contact fut juste léger. Sans émotion.  
>Les lèvres d'Ondine ressemblait à de la glace et mécaniquement s'ouvrait et se fermait sur celle de Sacha, sans une trace d'amour. Rien.<br>Il correspondait bien. Un baisé froid. Comme si c'était une punition.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, enfin, ils se séparèrent. A commencèrent à chercher un silence mutuel, sans s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.<br>-Eh bien ...- Ondine sourit ironiquement:-Je pense qu'il ya quelque chose qui m'appartient ...  
>Ils entendirent des pas sur le côté.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça? - Le garçon augmenta la force dans ses bras, il pouvait sentir la structure du corps chaud d'Ondine contre le sien. Alors que son parfum devenue de plus en plus intense.  
>Les pas s'arrêtèrent.<br>- Sacha ...?- Une troisième voix entra en scène.  
>Les deux se repoussèrent. Ondine regarda par dessus l'épaule de Sacha la mince jeune femme blonde qui avait été à l'étage supérieur. Elle était debout à quelques mètres, et les regarda avec un geste clair d'égarement.<p> 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Mémoires

Chapitre Six: Mémoires

-Sacha ?  
>Ondine se redressa rapidement et enleva ses bras du cou du jeune homme. Il l'a lâcha également.<br>-Aleesha.  
>-J'interromps quelque chose? – Demanda-elle en s'approchant.<br>–Non... Qu'es qui te fait pensé sa...?- Mais il se rendu compte qu'il était relativement proche d'Ondine. Aussitôt il recula.  
>Aleesha s'arrêta devant elle. Son visage était très grave.<br>-Je vois que vous avez trouvé le secteur que vous recherchiez.-Dit-elle froidement-Et que mon copain vous a aidez.  
>Les yeux d'Ondine s'élargirent de surprise et inconsciemment elle se tourna vers Sacha, alors qu'il se frottait le front avec sa main gauche. Il la fixa des yeux pendant quelques secondes, puis détourna son regard vers quelque chose de petit qui brillait entre ses doigts. Il avait été stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué auparavant, elle avait une bague. Sensilles, trop simple pour lui, mais une alliance... Comment ne s'en était il pas rendu compte avant?<br>Ondine a juste souri, sachant que son alliance avait déjà été découverte par lui.  
>-Aleesha-Dit enfin le jeune homme.-Je te présente Ondine, une amie d'enfance.-Il se tourna vers elle.-Ondine, je te présente ma petite amie Aleesha.<br>-C'est un plaisir.  
>Ondine ignora la façon dont elle la regardé.-Le plaisir est pour moi.-Elle fit une légère inclination de la tête.-C'est une surprise, Sacha ne m'a jamais parlé de toi…<br>Aleesha se tourna vers lui pour lui poser la question.  
>–Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion ...-Dit il mal à l'aise.<br>–Ni le temps…-Murmura Ondine dans un souffle.  
>-Et depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissait? – Poursuivit Aleesha en passant son bras sous celui du jeune homme.-I l ne m'a jamais parlé de toi aussi.<br>-Ca ne me surprend pas…  
>-Elle et moi nous connaissons depuis l'enfance.-Répondit-il d'un ton étrange identiques.- Mais nous nous sommes plus vus depuis 4 ans.<br>-5 pour être exact.  
>-C'est vrai ...<br>Aleesha soupira doucement, son visage fut plus détendu.-Eh bien je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez revus.  
>-Merci.<br>-Je crois qu'après tant d'années, vous vous êtes trouvé de nouvelle caractéristique tout les deux. Ondine hocha la tête en souriant. Sacha lui regarda avec insistance dans ses mains, une rougeur apparente le bouleversa.  
>-Eh bien, je crois que je vais y'aller.-Dit-elle après un bref silence.-Je pense que vous avez encore des choses à faire.<br>Les autres consenties par un hochement de tête. Elle fit un pas vers elle et lui tendue la main.-Ca a été un plaisir de te rencontrer.  
>-Pareil pour moi.-Dit-elle, puis elle retira sa main et la dirigea vers Sacha.-Au revoir Sacha…<br>-Au revoir…  
>Elle s'approcha sans le lâcher.-Sacha ?<br>-Quoi?-Involontairement ses doigts saisir les siens.  
>-S'il te plaît ne dit pas Melody que tu m'a vu, dacord?<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas.- Il observa l'expression séduisante des yeux d'Ondine. Trait qu'elle utilisait souvent pour corrompre.-Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pensais pas lui dire...  
>-Merci.-Elle lui donna une légère pression et le laissa aller.<p>

Une heure après Ondine marchait sur le trottoir en direction de l'endroit où elle avait laissé sa voiture. Il était midi passé et la chaleur n'avait pas diminué. À première vue, on pourrait dire qu'elle ne faisait pas attention partout où elle allait. Bien que ses yeux énormes était fixés sur l'avant, son esprit était ailleurs.  
>- Je savais que, tôt ou tard, j'allais le croisé-Elle pensait.-Seulement... je ne l'imaginer pas de cette façon ... –Elle rougit – Non…C'était si étrange…<br>Le trottoir tira à sa fin, mais Ondine semblait ne pas le remarquer. Jusqu'a ce que ses pieds sente le vide au bord. Lorsque elle réagi, elle essaya de reprendre le contrôle sur ses traces, il était trop tard. Le bitume gris se rapprocha à la vitesse de la lumière et elle n'avait aucun moyen pour empêcher sa chute inévitable. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact, quand un bras fort la retenue fermement. Ondine fut tiré en arrière, et son dos heurta quelque chose de chaleureux et ferme.  
>Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, se rendant compte qu'elle avait retrouvé la stabilité et Dieu merci, elle ne faisait pas face avec le goudron.<br>Elle sentait la force d'une grande main qui lui saisissait le bras.  
>–Miss, vous allez bien? - Interrogea une voix.<br>Elle se tourna à gauche avant de se retrouvée face à face avec un jeune homme.  
>-Miss?<br>Ondine leva les yeux. Préoccupée par les yeux scrutateurs hardiment gris.  
>-Oh, je vais bien ...-Répondit elle étourdie.<br>-Par Dieu, vous m'avez fait peur! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
>Pendant quelques secondes, Ondine ne répondu pas. Elle était occupée à l'observer avec une certaine timidité: il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Il avait le même âge ou peut-être quelques années de plus qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux blonds courts et la peau blanche. Son expression était grave, mais Ondine trouva quelqu'un d'agréable en regardant son reflet dans ces yeux pâles.<br>-Miss?-Le jeune homme lui toucha l'épaule.  
>Elle a finalement répondu, une légère rougeur colorier ses joues.<br>-Je suis désolé ...- Murmura elle:-Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention où je marché ... Je crois que j'avais oublié que j'étais à la fin de la rue. C'était un faux pas stupide...  
>-Mais, heureusement je suis arrivé pas vrai? Je peux vous offrir quelque chose?<br>-Non, non. Merci beaucoup, je vais bien.- Ondine recula et perdue encore le contrôle sur elle-même, en perdant l'équilibre.  
>Le garçon, se rapprocha d'elle et la rattrapa de nouveau par les épaules. Il leva un sourcil.<br>-Je crois que nous pensons différemment ...  
>Elle rit plus rouge que jamais.-Vous devez sûrement penser que je suis folle ...<br>-Non... Seulement que vous ne savez pas tenir sur vos pieds…  
>Après plusieurs minutes de silence gêné, tous deux se mirent à rire.<br>-Cessez de prendre tant de temps pour moi.-Répondit la jeune fille.- Je vais bien, vraiment.  
>-Sure?<br>-Oui, regardez.- Ondine sourit et elle tourna sur elle-même.-D'ailleurs, vous ne devriez pas me contredire. Je suis une fille au caractère bien trempé. Croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas que vous me voyait en colère.  
>Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, avec un regard de surprise, il regarda ces yeux. Il l'examina, comme s'il cherchait à absorber une nouvelle idée. Il sourit.<br>-Ce genre de réponse, me rappelle une jeune fille capricieuse que je connais depuis longtemps.  
>Elle changea l'expression de douceur à une expression d'inquiétude.<br>-Par-dessus la couleur de ses cheveux était conforme à son génie…  
>Elle ouvrit grand les yeux.<br>-Combien d'années ont passé, je ne me souviens pas?  
>La jeune fille cligna des yeux avec étonnement. Un mot sortit enfin de sa bouche.<br>-Thiago ...?  
>Il rit:-Tu me reconnais enfin Ondine !<br>-Je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
>-C'est une façon de saluer un vielle ami qu'on n'a pas vu depuis longtemps ? Allés, viens me faire un câlin.-Lui dit il sur un ton sérieux. Quelque seconde plus tard, Ondine entoura son bras autour se son cou et posa sa tête sur son épaules.<br>-Je suis heureuse de te voir.-Dit elle sans le lâché:-C'est agréable de rencontrer de vieilles connaissances.  
>-Oui, de vieilles connaissances qui ont beaucoup changé.- Thiago la regarda.-Et en bien.<br>-De même.  
>Il la laissa partir.<br>–Tu sais? J'ai eu une information qui…  
>Ondine Leva une main.-Epargne-moi les questions. C'est vrai.<br>-Vraiment? Sacha et toi étiez inséparables à ce moment…  
>-Eh bien, évidemment nous ne le sommes plus.<br>Il croisa les bras en souriant d'une manière étrange.

La jeune femme l'observa. Ses lèvres roses se fermèrent, tandis qu'il pâlit. Quelque chose lui dit qu'il se produirait quelque chose de pas bon.  
>–Sacha qu'es ce qui ne va pas?-Demanda Aleesha pour la énième fois à son petit ami.<br>Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle. Il sillonnait une route. Puis il ralentit.  
>-Pourquoi? – Demanda-il à son tour.<br>-Eh bien, nous avons pris la route il y'a plus d'une demi-heure et tu n'a pas dit un mot. Je te dérange?  
>-Non, pas toi. C'est moi.<br>Elle l'observa avec préoccupation avant qu'il continue.  
>-Je suis de mauvaise humeur.-Gronda-il, détournant les yeux, il se concentra sur la route. Sa mâchoire était serrée et il fronçait les sourcils.<br>-Et qu'est-ce qui cause une telle mauvaise humeur?  
>Sacha serra les dents.- Ce n'était pas quoi, mais qui ...<br>-Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
>-Rien. C'est juste un mauvais jour.<br>Ils s'arrêtèrent à un feu rouge. Aleesha tripota nerveusement ses doigts avant un murmure distrait.  
>-Tu as une amie très jolie, tu sais ?<br>-Hein ...?-Il la regarda l'air tracassé.  
>-Je veux dire Ondine.-Aleesha prit une profonde inspiration.-Si toute tes amies sont comme elle alors je devrais faire attention.<br>Sacha fut de plus-en-plus tendu. -Qu'a-elle de particulier?  
>-Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire.<br>-Quoi? Qu'es que tu veux dire?  
>Aleesha attendu qu'il redémarre.-Pardonne-moi, pardonne-moi ...-Elle soupira.-C'est que quand je t'ai vue avec…-Elle s'arrêta en mesurant le ton de ses paroles.- Je pensais que tous les deux avaient eux une relation étroite plus que de l'amitié…<br>-Hein...?  
>-Oui, je sais que ça semble stupide.-Elle se mit à rire, alors qu'elle couvrait ses joues avec ses mains.-Mais c'est la première impression que j'ai eu ... et tu n'a jamais était aussi proche d'une fille a part moi…<br>Il resta silencieux.  
>-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais essayer de contrôler mes crises de jalousie...<br>–Ecoute.- Sacha s'arrêta, prit une profonde respiration et lui face. Tu n'a pas besoin d'être jalouse. Je ne t'ai jamais donnée de raison de l'être.  
>-Je sais.<br>-Ca montre bien le peu de confiance que t'as pour moi.  
>-Je n'ai pas dit ça…-Dit elle rapidement.-Mais il ya tellement de chose que je ne sais pas encore de toi, que je me méfie de tout.<br>-Nous allons en parler, je te le promets...- Il l'a regarda fixement.-Et crois-moi, tu es la seule fille qui occupe mes pensées. Personne d'autre ...  
>-Quelle ironie, tu plaisante ou quoi? - Murmura une voix familière dans sa tête d'un air moqueur.<br>Aleesha le prit dans ses bras.-Merci Sacha.-Murmura elle doucement.-J'avais besoin que tu me le dises.  
>En réponse à cela, le garçon se rapprocha de son visage, pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un long baiser. La pression était intense, comme la vague de culpabilité qui menacé presque de le noyer.<p>

Ondine marchait dans le couloir vers sa chambre. Elle venait de un bain et ses pieds mouillés laissé des traces imprimées d'eau sur le plancher. Elle s'habilla avec ennui: un jean usé et un t-shirt blanc. Elle s'assit en face du miroir en se brossant ses longs cheveux mouillés. Elle s'arrêta un instant et se regarda.  
>Une fille avec de grands yeux tristes regardé de l'autre côté de la vitre. Elle semblait menacé et vulnérable.<br>Irrité par ce qu'elle vit, elle se leva en jetant la brosse de côté.  
>-Il ne va pas gagner ...- murmura-t-elle, en prenant de grandes inspirations, les yeux fermés.<br>La porte d'entrée claqua et bientôt Ondine pouvait entendre les pas d'une petite famille, en cours d'exécution dans le couloir, accompagné par une voix d'enfant.  
>-Maman, je suis à la maison!<br>La jeune femme se regarda rapidement dans le miroir, forçant ses lèvres a un sourire et masquer toute trace d'inquiétude.  
>- Où es-tu Ondine?<br>-Je viens, Violette.-Répondit elle et d'un coup elle vue un tourbillon bleus atteindre ses bras.  
>-Salut maman! – Dit Soleil en lui faisant un câlin.<br>-Bonjour princesse  
>La petite fille brandi le grand tablier bleu qu'elle portait:-Regarde, je suis allé dans le jardin!<br>Ondine souri et la souleva.-Tu es magnifique.- Elle l'emmena dans la cuisine.-Bonjour Violette.  
>-Salut Ondine, ce visage! -La jeune fille haussa un sourcil quand elle remarqua le visage pâle de sa sœur.-Un problème?<br>Ondine lui fit signe de se taire, et assis sa fille sur le comptoir.-Tu a vue...- Dit elle en montrant des rubans bleus dans ses cheveux.-Qu'es qui est arrivé a tes cheveux ?  
>Violette se mit à rire.-Je le sais ...<br>–Dawlish m'a décoiffé...-Dit Soleil avec beaucoup de sérieux.  
>-Qui est Dawlish?-Demanda Ondine avec surprise en la chatouillant.<br>Violette croisa les bras amusée, en attendant la réponse de l'enfant.  
>-C'est un ami...-Dit Soleil entre deux rire.<br>–Tu as entendue Violette ? Ma fille de quatre ans a un garçon comme ami.  
>-Eh bien, sa fait un de plus dans la liste ...-<br>-Eh bien, jeune fille va te laver.-Ondine la chatouillait plus, puis la petite se leva et enleva le tablier. Elle descendue.  
>-Bien sûr, maman.-Et en faisant quelques sauts la petite fille disparue.<br>Violet se tourna vers sa sœur.-Et toi? Tu es d'une pâleur effrayante!  
>La jeune fille se contracta légèrement, en croisant les bras un peu plus.<br>-Ondine…  
>Elle baissa les yeux.-J'ai rencontré Sacha...<br>-QUOI? Et comment... Qu'es que tu as fait?  
>-Je ...<br>–Tu l'as ignoré? Non ... ce n'est pas ton style ...-  
>-Je lui...<br>–Tu l'as frappée! - La jeune femme aux cheveux violet se cacha le visage dans ses main.-Oh, mon Dieu ... ça c'est ton style ... Le pauvres, il doit être dans le coma a cet instant…  
>-Violet ...-Ondine leva la main pour qu'elle l'écoute. Elle dit à voix basse:-Je ... Je l'ai embrassé…<br>- COMMENT?-C'est yeux s'ouvrir a cause du grand étonnement et semblaient sortir de leurs orbites.-Comment-ça tu l'as embrassé? C'est quoi cette façon d'agir ?  
>Ondine soupira, ces joues devinrent légèrement rouge.-Je ne sais pas, et sache que c'est lui qui m'a embrassé…Et après je l'ai embrassé…<br>–Maman.-La voix de Soleil entra en scène, après elle.  
>Violet regarda sa sœur avec gravité, avant de montré son plus beau sourire. La petite fille était sérieuse, le front légèrement plissé.<br>-Princesse...- Ondine sourit, bien qu'elle soit un peu pâle.-Que ce passe t'il ?  
>Soleil la regardait sans bouger.-Je veux du chocolat.<br>-Oh, mon dieu.-Dit la jeune fille en acquiesçant et avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quelque chose de plus, la petite fille disparue.  
>Ondine regarda sa sœur, elle se mordit les lèvres:-Elle a entendu?<br>-Je pense…  
>-Oh…-Ondine se frotta le front.-C'était bien la seule chose qui me manquait pour terminer la journée...<br>–Ne soit pas si négative. Cela ne signifie pas ta fille a découverte la vérité...  
>-Tais-toi, Violette! Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie.<br>-Ok, calme-toi et termine de me raconter.  
>-Bien, bien ... et c'est tout.<br>-Tout?  
>Ondine haussa les épaules, comme elle préparé le gouté pour sa fille, elle pensa que c'était le meilleur moment pour parler.<br>-Oh, s'il te plaît Ondine. Tu ne va pas me laissé avec si peu de détails.  
>-Mais il ne s'est rien passé...<br>-Rien, mais vous vous êtes embrassés?  
>-Mais ce n'était pas un baiser d'amour...<br>-Et alors?  
>-Il était fait sans sentiment. Comme si c'était un jeu entre nous.<br>Violette arqua un sourcil :-Un jeu ?  
>-Oui. – Ondine redevenu triste.-C'était très étrange, je ne sais pas comment expliquer...<br>-Permet-moi de voir si j'ai compris...- Violette commença à marcher en rond autour d'elle.-Ca c'est terminé dans les pires circonstances et sa fait cinq ans que vous ne vous êtes pas revus. Un beau jour, tu le retrouve et la première chose que tu réussi à faire, c'est a... L'embrassé?  
>-Il m'a aussi embrassé!<br>–Fantastique, c'était un geste réciproque! -Violet secoua la tête et frappé du poing-Tu es allé trop loin cette fois.  
>-Je n'ai jamais pensé que notre retrouvaille se passerait ainsi. Et tu le sais...- Ondine essaya de s'expliquer.-J'ai toujours rêvé de ce moment et calculé la manière dont je devais agir devant lui. Me montré naturelle, spontanée, sûre et…<br>-Et ?  
>–Et j'avais très bien commencé mon cinéma, puis ... Je ne sais pas, tout cela m'a retourné...<br>-Tu n'a pas pensé que peut-être il c'est senti comme toi.- Violette regarda les yeux de sa sœur.  
>Elle rigola avec un sourire forcé.-Bien sûr que non. Après ce que j'ai fait, Sacha doit me détester.<br>-Et qu'es que tu va faire demain? Si je me souviens, c'est l'anniversaire de Melody.  
>-Je vais y'aller.<br>-Mmm ... Je crois vraiment que si les choses prennent la même direction qu'aujourd'hui, tu finiras dans ses bras.  
>- Violette!<br>-Quoi? C'est la vérité.-Elle observa sa sœur rougir qui prenait le plateau du gouter –Et... comme Sacha te hait, il doit sentir plus désorienté que toi…  
>Ondine secoua la tête et sortit de la cuisine.<p>

Sacha se réveille brusquement.  
>Haletant il s'assit sur un côté du lit, dans une tentative pour rétablir le calme après le cauchemar le plus horrible qu'il ait jamais fait. Son visage était couvert de sueur et sa respiration difficile. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il ne pouvait les retenir.<br>Il couvert son visage.  
>–Sacha, qu'es qui ce passe ?-Demanda Aleesha avec voix endormie en notant l'état altéré du jeune homme.<br>-J'ai besoin d'une douche froide...-Répondit il en se levant et en considérant toute tentative de conversation fini. Il éteint la lumière qu'il avait allumée dans sa panique et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.  
>Quand il sortit, il avait passé environ une demi-heure. Doucement il alla dans le salon, et voila qu'il savait qu'il se passerait quelque heure avant qu'il retourne dans sa chambre.<br>Dans l'obscurité totale il chuta sur le canapé, savourant le silence et l'immobilité qui régné autour.  
>-Assez ...-Gémit il en tenant sa tête dans ses mains - S'il vous plaît, arrêtez...<br>_Ironie du sort, il se souvenait de chaque partie de son rêve. Recréant l'expression exacte appartenant a... Elle.  
>Jasmins ... arôme chaud du printemps laissant son sillage en suspension dans l'air. Parfum intime qu'il était habitué à respirer comme de l'oxygène vital. C'était un signe certain qu'elle était là ... à proximité.<br>Il tourna son visage souriant quand il l'a reconnut. Ses yeux de cristal comme l'eau de source, cherché les siens: sombre et profond, dans un geste silencieux. Il s'approcha et quelques secondes plus tard l'avait entouré de ses bras, l'empêchant de la moindre tentative d'évasion. Pas de résistance. Presque avec surprise elle leva les yeux, et le regarda à travers ses long cils et sourit une fois de plus. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur sa poitrine, en espérant qu'il prenne l'initiative.  
>-Fait-le ...- dit-elle d'une manière espiègle, avec ce ton de voix réservé pour lui et leva le menton comme une invitation-Embrasse-moi…<br>Il l'observa, tandis que son propre corps vibrait sous des émotions contradictoires. Lentement, il baissa la tête et toucha sa joue et diminua à ses lèvres, qu'elle avait ouvert à l'avance pour répondre immédiatement au baiser. Il était à peine conscient du fait qu'elle avait mise ses mains derrière son cou et qu'elle se serrait à lui de plus en plus.  
>Le goût de ses lèvres est le même qu'hier. Lisse mais à la fois intense. Fort et imperceptible. Une sucrerie un peu amère. Causant de la douleur, et était si étrangement additif comme la drogue la plus puissante.<br>-Je t'en supplie Ondine…- Murmura-t'il quelque seconde plus tard, quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.-Ne me quitte plus, s'il te plaît...  
>-Je ne partirais pas, Sacha-Lui dit la jeune femme à l'oreille.-Je ne te laisserais pas…<br>- Tu me le promets?  
>-Je te le promets. Je n'irais nulle part sans toi.-Au fur et a mesure qu'elle parlait il l'a surveillait, pour faire en sorte que ses paroles soient vraies.- Je vais rester ici avec toi.<br>–Pour toujours.- Dit-il avant de retourner l'embrasser, sans qu'elle ait le temps de répondre.  
>–Pour toujours... Je te le jure, Sacha...<em> –SA SUFFIT!-Gémit le jeune homme en se tenant la tête étourdie dans le désespoir. Il ferma hermétiquement, les paupières - S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ...  
>Au bout d'un moment, après quoi il reprit son souffle et son courage, il osa enfin ouvrir les yeux. Son corps palpitait encore sous l'influence du sommeil. C'était si réel, il sentait encore les émotions contradictoires et la chaleur de ce sentiment passant par son corps tout entier.<br>L'obscurité l'entourait. L'horloge marquait trois heures et demie. Il tomba de tout son long sur le divan. Soutenant sa tête sur l'un des coussins.  
>-Eh bien – Murmura Sacha à lui-même en regardant le plafond, qui été que dans l'ombre.-Apparemment, de la revoir a nouveau m'a causé une grande impression. Et même mon subconscient s'en est rendu compte...- Il sourit remarquant que ses sens revenue à la normale.-Peut-être que je peux tirer quelque chose de bien a cette situation.- Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque se rappelant de quelque chose –<em> Là où il y avait le feu, disent-ils, les cendres restent ... <em>  
>Son commentaires propre le mit de bonne humeur et en oubliant (hypothétiquement) la mauvaise boisson que le rêve lui avait apporté, assis sur le canapé il était prêt à passer le reste de la nuit.<br>Il ferma les yeux très content de lui.  
><em>Là où il y avait le feu, les cendres restent ...<em>  
>Et sans doute, en vertu de ses propres cendres fumaient encore plusieurs braises ...<p> 


	7. Chapitre 7 : L'anniversaire de Melody

CHAPITRE 07 :L'anniversaire de Melody

_Il grimpa sur le trottoir et continua sur un chemin familier. La belle façade d'une maison été coupée sous ses yeux. Il s'arrêta juste assez longtemps pour prendre les clés dans sa poche et la plaça à l'intérieur de la serrure.  
>Un léger bruit, presque imperceptible l'interrompu.<br>Il prit la clef et tourna la tête d'un côté en souriant. Le faible écho d'une voix féminine se fit entendre dans le lointain. Il traversa le hall pour aller dans le grand jardin qui bordait la maison. Quelqu'un était assis sur l'herbe, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.  
>- I will always love you, and love you…<br>Étreignant ses genoux et donnant vie à des fragments d'une chanson. Sa voix cristalline flottait comme un oiseau suspendu dans les airs. Elle montée et descendait avec aisance comme si l'oiseau été enfermé dans sa gorge.  
>Le nouveau venu se tenait derrière elle en la regardant tranquillement. Il l'écouta fascinée. Puis il cassa sa position et marcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez proche pour l'entourer avec les deux bras.<br>Elle se tut instantanément puis ne bougea plus. Son corps était dur comme de l'acier.  
>Il ne semblait pas au courant de ça. Il embrassa la jeune fille et lui donna un doux baiser sur la joue qui se finit dans son cou.<br>La jeune fille laissa échapper un souffle soucieux et ne bougea pas de sa position précédente. Ses sens en alerte lui projetaient de se défendre.  
>–Ondine, le monde de la musique ne sais pas ce qu'il rate ...- Il murmura trop concentré a l'embrassé, comme pour réparer une faute de conduite.<br>Mystérieusement, en entendant cette voix familière la jeune femme fut détendue. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement et tourna la tête vers lui. Elle sourit répondant a son étreinte.  
>–Tu es venu tôt. Si j'avais su, je me serrais arrangé un peu, je me trouve terrible…<br>-J'aime te voir comme ça, a l'aspect naturel comme une petite fille.  
>-Je suis une fille Sacha, j'ai dix-sept ans...<br>-Une jeune fille de dix-sept qui est marié, Ondine.  
>Elle rit, et se blottit contre lui -Oh, tu es un corrupteur de mineur !<br>-Il se trouve que j'ai le même âge que toi...  
>-Donc, nous sommes tous deux des agresseurs d'enfants!<br>Sacha rit et entrelaça sa main gauche avec la sienne. Celle qui menait a l'alliance.  
>-Chante-moi cette chanson.<br>Ondine le regarda avec surprise, un peu rouge.-Je ne donne pas de concerts privés et tu le sais. En avoir un te coutera très cher...  
>-Chante pour moi.-Il tourna vers lui son visage et lui donna un petit baiser sur le nez - S'il te plaît...?<br>La bataille était perdue, Il pouvait être très convaincant lorsqu'il le voulait ...  
>Ondine sourit et comme si elle était la plus naturelle du monde elle prit de l'air dans ses poumons et laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres une douce note harmonieuse.<br>-Bittersweet memories A that is all I'm taking with me, so good bye, please don't cry... we both know I'm not what you need, and I will always love you, I will always love you...  
>(N  A: ce serait une prémonition?) _  
>Sacha secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées.<br>Il se versa de l'eau dans un verre et se rassit à côté de la table. Il prit une gorgé en luttait sur ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Il plaça le verre sur la table.  
>A cette époque, il n'avait pas remarqué, ou peut-être que son cerveau l'avait exclu de ses pensées. Mais maintenant que le temps avait passé et il se repassé ces moment dans sa tête, il se rendu compte qu'il avait négligé certain détails.<br>Cependant il l'avait fait.  
>Il appuya son menton dans ses mains pour lentement recréer la scène.<br>-_Ce n'était la première fois qu'elle agissait de cette façon.-Dit-il.-«Parfois, il semblait qu'elle ne me reconnaissait pas, elle était facilement effrayé… _Il observa le niveau de l'eau en face de l'autre.  
>-<em>Comme si elle avait peur.<em>  
>Il fixa ses pupilles dilatées dans la ligne près du liquide transparent.<br>_-Comme si quelqu'un la harcelée…_  
>Le mot résonna dans sa tête pendant plusieurs secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne enfin ce que sa signifiait. Ventilé sa colère il frappa la table avec son poing.<br>_-Thiago._  
>Il sentit un pincement douloureux d'impuissance.<br>-_Maudit Thiago._  
>Il se redressa et prit une longue respiration, les yeux fermés. En sachant qu'il ne valait pas la peine de tout comprendre maintenant. Il avait une vie d'un côté et elle aussi. Le passé était le passé.<p>

Ondine ouvert les yeux paresseusement avec l'étrange sensation qu'elle n'était pas seule.  
>Il lui fallu enlever quelques mèches de cheveux pour voir le réveil. Il était encore tôt.<br>Elle étendit les bras sur sa tête un peu en arrière tout en bâillant, puis se tourna vers l'autre côté du lit. C'était son idée ou quelqu'un s'était caché sous ses draps dans le milieu de la nuit? Et certainement un bel ange aux cheveux noirs, qui dormait avec son visage tourné vers elle. Elle la couvrit en douceur en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller.  
>Ondine la regardait dormir.<br>Il semblait que la situation soit normale qu'une petite fille dorment avec sa mère après une longue nuit de peur ... Mais Soleil n'était pas caractérisée comme peureuse. A plusieurs nuits d'orage, Ondine l'avait trouvée devant la fenêtre, à regarder la foudre les yeux grand ouvert, sans trace de peur.  
>Mais maintenant, à la veille d'un beau jour, elle dormait dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien... Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Préoccupation. Soleil agissait de cette façon quand elle avait de soupçon sur quelqu'un.<br>Ondine s'arrêta pensant que sa fille avait peut-être entendue ce qu'elle avait dit à Violette? Elle soupira. Pourquoi tout se passé mal? Maintenant, elle devait dissiper ces préoccupations pour ne pas ne réveille pas de soupçons.  
>La petite n'était pas indifférente à la méfiance de sa mère sur le sexe opposé. Les insinuations et les attentions dont c'était l'objet. Elle les haïssait. Elle détestait tout homme qui s'approchait d'elle au plus stricte nécessaire.<br>Inconsciemment, Ondine avait prit l'habitude de rester seul tout le temps. Mais la vérité était qu'elle était fermée à toute relation affectueuse. Elle ne voulait pas de nouveau souffrir.  
>Elle avait la nostalgie des années où son cœur n'appartenait qu'a elle. Lorsque ses sentiments étaient complets et pures. Plein de rêves et de fantasmes innocents qui ne faisait de mal à personne. Seulement elle se demandait parfois que subissait Soleil en vivant dans ce monde de barrières qui commençait à s'ébouler.<br>-Maman?  
>La voix de la petite fille l'a ramena à la réalité. Elle se retourna, souriant à sa belle au bois dormant.<br>-Bonjour princesse.  
>–Qu'es que tu faisais? – Demanda Soleil en se frottant les yeux.<br>- Pourquoi ...?  
>Elle étouffa un bâillement.-Tu semblais dormir, mais tu étais éveillé.<br>Ondine se mit à rire: -Je pensais.- Elle lui pinça le nez –A mon tour maintenant, que fait-tu a dormir dans mon lit?  
>-J'ai eu peur.<br>-Soleil.-La petite fille nota le ton graves.-Peur de quoi?  
>-Que tu m'abandonne…<br>Ondine la prit dans ses bras inquiète.-Je serais toujours avec toi…  
>Mais au lieu de se montrer tranquille, Soleil la regarda dans les yeux plus anxieux et incertaine que jamais.<br>Les pieds de la petite fille tambourinaient contre le canapé. Elle portait un tablier bleu et ses cheveux étaient bien divisés en deux longues tresses avec des rubans. Elle donna à nouveau un coup de pied dans le meuble avec ses chaussures.  
>Elle semblait agitée.<br>-Maman, dépêche-toi.- S'écria-t-elle:- Je vais être en retard pour le jardin!  
>-Je viens princesse. Je suis presque prête.- Dit la voix lointaine d'Ondine de sa chambre.<br>Soleil s'assis encore plus impatiente. Pour les dix prochaines minutes, la situation était inchangée, ce qui alimenté l'impatience de l'enfant. Fatigué d'attendre elle se leva au moment précis où elle entra dans le salon.  
>-Eh bien comment je suis?- Demanda Ondine en attente d'approbation. Elle se calma pour qu'elle puisse mieux voir.<br>Avait tardé à prendre les vêtements pour la journée. Enfin, le choix était tombé sur quelque chose de simple et de basique: un jeans serré noir et chemise blanche a manche courte. Elle avait eu le bon plaisir de laisser ses cheveux dénoués sur ses épaules nues, de sorte qu'on puisse apprécier le magnifique contraste avec sa peau dorée.  
>- Alors? –Demanda-t'elle avec anxiété.<br>Soleil sauta a elle.-Tu es très jolie maman!  
>–Merci.-Elle s'agenouilla pour rendre l'étreinte.<br>L'enfant se déplaça de quelques centimètres à l'appui sa main sur sa joue.  
>-Tu as mis du rouge à lèvres!<br>Ondine rougit légèrement. Ya t'il des informations que sa fille ignore? Elle sourit. Eh bien, il est vrai qu'elle ne portait quasiment jamais de maquillage. Elle préfère laisser son visage naturel, montrant le bronzage impeccable et faire de minimes retouches seulement lors d'occasions très spéciales. Maintenant, ses lèvres étaient teintées d'une couleur légèrement rosée de ses yeux semblaient faussement plus fragiles, en vertu de la mince ligne noire soulignant ses paupières.  
>–C'est beau!- Termina Soleil souriant et soudain elle devenu sérieuse. Elle fronça les sourcils et se détourna d'elle.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? – Demanda Ondine en voyant le changement brusque de l'enfant. Elle la rejoint.-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya princesse?  
>La petite fille recula de plusieurs pas.<br>-Soleil...- Elle s'approcha en tendant la main.  
>- Maman pourquoi tu es habillé comme ça?-Demanda elle la voix grave.-Tu sors avec quelqu'un?<br>-Non princesse.  
>-Ton cou est découvert, tu t'habille ainsi et…<br>Ondine venue un peu plus prêt et se mit à genoux devant elle. Elle plaça les deux mains sur ses épaules.  
>–Soleil, regarde moi-Le petite leva la tête douteuse et gêné.- Je ne sort et ne sortirai avec personne. Comprit? Princesse tu es tous ce que j'ai dans ma vie. Tu es la plus importante pour moi...<br>-Alors…- Soleil la regarda –Où tu va?  
>-Eh bien, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de mon amie, tu t'en souviens?<br>La petite fille hocha la tête.  
>-Et je vais aller la voir après t'avoir déposé au jardin d'enfant.<br>Son expression s'adoucie.-Tu ne sort vraiment pas avec quelqu'un?  
>-Non, princesse.-Ondine la câlina.-Si c'était le cas, tu serais la première à le savoir.<br>-Mais je ne veux pas que tu as un petit ami, maman. Je veux que tu...  
>- Quoi Soleil ?-La jeune la regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme elle le faisait quand elle était inquiète – Que veux-tu?<br>La petite semblait réfléchir a sa réponse pendant quelques secondes.- Je veux que tu sois avec mon papa et avec moi…  
>-Bien sûr, princesse. Il sera ainsi.-Elle embrassa son front.-Maintenant, nous devons y'aller.- Elle prit d'autres vêtements sur le fauteuil. C'était un foulard transparent dans différents tons de bleu, qu'elle ouvert d'un mouvement pour envelopper ses hanche avec, et le noua nettement d'un côté. En prenant soin qu'elle pouvait marcher librement.<br>-On y va Maman!  
>-Oui princesse.- Ondine prit la main de sa fille et son sac à main et un autre sac qui semblait lourd.-Nous avons déjà beaucoup de retard.<p>

Maison de Melody  
>- Alors, c'est elle la petite amie de Sacha? -<br>-Oui, Krish. Qu'en penses-tu?  
>La nommé, une jeune blonde grande, vêtu d'une robe de plage grise correspond curieusement a ses yeux, secoua la tête.<br>–Elle est jolie, Melody. Mais...  
>Toutes les deux regardèrent Aleesha qui causait avec animation avec Mme Ketchum.<br>-C'est étrange, non?  
>-Beaucoup... Ce n'est pas le genre de fille qu'on s'attendrait à voir avec Sacha.<br>-Je sais.-Melody soupira:- Mais tu sais comment est Sacha…  
>-Oui.-Acquiesça Krishna en souriant.- Lui et tous les autres sont pareils.<br>-Pareil.-Répéta Melody sur un ton sarcastique en ramassant ses cheveux noirs en une boucle.-Viens, on va lui parlée.  
>Les deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent, Aleesha sourit gentiment quand elle les vues.<br>– Comment sa se passe?-Demanda Melody.  
>-Eh bien, tes amis sont très gentils.<br>-Tu connais déjà Krish ?  
>-Oui, Sacha nous a présentées. C'est un plaisir.<br>-Aussi.  
>–Elle…- Indiqua Melody en montrant Krishna.-Connait Sacha depuis l'enfance. C'est une amie d'enfance-<br>-Une autre?-Interrogea Aleesha surprise.  
>Melody arqua un sourcil.-Une autre ? Est-ce que tu en connais d'autre? Sacha n'en a pas eu beaucoup.<br>Quand cette allusion fut faite elle secoua nerveusement la tête.-Bien sûr que non. Je voulais dire, encore un ami.  
>-Eh bien, Dy et comme une sœur pour Sacha.-Dit Krishna-Tout les deux sont inséparables.<br>–Tu te rappelle.

-C'est un changement très brusque Sacha.  
>-Ce n'est pas grave, Richie.<br>- Ce n'est pas grave, tu dis ? Lorsque je t'ai rencontré tu été très intéressé par une certaines rousse sympa qui se méfiait tout le temps...  
>-Chut ... moins fort.-Marmonna Sacha en faisant un signe de la main.-C'est de l'histoire ancienne.<br>-Oh, s'il te plaît. Tu es sûr que c'est de l'histoire ancienne? Je me souviens encore très bien cette époque.  
>-Mais non.<br>-Tu perds ton temps Richie.-Déclara Jacky –Raisonné Sacha c'est comme attendre que des ailes pousse sur un Magicarpe.  
>-Merci ça me touche.<br>-De rien.-Ajouta Jacky: -Accepte-le ainsi Richie.  
>-C'est ma vie, pas la vôtre.<br>–Ne soit pas sur la défensive Sacha. Nous sommes tes amis.  
>-Merci de me rappeler! Pendant un moment je pensais le contraire.-Dit il sur un ton ironique.<br>Richie fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Jacky.  
>Et cessez de me regarder, je ne suis pas fou.<br>-Calme toi Sacha.-Murmura Jacky.-Nous faisons l'effort de te comprendre.  
>-Oui.-Dit l'autre jeune.-Elle est gentille, et nous sympathisons...<br>Sacha ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose quand la fille en question vint à eux avec plusieurs verres.  
>-Salut.-Elle les salua gentiment.-J'ai supposé que vous aviez soif, alors je vous apporte a boire.<br>-Merci Aleesha.  
>-C'est très gentil.<br>Elle sourit à Richie.-Ce n'est rien, c'est un bon moyen de se faire connaître et accepté dans le groupe. J'aime rencontrer les amis de Sacha.  
>-Fait attention a ce que tu dit.-Dit-il a la jeune femme- Dans quelques jours, tu penseras le contraire.<br>-Hey, n'a pas peur.-Dit Jacky en riant. Aleesha partagé son rire.  
>-Je pense que Richie vient de dire la vérité ...-Murmura Krishna derrière des enfants comme une planque.<br>– De qui parles-tu? Demanda Melody en approchant avec une autre plaque de nourriture dans ses mains.  
>- Eh bien, tout d'abord rappelons-nous des temps anciens.-Commença Richie.-Ensuite une romance passionnée qui semblait survivre à tout...<br>-Oh, ouais. Les meilleures époques sont celle du passé!- Dit Jacky.  
>-Pas toujours.-Dit Sacha en leurs donnant un sale regard à tout les deux. À ce moment, on entendit la sonnette, les jeunes ce regardèrent tous.<br>–J'y vais.-Dit Jacky en s'écartant du groupe.  
>- Merci Chéri.-Dit Melody en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté d'Aleesha. Elle se tourna vers Richie et Krishna qui étaient sur place entrain de se rappeler l'époque ou ils s'étaient fiancés.-Et vous, a quand le bébé?<br>-Eh bien, nous en avons parlé et...- Dit doucement Krishna.-On a décidé d'attendre un peu.  
>Melody hocha la tête.<br>- Pourquoi?-Demanda Sacha surpris.- Richie a t-il peur de la paternité?  
>Krishna se mit à rire, et regarda le jeune homme.-Il le fait pour moi. Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête…<br>-Tu ne dois pas te préparer à la maternité.-Déclara Aleesha.-Je pense que c'est quelque chose qui brûle à l'intérieur de nous.  
>-Comme je l'ai dit, je préfère attendre... La question de la parentalité m'effraie un peu.<br>-Mais c'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver.-Murmura Melody en caressant caressant les cheveux de la petite fille qui était couchée :-Crois-moi tu devrais demander à Duplica. Je suis sûr qu'elle te dira la même chose.  
>-Moi, je voudrais avoir un bébé. Je pense que j'ai l'âge idéal pour avoir un fils.<br>Sacha se racla la gorge mal à l'aise. Les mots de sa petite amie semblent l'avoir perturbé.  
>-Dans ce cas –Déclara il en ignorant le regard moqueur de Richie-Je soutiens Krish. Moi aussi, je crains d'être un parent. Faire un enfant n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère.<br>Jacky s'approcha avec une expression étrange sur son visage. Il attendue que Sacha de parler pour dire: -Hey ... Melody ... On te cherche...  
>Tous se turent.<br>-Moi ?  
>-Oui.<br>Melody se leva et a ajusta son sweat, elle lissa sa jupe verte et se dirigea vers la porte.  
>Sacha nota que Jacky alla à la cuisine avec un sac dans la main. Il fronça un sourcil tandis qu'un frisson lui traversa la colonne vertébrale.<br>_-Ondine…_

- _La prochaine fois que j'aurais un pressentiment je jouerais à la loterie_ ...- Se dit Sacha a la recherche de la belle rousse qui étreint Richie - _Donc, elle a tenu sa parole pour ce qui est de venir aujourd'hui_.  
>Melody sécha ses joues dénonçant clairement qu'elle avait pleurées à la retrouvaille. Tout à coup, il se leva l'incitant à se rapprocher de lui pour lui dire bonjour. Ondine se leva et sourit. Son expression était calme et naturel.<br>-Salut Sacha.  
>Elle tendit sa main gauche. Là ou il y'avait l'alliance.<br>-Hey Ondine.-Il la retira quelque instant après.  
>Elle hocha la tête: -Merci.<br>-J'ai promis que je ne dirais pas un mot et j'ai tenu ma promesse.  
>Ondine sourit encore plus en formant deux fossettes minuscule sur ses joues: -Je sais, c'est pour ça que je te remercie.<br>Ceux qui assistait à la scène restèrent bouche-bée. Etais-ce la manière dont deux personnes se salués après avoir été tant de temps éloigné? Melody après s'être remis de ses émotions s'approcha avec des sourcils arqués.  
>-Excusez-moi, pardon pour l'interruption ...- Elle les regarda alternativement en murmurant.- Vous vous êtes déjà vus ?<br>-Bien sur, hier.  
>Melody ouvert la bouche mais ne dit rien. Ondine laissa échapper un petit rire doux pour avertir le désarroi total de ses amis, qui augmenté en nombre quand elle salua chaleureusement la seule personne qui n'avait pas participé à l'accueil.<br>-Aleesha, je savais que je te trouverais ici.  
>-Hey Ondine.-Dit la jeune fille.-J'espéré que tu viennes.<br>-Eh bien, je suis ici.  
>Melody donna un regard interrogateur à Sacha, sur la surprise des spectateurs autour d'elle. Ce dernier haussa les épaules.<br>-Hey, Ondine.-Commença la propriétaire de la maison dans se moment très rare.- Pourquoi ne m'accompagnerai tu pas à la cuisine ...?  
>Le reste de la phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Mme Ketchum réclama alors sa fille prodigue. Sacha vu sa mère lui faire un câlin tendrement.<br>Malgré le temps elle ne c'était pas encore habitue a la séparation.  
>Les yeux d'Ondine semblaient plus cristallins et aqueuse que jamais. Pleurait-elle ? Il secoua la tête.<br>Aleesha se retira dans un coin en faisant la tête. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas aimé la situation.  
>–Qu'es qui ce passe?-Sacha s'approcha d'elle.<br>Elle le regarda.-Ta mère semble très proche de ton amie.  
>-Oh, Oui...-Involontairement il se tourna pour les voir. Délia faisait l'éloge à Ondine avec un accent maternelle. Il secoua la tête très affligé par chaque compliment de la dame et dit :-C'est mon amie depuis que nous sommes petits. Pour ma mère, c'est comme sa fille…<br>Aleesha hocha la tête –Et pour toi?  
>Sacha continua à regarder Ondine. Il se tourna vers sa petite amie.-C'est ma sœur…<p>

Melody ne put s'empêcher de rire de bon cœur quand elle ouvert son cadeau. Elle se tourna vers la personne à côté d'elle.  
>-Waw Ondine.<br>La nommé rougit.-C'est Daisy qui a choisi ...- Elle s'excusa.- ... Je pensais te donnait autre chose.  
>-Je vais le lire de toute façon.-Reprit Melody avec un rire.-Il semble très ... intéressant.<br>-Si tu le dis.  
>Melody rigola encore: -Oh, Ondine, tu es toujours la même!-Elle étreint son ami.- Et remercie Pierre et Lily pour le cadeau qu'ils m'ont envoyés.<br>-D'accord.- Ondine sourie et soudainement son sourire s'effaça et se tendu sans raison apparente.  
>-Permet-moi de voir, Dy.- Murmura une voix derrière elle.<br>Ondine regarda Sacha s'approché de sa cousine et prit le livre en la surveillant. Il fronça les sourcils, et eu une réaction immédiate de son corps. Il soupira doucement en essayant de se calmer.  
>- Qu'est-ce vous avez tout les deux ?-Demanda Melody en voyant les échange de regards froids.<br>–Rien.-Répondirent les deux en levant les yeux en haut.  
>-Ah ... Eh bien, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose je suis dans la cuisine.-Melody recula pas très sure de ce qu'elle avait entendu et s'éloigna en les laissant seuls.<br>-Je ne pensais que tu viendrais.  
>- Pourquoi?<br>-Ce voir tout les deux seuls est une chose, mais ce voir tout les deux devant tout le monde en est une autre.  
>-Melody est mon amie.<br>-C'est étrange que décide de la voir après cinq ans…  
>-Ce n'est pas pour elle.-Les yeux d'Ondine se durcit à nouveau.-C'est pour toi.<br>Il parut surpris - Pourquoi moi? Qu'es que j'ai fait? Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui es partie cette fois.  
>-Je ne voulais pas te revoir.<br>-Et que pense-tu qu'on fait?-Sacha eu un rire sarcastique:-Ma vie a été parfaite depuis.  
>Ondine était pâle. Elle le regarda essayant de lire la vérité dans ces yeux. Il resté sérieux.<br>-Je suis heureuse pour toi ...- Murmura elle doucement.- Et aussi pour Aleesha.  
>Sacha regarda son visage pendant qu'elle parlait. Il ne répondu pas et lui tendit le livre (L'amant de Lady Chatteley, vous vous souvenez?). Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de distance entre eux. Plusieurs spectateurs regardé la scène avec beaucoup d'intérêt.<br>-Tu as gagné une fois.-Murmura-t-il sans lâcher le livre.-Mais la prochaine fois sa ne sera pas aussi facile.  
>Ondine accrocha ses doigts sur le haut du livre.-N'y compte pas trop.-Répondit elle sur le même ton.- Bien que je sois faible que j'ai plus de force que toi …Elle tira l'objet de sorte qu'il lui soit en mains propres. Il marcha délibérément vers elle mais elle le poussa et s'éloigna.<br>Aleesha avait une expression plus que douteuse...

Pour un moment Sacha avait complètement oublié Ondine, quand elle alla vers eux avec un plateau dans ses mains. Elle s'inclina.  
>-Essayez ceci.-Elle montra le contenu du plateau.<br>Aleesha regarda le plateau.-Ce sont des en-cas sucrés ou salés?  
>-Sucrée.<br>La jeune fille recula: -Oh non, merci. Je suis au régime sans sucré. Pour mon travail tu dois le savoir.  
>-C'est dommage.-Ondine se tourna vers Sacha.-Et toi?<br>-Je ne suis pas au régime.-Il l'a regarda avec ironie.-Et toi?  
>-Ha, ha.<br>Il a pris une bouchée et la regarda de nouveau.-Sérieusement?  
>Elle hocha la tête en souriant et les deux fossettes minuscules reparues sur ses joues. Il ne les avait jamais vus.<br>-Croit-le ou non j'ai appris à cuisiner. Pierre étant mon beau-frère c'est le moins que je puisse faire...  
>Sacha ri et manga.-Tu a raison. C'est délicieux.- Murmura-t-il en avalant.-Avec toi, c'est une surprise après l'autre...<br>Ondine se leva. Elle pencha la tête faisant acquérir dans ses yeux l'expression séduisante qu'il connaissait très bien.  
>-Tu serais surpris du nombre de choses que j'ai appris à faire toutes ces années ...-Sa voix était si douce qu'elle lui causa une sorte de frisson agréable sur sa colonne vertébrale.<br>Aleesha observé l'expression de Sacha.  
>-Je vais en laisser d'autre, si tu a faim.-Ondine s'inclina vers lui et lui donna une petite portion dans ses doigts qui se touchèrent pendant un moment.-Si tu veux y'en a d'autre dans la cuisine...<br>–Merci.-Sacha se demanda s'il avait bien compris et si elle voulait vraiment continué le jeu qu'ils avaient commencé à la librairie.  
>En plus de ça, à la maison de Melody.<br>Ondine sourit et s'en alla. Le foulard léger qui reliait ses hanche a été assez léger pour montré le doux balancement de vos jambes.  
>Aleesha se racla la gorge. Sacha se retourna et avala une bouchée.<br>Soudain, il se demanda pourquoi Ondine semblait si sûr d'elle, comme si elle ne pouvait pas coordonner normalement les réactions de son corps, ou parce qu'elle était tellement en colère en sa présence. Peut-être la mémoire de son rêve était trop fraiche et il craignait de commettre toutes les folies si ils étaient seuls et près.  
>-Ton amie a eu une mauvaise expérience?<br>Aleesha lui posa la question par surprise - Hein? Pourquoi?  
>-Eh bien, vous là traitée tous d'une manière spéciale. Comme si vous vouliez la protégé de quelque chose…quelqu'un.<br>-Oh ... Quelque chose comme ça.-Elle s'attendait à avoir une explication plus détaillée.-Son premier mariage a échoué ...  
>-Oh.<br>Sacha la regarda - Oh? Pourquoi «oh » ?  
>-Maintenant, je comprends. Je pense qu'elle a du beaucoup souffrir…<br>Sacha regarda vers le bas - Vraiment, Ondine à tant souffert comme moi – Il se rappela les jours qu'il passa dans sa chambre a déprimé. Isolé du reste du monde - _Mais dans ce cas ... pourquoi elle serait reste si longtemps caché? Elle m'évitait… ?_ ...  
>Il ne voulait pas le reconnaître, mais les paroles de Aleesha continué tournant dans sa tête jusqu'à une confusion totale. Il révisait mentalement ses rêves, et les mots de son ami Dylan sur Thiago ... Il sentait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de chose qu'il ne savait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas savoir de la bouche d'Ondine.<br>Appuyé contre le mur il l'a regarda marcher tranquillement vers la cuisine. Il attendit quelques minutes puis présenta des excuses à Richie et Jacky, et la suivi.  
>Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et se demanda comment engager la conversation sans exposer les critiques qu'il avait gardé depuis tous se temps sans trahir ses sentiments.<br>Parler n'avait jamais était son fort.  
>Mais dès qu'il la voyait là, debout, de dos, il oublia complètement pourquoi il l'a suivait. Ondine ne l'avait pas encore vu, elle se servait à boire dans un verre.<br>Bien que son esprit erre à la recherche d'aide, il commença à l'étudier une fois de plus. Il regarda ses longues jambes, son dos et sa taille pour être deviné sous sa chemise légère. Elle avait toujours paru très fragile en raison de ses yeux bleu-marin exotique. Sacha savait qu'elle n'avait rien de fragile ...  
>Ondine laissa échapper un soupir faible à cause de la rapidité dont elle bue la boisson qui était froide. Il toussa et immédiatement son sixième sens lui dit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle se raidit et se tourna en sachant d'avance qui était là.<br>-Je vois que tu a faim.  
>Sacha fut effrayé en entendant. Il était encore la a la regarder et avait son corps tendu comme une réponse rapide des hormones, devant elle.<br>-Heu ... pas exactement  
>Elle lui fit un geste interrogatif.<br>-En fait, j'ai soif.- Il fit un pas et regarda par-dessus son épaule.-Ça te dérange si je prends un des verres derrière toi?  
>Ondine regarda derrière et vu une rangée de verres vides sur un plateau. Elle se tourna avec l'intention de lui dire qu'ils étaient vide, quand elle découvert qu'il lui faisait face de très près.<br>–Quelque chose te tracasse?-Demanda elle encore une fois en notant la lumière qui éclairé ses yeux. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.  
>–Non.- Répondit il, il s'appuya sur le bord du comptoir et la tira pour la rapprocher. Elle détourna les yeux.<br>Sacha et Ondine s'arrêtèrent lorsque son bras fut autour de la taille de la jeune fille pour récupérer l'objet, son esprit hurlait demandant à l'enfer ce qu'il était censé faire. C'était jouer avec le feu, il n'était pas très stable. Il se sentait encore très confus par les mots d'Aleesha et son rêve ... en particulier celui de la veille. Il se rappela l'année qu'il avait vécu effondré et sans défenses.  
>Ses doigts se fermèrent sur le verre, mais Sacha ne recula pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était pas disposé à mettre fin a la situation intime si familière. Ils étaient si près qu'il était impossible de ne pas respirer l'odeur chaude d'Ondine, ni les mouvements involontaires de son propre corps.<br>Elle cessa de le regarder et avec ses mains saisit le bord du comptoir comme si elle craignait de perdre le contrôle sur elle-même. Elle le regarda. Elle n'était pas l'air trop sûr de ce qu'il faisait. Son menton touchait presque son épaule.  
>-Sacha ...Qu'es ce qui ce passe? Doucement et a contrecœur elle leva la main et la plaça sur son bras emprisonnés.<br>Le garçon tourna la tête et effleura sa joue avec ses lèvres. Peu de temps après, le frottement léger et imperceptible devint un vrai baiser passionné.  
>Ondine ferma yeux tandis que le bruit sourd des verres qui tombait contre le comptoir se faisait entendre. Il a ensuite averti que son autre bras était libre, et il entoura sa taille, la pressant contre la paroi solide de ses muscles. Ses mains propres avaient pris la liberté de se reposer sur sa poitrine qui avait une certaine difficulté à respirer.<br>Les lèvres de Sacha tracèrent un chemin sur sa joue pour une réponse... elle eu soudainement envie de lui rendre son baiser.  
>Ils continuèrent…<p> 


	8. Chapitre 8 : La connaissance des anges

Chapitre 08: La connaissance des anges.

Melody restait épouvanté à l'entrée de la cuisine. La scène se déroulait devant ses yeux ne laissant aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'une réconciliation. Elle sourit en regardant les bras d'Ondine qui était verrouillé autour du cou de Sacha et sa tête en contacte avec lui.  
>Après quelques secondes, elle s'éclaircit la voix.<br>-Hum! J'ai toujours aimé regarder ces scènes comme ça au cinéma...  
>Les deux jeunes furent interrompues de peur. Ondine se sépara rapidement en le poussant pour l'arrêté. Le grand sourire complice Melody était trop évident pour ne pas en tenir compte.<br>–Je... Je suis terriblement désolé ...- Murmura elle dans un souffle. Elle porta sa main gauche à son front, comme pour s'excuser de ce qu'elle avait fait. Le petit anneau étincelât dans ses doigts pâles.-On n'aurait pas dû… Désolé.  
>Sacha s'avança vers elle.-Ondine…<br>La nommé avait lui lança des yeux suppliants et disparu dans la chambre. Il fit un pas pour aller après elle, quand Melody le saisi par le bras.  
>-Attend…-Dit-elle.-Je crois qu'elle veut être seule maintenant.<br>Sacha s'appuya contre elle et ferma les yeux. Il gémit. Que diable était il arrivé? Certes, c'était réciproque, il avait perdu le contrôle, mais ... elle aussi. Ou du moins, elle aurait pu le perdre si Melody n'était pas intervenu. Quand il lui avait donné le premier baiser sur les lèvres résultat du débat elle tremblait. Et il ne pouvait pas arrêter ce qui avait commencé. Comme si c'était si facile d'éteindre la mèche une fois qu'elle était allumée.  
>Melody remarqué l'expression confuse sur le visage du jeune homme.<br>-Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?  
>Il ouvrit les yeux. Il voulu rire.-Non.<br>-Mais ...  
>-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé.-Il se défendu en faisant un geste avec son bras.-Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé... Mais il n'ya de réconciliation.<br>-Cependant vous...- Elle parla d'eux au pluriel-Vous le vouliez.-Sacha ouvrit la bouche pour protester.- Ne dites pas non. Vous le vouliez…  
>-Ca ne change rien.<br>–Si sa change tout, vous vous aimez. Fin de la conversation.-Melody avait toujours été ainsi dans la pratique.-Vous devez l'accepter ou vous continuerai à vous prendre la tête tout les deux.  
>Il porta ses mains à son visage et ferma les yeux fermés.<p>

...  
>Debout devant le miroir des larmes coulaient sur son maquillage. Elle les essuya de son mieux, en essayant également d'apaiser les sanglots qui sortait de sa poitrine-<em>Il sait que je suis vulnérable à son contact ... Comment sa a pu se produire? J'ai du perdre le contrôle de moi même, je suis si stupide ...<em>  
>-Je ne crois pas que se soit si mauvais, tu sais ?<br>Ondine se tourna en entendant cette voix. Melody lui souri et lui donna un mouchoir.  
>-Ca n'aurai jamais dû arrivés.<br>–Pour ça ?-Melody lui saisi la main pour indiquer l'alliance.  
>Ondine regarda sa bague.-Oui, oui et... pour des raisons diverses, mais elles sont très puissantes...-Elle pensa a Soleil. Elle pouvait perdre son ange, si elle céder à cette impulsion. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tout à coup se senti calme.<br>-Tu te sens mieux?  
>Ondine sourit-Oui.<br>- Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé là-bas.  
>Elle jeta le mouchoir dans le panier.-Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, tout était si ... <em>étrange<em>. Pendant un moment j'ai cru que j'avais 17 ans encore...-Elle caressa sa bague.-Évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Je n'ai pas compris. .. Et je pense que Sacha aussi.  
>-C'es difficile, non ?<br>Ondine hocha la tête et garda le silence quand elle vue debout derrière son amie Sacha. Pour son geste elle attendue la question et la réponse.  
>-Melody, tu peux nous laisser?-Demanda elle solennellement.<br>Elle acquiesça et partie- _S'il vous plaît ne vous battez pas_...- Supplia elle avant de les quitter.  
>Ondine prit une grande inspiration.<br>Sacha marcha vers elle.-Tu chante encore ?  
>La jeune fille le regarda confuse.-Quoi ?- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle espérait qu'il dise.<br>-Je te demande si tu chante encore. Tu as une belle voix. Tu sais?  
>Ondine rougit.-De tant en tant.<br>-Oh ...  
>Il y'eu un grand silence.<br>-Par la même occasion tu a _une odeur_ différente.  
>-Comment?<br>Pour Sacha c'était très naturel de changer de sujet et passer à un complètement différent du précédent... Sincèrement sa la dérangeait.  
>-Tu ne sens plus le jasmin.<br>-Eh bien, tu es très perspicace...  
>Il se rapprocha.-Alors, c'est quoi?<br>-Mon parfum?-Sacha hocha la tête.  
>-C'est un parfum plus ... adultes.<br>-Je sais.-Elle pencha la tête.- Mais je n'ai plus 17 ans, Sacha. Je n'allais pas passer ma vie entière en utilisant le même parfum. Tout change. Y compris moi.  
>-Je suppose que ton fiancé l'aime beaucoup.<br>Ondine hocha la tête.-De la même façon que tu a aimé le jasmin.  
>-Je suppose que Thiago doit être très heureux à ce sujet.-Il ne pouvait pas éviter que sa voix sorte-Après tout, c'est lui qui en a le plus bénéficier.<br>Elle leva un sourcil- Thiago? Que viens faire Thiago dans tout ça ?  
>–C'est ton petit ami ou pas ?-Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux.<br>Ondine ri – Où tu va chercher tout ça?  
>Il se raidit – Peut-être que tu t'envoyais pas en l'air avec lui quand tu étais encore marié avec moi… ?-Quand il termina il regretta ce qu'il venait de dire.<br>Elle le regarda. Ses yeux étaient deux lacs sombres et impénétrables. Elle leva la main et avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, elle claqua violemment sa joue. Le coup retentit pendant quelques secondes dans la chambre. Sacha tourna son visage et frotta sa joue. C'était la première fois qu'elle le giflé et ce n'était pas agréable.  
>-Ne dit plus jamais quelque chose comme ça !-Les yeux d'Ondine était persan et phosphore- Et si tu tiens a gardé le peu de dignité qui te reste ne te retourne pas !<br>Trop tard, il découvrit qu'il ne se trouvait pas devant l'adolescence inexpérimentée, mais devant une femme bafouée et insultée. Blessée dans son orgueil.  
>Quand il essaya de s'expliquer, elle se retourna et partie.<p>

Il resta encore en se frottant la joue quand il retourna auprès des autres quinze minutes plus tard. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses côtés et trouva cette fille aux cheveux roux qui était encore très en colère. Il pouvait sentir son regard glacé sur lui...  
>– Qu'est qui t'es arrivé?- Aleesha lui enleva la main du visage pour voir la trace rouge sur sa joue qui était en feu.<br>Il hésita- Euh ... Je me suis pris la porte, c'est rien.-Melody confia quelque chose à Krishna qu'elle réprima par un éclat rire.  
>Sacha souffla entre ses dents le mauvais caractère impulsif. Il était censé éclaircir les choses avec Ondine et avait fini par l'embrasser. Puis était allé la voir pour parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine et c'était fini par une bonne gifle. Rien ne s'était bien passé et les émotions étaient apparemment plus fortes que sa tête. Il dû admettre que sur le coup il avait était jaloux. La jalousie en état pur. Pourquoi ne comprenait il pas que Ondine avait les mêmes droits que lui pour reconstruire sa vie? Il secoua la tête. C'était une question qu'il ne voulait pas se posé...<br>La sonnette retentit.  
>– Tu veux de la glace?-Demanda Jacky.<br>Il fit une grimace.-Non. Je vais bien, je pense que je vais survivre...- Il fut coupé en entendant une voix aiguë qu'il connaissait très bien.  
>Une fille aux cheveux verts et aux courbes plus que généreuses fit son apparition. Elle portait un haut noir qui exposé son ventre bombé de 3 ou 4 mois de grossesse et une jupe de satin rouge minuscule.<br>Derrière elle venait un homme avec des cheveux bruns et sans expression. Le même geste haineux se refléta lorsque Sacha le vu.  
>Dupliqua.<br>Se qui se passa ensuite fut si rapide que Sacha eu à peine eu le temps de comprendre... La prochaine chose qu'il savait, c'est que les nouveaux venu les avait rejoint et Ondine avait sauté dans ses bras. Les lèvres d'Ondine se posèrent contre sa joue pour qu'il puisse sentir à nouveau l'arome chaud qui l'entourait. Ses mains propres effleurèrent sa taille et tout son corps pour délibérer un contact avec le sien.  
>Il ne savait vraiment pas elle fessait ça.<br>-Mes amis prodigues -! S'exclama Dupliqua en les serrant tous dans ses bras.  
>Sacha se demanda comment il pouvait supporter la respiration d'Ondine dans son cou et toute sa féminité contre sa masculinité suppliante. C'est alors qu'il se souvint que Dupliqua ne savais pas qu'ils s'étaient séparés.<br>- _Oups ..._  
>Ses mains glissèrent lentement sur sa poitrine, rendant sa respiration contenue, mais tout à coup Ondine le poussa et se détache. Son visage était très serein. En un saut elle jeta ses bras autour de son amie.<br>-Dupliqua! Je suis heureuse de te revoir.  
>La jeune fille recula pour l'examiner attentivement.-Ondine, je ne peux pas croire que c'est toi. Tu a beaucoup changé.- Elle se retourna vers Sacha et lui sourit. Dans un autre geste rapide elle les réuni l'un a coté de l'autre.-Tout les deux vous avez changé! Le mariage vous a fait beaucoup de bien.<br>Ils rire et se regardèrent, se demandant qui lui annoncerait la nouvelle.  
>-Cinq ans qu'on ne c'est pas vus! Et pourtant, j'ai entendu dire que vous viviez à l'étranger ... Clairement vous continué votre lune de miel.<br>Ondine regarda Sacha en le suppliant.  
>Il marcha à quelques centimètres d'elle.-Hey... Dupliqua…-Il se racla la gorge- Ondine et moi…-Il fit un geste avec sa main.- Il ya longtemps que nous sommes séparés.<br>- Quoi?  
>Sacha se tourna vers la jeune fille à côté de lui et de ce fait dit.- Nous nous sommes séparés il ya 5 ans. Nous pensions que Melody...<br>- Mais pourquoi? -Dupliqua croisa les bras près de son corps comme si on avait insulté son bébé- Elle ne m'a pas dit quoi que ce soit!  
>-Notre mariage n'a pas fonctionné.-Chuchota Ondine.<br>Dupliqua les regarda tristement.  
>-Ne soit pas si triste.-Déclara Sacha. Il entoura son bras autour des épaules de la rousse en disant:-Nous avons tous deux une excellente relation et nous sommes de très bon amis.<br>Ondine le regarda en fronçant un sourcil. Elle sourit et caressa sa joue (qu'elle avait giflée)-Bien sûr! Nous avons une très bonne relation !  
>L'autre fille se précipita à l'union de deux dans une autre étreinte étouffante.-Oh, les amis! Peu importe que vous soyez séparé, sa s'arrangera! - (?)<p>

...

-Elle ne ressemble en rien a toi.  
>Dupliqua regardé Aleesha avec un œil critique. Elle se retourna vers Ondine.-Tu es bien plus belle qu'elle.<br>Elle poussa un soupir de frustration. Depuis son arrivée elle avait entendu des centaines de commentaires de ce genre.  
>-C'est une gentille fille et Sacha doit l'aimer, c'est pour sa qu'il l'a choisie.-Déclara elle en prenant ses cheveux.<br>Melody secoua la tête, en ouvrant les yeux.  
>- Quoi? –Demanda Ondine en fronçant les sourcils.<br>-Rien.  
>–Tu crois que Aleesha sait qui tu es pour lui ou je me trompe?-Intervenue Krishna.<br>-Je ne sais pas.  
>-Non, je ne sais pas.-Dit Duplica-Par la façon dont elle te regarde je ne sais pas. Mais mon intuition me dit qu'elle est très jalouse…<br>- Comme c'est étrange! Je ne lui donne pas de raisons de l'être.  
>Il eut un long silence inconfortable.<br>-Ah, Melody maintenant je comprends ce que tu m'as dit ...- Krishna sourit regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Ondine.  
>Elle se pencha et trouvé les yeux foncés de Sacha, qui restés statique, dirigé sur elle. Une ombre légère apparue sur ces joues. Il alla rapidement présenter des excuses aux filles et le cercle s'éloigna de son champ de vision.<br>Depuis lors, la soirée se passa tranquillement pour elle. Il est réconfortant de découvrir comment elle gardé intact les liens qu'elle avait avec ses amis et que malgré le temps leur amitié n'avait fait que se renforcer.  
>Ce fut un soulagement de voir qu'au moins un des problèmes qui l'empoisonné était résolu.<br>Mais l'autre problème était encore plus important et nuisible. Impossible à résoudre ... Surtout s'il continué de la voir de façon intime ce qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise et vivante en même temps.  
>L'autre problème était de 1,90 mètres, avait des cheveux noirs et soyeux et il était plus beau qu'elle s'en souvenait…<br>C'est un autre problème se composait de cinq lettres et... son nom était Sacha.

_Une semaine plus tard ..._  
><span>Carmin-sur-mer: <span>  
>-Eh bien les garçons, à demain.<br>–Au-revoir M. Sacha !-Plusieurs enfants entre 6 et 8 ans, était suspendus au cou de l'entraineur.  
>Le garçon à genoux sur le sol, étreignait les enfants. Ensuite, chacun partaient avec une pokeball dans leur main à l'endroit où une femme les attendait.<br>Après avoir salué les derniers Sacha se leva et vers elle.-Bonne soirée, Mme Dobson.  
>-De même, M. Ketchum.<br>Il l'observa jusqu'à elle disparaisse dans un long couloir. Dans le même secteur venait un jeune homme avec un sac à dos.  
>-Hey Sacha.<br>-Hey Dylan, tu as fait ton sac, tu dois partir?  
>-Oui, Thaïs ne se sent pas tout à fait bien et je suis préoccupé par ça.<br>-La grossesse sans doute.  
>-Oui.-Dylan regarda sa montre –Et toi?<br>–Aussi j'y vais, je dois d'abord trouver pikachu. Aujourd'hui, il s'est comporté d'une façon étrange.- Il regardait autour.- Ne soit pas en retard a cause de moi, vas-y.  
>-Très bien.-Il lui tapota l'épaule.-A plus Sacha.<br>-A plus donne mes amitiés à Thaïs.  
>Dylan a disparu rapidement par un couloir.<br>Sacha tourna au milieu de la salle. Elle était vide et silencieuse.  
>-Pikachu?<br>Il entendu l'écho de sa propre voix en écho et sans réponse de son ami jaune.  
>-Pikachu doit partir.<br>Il traversa la salle de gym.  
>- Pikachu?<br>Il s'arrêta - _Où est-il? Il n'est pas perdu ..._  
>Il traversa la salle de gym pour aller dans un petit patio qui reliait au reste de l'orphelinat. Il vu qu'il était dans les bras d'une enfant.<br>Il arriva prêt à le gronder.  
>-Pikachu où diable étais-tu?-Cria-il.<br>-Pikapi ... pika!  
>Pikachu faisait des gestes sur la jeune fille pour la voir. Sacha tourna son attention pour l'observer.<br>Elle était vêtue de blanc et avait, environ 3 ou 4 ans. Sous une pluie douce de boucles noires sortait un visage doux et rond, ce qui attira son attention était de grands yeux d'un mythique cristal vert-marin.  
>Un ange. Un petit ange innocent a qui il ne manquait que des ailes.<br>-Allez Pikachu ...  
>-Pika! Pikachu!<br>-Ok, ok.-Sacha sourit en se tournant vers la petite.-Salut.  
>Elle le regarda douteuse et amusé-Salut ...<br>-Je vois que tu aime mon pikachu. Tu aime les Pokémon électrique?  
>-Oui, mais je ne peux pas en avoir un a la maison.<br>- Pourquoi?  
>-Mes préférés sont aquatiques.<br>-Oh...-Il fut surpris- Et tu en a beaucoup?  
>La petite fille déploya ses bras.-Enormément, c'est pourquoi je dis qu'il est impossible d'avoir un Pikachu à l'Aquarium de mes tantes.<br>Le rongeur électrique fit un bond de ses bras et monta sur les épaules du jeune. Ses petites lèvres, se recourbèrent en un beau sourire.  
>Il lui rendit.<br>- Quel est ton nom?  
>La jeune fille sillonna un sourcil gracieusement et détourna les yeux chuchotant:-Maman dit que je ne dois pas parler aux étrangers ...<br>Sacha ri et s'agenouilla devant elle.-On va résoudre ce problème. Je te dis mon nom, tu me dire le tien et nous ne serons pas des étrangers, qu'en pense tu? - Elle hocha la tête en souriant: -Je suis Sacha.  
>Il tendu la main et la petite aussi d'une façon drôle.-Mon nom est Soleil.<br>-Soleil-Rajouta Sacha.-Tu es très jolie, tu le sais ?  
>-Oui. Maman me le dit toujours.-Répondu elle le plus naturellement possible.-Et mes tantes et mon oncle aussi, tout le temps!<br>Il riait de façon honnête.-Ils ont raison, tu es vraiment jolie.  
>–Je te remercie.-Elle ferma ses yeux montrant ses cils aussi sombre que ses cheveux.<br>- Quel est ton âge?  
>Après avoir réfléchi un peu elle leva la main avec 3 doigts ouverts.<br>- Et qu'est-ce qu'une petite fille comme toi fait dans ce lieu. Vous n'es pas d'ici.  
>–Tu veux dire que je suis orpheline? Eh bien, en partie. Je n'ai pas de papa.-Elle s'arrêta:-Je vis avec ma maman.<br>Sacha remarqua son expression et choisi de ne pas plonger dans le sujet.-Je ne t'ai jamais à l'orphelinat.  
>-Et moi non plus.<br>Il y'eu un court silence.  
>-Je viens jouer avec les enfants quand ma maman travaille.-Elle se mit en équilibre sur un pied:- Maman est biologiste-marine.<br>-C'est pourquoi tu aime les Pokémon eau ...  
>-Hi, hi…<br>-Je suis un entraîneur de Pokémon et j'aide les plus petits dans leur formation.  
>Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.-Tu es un entraineur Pokémon? Je serais aussi une dresseuse de Pokémon! Comme maman.<br>- Ta maman est ...?  
>-Une des meilleurs !-S'écria elle avec enthousiasme:-Maman est la meilleure et la plus jolie.<br>Il rit.-Sa ne fait aucun doute.  
>A ce moment, une autre jeune fille accourut. Elle avait 8 ou 9 ans. Des cheveux vert foncé et les yeux bleus. Elle portait une grande robe rouge.<br>-Soleil on doit aller.- Cria elle très fatigué: -Ma mère va nous grondé.  
>La petite fille se tourna vers lui avec des yeux tristes.- Je dois aller-Elle l'embrassa: -Tu es mon ami, hein Sacha ?<br>-Bien sûr, ma belle.-Il l'embrassa tendrement- Chaque fois que tu veux parler ici avec moi, je serai là, à attendre.  
>-Soly!<br>-Je viens Avril.  
>-Fait attention a toi.<br>Soleil embrassa pikachu et après avoir dit au revoir au deux, courue vers son amie. Elle se tourna avant de disparaitre.  
>-Si un jour tu rencontre ma maman ne lui dit pas que tu m'a vu!- A elle crié.- Elle ne sais pas que je viens joué ici et elle se mettra très en colère!<br>Sacha ri à haute voix.-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien, sa sera notre petit secret!  
>Soleil continué à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans l'autre allée.<br>Il souriait. C'est doigts chaud le picoté.  
>–<em>Melody avait raison, j'adore les enfants<em>...- Il regarda ses mains –_Mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour eux. Du moins pas avec ...Aleesha_.  
>-Pikapi?<br>-Oui, nous partons.-Il accrocha son sac sur son épaule.  
>-Pika, Pikachu...<br>-C'est vrai.-Il sourit à son Pokémon.-C'est une très jolie petite fille-

–Maman, je suis revenue!-Soleil passa la porte et entra.  
>Ondine se leva.-Je suis ici princesse.-Puis elle se tourna vers une jeune fille aux cheveux verts et sourit à l'ensemble du monde.-Merci d'avoir pris soin de Soleil, Erika - (la championne de Céladopole)<br>-Ce n'était rien, Ondine.  
>-Maman? - La petite intervenue - Demain, je peux allée jouer avec Avril? -Il fit un geste vers une fille en rouge qui étreint Erika.<br>Celle-ci la supplia: -Oui, Ondine. S'il te plaît.  
>Les deux femmes se regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête, en souriant.<br>-Oui!"-Crièrent les filles en même temps.  
>Si Ondine avait fait un peu plus attention aux petites elle aurait remarqué après la joie initiale qu'elles se firent toute les deux un clin d'œil à l'autre en connaissance de cause.<p>

-Tu va passé ton temps avec cette tête ?  
>-Hein ...?-Confus, Sacha se tourna vers sa cousine.-Tu m'as parlé?<br>Melody réprima un geste d'impatience.-Jusqu'à quand tu va garder cette tête d'enterrement ?  
>Sachant ce qu'elle voulait dire, il leva les mains, exaspéré:-Arrête.<br>-Je n'ai même pas commencé a parlé.  
>-Je sais ce que tu va me dire.<br>–Mais tu m'ignore.-Melody le regarda. Il détourna les yeux -Pourquoi tu ne fait pas face une bonne fois pour toute a la confusion que tu garde a l'intérieur?  
>Sacha tourna la tête une seconde lui permettant de voir son visage.<br>-Tout serait plus facile si tu reconnaissais ce que tu ressent.- A-t-elle poursuivie doucement.-Arrête de tourné autour de tes sentiments et dit lui.  
>-J'ai hésité...- Dit il avec un effort évident. Son visage était tout rouge.-Mais c'est très difficile ...-<br>-Non, il te suffit de l'admettre.  
>-Mais je ...<br>La sonnette le coupa(ou le sauva, comme vous préférez). Avec soulagement vu que sa cousine se leva, la mine renfrognée, ennuyé de l'intrusion, et alla à la porte. Mais le calme ne dura pas longtemps quand il a entendu une voix familière d'une femme ... Ondine.  
>-Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue me voir, Ondy.-Déclaré Melody.-Entre.<br>Elle eu un sourire espiègle en le voyant: -Salut Sacha.-Elle embrassa sa joue.  
>-Salut.<br>Melody lui offrit un verre de limonade alors qu'elle était assise.-Alors, tu as vraiment étudier Ondi?  
>-Ouais. Des études de travail.<br>-Tu as étudié quoi? –Demanda Sacha concernés.  
>-L'océanographie.<br>-Oh. C'est... Génial.  
>-Merci! –Ondine ri.<br>-Et tu travaille?  
>-C'est une longue histoire ...- Ondine soupira en essayant d'expliquer.-Mais je suis dans la branche marine de Greenpeace-(Woaw!)<br>-Waw.-Chuchota intimidé Melody- Je suis très heureuse pour toi que tu travaille sur ce que tu aime.  
>-Eh bien, c'est pourquoi j'ai vécu à l'étranger. J'ai passé mes étés dans l'étude des fonds marins de poissons et de Pokémon jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit...- Elle sourit.- En tant que formateur Pokémon eau j'ai été très utiles, comme l'immense amour que j'ai toujours ressenti à leur égard<br>Sacha la regarda attentivement. Cela été très différent de la vie qu'il avait imaginé pour elle.  
>- Et que fais-tu ici, nous sommes encore en été?<br>-La vérité c'est ... J'ai demandé des vacances. Je voulais voir ma famille et m'installer ici.  
>Des gazouillements faibles interrompirent la conversation. Melody se leva: -Je m'excuse, mais je pense que mon bébé s'est réveillé de sa sieste ... Restez ici.-Elle marcha rapidement dans un couloir quand ils entendirent les gazouillements se convertir en larmes.<br>Ondine posa le verre sur la table et regarda sa montre furtivement. Il y avait encore un peu plus d'1 heure qu'elle avait quitté Soleil au jardin d'enfant. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, les larmes commencèrent à se calmer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête complètement.  
>- Qu'en est-il de ta petite amie Sacha? – Demanda-elle dans une tentative d'être amical.<br>-Elle a une séance photo pour un magazine.  
>-Ah!<br>- Tu a des nouvelles de Pierre?  
>Ondine hocha la tête.-Il va très bien avec son chenil pour Pokémon tu sais.<br>Il y'eu un silence gêné de nouveau. Il était si intense qu'on pouvait entendre le bruit de leur respiration.  
>-Tu remarqueras que Melody nous a laissés seuls ...- Chuchota la jeune femme, en regardant autour.<br>- Pourquoi elle ferait ça?  
>Ondine haussa les épaules et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre.<br>–Tu sais? Je me suis demandé si je devais te présenté des excuse ou non pour la gifle.  
>Comme réflexe il toucha sa joue –Et qu'es que tu en as conclue? – Dit-il.<br>-Je n'aurai pas dû le faire.  
>- Et comment tu as pris une décision aussi sage?- Il se tenait derrière elle et été sur le point de tendre la main pour toucher son épaule.<br>-En raison de l'idiotie, que tu as dit ce jour-là.- Ondine se retourna et se retrouva fatalement à proximité de lui.  
>Sacha senti son désarroi.- Ce qui était peut-être vrai?<br>La fureur retrouva un nouvel élan dans les yeux des jeunes. Très irrité elle leva la main pour le giflé à nouveau quand il saisi son poignet. C'était le gauche et trouva quelque chose d'intéressant dans ses doigts. Il n'y avait plus l'alliance. Il la regarda dans les yeux.  
>-J'ai parlé à Dylan, il m'a mit au courant.<br>-Au courant de quoi?  
>-De ce qui c'est passé entre Thiago et toi.<br>Ondine se débattus pour qu'il la lâche.-Il ne c'est jamais rien passé entre moi et Thiago.  
>-Mais il ...<br>–Oui, il s'intéressait à moi. –Elle l'interrompu.-Il me pourchassait pendant toute une année pour attirer mon attention. Il me harceler tout le temps.  
>Sacha baissa la pression et elle se libéra.<br>- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit?  
>– Es que tu m'aurais cru? A cette époque, tu étais si inquiet pour ton avenir en tant que coach que tu n'as pas compris les choses qui se passaient autour de toi.<br>-Mais…- Il sentait le vieux sentiment d'impuissance qui venait de temps en temps.-Tu aurais dû me le dire de toute façon.  
>-Cela signifie que tu ne l'as jamais soupçonné.<br>Il serra les poings - Pourquoi devrais-je savoir? Je confiais tout a Thiago, comment je pouvais le soupçonné… ?-Il s'arrêta.  
>Ondine rougit terriblement et se retourna.<br>Il vu son visage altéré et se rapproche d'elle. Sa voix était très émouvante.  
>-Es qu'il...?- Il lui tourna le visage pour la voir droite - Il a osé mettre un doigt sur toi...?<br>Les joues de la jeune fille brûlèrent. D'un mouvement qualifié elle le poussa.  
>-Ne viens pas a ça et puis sa n'a pas d'importance pour toi.<br>Sacha la maudit entre ses dents et la regarda lui tourné le dos.  
>-Il est impossible de parler avec toi.<br>Elle le regarda sourciller.-Le jour de la fête n'était pas exactement ce que tu voulais faire...  
>-Ondine est ironique! Mais je n'ai entendu aucune plainte à aucun moment…<br>-Hein! Tu es un ...-L'embarras de la jeune fille était évident.  
>Il rit: -Je suis juste honnête.<br>-Tu es un insolent.  
>-Je vois vraiment que tu n'as pas changé du tout.<br>Elle explosa- Eh bien toi non plus tu n'as pas changé, Sacha Ketchum! Tu es toujours l'enfant têtu, maladroit et plus immature que jamais! Tu es arrivé a la ligue juste pour prouver que tu es un bon a rien.-Elle couvrit ses joues dans un geste dramatique –A moins qu'être un super abrutie ne soit pas très gênant pour toi…  
>Il rougit et serra la mâchoire. Il parcouru de façon sinistre la distance qui les séparait. Ondine le vu venir sans crainte, et leva le menton dans son geste hautain habituel.<br>Sacha la prit par les épaules comme un autre défaut d'adolescent qu'il avait gardé.  
>-Répète…<br>-Quoi? Immatures… Abrutie…-Dit elle lentement, en sachant que sa ferait doubler son irritation.  
>-Au moins je n'ai pas un caractère comme l'enfer que tu as.<br>Ondine souffla.-Tu devrais renouveler ton répertoire tu ne connais pas une autre insulte?  
>-Je pourrais mourir pour t'offensée, mais je suis chez ma cousine.<br>-L'endroit ou on s'engueule n'as jamais était un problème pour toi.  
>Mais alors, Sacha ne voulait pas poursuivre la discussion. Il y avait là quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait pas comme il se doit, car il se retrouvé à regarder les mouvements de ses lèvres rose tendre.<br>La querelle avait conduit leurs visages très proches, qui faisait des yeux d'Ondine un spectacle plus que dangereux. Et le magnétisme causa par sa bouche était trop fort. Peut-être qu'elle était consciente de l'immense pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui? Il laissa sa bouche descendre de la sienne instinctivement, sans une maîtrise de la situation ou de ce qu'il faisait. Il succomba à son charme et le savait très bien…  
>Ses mains étaient à la base de sa gorge et sous ses doigts sentait la douceur de sa peau.<br>Toutefois, Ondine n'avait pas remarqué ce changement soudain d'émotions. En attendant, elle espérait que la lutte continue, ses yeux verts étaient fixés sur le jeune homme avec une expression béate. Alors que Sacha se débattait avec lui-même et les conséquences possibles de son acte dans le cas où la tentation du baiser revienne.  
>–Pourquoi tu as fait ça?<br>-Pour la raison que j'ai gagné cette fois. -Avec grand effort il lui fit un signe de tête.  
>-Ce n'est pas bien d'insulté une dame...- Murmura elle avec le peu de souffle qui lui restait. Toujours peur de ses actes et pensées.<br>-Bon début. Je dois dire que tu m'as surprit cette fois!-Il regarda sa montre avec une grimace.-Il est tard.-Il saisi son portefeuille et disparu dans le couloir à la recherche de Melody. Il la trouva debout derrière le mur.  
>-Je t'aurai, Melody.-S'écria il.<br>Cette allusion fut faite entre ses dents.  
>-Je vois déjà, que tu l'as fait exprès.<br>-J'ai eu un vague sentiment qu'il avait besoin de parler. J'espère que vous avez clarifié certaine chose.  
>-Certaine chose?-Ondine fronça les sourcils.-Retire-toi les idées absurdes de ta tête.<br>-Euh, je sais très bien ce que je vois.-Déclara Melody-Mon œil que ce n'était pas quelque chose de prémédité ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine.  
>Une légère rougeur couvrit les joues d'Ondine. Elle parla d'une voix rauque -Eh... Je dois aller.<br>-C'est ce que tout le monde fait quand ils ne veulent pas affronter la vérité...  
>L'autre fille sourit: -Je t'appellerai.-Elle l'embrassa.<p>

Sacha attendait près de la porte-Dépêche toi.-Dit-il.-Je dois aussi partir.  
>Ondine le regarda avec surprise: -C'est bien.<br>Ils marchaient lentement dans l'allée.  
>- Tu va chercher Aleesha?<br>Sacha la regarda de travers-Non. Je vais dans un orphelinat, je contribue à former les enfants qui ne peuvent pas se payer le voyage initiatique Pokémon.  
>-C'est très gentil de ta part.-Déclaré Ondine affecté.-Je vois que sous se masque tu préserve toujours ton grand cœur.<br>-Oh, merci. Je suppose que c'est un énorme compliment.-Il ouvert la porte de l'immeuble poliment pour qu'elle passe.  
>-Eh bien, j'ai était contente de te voir mais c'est le moment de se dire au revoir.<br>-Attend.-Sacha attrapa doucement son bras:- J'ai ma voiture ici et je peux t'amener où tu veux.  
>-Non, merci quand même. Ca ne plairai pas a Aleesha et... Je préfère marché.<br>Le garçon pencha la tête.-Comme tu veux.  
>–A plus.-Elle lui donna un rapide baisé sur la joue.<br>-A plus.  
>La jeune fille pressa le pas pour voir le côté alors qu'il montait dans sa voiture. Elle avait l'air plus détendu et se dirigea en toute hâte. La vérité était que Soleil sortait dans 5 minutes et elle était presque a 40 km. Elle regarda l'horloge et maudit entre ses dents d'avoir prêté la voiture à sa sœur Daisy. Elle s'approcha du bord du trottoir pour voir un taxi et fit des signe de repérage.<br>Le véhicule l'ignora.  
>Elle se déplaça de quelques centimètres quand elle entendu une voiture freiné derrière elle. A ce moment, elle se rendu compte qu'elle était debout au milieu d'une rue assez fréquentée.<br>-Vous devriez faire attention où vous allez, Mademoiselle.-S'écria la voix d'un homme.  
>Ondine se tourna et constata qu'elle était tout aussi prête d'une décapotable rouge. Un homme blond lui sourit.<br>-Hey Ondine.  
>-Thiago.-La jeune fille cligna des yeux choqués.-Je suis heureuse que ta voiture ai de bons freins.<br>Il se mit à rire, enlevant ses lunettes de soleil –Je peux t'emmener quelque part? –A il ajouté: J'ai vu le taxi…  
>Elle regarda sa montre et soupira.-S'il te plaît...<br>Thiago ouvert la porte du passager et fit entré Ondine. Elle mit sa ceinture de sécurité consciente qu'il la regardait.  
>- Quoi? – demanda-elle.<br>- Comment dois-je appeler cette rencontre? Coïncidence ou destin?  
>Elle remarqua immédiatement le double sens de sa question-Coïncidence.<br>–T'en est sur? Je dirais destin...  
>Elle soupira.- Thiago ...<br>-D'accord, j'ai compris, c'est trop tôt.-Il sourit: -Alors, ou tu dois aller? -  
>-Le jardin d'enfant de Blue Sea.<br>-C'est à Carmin-Sur-Mer si je me trompe pas.-Il appuya sur l'accélérateur en se dispersa parmi les voiture.

Il serra ses doigts sur le volant avec colère.  
>Après avoir vu la décapotable rouge partir, Sacha avança avec sa propre voiture. Il avait suivit Ondine dans le but de la convaincre qu'il pouvait l'emmenée partout où elle voulait, mais apparemment, il c'était fait piquer la place.<br>Il sentait le poison de la jalousie ancienne et familière enflammé ses nerfs.  
>-Il n'ya jamais eu quoi que ce soit entre eux ...?- Pensa t'il avec amertume.<br>Il frappa sur le volant et avança pour prendre une autre rue, puis disparu.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais une fille ...- Thiago pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il avait entendu. C'était impossible pour lui de relier Ondine au mot maternité-Ca c'est, une surprise.  
>-Eh bien ...- Elle rougit.-Il ya des choses qui ...<br>-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne suis pas un juge, encore moins un policier.-Dit il sourit: -Tu n'a pas a m'expliquer quoi que ce soit.  
>-S'il te plaît promets moi que tu ne le diras pas a...<br>-Calme-toi Ondine.-Il posa sa main sur son épaule.-Croit-moi, je ne dirai rien à personne.  
>–C'est difficile a comprendre Thiago.-Elle détourna les yeux, vers la rivière d'enfants qui défilé de la porte à la recherche de leurs parents. Elle le regarda à nouveau, avant et avec une profonde tristesse.-Ma plus grande crainte est qu'il me l'enlève.<br>-Tu crois que Sacha pourrait...?  
>Ondine lui dit de se taire, tout en hochant la tête en réponse à sa question. Soleil accourut vers eux avec un grand sourire de voir sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras.<br>-Maman, maman!-Elle la serra.-J'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter!  
>-Bonjour Princesse.-Ondine l'embrassa.<br>Soleil levant la tête des bras de la jeune femme et trouva le grand étranger qui était avec eux. Son expression changea instantanément- Qui est cet homme, maman?  
>-C'est un ami.-Ondine se redressa.-Son nom est Thiago.<br>-Bonjour ma chérie.  
>La petite fille le regarda froidement par ses yeux plissés, puis se tourna vers sa mère qui nerveusement attendait qu'elle lui retourne ses salutations.<br>-Bonjour monsieur.  
>– Appelle-moi Thiago, ma belle. Et toi comment tu t'appelle?<br>-Soleil.-Dit la petite.- On y va maintenant, maman?  
>–Chérie ne commence pas…...-Dit Ondine honteuse du comportement de sa fille face a l'étranger de sexe opposé.<br>-Laisse-là, Ondine.-Il sourit:- Si vous voulez, je peux vous emmener.  
>-Non merci.- Déclara Soleil rapidement. Elle prit la main de sa mère: -Ma maman et moi n'avons pas besoin de vous…<br>-Nous te remercions, Thiago.- L'interrompu Ondine:- Mais nous préférons marcher.  
>–Comme tu veux.-Il observa l'expression gracieuse de la petite. Ses yeux étaient comme deux blocs de glace sur le point de l'écraser. Il tendit la main a la jeune femme- On s'appelle un de c'est jour pour mangé ensemble ?<br>-Bien sûr.  
>Il a ensuite offert sa main à la belle, petite-Au-revoir.<br>Soleil regarda sa main avec dégoût. Elle s'accrocha aux jambes d'Ondine.-Au-revoir.  
>Thiago sourit et cligna de l'œil avant de se tourner et monter dans sa voiture. Il les salua et partit.<br>- Est-ce que c'est ton petit ami?  
>Elle entendue la voix triste de Soleil et se pencha- Quoi?<br>Son visage était grave-Ce garçon est ton petit ami?  
>Ondine rie- Où tu va chercher sa?<br>-Je ne l'ai jamais vu.  
>–C'était un ami que j'avais avant ta naissance, princesse.-Elle la souleva.<br>Tout à coup l'expression froide Soleil partit.-Il connait mon père ...?- Sa voix était claire et pleine d'espoir.-Si c'étais ton ami avant ma naissance, il connaît mon papa.  
>-Eh bien ...<br>-Il le connait maman, pas vrai?  
>Ondine n'était pas capable d'éteindre la lueur dans ses yeux.-Oui, princesse. Thiago connait ton papa.-Elle embrassa son front.- Il le connait…<p>

Sacha tenta de minimiser ses pensé pour mettre toute son attention sur les enfants qui venaient de terminer leur entrainement. Lui et Pikachu étaient encore très bien pour le travail en équipe, mais ce jour-là il ne pouvait se concentrer. Le souvenir de ce baiser était toujours présent dans ses veines, même si ça c'était passé plus de 1 semaine. Le sentiment exquis qu'elle avait dans ses bras, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, ses lèvres tremblantes en réponse. Son odeur unique et enivrante...  
>La façon dont Ondine l'avait abandonnée pour lui constituait une mince, distance des rayons d'espoir. Parce que ce baiser n'était pas comme celui dans la librairie, où il n'y avait pas de sentiments, pas d'amour, mais un jeu malsain et pervers. Sacha regarda vers le bas. Il sentait encore la force qui le traversent chaleureuse, un sentiment qui était si doux et si amer en même temps, aussi vieux et des nouveaux comme l'oxygène ...<br>Il se frotta le front essayant de penser à autre chose pour garder sa santé mentale en équilibre.  
>Les images d'Ondine et réalisant des fantasme apparurent de nouveau dans sa tête, jetant de l'huile sur le feu sur jalousie des ses sentiment.<br>- Tout serait plus facile si tu reconnaissais ce que tu ressens...-Lui avait dit Melody.- Arrête de tourné autour de tes sentiments et dit lui.  
>La jeune femme énergique avait raison. Mais c'était une tâche difficile à faire. 5 ans qu'il avait gardé tout cela et ne voulait toujours pas le dire. Ne s'y sentent pas... préparé.<br>–Je l'aime...- Dit il d'une voix à peine audible. Il s'affala contre le mur épais, comme si ces deux mots avaient absorbé toutes ses forces –Je l'aime...-  
>-Sacha ?<br>Il ouvrit les yeux.- Soly. – Il sourit et se pencha à son encontre.  
>-Je suis contente de te voir! – Dit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.<br>Il ferma les yeux pour sentir les bras chaud à son cou. Miraculeusement toute l'anxiété et l'agitation qui le sévissait avait disparut comme par enchantement. Il sourit. C'était la douce chaleur et réconfortante d'un enfant.  
>-Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te voir.-Murmura-t'il a Soleil puis ils se séparèrent.<br>- Tu es triste? – Demanda-elle en posant sa petite main sur sa joue.  
>-Ce n'est rien…-Il lui sourit-Tu es venu seul?<br>-Non, je suis venu avec Avril. Maman travaille.  
>- Et que dira elle si un jour elle apprend que tu viens ici ?- Voulu il savoir en montrant la gravité de sa voix.<br>Soleil pensa pendant quelques secondes.-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit contente et sera en colère contre moi ...  
>–Tu le dis très tranquillement Soly.-Il se leva.- On peut avoir de gros problème tout les deux. <p>

La jeune fille acquiesça docilement. Puis elle sourit comme si elle avait eu une nouvelle idée. 

-Et si je demandais à maman de venir un jour pour te rencontré?  
>-Hmm...<br>-Je l'aime beaucoup !- S'écria Soleil avec enthousiasme à l'idée que sa mère rencontre son nouvel ami.-Maman est très belle et gentille. 

Il se mit à rire. Ce type de commentaire sur sa mère était très fréquent chez Soleil. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle l'adorait. 

-Je suis enchanter de rencontré ta maman Soleil…


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le Chemin des sentiments

Chapitre 9:Le Chemin des sentiments ...

Ondine se pencha pour attacher ses lacets. Elle nota son apparition dans le petit miroir et réprima un geste d'impatience, elle ouvrit la portière et sortit. Elle arrêta l'alarme et mit la clé dans la poche de son jeans usés. 

Elle se tenait à côté de d'autre gens, tandis qu'elle nouée ses cheveux en un chignon qui ensuite avait quelque boucle qui tombait. 

La porte fut ouverte et de nombreux enfants coururent vers eux. 

-Maman! - Soleil la reconnu immédiatement.  
>-Princesse.-Ondine la souleva puis se tourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture - Comment c'était le jardin?<br>-Dawlish m'a invité chez lui pour jouer.  
>-Oh, vraiment? – Elle sourit déplorant le fait que sa sœur Violette n'était là pour écouter - Et tu lui as dit?<br>-Que je te demanderai bien sûr.  
>-Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème. Mais je dois d'abord rencontrer sa mère.-Elle déposa Soleil sur le sol et pris la clé.<br>-Hey, maman. Quand es qu'on va chez mes tantes?  
>-Demain je pense, je ne suis pas encore sure ...<br>-Excusez-moi, êtes-vous la mère de Soleil? -Une voix de femme parla de derrière.  
>-Oui, je ...- Ondine se retourna pour parler-Dupliqua? <p>

La femme qu'elle trouva évidemment répondait aux caractéristiques de son amie extravertie. Ses yeux d'ambre énorme la regardais avec étonnement et incrédulité, honnêtement, elle n'avait jamais pensé la trouvé ici. 

-Ondine?-Dupliqua regarda la petite avec curiosité –Tu es la mère de Soleil ?-Ondine remarqua tout de suite l'expression du visage de son amie. 

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux mit sa main sur la tête de sa fille. Elle essaya de ne pas trahir ses nerfs. E t avec un léger sourire et elle leva son visage lentement vers ses yeux ambre, en comprenant la situation 

-Je suppose que tu es la mère de Dawlish, non?  
>-Euh ... oui.-Dupliqua embrassa un garçon cheveux brun épais qui s'approché d'eux – Tu as du temps? Que dirait tu si nous allions à ma maison et parler? Soit dit en passant, les enfants joueraient un peu ... et nous pourrons en parler, bien sûr, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… <p>

-Ok. Ondine passa une main sur son front, puis leva la petite fille -Viens dans ma voiture, je pense que j'ai des choses à expliquer et sa sera mieux que chez toi, et j'ai également promis a Soleil de jouer avec Dawlish... 

Dupliqua remarqua le ton un peu étrange dans la voix d'Ondine, on dirait qu'elle avait été découverte dans son mensonge, un résultat étrange à la fois, c'est pourquoi elle décida de ne plus lui posé de questions ... pour l'instant 

-Comme tu veux. 

Le voyage vers la maison de Dupliqua fut plutôt court, mais néanmoins, la situation reviendra comme tout-à-l'heure heureusement pour Ondine les enfants s'amuser assez pour que Dupliqua veille sur eux pour qu'il ne se blesse pas, et essaya de les convaincre d'attendre d'être a la maison pour jouer de façon plus sur, et bien sûr

Ondine justifié son indifférence dans le besoin de consacrer toute son attention à la conduite de sa voiture de luxe, le voyage dura 5 minutes, et Ondine été si préoccupé qu'elle ne pouvait consacrer la tâche de compter les secondes passées sur le moment, elle choisi de s'engager, plutôt que de devoir faire face à Dupliqua occupés malgré le silence orageux du voyage de retour à la maison de Dupliqua, ça serait plus facile loin de Soleil... 

-Nous sommes arrivés!-Déclara Dawlish excité.  
>Génial ! On va jouer! -Ajouta la petite fille excitée.<br>- Un moment jeune fille.-Lança Ondine, mais en vain, car Soleil était déjà loin, et bien qu'elle avait entendu elle n'avait pas répondue, Ondine revint pour éteindre la voiture, qu'elle avait oublié d'éteindre ...  
>–Ondine.-Dit une voix d'un ton assez ennuyeux.-On peut parler? Je pense que je mérite une explication complète, je me trompe?<br>- Non, pas du tout, ça ne te dérange pas, si nous parlons ici? Je ne veux pas que Soleil sache quoi-que-ce soit.  
>-Ce sera bien ici.-Elle était dans la voiture.-Qu'es qui ce passe ?<p>

-_Dis-moi pourquoi!_

Sacha ferma les yeux donnant un message silencieux ce qui était la meilleure chose. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvert les yeux pour faire face à Aleesha. Elle avait les mains sur le bord de la table comme si elle craignait de tomber à tout moment. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, laissant derrière des marques de mascara noir. Cependant, ceci ne provoqué aucune antipathie de sa part. 

-Dis-moi pourquoi! - Réaffirma-elle en donnant un coup sur la bonne table en bois.  
>-J'ai besoin d'espace, je te l'ai dit.-Murmura il doucement.- Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, je veux juste que tu ne ruine pas ta carrière pour moi ...<br>-Ne me donne pas d'excuses!-La jeune femme cria et porta un coup à la table.- Je veux la vérité !  
>-<em>Non…Ce n'est pas le moment de le dire.<em>  
>-Dis-moi pourquoi, Sacha, s'il te plaît ...-Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds épais.- S'il te plaît ...<br>–On a besoin de temps. Tu a beaucoup de travail en retard et je ... -Il réfléchi un peu avant de continuer.-

Quelques mois rien d'autre, on ne va même pas s'en apercevoir. Le temps passe vite quand on sait que nous seront de nouveau ensemble... 

– Tu veux dire qu'avec le temps tu as finis par oublier ce que tu ressentais pour moi ?  
>-Non, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, alors je crains que la négligence de ton travail soit à cause de moi, tu es une belle femme.- Sacha la serra dans ses bras et respira ses cheveux blonds.-Ce serait très égoïste, de privé le monde de ta beauté...Tu ne pense pas?<br>–Sacha ne joue pas a sa avec moi ... ce n'est pas ce que tu pense.  
>-Ma belle, je me soucie de ta carrière.<br>Aleesha essuya une larme -Vraiment?- Elle essayait de sourire -Tu promets que ce sera seulement deux mois ...?  
>-Je te le promets, seulement deux mois. <p>

Sacha l'embrassa avec plus d'intensité –Seulement 2. Puis avec tes défilé tu ne t'en préoccuperas pas.-Elle appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine.-Ca passera rapidement puis tu m'appelleras.-Sacha se sépara d'elle pour la voir directement dans les yeux.-Et en plus tu seras encore plus jolie… 

-Tu va me manquer.  
>-Tu me manqueras beaucoup.-Il ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres - J'ai vraiment besoin de ce temps ...<br>-Sacha?-Elle se leva pour le voir en face –Sa a quelque chose à voir avec ton passé?  
>-<em>Oui<em> ...-Pourquoi tu demande ça?  
>-Depuis l'anniversaire de Melody, tu es très étrange <p>

Il essaya de sourire – Où tu va chercher tout ça? 

-Je suis mannequin mais pas stupide. Je vois les choses mieux que tu ne le pense.-Elle couru une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule.-C'est cette fille, non ? 

-Ma belle…-Sacha soupira-Ne soit pas paranoïaque. 

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau.-Je ne veux pas te perdre. 

-Et tu ne me perdras pas… 

Elle leva la tête dans une invitation claire. 

Il regarda ses lèvres violacé et il eu alors un regard floue après quelques secondes ce n'était pas Aleesha qui était dans ses bras. 

C'était Ondine. 

Sacha sourit facilement emporté par la situation. La jeune fille aux cheveux roux le regarda avec cette expression très tendre. Ce trait de dévouement authentique et d'amour été le simple produit d'être _lui_, l'objet de ses yeux.  
>Il leva la main et délicatement et la plaça sur sa joue. Elle sourit également et ferma les yeux en appréciant la douceur. Il retint son souffle tout en continuant à faire son chemin en reconnaissant chaque morceau de son beau visage. <p>

Sa ne faisait aucun doute que c'était Ondine. Sa Ondine... 

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et le regarda. Soucieuse. 

-Je t'aime.-Dit-elle avec cette voix douce qui le rendait fou. 

Dans un mouvement brusque, Sacha la coinça contre le mur, en serrant son propre corps. Ils se regardèrent en silence. Les deux respirèrent rapidement, comme pour anticiper ce qui allait venir après cette explosion. 

-Je t'aime moi aussi.-Il la colla encore plus contre le mur a la recherche de sa bouche.-Je t'aime tellement. 

Et comme le baiser progressé en profondeur, la passion créa un désire délicieux d'un chaos interne ravissant. Et Ondine lui répondit de la même manière, avec des baisers et des morsures douce qui créèrent un contact plus intime. 

Il donna une pause, et laissa tomber ses lèvres dans son cou et appuya sa tête sur son épaule. Il lui caressait les cheveux qui glissé sans problème entre ses doigts virils récupérant sont propre contrôle. 

Ondine se pencha, prit sa main dans la sienne et la couvrit de baisers humides et urgent communicant son désir et son anxiété. Sacha garda son souffle, incapable de penser pendant qu'il ressenti le désir que ces lèvres charnues imprime sa peau. Et puis il l'embrassa, en l'invitant à tourner pour son propre besoin. Elle se détacha du mur et se mit à marcher en arrière sans détacher sa bouche de lui. 

La table arrêta son chemin. 

Négligemment elle emmêla ses bras derrière son cou pour approfondir le baiser lui demandant instamment de continuer. Il ne fallu longtemps a Sacha, il passa ses bras autour de la taille féminine et sans effort la leva et l'assise sur la surface de la table. Ondine fut aussitôt emprisonnée entre ses jambes provoquant une nouvelle réunion entre leurs lèvres, puis le tourmenta avec des promesses de plaisir en continuant. 

Ses mains avides descendaient vers le bas sur son propre corps, elle parcourue son large dos rencontrant ses muscle puissant sous des caresse, libérant des milliers de réactions individuelles de chaque nerf. Tout à coup, Sacha cessa son exploration. Sa main lui indiquait qu'il avait atteint l'ourlet de la jupe qu'elle portait.

Brusquement, il rompit le baiser et la regarda. Ses grandes mains étaient sur ses genoux en attendant la permission de continuer. Ses pupilles verte-bleu reproduisait aussi bien le désir qui fait rage dans ses yeux, et même si à aucun moment, il n'y eu pas de mots, il pouvait lire clairement l'invitation et l'abandon total à lui même. 

Puis, d'un mouvement brusque, elle l'a tira, alors abandonna sa jupe pour dégager davantage le teint pâle de ses cuisses et elle gémit en sentant la pression rude de sa masculinité presque douloureuse contre la féminité douce.

Pour un instant il posa son front contre celui d'Ondine : il regarda ces yeux, le parfum de sa peau et ses cheveux étaient dans l'air presque enivrant. Avec le bout des doigts il décrit ses lèvres qui étaient ouverte en essayant de suivre une respiration régulière, mais cela été si rapide qu'il le confondu avec l'exaltation désespérée de son propre corps. Sacha glissa une main derrière son cou pour la porter et la guider vers sa bouche. Entre des chuchotements il murmura encore et encore comme il l'aimait, en recevant comme réponse des baisers doux et délicat qu'elle lui offrait... 

... Et la nature elle même fit le reste, et les noya dans la mer, enveloppa leur corps dans l'acte le plus intime et sublime qu'il soit. 

Rassasié il soutenu sa tête sur son épaule. Les yeux fermés, il glissa une main dans son dos alors que l'autre s'accrocha au bord de la table pour faire tomber tout le poids de son corps sur elle. Il rapprocha ses lèvres et se mit doucement à embrasser son cou, comme une façon de la remercier du moment exquis qu'il venait de passé. 

-Je t'aime.-Lui murmura il à l'oreille en dégustant sa peau. Ce goût familier et intime que seul elle pouvait avoir.

Il y'eu aussi un soupir.-Je t'aime... 

Sacha ouvert ses yeux fermés. La chaleur soudaine de ses veines gela en entendant cette voix étrange. Un étrange sentiment s'empara de son esprit confus. Dégoûté il rejoint ses pensées tout en ajoutant ce qui c'était passé dans sa tête.  
>Aleesha le regarda avec un regard rêveur et paresseux. Ses joues congestionnées montrait qu'elle n'avait pas encore récupérer. <p>

Elle leva les mains et les reposa sur le côté de son visage: -Oh, Sacha.-Murmura elle langoureusement en le regardant.-C'était beau, beau ... 

Il n'a pas réagi. Il espérait qu'Aleesha soit un mauvais coup de son esprit et que sa bien-aimée déesse rousse prendrait sa place. Mais la vérité était que son esprit enfiévré avait créé cette autre réalité, et il était tellement surpris et ravis par ce qu'il a vu qu'il c'était emporté par son propre plaisir et de frénésie. Mais il pensa, que cette vague de passion n'avait pas servi à noyer sa confusion et était désolé maintenant. 

Aleesha sauta et est tomba de la table. Avec ses doigts elle glissa sa jupe, et la remis sur les hanches. Elle sourit. 

Sa a était un excellent moyen de passé ce moment...-Elle observa ensuite son expression rêveuse.-Pendant un moment j'ai pensé que tu avais perdu tout intérêt pour moi, mais aujourd'hui... 

Sacha réagi enfin. Il remit ses propres vêtements et d'un mouvement brusque recula quand elle voulu s'approchée. 

-Sacha? 

Il continua a reculé avec dégout, nerveusement il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. 

-Sacha, sa va...? 

Il sentait qu'il allait vomir s'il était toujours là. Il ramassa sa veste sur le porte-manteau et se dirigea vers la porte. 

-Sacha, que ce passe t'il… ? 

Avec sa main sur la poignée de porte, il se tourna vers elle. Son visage était très pâle.-Ca a été une erreur totale.-Il ouvrit la porte: -Je suis désolé, je ... J'ai besoin de réfléchir ... Je vais passer la nuit chez Melody, fait bon voyage... 

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme, était en larmes-Sacha… 

–Désolé.-A t'il répété en partant. 

La jeune fille tomba à terre et couvrit sa tête dans ses mains.  
>Pourquoi un moment aussi beau qu'ils venaient de partagés, fut ruiné en disant qu'il se sentait mal...? Sacha m'aime, si il avait quelque chose à dire il le ferait, il a juste besoin de temps tout seul, c'est tout ...<p>

Il était tard dans la nuit, quand Ondine et Soleil rentrèrent chez elle. La jeune fille était plus détendu quand elle a vu qu'elle avait le soutien de Dupliqua et que sont petit secret était en sécurité avec elle (Bien qu'Ondine ait reconnu que Dupliqua n'était certainement pas a blâmer) et la petite fille était très heureuse que se soit l'amie de sa mère (elle avait insisté pour l'appeler tatie) 

Ondine regarda sa fille qui s'était endormi pendant le voyage. Elle gara la voiture dans le garage et leva Soleil doucement pour ne pas la réveiller. Dans ses rêves la petite appuya sa tête sur son épaule et l'embrassa. Elle sourie et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'à son étage puis arriva dans son appartement. Elle ferma la porte d'un coup de pouce et alla dans le couloir jusqu'au lit de la petite fille. 

-Maman?-La voix Soleil était à peine un murmure endormi.  
>-Oui, princesse?- Elle l'a couvert avec la couette et s'assit à côté d'elle dans son lit.<br>-Ton amie Dupliqua, est très gentille...  
>-Tante Dupliqua.-Souligna Ondine de façon amicale.<br>-Tante Dupliqua est très belle, maman, tu la connais depuis longtemps?  
>-Bien sûr, elle a été une de mes amies depuis que je suis très jeune, il était la lors de la capture de nombreux Pokémon que j'ai.<br>- Vraiment?-Demanda Soleil avec un grand sourire qui trahissait son émotion  
>-Oui princesse.<br>-Alors ... tante Dupliqua a aussi connu mon papa? 

Avec beaucoup d'effort elle avait ouvert les yeux et attendait avec impatience la réponse. Ondine poussa un soupir et arrangea les plis de la couette: -C'est tard princesse, et il est temps de dormir. 

–Elle le connait? - Insista-elle très déterminée. C'était vraiment une fille étonnante, et sa mère le savait, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle question correctement formulée ... et encore moins avec une telle ténacité. 

Ondine savait que rien dans le monde ne pouvait lui mentir. Elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de le faire, mais elle avait tellement peur de ne pas arrivé à arrêter cet interrogatoire. 

-Oui, Soly-Elle hocha enfin la tête.-Tante Duplique comme Thiago connait ton papa. 

Elle sourit faiblement et ferma les yeux. Ondine soupira silencieusement et se frotta le front. Son pouls était rapide. 

-Maman? - Soleil rouvrit les yeux. Elle été plus éveillé que jamais.-Ca t'embête de parler de papa?  
>-Bien sûr que non.-La jeune femme tenta de calmer le tremblement soudain de sa voix: -Pourquoi demande-tu ça?<br>-Tante Lily a dit de ne pas parler de lui parce que ca te rendait triste.  
>–Tante Lily exagère, tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout, princesse comment peux-tu être si curieuse? <p>

Soleil fixaient le visage pâle de sa mère.-Maman, tu as aimée papa? 

La jeune femme entendit la tension dans la petite voix, et vue ses yeux verts la regardant avec sérieux dénonçant que c'était si important de lui parler. 

-Bien sûr, j'ai aimé ton père Soly.- Une rougeur couvert involontaire ses joues. Elle se pencha et lui pinça le nez.-Je l'ai _tellement_ aimé que tu es né ... et c'est la meilleure chose que nous avons fait ensemble ...- La petite sourit énormément et se recoucha.-Je suis sûr qu'il t'aimait aussi, maman.  
>– Comment ne pourrait-il pas? Dit Ondine de façon ludique. <p>

Ondine se leva.-Bon, assez parlé pour aujourd'hui.-Elle lui donna un baiser sur le front- Dors bien ma petite princesse. 

–Toi aussi, maman-Soleil ferma les yeux et souriait toujours quand la jeune femme quitta la pièce. Elle pensait encore à tout ce qu'avait dit sa fille. Soleil avait réussi, mais au moment où il n'avait pas d'importance, la jeune femme était heureuse et se rappela des moments intenses qui valait la peine de se rappeler cette nuit- _Tu me rappelle beaucoup lui, Soly ... Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu lui ressemblais tant _...-Elle appuya le dos contre la porte.  
>-<em>Maintenant plus que jamais je retrouverai mon papa...<em>

-C'est fous sa tu sais? 

Sacha dévisagea sa cousine et se concentra sur la coupe dans ses mains, qui était soudain devenu très intéressante bien qu'elle soit vide. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était au milieu d'une discussion et Melody avait raison, parce que la discussion c'était soudain transformé en un sermon, et maintenant il est clair qu'elle l'avertissait. Sinon, il ne garderait pas ses yeux fixés sur le sol avec une expression de regret. 

-Et chaque fois je comprends de moins en moins.-Continua la jeune énergique.-Tu refuse de parler à ta petite amie et tu me fais mentir au téléphone. Tout à coup, tu arrive à l'improviste avec l'intention de rester pour la nuit et tu t'attends toujours à ce que je ne te pose pas de question?  
>-Qu'es que tu veux savoir ?<br>-Le minimum de ce qui se passe.  
>-Je me suis séparé avec Aleesha...<br>-C'est fini ?  
>-Non, je lui ai demandé un peu de temps en prenant du recul à l'étranger. Pendant 2 mois...<br>-Et elle a refusé.  
>-Au début, puis elle c'est rendu compte que ce serait mieux pour nous, mais ...- Il se mordus les lèvres et sa température augmenta. <p>

- Mais ...? 

Il ne pouvait pas dire à Melody ce qui s'était passé: il n'avait pas la tête à sa et imaginé les belles descriptions qu'il lui dira en racontant son faux pas involontaire. 

-Disons que j'ai fait une erreur et j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de conséquences au fil du temps ... 

Elle l'écouta et secoua la tête.-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais ici à cette heure de la nuit. 

-Je suis perdu.  
>-Cela n'a rien de nouveau ...<br>-Je suis sérieux.  
>-Oh…-Melody sourit –Et es que ta confusion a quelque chose à voir avec une certaine rousse...? <p>

Sacha ne répondu pas mais le rougissement de ses joues était plus qu'évident. 

-Je suis heureuse que tu ais enfin reconnu tes sentiments.-Reprit-elle.-Même si tu as mis des années à le faire. Cette fierté stupide que tu as. 

-Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ...- dit-il calmement.-Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie de ...  
>-Tu devrais le savoir.<br>-... Et sa bague de fiançailles…-Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.-Et Thiago ...  
>-Elle t'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.<br>-Oui, mais je les ai vu…  
>-Tu devrais apprendre à lui faire confiance. Dis-moi pourquoi elle mentirait? Qu'es ce qu'elle gagnera? Il n'y a rien un point c'est tout. <p>

Il eut un long silence. Sacha se retourna vers la tasse vide pendant quelques secondes, puis dit dans un accès de désespoir - Oh, je ne sais pas si je peux Melody! C'est une affaire très compliquée ... 

-Mais pas impossible, mon cousin. Si tu n'essaye pas tu ne sauras jamais ce qui se passera et tu vivras avec cette culpabilité dans la conscience. Ca dépend de toi.  
>-Tu va m'aider ?<br>-Bien sûr, nous sommes tous de ton côté! 

Sacha sourit faiblement - _Je préfère ne pas enquêter sur ce qu'elle entend par «tous»_.- Pauvre Aleesha. 

–Tu devrais lui dire Sacha. Lui dissimulé est très cruel de ta part.  
>-Je sais, c'est ... Je ne sais pas comment lui dire.<br>-Eh bien, tu as deux mois pour réfléchir à la façon de lui dire.  
>-Je sais.-Il lui tendit une main pour tenir la jeune fille:- Merci, Dy.<p>

Une semaine plus tard ...

-Je te jure que tu ne va pas me croire Melody.  
>-Eh bien, il est difficile de croire quelque chose que tu ne m'a toujours pas dit, Dupliqua.<br>-Je ne peux pas te le dire, tu as besoin de le voir de tes propres yeux. 

Melody regarda son amie avec un froncement de sourcils. L'endroit ou elles étaient peu familier pour elle.- _Où sommes-nous ? _

Dupliqua gara la voiture et lâcha un petit soupir avant de sortir. 

-Tu te sens bien?  
>-Ce genre de sensations fortes semble être un plaisir pour mon bébé.-Elle caressa son ventre.-J'ai quelques nausées...<br>- Maman? - La voix d'un enfant venu de derrière.  
>-Je vais bien, chéri.-Dupliqua tourna la tête vers l'enfant. <p>

Melody le souleva et le sortit du véhicule –Dawlish se préoccupe beaucoup de toi, es que se serait un complexe? 

-Ne met pas mon fils dans ta psychologie, c'est juste de la jalousie de ma grossesse c'est tout-a fait normale.  
>-Si tu le dis. <p>

De grands yeux gris regardaient Melody –Tante Dy? 

-Oui, Dawlish.  
>-Maman va vraiment bien?<br>-Bien sûr, mon chéri.-Répondit Duplica en se joignant a eux.-On y va ?  
>-Il serait plus facile si je savais où nous allions...<br>-Tu va le savoir Melody, soit patiente. 

La jeune femme posa Dawlish et lui pris la main pour marcher. 

Melody regardé la distance entre de grandes taches bleues. La mer.

-Oh, Ondine elle est belle!  
>-Je sais ...<br>Les trois jeunes femmes regardaient les enfants jouées. 

-Et elle se réjouit de te connaitre Melody.- Ondine se tourna vers ses amies.-Et toi aussi Dupliqua.  
>-Avec moi, il est impossible de ne pas l'être. Je suis charmante. <p>

Ondine se mit à rire et serra la main de Dupliqua dans la sienne.-Merci d'avoir amené Melody. Je ...n'aie jamais eu le courage de le dire... 

-Ondy...  
>-Parfois, j'ai peur de perdre le contrôle sur l'ensemble situation...-Elle regarda Soleil -Je veux le meilleur pour elle, mais apparemment, la seule chose que j'ai fait c'est de regarder pour mon propre bénéfice ...<br>–Ce n'est pas de ta faute Ondine. Tu t'en es occupé toute seule. Il est naturel de penser de cette façon.-Déclara Dupliqua fermement. 

Melody resta silencieuse. 

-Tout le travail est tombée sur tes épaules, cela ne signifie pas que tu es égoïste ou que tu recherche ton propre bénéfice. Je te comprends.-Elle se tourna vers Melody –Tu n'es pas d'accord?  
>-Non, et tu le sais. Ondine aurait dû le dire à l'époque. Pas a moi, mais a lui…<br>-Comme si c'était aussi facile...-La nommée ferma les yeux comme si elle cherchait à revenir à l'époque – On venait de se séparé quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, et les papiers du divorce étaient déjà en chemin ... Que voulait-tu que je fasse? Tu crois qu'il aurait accepté si facilement? Sacha pensait juste à son maudit tournoi…! -Sa voix devenue instable, elle détourna le regard.-Il n'avait pas de temps pour moi, et certainement pas pour un bébé… 

-Oh, Ondine je ne savais pas...- Melody la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter.  
>-Je vois que vous avez beaucoup à parler, les filles. Je ferais mieux de partir.-Murmura Dupliqua.<br>–Non Dupliqua, reste-La jeune fille aux cheveux roux se tourna.  
>-C'est un sujet de famille et même si je suis d'accord avec toi Ondine, Melody a aussi raison.-Elle fit un clin d'œil à la brune.-Convint là d'arranger les choses.<br>-Je le ferai ne t'inquiète pas. 

Quand il vit sa mère debout, Dawlish arriva suivie de Soleil –On part, maman? 

-Oui, mon chéri.  
>- Déjà?-Les petits laissèrent tombé leurs épaules dans la déception -Mais on n'a pas joué, ou presque!<br>–Dupliqua.-Ondine intervenu.-Dawlish peut rester. Soly et moi le ramènerons, d'accord princesse ?  
>-Bien sûr, maman!<br>-Tu veux rester mon grand? - Dupliqua caressa sa petite tête qu'il hocha avec enthousiasme:-D'accord.-Elle embrassa son front.-Soit gentil avec Tante Ondine.-Elle s'écarta des enfants et espéra qu'il redémarre leur jeu loin d'eux, avant de se tourner pour saluer ses amies. 

Elle embrassa Ondine tendrement et lui murmura à l'oreille des mots que Melody ne pouvait pas entendre. Puis elle partie. 

Toute les deux étaient dans la cuisine à préparer le gouté pour les enfants. 

Depuis que la jeune femme était là, la conversation avait repris en prenant maintenant un aspect beaucoup plus grave. Evidemment, après ce que Melody venait d'apprendre elle ne restera pas les bras croisés. Elle savait les sentiments de Sacha envers son amie, mais pas encore ceux d'Ondine. La voix de la jeune fille se levait et tombait à intervalles comme elle parlait, dénonçant son instabilité émotionnelle, mais à aucun moment avait montré un signe d'affection pour lui.  
>Melody commença à perdre espoir. Non seulement par l'indifférence de son amie devant le père de Soleil, mais l'accent de répulsion et de haine qu'enfermé ses mots à chaque fois qu'elle parlait du garçon ou du passé. <p>

Ondine disait les choses, sans hésitation, montrant un aspect soignée de froideur et de confiance en soi, créant un contraste chaotique pour le volcan d'émotions qui brûlait en elle et qui pourrait éclater à tout moment. Elle passa une main sur son front, reconnaissant que ce n'était difficile d'essayé de répondre avec indifférence aux questions que Melody lui posé depuis que l'autre jeune fille était partie... 

-J'ai dit que je ne lui dirai pas, Melody.  
>-Mais Ondine...<br>-Écoute, il ... il me déteste et il me détestera encore plus si je lui dis.  
>–Sacha ne te déteste pas.-Murmura Melody doucement, mais Ondine ne semblait pas la croire- Il est le père de Soleil. Il a le droit de savoir et l'enfant aussi. <p>

La jeune femme rousse s'arrêta de beurré les toasts qu'elle préparer.-Je sais que tu as raison, Dy.-Sa voix était triste –Mais comprend moi, Soleil est la seule chose qu'il m'a laissé. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste du passé et je ne veux pas la perdre... Si Sacha savait il n'hésiterait pas à lancer une action en justice contre moi ... et... 

-C'est ridicule.  
>-Je lui dirai Melody. Je le ferai. Je te le promets. Lorsque Soleil comprendra...plus tard...dans quelques années...<br>-Tu es bien cruelle. 

Ondine pâlit -Non!-Elle regarda vers le bas-Tu ne comprends pas ... Il y a tellement de chose que tu ne sais pas...Et, de nombreux malentendus... Tant…-Elle fut coupée. Des larmes brillaient entre ses cils noirs. 

Melody essuya également une larme. Mais là, c'était différent, c'était un soulagement. D'espoir. Sympathiquement elle posa une main sur son épaule. 

-Oh, Ondy calme-toi, calme-toi. Soleil va t'entendre.  
>-Melody...-Elle parla d'une voix tremblante entrecoupée par des sanglots, elle ne pouvait les contrôlé.-Je suis une idiote, non? Je ne peux tromper personne même pas moi…<br>- Que veux-tu dire ?  
>-Soleil est la plus belle chose qui m'est était donné après Sacha… <p>

La brune sourit. 

-Ma plus grande crainte c'est qu'il me l'enlève, mais... le pire serait que Sacha la rejette. Je ne supportais pas son mépris pour le forcer à prendre en charge sa paternité...  
>-Mais...<br>–Je ne le supporterai pas...-Elle s'éloigna pour retrouver une certaine fierté.-En outre cette Aleesha. Ils forment un couple. Il n'ya pas de place pour Soleil. 

-Ondine, tu l'aime toujours? 

La question de Melody semblait réduire la de moitié l'air ambiant. Ondine baissa la tête et l'autre jeune fille remarqua qu'elle serrait ses poings se battant elle-même avec ses sentiments. Il y'eu un long temps jusqu'à ce que finalement la rousse étouffe un soupir et face à la mort. Ses joues pâles avait teint une belle couleur et ses yeux semblaient soudain plus vert et humide que jamais. 

-Oui...-Murmura elle doucement:-En dépit du temps...même avec tout ce qui c'est passé…Je l'aime… 

Melody venue l'embrasser plus excité et heureuse qu'avant –Ondy c'est merveilleux! 

-Non, ça ne l'est pas. C'est horrible. 

L'autre fille la regarda.-Idiote, le bonheur est à portée de tes mains… 

-Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le pense.  
>-Il suffit de dire ce que tu ressens.<br>-Cela ne suffit pas...  
>–Mais Ondine, Sacha t'…-Commença Melody prête à dire tout ce qu'elle savait. Mais elle s'arrêta tout court. Parler ne lui correspondait pas, et elle avait promis de ne pas s'interférer sur le compte. Elle avait exposé ses sentiments et maintenant c'était à Sacha de faire le reste.<p>

Elle prit de l'air.-Promet moi de lui parler de Soleil. 

Il y'eu une seconde de doute avant la réponse soit dites.-Je te l'ai dis, je dois juste trouver le bon moment pour le faire... 

Melody souri et hocha la tête. Elle savait que Sacha serait plus heureux avec la nouvelle d'être père. Bien qu'il ne le sache pas, il était visible dans ses rapports avec la petite Aislin et comment il aimait former les orphelins. Sans oublier que rien n'est plus beau que d'avoir un enfant avec sa bien-aimée.

La porte s'ouvrit montrant Soleil. 

-Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec notre gouté? -Elle mit ses mains derrière son dos dans une expression d'impatience que Melody et sa mère ne purent s'empêcher de rire.  
>-Oui, princesse c'est là.-Répondit la jeune femme en terminant de tout mettre sur un plateau. Elle sourit par-dessus son épaule à son amie et continua dans la salle à manger.<br>-_Sacha et Soleil sauront la vérité, j'ai juste besoin de trouver le bon moment pour leur dire à tout les deux…_

_Deux semaines plus tard_:

Ondine regarda le ciel couvert dans le hall de son immeuble, elle vu les nuages gris menaçants et pleins d'eau prêts à libérer leur contenu à tout moment. Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit pour savoir si elle devait faire ou pas sa ronde habituelle d'exercices. Elle observa une nouvelle fois le panorama gris et un mouvement énergique souleva la capuche de son sweat et couvert sa tête. De toute façon un peu d'eau ne ferait pas de mal. 

Ca faisait une demi-heure de jogging et elle entra dans l'immense parc qui bordait Azuria quand une bruine légère se déclencha. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir détendue en sentant l'humidité familière se répandre sur son visage. 

De l'eau. L'un des quatre éléments sacrés. L'élément qui fessait partie intégrante de sa nature. Elle dévoilé toute sa luminosité est différent teint aqueux de ses yeux fessant fondre et reproduire la masse immense bleu-vert qui constituait une grande partie de la terre. 

Sans donner de l'importance au climat elle prit le chemin qui conduisait à son circuit habituel entre les arbres et continua à tourner. Tandis que la pluie allait sur son visage.  
>Après plusieurs minutes, la pluie s'intensifia, mais étrangement Ondine n'était pas mouillée. Confuse elle diminua la vitesse et leva les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit la fit s'arrêter immédiatement.<br>Un grand parapluie noir l'abri de la tempête. 

Elle s'arrêta étonnée de reconnaître celui qui portait le parapluie. Comme si pour la première fois, après ces cinq années, elle le revoyait. 

-Bonjour Mademoiselle Ondine... 

D'inertie pure elle fit un pas en arrière-Sacha... 

–J'ai failli mourir en te suivant...-Il prit une grande respiration. Sa voix été entrecoupée en démontrant qu'il était agité. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine -Je crois que je suis un peu hors de forme... 

Elle rit: -Eh bien, je ne t'avais pas vu, Monsieur. 

-Je me rends compte…Il regarda autour de lui.-C'est un bon endroit pour courir, mais les gens ordinaires le font généralement par temps clair, sec et ensoleillé, mademoiselle… 

Ondine continua de rire: -Tu me connais… 

-C'est pourquoi je savais que je te trouverais ici. Certaines choses ne changent jamais...- Il la regarda d'une façon si intense qu'il était impossible d'éviter la rougeur qui couvrait ses joues. 

Sacha sourit, puis fronça les sourcils: -Si tu reste comme ça tu va être malade… 

-J'ai un sweat imperméable à l'eau.-Dit elle en montrant le bord du tissu entre ses doigts. Il la voyait toujours de façon a la protégé, comme quand elle était sienne. Il était toujours prêt à la protéger. Comme un gardien ... 

Il secoua la tête essayant de supprimer toutes ces pensées contradictoires. 

- Ça te dérange si on discute un peu?  
>-Mais la pluie...-Dit il avec quelques hésitations, il commença à observer le ciel nocturne mouillé.-Si tu veux… <p>

Ondine hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à marcher en silence. En suivant le chemin de l'intérieur du parc. L'endroit était vide et semblait encore plus beau dans la couverture brillante de la pluie.  
>Sacha était très timide et impuissant. Il était encore en train d'accepter le changement de ses sentiments en lui.<br>Ondine se demanda ce qu'il pensait de cette situation, et tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Melody... Elle était extrêmement consciente de chaque mouvement et de geste envers le jeune, comme si elle avait peur que, à tout moment il se jette sur elle comme un lion sur sa proie...  
>Il parut surpris pendant une seconde en la voyant. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et complètement fixés sur les siens. Courageusement il soutenu son regard et continua à marcher pendant quelques secondes plus jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. <p>

Puis, sans dire un mot, Sacha jeta le parapluie sur le côté et sans préavis la prit dans ses bras. Il vu Ondine se déplacer, fasciné, sentant la force virile autour de sa taille.  
>Avec une main, le jeune glissa sa capuche sur ses épaules, libérant ses longs cheveux cuivrés. Il la regarda une seconde dans ses yeux, jusqu'à ce que finalement il succombe à l'envie qui le dévorait. Avec fermeté, mais aussi doucement il pressa son corps contre le sien et faisant un geste de surprise l'embrassa. <p>

Au début, Ondine était rigide contre lui, sans oser faire un mouvement réciproque. Tant les caresses sur ses lèvres persistées en attente d'une réponse. Ses mains se déplacèrent de ses épaules à la naissance de sa taille, traçant un chemin qui provoqua des picotements dans son dos. Puis avec un soupir résigné elle gémit de sa défaite. Ses bras minces se refermèrent derrière son cou et elle se cramponna à lui instinctivement lui donnant des baisers à la perfection et sourit à la de ce contact familier.  
>Les deux ne semblaient pas voir la pluie qui tombait entre eux. L'eau était un puissant aphrodisiaque et rendraient leurs lèvres humides encore et encore et leurs prière silencieuse. Il remarqua, la fraîcheur de sa peau dans la saveur de ses baisers. <p>

Et maintenant il était inévitable qu'ils soient plus intimes en exigeant plus de baisé et de plaisir.  
>Sacha l'entraina et se mit à marcher sans séparé sa bouche de la sienne. Il ne semblait avoir aucune idée d'où il allé, jusqu'à ce que Ondine sente quelque chose de dur derrière son dos. Ils étaient devant un grand arbre.<br>Après son soutien, il se sépara de quelques centimètres en plaçant ses deux mains sur les côtés de son visage. Ses lèvres tremblaient encore et sa respiration n'avait pas été complètement rétablie. 

-Je te veux ...-Dit-il d'une voix rauque, luttant contre la déception d'émotions qui lui criait des milliers de commandes différentes.-Dieu, je te veux tant ...-Il l'embrassa encore une fois comme il ne pouvait pas résister - Comment pourrais-je t'oublier...? Je t'aime... 

Et il ne cessait de le répéter, tandis qu'il chuta ses baisers sur ses joues. Puis sur ses lèvres entrouvertes, qui souriait à la folie de son éclat.  
>Mais avec le même ton qu'il avait commencé il s'arrêta soudainement. Il se détourna. <p>

-Ondine, je dois le savoir...-Il y'avait la souffrance dans ses paroles –Ya t'il quelque chose entre Thiago et toi...? 

Elle nota le regard triste, de ses yeux.-Non. 

-Et l'alliance...?-Il continua avec la même agoniste-Tu es déjà prise...? 

L'angoisse était mêlée d'inquiétude dans les yeux noirs de Sacha. Il y'avait un tel regard de désespoir dans ses yeux qu'Ondine était désolé pour lui. 

-Et moi... 

Elle baissa les yeux sur l'alliance à son doigt mince. Comment lui expliquer ce que cet emblème représentait pour elle? Comment lui expliqué que cette pièce de métal représenté son petit ange...? Elle leva la tête. 

–Celle-là...?-Elle lui montra volontairement son autre main.  
>Elle hésita-Non. <p>

C'était tous se qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Après ça Sacha l'entoura de ses bras et posa son front contre le sien pour la voir quelques instants avant de déchaîner une tempête d'émotions qui bouillonnait en lui. Il est évident que sur ses mots leurs lèvres se réunirent à nouveau. Sans se soucier des conditions l'un de l'autre. Concentré uniquement sur leur désir commun…  
>Dans le calme en reprenant de l'air, Ondine couvrit sa la bouche avec ses doigts. C'était à son tour de parler et elle voulait être absolument sûre qu'elle avait toute son attention. <p>

-Je t'aime aussi Sacha…


	10. Chapitre 10 : L'oasis

Chapitre 10 :Oasis.

La pluie avait cessé, mais l'humidité était encore visible dans l'air. Le parc était encore désert, a l'exception unique d'un couple qui ne semblait pas se soucier de ce climat d'instabilité. Toutefois, l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi était bordé d'arbres et branches enchevêtrées. Ils étaient protégés de la vue des autres et de la tempête capricieuse. 

Il y'avait une jeune fille. À première vue, ses longs cheveux rouges mis en évidence, était maintenant obscurcis par la pluie. Son visage était à peine visible, caché par l'imposante silhouette d'un grand homme à côté d'elle, mais on pouvait s'habituer à l'idée quand on voyait son petit corps, sa taille, et ces doigts long et mince rétrécissant avec sécurité sur le dos du sexe masculin. 

Il se tenait debout en face d'elle. Sa tête brune protéger celle de la rousse, ce qui provoquait un contraste saisissant entre ses cheveux noirs et ceux cuivrée que la jeune avaient. 

Ondine ferma les yeux un instant. Savourant entièrement chaque sensation familière qui s'infiltrait à travers son corps. La force solide de ces bras autour de sa taille. La façon dont il la gardait à ses côtés. Les caresses sur ses cheveux mouillés ... 

Il leva la tête. 

-Je te veux ...-Murmura elle doucement-Je te veux tellement… 

Ses joues rougirent. Elle détourna la tête tristement. Incertaine de ce qu'elle faisait.  
>Sacha mit un doigt sous son menton et l'a forcée à le voir. <p>

-Moi aussi.-Il l'embrassa doucement, la convaincant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir honte sur ce qu'elle ressentait-Tu me manque trop… 

Ondine répondu avec passion à cette nouvelle série de baisers. Il chuchota ses dernières paroles à sa bouche, et l'emprisonna de nouveau entre lui et l'arbre. Ses lèvres descendirent à son cou en laissant renouveler l'air. Mais quand il posa sa bouche sur elle, il la trouva froide. Elle l'avait entrouverte devant son insistance, mais elle ne lui rendait pas son baisé. 

Sacha s'écarta inquiet. 

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? 

Ondine regardait le sol, mais quand elle leva les yeux, elle avait un regard très grave. 

-Aleesha. 

Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question ou d'une affirmation. Seulement un mot qui malgré tout son calme, comportait beaucoup de questions en elle. Il la regarda attentivement, se mordant les lèvres. 

Il soupira, et prit son visage dans ses mains. 

-Bébé.-Ce mot sonnait _tellement _ familier en lui.- Aleesha et moi c'est terminé…Pour toi… 

Il regardait l'expression inquiète de ses yeux disparaitre, et quand Ondine le poussa vers l'avant pour l'embrasser, il laissa reposer sa tête sur son épaule, sentant le souffle chaud sortir de sa poitrine. 

- _Je suis obliger de te mentir Ondine_...-Inconsciemment il ferma les yeux et crispa la mâchoire. Quand il sentit le frottement continu des mains d'Ondine dans son dos son mensonge lui pesa encore plus. -_Mais je ne veux pas te perdre mon amour, pas encore… Je romprai avec Aleesha, je te le jure ...Dès qu'elle reviendra... Je...- _Mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il se souvint de la semaine dernière avant qu'elle parte. L'erreur qu'il avait faite de laisser les lois naturelles de son corps s'imposées à son cerveau. Et ils ne s'étaient pas protégés... Que faire si il y'avait des conséquences...? Que faire si Aleesha était tombée enceinte ...? Cette pensée seule le fit frissonner.

Perdre Ondine maintenant? Maintenant, qu'ils avaient tout clarifié ? Inconsciemment, ses bras se fermèrent sur la silhouette de la jeune fille, la serrant encore plus. Non, pas la perdre ... Ondine était son monde, et ça lui avait déjà coûté trop de larmes de vivre loin d'elle pendant tant d'année… 

Ondine senti la pression écrasante de ces muscles puissants qui la tenait jusqu'à ce qu'elle manque d'air. Elle lâcha un rire dans son cou. 

-Sacha!-Elle essaya de se lever pour le voir. Il semblait plongé dans un autre monde-Sacha! 

Il réagi et la regarda. Il était très pâle.- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? 

-Je suis un peu serrer par ici. Je peux à peine respirer ...-Elle fit un geste indiquant la manière dont il la tenait emprisonné contre l'arbre. 

Sacha leva la main et lui caressa la joue. Puis il dessina le contour de ses lèvres. 

-Magnifique...-Murmura il en la regardant. 

Ondine rit de bon cœur - Sacha! Je ne peux pas respirer! 

Il sentit le corps de la jeune fille tremblé en raison du rire. Après quelques secondes, il fut également contaminé. 

-Désolé.-Dit il -Peut-être que nous pouvons faire un petit changement ...-Et d'un mouvement rapide, il se tourna, maintenant c'est lui qui a été entre le tronc d'arbre et elle –C'est mieux? 

Ondine rit encore, et en réponse se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son nez. 

Il se laissa tombé contre le tronc et l'utilisa comme support pour tout les deux et avec ses bras guida le visage de la jeune à ses lèvres avides. 

-Sacha, Sacha attend... écoute...- Ondine couvert sa bouche. Sa respiration était lourde et agitée avec un faible écho. 

Depuis que les rôles avaient été inversés, ils s'étaient livrés à une nouvelle ronde de baisers et de caresses. Comme pour imiter dans cette frénésie mutuelle les cinq ans de séparation. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il ya? -Demanda le jeune homme à côté de son cou, grognant sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour éviter de perdre le contrôle. 

Elle posa ses mains sur sa poitrine et semblait soudain retrouver toute sérénité. Elle toucha ses vêtements.-Dieu! Tu es trempé, tu va tomber malade si tu ne te change pas …  
>-Ce n'est pas de ta faute si je suis mouillé, et toi aussi tu l'es… <p>

-Je suis habitué. L'eau ne me fait aucun mal.-Elle s'écarta, l'obligeant a la suivre-Tu va attraper un rhume- 

-Ondy… 

–Sacha écoute...- Commença Ondine. Il y avait une grande détermination dans ses yeux, mais sa voix tremblait –

Nous ... nous devons parler, on doit continuer cette conversation ... il est tellement clair ... Il ya quelque chose que tu dois savoir ...-La dernière phrase fut dites d'un ton si bas qu'il était presque impossible pour lui de l'entendre. 

-Dit le moi. 

-Pas ici ...-Elle l'observa- Tu as besoin des vêtements secs et moi aussi. Mais... Mais nous continuerons cette conversation ... et... c'est important... 

-Ok- Il l'embrassa-Nous pouvons aller ailleurs si tu veux... 

Ses joues brulèrent d'avantage avec cette allusion subtile ou ils seraient seuls. Et dans une atmosphère plus intime… 

-Je pense que nous allons trop vite ... Et je ... 

Sacha ri. Il mit un doigt sur ses lèvres-Ondine calme toi.-Il l'étreint jusqu'à ses lèvres touche son oreille-Je ne vais pas te manger… 

La rougeur été plus intense devant sa voix douce et suggestive. Mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose, il l'a libéra et lui prit la main:-Mieux vaut partir d'ici. 

Ondine sourit: -Merci ... 

- Pourquoi?-Il la regarda interloqué. 

-Pour être aussi compréhensif avec moi. 

En réponse, il lui prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et marcha. 

Ils été proche, comme un couple typique. Et en fait, il passé inaperçu parmi les personnes qui peu à peu reprirent leur routine après la tempête. Aucun soupçons soulevés à marcher main dans la main, tout les deux à la fois si jeune et si innocent, que personne ne pouvait imaginer que des problèmes et des secrets se cachaient en chacun. 

Sacha regarda de travers, ils avaient atteint la fin de la rue et, en théorie, devaient se séparés. Bien que ce fût la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. 

-Bien ... 

Ondine se retourna et le regarda. Ses yeux étaient plus grands et plus vert que jamais. La pâleur de son visage et ses cheveux obscurci par la pluie était encore plus accentuée. 

Ils s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes. 

-Je...-Murmurai Sacha en mettant ses mains dans ses poches, dans ce qui semblait être un geste distrait-Tu me donne ton numéro de téléphone ...?-Il lui donna un papier semi humide et d'un stylo-S'il te plaît. 

Il nota la réticence à prendre ce qu'il lui donnait et répéta doucement- S'il te plaît ... 

Ondine sentait l'humidité de la feuille sous ses doigts. Elle savait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait marqué les nombres il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher, loin de lui comme elle l'avait fait.

Maintenant Sacha pouvait la trouver chaque fois qu'il le voulait. Elle et Soleil. Elle frissonna. Le refuge qui lui avait coûté tant de construire pour protéger sa princesse commença lentement à s'effriter. Son petit ange ... une créature qui lui était si semblable et si différente d'elle a la fois. 

Elle hésita. Elle voulait protéger sa fille. Mais elle savait aussi que cacher la vérité ferait très mal à la fois a Sacha comme a Soleil ils étaient les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. 

Elle soupira doucement, puis marqua son numéro de téléphone. Elle nota avec le stylo et avec un sourire un mot écrit au bas du papier. Un mot bref et concis. Elle plia le papier en deux et lui remis. 

Sacha tenu ses doigts. Les adieux se prolongé trop. 

-Eh bien ... Je ... 

Ondine retira sa main-A plus… 

Elle se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. Sacha regardé ses cheveux roux se balancé doucement en même temps que ses pas, s'agitant autour de ses épaules. Elle ne tourna pas une seule fois la tête pour le voir. 

Il baissa les yeux sur le papier plié dans sa main. Il l'ouvrit. Il lu le numéro de téléphone et immédiatement ses yeux aiguisés virent le petit mot écrit en dessous. 

_Appel moi. _

Il était court et... suggestif, c'était clairement une invitation. Il sourit sur le fait de penser sortir avec elle. 

Il l'atteint facilement, elle n'était pas allée très loin, et il la prit par le poignet. 

Ondine se retourna surprise, et avant qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose, elle se trouva prisonnière de deux bras puissants et littéralement écrasé contre sa poitrine. 

- Que...? 

Soudain, Sacha l'embrassa la noyant de question sur ses lèvres. Elle répondue en quelques secondes avant de s'écarter pour prendre de l'air. Il l'avait pris par surprise et elle avait presque oublié de respirer. 

–Je t'appellerai...-Murmura il son front contre le sien. 

-Tu es obligé. 

Sacha rit: -Je t'aime. 

-Je t'aime aussi. 

Il y'eu plusieurs secondes avant la fin de l'entretien avec un dernier baiser. 

- Appelle-moi ! 

Sacha lâcha la main d'Ondine avec réticents et la laissa aller. Mais bien qu'il ait insisté sur le fait de passer le reste de la journée ensemble, elle avait refusé. Et il l'avait fait avec une telle expression de douceur et de timidité pour lui faire plaisir. Ondine voulais aller lentement... Une chose à la fois. Alors, il baisa le bout de ses doigts et murmura: -Je le ferai… 

Puis elle commença à lâcher prise et, une fois de plus, se retourna.

Le lendemain ...

L'expression du jeune maître avait complètement changé. 

Et tous l'avaient remarqué se changement. Le bonheur lui faisait t'il tellement de bien? Maintenant, il avait l'air plus jeune! Et certainement plus beau ... 

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et sourit pour la énième fois. Il en est ainsi depuis longtemps il se sentait tellement... heureux. 

La première chose qu'il fit en arrivant à son appartement vide, été de cacher toutes les traces de sa petite amie.

Les photos, magazines, vêtements ayant appartenu à Aleesha. Une fois qu'il n'y avait plus une trace d'elle, il retomba sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et à chaque seconde penser a sa rencontre avec Ondine. Jamais il n'avait tant aimé tempête d'automne de ce matin ... 

Il appuya sa tête contre le mur en jouant avec quelque chose dans sa poche. Melody avait pris la chose avec beaucoup de calme, sans doute qu'elle savait déjà quelque chose… 

-Sacha? 

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux et se redressa si rapidement, que la chose avec laquelle il jouer avec ses doigts heurta le sol et roula aux pieds de la petite fille qui avait parlé. 

-Soleil. 

La petite fille se baissa pour ramasser l'objet-Une bague.-Murmura l'enfant étonné regardant la pierre aigue-marine magnifique qui brillait dans le centre de l'anneau -C'est beau. 

Sacha sourit involontairement –Tu l'aime? 

Soleil, se tourna vers lui pour lui donné la bague un moment ses yeux étaient identiques à la couleur de la pierre-Il est très beau. 

Sacha le pris en imaginant quand le cercle sensible occuperait à nouveau sa place sur le doigt d'Ondine. Il avait tout prévu… comme la 1ere fois qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage… 

–Alors tu as une fiancée?-Demanda Soleil bien qu'il soit perdu dans son monde de fantaisie. 

-Eh ... Oui. 

-Tu va la demander en mariage? 

Sacha regarda attentivement la petite fille. Elle était très intelligente pour son âge ... 

-Eh bien ...-Il se gratta la tête- C'est le plan. 

Soleil fit un petit saut – C'est pourquoi tu as acheté la bague, pas vrai? 

Sacha rit. Elle était définitivement très précoce pour son âge. En réalité elle l'était depuis toujours. 

-Oh...-Soleil s'inclina avec ses mains derrière son dos –Et quand es que tu va lui demander? 

-Soleil... 

- Je veux juste savoir! - 

-Eh bien, dis-moi-Intervenu Sacha-Tu as parlé a ta mère ? 

La petite fille se leva, les sourcils froncés-Je voulais lui dire hier, mais maman était très étrange. 

-Ca t'étonne? 

-Ouais, j'ai été très contente elle a passé l'après-midi à chanter! 

- Quel est le problème? –Continua Sacha soulagé de voir que la petite suivait le rythme de la conversation et oublier sa question relative à la bague-Il parait bien que ta mère soit ainsi. 

-Tu ne connais pas ma maman! -S'écria avec enthousiasme Soleil.-Elle ne chante pas beaucoup. Elle est toujours sérieuse. Depuis que mon papa est parti, mes tantes disent qu'elle est devenue si ...-La voix de la petite fille baissée à mesure qu'il parlait, sa dernière phrase n'était plus qu'un souffle léger. 

Sacha ne savais pas quoi dire. Il y avait tant de douleur dans les yeux de la petite qu'il était impossible de ne pas ressentir de l'affection. Il s'inclina devant elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Il sentit sa chaleur chaude et savait qu'il faisait une bonne chose.-Ecoute ma belle, ne t'inquiète pas au sujet de ta mère. Elle ira mieux un de ses jours. 

Soleil se détacha de lui. Il lui souriait. 

-Je sais. Maman ira mieux quand j'aurais retrouvé mon papa. Et je vais le trouver. 

Sacha admira son courage. La détermination claire dans ses yeux bleu-vert lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais ne pouvait pas se rappeler de qui… 

Bien qu'ils se connaissent depuis peu de temps, les deux s'étaient pris en affection. Il n'est donc pas étonnant qu'elle lui confiait ses craintes sur les différents prétendent de sa mère et le désir fou de trouver son père. Sacha sourit à la jalousie enfantine de Soleil sur son géniteur, disant qu'il était seulement exaspéré par les petits. Quand à ce sujet... Lui aussi savait se que sa faisait de grandir sans père… 

Il lui caressa doucement la tête. 

-Si tu veux je peux t'aider à trouver ton père, Soly. 

- Vraiment?-A-t-elle demandé avec de grands yeux brillant- Tu pourrais faire ça pour moi Sacha ? 

-Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Soly. 

L'entrainement fut terminé. Il s'appuya contre le mur joua à nouveau avec l'anneau, tandis qu'il surveillé des enfants qui couraient dans la cour. Sa vue resta fixé sur la plus petite du groupe, avec ses boucles noires qui volaient dans toutes les directions dans sa course folle. 

-Excusez-moi monsieur.-Dit une voix de femme à ses côtés - Vous êtes l'entraîneur en charge de ce groupe? 

–Oui.-Dit il voyant que Soleil s'était arrêté au milieu de leur jeu avec un visage peureux.-Vous devez être la mère de Soleil, non?- Il se retourna pour voir la femme et la même expression alarmé la petite fille se refléta en lui. Il leva un sourcil. 

La femme, aux cheveux noirs vert, gardé ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur les siens.-Sacha? 

Il la regarda attentivement, en essayant de la reconnaitre. Il fut un temps dans sa vie où il semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de lui même, et était sorti avec beaucoup de femmes... Mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Pas maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé son ange. 

Il s'efforçait de la regarder sérieusement. Il cherchait une sorte de familiarité.-On c'est déjà rencontré? 

-Eh bien oui, mais apparemment tu ne me reconnais pas.-Après sa première surprise, elle soupira et sourit au visage effrayé de Soleil et Avril. Elle tendit la main: -Je suis Erika.-Comme son nom ne semblait pas être d'un grand secours au jeune homme elle ajouta.-La championne de Celladopole. 

Ses yeux se sont agrandis avec étonnement- Erika !-Il se tourna vers les filles –Tu es la mère de Soleil ? 

La jeune fille se mit à rire nerveusement -Je, je…-Elle détourna sa pensée sur la façon dont son amie apprendrait cette nouvelle- Je suis la mère de Avril. 

-J'aurai dû réalisé avant, la ressemblance est tellement frappante entre vous deux… 

-Je te remercie ... –Elle se tourna vers les petites qui se tenait a cotés de Sacha-Quant à vous deux... 

- S'il te plaît tante Erika ne le dis pas à maman! J'ai promis a Sacha de le faire !-Dit Soleil en joignant les mains dans un geste de supplication –Je sais que ce n'est pas bien de mentir, mais on voulait juste jouer avec les enfants… 

-Maman, c'était mon idée. Soleil n'a rien à voir. 

Erika soupira en fermant les yeux: -Vous m'avez fait peur… 

–Tu ne savais pas qu'elles étaient ici?-Demanda Sacha amusé. 

-Non, et j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elles viennent, non? 

-Eh bien ... 

Erika les regarda sévèrement.-Nous allons avoir une longue discussion sur le chemin du retour. On y va. 

Les petites le saluèrent avec un geste. Mais Soleil s'accrocha fermement à son cou, il pouvait entendre sa petite voix dire: -Je te remercie de m'aidé à trouver mon papa ... –Elle le serra encore plus –Je reviendrai… 

Sacha lui rendit son câlin sous le regard inquiet Erika.-Et je t'attendrai Soleil...

Quelques heures après

Lily ouvert le réfrigérateur de la maison d'Ondine, elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vu plusieurs choses manquantes –_Je dirai a Ondine de revoir sa liste de course_... –Elle regarda l'horloge sur le mur -_Peut-être que je peux aller faire du shopping avant son retour _... –Elle ferma le réfrigérateur et se rendit au salon. 

Il y avait des morceaux éparpillé sur le tapis. Trois petites têtes étaient ensemble à essayer de donner un sens au puzzle qu'ils assemblées. 

-Les enfants ... -Ils la regardèrent.-Il faut que je descende pour acheter des choses que tante Ondine a oublié de prendre.-Lily alla à la porte.-Sa prendra dix minutes, Avril... tu fais attention- La nommé hocha la tête solennellement - Soleil et Ian soyez sage, c'est clair ? 

-Oui tante, Lily. 

-Oui, maman. 

Lily s'arrêta à la porte et les regarda. Les petits s'étaient remis dans leur position précédente et se concentrèrent sur le puzzle. Elle mit sa veste libérant un léger soupir - _bien_ ...- et elle partie. 

Dès qu'elle entendit le déclic de la porte, Soleil traîna son cousin et son amie. 

-J'ai entendu parler Tante Daisy quand elle est venu la nuit dernière. Elle a apporté une énorme boîte blanche et elle l'a donné a maman.-Dit Soleil:- Et elle l'a mis au-dessus de son placard dans sa chambre. 

-Et qu'es qu'il ya dans la boîte? 

- Je ne sais pas, Avril. Mais nous devons savoir.-Elle ouvert la porte et les trois enfants entrèrent dans belle salle peinte en bleu.-C'est la que ma mère dort, et la c'est le placard… 

-Mais Soly. Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça! Que faire si ma mère le découvre?-Le garçon croisa les bras. 

-Si nous nous dépêchons, nous le ferons avant le retour tante Lily 

-Mais ... c'est dangereux. 

-Ian.-Soleil le regardait avec une expression rapides et précise comme celle de sa mère- Tais-toi.  
>Après quelques secondes de discussion animée Avril grimpa sur une chaise, étant la plus ancienne du groupe et donc plus grande des trois et sur ses épaules Soleil prenait la boîte bénie.<br>Ian les surveillait d'en bas, effrayé, en priant pour qu'aucune d'elle ne perde l'équilibre-Fait attention! 

–Je l'ai !-Les doigts de Soleil se fermèrent sur les côtés de l'objet, il était lourd, elle le serra contre sa poitrine, veillant a la façon de descendre. 

-Dépêche-toi Soly.-Murmura Avril dont les épaules sentaient le poids prolongé. Elle fit un mouvement vers l'avant et perdu son équilibre. 

Ian se couvrit les yeux en voyant la catastrophe et il les ouvrit quand il entendu le coup -Ca va? 

Avril se leva en se massant le dos.-Oui, Soly? 

-Je vais bien.-Répondit la petite en relevant ses cheveux et les vêtements pour accueillir sur ses genoux endoloris la boite tant convoité - Voyons voir ce qu'il ya dedans.

-_Erika était vraiment bizarre_...-Ondine marchait a l'aveuglette dans l'allée du supermarché. Elle était dans ses pensées -_Quand je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il a fui mes questions_ ...-Du coin de l'œil elle observa la liste que Lily lui avait faites. Elle était dans le mauvais rayon, elle soupira, secouant la tête – _Comment chercher des légumes dans les articles de nettoyage? …Mais a quoi je pense _...?-Elle tourna dans un autre rayon en pensant a ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là...

_Elle ouvrit la portière de la voiture et attendu que les filles boucle leur ceinture avant de partir. Toute deux avaient la même expression de culpabilité et étaient très calme. Comme l'avait été Erika.  
><em>

_Ondine se tourna au bout de quelques secondes.-Quoi, les filles?  
><em>

_- Rien!-Répondirent elle à l'unisson et sans la regarder.  
><em>

_- Pourquoi tant de calme? Vous avez mit Erika en colère?  
><em>

_Avril regarda Soleil-Bien…-Commença elle.-Un peu ...  
><em>

_-Nous avons cassé son vase préféré…-Dit l'autre fille -Sans le vouloir.  
><em>

_-Oh …  
><em>

_-Et c'est pour sa qu'elle nous a grondé.  
><em>

_Ondine soupira. Elle savait ce qu'il pourrait arriver quand elle se voyait toute les deux... Mais quelque chose en elle refusé de les croire. Erika avait l'air vraiment étrange, comme inquiète ou apeuré ... L'excuse du vase lui avait paru si superficiel, elle savait que sa ne pouvait pas être la cause réelle du problème ...  
><em>

_Elle continua de conduire même en entendant la façon dont les filles parlaient à voix basse. Avril et Soleil était très amie, même si la première avait de trois ans de plus que la seconde ... _

De retour dans le présent, Ondine tourné toujours autour du pot. Il y avait quelque chose dans le comportement des petits pas convaincant ... Maintenant, en toute sécurité elle devina que les deux prévoyaient quelque chose...

….

-Regarde Soly !-Déclara Avril avec enthousiasme, en lui montrant la photo qu'elle avait dans ses mains.  
>La boîte blanche en était pleine. De belles images d'un passé inconnu de Soleil, qui ne se lassait pas de regarder et d'admirer les photos. <p>

-Elle est jolie.-Murmura Ian à coté de sa cousin –Qui c'est? 

-Ma mère.-Déclara Soleil. 

- Non, ce n'est pas elle. 

-Bien sûr que si !-Elle observa la photo souriante. Pour elle, il n'avait aucun doute- Elle est superbe… 

L'image représenté Ondine adolescente avec une longue robe blanche sans bretelles. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts par rapport à la façon dont elle les avait aujourd'hui, et avait quelque petites fleurs roses et blanches. Dans les mains elle avait un gros bouquet de fleurs identiques. 

-C'était une fête costumée? 

-Ne sois pas stupide Ian.-Avril rigola.-C'est le mariage de tante Ondine. 

-Quoi? Tante Ondine est en robe de mariée? 

-La photo n'est pas évidente, Ian? 

-Mais ... 

-Maman était belle à son mariage, tu ne pense pas Avril? 

-Oui, Soly. 

Il y'eu un moment de silence pendant que la fille fouillait dans les autres images de la boîte. 

- Et qui est ce mec?

…..

Les yeux d'Ondine se fermèrent-_ Dieu... Que dois-je faire?_

Cette question faisait évidemment allusion à sa conversation avec Melody, et la façon de comment parler a Sacha de Soleil et vice versa. Elle soupira. Il comprendrait et apprécierait un petit ... Oui, sa ne faisait aucun doute. Et ce serait de recevoir à bras ouverts à son père ... Et de nouveau formé la famille qu'ils avaient toujours rêvé. Elle sourit, un tel bonheur semblait irréel… Sacha et elle était à nouveau ensemble. Ensemble ... Ensemble, sa paraissait impossible. Ensemble... Qui aurait pu imaginer que, qu'en moins de deux mois ils clarifieraient tout et qu'une matinée pluvieuse serait la plus jolie de toutes les réconciliations? 

Mais avaient ils vraiment tout clarifié? Pourquoi soudainement il lui semblé que les problèmes et les doutes du passé renaissez dans sa tête avec plus de ferveur? Peut-être parce que c'était vrai ... Ils devaient encore parlé pour clarifier les malentendus de ce jour avant de tout recommencer. Montrer qu'ils avaient grandi et mûri. Qu'ils étaient responsables de leurs actes et d'autres... 

–_Mais Sacha m'aime...-_Elle se rappela, l'instabilité de ses émotions.- _Il a quitté Aleesha, pour moi... pour moi ..._  
>Ce n'est pas la même chose de vouloir, que d'aimer... Lui rappela la voix intérieure de ses sentiments. Il a dit « je te veux » et non « Je t'aime ». Et les deux étaient des phrases très différentes. <p>

Soudain, deux bras puissants l'emprisonnèrent par derrière. Elle fut surprise et cria, quand la fermeté et la chaleur de son corps lui rappela un sentiment familier. Elle sentit un souffle chaud sur son oreille qui lui causa des chatouillements. 

-_Mademoiselle_. -Murmura la voix d'un homme - _Je Pense que vous êtes la plus belle créature, que Dieu ai jamais créé ..._

Ondine sourit et appuya sa joue rose contre son ravisseur -Vos paroles me flatte, monsieur ... 

Sacha descendu sa bouche dans son cou.-J'était impatient de te voir, Ondy…

…..

–Soly…-Dit Avril en inspectant attentivement l'image. La petite aux cheveux noirs attendait avec impatience sa réponse-Ce mec est ... 

- Mon père ...? 

-Je pense que oui.-Avril regarda l'autre photo qu'elle avait dans la main.-Il est ici avec tante Ondine… 

Ian s'approcha des deux petites filles-Lui… -Indiqua il en montrant le jeune habillé en noir qui enlacé en souriant la belle rousse.-C'est ton papa, Soly? 

La petite sourit. Ses yeux brillaient plus que jamais tout en faisant glisser doucement un doigt sur la silhouette masculine entourant sa mère.-Mon papa est très mignon tu ne trouves pas? 

…..

Sacha passa ses doigts dans les mèches de cheveux jusqu'à ses joues. Elle comprit son message silencieux et les souleva à moitié. 

-Je voulais te voir –Murmura il-Tu m'as manqué. 

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé? 

-Je ne voulais pas faire pression sur toi. 

Ondine se mordue les lèvres. La réponse de Sacha avait été si sincère pour un moment, qu'elle se sentait coupable. Il leva les yeux et sourit. 

- _Je voulais_ que tu m'appelle.-Elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.-Tu m'as aussi manqué. 

-Ondy...-Murmura il contre sa bouche, en l'embrassant en retour. Puis ils se séparèrent -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

– Demanda-il en caressant sa joue avec ses doigts, tout en jetant un regard sur les produits acheté dans le sac plastique. 

Ondine eu le souffle coupé. Il était évident que la quantité de bonbons et de biscuits n'était pas pour elle. 

-Les achats… -Commencèrent elle avec une certaine hésitation. Elle savait que c'était le bon moment pour parler de Soleil, mais par où commencer? Elle prit une respiration profonde à la recherche du bon mot-Je... 

-Oui ? –Il l'encouragea en riant -Tout ça et pour toi ? 

-N-non ...-Pourquoi était ce si difficile? –C'est pour... n…notre… 

Ils entendirent quelques pas sur le côté. 

-Oh, tu étais ici.-Dit une voix féminine derrière eux. 

Les deux se tournèrent. Melody avait ses mains sur ses hanches dans un signe clair d'impatience. 

–Tu as oublié de venir avec moi ?-Dit elle en haussant un sourcil. 

Sacha souri à Ondine et se détacha pour faire face à sa cousine.-Désolé. 

-Désolé...?-Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en s'inclinant.-Tu es censé m'aider.-Elle se tourna vers son ami –

Salut, Ondine. Le problème n'est pas avec toi, mais avec mon inconsidéré cousin... Mais maintenant je vois ce qui l'a distrait ... -Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.-Je vois que tout est résolu ... Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. 

Sacha hocha la tête avec enthousiasme en lui baisant le front. Ondine resté dure. Étourdi par le montant des émotions qui envahissait son esprit D'une part elle se sentait très soulagé par l'interruption de Melody. Mais de l'autre... Elle sentait l'horreur de sa propre inaction sur la question du jeune homme. Comment pouvait-elle être si calme, sachant qu'elle cachait quelque chose d'aussi important à la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ...?

Elle ressentie de la rage en elle et d'un mouvement brusque s'écarta. 

Melody semblait lire la confusion dans ses yeux.-Sacha ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je peux porter à la maison mes achats... Tu me passe tes clefs de voiture? 

-Mais ... 

-Il nous faut du temps seul.-Ondine la regardait avec ses grands yeux pleins de questions et hocha la tête, souriant chaleureusement.-On a beaucoup a parler. 

-Très bien.-Sacha lui donna les clés de voiture-Fait attention. 

– Ca ne serait pas plutôt « prend soin de toi »?-Elle ri et s'approche d'ondine pour la salué. Elle semblait très pâle.-Ton visage Ondy… 

–Oh Dy, si tu savais ...-Murmura elle d'une voix étranglée. Mais l'autre jeune fille ne semblait pas prêter attention, elle secoua la tête et après avoir salué les deux partis dans l'une des allées. 

Ondine soupira en massant doucement son front. La veille elle avait rêvé du moment où elle parlerait à Sacha du bel être qu'ils avaient conçu ensemble. Elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de lui dire, mais ici, elle était muette, ne sachant pas par où commencer. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait elle avait peur de lui. De sa réaction. 

- Oh, chérie ...aide-moi... 

Il termina de mettre les sacs de marchandises dans la petite voiture de sport et rejoint Ondine. 

Elle tournait le dos et il pouvait admirer pendant quelques secondes les lignes de son corps que son sweat laissé apparaitre. Le tissu de sa jupe faisait la même chose avec ses jambes. Il éprouvait une sensation de chaleur dans le fond de son estomac. 

Il ne l'avait jamais vue habillée ainsi. Elle était si élégante et féminine à la fois. Dans son esprit, il pouvait encore voir ses jeans et basket. Ses cheveux étaient libres et mince dans leurs actions. 

Aujourd'hui, en face de lui, c'était une belle femme. 

Il parcouru les quelques pas qui les séparaient et l'embrassa par derrière. 

Le soleil fessait des tache rouge dans le ciel, annonçant l'arrivé du crépuscule. 

Ondine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être raide pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle sourit quand elle réalisa que le grand homme qui derrière elle était le sien et doucement elle tomba contre lui, le dos appuyé contre sa poitrine. 

- Mademoiselle – Murmura Sacha, en embrassant son cou – Vous êtes belle… 

Elle rit- Vous parlez très bien français, monsieur… (Normalement l'histoire est espagnol, donc il dit ça en français, et j'ai préférer laisser pour ne pas faussé.) 

-Tu ne le sais pas, tu n'es pas resté assez longtemps pour le savoir. 

Ondine s'écarta loin de lui –Quoi ? Q-Qu'est-ce que...?-Elle le regarda- C'est un reproche? 

Il plissa le front, remarquant son air triste. L'absence soudaine de son corps semblait lui faire perdre son souffle chaud. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il avait dit.-Qu'es ce qui se passe Ondine? 

-Dieu, On vient de se réconcilier et tu commence les reproches ...-Ondine recula en le voyant venir.-Tu ne m'as pas encore pardonné ...- 

-C'était un simple commentaire. Allons bébé, tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...-Il tendu sa main, elle le regarda dubitatif-Ondine, tu es celle que j'aime le plus au monde... 

Enfin, il l'avait dit. Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes. 

-Oh, Sacha.-Murmura elle avant de sauter dans ses bras et de le serrer contre elle.-Tu es aussi celui que j'aime le plus au monde ... 

-Ondy...-Il la poussa de quelques millimètres et la regarda. Ses grands yeux avaient maintenant de l'eau qui coulait sur ses joues.-S'il te plaît ne pleure pas. 

Elle baissa la tête légèrement. Ses pupilles été si belles quand il les voyait de près. Et encore plus quand les teintes bleu-vert de l'iris se concentrait entièrement sur lui, capturant son attention. 

-Pardonne-moi ... 

-Oui, Je te pardonne... 

Il continua à se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête - Et je suis amoureux de toi… 

Ondine sourit. Ses lèvres étaient humides et elle pouvait sentir le goût des larmes en sur elle.

…

Lily laissé les sacs sur la table et se rendu vite compte de l'étrange silence. 

Les enfants, cependant, toujours à genoux sur le tapis de finition du puzzle. Ne semble pas avoir évolué à partir de ce site tout le temps qu'il était absent. 

- Tout va bien? –Demanda-elle. 

-Oui, maman.-Dit Ian avec un sourire avant qu'elle entre dans le salon.-Sa a prit longtemps. 

-Oui, oui je sais ...-Elle soupira inclinant la tête –Ondine n'est pas arrivé? 

–Non. -Dit Soleil donnant un autre sourire. 

- Où est passé ma sœur? -Lily se retourna avec ses mains derrière son dos: -Je vais voir la télé... Soit dit en passant, je suis contente que vous jouiez tout le temps. 

Avril regarda la jeune femme quitté la salle et poussa un léger soupir.-On n'était pas loin de se faire découvrir… 

-Non. 

- Non? Soly, à cause de toi, nous avons failli avoir des ennuis! 

-Ian arrête. 

-Au moins tu a une idée de comment est ton papa.-Déclara Avril en empêchant l'échange de mots qui pouvait devenir une lutte familiale-Tu va en parlé a ta maman au sujet des photos? 

–Non.-Soleil secoua la tête avec fermeté.-Je le trouverai moi-même et ferait la surprise à ma maman. Mon ami Sacha a dit qu'il pourrait m'aider. 

-Tu as demandé de l'aide à un étranger? 

- Il n'est pas un inconnu, Ian! C'est mon meilleur ami.

…

- Pourquoi nous arrêtons-nous? -Ondine regarda autour d'elle. Évidemment, cet endroit ne lui était pas familier. Elle se tourna vers Sacha, qui avait insisté pour prendre le volant de sa voiture: -Où sommes-nous et pourquoi on

s'arrête? 

Il se mit à rire.-Ondine, baisse d'un ton. 

-Tu as l'intention de me kidnapper? 

–Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée...-Il se rassit et la regarda avec amusement. 

Elle tourna la tête. 

-Je demanderai une rançon impossible pour ne jamais te libéré… 

Ondine lui jeta un regard intimidant. 

Sacha rigola encore.-Tu ne me crois pas? 

-Même pas un peu.-Elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille -Sérieusement, où sommes-nous? 

-Calme-toi. 

-Mais ... –Ondine se déplaça sur le siège, pour lui faire face -Il est tard ... 

Certes, la soirée était allée trop vite. Des points faibles de lumière étaient apparus incognito dans le ciel noir dans une vaine tentative pour éclairer. 

Sacha cependant gardé son attention sur la belle à ses côtés. Ondine avait ses cheveux tirés en arrière en chignon soigné, afin qu'il puisse librement voir la structure délicate de son visage et la mince ligne de son cou nu. Il tendit la main et lentement la glissa sur sa joue - Je t'ai dit que tu étais belle? 

Il sentit la chaleur soudaine de la rougeur de sa peau sous ses doigts. 

-Oui. Deux fois. 

–Je vais te le dire encore alors...- Il sourit légèrement jusqu'à ce que l'expression sur son visage devienne sérieuse-Tu es belle...-Il s'était approché et maintenant était a quelque millimètres de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il sentit sa respiration devenir aussi laborieuse que la sienne. 

Une éternité semblait passée. Ils se regardés intensément, n'osant faire aucun mouvement. Laissant l'obscurité les enveloppé dans son manteau étrange. 

L'électricité continué d'augmenter entre eux, même s'ils ne faisaient que se regarder. La tension semblait palpable dans le petit véhicule. Et puis, il était inévitable que les deux ne succombent pas à l'envie... 

Sacha hocha la tête et l'embrassa. Elle glissa une main derrière son cou et ses doigts enveloppèrent ses cheveux, tout en intensifiant la pression sur ses lèvres. Ondine gémit faiblement, dans le sentiment de l'intrusion chaude de leur langue. Elle jeta ses bras autour de son cou et répondu subtilement imitant ses mouvements et ses caresse. 

Sacha embrassé tendrement ses paupières, tempes et son front, lui laissant renouveler l'air. Elle couru ses doigts dans son dos large, s'arrêtant à un endroit ou un autre. Elle remarque que ses muscles étaient tendus. Elle été étonné de la façon dont il réagissait au toucher de ses doigts ...

Malgré le temps, elle se souvenait encore des endroits de son corps a caressé pour une réaction attendue. Elle laissa tomber ses lèvres pour trouver sa bouche. Ondine pris l'initiative cette fois.

Doucement elle l'embrassa avec douceur. Elle sourit à son impatience qui marqué la déception d'actions entre eux. D'une part elle été d'une extrême délicatesse et douceur. D'un autre côté ... Sacha avait une passion incontrôlée. 

Aucun ne semblait se soucier de la nuit qui était avancée et que l'espace intérieur du véhicule été considérablement petit. Tellement absorbés dans leur monde de sentiments tels qu'ils étaient... 

Elle ne savait pas à quel moment mais Sacha avait décidé de changer de position, mais à la minute suivante, il prit conscience qu'Ondine se trouvée assise sur ses genoux. Elle était tellement collée à lui, que même à travers les vêtements il pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps. Maintenant, il embrassait son cou et elle pencha la tête pour approfondir le contact. Le toucher de ses lèvres la chatouillé elle lâcha un petit rire quand il fit intervenir sa langue et ses dents. Elle pria silencieusement pour que ces morsures ludique ne soit pas trop visible... 

En entendant son rire Sacha la regarda agitée. À un certain moment, elle avait libéré ses cheveux en désordre et ils tombé sur ses épaules. La lumière de la rue jouait avec ses cheveux. Ainsi, elle semblait plus jeune, plus innocente et peut-être plus comme la fille qu'il avait épousé. 

Ondine embrassa son front et il retint son souffle pour sentir son odeur naturelle mélangée avec l'odeur de jasmin qu'il aimait. Il lui embrassa les lèvres, il était plus sensibles à ses courbes voluptueuses. Sa structure avait complètement changé en femmes. Centimètre par centimètre, il avait remarqué le changement. Soudain, il savait que la situation progressé, sa propre excitation était tangible, même pour elle... 

La nécessité devenue une exigence lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau la créant un baisé plus passionné que le précédent. Il mit ses mains sur sa taille et la leva d'un mouvement rapide l'assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Ondine ne semblait pas réaliser ce qui se passé, elle était occupé à redonner de la même manière ses baisers. Il posa les mains sur sa taille féminine, en les faisant glisser vers le bas, et en reconnaissant sur son chemin le tissu de son sweat. Il jouait avec avant d'aller lentement sous le vêtement. Elle frissonna. Non seulement a cause des caresses imprimé sur sa peau nue, mais par le fait qu'elle n'avait absolument rien dessous ...

Elle se plia contre lui quand ses doigts tracèrent une ligne incandescente de ses épaules au courbe douce de ses hanche, elle gémit contre sa bouche, en communiquant son propre désir. Tout à coup ses mains s'avancèrent, en montant lentement sur le côté, se déplaçant avec prudence ... 

Mais au lieu de continuer, Sacha arrêta. Brusquement, il rompit le baiser et enfouit son visage dans son cou en gémissant dans le dégoût. 

Ondine avait du mal à respirer. Les mains du jeune gisaient encore sur son corps nu sous le vêtement. 

-Sacha?- Sa voix était rauque et fragile - Q-qu'es ... ce qui se passe? 

-Il enleva ses main et plongea son nez dans son cou - Si je ne m'arrête pas, nous finirons par faire l'amour dans la voiture, et croit-moi ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus approprié... 

Ondine cligna des yeux quelques secondes pendant que peu à peu elle se remettait de ses émotions.

Elle enleva ses bras de son cou et examina la situation. Elle se senti gêné de constater l'état désastreux de ses vêtements. Son sweat était penché d'un côté une épaule sortait. Sa main toucha ses cheveux vers le bas, où était passé le style élégant qu'elle avait cet après-midi? Enfin regarda avec horreur ses pieds nus et sa belle jupe en soie plissée et retroussées jusqu'aux cuisses montrant ses longues jambes nues séduisante. Affligé de regarder vers le bas, la couleur monta furieusement sur ses joues signalant combien elle était heureuse. Elle était trop tangible dans la position où ils étaient... Comment les démons ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte? 

Brusquement, elle revint à sa place. Elle évitait de le regarder tout en remettant son sweat et sa jupe couvrant ses jambes. Quand elle eut retrouvé la voix, elle dit: -Eh bien, sa a été une semaine chargée ... 

Sacha ri.-C'est sure. 

Elle le regarda tout en mettant ses chaussures. La faible lumière reflétée ses yeux sombres. Elle se redressa brusquement.- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Il est tard... 

Il poussa un profond soupir et démarra le véhicule. Elle se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, mais ne prêta aucune attention à rien, pas même la route qui passait. Elle baissa la vitre et l'air de la nuit rafraîchit son visage rougi et pour en partie réorganiser le chaos dans sa tête. Maintenant tout ses sens étaient très honteux de ce qui s'est passé. Que devait-elle penser? Le contrôle avait toujours été une vie pour elle. Eh bien, au moins elle savait que depuis qu'elle était séparée de lui ... elle n'avait jamais rien ressentie. Jusqu'à présent. 

Inconsciemment, elle se serra quand elle se rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas une seconde ou elle avait cessé de pensait a Soleil ...Jusqu'a ce que c'est hormones arrive… 

Sacha arrêta la voiture et la regarda. Il fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua son expression. 

- Tu regrette tant ce qui s'est passé? 

Ondine réagi à ses paroles. Elle nota qu'il s'était arrêté devant un immeuble élégant. 

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? 

-Tu es très calme.-Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux dans un geste triste –Tu regrette...? 

Elle se pencha sur le siège en face de lui, et prit une de ses mains et appuya doucement avec la sienne.-C'est juste que nous allons trop vite. Et que je ne ...-Ses joues douce était rouge. 

–Ondine…-Chuchota t'il d'une voix rauque. 

Il se souvint du chaos qui était tombée quand elle l'avait quitté. Ces trois premières années de sa vie avait été comme un navire sans gouvernail, à la merci des caprices de la marée ou du vent. Il sortait avec autant femme trouvé sur sa route afin de satisfaire la soif d'affection en lui. Il avait fait beaucoup de bêtises sur cette période et il était là maintenant devant la seule créature qui comptait vraiment. Et qu'il risqué de perdre par une erreur stupide. 

-Eh bien, où sommes-nous. - Elle lui souri et regarda par la fenêtre –Tu vis ici ? 

-Oui… 

Ondine remarqua le ton étrange de sa voix. Avec le bout des ses doigts elle lui caressa la joue-C'est très jolie. 

Il couvert la petite main dans la sienne et l'amena à ses lèvres –Tu veux monter? Un moment ...? 

-J'aimerais bien, mais... 

-Je sais, je sais. Il est tard, 

-Oui, peut-être une autre fois. 

-Ok. 

Il embrassa ses doigts et se détacha d'elle. Il s'installa dans le siège pour une meilleure vue. Ondine se regarda dans le rétroviseur. Ensuite elle examina son apparence et peigna ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Sacha ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à la caractéristique habituelle féminin. Puis ramassa avec des gestes rapides ses cheveux, il remarqua qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. 

–Sacha!-Cria elle – Regarde ce que tu m'as fait dans le cou –Elle montra les petits endroits violacés qui soulignait la pâleur de sa peau. 

Il entendu l'urgence de sa voix, il se pencha en arrière mettant ses bras sous sa tête. 

-Ah, Ondine c'est rien ça… 

- Quoi? 

Il la regarda malicieusement –Tu sais? Il est difficile de prêter attention à mes actions, lorsque tu commence a… 

-Sacha!-Ses joues rouges étaient presque égales à ses cheveux. 

-D'un autre côté, tu ne t'es pas plainte...-Il se redressa souriant timidement - Si tu veux nous pouvons recommencés…-Dit il en rigolant et se rapprochant d'elle. 

La seconde suivante, il lui embrassait les joues, traçant un chemin jusqu'à son oreille. Ondine le laissa faire comme il voulait, jusqu'à ce que ces lèvres trouvent le chemin qui conduisait à son cou. Elle s'écarta rapidement en rigolant. 

-Non, pas encore… 

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils –Pourquoi, quelqu'un va s'en rendre compte… ? 

- Bien sûr! –Elle ferma les yeux se demandant comment elle allait expliquer à Soleil les ecchymoses sur son cou. Elle soupira: - Mes sœurs restent encore très... curieuse de ma personne. 

Brusquement Sacha saisi son bras gauche. Il mit sa main au niveau des yeux. Ses doigts minces étaient nus et sans aucun ornement compromettent. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et porta sa main à ses lèvres. 

–Qu'es ce que tu fais? –Demanda-elle en arquant un sourcil. 

Rien.-Il embrassa doucement le doigt sans anneau –Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas monter ? 

Elle regarda sa montre et fit la grimace quand elle vu l'heure tardive de la nuit. Lily allait surement appeler l'agent Jenny pour la retrouvé… 

-Non, je ne peux pas. On m'attend à la maison... M-ma sœur doit être inquiète… 

-D'accord.-Il lui donna un rapide baiser sur la joue et se préparait à partir. 

-Attend.-Ondine l'arrêta. Il se retourna pour la voir –On peut se voir demain? Dans la nuit? 

Sacha souri: -Bien sûr.-Avec son index il parcouru la ligne de sa tempe a son menton- Où? 

-Dans le parc. 

-Ok.-Il ouvert la porte pour sortir quand elle l'arrêta en appuyant sur son bras –Qu'es ce qui se passe maintenant? 

Mais au lieu de répondre, Ondine s'approcha de lui. Elle mit sa main derrière son cou et le tira brusquement le guidant à ses lèvres. Sacha eu le souffle coupé. Le baiser était loin d'être harmonieuse et contrôlée. Il sentait sa chaleur, son désir, sa nécessité purement féminine le faisait frissonner impuissants. Après plusieurs minutes ils se séparèrent, à la fois la respiration difficile, il se sentait si faible et tremblant, comme si il devait marcher des centaines de kilomètres dans un désert aride. 

-C'est pour que tu ne m'oublie pas.-Elle sourit malicieusement et Ondine se lécha les lèvres - Et que tu pense à moi ... 

-Croit-moi, je ne vais pas dormir ce soir ... 

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire-Ce n'était pas mon intention, bonne nuit, Sacha… 

Le garçon laissa la voiture et se pencha sur le toit pour la voir: elle s'était précipité sur le siège du conducteur et de là lui sourit avec un clin d'œil coquin. 

Bonne nuit Ondine, à demain.-Murmura il dans un souffle qui lui restait. 

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment, sachant qu'elle n'était toujours pas partie. Ses vœux de bonne nuit résonnait dans sa tête. Elle lui avait dit d'une voix si douce et séduisante ... il rejeta l'idée de voir ses fantasmes se matérialisés en la personne d'une rousse et sexy qui été allongée nue dans ses bras et entre les draps blancs de son lit ... 

-Et je ne dormirai pas ce soir...


	11. Chapitre 11: Rien n'est éternel

Chapitre 11 : Rien n'est éternel ...

_Il senti des mouvements derrière lui et savait qu'il n'était pas le seul et ne pouvais pas dormir.  
>Le toucher doux de sa peau contre la sienne lui causa des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il secoua la tête en essayant de faire que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité, quelques secondes plus tard il pouvait distinguer plus clairement.<br>_

_La pénombre rendait encore plus érotique la silhouette de son corps enveloppé dans le drap. La soie soulignait ses courbes généreuses. La situation semblait digne d'un fantasme dont il avait rêvé plusieurs nuits avant celle-là...  
><em> 

_Et maintenant elle était là. A dormir nue dans ses bras.  
><em> 

_-Ondine, tu es réveillé ?  
><em> 

_Quand elle l'entendue elle tourna son visage vers lui. La lumière encore froide était faible mais assez forte, pour pouvoir distinguer les traits de son visage parfait.  
><em> 

–_Oui…-Murmura elle d'une voix somnolente.  
><em> 

– _Comment tu te sens?-Il lui caressa la joue –Je ne t'ai pas fait mal...?  
><em> 

_-Bien sûr que non –Elle se déplaça de quelques centimètres et il ressentit les picotements délicieux, grâce à la pression chaude de son corps- C'était magnifique Sacha…Magnifique…  
><em> 

–_Tu étais magnifique.-L'interrompit il.  
><em> 

_Elle rougit-Sacha…  
><em> 

_Il sentit la chaleur de sa joue sous les doigts -Tu es belle, Ondy.  
><em> 

_Elle laissa échapper un rire doux et la rougeur de ses joues montait-Et toi tu es si tendre et gentil…  
><em> 

_Il se pencha et l'embrassa.-Bébé…-Il murmura contre ses lèvres-Je t'aime.  
><em> 

_Ondine commença à approcher tout en répondant passionnément au baisé. Ses mains couvertes sa taille et glissèrent à ses hanche sous les draps. Ses baisers était de plus en plus large et ardent, et quand Sacha prit conscience de ce qui se passé, il se trouva dans une situation qui ne pouvait pas être plus tortueuse...  
><em> 

– _Qu'es que tu fais?- Demanda il avec la voix entrecoupée.  
><em> 

_La jeune fille se mit à rire et mis ses mains sur sa poitrine.-J'apprends vite ...-Sacha retenu son souffle quand elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvre: -Je suis en train de te dire que je t'aime aussi...  
><em> 

_A partir de la position dans laquelle ils étaient, il sentait ses jambes douces contre les siennes. Sa peau tiède et douce contre son corps masculin et avide. Les événements de l'après-midi revinrent dans son esprit montrant une partie de son désir et de son anxiété. La sensation nouvelle, encore vaguement familière, s'étendu à tous ses muscles en attente d'une réponse. Il savait qu'il devait s'arrêté pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même.  
><em> 

_-Ondy...  
><em> 

_-Shhh ... c'est notre première nuit ensemble, tu te rappelle? -Le visage d'Ondine était à quelque millimètre du sien. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules et le chatouillé.-C'est aussi notre lune de miel...-Elle l'embrassa- Désormais tu es a moi, Mr le maitre Pokémon…  
><em> 

_-Comme tu veux.-Dit il à voix basse, en mettant ses doigts dans son cou pour approfondir le baiser et terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il la prit par la taille et rapidement la tourna sur le lit, coincé entre le matelas et son corps. Il rompu le contact entre ses lèvres la regarda longtemps lui caressa la joue avec ses doigts –Tu en es sure?  
><em> 

_Ondine hocha la tête. Le rose de ses joues augmenté encore plus intense que sa respiration. _

_Apparemment elle avait perdu sa peur ...  
><em> 

_-Je pense que je peux facilement m'habituer à ce genre de situation ...-Chuchota Sacha avant de couvrir sa bouche avec la sienne. Il ri doucement-Je m'habituerai rapidement…_

-

Sacha ouvert les yeux. Il se réveilla à sa place encore tout étourdi et confus. Il se gratta la tête remarquant être seul dans le grand lit double et gémit. Il retomba sur les oreillers se frottant le front. 

À cette époque, ils étaient jeunes et inexpérimentés ... 

Mais ensemble, ils avaient appris à connaître et à explorer chaque centimètre de leur sexualité. Ondine était encore une enfant sur beaucoup de sujet, mais cette nuit la elle avait dépassé ce stade et était devenu une femme. Et grâce à elle, il était devenu un homme... 

Mais maintenant ... les événements de la soirée hier revinrent dans sa mémoire. Il avait eu besoin de beaucoup de courage pour arrêter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du petit véhicule. Il n'imaginait pas que dire «non» serait aussi compliqué. Il sentait encore le stress et la frustration de ses muscles, tandis qu'Ondine lui disait d'arrêté. 

Il avait envie de sentir la chaleur de sa peau nue contre la sienne. Ses jambes entrelacées autour de sa taille après l'avoir coucher sur le siège et après avoir enlevé tous les derniers morceaux de vêtement qu'elle portait. Il voulait entendre ses gémissements de plaisir quand il l'embrassé avec plus d'urgence et de voir ses yeux dans l'acte le plus intime qui les unis jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient un… 

-Dieu-...-Il gémit en tenant sa tête dans ses mains –Ou j'ai la tête...? Je suis censé être suffisamment mature pour obtenir plus... 

Elle tendit le bras et alluma la lumière. Il était environ cinq heures. Il prit un morceau de papier qui traînait sur la table de chevet. Il y'avait plusieurs numéros inscrits et à la ligne soigné, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait été écrit par une main féminine. Dans un élan rapide il prit le téléphone et le papier. Après avoir marqué les trois premiers chiffres il réalisa ce qu'il était sur le point de le faire.

Avec frustration il les reposa sur la table. 

– Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? –Il se gronda lui-même en se donnant un coup sur le front -Pense-tu qu'elle aussi a du mal à dormir? Et qu'elle va te répondre à bras ouverts à cinq heures du matin, juste parce que tu veux mettre fin à un fantasme ...? 

Après avoir réfléchis quelques minutes-Tu es pathétique Ketchum ! -Dit il à voix haute.-Ondine doit dormir, pas comme toi… 

Il poussa un profond soupir et se mit au lit. Dans son esprit il se souvint les nuits ou il la regardait dormir. Son visage serein et enfantin. Le léger sourire qui était toujours sur ses lèvres pour lui. Il passait son temps à la regardé… 

Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et l'image de sa déesse rousse l'endormit doucement...

-

–Qu'est ce que tu a sur le cou?-Demanda Lily, en ouvrant les yeux et se penchant vers sa sœur.

-Rien, pousse toi...-Ondine poussa la main de la jeune. Mais il était trop tard. Elle avait enlevé une mèche de cheveux de sa gorge.

–Dieu…-Lily siffla tranquillement. Elle leva les yeux –En voyant cela tu a peut-être quelque chose à me dire? Et tu ne va pas me faire croire que tu t'es fais « ça »toute seule ? 

Les joues d'Ondine rougirent. 

-Tu as un petit ami? 

-Eh bien…-La jeune rousse remit ses cheveux en place, afin que cacher les marques sur sa peau-Sacha et moi...On c'est réconcilié…-Avant d'avoir pu expliquer quelque chose d'autre, les bras de Lily se fermèrent sur elle lui serrant le cou affectueusement. Elle l'avait vraiment prit par surprise. Elle n'avait jamais montrée de l'affection ou de la préoccupation pour elle… 

- C'est génial ! Je suis très heureuse pour toi. 

Elle sourit de se geste confortable. D'autre part, de ses trois sœurs, Lily avait été la seule qui n'avait pas soutenu l'idée du divorce. 

- Mais quand? 

-Il y'a quelques jours… 

-Ondy c'est merveilleux.-Elle souri de nouveau –Et tu lui as parlé de Soleil ? 

- Non, pas encore ...-Elle soupira-Ce soir on doit se voir, et je vais tout lui dire… 

- Tout ira bien, ma belle. Pour l'instant ne t'inquiète pas. 

–Je sais Lily. J'ai tellement peur. 

–Calme-toi.-Elle posa tendrement ses mains sur ses épaules: -Tu as toujours étais une fille forte et intelligente. Tu trouveras la façon de leur dire à tout les deux… 

-Avec ma fille je n'aurai pas de problèmes. Soleil va adorer l'idée d'avoir son père. Quant a Sacha...-

Elle soupira inquiète-Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir... 

–Calme-toi Ondine.-Répéta Lily fermement. Elle essaya d'exprimer son soutien et de sa sécurité.-Il est impossible de ne pas à aimer Soleil. C'est un ange ... Tu crois qu'il va la rejeté après l'avoir connu? Vous avez créé ce petit être et Sacha sera fier du travail que tu as fait. 

- Je l'espère, Lily. Je l'espère ...

-

Appuyer contre le mur, Soleil regardait sa mère alors qu'elle se brossait les cheveux. Il était midi et l'air frais de l'automne commencé à se sentir dans l'air. 

- Maman? 

Ondine posa la brosse à cheveux sur la commode et se tourna souriante -Oui? 

La jeune fille fit quelques pas vers elle - Pourquoi tu es tellement heureuse? Il ya des jours ou tu n'arrête pas de fredonné. 

- Princesse viens ici.- Elle sourit et lui tendit les bras.-Ca n'a rien d'étrange, seulement aujourd'hui je voulais chanter.-Dit elle en riant.-Tu ne veux pas que je chante ? 

- Bien sûr que non, maman, tu chantes très bien! – Dit Soleil : -Et tu es très jolie. 

-Princesse…-Ondine l'entoura de ses bras: -Je t'aime beaucoup. 

- Je t'aime aussi, maman. 

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et les joues.- Mais Je t'aime beaucoup plus, Soleil. 

L'enfant rigola des chatouilles et cacha son visage dans son cou. Après quelques secondes, elle se releva alarmé -Maman! Tu a des bleus sur le cou… 

Ondine s'éloigna. Elle mit sa main sa gorge pour tenter de les cachés.-C'est rien chérie…-Elle était gêné. 

–Tu t'es cogné? -Soleil semblait vraiment inquiète. 

-E-hem ...-La nervosité était immense. La rougeur sur ses joues aussi.-C'est une longue histoire… 

-Mais... 

Le son de la sonnette coupa la phrase de la petite fille. Ondine essaya de ne pas pousser un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'elle la posa sur le sol et se leva pour aller à la porte. Elle rehaussa son jean sur ses hanches, et remit des mèches de cheveux sur ses épaules de sorte que les petites marques soit cacher et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers la porte. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une de ses sœurs, elle ouvert. 

Un grand jeune homme blond la regarda attentivement. 

-Salut, j'aurais dû te prévenir avant de venir mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais aller déjeuner. Même si après je me suis dit que se serait mieux de manger à la maison ...-Il rigola en montrant ce qu'il avait dans sa main. Deux petites boîtes minces qui sentaient bon. -J'espère que vous aimez la pizza. 

Ondine rigola, en secouant la tête.- Thiago ... 

- Ne me dis pas que vous avez mangés. 

- Non, pas encore, en fait. 

-Vous n'aimez pas la pizza? –Demanda il avec incrédulité.-Nous pouvons aller au McDonald's, j'ai entendu dire que les enfants aiment les hamburgers. 

Ondine ri: -On aime la pizza.-Elle le fit rentré.-Mais tu n'aurais pas du dépensé de l'argent pour nous… 

- Qui c'est maman? –Dit la voix Soleil qui provenait du couloir accompagné de quelques pas rapides.

Avant que la jeune fille ait pu répondre, l'enfant était déjà en face d'eux. 

- Thiago est venu manger avec nous. Regarde, il a des pizzas. 

-Salut ma belle. 

- Salut Mr Thiago.-Répondu Soleil le plus naturelles possible. Sachant qu'il avait rencontré son père, il serait préférable d'adopter une attitude amicale si elle voulait avoir des renseignements. 

Bien qu'en vérité elle se méfiait de lui.

-

Il y avait déjà fini de mangés et parlaient de choses insignifiantes. 

Thiago ne manquait aucuns détails de la jeune femme devant lui. Il regardait attentivement chaque geste qu'elle faisait. Le rose vif de ses joues chaque fois qu'elle souriait ou la luminosité de ses yeux quand involontairement, ils s'arrêtèrent sur lui. Ce jour-là, sans doute elle avait l'air différente. Plus vif, plus étroite et réelle. Plus sexy ... Même sa beauté semblait différente. 

-C'est différent. 

Ondine leva un sourcil. Elle réprima un rire - Quoi? 

-Tu as l'air bizarre… 

- Définit le mot «bizarre». 

- Il ya quelque chose de nouveau en toi ...- Il sourit.-Je ne suis pas très explicite, non? 

- Plus ou moins, mais je pense savoir ou tu veux en venir. 

- Qu'est-ce qui est tellement différent en toi ? 

Ondine regarda vers le bas, puis chercha la petite fille. Soleil jouait avec ses poupées plus loin. Il était impossible qu'elle entende la conversation. 

–Sacha et moi nous nous somme réconcilier…-Dit elle d'une voix presque inaudible. 

C'était comme un seau d'eau glacée - C-comment ? 

-Tu as bien entendu. 

-Mais… Thiago réfléchi un peu avant de continuer.-Tu avais dit que c'était pire qu'avant. Qu'il te détesté et toi aussi… 

Une rougeur douce arriva sur ses joues -C'est ce que je pensais ... Mais il a pris soin de me démontrer le contraire ...-Elle soupira-Je ne peux pas expliquer exactement, Thiago. Tout a été si soudain… 

-Je vois. 

Il y'eu un court silence. 

-Tu lui as parlé de Soleil ? 

- Non, pas encore.-La douleur ancienne et repris dans le fond de son estomac.-Je vais lui dire aujourd'hui… 

Il venu et lui prit les mains.-Je te souhaite bonne chance Ondy. 

-Merci Thiago. 

Elle sourit chaleureusement. 

Soleil se joint immédiatement pour voir ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. L'expression pacifique fut immédiatement remplacée par un geste menaçant et furieux. 

-Maman !-S'écria elle. 

La jeune femme se leva - Quoi princesse? 

Au lieu de répondre à la petite courue dans le couloir vers sa chambre.-Viens vite !  
>Ondine se tourna vers Thiago.-Une seconde.-Elle suivie la petite fille en en même temps entendue le téléphone sonné. <p>

-Tu attends un appel? 

La jeune femme marchait sans prêté attention au son.-Non, tu peux répondre pour moi ? 

- Bien sûr, je prendrai le message.

-

Il tambourinait des doigts sur la table pendant qu'il écoutait le téléphone, mais personne ne répondait. 

-Peut-être qu'elle est sortie... Elle-même a dit qu'elle étudiait beaucoup… 

Il était sur le point de raccrocher quand quelqu'un de l'autre côté décrocha le téléphone. 

–Allo.-Dit une voix masculine. 

Sacha hésita quelques secondes a raccroché, convaincu que dans sa hâte elle avait marqué le mauvais numéro. Avec de la patience il essayé de nouveau, en essayant de mettre de côté son anxiété. 

-Allo?-Dit le même ton viril que précédemment. 

Peut-être qu'Ondine s'était trompé de quelques chiffres ... ou peut-être ... 

- Qui c'est Thiago? 

Il retint son souffle en reconnaissant la voix douce femme qui été sans équivoque. 

-Je ne sais pas, Ondine. Personne ne répond... 

C'était suffisant. Abasourdi il raccrocha. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes les yeux dans le vide. Un frisson dans le dos le fit frémir et réagi, dans la torpeur dans laquelle il était. 

Avec énergie il se dit à maintes reprises qu'il ne devait pas tirer des conclusions si vite ... Mais il était impossible d'arrêter les milliers de pensées contradictoires qui couraient dans son esprit criant des milliers de choses différentes. 

Les mêmes doutes et les craintes de la semaine dernière furent rallumés comme la poudre à canon grossissant sa propre jalousie. Il serra les poings et frappa un coup terrible à la table, il le fit avec une telle fureur que le téléphone se déplaça brusquement de son emplacement. 

-Calme-toi, calme-toi.-Reprit la voix cohérente dans sa tête -Je suis sûr qu'il ya une explication... 

Il fouilla dans sa poche de pantalon et en tira le petit anneau. Le beau diamant bleu-vert flashé dans les rayons du soleil, reflété dans ses yeux bruns. Il étouffa un soupir de tristesse et leva les yeux. 

-S'il vous plaît aidez moi…

-

Thiago raccrocha et laissé le téléphone tel qu'il était et se tourna vers Ondine.-Personne n'a parlé, mais je sais qu'il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté. 

Elle haussa les épaules et embrassa les cheveux de Soleil qui était dans ses bras. La petite fille était accroché a son cou et ne semblaient pas disposés à changer de position. 

-Je vais mener ça à la cuisine.-Thiago observa les boîtes vides et les ramassa.-En attendant que je me débarrasse de ça, qu'es ce que tu voudrais faire après ? 

Soleil leva la tête. 

- Princesse si tu veux on peut rester ici. 

La petite fit un signe de tête et la serra encore plus fort. 

–C'est comme je te l'ai dit, chérie. Maman et papa seront à nouveau ensemble. Je te le promets. 

Soleil lui fit un clin d'œil. Fermant les yeux elle remercia que son vœux soit exaucé. 

-Maman et papa à nouveau ensemble... comme une vraie famille...-Elle ne cessait de répéter encore et encore. 

- Eh bien? - Thiago retourné dans le salon et les regarda –Et si on allait manger une glace ? 

-Eh... 

-Maman ? –Intervenue Soleil brusquement en s'écartant légèrement d'elle-Tu m'emmène à la maison d'Avril ? 

-Encore une fois ? Princesse, Avril a dormit à la maison la nuit dernière et je ne crois pas… 

-S'il te plaît, maman. 

- Mais sa ne semble pas logique, ma chérie 

-S'il te plaaaiiiit… 

Ondine soupira. La petite fille pouvait être très convaincante quand elle le voulait... -D'accord, mais seulement dans quelque instant. 

- Merci maman! -Soleil l'étreint avec une vrai adoration –Je m'amuse beaucoup avec Avril. 

- Je peux t'emmener? -Dit Thiago qui n'avait pas perdu un détail de la conversation. 

Toute deux se regardèrent plusieurs seconde puis Ondine hocha la tête: -Bien sûr.-Elle posa la petite fille sur le sol et elle courut chercher son sac à dos. 

- Ensuite, nous pourrons prendre un café si tu le souhaite.-Lui chuchota il. 

-Désolé, mais j'ai rendez-vous après. 

-Oh.-Il se pinça les lèvres.-Sacha ? 

Elle hocha la tête. 

Thiago allait ajouter quelque chose quand la petite arriva.-On y va ?-Demanda elle anxieuse. 

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête. 

Soleil courue alors dans le couloir, Thiago freina légèrement Ondine en le saisissant par le bras. Elle le regarda interrogé. 

-Si les choses ne se passe pas comme tu le voulais...-Il toucha accidentellement sa joue.-Tu sais que je ... je t'attendrais toujours. 

Ondine se déplaça de quelques centimètres en cassant le contacte.-C'est très gentil, mais… 

-Ce n'est rien.-Il sourit et dit.-Tu devrais dire a Sacha de faire attention à ce qu'il fait ... Ces bleus dans ton cou ne sont pas bien vu… 

Affligé et avec les joues rouges elle mit la main à sa gorge et commença à marcher, laissant le garçon derrière...

-

Après avoir laissé Soleil a la maison d'Erika et de convaincre Thiago qu'elle pouvait rentrer toute seule, Ondine était dans sa chambre debout devant le placard. Elle fronça les sourcils regardant attentivement chaque vêtement. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose pour cette nuit-là, mais rien de convaincant. 

Elle revint vers le lit où il y'avait plus de vêtements et choisi une robe noire. Elle avait des bretelles et laissait voir ses belles et longues jambes. Elle s'approcha du miroir, le vêtement s'adapté à son corps.

Elle sourit. 

Elle nota sa propre image et il était inévitable que son esprit voyage dans le temps, il ya cinq ans. 

Une nuit d'été limpide ... Le chant des cigales et des grillons dans l'air ... La façon dont Sacha la regardait comme elle marchait à la maison. Il n'avait pas levé ses yeux d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans les escaliers, dans cette robe ... Il lui chuchota à l'oreille pour la millième fois qu'elle était belle et qu'il la désiré... Chose qu'il fit bientôt. 

Ondine pouvait maintenant voir la soie noir exquise éparpillés sur le sol à côté de ses vêtements, tandis que les gémissements se mêlaient aux baisers et aux sons de plaisir. 

Deux mois plus tard, ils se séparèrent et, quelques temps après avait apprise qu'elle était enceinte. 

Oui, cette nuit-là ils avaient conçu Soleil. Ondine le savait avec certitude et ne laissé aucune place au doute. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas expliquer, un titre qui était en elle-même. 

Après cette nuit, elle porter rarement cette robe à nouveau. Elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise et l'avait juste mise pour des occasions spéciales pour son travail comme un cocktail ou une réunion importante. 

Elle secoua la tête loin de toutes les pensées tristes et se retourna vers son reflet dans le miroir. Elle sourit, en voyant comment la soie délicate insinuer son corps. Elle était d'une vanité et dû l'admettre, et savait que sa robe lui allait bien. Aucun homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regardé... 

La rougeur monta à ses joues. Bien qu'elle ne comparaît pas, elle était de nature timide et ne savait pas comment réagir aux compliments qu'elle recevait. Sacha ayant été son seul petit ami et ensuite mari elle n'était pas habitué a ce que d'autre la regarde. 

Elle soupira se souvenant de la nuit dernière. La façon dont il avait répondu à ses baisers et caresses ... Elle avait perdue la raison et la stabilité quand elle était dans ses bras. Maintenant, elle se sentait un peu honteuse de se comporter ainsi. Cependant Sacha semblait très confiant, comme toujours...

Elle ria se rappelant l'expression qu'il avait avant de la quitter... 

Elle cligna de l'œil devant le miroir et se retourna. Doucement régla le vêtement et espérait une seconde, que Sacha la regarde aussi intensément que la première fois… 

Plus tranquille elle réprima un soupir en regardant l'heure et réalisant, qu'elle devait aller chercher Soleil.

-

-Avril je suis si heureuse! 

- Alors c'est vrai ce que tu dis Soly ?- La jeune fille aux cheveux verts, s'appuya contre le mur -Ta mère ta parler au sujet de ton papa ? 

- Non seulement cela! Elle m'a aussi dit que papa reviendrait avec nous et nous serions ensemble tous les trois...comme une vraie famille. 

–C'est génial! –Elle lui donna une chaleureuse accolade et elles riaient toute les deux pendant plusieurs secondes. Puis s'éloignant –Tu a dis a tante Ondine que tu a vu les photos ?  
>Soleil secoua la tête sans cesser de sourire. <p>

- Alors? 

–Tu te rappelle de l'ami de maman dont je t'ai parlé ? –Elle espéra que la mémoire revienne a Avril puis dit.-Je pensais qu'ils sortaient ensemble, parce que Thiago aime ma mère. Mais elle m'a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet. Elle aimait beaucoup mon père et elle serait seulement avec lui. 

- Mais... 

-Laisse-moi finir! –Soleil rigola.- Maman m'a promis que Papa reviendra avec nous et restera ici pour toujours. 

Avril écouté étourdis. Il ne fait aucun doute, par l'heureuse expression de la petite fille qui était très convaincu de ce qu'elle disait: -Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi, Soly.  
>Elle hocha la tête et se leva.- Viens, on va le dire à Sacha. <p>

Les deux coururent dans le couloir jusqu'à la grande cour jaune où plusieurs enfants venaient de les reconnaître. Après avoir salué ses amis, à sa manière Soleil se dirigea vers l'adulte, qui ne semblait pas savoir qu'elles étaient là. 

Elle prit un souffle après sa longue course et remis les plis de sa robe blanche. 

-Salut Sacha. 

Celui-ci ne répondu pas. Il regarda vers le bas, mais ne semblait pas être à la recherche de quelque chose. Il avait une expression triste. 

Soleil tira son bras.-Sacha ? 

-Ma belle.-Il essaya de sourire.-Je ne t'avais pas vue arriver. 

- Nous sommes venus à beaucoup, mais nous étions dans l'autre cour. 

Sacha lui caressa la tête.-Tu es belle aujourd'hui. 

-Oui.-Elle hocha la tête, avec un large sourire.-C'est la robe préférée de maman. 

Elle le regarda fixement. Il lui avait restitué son sourire, mais ne pouvait dire que c'était sincère. Ses yeux étaient tristes et sombres. Le petit esprit de Soleil ne pouvait pas comprendre les problèmes des adultes. Le bonheur et la joie étaient si répandus dans son monde qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la tristesse et la douleur qui entourait celui des plus grand. Sa mère avait toujours eu des sourires et des mots doux pour elle. Il était aussi naturel que le soleil et le ciel bleu. 

-Sacha, tu es triste encore ... 

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Soly. 

-Tu t'es disputé avec ta petite amie ? Elle n'a pas aimé la bague ? 

Il sourit avec le premier sourire réel à partir de midi-Pas du tout, mais tu es très heureuse ou je me trompe? 

La petite fille fit un saut et lui sauta dessus en se collant a lui :-Sacha, j'ai trouvé mon papa ! 

Pendant seconde il partagea sa joie, puis dit-Mais comment? Tu m'avais dit que ta maman… 

–Maman m'a parlé de lui! -Elle l'interrompit en riant.-Et il va venir vivre avec nous comme une vraie famille! 

Les yeux de la petite brillaient pendant qu'elle raconté tout en détail. Cependant, bien qu'il était heureux il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange douleur dans la poitrine au sujet d'Ondine, une petite douleur et imperceptibles. Comme un point. 

- La prochaine fois que je viendrai, ce sera avec mon papa et ma maman. 

- Alors, tu n'a plus besoin de mon aide ? 

Soleil secoua la tête et se tourna en lui faisant un câlin-Merci quand même. 

Sacha la serra contre lui-même. C'était incroyable la façon dont il c'était attendri de cet enfant, au point de sentir quelque chose qui s'apparente à la jalousie envers celui qui pourrait être son père. 

-Tu as parlé a ta mère ?- Demanda il- Ou Erika l'a fait pour toi ? 

- Non, pas encore. Avec l'évolution des choses et des nouvelles de maman sur mon papa j'ai oublié...-Il rigola- Mais je vais lui dire, je te le promets. Je veux que tu la rencontre. Maman est très belle, tu sais. Et elle chante très, très bien. 

Sacha lui donna un baiser sur le front. Mais il remarqua la préoccupation chez la petite fille. 

- Soleil ...? 

Une troisième voix arriva sur la scène. Bien qu'elle soit douce il remarqua le ton préoccupé. Une femme. 

- Soleil ...? 

La petite fille resta immobile pendant quelques secondes, puis réussi à esquisser un sourire- M-ma maman.-Murmura elle par surprise: -Tu va rencontrer ma maman Sacha. –D'un mouvement brusque lui échappa et courut vers la nouvelle venu avec bras ouverts: -Maman, maman! 

Et maintenant le visage de Sacha était indescriptible. En la regardant, il la vu marché vers le centre de la cour complètement étrangère à lui. Il retint son souffle pour voir comment la lumière filtrait à travers le haut et passé les fenêtres éclairant comme la plus belle des statues. 

Ses cheveux roux, son sweat blanc et mince, son jeans serrés qu'elle portait... semblait hors du temps. Depuis ce matin lointain où elle était partie. Lorsqu'ils avaient 17 ans… 

Elle se pencha et tendit les bras pour recevoir la petite qui souriait. Toute les deux s'enlacèrent et il put voir alors ce qu'il vous n'avez jamais osé penser par crainte. Cette idée l'avait agressé en le laissant sans défense pendant des années et maintenant elle ce recréé sous ses yeux. 

Il l'avait perdue à jamais...

-

Elle serra sa fille contre sa poitrine et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait désespérait de ne pas la trouvée. 

–Princesse.-Chuchota elle en s'écartant d'elle.-Tu ne part plus jamais. Je me suis fait du soucie pour toi. 

- Mais, maman! -Soleil ri.-Avril et moi venons souvent joué ici. 

-Je ne me serais pas inquiété si Erika m'avait dit la vérité.-Ondine caressa ses cheveux noir avant de l'embrassé.-Tu n'es pas d'accord ? 

-Oui. 

- Alors, on ferait mieux de rentrer à la maison ... 

- Attend.-L'interrompit la petite fille.-Je veux d'abord que tu rencontre un ami. 

- Un autre? -La jeune rigola- Comme Dawlish? 

-Non.- Elle secoua la tête tout en lui tenant la main-Il est presque comme toi et tonton Pierre. 

– Oh.-Murmura elle laissant la petite la guidé. Le soleil de l'après-midi, tombait et lui arrivait en plein visage ne la laissant pas beaucoup voir. A quelques pas elle fut prévenue qu'il y avait une personne devant, mais ne pouvait pas voir son visage. 

Soleil s'arrêta enfin, et sans la lâcher, rejoint la main de sa mère à l'étranger en question. 

- Maman, je te présente mon meilleur ami... 

Ondine se couvrit les yeux de sa main libre comme un écran et pu le voir. A peine elle l'eu reconnu que son corps se raidit. 

-…Monsieur S… 

-Sacha...-Le mot sortit de sa bouche avec inertie. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle l'avait vraiment prise par surprise. 

Soleil les regardés en espérant qu'ils se saluent. 

–Ondine…-Pour lui, le puzzle de cette histoire était enfin terminée et armés. 

Lorsqu'il vit l'expression alarmé de la jeune fille il afficha un charmant sourire. 

- Vous vous connaissait déjà? -Demanda Soleil quand elle vue sa mère s'approché de lui avec une expression qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux. 

Pour Ondine, la situation était complètement différente de la façon dont elle pensait. Pour elle, c'était le prologue avant une étape heureuse... 

- Bien sûr princesse.-Dit elle en le surveillant.-Sacha et moi sommes des amis depuis l'enfance. 

La nouvelle garda Soleil avec les yeux grand ouvert, expression qui changea quand elle vue la façon dont Sacha surveillait sa mère... 

-Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. 

- Moi non plus. La vérité t'a prise par surprise? –Dit la voix de Sacha sur un ton sarcastique.  
>Ondine arqua un sourcil. Elle se tourna vers la petite fille.-Princesse, tu peux nous laissés ? <p>

Elle fronça les sourcils-Oui maman.-Elle regarda Sacha d'un regard perçant et ajouta.-Je vais aller jouer avec d'autres enfants. 

La jeune fille attendue un peu qu'elle disparaisse avant de passer à l'homme devant elle. 

-Salut...-Elle sourit doucement 

Ce dernier la regarda froidement. Avec un visage impassible et imperturbable. 

Ondine mit sa main à sa bouche et cacha un fou rire.-Quel sérieux!  
>- C'est donc ça le grand secret? La chose si importante que tu avais à dire? -Il commença sur un ton de voix plus hautes que d'habitude. <p>

Ondine effaça son sourire.-Quoi ? 

Sacha continua croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.-C'était amusant de jouer avec moi, non? J'étais à la disposition de tes besoins, ou tu a encore besoin de mes services ...?-Elle garda le silence, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait- Et tu viens maintenant? Pour montrer le bonheur que tu vis avec ton mari et ta… 

–Arrête…-Chuchota Ondine. Soleil regardé de travers près d'Avril et des autres enfants.-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis… 

- Quoi? Mais si, c'est plus clair que l'eau!- Avec détermination il s'approche et lui souleva la main gauche de sorte qu'ils puissent la voir tout les deux. Le petit anneau d'or brillait dans ses doigts pâle -Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette alliance alors? Tu l'utilise et tu l'enlève le plus naturellement possible? Tu ne pense pas à ta fille et à son père ? 

Des larmes montèrent entre ses cils. Elle combattu en vain pour les arrêter-Soleil n'a rien à faire dans tout cela. Elle n'est pas Co… 

- Bien sûr, qu'elle ne l'es pas!-Sacha cessa de la regarder afin de ne pas céder à la douleur de la fille-Ce n'est pas sa faute si tu es sa mère, mais heureusement Soleil n'est pas comme toi, tu le sais? –Il éleva la voix encore plus et tenait sa main gauche.-Elle est pure, elle est un ange... 

Enfin, les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Elle baissa les paupières, mais il était impossible que les larmes ne coulent pas sur ses joues.-Laisse-moi t'expliquer... 

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses et de tes mensonges! –Il la lâcha brusquement et se pinça les lèvres.-J'ai appelé chez toi aujourd'hui et devine qui m'a répondu? Tu préfère que je te le dise ou tu devine ?  
>Ondine pâlit –Entre moi et Thiago il n'ya rien ! <p>

Il secoua la tête.-Je t'ai déjà dit que sa m'importait ce que tu disais. 

-Sacha… 

- Je ne veux plus te voir. 

Elle mit sa main sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda tristement à travers ses yeux cristallins.-Tu va regretter ce que tu dis… 

–NON ! Je ne regretterai jamais. A côté du Voyage à l'étranger que j'ai fait il ya quatre ans, c'est la chose la plus sensée que j'ai faite dans ma vie. 

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. 

Les lèvres d'Ondine tremblaient et ses yeux pétillaient, en essayant de conserver leur contenu aqueux. Sacha ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Même quand elle l'avait quitté il ya longtemps.

-Et tu veux en savoir plus? -Demanda il en souriant ironiquement -Aleesha et moi ne sommes pas séparés, elle est allée à l'étranger pour couvrir une campagne... et au contraire…-Il baissa la voix pour qu'elle porte une attention particulière à ses mots suivant.-Nous allons avoir un bébé... 

Il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il avait dit, et quand il l'a fait il était trop tard. Il suffisait de regarder l'expression douloureuse d'Ondine. L'amertume dans ses beaux yeux ... elle était touchée. Il venait de sentir une partie de sa souffrance. Il voulait la blesser, mais pas à cet extrême... il voulait fermer la bouche et faire taire sa stupidité. Inconsciemment, il s'avança en espérant effacer les larmes avec ses baisés. 

Ondine recula dans la peur. Incertaine de son action et de ce qu'il pouvait faire. Elle leva les deux mains pour se protéger. 

-Ondine… 

–C'est rien Sacha.-Chuchota elle à perdre haleine. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec la manche de son sweat.-J'ai parfaitement compris...-Elle prit une profonde inspiration en essayant de se calmer.-C'est très clair… Je suis désolé que Soleil soit venu te déranger, mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de venir ici. 

-Soleil ne me dérange pas je... 

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai en sorte qu'elle ne vienne plus jamais a l'orphelinat.-Elle observa l'enfant pendant quelque seconde, puis se tourna vers lui - Félicitations à toi et Aleesha. 

Maintenant, c'était les yeux de Sacha, qui était devenu brillant. Ils étaient séparer de quelques pas, mais il semblait a des kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Elle poussa un soupir et elle savait qu'il ne serait jamais comprendre l'expression étrange dans ses yeux pâles. 

Elle fit quelques pas, quand elle se retourna lentement. Elle pencha la tête et parlait doucement.- Le jour de la tempête dans le parc tu as dit que certaines choses ne changent jamais...-Elle baissa la vue.-Tu t'es trompé. Celles-ci ont changés… 

Sacha resta silencieux. 

Ondine alla à l'endroit où les enfants étaient-Soleil, ma princesse, on y va. 

-Déjà? Elle la regarda-Je peux dire au revoir à Sacha? 

Elle donna un rapide coup d'œil ou il se trouvait.-M. Ketchum est occupé en ce moment, ma chérie et il ne peut pas s'occupé de toi.-Elle la souleva et la serra contre elle-même. Elle ferma les yeux en faisant un effort évident pour ne pas casser son visage.-On rentre a la maison. 

Il se tenait raide en place, observant scène. La main de Soleil secoua tristement au-dessus de l'épaule d'Ondine, en signe d'adieu. Il se hâta de faire la même chose en essayant de sourire. 

Lorsque les deux disparurent de sa vue, il se pencha en arrière contre le mur et tomba à terre. Comme un petit garçon il enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux, incapable de supporter le poids des larmes.

Il pleura.


	12. Chapitre 12 : Vengeance

Chapitre 12: Vengeance

La sonnette retentit avec insistance prouvant que celui qui était derrière était pressé ou nerveux. 

Erika ouvert rapidement.- Melody, c'est bien que tu sois ici. J'ai appelé Duplica... oh, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Je suis venu dès que tu m'as raconté-Elle entra dans le salon- Où est elle? 

- Dans sa chambre, elle est très en colère ...Elle a sortit ses valises...Elle veut partir...- Erika se frotta le front-Ceci est définitif. 

-Et la petite ? 

–Elle est avec ma fille ... Je l'ai pris pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas… 

- Très bien, je vais lui parler, ne t'inquiète pas. 

-Je ferais mieux d'aller prendre soin de la petite.- Erika soupira-Personne n'est mieux placé que toi, tu es de la famille... Je n'aurai jamais pensé que sa se terminerai de cette façon… 

- Moi non plus.-Melody secoua la tête quelques secondes.-Je vais aller voir sa. 

- Si il ya quelque chose, appelle-moi, n'hésite pas. 

Elles se firent une brève accolade et Erika disparue. 

Melody garda le silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger bruit provienne d'une chambre, elle s'aventura dans l'allée avec une expression inquiète. 

Les stores étaient baissés, mais pas complètement fermé. La chambre était en bordel, il y'avait des vêtements sur le sol et de partout. La jeune rousse avait les bras reposant sur une des étagères du placard ouvert. La tête enfouie dans les vêtements, semblait invisible parce que des cheveux couvrait son visage. Ses épaules tremblaient d'hystérie. 

Melody s'arrêta-Ondine. 

En entendant son nom, la jeune femme rousse releva son visage en larmes et courut vers elle, se réfugiant dans les bras de son amie.

- Il ne voulait rien entendre, il ne voulait rien entendre... -Répétait-elle à perdre haleine.  
>- Chut...Calme-toi.-Melody, la berçait doucement, en entendant ses sanglots et ses mots inintelligibles. Ses yeux étaient humides, mais ne pleurait pas. Pendant quelques secondes, elle se consacra à la bercer dans un silence complet tant elle pleurer à intervalles, ces pleur monté et descendait jusqu'à un faible écho sans importance.<p>

- Qu'est-il arrivé Ondy? –Demanda doucement Melody après que la tempête semble avoir disparu.

-Il connait déjà Soleil...-Répondue Ondine d'une voix monocorde, en se laissant tombé dans le lit comme un poids mort.

- Comment! -Poursuivit la jeune femme a ses coté.- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais il le sait...-Elle couvrit de nouveau son visage.-Il a tiré des conclusions erronées...Il pense que Thiago et moi…que Soleil…

Melody compris parfaitement, étouffa un soupir et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie.-Tu n'as pas essayé d'ex…

-Bien sûr, que j'ai essayé ...!-Déclara elle en larmes -Mais il ne m'a même pas laissé faire!

-Tu connais Sacha.-Intervenue elle avec un accent sympathique, en essayant de lui remonter le moral.-Il n'utilise jamais son cerveau quand il le devrait…

Elle rigola quelques secondes.-C'est vrai...-Puis cacha son visage dans ses mains et se remit à pleurer à nouveau.

Avant que Melody a pu faire quelque chose, elle se leva brusquement et continua d'emballé ses vêtements avec plus d'énergie qu'avant.-Plus on va vite mieux c'est...-Murmura elle en posant un vêtement délicats couleur eau qui semblait être du satin ou de la soie.

-Ondine...

Elle continua à vider les étagères totalement concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait.-Je ne prends pas tout, juste assez pour un court laps de temps.-D'un autre endroit elle sortit d'autres vêtements plus petits et chaud pour sa fille.-Quand Soleil et moi seront installé, je demanderai à ma sœur de me faire parvenir le reste.

-Ondine...

–C'était une erreur totale de revenir ici ...-Elle passa sa main sur son front et se tourna pour continué sa tâche comme si elle n'avait pas entendu la voix suppliante de Melody-La France est un bel endroit. Paris est très grand et Soleil adore cette ville...-Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes-Il n'y aura pas de problème, c'est une belle ville pour grandir... Je lui apprendrai tout...Je prendrai soin d'elle de sorte qu'elle ne manque de rien…

-Ondine!-Melody la freina en l'attrapant par les épaules. Elle la secoua-Ecoute!

-C'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour l'avenir de ma fille.-Murmura elle - Pendant quatre ans, Soleil a tout été pour moi, et personne ne se…

- Mais maintenant, c'est différent.

- Pourquoi c'est différent? –Elle s'éloigna.

- Parce qu'elle a trouvé son père.

- Il ne sait pas, et elle non plus.-Dit elle en continuant ses valises.-Je me chargerai qu'aucun d'eux le sache, et je prendre ma fille.

-Mais Ondine...

- Aleesha et lui vont avoir un bébé! - Lui lança elle en criant et pleurant.-Elle est enceinte...

-Quoi...?

- Il me l'a dit...-Elle essaya de sécher les joues –Tu crois qu'il aura besoin de nous? Sacha aura sa nouvelle famille ... et Soleil la sienne…

Melody se mit à marcher autour de la pièce d'un air pensif. Elle secoua la tête- Aleesha n'est pas enceinte, si elle l'était elle ne serait pas partie.

- De toute façon je n'en ai rien à faire.

La brune croisa les bras, s'arrêtant en face d'elle.-Je vais être dur avec toi Ondine.-Elle parlé avec détermination-Rien de ce que tu fais n'est fait pour Soleil, il s'agit d'une tentative de te protéger et d'une façon très égoïste. Tu t'abrite derrière ta fille.

- Melody ...

- Si tu pensé a ta fille tu choisirais d'affronter le passé et de le corriger. Que tu le veuille ou pas fait partie de ton présent et sera ton avenir.-Sa voix s'adoucit.-Soleil n'est pas fautive pour ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Sacha. Je comprends parfaitement que cela t'a fait mal et d'agir pour te défendre, mais... la petite fille mérite de connaître ses origine. Et tu es la seule personne qui peut le faire... Non pas pour toi, mais pour elle…

Un silence suivit ses paroles. Dans le fond Ondine savait que tout ce qu'avait dit son amie était la vérité pure, et dure...

-

Il décolla sa tête de l'oreiller et vu la bague sur la table de chevet. Il étouffa un gémissement et se tourna pour ne pas la voir. Après quelques secondes, il était de nouveau à regarder le sujet délicat. Il tendit la main et la laissa encore tomber dans un tiroir qu'il avait ouvert plus tôt.  
>Cette situation semble très étrange. Comme l'argument d'un film dramatique, quelque chose d'un autre temps et lieu. Loin de sa vie actuelle.<p>

Ondine était mère. Ondine était mère... Elle était la mère d'une belle petite fille qu'il adoré.  
>Maintenant, tout cela était une réalité horrible.<p>

Il sentait un nœud dans sa poitrine qui était de retour et le serrer plus fortement, et les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues en comprenant la situation.

Ondine avait été aimée par un autre homme. Quelqu'un d'autre avait embrassé ses lèvres, sa peau, respiré son parfum. Quelqu'un d'autre avait ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés, perdus dans ses yeux ... En l'appelant ma belle, comme il le faisait quand elle dormait dans ses bras. 

Un autre homme ...

Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pourrait pleurer comme il ya cinq ans. Avec amertume, tant de douleur, d'impuissance et de colère. Sentant les larmes brûlé ses yeux comme le sang.

C'était vite terminé! C'était comme un château de sable. Comme une oasis...Ondine avait joué avec lui, avec ses sentiments. Elle lui avait fait croire qu'elle l'aimait et le désirait, alors que la nuit elle dormait dans les bras d'un autre. L'autre qui respirait le parfum de son corps, et obtenait les premiers coups d'œil au matin. Un autre homme avec lequel elle avait conçu ce petit ange merveilleux.

Les larmes revinrent avec plus d'intensité qu'auparavant. Il restait avec sa tête sur l'oreiller pour étouffer les cris qui se mêlaient aux larmes.

-

-Tu le savais, non?

Melody regarda le jeune impulsif. Près de 5 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'elle était revenue de la maison d'Ondine et l'avait convaincue de s'abstenir de faire son voyage. Sacha été très calme. Peut-être plus pâle que d'habitude, mais calme. Il n'y avait pas de traces de pleure ou quelque chose d'autre. Son visage était grave et impénétrable.

-Savais quoi? -Melody continua à mettre des roses blanches dans un vase.

-Ondine a une fille.

Elle plaça l'objet sur la longue table - Quoi? –Elle fit un froncement de sourcils, comme non-conforme.

-Tu le savais ?

- Bien sûr!- Elle enleva le vase et partie le mettre sur une petite table près de la fenêtre. Elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction –C'est plus jolie ici, non ?

Il ignora la dernière question - Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dis ?

Elle le regarda -Pourquoi j'aurai dû te le dire ?

- Dieu, Melody -S'écria il exaspéré.-Tu m'as laissé exposer mes sentiments, alors qu'elle a une vie autre part…-Il serra les poings- Pourquoi tu lui a permit qu'elle me mente… ?

Melody pensa pendant quelques secondes - Comment tu sais qu'elle à une autre vie ?  
>-Cet enfant n'a pas était conçu seul !<p>

- C'est très vrai...-Elle se tourna vers lui pour le voir.-Ainsi, que le bébé d'Aleesha, il n'a pas était conçu tout seul.

-Ah...-Il se gratta la tête en reculant.-…Ca…

-Oui « ça »-Elle s'assit en répétant la même chose.-Alors, c'est vrai ?

- Probablement ... –Sacha regarda vers le bas en ignorant les yeux bleus perçants de sa cousine.- La dernière fois... on ne c'est pas protégé…

-Sacha. Tu es un…

–Ca n'a pas d'importance maintenant? –Il l'interrompue et lâcha un soupire:-Ca n'a pas d'importance…

Encore une fois elle remarqua la tristesse dans ses yeux sombres. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Toute son expression montra de l'angoisse. Melody lui prit la main.-Sacha…

- Ne commence pas.

- Je ne dis pas cela pour Ondine…

Dans un geste brusque, il se détourna –Tu la défends toujours après ce qu'elle a fait ?

-_Si je lui dis tout ce que je sais, les choses seraient plus faciles_…-La jeune femme ferma les yeux- Comment tu peux être sûr de ce que tu dis, tu lui as laissée le temps de s'expliquer ?  
>-Tout était trop évident.<p>

-Mais...

–C'est bon Melody. Il n'y a rien à faire.-Il haussa les épaules en essayant de sourire malgré son air sombre.-Je suppose que je suis un idiot d'avoir pensé qu'une fille comme elle resterait seule aussi longtemps…

-Si je te disais Sacha...si seulement je pouvais ...-Melody mordue sa lèvre- _Qu'es ce que sa a s'amusant de garder un secret quand on ne peut pas le dire quand le bonheur d'une personne en dépend… ?_ Tu aurais dû la laissé parler.

- Rien de ce qu'elle avait à me dire n'était important.

-Eh bien ... Tu va regretter ce que tu as fait Sacha... les choses ne sont pas comme tu le pense...-Elle s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à parler de peur de la trahir.

Mais il semblait ne pas accorder beaucoup d'attention à ses paroles. Après sa douleur, et l'angoisse furent remplacé par un autre sentiment étranger de la douleur. Vengeance?

-Ondine a joué avec moi.-Dit-il par inerte.-Je vais lui montrer que je peux jouer le même jeu et gagner.

-Qu'es ce que tu veux dire?

Il sourit d'une façon étrange.-Ca n'a pas d'importance.

-

Soleil fit un bond dans la cuisine. Ondine était assise à la table avec une main sous le menton. Elle avait un livre ouvert devant elle et à côté, une tasse de café dont le contenu était au milieu. Bien qu'elle se concentrait sur la lecture, plusieurs rides profondes apparue sur son front plissé. La petite fille se leva et monta sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle appuya son bras sur la table pour capter son attention.

–Qu'es ce qu'il ya princesse?-Ondine sourit en poussant le livre de côté.

- Encore une fois tu es tristes ...

-Non, chérie... juste fatigué.-Elle ferma les yeux soulignant ses mots-Mais demain, j'irais mieux.  
>Soleil tambourina des doigts avant de dire.-Alors, M. Sacha et toi vous vous connaissiez déjà ?<p>

-Oui.-Répondit elle avec prudence.-Lui et moi avons fait le voyage Poké**mon** lorsque nous étions enfants.

- Donc, tu le connais depuis longtemps?

- On pourrait dire que oui...

Soleil se renversa dans son fauteuil, avec un large sourire - Cela signifie qu'il connait mon papa!  
>-Soly...<p>

Comment une petite fille pouvait tirer des conclusions si vite?

-Chérie...

Mais la petite fille était dans son monde heureux avec sa nouvelle découverte.

- Maman.-Dit-elle soudain: -Quand va tu demander à mon père de venir vivre avec nous?  
>Un nœud serra sa gorge. La plaie était toujours ouverte et elle faisait encore plus mal à la vue de la petite fille.<p>

-Eh bien ...-Elle démarra timidement.-Ton ... ton père a de ... certains problèmes en ce moment ... nous allons le laisser de côté...

Il y avait un soupçon vague de déception dans ses yeux qui fut rapidement noyé.-Mais il va venir vivre avec nous, il à le droit maman?

-Je suppose princesse.

Soleil descendue de la chaise sur laquelle elle était et elle est alla dans ses bras. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour la soulever et la poser sur ses genoux.-Parle-moi de lui maman.  
>Les lèvres d'Ondine se creusèrent dans la stupéfaction. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui demandé de parler ouvertement de son père.<p>

- Ton père est un peu comme toi...-Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux -Les mêmes cheveux noir comme la nuit, le même sourire que tu utilise pour me convaincre de tes caprices…

La petite fille se mit à rire et jeta ses bras autour de son cou:-Maman tu l'aimes, non?  
>Elle était un peu surprise par la question. La petite fille avait l'habitude maudite, de trouvé des questions gênante. Elle soupira brièvement. Elle voulait dire qu'il était un être méprisable et intolérant, la seule bonne chose qui était sortit de lui était elle, et qu'elle le haïssait de toutes ses forces...<p>

- Oui, princesse... Je l'aime.-Murmura elle en rougissant. Honteuse de ses fausses pensées.  
>Mais Soleil était heureuse. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.<p>

Alors que faire si Sacha manifesté son intérêt pour sa mère quand elle voulait toujours son père?

-_Ma mère sera seulement avec __mon__ papa_...-Pensa elle-_Je ne laisserai pas Sacha ni personne s'approché d'elle_…

-

-Jacky je te remercie beaucoup, mais...-Sacha regarda la carte dans sa main.-Je vais devoir décliné l'invitation, désolé.

- Pourquoi?

Sacha garda son attention sur sa nièce. Dans le dernier mois Aislinn avait grandit de façon spectaculaire. Il avait remarqué maintenant les mêmes caractéristiques délicates de Melody, même si les gestes ressemblaient beaucoup à son père, et avait même beaucoup de lui-même. 

- Pourquoi? –Répéta Jacky.

Sacha détourna les yeux de la petite fille. Il haussa les épaules:-Je n'ai pas la tête à aller a une fête.

- Une exposition-Corrigea il.-Se serra une des meilleur, on attend de nombreux critiques d'art...

-Tu vois, et pourquoi tu veux que je vienne ?

-C'est important pour Melody et moi.

Sacha soupira-Jacky.

- Tu sais qu'elle a eu beaucoup à faire avec. Elle va être déçu si tu n'es pas là…

-Bien, et quand?

- Dans trois semaines...

-Bon je viendrais, mais seulement pour toi et Melody. Je ferrai juste un tour puis partirai.  
>Il y'eu un moment de silence, rompu par le rire léger de Aislinn qui joué avec des blocs sur le sol. Jacky suivi le regard de l'autre jeune centré sur l'enfant-Désolé Sacha…<p>

Celui-ci le regarda.

- Melody m'a dit et…

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié ni celle de personne.-Interrompit-il rapidement.-Je vais bien. Ondine n'est pas la seule femme existante dans le monde. Je peux la remplacer quand je veux et avec qui je veux...  
>Jacky leva un sourcil. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sacha faisait des commentaires de se genre, et le geste irascible qu'il avait dans son visage, il savait qu'il était très mal. Mais il savait aussi qu'il était trop fier pour l'admettre.<p>

-Désolé-Répéta t'il.

Sacha souri-Je m'habitue. Il regarda sa nièce:-Je suis désolé pour sa fille... Elle ne la mérite pas.

-Qu'es ce que la fille d'Ondine ne mérite pas ?

Sacha tourna sur le côté pour sourire montrant une impassibilité d'acier.- Ce que je vais faire à sa mère…

-

Une semaine plus tard

- Je croyais que tu ne viendrais plus, Soly-Sacha sourit quand il l'a vue. En apparence, il était beaucoup mieux et c'était certainement justifié en vertu de la présence de l'enfant.

- Maman ne veut pas que je vienne.-Dit-elle.-Mais je lui ai dit tu étais mon ami et je voulais te voir, puis elle a dit de te demander si sa ne te dérangé pas…

-Ca ne me dérange pas ma belle.-Il se hâta de répondre.-Dis à ta mère que tu peux venir quand tu veux.

- Merci!- Soleil acquiesça-Tu as vu comme maman est belle ?

Il se contenta d'acquiescé.-Aussi jolie que toi…

Celle-ci pensa quelques secondes:-Maman m'a dit que vous vous connaissait depuis l'enfance. Que vous avez fait le voyage Pokémon ensemble.

–Elle a dit sa?-Demanda il dans la stupéfaction.

- Ouais, et que tu lui as offert Togépi.

–C'est vrai.-L'attitude d'Ondine le rendait confus. Pourquoi avait elle raconté tout sa a la petite?-Qu'a-t-elle dit d'autre ?

- Que c'est en voyageant qu'elle a connu mon papa…

Le sourire de Sacha s'effaça brutalement.-Maudit voyage de formation…

De loin, on entendait les sons de plusieurs voix, parmi eux, il reconnut une femme.

-Soleil...-La voix profonde et chantante de la femme arriva suivie par le bruit de ses talons.

Sacha se tourna vers elle avec la même expression pierreuse. Ondine se dirigeait vers eux et portait une veste d'ensemble ajusté et un pantalon bleu. Elle avait ses cheveux tirés, elle était sobre par la manière dont elle était habillée, mais l'expression sur son visage était très calme et neutre.

Son look sophistiqué révélé un événement extrêmement important...

- Bon après-midi.-Dit une voix adulte qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Sacha essaya de la voir et de ne pas regardé l'impressionnant décolleté que sa veste laissait apparaitre.

– Bonjour.-Dit-il. La dentelle de son soutien-gorge sortait plus qu'il ne le devait. Il se demanda si elle s'était habillée dans un but précis. Il leva les yeux.-Je ne vois aucun problème à ce que Soleil vienne. Elle est la bienvenue. Pas vrai ?

-Tu vois maman?- La petite fille s'avança en lui tenant la main:-Je t'ai dis qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Ondine la regarda fermement, puis se tourna vers lui.-Tu es sur ?

Il était étrange de lire les préoccupations dans ses yeux bleus étincelants. L'inquiétude maternelle était palpable tout au long de son visage.

- Écoute, je ne veux pas que Soleil nuise à ton travail.-Ondine parla dans un murmure. La petite c'était éloigné d'eux à la recherche d'Avril. Les deux se mirent à rire du côté de la scène, avec plusieurs filles.-Si elle t'ennuie dit le moi.

- J'ai dit que non.-Sacha la regarda.-Pourquoi elle le ferait ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance. Elle baissa doucement la tête.-La seule chose importante ici est ma fille. Et elle dit que tu es son ami...

- Et je le suis.-Il se hâta de répondre sérieusement.-J'aime beaucoup Soleil, c'est une fille très douce.  
>Les yeux d'Ondine s'éclairèrent à ses paroles.-S'il te plaît...-Murmura elle:-Ne l'utilise pas pour me faire du mal... Il serait peu galant de ta part d'utiliser la petite pour te venger de moi...<p>

Il pinça ses lèvres brusquement.-Jamais je ne ferrais ça Ondine. Apparemment tu ne me connais pas...- Sa voix baissa. Devant ses yeux il avait trouvé le moment idéal pour effectuer une partie de sa vengeance. Son cerveau avait rapidement prévu la stratégie à suivre.-Je ne veux pas me venger de toi... Murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Tu ne veux pas te venger de moi...? Qu'en est-il de tout ce que tu as dit…

–C'était de la colère momentanée. Ca m'as fais parler sans mesurer les conséquences...Ce n'est pas ce que je veux…-Il se tenait devant elle. Son parfum sentait dans l'air.-C'est autre chose…

Ondine le regarda impuissante, sentant ses doigts glissé sur sa joue. La voix cohérente de sa tête lui disait de rompre cette situation et s'éloigné de lui. Mais l'autre voix, qui représentait sa sensualité avide de tendresse réclamaient d'ignorer la cohérence et profiter de ce qui allait venir.

Les doigts de Sacha reposaient sous son menton, en le soulevant doucement vers lui. Il joué très bien le rôle qu'il avait auparavant prévu. Ses gestes été soigneusement étudiés pour provoquer l'effet désiré. Elle détourna les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour noyer le sentiment de culpabilité au fond de son estomac, puis il posa sa main libre autour de la taille de la jeune fille serrée contre son corps. Il signala la pression délicieuse de ses courbes contre sa poitrine musclé.

Ondine lui offert ses lèvres roses et il sourit triomphalement car elle se dépêcher de jouer son rôle dans cette comédie. Il approfondit le baiser, en s'approchant d'elle et ouvrit la bouche sur la sienne.  
>Sa vengeance avait commencé plus facilement que prévu...<p>

Des mètres plus loin, Soleil, c'était arrêté au milieu de la cour. Les silhouettes de deux adultes lui parurent dans le soleil d'après-midi. Loin d'être une scène romantique, sa mère était amoureuse de lui…


	13. Chapitre 13 : Découverte

Chapitre 13 "Découverte" 

– _Comment tu te sens_?- Dit la voix inquiète de l'autre côté de la ligne.

-Bien –Dit Ondine avant d'aller vers le canapé.-Vraiment beaucoup mieux.

-_Je suis heureuse Ondy, honnêtement j'ai été très bouleversée après que_...

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux s'assied et jeta par-dessus son épaule ses longs cheveux roux - Pourquoi tu ne me l'avais pas dit Erika?

Il y'eu un soupir impatient -_Ondy, tu le sais... Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... au contraire_...

- Ciel, je suis désolé Erika. Je te torture avec la même question –Elle ferma ses yeux avec sa main libre-Pardonne-moi.

–_Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas. Je comprends comment tu dois te sentir_…

Ondine haussa les épaules.-C'était peut-être le meilleur, un jour il apprendra l'existence de Soleil.

-_Tu va lui dire?_

Elle secoua la tête: -Non.

-_Mais Ondine !_

- Cette fois, il a fait définitivement refait sa vie Erika. Et je... eh bien, j'essaie de refaire la mienne.

- _Mais et ce qu'il ressent? Et toi ce que tu ressens ?...Avril m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ..._

Les joues d'Ondine rougir-Ce n'était pas calculé…Je…je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé.

Erika se mit à rire: -_Je vais te le dire. Tout les deux vous vous êtes rendu compte, que vous vous aimiez_.

-Il me déteste.

-_Ondine_.-Elle s'arrêta un moment et dit: - _Je dois te laissé, Drake viens d'arrivé._ -D'accord, salut le de ma part. A plus Erika.

-_A plus Ondine, pense à ce que je t'ai dit._

.''.''.'''.''.

Ondine s'adossa à la porte de sa chambre et leva la tête elle lâcha un soupir de tristesse avant de casser sa position et d'aller dans la pièce voisine. Elle observa dans la fente de la porte la petite fille sur ses genoux qui regardait par la baie vitrée. Il fallu quelques secondes pour qu'elle bouge d'ici. 

Ondine se pinça les lèvres et se frotta le front soucieuse. Cinq jours c'était écoulés depuis cet épisode étrange dans l'orphelinat et elle n'était pas sûr si Soleil et les autres enfants les avait vus. La vérité était, qu'à partir de ce jour, elle avait eu une attitude réservée. Abstraite. 

La jeune femme craignait qu'elle les ait vus s'embrasser, mais elle n'avait pas dit un mot se référant au fait. Maintenant en regardant froidement la scène, elle eut honte de son comportement. Elle se réprimanda mentalement pour la énième fois, elle entra dans la pièce en souriant à sa fille. 

- Princesse. 

La petite fille se retourna et sourit: -Hey maman. 

- Tu ne vas pas jouer à l'orphelinat chérie? 

Elle secoua la tête. -Aujourd'hui, je veux rester ici. 

-Tu es sûre? 

–Ouais.-Soleil s'approcha d'elle les bras tendus. Elle la souleva.-Tu travaille aujourd'hui, maman? 

- Non, tu veux qu'on fasse quelque chose de spéciale?

-On peut aller à la maison de tante Melody?

Ondine sourit de nouveau. Tout d'abord il semblait une grande idée de la petite mais elle ne voulait pas voir Sacha.-Bien sûr chérie, c'est une merveilleuse idée.

Soleil l'étreint en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue - Merci, maman.

.''.''.''.''.

–Alors quoi? –Ondine sourit à sa fille. Les deux marchaient dans un couloir large rempli d'étagères pleines de gourmandise. C'était l'un des plus grands supermarchés de la ville de Jadielle.

-Des gâteaux c'est bien maman ?

- Oui, princesse.-Elle sourit.-La fille de Melody est très petite, des biscuits feront l'affaire.

- Oui!- Soleil fit un bond: -Je vais les chercher!

- Non, Soleil !-Et avant d'avoir pu finir de répondre à Ondine, la petite fille avait lâché sa main et courait-Soleil ! – S'exclama-t-elle apeurée. Ce lieu été énorme et était bondé de gens.

.''.''.''.''.

- Aie…

- Aïe! Je te comprends- Soleil se frotta les genoux et leva la tête vers la personne qu'elle avait percuté-Désolé, madame.

La femme, était d'âge moyen, avait une belle chevelure lisse et brillante châtain. Elle s'inclina en face de la petite fille qui était toujours assise sur le sol après le coup-Tu te sens bien?

-Ouais-Elle la regarda- Excusez-moi, maman dit que je devrais être prudente mais je ne l'ai pas était.

-C'est pas grave, chérie.-Elle lui tendit la main –Tu peux te lever ?

- Ouais...-Elle attrapa sa main pour se relever.-Je n'ai pas regardé ou j'allais, je cherchais pour mon ami des biscuits.

La dame sourit à son explication. Il été extraordinaire la façon dont la petite fille s'exprimait- Où est ta maman ?

- Maman? Maman était ... –Elle se retourna dans le couloir qu'elle avait emprunté- ... derrière moi ...

-La femme avait l'air inquiète.

- Calme-toi, chérie. Tu veux que je t'aide à la trouver...?

La femme fut coupée, par l'apparition de nulle part d'une jeune femme rousse qui étreint la petite fille avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'anxiété.

- Soleil, princesse, ne part plus jamais comme ça. Cet endroit est très grand et dangereux...

- Oui, maman. Désolé.-Elle baissa la tête avec consternation et dit: -Et sans le vouloir j'ai foncée dans cette dame...

Ondine enfin remarqua l'autre femme qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

-M-Madame Ketchum…

Celle-ci réussie a acquiescé encore étonné.

-Tu la connais maman ?

Ondine regarda Soleil avant de répondre. Enfin, elle leva les yeux.-Mme Ketchum c'est ma fille, Soleil.  
>Elle la regarda à son tour, puis sourit: -C'est un grand plaisir.<p>

- Elle, Soly, c'est la mère de M. Sacha.-Ajouta Ondine, les joues rouges.

-Bonjour !-La petite fille sourit largement.-Je suis contente de vous rencontré.

La femme se pencha à son encontre et lui caressa les cheveux-Depuis que Sacha m'a parlé de vous, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer...Tu es aussi belle comme il me l'avait dit ... -A nouveau elle glissa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs tandis qu'elle examina ses traits avec soin. Elle se tourna vers Ondine.-Elle te ressemble…

C'était peut-être la façon dont elle avait dit heureuse ou la luminosité de ses yeux, le problème est qu'Ondine sentait comme si elle était transparente et que la dame pouvait lire son sujet comme s'il s'agissait d'un livre ouvert. La rougeur de son visage était furieuse…

.''.''.''.''.

- Je suis contente que tu sois venue! –Dit Melody deux heures plus tard, elle embrassa la petite fille-Soleil tu dois connaitre ma fille, Aislinn.

Ondine s'accroupi et lui elle enleva sa veste.- Princesse prenez-en soin, car elle est plus petite que toi.-Elle arrangea les boucles indisciplinés noir avec un ruban violet et lui baisa le front.-Soit prudente.

Le plancher en bois craquait sous un pas lourd-Melody tu a de la visite… ?

– Oh...-La nommé sourit malicieusement:-J'ai oublié de dire que Sacha était ici aussi. Comme c'est étrange, le pauvre s'ennuie chez lui et il passe son temps chez moi.

Ondine attrapa une de ses mèches de cheveux roux et la passa derrière son oreille-Salut.

- Salut.

Sacha regarda sa cousine-_Que suis-je censée faire?_

Celle-ci lui sourit-_Il suffit de dire la vérité._

Soleil fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers lui-Salut Sacha.

- Soly, je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui à l'orphelinat.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas venir-Elle tourna la tête-Je voulais être avec maman...

- Ah.

Il détourna les yeux de l'enfant et se concentra sur Ondine. La légère rougeur sur ses joues la rendait plus innocente et vulnérables. Il senti une forte pression dans son estomac, un mélange de culpabilité et de remords, et leva les yeux avant que ses sentiments prennent le dessus-Melody, pourquoi tu n'emmènerais pas Soleil a la chambre d'Aislinn?

Celle ci leva un sourcil.-J'allais te poser la même question.

Sacha haussa les épaules en réponse, et la jeune partit avec la petite fille dans ses bras.

- Je t'offre un verre? – Dit-il gentiment.-Melody à tout dans son réfrigérateur. Ya de la bière... mais c'est vrai que tu ne bois pas.

- Je ne veux rien, merci.-Dit elle en riant:-Eh bien, je ne peux pas croire que tu te souviennes que je déteste l'alcool.

Ses lèvres masculine se recourbèrent en un sourire étrange, qu'elle ne pu manquée. Délibérément il s'approcha d'elle la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Ce n'est pas la seule chose que je me souviens de toi, Ondine... –Murmura il en glissant ses doigts sur sa joue.

La jeune fille fit un pas en arrière et se racla la gorge. Il était évident que Sacha agissait de façon confuse. Elle pouvait encore l'entendre crier avec colère, disant toutes sortes de choses désagréables, déchargeant sa colère sur elle en quelque sorte justifiée, l'après-midi quand il avait découvert Soleil et qu'il savait déjà. Ses paroles avaient été strictement _«Je ne veux plus te voir '.' Je ne regretterai jamais." "C'est la chose la plus sensée que j'ai faite de toute ma vie." _Elle soupira. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait aujourd'hui?

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir?

Elle le regarda, tout en se débattant avec elle-même, il avait l'habitude de l'approcher à nouveau.

-Et je ...

Ses grandes mains se placèrent sur ses épaules et glissèrent lentement jusqu'a ces bras-Assied toi.-Ordonna il affectueusement, la forçant à faire

-_Melody prend trop de temps ...elle le fait exprès... _Ondine était assise dans le fauteuil, le dos droit ainsi que ses jambes alignée sous sa jupe, comme une fille obéissante.

Sacha souri à lui-même en la voyant, mais très rapidement, le sourire a disparu après une expression froide et méprisable. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre une telle sentimentalité, et que si elle augmenté ses efforts serait nul.

Il voulait se venger. A tout prix.

- Soleil est un peu comme toi.-Il essaya de briser la glace.

Elle avait l'air étonné, et rougir.-Comme moi? Elle me Ressemble beaucoup?

- Oui.-Reprit-il en la regardant attentivement.-Le même visage, même yeux, même nez, la même peau... tes lèvres ...

Ondine remarqua que la distance entre eux était courte et qu'il essayait de l'embrassé.

-Eh bien ... –Murmura elle, en déplaçant la tête avant que Sacha fasse son action.-Je suppose que ton futur fils te ressemblera aussi…et a Aleesha aussi…

–Mon fils? –Il la regarda en se rappelant. C'est un cas différent. J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que tu sois sa mère…

- Quoi?

Au lieu de répondre, il tourna la tête et regarda dans le vide, comme s'il cherchait les mots justes pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.- Aleesha est une bonne fille. Elle est indépendante et compréhensive, mais malheureusement, c'est comme moi ... nous sommes tellement semblables que sa n'a jamais marché...-Elle le regarda.-C'est toujours l'opposé qui m'attire…toi…

-Sacha je…

-Tellement contraire, tellement divers, tellement différent toi et moi... Nous sommes comme l'eau et l'huile, pas vrai?-Il souri en regardant ses yeux clair et lumineux qui commencé à être humide-Désolé ... -Murmura il en se mordant la lèvre-Je voulais que tu sache a quel point je…

La bouche d'Ondine le coupa en couvrant la sienne. Bien qu'il ne devait pas l'admettre, il aimé ces explosions qui montré l'impulsivité de la jeune fille. D'autre part cela prouvé la magnificence de ses performances. Il ferma les yeux en la laissant avoir le contrôle de ce qui se passait, et se concentré à l'embrasser plus passionnément. Ses formes douces, son parfum, le son qu'elle émettait lui plaisait, mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller et s'impliquer plus que permis. Toutefois il savait que son cœur avait sa propre loi. Parfois les mots de la vengeance et de la trahison été loin de sa tête.

Loin...

Mais quand ils se séparèrent, son expression lui montré qu'il n'était pas intéressé du tout. Son visage avait pris le même aspect impassible.

-Quelques fois tu me rends confuse Sacha.-Ondine parlait doucement, en essayant de soulever des doutes dans ses mots: -Je sais que tu a tous les droits du monde d'être en colère contre moi, mais j'aurais aimé avoir l'occasion de t'expliquer...

- Chut ...-Sacha lui toucha la joue.-Ca va, tu n'a pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit. J'ai moi-même fait beaucoup de bêtises ces cinq dernières années.

- Mais...

-Et ce n'est pas la première fois que j'en fait.-Il mit sa main dans celle, qui avait l'alliance minces.-J'ai été avec plusieurs femmes mariées, et je dois admettre que le rôle de l'amant est plus passionnant que celui du mari ennuyeux.

Ondine le regarda horrifié- Qu'es ce que tu dis ?

-Que je veux être avec toi de cette manière…

-Sacha, mais tu te trompe complètement je…

Son estomac se retourna juste en y pensant. Elle aimait tant le père de Soleil pour ne pas le laissé ?

–Je sais que mon comportement avec toi n'était pas le meilleur ces dernières semaines, j'ai été très injuste et grossier. Je m'en excuse et oublie tout ce que j'ai dis.

La jeune femme fut assommée. Était-ce sérieusement le même garçon qu'elle avait insulté et humilié dans le passé?

- Tu ne vas pas accepter ses excuses ?-Dit la voix de Melody qu'elle entendue devant elle. Elle était arrivée pour assister à la dernière chose qu'il avait dite. Sûr de la véracité de ses paroles.

- J'accepte.-Dit-elle enfin. Sachant qu'elle le haïssait mais ses sentiments étaient très différents à ce sujet.

-Eh bien.-Melody sourit, assise entre eux et leurs donnant une accolade.-Voilà la confiance que des adultes responsables utilisent pour résoudre des problèmes.

Tout le monde rit.

–Je vais préparer du café.-Déclara Sacha en se levant.

-Il a été très honnête, ne doute pas.-Dit la jeune brune à voix basse:-Tu sais l'orgueilleux qu'il est pour demandé pardon…

- Je sais.-Ondine hocha la tête. Mais qu'es t'es ce cet étrange sentiment de malaise et de méfiance qu'elle avait d'un coup vue venir?

.''.''.''.''.

Sacha ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder Soleil dans le rétroviseur. La petite avait une expression froide et rigoureuse. C'était les bon mots, elle était resté calme et sérieuse pendant tout le voyage. Il semblait ridicule, mais la froide indifférence de la petite fille lui rappelait lui-même. La colère et la fureur des derniers jours rimaient avec l'étrange expression de son petit visage. Elle avait un air renfrogné et les poings serrés. Ses grands yeux étaient une glace bleue turbulente.

Elle était très en colère.

Il observa Ondine, et comme il l'avait supposé son visage montrait qu'elle était préoccupée. L'amour maternel, le disait tout seul. La même chose que sa propre mère, avait envers lui chaque fois qu'il la regardait, et malgré les années ou il avait grandi, elle continuait toujours.

La jeune femme jouée avec ses doigts tout en mettant l'attention sur la route qu'il prenait.  
>- Merci de nous ramener... –Dit elle encore une fois comme si elle ne trouvait rien d'autre à dire.<br>-Y'a pas de quoi.-Il acquiesça en regardant la route.-Je travaille comme chauffeur de taxi pendant mon temps libre...

Il obtenu ce qu'il voulait, un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres roses.-Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire... Si je n'avais pas prêté ma voiture Daisy pour qu'elle voit son fiancé tu n'auras pas eu besoin de nous ramené…

Il la regarda quelques secondes: -D'accord, Ondine, et je n'ai pas dit que c'était un problème pour moi.-Momentanément il ralentit- Et maintenant, je vais ou?

- Tourne à droite. C'est le bâtiment peint en bleu.

- Comme c'est étrange...- il sourit.- La mer était de l'autre coté de la rue comme le paysage d'une carte postale.-C'est une belle vue.

Ondine hocha la tête, en se concentrant sur la suppression de la ceinture de sécurité, tandis que Sacha sortait de la voiture. Elle l'entendu parler doucement derrière elle, elle se tourna vers le siège arrière, mais Soleil n'était plus là. Elle sortie rapidement du véhicule comme pour anticipé la scène.  
>Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en voyant Soleil dans les bras de son père, comme le plus naturel possible. Elle avait du mal à tenir debout et s'appuya sur le toit de la voiture jusqu'à récupération complète.<p>

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

- Ah, rien. J'ai la grippe c'est tout...-Dit elle nerveusement sans les quitter des yeux.

Il y avait beaucoup de tendresse dans la façon dont la petite fille serrait Sacha.

-Tu as la clé ?  
>–O-Oui, bien sûr.-Ondine montra son manque de concentration. Elle tira de sa poche un trousseau de clés.-Elles sont ici.<p>

Soleil avait sa tête sur son épaule, comme si elle allait s'endormir. Ses bras fermés autour cou du jeune homme.

–Tu rêve, Soly ?-Demanda il avec douceur.

La petite secoua la tête. Ondine senti un nœud dans son estomac et rapidement s'approcha d'eux, elle ne tarda pas à tendre les bras pour qu'elle la soulève.

- Je n'allais pas te la voler, tu sais? –Plaisanta Sacha.

-Je sais, pardonne moi ... Je crois que je suis trop surprotectrice avec elle. Comme elle n'a pas de père...-Elle lâcha un soupir rapide sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.-Je veux dire que je suis celle qui se charge d'elle…

Il leva un sourcil. Les mots d'Ondine révélèrent une possibilité dont il n'avait pas pensait auparavant. Peut-être qu'il avait tiré des conclusions trop rapide…

–Tu va aller à l'exposition de Jacky?- Demanda il à la recherche d'un sujet sûre, alors que la découverte ajustait de nouvelles idées de sa tête.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est que j'ai accumulé beaucoup de travail...

- Melody sera déçus si tu ne viens pas.-Déclara il en utilisant les mêmes mots que Jacky lui avait dit. Pourquoi faisait-il ça? Ne serait-il pas mieux qu'Ondine ne vienne pas? La culpabilité et le remords commencé à attaquer plus souvent ...

–Tu va y'aller?-Demanda elle en posant Soleil sue le sol.

–Au-revoir Sacha!-Dit la petite fille s'approchant pour lui dire au revoir.

Sa mère observait la scène très pâle avec une main sur le cœur, sans jamais les quitter des yeux.

Sacha l'embrassa sur le front comme il avait coutume de le faire lorsque à l'orphelinat-A plus ma chérie.-Il se tourna vers Ondine.-Je vais y'aller, ce serait formidable si toi aussi.

Ondine ouvert la porte, ses joues étaient colorées.

- Attend...-Il l'arrêta en la tenant par le bras.

–Qu'es ce que tu veux? – Demanda-elle dans un murmure. La petite fille était dans le couloir et les regardait avec curiosité.

-Dis-moi...-Commença il lentement. Ses mots, était involontairement détaché en se qui concerné le père de Soleil ce qui le retourné dans sa tête.-Tu es mariée, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûr que non !-Elle cria presque.-Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé te le dire.

Sacha souri. Il sourit avec soulagement-Viens a l'exposition...-Il s'approche d'Ondine jusqu'à la plaquer contre la porte vitrée- Fait-le pour moi…-Il mit ses doigts sous son menton.

-Sacha... pas ici en face de ma fille...-Elle essaya de le dire, mais les mots était coincé dans sa gorge.

Il l'embrassa, mais cette fois il ne suivait pas le plan. Non, cette fois, c'était un mouvement qui venait de l'intérieur. Une demande que seulement Ondine pouvait faire taire de ses lèvres. Il sourit en sentant la propagation d'une sensation de chaleur tout au long de son corps, comme si il donner de la vie à travers ce baiser.

–Non…-Ondine couvert sa bouche avec sa main. Elle soupira doucement et appuya son front contre le sien.-Soleil nous regarde…

-Elle n'est pas là.

Le regard d'Ondine suivit celui de Sacha dans le couloir. En effet la petite fille était partie.-Je dois y'aller.

Sacha saisi son poignet et la freina.-Ondine…

-Désolé Sacha.-Elle partie et ferma la porte face a lui.

Sacha regarda pendant plusieurs secondes, la silhouette de la jeune fille se perdre dans l'ombre du hall.

.''.''.''.''.

Lorsqu'Ondine monta dans l'appartement, elle pensait trouver la petite fille dans une mer de larmes et criant avec colère pourquoi elle avait fait sa ou tout simplement l'ignorer en lui montrant sa colère avec indifférence, sans un mot.

Cependant, le premier son qu'elle entendu était celui de la télévision. Barney le dinosaure. Le programme favori de Soleil.

Ondine passa la tête dans le salon. Elle y était assise sur un épais coussin chantant une chanson du programme.

_Je t'aime et tu me ..._

-Chérie.-Elle quitta son sac sur la table et se mit à genoux devant elle –Ca va?

Soleil lui donna un grand sourire:-Oui, maman.-Elle tourna les yeux à la télévision et se mit à rire de voir ce que Barney faisait.

-Elle ne nous a pas vu...?-Pensa Ondine. C'était étrange, elle était pourtant là... Elle lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa la joue.-Je t'aime princesse.

- Je t'aime aussi, maman.

Le jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées.

C'est alors seulement après, que la petite se retourna et la regarda. Le sourire avait disparu de ses lèvres et elle avait un visage impassible et obscurci.

-_Sacha m'a trahi..._

.''.''.''.''.

Sacha était couché dans son lit à regarder le plafond. Il était dans cette position depuis plus d'une heure, les yeux ouverts plongés dans la blancheur du ciel raisonnable.

Les événements de ces derniers mois repassé encore et encore dans sa mémoire. Son retour, la rencontre avec Ondine, la réconciliation…Soleil.

Soleil, ce petit ange qui aimait sa tant mère, elles étaient si fragile et forte à la fois identiques et aussi inégales...

Les mots de la petite fille se répétés comme un écho dans sa tête. Encore et encore. Encore et encore ...

-Maman ne parle pas beaucoup de papa... Elle pleure presque toujours ... Mais elle l'aime, elle me l'a dit...

Il ferma les yeux bien, presque en se faisant du mal.

–_Tu es marié?_ -_Bien sûr que non!_

Sacha souffla d'ennuie. Qu'était tout cela? Ondine n'était pas marié, ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne l'avait pas trompé comme il le croyait, qu'elle avait été sincère et honnête dans ce qu'elle avait dit...

Il se souvint de l'alliance qu'elle portait toujours. Serait-il le seul souvenir qu'avait laissé le père de Soleil indépendamment de l'enfant ? Mais il fut alors assailli de questions Où était-il? Pourquoi ne pas prendre soin d'elle comme il se doit? Parce qu'il était évident qu'il n'était pas là avec elles. Quoi de plus important qu'une fille et sa mère qui était le nom de la beauté elle-même...? Il se rappela d'un phrase de Soleil –En voyageant avec toi elle a connut mon papa...-Il désespérait. Qui? Il avait connu beaucoup de garçon dans ce temps et il devait faire preuve de plus d'efforts pour voir le visage de chacun. Mais l'un d'eux était son père... Qui?

Peut-être Thiago? Non, Thiago il l'avait rencontré plus tard. Impossible que se soit lui. Sacha était sûr qu'elle était le fruit de quelque chose de passager. Peut-être l'amour d'une nuit qui avait abouti à l'enfant et donc qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis. Peut-être, que le sujet l'avait tellement effrayé à l'idée de la grossesse qu'il avait disparu sans laissé de trace…

Il se leva, face au balcon et regarda les derniers rayons du soleil couchant dans le ciel pourpre.  
>-<em>Je voudrais tellement remonter le temps<em>...-Il ferma les yeux comme pour faire un vœu.-_Je n'aurais pas permis de tout cela arrive_...

Mais l'apparente réalité le frappa comme un rocher brise le verre. Parce que, malgré ne pas avoir pensé à elle, il n'avait pas oublié Aleesha, et son implication présumée dans sa grossesse. Et si c'était vrai? Sa vie pourrait tourner de cent quatre-vingts degrés et changer complètement si le bébé existait…

Il comprit qu'il était trop tard pour rêver ou désiré. Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose avec Ondine et il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'avoir cessé de l'aimer si vite. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Sa fierté, son orgueil était trop haut pour rendre l'affection que son cœur demandé. Et même si il savait que tout ce qu'il pensé était faux, il était trop têtu pour admettre son erreur. Il était sûr qu'elle avait prévu toute cette confusion pour lui faire croire à ses baisers et caresses. Pense a cela le rendit encore plus furieux…

Il y avait une revanche à prendre et la ferais à n'importe quel prix.

Sacha ne savait pas que ce jeu stupide été une arme tranchante, et ce serait lui et pas elle, qui verserait le plus de larmes.


	14. Chapitre 14 :Un péché et conséquences

Chapitre 14: -Un péché... et conséquences. 

Ondine entra doucement dans la salle ignorant les regards que son visage avait éveillés chez le sexe opposé. Elle regarda le visage de plusieurs personnes jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête sur trois en particulier. Elle s'avança légèrement en leur adressant un sourire. Ceux ci lui rendirent le même geste.

-Melody, Jacky.-Elle les embrassa- L'endroit est parfait.

-C'est vrai?

- Oui, il ya une belle vue.-Elle s'arrêta, se tournant vers celui qu'elle n'avait pas encore accueillie.-Salut Sacha.

- Salut.

Jacky fit un signe pour qu'ils commencent à marcher – Alors comment tu trouve l'expo ?

-L'endroit est magnifique et tes photos la rendent unique.-Elle mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et se tourna vers son ami: -Je suppose que tu as eu beaucoup à faire, non?

-Melody a était une part active projet.-Intervint Sacha.-Jacky et elles sont... comme un complément. Ils font tout ensemble...

Ondine détourna les yeux essayant d'oublier que le jeune homme avait mis l'accent sur le mot «ensemble».

- Eh bien? Qu'en penses-tu?- Il s'était arrêté devant un des tableaux. Les couleurs orange, rouge et bleu qui étaient unis en parfaite harmonie. Jacky regarda Ondine qui inspecté le tableau. 

Ses joues rougir.-C'est…moi…

-C'est ça.

-Mon dieu c'est…

-Beau.-Répondit doucement Sacha: -Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des portraits Jacky.

-Il ya des portraits dans toute l'exposition, tu pourrais être surpris Sacha.-Il se tourna vers Ondine qui était toujours très perturbé –Tu n'aime pas?

–C'est... étrange.-Dit elle enfin.-Tu es un génie, Jacky. Tu as fait d'énormes progrès. Et je ne veux pas paraître prétentieuse, mais... je suis magnifique. Tu es incroyable. En effet.

-Merci, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi que mes meilleurs amis voient mes efforts.

Melody entoura la taille du jeune et l'embrassa sur la joue.-C'est que tu le mérite mon amour.  
>A ce moment, plus de gens entrèrent dans la salle.<p>

–Ondine, on doit te laisser.-S'excusa Jacky en prenant la main de sa femme après avoir remarqué la présence de certaines personnes.

-Ne t'excuse pas.-Elle sourit.-Va voir tes clients.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, on te laisse dans de bonnes mains.-Melody cligna de l'œil-Sacha est un bon guide, il connaît toutes les installations mieux que nous. C'est pourquoi il nous a recommandé cet endroit…

Ondine regardait au loin le groupe des étrangers nouvellement arrivés. Elle entendit Melody parler un anglais parfait. -_ 'Welcome to our exhibition. It's a pleasure…_

-Tu es belle...

Elle se retourna –Sur le tableau? –Elle rendue un geste coquet.

-Oui-Sacha hocha la tête.-Et ici aussi…

Après deux semaines, enfin, il semblait que leur relation (si on peut appeler sa «relation») avait pris un cours assez normal. A première vue, ils paraissaient être deux amis qui essayé de récupérer leur amitié là ou ils l'avaient laissé, mais apparemment ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour ce genre d'affection. Leur amitié, allait au-delà de l'amour fraternel naïf. Il le sentait à chaque fois qu'il regardé dans ses yeux, le feu qui battait dans ses yeux était nettement plus que de l'amitié...

- Donc, tu as choisis le lieu?-Ondine se tourna soigneusement en regardant ses chaussure a talon sur le tapis.-C'est très lumineux.

-Tu aimes?

-Beaucoup.

Il sourit et s'approcha et lui offrit son bras: -Je peux te montrer plus tard si tu veux...

–Non.-Elle ria tout acceptant son acte de galanterie.-Je veux d'abord voir toute l'exposition, Melody a dit que tu es un bon guide. J'espère que tu feras honneur à la parole de ta cousine, Monsieur.

- Evidemment...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ondine avait choisi la même robe noire. La simplicité d'esprit du modèle convenait avec l'événement moyennement formel. Ses cheveux étaient lâché et son visage maquillé naturellement ce qui renforce la beauté de ses traits.

- Je me souviens de cette robe...-Lui murmura il à l'oreille: -Elle continue de montré tous ce qui est parfait en toi…

Ils étaient avec un groupe de personnes qui regardé un autre tableau, certains faisait des commentaires sur la nuance exacte des textures que l'auteur avait utilisé dans son travail, quand Sacha avait parlé. La rougeur couvrit les joues d'Ondine, elle était sûr que toutes les personnes présentes avaient entendu ce qu'il avait dit, sinon ils ne seraient pas en train de rire tranquillement et de les regarder avec amusement.

–Avance…-Murmura elle.

-Tu es plus intéressante a regardé qu'une peinture abstraite dans les tons de gris et noir…

Il y'eu plus de murmures et des rires des autres. Elle avait l'air exaspéré.-Sacha, s'il te plait…

-Tu as la responsabilité d'être bien habillés.

- Quoi?

- Quoi...?-Il lui retourna son geste d'innocence.-Tu es superbe.

Ses paroles lui firent froncer les sourcils et faire une grimace sans équivoque qu'il connaissait très bien.

- ...Tu es encore plus belle quand tu es en colère…

Plusieurs éclats de rire arrivèrent. Sacha semblait prendre plaisir à être le centre d'attention, mais Ondine ne l'était évidemment pas. Elle fit un léger signe de tête avec autant de dignité que possible, et après avoir poussé le garçon elle se dirigea brusquement vers l'autre groupe qui été plus loin.

Sacha haussa les épaules.-Belle femme, mais mortelle...

.-.-.-.-.-.

- Thaïs!-Ondine mis sa main sur sa bouche en reconnaissant son amie.

-Ondine! –La jeune femme se leva et répondue. Elle avait les cheveux courts blonds et de grands yeux gris clair. Pareil à ceux de Thiago. (_C'est parce qu'ils sont frères et sœur) _

Elle s'écarta et la regarda en souriant.-Thaïs…-Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait-Dylan.-Elle l'embrassa.-Je suis contente de vous revoir.

-Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelle de toi.-Répondit la jeune femme.-J'ai complètement perdu ta trace.

- J'étais à l'étranger. Je suis revenue il ya un peu plus de deux mois.

-Seule?

-Avec ma fille. Je suis sûr que Dylan la connait, elle va à l'orphelinat.

-Oui-Il fit un signe de tête à l'air surpris de sa femme-Soleil est une fille très intelligente, elle a de grandes qualités pour être dresseur.

Ondine sourit.

Elle connaissait le couple depuis longtemps. A partir du moment où Sacha et elle était mariée, bien que l'amitié fut renforcé après avoir été mariée ils avaient déménagé loin de ses amis proches.

Ondine se sentait seule dans ce lieu inconnu et c'était cramponné à Thaïs comme celui qui s'accroche au sauveteur dans une mer orageuse. Elle était la seule amie qu'elle s'était fait dans cette nouvelle vie qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée. Melody et Duplica étaient étonné, Sacha allait de tournoi en tournoi et tout était si confus, elle passé son temps angoissé et en larmes. Thaïs était comme une aide du ciel, elle l'avait ensuite reconnu. Desuite la camaraderie entre elles fut renforcée pour être une amitié douce et régulière. (Et comme Ondine, Sacha avait des liens étroits avec Dylan et Thiago) Les cinq avaient l'habitude d'être un groupe unis.

-Tu as eu un bébé? –Répéta Ondine en ouvrant les yeux.-Tu n'as pas l'aspect d'avoir été enceinte!

-Toi non plus.-Elle ria en la montrant-Tu es superbe.

-Toi aussi.

Les trois se déplacèrent sur le côté pour ne pas déranger les gens qui marchés à travers l'exposition.

-Tu as eu une fille ou un garçon ?

-Un garçon.-Thaïs sourit chaleureusement donnant a ses yeux clair une belle couleur brillante-Son nom est Luca.

-Nous allons bientôt le baptisé.-Déclara Dylan-Ont aimeraient que tu viennes…

-Bien sûr.

-... Avec Sacha.

- Comptez sur moi.-Dit une voix derrière.

Ondine fit une grimace, elle était encore en colère contre lui.

-Thaïs, tu es plus belle que jamais.-Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.-C'est bon de savoir que tu va bien.

La jeune femme ri-Sacha, comme toujours aussi flatteur.

–Je dis seulement la vérité.-Il se tourna vers Ondine avec un geste interrogatif. Elle levait les yeux-Vous nous excusez un instant? -Sacha prit le bras de la jeune femme aux cheveux roux et marcha quelques mètres.-Qu'es ce qui ce passe ?

-Tu me fais mal.

Il relâcha un peu de pression mais ne la lâcha pas:-Pourquoi tu es en colère?

-Et en plus tu me le demande ?

–Ne me répond pas par une autre question ! -S'écria il en élevant la voix. Plusieurs personnes les regardèrent, il se racla la gorge: -Tu es agréable avec tout le monde mais moi...

-C'est de ta faute.

-Moi?-Il la lâcha. Elle se mit à marcher à nouveau.

- Oui, toi... avec...-Elle regarda rouge, en soulignant les autres seulement avec un petit geste.  
>Sacha ri ouvertement:-Et c'est pour ça que tu es en colère?<p>

L'entendre la rendait encore plus furieuse, elle marcha encore plus indignés. Avec le groupe d'étrangers elle vue Melody et Jacky. Le jeune homme fit un geste de la main, qu'elle ignora.

-Attend...-Sacha la saisi par le bras pour l'arrêté, toujours en riant - Où tu va ?

Ils étaient dans une autre partie de l'exposition ou il y'avait beaucoup de tableau comme dans les autres pièces, mais ils étaient certainement les plus jolies. C'était des images d'eux-mêmes, leurs amis, leurs familles quand ils étaient jeunes.

– Chez moi!-Dit-elle en tentant de sortir sans attirer plus l'attention.

Sacha ne bougea pas, toujours souriant de la même manière hautaine qui l'irritait. Elle lutta pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Ondine sente un coup sec sur son épaule, puis le sentiment que «quelque chose» avait été allégé.  
>-Oh mon dieu ma robe! –Elle mit la main à sa poitrine quand elle remarqua la bretelle cassée-La Honte...<p>

Le feu monta a ses joues, elle était sûr que tous avaient vu le l'accident. Elle regarda le jeune homme avec un mélange de douleur et de rage et sortie en courant, en priant que quelqu'un ai aiguille et du fil pour résoudre ce problème...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ondine regarda pour la dixième fois la bretelle de sa robe. Elle était bien faite, oui. Elle avait eu de la chance que l'une des serveuses avait une aiguille et du fil. Elle leva les yeux et observa le couloir ou elle était. Il n'y avait personne. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup tardé et ne pouvait pas être perdu ou si ? Il semblait qu'elle l'était…

Avec frustration elle se rappela d'avoir prit les objets et de partir sans même regarder où elle allait, trop rouge et soucieuse de trouver un endroit désert pour réparer sa robe, pour mémoriser le chemin qu'elle faisait.

Elle regarda le lieu une fois de plus. En effet, il était vide et silencieux, il n'avait presque pas d'éclairage et quelque part au loin un bruit d'eau douce. Elle tourna avec l'intention de refaire tout le chemin du retour, lorsque son visage heurta quelque chose. Même si une fois remis de l'impact elle réalisa que ce n'était pas une «chose», mais une personne.

Sacha.

–Est-ce que sa va? –Demanda il doucement, mais en tenant fermement ses épaules.

–Je rêve ou tu me suis ?-Dit elle sur la défensive.

Il la lâcha.-Oui…heu je veux dire non. Je voulais savoir si tu avais résolu ton problème.

-Oui, j'ai remis la bretelle de ma robe.-Elle l'indiqua dans un geste.-Dieu merci, l'une des filles avaient une aiguille et du fil.

Sacha souleva un sourcil et jeta un long regard sur Ondine qui regrettait ce qu'elle avait dit et marmonna maudissant l'élan qui l'avait fait mettre cette robe. Intimidée elle mit la main a son décolleté quand elle remarqua ces yeux foncés qui ce posé confortablement a cet endroit...

–Effectivement tu va bien...-Il rigola en voyant son visage rougir.

La jeune femme le poussa légèrement et se redressa encore mal à l'aise.

-Désolé...-Il devint sérieux.-En fait j'étais venu te présenter des excuses, c'est de ma faute ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir de cette façon…

Ondine cligna des yeux avec étonnement. Elle attendait tout de lui sauf des excuses. Elle haussa les épaules:-Très bien.-Elle pencha la tête et commença a marcher.

-Où tu va?

-Je pars d'ici chez moi.-Déclara elle en regardant le plafond gris.-J'ai perdu...

Sacha réprima un petit rire.-Je peux t'aider si tu le souhaite.

Elle soupira.-S'il te plaît.

Il lui offrit son bras au passage et fit un tour sur place. C'est très grand, il ya plein de passages et de chambres dans cet endroit.

Ondine arqua un sourcil amusé.-Apparemment tu en a déjà fait usage…

Il la regarda.-C'est ce que je te propose maintenant...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sacha essaya d'ignorer la sensation de brûlure dans l'estomac. Celle ci avait augmenté ces deux dernière semaines créant une tension douloureuse n'était soulagée par rien. Il se sentait coupable, sa vengeance allait être accomplie, mais il n'éprouvait pas de plaisir.

Ondine était belle... Chaque cellule d'elle réagissait à sa présence, révélant qu'il était a proximité.

La salle était encore sombre, mais il était absolument sûr d'où ils étaient.

Le bruit de l'eau créé une mélodie douce en arrière-plan. Un son hypnotique, rythmiques qui était beau comme la lumière opalescente qui baignait leurs yeux. Et il ne se lassé pas de voir ses yeux, et de reconnaître les traits de l'enfance chez la femme qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

La soie était froide, mais elle signalé son corps chaud et doux…

–C'est mal...-Murmura doucement Ondine. Il sentit le poids de ses bras derrière son cou. Ils ce posèrent sur ses épaules.

- Je sais.-Répondit il sur le même ton. La tension dans son estomac tendait tous ses muscles.

- Alors pourquoi le faire?

-Parce que ...-Il glissa un doigt sur sa gorge. Elle poussa un soupir et retint son souffle-Car depuis que nous nous sommes revus, nous savons tous les deux que c'est inévitable…

Doucement il approcha sa bouche près de celle d'Ondine, qui ne bougeait pas. Ses mains étaient posées sur sa taille, en la serrant contre son corps. Elle ne protestait toujours pas. Il laissa ses yeux se fermés et puis appuya sur ses lèvres ce qui était inévitable.

Le brouillard qui couvrait son esprit était si épais qu'il ne pouvait pas penser. Le son des deux aiguilles était la seule chose qu'il entendait... Quelque chose frappait sur un objet métallique dans le silence. Le désir qui courait dans ses veines et qui l'implorait était sur le point de le faire succomber. 

Il la fit marcher et lui plaqua le dos contre un mur. Le contact doux de son corps lisse contre lui rappelait douloureusement qu'elle était vivante...

–C'est absurde...-Chuchota Ondine. Sa voix était rauque et faible en l'absence d'air. Elle baissa la tête en essayant de réguler sa respiration.

-Je sais... –Répéta il dans les mêmes conditions. Ses lèvres étaient toujours là, séparés, humides, tremblante. Aussi agitées que lui-même. Ses joues étaient couvertes d'un rose tendre-Ondy…

-Sacha ...-Elle laissa échapper un soupir silencieux et s'abandonna à l'illusion qui les entourait.

Le bruit de leurs baisers se complétées avec l'eau. Les mots doux et les gémissements qu'ils émettaient créé une parfaite harmonie dans cet endroit obscur et gris.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Il n'a jamais su comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Peut-être ... Que si il pouvait arrêter assez longtemps pour penser... mais il ne tenait pas compte de la nécessité de son corps...

Il glissa une main entre ses cheveux guidant ses lèvres aux siennes, tandis qu'avec l'autre il cherchait dans son dos la fermeture de la robe. Ses doigts tremblaient au fur et à mesure qu'il touchait sa peau. Un gémissement se fit entendre au milieu des baisers sur son cou et sa nuque. Elle commença également à le déshabiller. Son corps été brûlant au contact de ses mains.

Sacha lui enleva la robe facilement. Nue elle était incroyablement belle. La lumière pâle baigné sa peau blanche et ses cheveux en partie obscurcie. Elle était encore à le regarder, les joues rouges.

C'était tellement étrange! La tension était telle qu'elle pouvait crier et pourtant il était là, la regardant comme si le monde s'était arrêté. La femme face à lui n'était plus la jeune fille qui l'avait fait devenir un homme. Les formes de son corps avait mûri de la même manière qu'un petit bourgeon se transformée en rose grande et fraîche.

Ondine ne bougea pas. Il glissa une main et la toucha, comme si il craignait que ce soit un fantasme ou le fruit de son imagination. Mais non, c'était vrai. Elle était là.

Pour un instant, il se senti étourdi. Trop fatigué pour penser à l'autre et les conséquences possibles que cela pourrait engendrer...

Il ferma les yeux. Il y avait plusieurs façons de faire l'amour... et il l'avait fait avec tellement de femme...

C'était vite devenu une nécessité, une urgence. Les caresses faisaient partie d'un jeu…

En émettant un gémissement il changea de position et la tira vers lui. Il la prit par la taille et la souleva, en plaçant ses jambes autour de lui. Il l'attrapa de manière à embrasser ses hanches et son corps intimement associée au sien. Dans tout les endroits où leurs corps se touchaient et étaient en feu.

Elle se pencha sur lui en silence. Aucun ne dit un mot.

Ils s'explorer mutuellement, a l'aide des mains, des lèvres, ils apprenaient à se reconnaitre. En recherchant dans leur mémoire quelque chose de magnifique qui maintenant semblait nouveau et étrange. Douloureux, mais agréable.

Sacha souleva les hanches d'Ondine et la fit glisser sur lui comme un gant, et entendu un faible gémissement qui été perdu dans sa gorge. Son corps semblait a de la soie tendue sur elle-même. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était si délicieuse, sa chaleur, son parfum. Tout était si parfait, si facile.

Ses doigts firent un chemin à travers ses cheveux roux, enlacés, en inclinant sa tête en arrière pour glisser facilement ses lèvres dans son cou Il sentait sa réponse rapide et inspiré par la douce pression de son corps contre lui dans une action involontaire. Lorsqu'Ondine se redressa pliant le dos, il lui prit la main, dans sa paume. Ce geste sensible faisait estampillé la fusion douce et chaude de leurs corps, comme si ils c'étaient promis à cet acte intime, avec leurs mains.

Puis ils commencèrent à se déplacer. D'abord doucement, puis avec plus d'urgence. Ondine jeta la tête en arrière, ce qui a permis Sacha de voir ses yeux. Les nuances de vert et bleu de sa pupille crée une mer céleste cristal qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Ses sentiments se reflétés dans son regard transparent. Mais il se concentra sur le maintien du rythme. Il n'avait pas envie de penser. Et maintenant, il été incapable de penser ce que cela signifiait.

A ce moment le temps n'existait plus. Il n'existait plus de lendemain ni de futur. Il n'existait plus de pensées ou de mots. Il n'était plus personne, il n'était que du sang et du feu. Le plaisir et le désir.

Impossible de prendre le relais, il haleta, et il la laissa tomber avec vigueur, en allégeant sa tension.

Ondine gémit doucement, ses cils tombèrent cachant ses yeux d'opale claire. Ses joues étaient colorées au fur et à mesure que sa vie se retournait en elle, et lui murmura quelque chose entre ses lèvres qui se réunirent à nouveau. Deux mots. Deux mots affaiblis par le bruissement de sa voix qui était perdus entre deux respirations désespéré qu'elle émettait.

Il y'eu un silence spontané et l'entendue clairement.

-Je t'aime ...

-_Je t'aime?-_Il pensait encore tout étourdi. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et prit une profonde inspiration-Moi aussi…

Ondine s'effondra sur lui épuisé, et Sacha l'observa fasciné de voir ses longs cheveux tombé sur eux deux. Elle était trop belle pour être utilisé comme une revanche, trop douce et exquise dans ses bras pour qu'il l'utilise. Ses paupières étaient lourdes comme le plomb, encore une fois il était très fatigué.

Plongées dans l'obscurité sans fin. Recherchant a lutter contre cette fatigue.

Un éventail...

Il ne pouvait pas penser plus.

Un éventail de couleur rouge...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Était-ce un rêve ses images qui lui venaient à l'esprit?

Il se déplaça avec inquiétude. Apparemment il avait dormi. Il respirait son parfum, même en rêve. Il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se déplaça à nouveau. Il y avait quelque chose de dur derrière son dos et ses jambes. Où était-il?

Rêvé d'Ondine n'était pas bon. Maintenant, il se sentait tendu, serré. Son corps brûlait comme la fièvre. Il se retourna pour se soulagé, en essayant de se sentir plus à l'aise. Se demandant pourquoi il était tellement excité.

Puis il se souvenu: Ondine. Il rêvait d'elle et de ses caresses. Elle était le fantasme le plus beau que son esprit avait créé. Son corps pâle sous la lumière, ses jambes tremblantes autour de ses hanches.

Son parfum ... Il pouvait même le sentir dans l'air.

C'était tellement réel ...

Il ressenti des frissons dans le dos et ouvrit les yeux. La vérité qu'il craignait était présente. Cela n'était pas été un rêve. Ce qu'il appelé images étaient bien quelque chose de réel.

Ondine était couchée à côté de lui. Ses yeux fermés laissé voir de longs cils épais de couleur ébène.

Ses lèvres étaient entrouverte et expulser l'air comme si une force invisible parcourait sa gorge jusque dans ses poumons.

Il toucha sa joue avec ses doigts et recula immédiatement. Il se sentait coupable, dégoûté. Pas par la jeune femme, mais par ce qu'il avait fait. Il jura et se redressa. Il commença à s'habiller dans n'importe quel ordre que lui imposé les vêtements. Le son lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Sacha se sentait encore plus mal. Les yeux d'Ondine étaient fixés sur lui comme deux beaux étangs bleu-vert. Ils montré l'engagement et l'amour, les mêmes sentiments qu'il lisait dans ses yeux quand elle était dans ses bras.

Il détourna les yeux de son visage pour qu'elle ne remarque pas le dégoût et se leva. Il prit sur le sol ses vêtements. La soie a été froide.

- Tu ferais mieux de te rhabiller...-Dit il sèchement. Il détourna les yeux de chaque côté, évitant son corps nu.

Vaguement il lui rappela ce qu'il avait dit avant que la passion ne les dévore.

-Le corps féminin est l'une des choses les plus merveilleuses qui existent. C'est un plaisir pour les yeux et réveille un stimulus inconnu en la personne du sexe opposé. Les mots ne peuvent expliquer la ruée de sensations qui coule à travers les cellules mâles…

Ondine était rouge.- Ne t'en fait pas...-Termina il avant, de l'embrassé.-Ton corps est le travail le plus beau que Dieu aurait pu créer...

Il lui tendit ses vêtements ne tenant pas compte de la question muette que reflété son visage. Cela lui fit se sentir encore plus coupable. Il n'avait jamais connu un tel sentiment qui lui noyait la poitrine.

Pourquoi il avait laissé les choses en arriver là? Pourquoi il n'avait pas réagi à temps?

-Sacha?-Ondine se couvert comme elle le pouvait -Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Il termina de mettre ses chaussures. Le ton triste de sa voix lui donnait plus de remords. Il mit son sweat sans se soucier de boutonner sa chemise. Il ne voulait pas continuer à la regarder. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir à ce qu'il avait fait.

-Rhabille toi et sort d'ici.-Ordonna il.-Tu dois rentrer.

Il entendu ses mouvements et quand il se retourna il était déçu de la voir debout et habillé. Elle était pâle, très pâle et il savait qu'elle ne pleurerait pas. Du moins pas en sa présence.

Ondine passa devant lui. Sacha nota qu'elle portait ses chaussures à la main et qu'elle ne fit aucune tentative pour l'approché. Sans dire un mot, ou sans attendre des réponses de lui, elle franchie la porte et partie.

Pas même une seule fois elle se retourna pour le voir…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Quelques semaines plus tard ...

Le temps était un jour d'automne typique. Ensoleillé, mais frais.

Sous le soleil chaud deux enfants était couchés sur l'herbe entre les feuilles tombées des arbres. Un des enfants, un garçon, avait une loupe à la main. Il portait un jean et une chemise bleue. L'autre, une petite fille, avait une petite boîte à côté d'elle. Elle portait aussi un jean, et un manteau pourpre et un chapeau de même couleur sur sa tête. De celui ci, tombé quelques boucles de cheveux sombres.

Au-delà, deux femmes regardées à travers une fenêtre.

- Je leur dis de venir Duplica. Il fait frais dehors, et j'ai peur que Soleil tombe malade.

-C'est ça ou tu as peur que ta fille se fasse enlevé par les vers a soie qu'ils collectent? –Elle rigola en regardant son amie.-Les vers à soie sont adorable, sa sera sans doute beau dans ton salon!

Ondine fronça le nez-Beurk!- L'idée été si soudaine que sa lui donna même des nausées.-Je ne sais pas de qui Soleil a pris goût pour les insectes.

Duplica caressa son ventre très gonflé.-Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui ?

-Je veux dire, elle sait que je les déteste ... et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle aime tant.

-C'est dans les gènes ...-Duplica se déplaça avec Ondine toujours en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle sourit pensivement –Ce ne serait pas merveilleux si quand ils auront grandies les enfants développer plus que de l'amitié...?

Ondine se tourna.-Tu veux dire que… ?

-Oui.

La jeune femme rousse observa les petits. Dawlysh tendit la main à Soleil pour l'aider a se relevé sur le sol. Elle sourit.-C'est mignon, Dawlysh et Soleil ensemble, nos familles unies…

-Mais tu crois que Sacha sera d'accord ? On dit toujours que les pères sont plus collés à leurs filles, et c'est surement probable, bien que je n'aie pas de fille.

Ondine sourit de nouveau, mais le geste été forcé.

-Qu'est-ce que passe Ondy? -La jeune femme s'assit à côté d'elle-Tu a vu Sacha ces dernier jour?

La rougeur de ses joues était presque de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait pas dire «l'approche physique» qu'ils avaient eue. Mais d'autre part, son embarras était trop visible.

-Et vous vous êtes vu après ça ?

–Après quoi ?-Elle chercha l'assiette de pudding que Duplica avait posé un peu plus tôt. L'angoisse de ces jours l'avait amené à manger 4 portions. Un vrai record.

- Après qu'il a découvert que tu es la mère de Soly.

-Oui, à plusieurs reprises par la suite.-Elle mordue dans le morceau de gâteau.

-Et a l'exposition de Jacky ou je n'ai pas pu aller ?

La rougeur monta à ses joues.-Oui, c'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vu...

Son esprit parti ailleurs. D'un côté, elle était heureuse, en extase. Sa avait été un beau moment, unique ... Mais de l'autre ... Elle sentait une horrible honte, la gêne et la pudeur. Déconcerté par la manière brutale dont il s'était comporté plus tard. Comment elle s'était laissé emporter dans un tel endroit. Ce sentiment de vulnérabilité qui se fermé en elle. Des vagues de confusion, de tristesse et de colère la désarmer dans des pleurs doux et fluide.

Cela faisait près de trois semaines que ce sentiment confus ne l'avait pas quitté. Il suffisait de s'en rappeler que de nouvelles larmes brillaient dans ses yeux...

-Ondine!

La jeune fille se retourna et regarda son amie.

–C'est étranges.-Duplica jeta ses cheveux en arrière et dit:-C'est le cinquième morceau de tarte que tu mange. Cette anxiété n'est pas bonne, si je ne te connaissais pas je dirais que…

-Ne le dis pas! -La jeune fille a presque crié et a quitté le morceau de tarte sur la table.-Ce n'est pas drôle Duplica.

-J'ai dit que c'était vrai ou pas ?-Elle caressa son ventre- J'ai seulement dit que ce n'était pas bon l'anxiété.

Ondine se renversa dans le fauteuil pendant que ses joues prenaient une couleur naturelle. Elle regarda son amie –Tu connais le sexe du bébé?

- Oui, la dernière échographie a était faite il ya quelques semaines. Et c'est un autre garçon.-Elle sourit:-On va l'appelé Taylor.

-Régis voulait une fille, non?

- Oui. Mais il se réjouit de la nouvelles. Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois que l'enfant sera né nous continuerons à essayer.-Duplica cligna de l'œil.-Jusqu'à ce qu'on a une fille on ne s'arrêtera pas…

Ondine se mit à rire.

-Pourquoi vous riez toute les deux?-Une voix profonde vint du côté.

Un homme du même âge que les filles était présent. Il avait les cheveux foncés rejetés en arrière avec élégance. Son visage sérieux était couvert d'une barbe mince. Sans doute, son aspect dur et grossier rimait avec l'air sophistiqué et animé de Duplica.

- Bonjour mon amour.-Elle lui sourit.

- Salut Régis.-Dit Ondine a son tour.

- Hey Ondine.-Le jeune homme approcha de sa femme et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle –De quoi vous parliez ?

-De rien en particulier.

Ondine hocha la tête. Régis avait remarquablement changé. Son aspect était celui d'un père de famille. Donc, il avait l'air très responsable.

-Tu as bonne mine Ondine.

- Merci. Toi aussi tu a l'air bien. – Ajouta-elle.

-Sa a dû être difficile, non? -Continua Régis.-Elever sa fille sans son père. Sacha a toujours été un idiot, mais là il a dépassé la limite de sa propre idiotie…

-Duplica!-Dit Ondine en rougissant -Comment as-tu pu…?

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas douée pour garder des secrets.-Dit elle dans un geste pour se défendre.-J'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un.

-Ondine.-Intervenu Régis.-Je ne vais pas lui dire.-Il se tourna vers sa femme-Contrairement à certains, je sais garder les secrets.

Celle-ci rigola.-Je sais, mon amour...

Ondine soupira. Régis et Duplica s'embrassé et elle réprima un rire devant le changement de son ami. Avant, il aimait mieux mourir qu'embrassé sa copine en face d'autres personnes. Maintenant, cela l'importait l'esprit «public». On pouvait voir qu'il était très amoureux de sa femme.

-Maman! Regarde ce que j'ai !-Soleil entra avec Dawlysh- C'est des vers à soie!

-Qu'est-ce que…

-On peut les emportés ?

-Eh...-Elle attendait la réponse tandis que des rire se firent entendre dans le fond -Pourquoi ne pas les laissé à Dawlysh? Il a un énorme jardin. Ils seront beaucoup mieux ici, ma chérie.

Soleil n'insista pas-Ok, maman.-Elle donna la boîte à son ami avec beaucoup de soin, et lui donna des ordres spécifiques comme une experte en ver. Le petit l'écouta attentivement, hochant la tête à tout ce qu'elle disait.

Régis éclata de rire.-C'est dans les gènes...

.-.-.-.-.-.

Ondine se pencha sur l'évier et rinça sa bouche. Ce goût amer persistait sur la langue menaçant à nouveau des nausées. Elle était plié en deux et sentent l'envie de vomir. Elle râlait et toussa quand le gout de l'acide était dans la gorge, causant des larmes de faiblesse ses yeux. Elle pencha la tête en avant pour se sentir bien.

Elle ouvrit le robinet et laissa l'eau effacer toutes les traces dégoutante qui le referait vomir. Elle garda la tête baissée, serrant le lavabo comme si elle craignait l'évanouissement. Elle se sentait vraiment très faible.

-Je n'aurais pas dû manger tellement.-Pensa elle. Elle étudia son visage pâle dans le miroir - Cette inquiétude va détruire mon estomac...

Sa faisait deux semaine que tout ce qu'elle mangé elle le vomissait. Encore elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de manger.

Cette instabilité émotionnelle horrible lui causa des larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Elle était incertaine, et les larmes montraient ce qu'elle éprouvait…

- Maman?- La voix de Soleil se fit entendre de l'extérieur –Tu va bien?

Elle essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main:-Je vais bien, princesse.

-Maman, qu'es que tu as? -La voix de la petite était préoccupée. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux-Pourquoi tu toussais ?

Ondine ouvert la porte des toilettes et sourit à sa fille-Quelque chose que j'ai mangé chez ta tante Duplica à dû me rendre malade.

Soleil avait une poupée dans ses mains et elle la serra quand elle vue ses yeux rouges.-Maman?-Demanda elle-Je peux dormir avec toi?

-Bien sûr.-Ondine s'inclina et la porta.

Elle couvrit la petite fille et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Elle s'endormie rapidement avec sa poupée. Ondine la regarda encore une fois. Soigneusement elle mena une petite mèche de son visage et murmura-Je t'aime princesse...

Avant d'éteindre la lampe ses yeux tombèrent sur le téléphone. Il était près de minuit et l'autre jour où Sacha avait montré un signe de vie. Ondine se mordit les lèvres, il avait téléphoné le jour après l'exposition lui demandant comment elle allait. Sa voix était coupée et montré des signes d'émotion, comme s'il était sur le point d'exploser et de dire quelque chose. Mais au-delà de cette simple question, Sacha n'avait plus rien dit. Après avoir entendu sa réponse, il avait coupé la communication.

Les yeux d'Ondine se remplirent de larmes en s'en rappelant, elle s'attendait à autre chose que cela. Elle voulait lui donné rendez-vous pour parler de ce qui s'était passé, mais non... Apparemment, il ne plus rien avoir avec elle.

Elle appuya sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle détesté se sentir si sensibles. La vulnérabilité n'était pas quelque chose qui rimait avec sa nature. Elle essuya ses joues avec ses mains. Après cet appel, Sacha ne l'avait plus appelé ni donné de signe de vie.

Soleil semblent également peu enthousiaste de le voir. Après ce qui s'était passé à l'entrée de l'immeuble, elle refusé d'aller faire des visites à l'orphelinat. D'un coté Ondine semblait contente qu'elle ne veuille pas le voir... mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser le droit à Sacha de voir sa fille grandir. Et même, s'ils ne savaient pas la vérité, elle voulait qu'il fasse partie de la vie Soleil.

Elle allait éteindre la lumière quand soudain des nausées l'enveloppèrent, et c'était si soudain qu'elle sentait ses mains moites. Elle se leva rapidement, en toussant, et réprimant des hauts le cœur jusqu'à la salle de bain. Elle se cramponna aux toilettes sanglotant tandis que son corps se débattait violemment en vidant le peu qu'elle avait dans son estomac.

Quand elle eu enfin terminé, elle s'effondra sur le sol. Elle leva les genoux et les pieds ensemble sous sa chemise de nuit en satin. Elle serra ses jambes et sa tête.

–C'est pas vrai...-Elle sanglota-Je-je suis…enceinte…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Sacha observa longuement une photo. Un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres voyant cette belle créature, il se tourna vers le téléphone situé à côté.

Devait il l'appelée?

Il tendit la main, mais s'arrêta de nouveau en pleine action sentant ce sentiment de culpabilité horrible. Que pouvait-il dire? Après cela, son esprit avait décidé de l'ignorer complètement. Au lieu de cela ses émotions et ses sentiments ne voulait pas autre chose que de la voir. La touché, la sentir.  
>Ignorant sa propre demande, il tourna le dos au téléphone.<p>

Il se sentait encore troublés par son comportement. Faire l'amour avec Ondine avait été la plus grosse erreur qu'il pouvait faire. Ce type de «rapprochement» n'était pas dans ses plans de vengeance. Il voulait juste jouer avec elle sans se brûler. Sans exposer son cœur vulnérable.

Comment avait il permit d'atteindre ce point? Comment la situation avait pu échapper à ses mains alors qu'il avait planifié chaque étape?

Cet après-midi il avait tout oublié ... ses idées et vérités avait échappé de son subconscient laissant ses sentiments sur son dos. Ayant à nouveau la jeune dans ses bras était plus que ce qu'il avait souhaité. Son corps, sa chaleur, la saveur unique et enivrante, sa peau...

Huh, ces pensées n'était pas cohérentes il dû l'admettre. Mais son imagination délirée assez pour voir dans son esprit ces images. Il était étonnant de voir comment elles étaient rapide et sans préavis. Pendant, qu'il regardait les rapports de la Ligue il se vu avec elle dans ce lieu sombre. Il se rappelait des mains d'Ondine sur sa peau, ses jambes tremblantes autour de ses hanches. Et ses mains qui commencé à transpirer.

Rien n'avait provoqué un tel effet puissant. Il devait y'avoir une raison de sa faible défense. Chaque fois il se sentait plus confus et coupable. Il souhaité que, pour une fois toute cette mer de confusion soit précise dans son esprit et de clarifier les idées de sa tête. Il comprit qu'il était injuste avec Ondine, mais il ne savait quoi faire, devait il continuer à se défendre comme s'il s'agissait comme un terrible et pauvre monstre mythologique.

La sonnerie du téléphone l'interrompit pour le ramener à la réalité.

-Allo?

–_Salut chéri_!-Dit une voix joyeuse de l'autre côté.

Sacha pris plusieurs secondes pour se remettre de la surprise-Aleesha...

-_Bonjour __mon __amour! Je te surprends, pas vrai _?

Il observa la photo qu'il avait dans ses mains.-Bien sûr, ma belle. Je compte les jours pour ton retour.  
>Il y'eu un rire coquet-Tu me manque mon chéri. Seulement trois semaines et nous serons de nouveau ensemble.<p>

-Génial.

-_Tu as l'air fatigué, que fais-tu_?

Il répondu avec une certaine trivialité. Il posa la photo sur la table et se leva. Nerveusement il sorti de la chambre-Ma belle.-Il réprima un soupir inquiet et se prépara a posé la question que le tourmenté depuis qu'elle était partie.-Chérie... Es que tu es enceinte?

Pour l'instant, de l'autre côté il n'y eu qu'un silence…


	15. Chapitre 15 : Ange sans ailes

Chapitre 15: Ange sans ailes 

Encore et encore elle se demanda ce qu'elle allait faire si ses soupçons étaient vrais. Que faire avec un nouveau bébé? Elle se rappela comme elle avait souffert lorsque Soleil était né. A 18 ans, un amour contrarié, une carrière ruinée, une vie détruite et elle ne savait rien à propos des bébés. Elle avait versé beaucoup de larmes avec Soleil demandant pardon de ne pas être une bonne mère. Elle se sentait si frustré, tellement impuissante...

Mais elle avait quand même réussi à aller de l'avant. Elle l'avait fait pour sa fille. Voyager dans un nouveau pays pour compléter ses études, donné une enfance à la petite fille dans un lieu d'art et de beauté comme Paris, où elle avait trouvé du travail dans ce qu'elle aimait le plus, et où elle avait atteint le sommet que par ses propres moyens.

Ondine ferma les yeux, et laissa échapper de nouvelles larmes.

Maintenant, tout était si confus. Tellement différent. Il est vrai qu'il avait déjà des connaissances sur le sujet de la maternité, elle avait un emploi stable, une bonne base économique et un appartement énorme... mais la situation la terrifiée.

Elle leva les mains et se cacha le visage avec. Elle ne supportait pas les pleurs. Ses épaules se contractèrent à plusieurs reprises comme les milliers de pensées qui traversaient sa tête comme des étoiles filantes. _Qu'es ce que je vais faire?_

Elle appuya son menton sur ses mains mouillées en prenant de l'air. Ses yeux verts regardaient entre ses cils humides. Sa forte personnalité avait pris le contrôle une fois de plus. Comme une boussole qui indiquait dans quelle direction aller.

Ondine savait que cette fois il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière.

...:-:...

-_Vous êtes enceinte félicitation... _

Ondine marchait sur le trottoir se rappelant les paroles du médecin. Elle était souriante et ses bras entourèrent son ventre. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel bleu et poussa un long soupir.

-_Alors vous êtes heureuse, Ondine? Vous allez avoir un bébé..._ Ses mains caressaient son ventre comme un réflexe. Celui-ci encore plat, mais elle sourit, en quelques mois, elle savait que son volume augmenterait et qu'il mettrait tout le monde au courant de son état.

Inconsciemment, son cerveau continua d'examiner ce qui c'était passé comme s'il s'agissait d'une cassette audio.

_-Mais vous devez être très prudente_.

_-Pourquoi?_

-_Vous avez eu un risque de grossesse avec Soleil, je crois_.

_-Oui..._

-_Ce bébé pourrait apporter les mêmes complications. Pour le moment je ne vois pas quelque chose d'inhabituel ou inquiétant, mais vous devez être très prudente les premiers mois, d'accord?_

-_Oui…_

Elle s'assit sur un banc profitant de l'instant présent.

Le chaud soleil d'automne la baignée avec ses rayons d'or en lui offrant une chaleur printanière qui semblait être juste pour elle. Ondine se mit à rire gaiement, le son de sa voix flottait comme une brise d'été entre les sons d'autres personnes. Il ya longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas tant ri. Elle ferma les yeux pour s'accrocher à elle. Elle se sentait heureuse.

Mais son esprit ne cessait de répéter la même phrase.

-_Vous devez être très prudente..._

La même phrase.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas.

...:-:...

-_Que vais je faire en si Aleesha est enceinte ?_ Encore et encore, cette question lui traversait l'esprit.

Maintenant, ce n'était plus une idée mais un fait probable.

Sacha appuya son front contre la vitre. La fenêtre de son appartement donnait sur la rue, mais il ne regardait pas les gens qui passaient.

-_Mais à quoi je pensais pour me laisser emporter par un fantasme stupide...-_Il ferma les yeux_-Et on ne c'est pas protégé... Mais à quoi je pensais...?_ Il soupira. Inquiet, préoccupé. Inconsciemment, il serra les poings. Sa faisait maintenant assez longtemps pour pouvoir savoir si Aleesha était enceinte ou pas, toutefois, elle avait trouvée une excuse, et avait réussi à éviter la question.

Sacha ne tenait qu'à un fil.

-_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant la grossesse _- Son esprit revint dans le ring avec la même question.-_Pour passer le reste de ma vie avec une femme que je n'aime pas et que je n'aimerais jamais? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir tenir… ?_ -_Pour un enfant on est capable de faire l'impossible et plus encore.._.-Lui avait dit à sa mère plus d'une fois.

-Tu as raison maman droit.-Marmonna il a voix haute, terminant sa conversation avec lui-même.-Pour un enfant je pourrais tout sacrifier...

...:-:...

Ondine ajusta le vêtement en coton contre son corps. De profil face au miroir, elle observait attentivement son aspect. Elle ajusta encore le vêtement. Voilà! Une mince, courbe un trait fin.

Presque imperceptible à l'œil. La preuve qu'il y avait un être formé à l'intérieur. Ondine sourit et enleva le tissu. Avec les vêtements qu'elle portait, sa grossesse passée inaperçue... Oui, en la voyant ainsi, personne ne dirait qu'elle était dans cet «état». Elle sourit, pour l'instant c'était un secret.

Elle s'assit sur le lit et a plaça ses chaussures. Rapidement elle prévue ce qu'elle ferait pour la journée. Elle avait du travail en retard, ce qui l'occupera toute la semaine.

_-Je ferais mieux de me mettre au travail, je dois aussi aller au bureau si je veux annoncer la nouvelles de la grossesse à Charie._

Elle prit la moitié des dossiers, un stylo, une feuille blanche et son PC. Elle mit tout sur la table quand elle sentit un malaise. Elle se pencha sur le bord avec les deux mains et attendu le passage des étourdissements.

Mais cela ne partait pas... Elle agita la main pour saisir la chaise à quelques mètres, quand elle perdu son équilibre. Tout autour d'elle devenu noir et quelques instants plus tard elle gisait inconsciente sur le sol.

...:-:...

Quelqu'un frottait quelque chose de frais sur sa joue. Elle bougea de quelques millimètres.

-Ondy...?

La voix semblait loin ...

-Ondy? Tu m'entends?

Sa conscience retourna à son esprit. Elle se rappela de son travail, des étourdissements et, de son malaise.

– Daisy... ?- Murmura-elle à voix basse, en ouvrant les yeux.

Sa sœur aînée était assise à côté d'elle dans son lit.

-Que fais-tu ici?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Je suis venu chercher des vêtements chauds pour enfant, j'ai appelé au téléphone et tu n'as pas répondue…-Elle s'arrêta, et fronça les sourcils.-Quand je suis arrivée tu étais sur le sol…

-Ah oui, un vertige…

-Qu'es ce qui ce passe, sœurette ?

-Rien ... une chute de tension... tu le sais, j'ai en ai toujours une dans l'année...

-Tu ne fais jamais une chute de tension à ce moment de l'année.-Déclara Daisy, fronçant les sourcils.-Tu me cache quelque chose ?

-Rien.

- Mais...

-Daisy c'est normal. N'importe qui peut avoir des vertiges-Elle se leva sans difficulté.-J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire...

-Très bien -Elle se leva également. Elle prit une petite veste rose et un bonnet de la même couleur. Elle les plaça sous son bras.-Jared et moi emmenons Soly et Ian au cinéma, puis on va au McDonalds tu nous donne ta permission?

Ondine hocha la tête.-C'était une idée de ton copain ou la tienne?  
>Daisy soupira- Jared adore les enfants, et a longtemps voulu les emmener passer la soirée avec nous ... Lily nous a demandé d'emmener aussi Ian.<p>

- Hum…

-On ne reviendra pas tard, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Très bien, n'oublie pas que nous sommes en période de classe et Soleil dois aller demain au jardin d'enfant.

-Oui.

Ondine s'assit et ouvrit son pc. Elle se tourna vers sa sœur qui était encore debout la regardant-Il ya quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Daisy secoua la tête et sourit: -Non, rien. A plus Ondy.

Elle regarda l'écran.-A plus.

...:-:...

Il agita le verre regardant le liquide sombre à la lumière. Il finit son verre. Sa langue s'incendia et sa gorge aussi. Il saisit la bouteille et se resservie.

Dans ces dernières semaines il avait conclut qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose pour garder son esprit occupé afin de ne pas tomber dans la tentation de l'appeler.

Nuit après nuit il essayait de ne pas penser, mais son cerveau était trop rapide et montrait en liberté ces images dans sa tête tourner en l'affolant.

Il vida un autre verre sans hésitation. Maintenant, il ne buvait que de l'eau.

Il se sentait encore coupable de ce qui s'était passé. Les jours passer et le remords était encore plus élevé. Quelque chose lui ordonné de rester loin d'Ondine à tout prix. La voir voulait dire lui parler, exposer ses sentiments confus encore. Et il ne voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas. Elle savait déjà qu'il était vulnérable. Et qu'elle pouvait le faire souffrir à son tour.

C'est la femme qui pourrait le briser comme un morceau de verre fragile. Et elle l'avait déjà fait une fois.

C'est pourquoi il crée une barrière autour de son cœur. Au moins, il était assuré de se protéger contre la douleur.

-_Je suis désolé Ondine... Mais c'est ce qu'il ya de meilleur..._

Le lendemain 

- Je vais aller à l'orphelinat.-Déclara Soleil avec détermination dans la cuisine avec son tablier bleu.

–Tu es sure?-Ondine bu une gorgée de bouillon. Dieu merci, c'était quelque chose que son estomac supportait.-Après le jardin d'enfant ?

-Ouais.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène?

- Non! -Répondue la petite fille rapidement. Elle nota la curieuse expression de sa mère en tentant d'expliquer-Tante Violette me prend, maman tu restes ici. Tu dois guérir et rester au chaud a dit le médecin.-Dit Soleil préoccupé.-Elle avait peur quand elle l'entendait vomir le matin et les larmes.

Parfois, elle pensait qu'elle était très malade et elle lui cachait.

-Mais je vais bien ma chérie.

- Non, tu ne l'est pas.-Dit Violette. Elle était appuyée contre la porte avec les bras croisés. Et comme tout le reste de la famille, elle était préoccupée par le changement soudain de la santé de sa sœur.

-Je vais bien.-Dit la jeune fille en balançant les yeux. Cet après-midi elle allait annoncer la nouvelle à tous et demandé que sa patience l'accompagne jusque là.

Puis viendras l'étape la plus difficile, le dire à Sacha. Bien qu'elle hésitait encore à le faire ou pas, mais elle savait que si elle lui disait qu'elle était enceinte, l'origine de Soleil sortirait…

-Je t'attends en bas Princesse.-Violet prit sa veste en cuir et se tourna-A plus Ondy.

La jeune femme fit un geste de la main et se tourna vers sa fille: -Viens ici mon bébé.-Elle mit un bonnet sur la tête et ajusta ses cheveux noirs.-Je pensais...-Dit elle lentement:-Et si nous retournions à Paris?

- A Paris?-Répéta la petite fille avec étonnement.

Ondine hocha la tête. Paris était le seul refuge qu'elle connaissait. Il avait servi pendant des années pour sa fille et qu'elle grandisse comme une personne. Dans cet endroit, elle avait appris ce qu'était la responsabilité et se débrouiller par elle-même. Sa avait été son refuge, et elle savait que le site pourrait accueillir de nouveau le cas échéant si nécessaire.

-Mais maman... Il ya mes tantes ici, et oncle Pierre...-Murmura Soleil-Et tante Melody et tante Duplica, Dawlysh, Avril... mon ami Sacha ...Ils vont me manquer beaucoup. Je ne vais jamais les voir. Paris est loin!

–Oui je sais. Mais c'était juste une idée...-Elle essaya de sourire:-Maintenant, tu ferais mieux d'y aller, tante Violette t'attend.-Elle lui embrassa le front:-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, maman -Elle la serra.-Je donnerais tes salutations à M. Sacha de ta part !

Ondine hocha la tête et regarda Soleil partir. Quand elle était sûre d'être seul caressa son ventre. Elle sourit quand elle chantonnait quelque chose remplissant la même routine lorsque Soleil était bébé. Avec ce geste, elle transmettait a ce petit être combien elle le voulait. Et en dépit des circonstances étranges dans lesquelles il avait été conçu, elle voulait qu'il se sente aimé et protégé.

-_Maman t'aime beaucoup bébé_...-Murmura-t-elle passant une main sur la courbe imperceptible de son estomac.

Elle devenue sérieuse pendant une minute. Si Sacha ne voulait rien à voir avec elle et sa grossesse elle partirait définitivement en France. Oui ... Paris été un bel endroit pour grandir. Ses enfants seraient heureux là-bas... elle oublierait leur père et assumerait sa nouvelle famille. Les trois vivraient ensemble et ne reviendrait jamais.

-_Peut-être que c'était une erreur de revenir_...-Songea elle tristement. Puis elle sourit, étreignant son ventre –_Tu n'es pas une erreur __mon __bébé. Je ferais la même chose encore et encore pour t'avoir…_ Une mélodie venu prendre forme dans sa voix. La berceuse flottait dans l'air comme les battements délicats d'un papillon.

...:-:...

_Ce soir-là:_

-Il ya longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu un conseil de famille.-Dit Pierre, en regardant sa femme et ses sœurs.

-La dernière fois c'était quand Violette à fait…-Commença Lily.

–Tu peux laisser mes erreurs en paix? Comme si tu n'en faisais jamais! -Ajouta Violette offensé et très rouge.

Lily eut un petit rire sarcastique.

–Vous avez fini !-Intervenue Daisy. Elle regarda ses deux sœurs-Personne n'est venu pour discuter des erreurs de Violette.

-Eh bien, puisque notre sœur nous a demandé de venir. Parlons des sienne...

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ondine. Celle-ci souleva ses mains sur la défensive.-Il n'ya aucune erreur dont je veux parler.

-Alors? -Pierre mis ses mains derrière sa tête.

Ondine croisa les jambes et mit son dos droit contre la chaise. Ses yeux balayaient le plafond avec intérêt. Elle soupira et regarda enfin sa famille.-Je vous ai demandé de venir ici pour vous dire...-Elle caressa son ventre-Je...je suis enceinte…

Il y'eu un silence soudain. Pierre fut le premier à rompre le silence avec un rire.

-Quoi? -Demanda Daisy, clignant des yeux comme si elle avait mal entendu.

-Je suis enceinte.

Lily se leva de sa chaise et l'enveloppée dans une étreinte amoureuse. C'était la seule qui avait réussi à faire quelque chose-Félicitations Ondy!

Elle sourit de soulagement. Au moins un membre de sa famille était de son côté.

-Alors ... c'est pourquoi tu étais malade? –Ajouta Violette:-Mais comment ça s'est produit...?

-Belle-sœur, tu ne sais pas comment…

-Pierre! -Dit Ondine en rougissant séparant l'étreinte de sa sœur.

–Alors tu as un petit ami ou quelque chose…-Déclara Daisy.

Lily se mit à rire -Sacha et notre sœur se sont rapprochées.

-Sacha?-Demanda Pierre incrédule.-Il est le père?

-Oui-Ondine caressa son ventre, la seconde qui suivi elle se trouva pris dans les bras de Daisy et puis Violette.

–Je suis contente Ondy ! Tellement contente…

-Un nouveau bébé dans la famille! C'est géniale, pas vrai mes sœur?-Dit Violette en riant.

Après le vacarme initial et les félicitations, les choses revinrent à la normale. Personne ne laissait Ondine faire quelque chose. Assise sur le canapé avec une couverture et des oreillers elle regretté presque d'avoir donné la nouvelles, tout le monde agissait comme si elle était malade et comme une poupée de porcelaine fragile qu'il fallait protégée...

Pierre s'agenouilla devant elle et lui caressa la joue.-Tu ne m'avais pas dit que Sacha et toi étiez de nouveau ensemble.-Il sourit.-C'est parfait pour Soleil et le bébé.

-Il ne le sait pas encore…-Ondine se garda de commenté ce qui c'était passé entre eux. Et en même temps elle éviter de penser à Aleesha et son propre bébé. Sa la faisait se sentir très coupable.

Le garçon réfléchit quelques secondes et dit en se grattant la barbe- C'est curieux que Sacha et toi... bien ... vous avez fait...

- Hé! –Ondine le frappa au bras, rougissante.

Il ricana.-J'allais dire qu'il était très adroit…

Il se garda de dire quelque chose d'autre, les coups de la jeune fille ne semblait pas a ceux d'une dame, et encore moins ceux d'une femme enceinte...

...:-:...

Sacha frappa dans ses mains, marquant la fin de l'entrainement. Les enfants s'approchèrent de lui et dirent au revoir. Il regarda la mer de petites têtes disparaître dans l'un des couloirs. Il était l'heure du gouter.

Il se baissa pour ramasser des choses et les stocker dans le sac à dos quand il entendit des pas léger derrière lui. Son cœur alla à sa gorge quand il pria que ce ne soit pas Ondine. Il se retourna et sa préoccupation disparut derrière un sourire.

-Soleil!-S'écria il:-Il est bon de te voir ici.

La petite pencha la tête, mais sourit:-Bonjour Sacha.

Elle portait son tablier bleu. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle avait l'air d'une fille normale qui va à l'école maternelle.

–Sa fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu ici-Dit-il.

-Maman ne se sentait pas très bien.-Répondit elle dans le même ton inerte.

Sacha nota qu'elle était très sérieuse. Peut-être le bonnet bleue qu'elle portait et qui lui donnait l'air pâle et étrange, été la cause de ce sentiment. Bien qu'il en doutait.

-Ta maman? –Il n'a pas terminé la question, en précisant un geste de courtoisie.

Mais elle semblait prendre un autre point de vue...

- Laisse ma mère en paix.

Sacha ouvert les yeux.-Quoi?

-Laisse ma mère.-Doucement mais fermement elle réaffirma.-Ne t'approche pas d'elle.

-Soly...

-Laisse-la tranquille! –Cria elle enfin, les poings serrés, sa voix tremblait comme si elle allait pleurer.-Maman est malade à cause de toi! Tu l'as rendue malade à en pleuré !

-Soly-Il fit seulement un pas, que la petite recula. C'était un sentiment horrible de voir la peur et le rejet dans ses yeux brillants.

-Je croyais que tu étais mon ami... -Des larmes sortaient de ses petits yeux-Mais toi…Tu voulais juste prendre maman…et l'éloigné de mon papa et de moi...

Sacha l'atteint finalement. Il ouvrit la bouche mais ne savait pas quoi dire. Les mots coincé dans sa gorge:-Je ne...

Soleil se débarrassa de lui. Se battant pour conserver le contenu aqueux de ses pupilles-Maman sera seulement avec mon papa.-Murmura-elle tranquillement, en utilisant la phrase qu'elle avait dit des centaines de fois. Il leva la tête et la regarda. Elle ne cligna pas des yeux quand elle dit le reste -...et tu n'es pas mon papa...

Cela le frappa. Il se frotta les cheveux nerveusement-Soly...

-Tu n'es pas mon père...

-Écoute-moi-Soleil.

-Tu n'es pas mon père! –Cria elle de toutes ses forces -Éloigne-toi de ma mère, rend-toi avec ta petite amie! Laisse-nous tranquilles!

Resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. Regardant la petite fille, comme si il étudié ce qui se passait.

-S'il te plaît Sacha...-Dit-elle doucement, en joignant les mains en signe de supplication, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.-S'il te plaît laisse ma mère, s'il te plaît...

Sacha se sentait encore plus coupable. Jusqu'ou son plan était allé…

Soleil s'essuya les joues et baissa sa tête tristement.

–Désolé...-Dit il de sa place. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher d'elle de peur d'être rejetée.-J'aime beaucoup ta mère, Soleil.-Il se mordu les lèvres, incapable de continuer. Au lieu de clarifier quelque chose il embrouiller davantage les choses.

La petite leva la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle serra les doigts et se tourna en marchant sans un mot. Sacha la regardait tristement. Avril été a la porte et attendait, Soleil ne partit pas.

...: -: ...

Ondine couverts le téléphone quand elle entendue le cri de l'autre côté. Elle rit de bon cœur.  
>-<em>Un bébé<em>! _C'est génial_!-Dit la voix de Melody qui semblait excité et très heureuse - _Je t'ai dit que la question sera résolue, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette vitesse...et encore moins de cette manière..._  
>La rougeur couverte les joues et pour un moment Ondine était contente que Melody ne soit pas là pour la voir.<p>

–_Tu l'as dit à Sacha? Il doit être très excité_... –Dit la voix de la jeune à nouveau par téléphone.

-Je ne lui ai toujours pas dit…

-_Pourquoi? _

-Je ne pouvais pas le faire et... je ne sais pas si je dois...

-_ Est-ce que tu veux que sa fasse comme avec Soleil?_

- Mais Dy! Qu'en est-il d'Aleesha et son bébé? Qu'en est-il de son... son mode de vie?-L'interrompu Ondine-Sacha peut me haïr pour...

-_Il va te détesté si tu continue à lui cacher! Par Dieu, Ondine, cesse d'agir comme une adolescente et d'être effrayé par ce que tu fait_-Dit la voix ferme de Melody la prit par surprise. La jeune fille rougit et baissa les yeux comme si ses sermons venait d'une personne présente-_Il va être très heureux de la nouvelles, croit-moi. Et peut-être que cela t'aidera une fois pour toutes à corriger la situation _-Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes –_Il ya eu de l'amour?_ La question de Melody la rendue triste-Bien sûr, oui... –Dit elle à voix basse:-Tu sais que je l'aime.

-_Et il t'aime aussi à vous, ma chérie. C'est juste que son caractère impulsif l'amène à faire des choses qu'il ne tient pas à faire_... –Elle soupira –_T'inquiète pas, Ondy. Je suis sûr que l'enfant apportera quelque chose de bénéfique pour tout le monde_.

Ondine ferma les yeux confus. Parfois, Melody disait des choses étranges qui se trouvait être très sage dans le temps. Cela pouvait avoir à faire avec ce qui s'est passé avec Sacha et sa disparition après ce qu'ils avaient fait.

–_Tu l'as dit à Soleil _?-La jeune femme revint à la scène avec une autre question.

–Je ne lui ai pas encore dit. Je le dis premier à Sacha…

-_C'est une bonne chose Ondy_! –S'exclama t'elle triomphante -_Et Sacha sera le plus heureux avec ça_! 

Ondine rigola-J'espère que sa se passe ainsi.

–_Sa se passera bien. Mais s'il te plaît prendre soin de toi. Rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit le médecin_.

–Oui.-Elle raccrocha.

...: -: ...

Sans se laisser impressionner il balaya avec sa main l'étagère et jeta tout au sol. Les ornements en porcelaine, des photos, tous les livres sur le plancher.

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il jeta la télécommande par-dessus le lit. Des chaudes larmes coururent sur ses joues. Des larmes de colère et d'impuissance.

Le plan avait été agréable quand il avait fait croire à Ondine, qu'il était encore amoureux d'elle. Le plaisir c'était tourné en délice quand elle cédait à son excellente performance et tomba aveuglément dans son jeu. Et puis est arrivé ce soir-là l'extase dans laquelle elle lui livra ses bras...

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol avec son dos contre le lit. Il se sentait très mal. De toute évidence conscient de ce qui s'était passé et le gâchis que c'était. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras essayant de penser à ce qu'il devait faire.

Et avec plus de calme il savait qu'il pouvait accepter la demande de Soleil et donner un peu de recul en termes de relation avec sa mère. Elles seraient libérées. Ses sentiments continué à ce sujet malgré les larmes amères qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. La petite fille voulait que ses parents soit ensemble et qu'aucun obstacle l'en empêcherai. Il n'était pas si égoïste pour sacrifier le bonheur d'une innocente.

Et si Aleesha était vraiment enceinte il ne voulait pas que son propre enfant subisse les même traumatismes que Soleil de voir ses parents séparer.

Sa décision été prise, et Sacha espérait juste qu'au fil des ans, il puisse voir Ondine sans avoir le sentiment qu'il l'avait perdue pour toute la vie.

...: -: ...

Soleil s'était endormi, épuisé, sur ses genoux.

Le soir, quand elle revint de l'orphelinat elle était toujours la même fille. Excité, elle essayé de dire dans une minute tout ce qu'elle avait fait et a quoi elle avait joué avec les enfants. Mais quand Ondine essaya de l'interroger sur sa conversation avec Sacha, elle fit des monosyllabes nerveuse et incertaine. Elle lui dit qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé parce qu'il était occupé, la directrice l'inspectait pendant l'entrainement, et qu'elle n'avait n'avait pas réussi à parler avec lui. Ondine la cru, d'autre part, la petite ne mentait jamais.

Désormais elle dormait profondément avec sa tête sur ses genoux. Les émotions de la journée l'avaient vaincu de bonne heure, Ondine lui sourit en la voyant rêvé paisiblement. Doucement elle la leva et l'emmena dans sa chambre.

Soleil se cacha sous les couvertures, pris sa poupée et a continué à dormir fatigué.  
>Ondine se retourna et se recroquevilla sur le canapé où elle était avant. Elle posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir et ferma les yeux, en espérant que son futur soit meilleur que son présent instable. Ce qui lui apporterait foi et confiance en elle, parce que, -après beaucoup de réflexion dans le froid...- elle avait décidé de parler de sa grossesse a Sacha, avant de le dire a la petite fille.<p>

Elle bougea les coussins, à la recherche d'une meilleure position pour sa taille. Elle caressa son ventre. Le médecin avait dit qu'elle devait faire attention aux émotions fortes. En ce moment elle était très nerveuse, la tension des problèmes avec Sacha était de plus en plus vulnérable. Les nausées restées sans lui donner de répit et le matin elle se sentait comme si elle vivait dans un rêve constant.

Elle décida que le mieux serait de mentir. Elle se leva avec difficulté et alla dans sa chambre. Elle avait des vertiges et conclu que c'était à cause de la journée difficile qui l'attendait demain. Rien sur les neuf heures de sommeil ne pouvait les faire partir…

Plus détendue elle se mit sous les draps. Elle ferma les paupières et s'endormie rapidement, alors elle comprit combien elle était fatiguée.

...: -: ...

-Maman, maman, réveille-toi!

Ondine ouvert les yeux et immédiatement les referma. Elle se sentait si fatigué comme si elle avait dormie qu'une minute.

- Maman?

Elle ouvrit les yeux avec un effort évident porté sur le visage de sa fille. Elle essaya de sourire-Hey chérie, bonjour.

-Bonjour.

-Que fais-tu de si bonne heure, ma chérie?

-Bonne heure?-Soleil ria:-C'est presque onze heures, maman.

Ondine se frotta les yeux - _Dieu, je suis vraiment fatigué _... –Elle bougea encore endormi, rejeta les couvertures et a commencé à se levé. Tout autour d'elle semblait se déplacer. Elle se retenu plusieurs fois avant de se mettre debout.

Les vertiges avait établi un nouveau record ce matin. Jamais elle ne s'était senti comme ça, une faiblesse physique terrible.

-Tante Violette va venir me chercher dans une demi-heure... - Soleil regarda sa mère qui essayer de faire le petit déjeuner.

- Je sais.-Elle posa la tasse de chocolat en face d'elle. Elle avait demandé la faveur de ses sœurs, pour être tranquille pendant sa grossesse et pour le dire à Sacha.-Tu as préparé tes affaires?

-Ouais.

Ondine soupira de nouveau. Elle se sentait vraiment fatigué...

-Tante Violet est arrivée, maman! -Le cri de la petite fille l'a amenée au sol. Elle s'inclina pendant qu'elle boutonnait son manteau et lui donna un sac plein de jouets.-Soit Sage, Soly.

- Oui, maman.

Elle fit signe à sa sœur en guise de salutation et embrassa la petite fille sur la joue. Si tout se passerait bien, elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle le soir, après avoir parlé à Sacha.

-Sois sage.-Répéta elle.

Soleil sourit, et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

-Bonne chance! –Dit Violet dans un murmure à peine audible et en clignant de l'œil.

Ondine hocha la tête et fit un geste de la main quand les deux partirent.

Midi passa et elle ne mangea rien. Rien que l'idée lui donné des nausées, mais elle devait manger quelque chose. Elle trompa son estomac avec une tasse de thé et quelques biscuits. Normalement, à ce moment elle devait se sentir bien, mais ce jour-là le sentiment de faiblesse ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Elle se rappela les paroles du médecin et décida que, après avoir parlé à Sacha elle se mettrait au lit pour le reste de l'après-midi.

Assise devant le miroir elle regardée les cercles noirs sous ses yeux. Sa peau blanche était extrêmement pâle. Ses lèvres décoloré, sèches.- _Je dois être anémiques_.- Elle ajouta un peu de couleur avec du maquillage. Tout en fixant ses cheveux elle hésiter à aller parler au jeune, étant donné l'état dans le quelle elle était. Mais elle avait pris une résolution. Et elle devait lui dire aujourd'hui.

Debout, elle étudia son profil dans le miroir inquiète. Elle examiner de façon critique son profil. Sa grossesse ne se remarquer pas.

_Comment veux tu ne pas te faire remarqué si tout ce que tu mange tu le vomis _?

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit avec un soupir, levant la fermeture de ses bottes noires. Après un dernier regard sur le miroir, elle se leva puis partie.

...: -: ...

Les pensées dans sa tête étaient si contradictoires que sa l'irriter.

La culpabilité était la pire des voix. Ce sentiment de colère et de frustration face à sa propre personne ne pouvait se taire sans raisonnement cohérent. Il passé la plupart du temps sur la défensive, aéré, avec tout le monde, comme si les gens autour étaient en guerre avec lui.

Il se massa brusquement la tête. Les lèvres pincées. Une voix douce se fit entendre à ses côtés.

-Sacha?

Il serra les dents et se tourna vers elle. C'était la première véritable rencontre avec elle après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Cela ne faisait guère plus d'un mois. Ondine était si spectaculaire comme toujours, mais peut-être un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

–Qu'es ce que tu veux? –Il lui aboya pratiquement. Bien qu'il avait prévu de ne plus la revoir, il était difficile de réaliser cet objectif avec elle devant lui.

Son cerveau lui rappelait sa décision et le fait que c'était une bonne occasion de réaliser son plan, et enfin couper tous les liens qui pourrait l'unir a elle. Il savait aussi que le plus il commencerait rapidement, plus vite se serait la fin.

Ondine fit une grimace au ton de sa voix. Elle essaya de sourire –Comment tu va? Ca fait longtemps…

-Je vais bien.-L'interrompit-il. Il tourna la tête et frappa dans ses mains indiquant au groupe d'enfants qu'ils avaient fini l'entrainement. Ils approchèrent, obéissant et prirent congés.

Elle regardait l'étreinte et dû repousser les larmes qui arrivaient dans ses yeux. C'était la raison pour laquelle Soleil l'aimait tant, il aimait les enfants, et c'était réciproque dans des conditions égales.  
>Des petits s'approchèrent également d'Ondine et la saluèrent poliment, baissant la tête avant de les laissés complètement seul.<p>

Sacha se retourna pour la voir.-Alors, qu'es ce que tu veux ?

Elle se tordit les mains. Elle semblait nerveuse.-J'ai besoin de parler avec toi…

-Quelle coïncidence, moi aussi.

–Et de quoi? -Malgré son sourire, ses yeux semblaient grands et sans défense.

Il détourna les yeux d'Ondine. Sa décision été très clair en dépit des voix contradictoires, et inconstante dans sa tête. Il prit une profonde respiration et laissa sa phrase en finir-Je veux m'excusé pour ce qui s'est passé a l'exposition. C'était une énorme erreur.

-U-une erreur...

-Une énorme erreur.-Il parlé clairement, sans hésitation:-Sa n'aurais jamais dû arrivé, Ondine.  
>-Mais c'est arrivé... -Elle murmura doucement, en le regardant.-Sa s'est passé et tu ne peux pas nier que c'était quelque chose de beau...<p>

Il baissa les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant pas comment répondre à cela.

–Bon et alors? -Ajouta il, en relevant la tête.-Ok, on a fait l'amour, on a passé un bon moment. Fin de l'histoire.

–Tu essaye de me dire que tu regrette... ?-Demanda elle doucement en fermant les yeux comme si elle était très fatiguée.

Sacha la suivi du regard. Ondine le prenait avec beaucoup de calme. Trop calme. Il aurait préféré l'entendre crier, jurer, ainsi il interviendrait sur un terrain familier et sûr. Tellement calme et réservé qu'il ne savait pas comment agir.

–Mais enfin, Ondine. Réfléchis ! Tu as une fille et j'ai une petite amie qui est enceinte.-Dit-il fermement sans pensé qu'on pourrait l'entendre à l'orphelinat-Tu pense que c'est correct? Pense-tu honnêtement que c'est correct?

-Si on a fait l'amour sa ne pouvait pas être mauvais... -Lui dit-elle sincèrement.

Cela ne donnait pas de résultat. Elle avait perdue la bataille et le savait...

- Ecoute! –Il cria sans tabou.-Non, ce n'est pas bien tu as compris? Pas bien! Rien de tout cela n'était bien…

-Sacha...-Ondine le coupa, sourde à ses propos, en plaçant une main sur sa joue avec tendresse.

Il ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir dans les dernières secondes de cette caresse volés, et la voix de Soleil se brisa dans sa tête avec un écho écœurante et infernal pour lui rappeler ce qu'il avait promis et qu'elle n'était pas satisfait. Aveuglé, il la sépara de lui en la prenant par les épaules et la poussa contre le mur sans s'en rendre compte- Tu ne comprends pas? Tu m'as déjà laissé seul une fois.

Mais cette fois, Ondine ne répondue.

Sous ses mains, il sentait la texture gracieuse de ses petits os fragiles. Son corps frêle et chaud. Il fut alarmé de constater sa brusquerie, il la lâcha rapidement reculant de plusieurs pas d'où elle été.

Ondine gardait les yeux fermés en raison de l'impact et sa tête pencha d'un côté encore détachée du mur. C'était comme un morceau de verre sur le point de casser.

Sacha s'approcha de nouveau.

–Tu vas bien? – Demanda-il sans cacher sa préoccupation. Le visage de la jeune fille était très pâle. Il leva la main, mais avaient peur de la posé sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait. L'aurait il poussé ?

Ondine ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes et semblait ne pas respirer. Nerveux, Sacha passa une main dans ses cheveux.

-Ondy ?

Il dit son nom doucement en espérant qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Et elle le fit. Ils étaient humides et très brillant. Inconsciemment elle les referma, puis une fois ouvert, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Elle faisait un effort évident pour les arrêtés.

Il sentit qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Offrir des excuses pour sa brusquerie, mais si il n'avait pas coupé le lien qui les unissait tout serait repartie comme avant.  
>Ondine semblait parfaitement reprendre. Elle commença à marcher vers la porte. Ses pas incertains suggéraient des vertiges. Elle chancela.<p>

–Tu te sens bien? –A ce moment là Sacha était a coté d'elle et la soutenait.

-Laisse moi... -Sa voix sorti fragile et presque dans un souffle a cause du manque d'air…  
>Il recula. La jeune femme s'en alla et bientôt disparue.<p>

...: -: ...

-Q-quoi... ?

La question posée dans l'incrédulité était parfaite avec le jeune homme, les yeux grandement ouverts, il tomba assis sur une chaise avec ses mains en l'air.

–Tu sais Sacha? Tu pourrais presque me faire croire à ton petit jeu. J'ai toujours dit que tu avais plus de compétences comme acteur dramatique que comme maître Pokémon et tu me le confirme…-Melody rie et leva la tête vers le reste de la maison.-Alors, tu as vu Ondine ?

Il la suivi les yeux ouverts et rigide comme une statue.

-Ondine n'est pas prudente pas vrai? Elle est très désobéissante aux ordres du médecin et ...Sacha?-Il était évident qu'il ne faisait pas attention –Sacha ?

Lentement, il leva les yeux –Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît?-Il attendue que sa cousine explose de rire et lui demande si il plaisante, et de lui dire que c'était un idiot-Melody.

-Tu ne le sais pas? -Elle fronça les sourcils.-J'ai pensé qu'a l'heure actuelle tu étais au courant.

Le jeune homme comprit la signification de ces mots qui firent un trou dans sa tête. Lentement, il se tourna- Alors, c'est vrai…

Melody préoccupé se frotta le front. C'était un trait qu'elle avait en commun avec son cousin-Une grossesse de cinq semaines, Sacha. Ondine a dit qu'aujourd'hui elle allait te le dire...

Il s'arrêta choqué -Oh, mon Dieu...

-Et c'est pour cela que j'ai pensé que…

Un terrible sentiment prenait forme dans son estomac -Dieu...

-... Et elle ne se sentait pas bien, tu sais ? Le médecin lui a ordonné de se reposer devant son état fragile, tout coup pourrait...

–Je suis un crétin fini... –Sacha sentit les griffes de la panique l'engloutir. Soudain, il se tenait debout avec sa veste dans ses mains à la recherche des clés de voiture. Un regard d'alarme se dessiné sur ses grands yeux bruns.

-Sacha?-Melody vu sa confusion.

Il se retourna et avec sa main sur la poignée. Celle ci tremblait. Il ne dit pas un mot. Lorsque Melody le vue, il était si pâle comme un linge.

...: -: ...

Daisy ouvert la porte à toute vitesse, et compte tenu de la façon dont ses mains tremblaient, c'était presque un miracle que l'ai fait. Elle mit ses clés dans sa poche. L'appartement était sombre.  
>Les paroles d'Ondine suivaient dans sa tête, malgré le fait qu'il l'a dit d'une voix douce et calme: -Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais passer le reste de l'après-midi dans son lit ...Tu pourrais t'occupée de ma fille pour moi?-Elle ne lui avait pas demandé de venir, ou de se soucié d'elle, mais Daisy ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de le faire en sachant ce que le médecin avait dit pour elle.<p>

A tâtons elle trouva l'interrupteur sur le mur.

–Ondine ?-Elle l'appela dans le couloir sans cacher le ton d'inquiétude dans sa voix.  
>Il n'y eu pas de réponse. Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa sœur et trouva le lit vide et défait, la lampe allumée.<p>

-Ondine?

Elle remarqua le bruit de la douche de la salle de bain-Ondine?

Elle s'approcha. Derrière la porte des sanglots faibles se mêlée avec le bruit de l'eau.

Elle poussa la porte aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient. Sa sœur était assise dans la baignoire.

L'eau chaude tombé sur sa chemise de nuit blanche et été complètement mouillé et collé à son corps. Elle embrassé ses genoux et sous ceux-ci, Daisy fut horrifié par un fil épais et rouge qui été perdue entre le fleuve aqueux qui courrait sous ses pieds.

Ondine leva les yeux et la regarda. Il était impossible de ne pas voir le sang qui sortait de ses jambes.

-Oh mon Dieu... –Chuchota Daisy, couvrant sa bouche avec une main.

Ondine laissa échapper un sanglot. Elle semblait si petite quand elle étreignait ses membres, son visage avait de l'eau douce mêlée à l'eau salée, et ses cheveux mouillés se collaient à son front. Elle ne se sépara pas des yeux de sa sœur, peut-être parce qu'elle sentait que, dans ce moments, la vie qu'elle avait en elle était perdue a jamais…


	16. Chapitre 16 : Culpabilité

Chapitre 16: -Culpabilité

-Sacha, va manger quelque chose...

Le jeune homme ne regarda même pas sa cousine quand il l'entendit parler. Il était assis sur une chaise en plastique orange, sans détaché son regard de ses mains. Il avait les épaules contractées, et son visage semblait beaucoup plus grand qu'il était vraiment. Il avait une épaisse ombre sous ses yeux, et ils étaient rouges et humides suite à de récent pleure.

-Sacha?-Melody mit sa main sur son épaule. Elle était également sérieuse et un peu pâle, mais sa force psychique dépassé de loin celui du garçon à ses côtés. Préoccupée elle s'approcha de lui-Sacha...

Enfin il la regarda, se battant pour que des nouvelles larmes ne lui brûlent pas les yeux.

-Va te reposer, tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier.

-Je n'ai pas faim.-Répondu il rapidement. Sa voix avait été trop lâche.

Melody étouffa un soupir et se tourna vers l'autre côté. A quelque mètre de là étaient Lily et Pierre.

La jeune fille dormait et avait la tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Celui-ci avait une expression imperturbable, attendant avec impatience et la mâchoire tendue. Melody savait qu'il se retenait en sachant que ce n'était pas l'endroit pour une discussion, mais le regard froid qu'il jetait à Sacha montrait qu'il le considéré comme responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Ondine.

-Elle n'est pas encore réveillée?

Melody se tourna en entendant la voix fragile de Sacha. Il était à quelques pas d'elle et parlait au médecin. Ce dernier été vêtu d'une longue robe bleue et d'un masque chirurgical toujours attaché autour de son cou. Il est clair qu'il venait de sortir du bloc.

-Pas encore, elle est encore sous anesthésie.-Déclara le docteur en s'adressant aussi à Pierre et Lily qui étaient arrivés près d'eux.

-L'opération c'est bien fini ?

-Eh bien pas vraiment dans ce terme. La jeune femme à subi un avortement naturel, qui est parfaitement normal en début de grossesse.-Il regarda Sacha pendant qu'il parlait. Peut-être parce qu'il sentait qu'il était le père de l'enfant-La seule chose que nous pouvions faire était de nettoyer l'utérus des restes qu'il pouvait y'avoir, autrement sa aurait été très dangereux.

Le garçon baissa la tête.-Alors, elle à perdu le bébé...?

- Il n'y avait rien à faire, je sincèrement suis désolé M. Ketchum.

Lily pris la parole cette fois.-Ma sœur va bien ?

-Bien sûr que oui, chérie.-Intervenu Pierre en l'embrassant.

-Bien sûr que oui, Madame Harrison.

-Et dans combien de temps elle pourra sortir?-Demanda Melody remarquant le silence tendu.

-Dans cinq jours tout au plus.-Le médecin regarda sa montre en haussant les sourcils: -Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai d'autres patients à soigner, lorsque Mlle Williams se réveilleras je vous préviendrais.

-Merci docteur.

Lily s'approcha de Sacha avec un verre de café, et lui tendit.

–Merci.-Murmura il doucement.

-Sacha je suis désolé, dit-elle avec sympathie-Ondine devait te dire qu'il s'agissait d'une grossesse à risque... Et celle de Soleil aussi.

Il se mordit les lèvres.-Elle ne me l'a pas dit.-Il avait un nœud dans la gorge.-Si j'avais su...

Melody mit sa main sur la sienne.-Cesse de t'accuser, tu n'es pas responsable.

–Melody a raison. Ces choses se produisent des fois. C'est normal.

Il détourna son regard remplit de larmes.-Je-je lui ai dit des choses terribles...-Il passa sa mains dans ses cheveux dans un geste nerveux. Il se souvenait encore et encore comment la manière par laquelle il l'avait par inadvertance poussé contre le mur...Et si c'était ce coup qui lui avait fait perdre le bébé…? Un frisson terrible le parcouru. Il se leva- J'ai besoin de marcher.

Lily le regarda.-Sacha calme toi, Ondine va se rétablir.

-Tu ne comprends pas...

-Sacha.

-Je veux juste être seul !-Cria il sans hésitation. Les deux filles semblaient très impressionnées par sa réaction. Il s'excusa.-Désolé... –Il sécha ses joues et partit dans le long couloir blanc.

-C'est de ma faute ...J'ai était stupide c'est de ma faute-Il laissa échapper un autre sanglot-Je n'aurais pas dû la traitée comme ça...Je n'aurais pas dû…Je n'aurais pas dû… Mais les pensées qu'il avait ne remédiaient à rien. Les dégâts été réels et le bébé été perdu... Il ferma les yeux fermement, en expulsant de plus en plus de larmes.

Toute sa douleur venait d'une seule cause. Lui et sa vengeance stupide. Lui et son orgueil blessé.

Mais le coût de sa dignité avait été trop élevé et avait presque prit la vie d'Ondine avec.

Il se laissa tomber contre le mur et s'effondra dans d'autres pleurs incontrôlables. L'idée de perdre Ondine l'avait visiblement secoué. Qu'est-ce qui serait arrivé si Daisy ne l'avait pas trouvée dans la baignoire? Qu'en aurait-il été de Soleil, sans sa mère et son père pour la prendre en charge? Que serait sa vie...?

-Sacha.

Il leva les yeux pour découvrir le visage de Pierre. C'était la première fois Qu'il le voyait depuis des années. Ayant perdu le contact avec Ondine, ils c'étaient écrit avec une certaine fréquence, puis ce devenu instable puis nulle.

Avec un geste maladroit il essuya l'humidité de ses yeux, mal à l'aise.-Elle est réveiller?

-Non.-Pierre avait un aspect sérieux et froid-Daisy est toujours avec elle.

Sacha hocha la tête et garda le silence attendant le sermon de son ami.

-Alors vous êtes de nouveau ensemble.-Ce n'était pas une question mais une déclaration.

-Quelque chose comme ça...

-Mais j'ai entendu que tu avais une petite amie.-Répondit il lentement -Ou je me trompe?

Sacha se mordit les lèvres en l'ignorant et ignorant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.-C-c'est vrai... Mais Aleesha et moi...

–Tu as quelque chose à voir ?-L'interrompit il.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas.-Comment?

-Ici.-Il déploya ses mains en indiquant l'hôpital-Tu as quelque chose à voir avec ce qui c'est passé ?

Sacha se tut. Quelques sons traversèrent sa gorge.

- Eh bien?

-Il me semble que tu ne me connais pas...Je ne serais pas capable de lui faire du mal, Pierre.

–Je te connaissait.-Répliqua il:-Mais au fil des années, j'ai remarqué que je reconnaissais le mec froid qui apparaissait dans des magazines et des revues, montrant les quatre coins de sa nouvelle vie et de l'utilisation étourdie qu'il faisait d'elle, photographié avec autant de femmes qui existe...-Il secoua la tête.-Le garçon que je connaissais faisait passé la vie de ses amis avant la sienne. Il se souciait des autres avant lui, pour faire en sorte que tout le monde autour de lui soit aussi heureux que lui. Comment ne pas se méfier de toi quand tu as changé du jour au lendemain ?

Des larmes de culpabilité coulaient sur son visage. Il ne fit aucun geste pour les séché-Si j'essayais de m'expliquer tu ne me croirais pas. Mais je suis toujours le même... -Dit lentement Sacha: -Et jamais, jamais je ne pourrais faire du mal à Ondine. Je l'aime, Pierre...

Des pas se firent entendre. Ils se retournèrent tout les deux. Lily les regardait curieusement.

-Il se passe quelque chose?

Elle hocha la tête-Daisy demande que tu prennes le relais.-Murmura elle avec un léger sourire malgré sa tristesse.-Elle veut se reposer et se changer.

Sacha essuya ses joues-Tu est sure qu'elle veut que…

-Oui.-Dit-elle en lui caressant la joue-Elle à plus besoin de toi que de nous...

…..

Il avait oublié son air vulnérable quand elle dormait. Son visage était plus enfantin et innocent entre les fils de feu qui couvrait l'oreiller. Seuls ses joues pâles et la torsion de la bouche indiquée une possible souffrance sous le masque a oxygène.

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, Sacha s'assis sur la chaise que Daisy avait laissé vide. Il y avait trop de silence dans cette pièce, pas même la respiration d'Ondine se faisait entendre. Il se pencha et fit courir ses doigts distraitement à travers l'ouverture du drap qui révélé une partie de son bras nu. Il observa ses yeux, en espérant que ceux-ci s'ouvre devant son geste. Sa peau était incroyablement douce au toucher de ses doigts.

-Désolé Ondy... -Lui dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible avant de rejoindre sa main dans la sienne-Je n'ai jamais voulu que cela arrive à notre bébé...

Elle se déplaça émettant un faible gémissement. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de finalement les ouvrir.

–Tu te réveille.-Lui dit il en souriant.

Ondine le regarda pendant quelques secondes. La couleur de ses yeux était comme la neige froide bleue.

-Ondine?

Elle glissa ses yeux à leurs mains jointes et rapidement la retira. A nouveau il la fixa, et Sacha remarqua une légère ride sur son front.

Il y'eu un silence tendu.

–Tu te sens mieux?- Demanda il doucement. Son bras était à quelque millimètre de ses doigts, mais il avait peur de la toucher.

Ondine ne répondu pas, et si elle voulait le faire, le masque à oxygène l'en empêché. Toutefois, elle réussi à bouger la tête et d'adoucir ses traits comme une façon de dire qu'elle était OK.  
>Ses yeux étaient solidement fixes, et statique comme la neige.<p>

Sacha regarda vers le bas dans un sentiment d'agonie. Il tendit la main, elle était terrorisée jusqu'à ce qu'il sonna, appelant le médecin.

Quand l'infirmière arriva, il était debout près de la porte et avait les yeux fixés sur le sol en céramique, il pouvait sentir le regard froid de la jeune fille. Ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui.

-Ondine vous êtes déjà réveillé.-Dit l'infirmière souriante à cela.-Permettez-moi de t'enlever ceci.  
>Sacha remarqua qu'elle lui enlevait son masque à oxygène.<p>

-Comment vous sentez-vous?-Le médecin se tenait devant elle avec ses mains dans ses poches.

Ondine n'a pas répondu et détourna les yeux à nouveau vers Sacha.

- Hein?- Le médecin le regarda. Il leva un sourcil-M. Ketchum, pouvez-vous attendre à l'extérieur s'il vous plaît?

Il se décolla du mur décidé à faire un pas vers eux. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais il s'arrêta. Il baissa la tête dans la frustration, et jeta un œil sur le visage impassible de la jeune et se tourna.

…..

-Tu nous as fait beaucoup peur.

-Désolé, Melody. Je ne pensais pas que tout le monde serait troublé.

Elle cligna des yeux confus-Tu le dis avec tant de naturel…

Ondine soupira, se penchant sur l'oreiller.-C'était annoncé.-Elle détourna rapidement les yeux.-Le médecin m'avait prévenu. Je n'ai pas fait assez attention…

- Nous avons eu tellement peur. Daisy était terrifiée, sans parler de Sacha...

Ondine regarda son amie- Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Je…

-Je suppose que je devrais me sentir soulagé.

Melody fronça les sourcils-Sacha le prend de la pire façon...

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, il vient d'être libéré d'une obligation.

-Il était heureux avec la nouvelle, Ondy. Maintenant il est détruit…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Dieu, Ondine ! Quel est le problème avec toi? Tu agis comme si rien ne t'importait !

-Je suis fatigué, Dy. Juste fatigué...-Dit-elle lentement, fermant les yeux-...Et je viens d'avoir un avortement...

Melody se pencha vers son amie avec inquiétude.-Ondine ce n'est pas ta faute ce qui s'est passé...

-Je ne veux pas en parler.-Répondit elle en détournant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas remarqué, mais ses doigts étaient blancs et saisissait avec fermeté le drap.

La jeune femme brune la regarda en silence. Avec tristesse. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit et tira une mèche orange de son visage.

-Ondine, s'il te plaît...Tu devrais essayer de surmonter et de...

-Je vais bien.-L'interrompit-elle.

Melody regarda en bas et mentalement lui demanda pardon de demander ceci.-Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis à Sacha ?

-Il ne voulait rien savoir.-Sa voix était monotone. Elle fixait le papier peint bleue de l'hôpital.

–Tu te trompe. Sacha était très excité quand je lui ai dit, bien qu'il fût en état de choc pendant vingt minutes.-Elle sourit un peu voyant qu'Ondine l'écoutait avec attention -Alors, pourquoi tu ne lui a pas dis? Tu avais promis de le faire.

-J'ai dit que je ne veux pas en parler, et depuis quelques jours, ton cousin est un parfait inconnu.

-Quoi? –Les yeux de Melody s'élargirent-Mais pourquoi?

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille aux cheveux roses fit son apparition.

- Que se passe-t-il Lily?

-Désolé sœurette, mais le médecin vient de dire que tu avais besoin de repos.

-Mais nous parlons.-Expliqua Ondine-Je me sens bien.

-Lily à raison.-Déclara Melody debout-On à tout le temps de parler. Tu ferais mieux de dormir un peu.

-Eh... Melody.-Lily la regarda dubitative, puis elle se tourna vers sa sœur.-Sacha voudrait passer quelques minutes...

L'expression d'Ondine devenu sérieuse-Non. Je ne veux pas le voir.

- Mais Ondy, le pauvre garçon est dans un état déplorable...

-J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas le voir.

Lily se tourna vers Melody cherchant de l'aide, mais elle eu seulement un signe d'elle.

–Repose toi Ondy.-Déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux rose avec le désire de ne pas insister sur la question du garçon.

Ondine les regarda quitter la salle, et resta pendant plusieurs secondes avec un œil sur tout. Ses yeux devenus plus grands et humides. Enfin, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand elle se fit à l'idée, de trouver en réalité son estomac vide.

….

C'était le troisième jour de vigilance. La troisième fois ou il était allé à l'hôpital sans voir Ondine. Bien que se soit elle qui ne voulait pas le voir, il ne pouvait pas cesser d'insister. Il avait besoin de la voir, de satisfaire ses propres yeux pour savoir si elle allait bien au lieu des paroles de sa cousine ou une de ses sœurs. Non Sacha voulait confirmer en personne, entendre de sa bouche qu'elle allait bien.

Peut-être que sa atténuerai un peu l'énorme fardeau de culpabilité qu'il avait sur ses épaules.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil. Les muscles de son dos était tendu et douloureux d'avoir passé deux nuits dans une position inconfortable, dormant sur des chaises en plastique dur. Il massa son visage encore confrontées au manque de sommeil. Il étouffa un bâillement.

-Que fais-tu ici?

Sacha se redressa tout à coup quand il entendu la voix incomparable. Ondine se tenait debout devant lui, seule. Sérieuse, belle et fragile. Elle portait un jean, des pantoufles, un sweat noir épais, qui accentué la pâleur de son visage et elle avait ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

–Et toi que fais tu debout ?-Demanda il alarmé. Peut-être qu'elle était devenue folle? Elle était encore sous traitement !

-Pourquoi es-tu encore ici?

Sacha fronça les sourcils. Il ignora sa question et fit un pas vers elle -Où est le docteur?

- Et où sont Melody et les autres quand j'ai besoin d'elles ? Ondine le regardait. Ses yeux, jeter une lueur bleu mystérieuse. Geler comme la neige.

-...Tu devrais être au lit.-Il leva les mains et les plaça sur ses épaules-Tu pourrait faire une rechute.

Elle recula en le rejetant-Ne me touche pas.

Sacha se tenait debout, les mains en l'air, puis regarda en bas et les mit dans sa poche de pantalon.

Le silence devint inconfortable.

-T-tu te sens mieux...?-Demanda il dans l'espoir qu'elle se calme un peu.

–Non.-Elle croisa les bras avec la même attitude d'indifférence.-Je viens de perdre un bébé. Pense-tu que je peux bien me sentir?

Il regarda Ondine tristement-Ondy…-Murmura il doucement-Je suis désolé ... je n'aurais jamais voulu que notre...

-MON bébé !-L'interrompit elle.-C'était mon enfant, mon bébé. Tes paroles au sujet de nous ont été très claires à l'orphelinat, monsieur.

-Je ne savais pas, par Dieu -Répondit-il.-Je ne savais pas que tu étais enceinte! J'essayais simplement de remplir ce que Soleil m'avait demandé…

Les yeux d'Ondine brillaient, résultat d'une émotion qu'elle ne pouvait pas identifier. La peur?

-Ne met pas Soleil au milieu.-Elle serra les lèvres-Elle n'a pas besoin de toi... On ne veut rien de toi…

-Mais...

-Tout est plus que clair entre nous. De un... -Elle leva l'index mettant l'accent sur ce qu'elle disait.-Tu regrette ce qui s'est passé à l'exposition. De deux, tu as une petite amie et elle est enceinte. Conclusion, j'ai perdu ce bébé et c'est un grand soulagement pour toi. Tu es libéré de toute responsabilité en tant que père et d'avoir à voir le visage de l'enfant et de te rappeler la bêtise que tu as faite de coucher avec moi et...

–Arrête Ondine! Arrête! – Cria-il effrayé de ce qu'elle disait. Il l'attrapa par les épaules. Son corps était si fragile, si délicat, qu'il était au courant qu'il pouvait la blessé avec toute action qu'il ferait.

Mais ses yeux étaient troubles, orageux. Ils démontrés une volonté de fer et une haine terrible en augmentation-Désolé... –Murmura il encore.

Sans hésiter Ondine recula rompant le contact.

–Je ne veux pas de tes excuses.-A t'elle ajoutée-Au bout du compte ce que tu as dit était vrai. Tu vas avoir ton enfant bientôt et moi j'ai ma vie avec Soleil.

Il l'écoutait les yeux ouverts. Pourquoi ne se sentait t'il pas soulagé à ses paroles, c'était les même qu'il avait crié à l'orphelinat quelques jours auparavant en espérant qu'elle comprenne.

-Je t'en supplie, part.

-Ondy, s'il te plaît...

-Il n'y a rien de plus a dire.-Elle se tourna, concluant ainsi la conversation.

-Mais tu as dit que tu m'aimais!-Cria il dans son dos dans une mesure désespérée qu'il lui venu pour qu'elle ne parte pas.

Et celle-ci s'arrêta comme il l'espérait. Elle tourna la tête presque violemment au premier signe d'une véritable émotion qui traverser son visage pâle.

-Si tu conserve encore un minimum de dignité, tu éviteras de mentionner ces mots... –Déclara elle dans un ton inerte.

-Et je t'aime aussi…-L'espoir de son approche lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait réussi à briser ce masque d'indifférence froide.-Je t'aime...

Ondine ferma les yeux quand elle entendu cette l'ardeur familière pour retenir des larmes. Sacha avait profité de son hésitation pour se placer en face d'elle et la regarder avec ses beaux yeux bruns.

Son regard était doux et suppliant. Il l'invita à lire dans le sien, de se rappeler le sentiment pur qui les avaient unis enfants et puis jeunes. Il suppliait le pardon et une autre chance tandis que l'espace entre leurs visages diminué.

Furieuse de sa faiblesse et de sa décision comme quoi il avait toujours des sentiments chaleureux envers elle, Ondine croisa son visage avec une claque violente qui laissa sa tête sur le côté.

-Ordure!-Cria elle tandis que des larmes dans ses yeux brillaient de colère et de honte –Tu es un monstre terrible et méprisable, et je ne peux pas croire que j'ai ressenti quelque chose envers toi. Je me sens humilié et trahi d'avoir été aussi stupide ... !-Sa voix devenue instable.-J'ai commis une erreur de te laisser me toucher et même si je peux espérer le pardon pour cette erreur, je ne me pardonnerais jamais de ma naïveté en raison de ma confiance aveugle et de t'avoir aimé !

Sacha était muet avec sa joue brûlante. Ses yeux grands ouverts. Il resta immobile.

Ondine essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main. Furieuse elle se dit que ce serait le dernier spectacle d'émotion qu'il serait autorisé à avoir d'elle. Elle attrapa ses cheveux avec les doigts dans une tentative de se calmer et donna un coup d'œil sur le jeune. Son côté sombre la réjouissait en quelque sorte, apparemment il avait compris ses paroles à la perfection.

Puis elle se tourna pour le quitter, quand la voix masculine retentit clair et derrière son dos.

- Je vais gagner ton pardon.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Et je vais faire en sorte que tu m'aime encore.

Il sentit la colère donné un nouvel élan et elle se pinça les lèvres. Elle ne le regarda pas. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner se plaisir de le voir aussi impressionné que déterminé. Elle marchait lentement.

–Même si sa prendra toute la vie, Ondy. Je te jure, je vais corriger toute mes erreurs.

Mais elle ne voulait pas l'entendre. Elle hâta le pas, touchant à peine le sol avec ses chaussures.

Sacha regarda ses mains et se demanda si en effet c'était lui qui avait parlé avec une telle audace.

Était-ce sa bouche qui avait statué un discours qui ressemblait plus à un serment? Etait-il possible que pendant ces quatre jours il ait atteint un tel niveau de maturité, de sorte à ce qu'il comprenne ce qu'il devait faire ?

Il leva les yeux. Ondine avait disparu et il se sentait différent. Pour l'instant, il avait la certitude absolue de ce qui s'était passé... et de ce qu'il voulait arriver à faire à partir de maintenant.

Et cela incluait Ondine et Soleil.

Dans sa vie à jamais.

…

Quelques semaines après 

Sacha pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant d'appuyer sur le bouton rond avec sa main libre.

Quelques secondes plus tard il y avait une voix enfantine.

-Qui est là?

–Salut Soly, c'est Sacha. Je…

-Sacha!-La petite fit place avec un faible cri –Tu viens nous rendre visite ?

-Euh ...Oui.

-Génial! -Il y'eu un bruit fort –Entre ! Sacha poussa la porte de l'immeuble et le bruit s'arrêta. Il marchait lentement dans l'allée avec un sentiment de courage qui l'avait amené là rapidement mais qui diminuait. Il soupira tristement pensant qu'il serait mieux de partir et de revenir un autre jour où son humeur serait plus courageuse et audacieuse. Mais quand il essaya de revenir sur ses pas, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvert jetant à terre toute idée de fuir.

–Salut.-Soleil sourit largement quand elle le vu-Entre, entre.-Elle lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la maison.

Sacha remarqua qu'elle n'était pas en colère, et qu'elle n'en ressentait pas non plus et cela semblait vraiment admirable. Il la suivit, se sentant quelque peu embarrassé d'observer les environs. Des murs célestes et une grande baie vitrée où l'on pouvait voir la mer. Des rideaux blancs et des meubles de luxe. Il n'y a pas de doute qu'Ondine avait réussi à l'aménager.

-M. Sacha est là, maman...

La voix de la petite fille le fit avaler plusieurs fois. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon, non moins luxueux que l'autre pièce. Un ensemble parfait de chaises, de plantes et d'un téléviseur.

Ondine était allongée sur le canapé, entourée par des oreillers et recouverte d'une couverture. Il sentit son regard indifférent ce posé sur lui puis sur le pikachu en peluche sous son bras.

–Ondine je ne trouve pas le sucre alors... –La voix d'un homme se fit entendre à l'autre bout.

Sacha se tourna et se trouva face a un homme blond qui avait une tasse de thé à la main, de toute évidence il fut surprit lui aussi.

–C'est pas grave, Thiago. Merci beaucoup.

Il donna l'infusion a la jeune fille, et ensuite se dirigea vers le nouveau venu avec un sourire:-Wow Sacha, sa fait des siècles que je ne t'ai pas vu. Comment tu va ?

Le jeune homme l'étudia en détail avant de répondre -Pas aussi bien que toi, il me semble.

-Hé, merci.

-Je vois que tu ne gaspille pas ton temps et que tu l'utilise plutôt bien…-Sacha secoua la tête et essaya de faire passer sa voix sur un ton non ironique-Tu cours toujours après la même chose ?

-Toujours...

-J'ai peur que tu perdes ton temps.-Déclara il en regardant Ondine, qui tourna vivement la tête – Ce n'est pas une perte totale de temps?

–Tu es le moins bien placé pour en parler, Sacha.-Thiago mit ses mains dans ses poches et aigrement-En outre, la manière dont je perds mon temps libre n'as pas à te préoccupé. Je te suggère de mettre ton nez dans d'autres affaires, tu pourras peut-être trouver des choses intéressantes.

Il sourit tranquillement –T'en est sûr? Il semble que tu n'étais pas au courant des dernières nouvelles...

Cela le mit furieux-Malheureusement…

Ondine se racla la gorge fortement, provoquant les deux hommes à se tourner vers elle-Peut tu me dire ce que tu fais ici, Mr Ketchum ?

C'était une intervention très diplomatique, Soleil regardait la scène avec les yeux grands ouverts.

Sacha se tourna vers elle, ses yeux bleu-vert été plus grand que jamais.

-Ah... oui.-Il se tourna vers la petite fille-Je suis venu apporter ce cadeau pour Soleil.

-C-c'est pour moi... ?

-Oui.

Soleil attrapa le jouet dans ses mains et courut jusqu'à l'endroit où était sa mère-Regarde ce que m'a apporté Sacha, maman! C'est un Pikachu comme il a!

Elle leva la tête- C'était très gentil de ta part, mais...

-Je vais le mettre dans ma chambre! –Dit Soleil. Elle serra le Pikachu et prit la main de Sacha:-Viens, je vais te montrer ma chambre et tous les Pokémon que mes tantes m'ont offert…

Il se tourna vers Ondine en attente d'approbation, mais elle avait son attention portée sur autre chose, comme si elle était à des kilomètres.

…..

Sacha pris la photo et l'examina.

–C'est maman et moi à Paris.-Déclara Soleil encore accroché à son nouveau jouet.

Ondine paraissait plus jeune, ses cheveux plus courts et sa peau incroyablement bronzé. Soleil avait un an, elle était très petite, ses caractéristiques de bébé était remarquable avec ses joues joufflue et rose. Elle était dans les bras de sa mère et rigolait comme une folle en regardant la caméra (ou celui qui la portait...)

–Tu as était en France.-Murmura Sacha en le cadre la ou il était.

-Oui Monsieur.-Soleil rigola-Maman m'as emmené à Paris dès que je suis née.

Il continua à marcher autour de la salle, et il remarqua une autre photo. Ou plutôt l'homme en noir qui apparaissait aux côtés d'Ondine et de l'enfant.-Qui est ce type?

La petite approcha- C'est tante Jay !

- Quoi?

-Oups... -Elle couvert sa bouche, embarrassé. Elle rit de nouveau-Maman va me gronder si je dis à nouveau ça... Jay est le meilleur ami de maman.

Sacha souleva un sourcil-Un ami, hein?

La personne en question avait de bonnes caractéristiques. La peau claire, yeux bleus et les cheveux noirs. Son large sourire était le même qu'Ondine. Heureux.

–Il est l'ami de maman. Pas comme toi.

Il déposa le cadre avec les autres photos-Soly.

-Il n'a jamais embrassé maman... –Poursuivie la petite fille, avec quelque chose de triste et déçu- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais être mon ami, mais tu veux prendre maman.

- Non, Soly. Non.-Il s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit son petit visage avec ses mains dans un geste identique à celui qu'il utilisait avec Ondine-Non, ma chérie. Pas du tout. Je t'aime beaucoup. Beaucoup plus que ma nièce Aislinn...-Il remarqua la façon dont ses yeux s'adoucirent. Il passa ses mains sur ses épaules-Mais j'aime aussi ta mère Soly. Je… sais que c'est difficile à comprendre, mais... je l'aime beaucoup. Toutes les deux. Et je ne vous séparerais jamais toi et Ondine, chérie. Jamais.

Soleil sourit et s'avança mettant ses petits bras mince autour de son cou-Merci, Sacha. Merci...-Elle le serra encore plus fort-Et pardonne-moi pour t'avoir crié dessus, l'autre jour... Et, je... j'ai eu tellement peur ...Tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Maman... Sa maladie...

-Tout va bien.-Murmura-il doucement-Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait.

–Tu me pardonne? –Elle redressa sa tête pour le voir. Il y avait des traces de larmes sur ses joues.

-Seulement si tu me pardonne aussi.

-Oui!-Elle sauta et le serra à nouveau avec force.

Sacha sourit, sentant une décharge extraordinaire. Une partie de sa faute semblait s'évaporer comme par magie, après le pardon de Soleil.

- Et merci d'avoir prit soin de maman à l'hôpital... –Ajouta elle dans un murmure à son oreille.

-De rien.

Elle s'écarta de nouveau en le regardant sérieusement.-Tu sais Sacha ? Je voudrais que mon papa soit comme toi…

-Soly...

L'expression de la petite fille était très calme. Les yeux limpides bleu-vert clignaient souriant. Soleil était la même que toujours. Il n'y avait aucune trace de haine ou de colère dans ses yeux.

-Tu n'as pas d'enfants ?

-Non.

Elle était pensive pendant quelques secondes, puis sourit largement comme si elle avait eu une idée.-De toute façon tu vas m'aider à trouver mon père, non?

-Oui, mais tu avais dis…

-Quelque chose s'est passé entre maman et lui... -Sa voix perdu un peu d'enthousiasme-Elle n'a rien dit, mais elle pleure comme avant...

-Oh...

–Tu sais? J'ai une photo de mon papa ici...-Elle se tourna vers le placard blanc située au milieu de la pièce –Tu veux la voir? Je suis sûr que tu va le reconnaitre... si tu as voyagé avec maman, tu dois le connaitre…

–Oui, montre la moi.-Les mots c'étaient presque échappé de sa gorge. Il voulait le voir. Savoir qui été le malheureux qui avait abandonné Ondine et Soleil.

Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée et les regardaient avec intérêt. Elle mit ses mains derrière son dos.

-Qu'es ce que vous faites ?

Sacha fut énormément effrayé en l'entendant. Soleil qui fouillait ses tiroirs à la recherche de quelque chose s'arrêta également.

–Maman, pourquoi tu t'es levé ?-Gronda elle en claquant la porte du placard.

–Tu devrais te reposer, Ondine.-Dit-il en ajoutant ces paroles à celle de la petite fille.

-Je suis juste fatigué de ne rien faire.-Elle entra dans la chambre et se laissa tomber dans le lit. Sacha remarqua qu'elle était pieds nus et portait un pyjama long blanc.

–Et que faites vous ?-Demanda elle.

-Rien.-Dit Soleil rapidement-Je montrais à M. Sacha tout les Pokémon e que nous avons à l'aquarium des tantes, pas vrai ?

–Oui.-Il acquiesça se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas dit la vérité à sa mère.

- Mmmm.

-Où est Thiago?

-Il est... –Ondine leva les genoux et posa son visage sur eux-Il a dit qu'il avait des choses à faire.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules et s'assit près d'elle dans le lit –Tu te sens mieux maman?

–Je t'ai déjà dit que oui, princesse.-Elle se tourna vers elle en souriant, inclinant la tête, puis l'embrassa au front.

Sacha ne savais pas qu'il retenait de l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte brusquement ses poumons. La scène était très douce et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se sentait affecté. Ondine caressait avec une véritable affection les cheveux de l'enfant, comme si elle avait oublié qu'il était là.

-Maintenant M. Ketchum va il me dire pourquoi il est ici... ?

Bon, peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas oubliée qu'il était là…

Il avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas cette formalité-Monsieur ?-Pensa il.-J'avais besoin de parler avec Soleil.

–Je devais aussi lui parler, maman. Je devais présenter des excuses...

- Des excuses? –Demanda elle, avec inquiétude-A lui ?

–Ouais.-La petite fille baissa la tête tristement.

-Dans tous les cas c'est déjà résolus-Déclara Sacha.-Je voulais également savoir comment tu allais.

-Je vais bien, tu ne le vois pas?-Elle releva le menton dans un geste catégoriquement sien.

Il sourit. Cette expression lui rappelait la Ondine têtu et adolescente qu'il connaissait.

-Maman.-Soleil sauta et glissa hors du lit-Je vais regarder la télé.

-Ok.

Elle sourit d'un léger sourire à Sacha et s'enfuit de la salle portant son Pikachu en peluche.

La petite fille lui donna une chance d'être seul avec sa mère? Incroyable...

-Eh bien... -La jeune femme se leva-Sa serait mieux que j'aille la surveillée.

Ondine n'avait apparemment pas la moindre intention de lui parler, et encore moins d'être son hôte.

–A-attends... -Il attrapa son bras au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir.

D'un coup sec elle se libéra- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ignorant son regard assassin, il la prit doucement par les épaules- S'il te plaît assied-toi.

Elle lui permit de s'assoir au bord du lit. Elle s'agenouilla enveloppé dans une couverture.

Sacha regarda le sol pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer à parler-Soleil était à l'orphelinat il ya quelques jours, et entre autres choses elle m'a demandée de rester loin de toi...

Ondine ouvert grand les yeux mais ne dit rien-Ce qui s'est passé ce soir-là... J'essayer... je tentais de répondre à sa demande... Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu... eh bien, que tu étais enceinte. Je sais ... j'ai été très brusque avec toi et... et... je n'aurais pas dû te pousser-Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux à se souvenir:-Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Ondine. Ni toi, ni la petite fille... J'essayer seulement de sortir de cette situation... je ne serais jamais capable de sacrifier le bonheur Soleil pour le mien...

Elle pencha la tête et le regarda-Tout ces mots sont quelques choses que Soleil a dit ?

-Oui.

-Bien, c'était la même chose que tu voulais de toute façon. Te débarrasser de moi et de toute responsabilité.

Sacha soupira fort, en levant les mains dans l'exaspération-Tu m'entends pas ou quoi ?

-J'ai très bien entendu, M. Ketchum.-Elle écarta la couverture et sortit du lit-Je comprends parfaitement tout ce que tu dis, mais ces événements sont du passé. Soleil a bien fait de te dire sa et tu as bien fait de me le dire. Si c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire je te prie de prendre retraite, sa à été une semaine très ennuyeuse pour moi et j'ai besoin de repos. Bon après-midi...

-Ondine... –Sacha lui coupa la route quand était sur le point de passer la porte. Il serra les poings étouffant l'envie d'entourer ses épaules -Pourquoi tu me traite ainsi?

Elle tenait son regard sur lui-Il n'ya aucune raison de rompre les règles, monsieur. En ce qui me concerne, tu es un étranger et je n'ai pas l'habitude de garder un contacte formel avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, écoute ! Tu agis d'une manière très gamine!

Ondine le regarda avant de répondre-Tu as joué avec moi à cause d'un caprice, et tu m'as jeté quand j'ai réussi à répondre à tes besoins... -Elle ferma les yeux-Et c'est moi la gamine ?

Il baissa la tête avalant le gros poids qui traversa sa gorge. Il choisi de ne pas répondre, et marcha devant elle vers la porte.

Il partit.

…..

-Maman?

La voix de la petite fille interrompu ses pensées: -Oui?

-Tu sais que M. Sacha t'aime?

Ondine la regarda.

- Il me l'a dit.-Soleil hésita en voyant son expression.

-Chérie, c'est vrai que tu lui as demandé de rester loin de moi?

-Je... -La petite fille baissa la tête tristement-Je n'aimais pas la façon dont il te regardait... et quand je l'ai vu t'embrasser... Oui, je lui ai dit d'aller avec sa petite amie et de nous laisser tranquilles.

Ondine se tut en soupirant doucement.

-Mais je lui ai offert des excuses, maman.-Continua t'elle en ouvrant ces grands yeux vert-Sacha m'a promis qu'il ne nous séparerait jamais toi et moi.

La jeune femme passa ses doigts le long de ses joues joufflus-Tu aime beaucoup Sacha, pas vrai ?

-Oui, il est très gentil maman-Soleil hocha sérieusement la tête-Il a pris soin de toi quand tu étais a l'hôpital, non? Tante Lily me l'a dit.

-Quelque chose comme ça...

-Pourquoi mon papa ne le fait pas, maman? –Lui demanda elle tout à coup, en la regardant- Pourquoi mon papa ne fait attention comme M. Sacha ?

–Soly… -Elle soupira, fermant les yeux-Il ya plusieurs choses que tu ne comprends pas, l'amour et l'une d'entre eux. Le monde des adultes est très compliqué.

-Mais M. Sacha...

-Tu ne devrais pas croire tout ce qu'il te dit.

-Il t'aime maman, et toi ?

Ondine se sentit rougir.

–Tu l'aime aussi, maman?- La question été posée presque désespérément.

-J-je…

Il aurait était meilleur de donné une fausse réponse. Le visage de la petite fille, était effrayé.

-Non... non ... -Dit Soleil en secouant la tête en arrière –Tu l'aime trop! Tu as oublié mon papa à cause de Sacha! Je ne veux pas et bientôt tu va cesser de m'aimer…

-Soleil!

Mais elle avait déjà disparu dans le couloir, quelques secondes après Ondine entendu un bang venant d'une chambre. Elle posa les coudes sur la table et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Elle se demandait s'il ne serait pas temps de tout clarifier avec Sacha et Soleil...

Elle savait que c'était la solution, mais n'avait pas encore assez de courage pour le faire.

…

Sacha mis la clef dans la serrure et s'arrêta tout surpris. Elle était ouverte. Prudemment, il poussa la porte, prêt à se défendre contre un voleur potentiel.

-Mon amour !

Deux bras minces le saisir, et une paire de lèvres s'appuya sur les sienne dans un baiser d'étouffement.

Il s'écarta comme il pouvait -Aleesha!

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau mais il l'évita, c'est pourquoi ses lèvres rouges se posèrent sur sa joue.

-Que fais-tu ici? Tu ne devais pas revenir avant une semaine…

-Je sais, mon amour. J'ai décidé de revenir plus tôt, car tu me manquais...  
>- Ah-Sacha se sépara de son câlin et enleva son manteau.<p>

–Quelque chose te tracasse?-Dit Aleesha en le suivant au salon.

-Bien sûr que non. C'est juste que... je m'étais habitué à être seul dans l'appartement.

- Je m'en suis rendue compte…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Pas une seule trace de moi dans cette pièce ou autre... -Elle le dévisagea –Qu'es ce que tu as fait avec mes affaires Sacha ?

-Je les ai rangés…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que... -Il se gratta la tête, regardant le carrelage noir avec beaucoup d'intérêt-Parce que je devais faire le nettoyage et...je ne voulais pas que tes photos soit en ruine...

-Et mes vêtements ?

-T-tes vêtements? Eh bien ... je les ai rangés. Tu sais comme je suis négligent avec les vêtements... Rappelle-toi ce qui s'est passé quand tu as acheté ton chemisier blanc et que je l'ai mit avec ma chemise noire dans la machine... -Il sourit:-Eh bien, je ne voulais pas que tu t'engueule avec moi pour une telle erreur.

-Oh, idiot.-Dit Aleesha en le serrant.

-Ma belle... -Sacha déploya ses bras en souriant brièvement-Nous avons besoin de parler.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux-De quoi ?

Il la regarda de façon significative. Son corps été comme toujours, il n'y avait aucun signe de grossesse –Est-tu… ?

Aleesha devina rapidement sa question:-Non.-Soupira elle tristement-Je ne pourrais jamais tomber enceinte.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux blonds été déployé sur ses épaules comme un voile d'or autour de son visage.

Sacha la regarda avec tendresse. Il lui saisit les épaules-Je ne pourrais jamais tomber enceinte… -Un sanglot suivi ses paroles:-Je suis... Je suis stérile...

Les yeux du garçon s'ouvrir dans la stupéfaction. Dans un élan dynamique il l'entoura de ses bras et tira sa tête vers sa poitrine. Il entendait des sanglots étouffés contre son sweat et se sentait désolé pour cette fille qui ne pourrait jamais être mère.

Il ignora la sensation de décharge qui le parcourait. Pour l'instant la tristesse d'Aleesha était très importante.

–Sacha.-Elle leva les yeux pour le voir. Ses lèvres tremblantes laissèrent échappées un autre sanglot-Tu ne va pas me laissé parce que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, pas vrai ?

Il arrêta une larme qui descendait la courbe de sa joue:-Non, chérie. Non...

Elle reposa à nouveau sa tête sur sa poitrine, en soupirant:-Je pensais que tu allais me quitter, mon amour... j'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne veuille plus de moi…

Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos.

-Mais maintenant je sais que tu m'aimes, Sacha... autant que je t'aime.

Le lendemain

Il passa ses mains entre ses cheveux noirs dans un geste d'impatience.

L'arrivée d'Aleesha et la nouvelle de sa stérilité l'avait pris par surprise. La pauvre était tellement brisée qu'il était incapable de lui dire sur quoi il avait médité pendant un certain temps. Mais il allait la laissée.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre avec elle quand ses pensées étaient toujours en vol autour d'une autre personne... Après de nombreux rebondissements, il avait reconnu qu'il aimait Ondine et n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer pendant tout ce temps.

Mais il n'avait pas le cœur de quitter Aleesha dans cette situation, d'abord et avant tout, il était un gentleman et ses manières ne l'autorisés pas à faire battre un cheval mort. Il se demandait combien de temps cela pourrait prendre dans de telles circonstances. Il ne pouvait pas continué à lui mentir le plus naturellement du monde... À un moment il devait couper cette relation.

-Salut.

Sacha se redressa brusquement de sa position. Récemment il déliré facilement, et les enfants se moquaient de lui disant que sa maladresse venait du fait qu'il était follement amoureux…

–Soly.-Il sourit en voyant la petite. Sa faisait longtemps que la petite fille n'était pas venue à l'orphelinat. Depuis le moment où elle avait demandé de rester loin de sa mère-Je suis content de te voir ma chérie.

Elle sourit, serrant son énorme pikachu en peluche. Elle portait un jean, un pull bleu clair et un bonnet sur la tête de la même couleur. Ses boucles couleur ébène tombaient. Elle était adorable.

-Tu es venu seul?

-Maman m'a amené.-Elle devenue sérieuse quelques secondes-Elle doit aller travaillée. Mais tante Dy viendra me chercher...

Sacha leva un sourcil-Tante Dy? Je ne savais pas que la petite fille avait beaucoup d'attachement pour Melody au point de l'appeler sa tante... mais bien sûr! Ondine est elle sont très amie...C'est naturel.-Les actions de la jeune femme rousse l'intriguait. Avec une main il se sépara de Soleil, tandis que l'autre cherché une façon de l'approché... Il se demandait pourquoi.

-Aujourd'hui, tu es très sérieuse.-Dit Sacha doucement, en regardant l'expression froide de la petite. Pour une raison il savait que le changement n'avait rien à voir avec lui-Tu t'es disputé avec quelqu'un?

Elle hocha la tête- J'étais en colère contre maman.

Sacha ouvrit grand les yeux-Avec Ondine? Mais... pourquoi...?

Soleil se mordue ses lèvres et le regarda tristement-Maman n'aimes plus papa... Je crois... Je crois qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre...

Le cœur du jeune homme bâtait la chamade pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ne voulait pas s'accrocher à cet espoir, puis la perdre de nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas résister de penser a elle…

Il vu l'expression mélancolique de la petite-Soly...

Mais l'enfant détacha de faibles sanglots s'accrochant à ses jambes. Il été affecté, puis s'inclina légèrement a sa hauteur et l'embrassa. Préoccupé il la leva en enlevant ses larmes avec sa main.

-Pourquoi pleures-tu, chérie?

-Mes parents ne sont plus ensemble, Sacha... Maman me l'a dit ... Elle a dit que mon papa avait une autre famille et qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec nous... qu'il ne l'aime plus, et elle... -Elle détourna les yeux-Elle t'aime.

Sacha fut choqué -Quoi?

Soleil sécha ses joues et essaya de sourire:-Maman t'aime... –Elle s'inclina légèrement-Alors je suis en colère, mais... Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute... -Elle observa son jouet sur le plancher du côté gauche. Elle se sépara de lui-Pauvre pikachu, je l'ai laissé seul…

Sacha avait la bouche ouverte et ne clignait pas des yeux. Il secoua ses cheveux noirs, sachant qu'il devait changer de sujet avec une grande rapidité et finesse. Et il aurait le temps de penser quoi faire sur ce qu'avait dit la petite fille.

Il toucha la poche de sa veste et son visage s'éclaira se souvenant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui montrer. Quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps gardé pour avoir une chance de lui montrer.

-Hé, j'ai apporté quelque chose pour que tu le voie.

Elle se tourna serrant sa peluche -Quoi?

-Tout d'abord...-Il sourit avec un clin d'œil-Promet moi que tu ne rigoleras pas.

Elle leva sa main faisant un sourire timide:-Je le promets.

Il prit trois photo et les regarda longtemps puis lui donna- C'est ta mère, Pierre et moi pendant notre voyage Pokémon...

Soleil les prit et regarda attentivement. Sacha remarqua que ses yeux s'ouvrirent brillant fébrilement.

–Héhé… je suis bizarre, pas vrai? -Il rougit, se grattant la tête.

Les joues de la petite fille changèrent de couleur. Elle continua sans ôter la vue des images. L'eau verte de ses yeux changés dans une couleur argent bleu. Enfin, elle leva la tête, ses petites lèvres entrouvertes.

-Maintenant j'ai enfin compris beaucoup de choses ...

-Il ya quelque chose qui ne va pas Soly ?

- N-non... –Dit elle à peine dans un murmure.

-_Ses cheveux noirs comme les miens. Les mêmes cils. Beaucoup de gestes similaires ...cette connexion, que j'ai toujours eu avec lui_ ... Mais Sacha s'approcha très inquiet. Alors il pensa que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui montrer les photos à ce moment-là.

-Soly...

Ses petits yeux se fermèrent.

-_Sacha est_...

–Chérie, qu'est ce... -Mais la question coinça dans sa gorge.

Soleil se leva et l'embrassa.

-_Sacha est mon papa_...


	17. Chapitre 17 : Préambule

Chapitre 17: Préambule 

- Soly?-Sacha glissa sa main sur sa petite tête qu'elle cachait sous son épaule-Tu vas bien?

Plusieurs secondes passèrent et il n'obtenait aucune réponse. Préoccupé il se leva, en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras lors de la manœuvre.

-Soleil?

Elle ôta enfin son visage. Il était souriant malgré les larmes furtives sur ses joues déjà humides.

- Tu vas bien?

–Ouais-Elle hocha la tête et tout à coup le serra fort à nouveau contre elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a, chérie ?-Demanda il à nouveau, plus inquiet.

-Rien du tout!

Le garçon leva un sourcil. La jeune fille riait alors qu'elle pleurait à il ya quelques minutes comme si de rien n'était.

Elle leva la main et la posa sur sa joue. Elle fit ensuite glisser ses petits doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

Puis elle toucha ses cheveux. Ses longues boucles soignées. Le sentiment était si semblable...

Elle sourit encore.

Il la laissa faire en silence. Puis lui demanda avec perplexité-Il y'a quelque chose d'étrange avec mes cheveux?

-Non. C'est juste que ... ils sont de la même couleur que moi.

-Les tiens sont plus beau.-Il l'observa en saisissant les photos de sa main libre-Il ya un problème avec ça?

-Je les aime beaucoup.-Soleil sourit:-Je ne peux les garder?

-Tu les veux vraiment?

-Ouais. Je peux?

- Bien sûr !

Soleil regarda les trois jeunes gens qui étaient sur les photos. L'oncle Pierre ressemblait exactement à ça maintenant. Pas de barbe et toujours habiller avec les mêmes couleurs sombres. Sa mère était à côté de lui avec une expression fastidieuse, apparemment fâché que quelqu'un la prenne en photo.

Et elle, remarqua des changements. Ses cheveux était attachés sur le côté avec un élastique rouge, et ses vêtements étaient moins féminin: elle avait un jean bleu et un t-shirt rouge. Sacha était sur l'autre côté. Il riait hystériquement tout en faisant le signe de la victoire avec ses mains. Ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille, beaucoup plus que maintenant. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise de couleur bleu.

Ils avaient l'air très jeune.

Il la posa doucement sur le sol-Tu l'aime ?

–Beaucoup.-Elle observa les deux autres. Ils étaient vêtus de la même façon, mais été dans des endroits différents. Dans la forêt, en face d'une petite maison de campagne. Dans ce dernier elle remarqua que les mains de Sacha et d'Ondine été légèrement entrelacées.

-Maman et toi vous étiez fiancés ?-Demanda elle tout à coup.

Pour son plaisir, Sacha failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive -Quoi?

-Maman et toi étiez fiancés, non ?

-Euh... Euh ... si ... -Il se gratta la tête-Mais c'était quand nous étions petits... enfin, pas exactement petit... mais quand nous étions jeunes... euh, oui jeunes...

Contrairement à ce que Sacha s'attendait, Soleil sourit largement.

- Ah!  
>-De toute manière nous...-Un klaxon coupa ce qu'il allait dire.<p>

-Sa doit être tante Dy.

Les coups de klaxon se répétaient bruyamment.

–Je pense aussi.-Il l'a regarda prendre son petit sac à bandoulière et le mettre exactement comme elle avait l'habitude.

-Je dois y aller, merci pour les photos Sacha !-S'exclama elle en le serrant.

-De rien.-Il sourit en lui rendant son geste-Tu te sens mieux?

-Ouais.-Elle pressa son bras derrière son cou et dit une dernière phrase dans les plis de ses vêtements.

-Et c'est grâce a toi…Papa…

Il ne l'entendit pas.

…..

-Tante Dy? Je peux te poser une question?

Melody arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et se tourna vers la ou venait la petite voix. Soleil se tenait devant elle, les bras croisés derrière le dos et un regard d'anxiété.

-Vas-y, chérie.

-Tante Dy ... -La petite fille pencha la tête comme si elle était prises d'un soudain doute –Es ce que M. Sacha est...

Elle sourit et ferma les yeux pendant une seconde puis les rouvert-Oui.

-Mais ... -Soleil cligna des yeux choqués.

-Oui, Sacha est ton papa.

Les yeux de la petite fille s'ouvrir en grand et humide comme deux gouttes d'eau sur le point de rupture. Elle couvert son visage avec ses mains et se mit à pleurer. Melody inquiète se mit à genoux devant elle, et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

–Soly.-Dit-elle doucement. Ses yeux bleus étaient soucieux en étudiant la réaction de l'enfant.  
>Elle étouffa un sanglot et montra enfin son visage plein de larmes.<p>

-La nouvelle est si terrible?-Demanda Melody doucement en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec anxiété.

Soleil secoua la tête-Je ne pleure pas pour ça…-Elle sourit faiblement, malgré les efforts pour calmer les sanglots-Je pleure de bonheur... parce que j'ai enfin trouvé mon papa... Parce qu'il est le papa le plus beau du monde... ... parce que il est ici…-Elle toucha sa poitrine à deux mains -...C'est quelque chose qui me fait pleurer alors que j'ai envie de rire…

Melody la serra en mettant sa petite tête dans son cou.

-Parce que Sacha est mon papa... –Dit elle à voix basse.

Melody essuyant ses larmes avec ses pouces-Contente ma chérie ?

Elle hocha la tête avec le plus grand des sourire-Je voulais que Sacha soit mon père, tante Dy. Je l'aime beaucoup!

La jeune femme se tut un instant devinant les questions qui ne manquerait pas de bouger dans l'esprit de l'enfant. Elle savait qu'elle devrait agir avec délicatesse, comme si elle avait une bombe dans ses mains. La situation le méritait.

-On garde ce secret?

-Pourquoi? –Les yeux de Soleil tremblait-Il ya un problème sur le fait que Sacha soit mon papa ? Il va faire du mal à maman...? Il va me séparer de…

-Non, non.-Melody la serra tentant de calmer ces craintes-Pas du tout... C'est juste que...

-M. Sacha ne la sait pas, pas vrai?-L'interrompit elle-Maman ne lui a jamais dit...

Melody fut impressionnée. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il y avait beaucoup d'elle-même en cette petite fille. La maturité avec laquelle elle parlait était en effet très avancée pour son âge. Elle hocha la tête doucement, sans enlever ses bras.

-Ondine ne pouvait pas te le dire, Soly...Il c'est passé beaucoup de choses...Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

-Des choses de grand.-Dit elle sérieusement.

-Exactement.

-Mais... -Soleil avait une fois de plus l'air de petite fille qui avait peur-Mais…maman aime Sacha, pas vrai tante Dy? Et elle a toujours dit qu'elle aimée mon papa et c'est pourquoi je suis né...

-C'est vrai, chérie, c'est vrai.-A-t-elle assuré en souriant-Et Sacha aime aussi Ondine.

-O-Ouais...-Elle ouvrait grands ses yeux clairs-Alors ?

-Tu veux que tes parents soient ensemble?

-Ouais, tante Dy. C'est-ce que je désire le plus au le monde.

-Bien-Melody sourit à son courage:-Nous allons tout faire pour qu'ils se remettent ensemble, d'accord... ?

Soleil hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.-D'accord!-Elle l'embrassa-Merci tante Dy !

Elle lui rendue son geste-Ne me remercie pas, ma chérie. C'est-le moins que je puisse faire. Rappele-toi que nous devons garder le secret.

-Ouais ... -La petite fille ferma les yeux avec une dernière larme, mélange de soulagement et de bonheur qui descendu vite sur sa joue rouge.

…

–Je suis contente de te voir ainsi.-Dit Melody en regardant Ondine qui se tenait près de la porte avec Soleil dans ses bras.

-Je me sens bien.-Dit elle en souriant. Elle serra la petite fille contre sa hanche et prit le sac lourd sur son épaule- J'ai du travail en retard et Charie et moi sommes invitée au cocktail de la LIGUE après-demain...-Elle soupira avec impatience-Je déteste ces réunions de protocole.

Melody ri et regarda Soleil-Je pensais que tu étais une dame sociable-Elle cligna de l'œil -Ou c'est parce que Sacha est l'un des sponsors?

Ondine lui donna un sale regard. Elle se racla la gorge:-Je n'aime pas ce genre d'événement.

-Hum...

- Je les considère fastidieux et très ennuyeux. J'ai toujours essayé de me débarrasser d'eux, mais cette fois Charie m'as dit qu'on était obliger d'y aller...puis, les ordres sont des ordres.-Elle regarda la petite tête sur son épaule -Je ferais mieux de rentrer à la maison. Merci d'avoir prit Soly, Melody.

Cette semaine, mes horaires de travail sont un vrai gâchis…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu as besoin appel moi.

-Merci.-Elle l'embrassa sur la joue en faisant l'équilibre entre Soleil et le sac plein de papiers-A plus ma chérie.

–A plus Ondine. Prend soin de toi.

…..

-Maman?

-Mmmm... –Ondine donna un coup d'œil sur sa fille et retourna son attention sur la route.

-Tu peux t'arrêter un moment?

Elle fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude et après s'être placé sur la chaussé elle se retourna.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y'a, princesse ?-Elle ôta sa ceinture et fit la même chose avec elle.

Soleil vu sa mère avec ses grands yeux. Elle s'agenouilla sur le siège en face d'elle.

-Soly...

Elle été très rapide. La petite fille se précipita en avant et la serra, tenant son bras serrés autour de son cou.

-Je t'aime, maman.  
>Ondine fut surprise mais lui rendit son geste-Je t'aime aussi, mon bébé...<p>

Soleil ne dit plus rien. Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et lui sourit.

Deux jours plus tard ... 

Sacha regarda sa montre avec impatience. Il leva les yeux. De plus en plus de gens arrivaient, mais aucune trace de ceux qu'il attendait. Il appuya sur le sol avec sa chaussure.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ya Sacha ?

Il se tourna vers le côté quand il entendu la voix rauque. Un homme de trente ans, le regarda croisant les bras dans un geste drôle. Il était vêtu impeccablement de blanc, si beau comme un marié de mariage. Il sourit et répéta-Quel est le problème? Tu continue à frapper le sol avec ton pieds et sa me gonfle…

-Désolé, Peter –Il remit le revers de sa veste noire pour la centième fois-Je suis un peu nerveux...

-Je m'en suis rendu compte.-Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux flamboyants et rit-Tu attends quelqu'un?

–Non.-Sacha se retourna pour regarder sa montre. Il était formellement habillé: pantalon et veste noir, chemise blanche et cravate noir. Sobre et élégant. Et très attrayant, plusieurs paires d'yeux féminins l'étudiaient avec beaucoup d'intérêt, mais il n'en tenait pas compte.

-Madame Lancaster... Ondine?

La voix de Peter le ramena à la réalité.

Là elle entrait, en marchant avec une belle femme blonde d'âge moyen, vêtue de violet. Elle prit le bras de la jeune femme rousse et la traîna à l'endroit où été Peter.

- Madame, Lancaster...-Dit il en prenant sa fine main ou il y'avait quelque plis de velours pourpre-Bienvenue.

-Peter.-Murmura elle avec un petit accent français, elle le regarda avec ces yeux sombres qui correspondait à ses vêtements –Merci.

Ondine attendue patiemment regardant du coin de l'œil que Sacha venir.

-Petite Ondine ?

Elle leva les yeux avec ennuie- Monsieur Fehling.-Elle tendu la main légèrement agacé-Bonsoir.

Il sourit avec galanterie- C'est une très bonne surprise.-Puis il se tourna vers la femme blonde qui le regardait avec un froncement de sourcil-Je connais cette jeune fille depuis qu'elle est petite Charise-Il regarda Ondine sans lui lâcher la main-Mais elle n'était pas la promesse de la beauté qu'elle est devenue…

-Merci.

-Il suffit de dire la vérité.-Il sourit- Est ce que tu as encore du temps, ma chère ?

-Pas suffisamment... -Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le dire sans montrait le degré d'antipathie qui l'inspirait. Ses souvenirs la renvoyaient à un homme sans scrupules qui ne savait pas mettre des verrous sur un amour d'adolescents qui réclamaient d'être accepter. Il le niait, bien sûr, en donnant des excuses stupides. Mais Ondine savait qu'au fond c'était elle. Elle n'était pas assez bien pour le jeune talent que la ligue avait découvert. Elle aurait été un obstacle dans sa carrière, et prenait soin de lui dire par toutes les manières possibles ...Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de libérer ses doigts.

Peter la regarda avec un regard très suggestif. Sans doute, il aimait ce qu'il voyait.

-Charise Lancaster... -Dit la voix incomparable de Sacha sur le côté.

-M. Ketchum !- La dame mauve l'embrassa maternellement sur la joue-Je suis contente de te voir.

-Charie...-Il observa Peter- J'espère que M. Fehling ne te cause pas de problèmes...

La nommé rigola et en profita pour retiré sa main et la tendre à Sacha.

–Mlle Williams... –Murmura il.

-M. Ketchum.-Ondine secoua la tête presque avec soulagement, ses mèches de cheveux rouges se balançaient à son geste. Elle détestait définitivement Peter de toutes ses forces.

-Je suis heureux que soit venu.-Continua Sacha tenant encore sa petite main quelques secondes avant de finalement la libérer-Peter et moi ne savions pas si vous accepterez l'invitation ou non...

-J'adore ce type d'événement, monsieur. Mais la jeune femme ici présente les déteste... Sa m'a prit du temps pour la convaincre.

- Vraiment? Pourquoi? Les femmes adorent les festivités et ne les détestent pas…

-Ce n'est pas une festivité, Peter.-Rappela Sacha en haïssant le volume de familiarité avec laquelle il parlait à Ondine-_Comment ose-t'il _?-Pensa il- C'est le congrès annuel d'étude Pokémon.

-En effet...-Dit la jeune femme rousse avec un accent d'ennui-Ils parlent pour ne rien dire... Et quand on entend la même chose chaque année, il arrive un moment où on trouve ça ennuyeux...

Sacha ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ce trait de caractère typique-_Toujours aussi impatiente._

-C'est vrai, ma chère, avec ton niveau de connaissance sa devrait être à toi de donner une conférence...

Une rougeur couvrit les joues d'Ondine correspondant à la couleur de sa robe et ses cheveux-Charie, arrête...

La dame sourit satisfaite et attrapa son bras, le tirant le long de sa manche noir qu'il portait.

- Avec votre permission, messieurs, dame, pouvons-nous aller chercher nos places.

-Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas besoin de demander…

Sacha se mordit les lèvres en entendant la réplique évocatrice de Peter. Il couru sur le côté pour céder sa place, tandis que ses yeux suivaient la jeune fille, qui avait l'air magnifique dans sa robe rouge. Il remercia mentalement les basses températures qui l'obligés à porter une veste noir sur ses épaules, de fait qu'il cache les charmes du vêtement légers qui pourraient être laissés à découvert.

Quand elle marchait il observait ses bottes foncées (à talons)... Une autre chose qui le faisait remercier l'hiver.

-Assez impressionnant, non?

Sacha se tourna. Peter lui sourit et reprit sur le côté.

-C'est un charme.-Il baissa la voix:-Je me demande si elle est aussi fougueuse que ses cheveux...

-C'est un commentaire très désagréable.

-Au contraire.-Il croisa les bras en le regardant-Tu devrait me le dire, Sacha. Tu la connais très bien...Elle doit être délicieuse et très passionné...

Il l'écoutait en silence, et Peter ne semblait pas réaliser que le muscle de sa mâchoire se mettait à battre dangereusement. Et encore moins l'expression meurtrière sur son visage.

-Tu pense que je peux avoir une chance ?-Il pencha la tête suite à son monologue-Peut-être que je peux l'emmener dîner après le congrès et si demain elle ne vient pas à temps au bureau, tu sauras qui blâmer...

Sacha serra les poings. L'idée même le rendait malade son estomac se retournait et sa bouche se remplissait avec un liquide amer. Il ferma les yeux étouffant cette sensation et se força à rester calme.

Il ne le permettrait jamais. Non, cette jeune rouquine orageuse de nature hautaine et à la volonté de fer était la sienne. Il s'engueulerait avec elle dans la matinée montrant son tempérament, et dormirait la nuit dans ses bras, ses longs cheveux roux sur les draps.

Dans son lit.

Son lit ...

- ... Ce serait un coup magnifique c'est sur...

-Ce n'est pas ton genre de femme, Peter.

-Je préfère qu'elle me le dise en personne. Ou mieux encore ...qu'elle me le prouve...

Sacha perdu finalement patience-Ne l'approche pas ! Et je vais oublier que tu es mon ami.-Dit il la voix serrer.

Peter lança un éclat de rire pas du tout intimidé- C'est une menace?

-Il s'agit d'un simple avertissement.

L'autre semblait vraiment très amusé par cette situation. Il secoua la tête - Qui savait que, aujourd'hui, on ferait une sorte de duel verbal, pour une femme exquise et désirable dont le passé me semblait qu'elle soit la fille la plus irrévérencieuse et capricieuse que j'ai appris à connaître...

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Peter.

Le nommé lui fit un sourire complice:-Je sais Sacha, je sais. D'après ce que je vois, tu as encore un très grand intérêt pour cette femme et il est de mon devoir de gentleman de te céder la place.

-Quoi? Mais...

-J'étais pas sérieux au sujet d'Ondine...Bon, peut-être que oui, j'espérais ton approbation...-Il se mit à rire-Et comme je ne l'ai pas, je fais un pas de côté.

-C'était... ?

-Oh, ouais. C'était juste une blague.-Il rit de nouveau-Dans le passé, tu étais très possessif envers elle, et je voulais savoir si tu l'étais toujours. Je vois que oui, et laisse-moi te dire que tu as beaucoup de raisons pour avoir ce comportement.

- Quoi?

Le murmure des gens autour d'eux commencé à diminué.

Peter le regarda.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance, Sacha. On dit que le personnage d'Ondine pourrait même effrayer un Leviator. Mais la je parle de Sacha Ketchum, le champions qui ne renonce jamais à un défi...

….

Ondine prit une longue respiration. La nuit était encore jeune et la récente Conférence était au milieu.

Elle été sur l'un des balcons du bâtiment perdu. Admirant la nuit. Sentant le froid réveiller ses sens.

Éclipsant l'ennui qui été sur le point de la faire dormir.

Toujours la même. Elle c'était échappée au milieu de ces collègues ennuyeux, ce qui laissait Charie perplexe et amusé, alors que tout le monde se demandaient pourquoi Mademoiselle Ondine avait disparu en pleine séance. Parfois, elle grondait son comportement enfantin, mais cela faisait partie de son caractère. Apprendre par elle-même, par sa propre expérience. Dieu merci, Charise avait parfaitement compris, en plus d'être sa patronne, elle était son amie et professeur, elle avait une patience infinie et, parfois, presque maternelle.

Ondine laissa échapper un soupir doux et frappa le sol de pierre avec le talon de sa botte.

_-Ecouter le professeur Eve débattre des évolutions d'un ramolos est presque aussi amusant que d'assister à une cérémonie religieuse en latin...-_Elle fit une grimace- _J'y penserais la prochaine fois que je souffrirais d'insomnie_...

Sa propre présence, la mit de bonne humeur. Il pencha la tête et poussa un rire doux.

-Tu t'ennuie?  
>Ondine se leva précipitamment. La voix masculine semblait claire et familière dans son dos. Elle se retourna une fois que la froide indifférence prit le contrôle complet de son expression.<p>

-J'ai déjà dit que ces événements me gonflait.-Dit-elle en croisant les bras. Les courbes généreuses en-dessous de son cou devinrent perceptible-Mais ce geste été pour présenter mon respect à la Ligue et ses administrateurs. Mais si je ne l'étais pas, l'ensemble de la ligue Pokémon pourrait aller en enfer... Je suis juste une biologiste marine et j'ai mon respect pour Charise, et toi bien sûr comme tu es un de mes supérieurs...

Il étouffa un soupir.

–Ondine... –Commença il en douceur.

-M. Ketchum.-Répondit elle.-Tu vas me virer pour m'être évadé de la conférence?

Sacha l'observa, ces yeux immenses à la lumière de la lune avait un éclat opalescent-Non, je ne ferais jamais ça...-Voulait il dire, mais il réussi seulement à bouger la tête en signe de négation.

…

Au fur et à mesure que le professeur Eve parlait avec des terminologies scientifique, il n'avait pas décroché sa vue de la belle rousse. Elle était six chaises plus loin et il la regardait le plus discrètement possible.

Elle griffonnant sur les feuilles, jouant avec son stylo, avec ses doigts. Elle regardait l'horloge, disait des choses tout bas à son voisin, en regardant le plafond, le planché, les gens autour d'elle... En un mot. L'ennuie.

Sacha prenait encore des notes, quand il leva les yeux, Ondine c'était levée de sa chaise et se dirigea comme si de rien était dans le couloir. Le bruit de ses talons attira l'attention de plusieurs curieux.

Il comptait les secondes, et quand il sentit une quantité considérable de temps de sorte qu'ils ne le mettent pas en rapport avec elle, il se leva et la suivit. Il lui fallu un certain temps pour trouver sa place compte tenu du grand lieu ou ils étaient et qu'elle c'était considérablement éloigné. Mais il la trouva. Enfin.

Maintenant il la regarda soupirant de tristesse. Ondine jouait avec une mèche de cheveux emmêlés dans ses doigts. Elle semblait mal à l'aise ou peut-être qu'elle attendait qu'il la laisse seule à nouveau.

Il se rappela ce qu'il avait dans ses mains.

-Café ? –Il tendit le bras offrant petite tasse qui fumait.

–Merci.-Elle prit l'objet et le tenu entre les deux mains pendant quelques secondes avant de le mettre à ses lèvres. Sacha comprit qu'elle avait froid.

Ondine fini de le boire rapidement et avec ses yeux chercha un endroit pour laisser le contenant vide comme un prétexte pour partir après.

–Ondine attend... -Dit le jeune homme à voix basse au courant de ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Je peux te servir à quelque chose? – Demanda-elle dans un ton ironique en s'arrêtant.

Il se mordit les lèvres –On peut parler?

-Si tu veux, monsieur.-Ondine écrasa la tasse de papier avec ses doigts, il la jeta par terre- C'est juste que nous devrions avoir un sujet en commun, et comme on en a pas et je n'ai rien qui puisse nous impliquer...Excuse moi.

-S'il te plaît.-Sacha se mit en face d'elle et bloqua le passage avec son corps- S'il te plaît…

Ondine recula en soupirant d'ennuie.

-Je te demande seulement la possibilité de m'expliquer.

Elle croisa les bras et leva son menton-Parle.

-Je… suis désolé sur ce que j'ai dit l'autre fois au sujet de notre... -Il regarda vers le bas-Aventure...

Ondine se rendu compte qu'il faisait allusion à ce qui c'était passé a l'exposition.

-Eh bien, qui s'en souci? On a eu une relations sexuelles qui était parfaitement normal et courante.-Dit-elle avec insouciance- C'était quelque chose de rapide mais très satisfaisant.

Sacha ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'elle lui disait. Comment pouvait-il se référer au fait avec tant de désinvolture? Elle utilisait ces termes, comme si elle parlait de Pokémon? Non! Peut-être qu'elle ne s'en rappelait pas...? Ses baisers, son odeur ...Comment pouvait elle parler de l'expérience la plus fabuleuse de sa vie? Surtout après avoir murmuré les mots d'amour les plus beau qui pouvait exister ?

–C'était bien... –Murmura il en utilisant le même terme qu'elle avait choisi de se référer à lui cette fatale journée à l'orphelinat.

– Normal !-Répondit-elle avec le même ton de désintérêt.

-Non.

-C'est quelque chose de sordide...

-Non! -S'écria Sacha, en tenant ses épaules avant de le réaliser-Ne dis pas cela. Ce n'était pas sordide, ou sale…

Étonnamment, elle ne bougeait pas pour se détacher.

-Sa a était une expérience fabuleuse... -Lui dit-il lentement-Et tu l'as rendue encore plus belle.

Ondine ne semblait pas émue par ses mots.

-Si j'avais su que tu étais enceinte, je n'aurais pas dis des trucs si terrible…

Elle baissa la tête et sourit.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance.

-Ondine s'il te plaît ... –Il la suppliait presque- S'il te plaît...

Elle leva la tête et le regarda. Rien. Aucun type de sentiments se reflétés ces yeux qui, à la lumière des l'étoiles paraissaient à des émeraudes. Rien que de l'indifférence et du désintérêt.

Sacha remarqua que ses propres yeux étaient humides-Tu as était tant blesser que ça ?

-Si tu veux bien m'excuser... –Ondine se libéra de ses mains, mais il ne lui permit pas. Elle leva les yeux surprise.

Il avait une expression rude et effrontée sur son visage, puis il la plaqua contre son corps brusquement, ce qui força la répression de sa parole pour soutenir sa bouche contre la sienne.

Il demanda expressément ses lèvres avec sa langue pour les séparer, mais au lieu de succomber au baiser comme prévu, Ondine tenta de se séparé. Sacha ressenti son rejet comme un coup physique et redoubla d'efforts pour la mettre en échec. Il serra son bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa avec une faim exigeante rappelant les jours de sa jeunesse quand elle le priait avec embarras et honte de l'embrasser.

Mais maintenant, elle le rejetait de façon permanente, en faisant usage de la rigidité et de la froideur, en gardant ses mains sur les côtés de son corps sans le toucher avec des caresses. Et quelque chose en lui criait, déplorant la perte de sa tendresse et de passion. Faisant appel à toute l'expérience sexuelle acquise dans ces années de folie et de sauvagerie, il ouvra de nouveau la bouche embrassant ses lèvres inertes. Mit en échec, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et la força à le voir. Ses yeux bleus étaient si beaux malgré l'hostilité orageuse.

-Ondy ...-Dit il à voix basse pendant que sa bouche redescendu-Embrasse moi…s'il te plaît...Embrasse moi…

...C'était ses mots désespérés, et pas la séduction de ses mains, qui avait abattu la résistance de la jeune. Les Lèvres d' Ondine s'ouvrir imperceptiblement devant son insistance, l'embrassant de manière candide et sensuelle qu'il avait l'habitude d'aimer. Et elle le faisait encore.

Sacha s'appuya contre le mur et tira son corps contre le sien. Il glissa ses mains sous sa veste en lui caressant le dos, ainsi que sa taille, et ses hanches. Elle s'appuyait contre lui. Puis elle se pencha vers lui dans un doux abandon, offrant sa bouche sans réserve et quand elle lui rendit ses baisers en mettant sa langue sur ses lèvres, Sacha entendu le halètement rauque de sa propre voix et désespérée.

Ondine passa ses mains sur ses épaules et les déplaça sur sa chemise, dénouant sa cravate. Ses lèvres roses se détachèrent des sienne et tombèrent provisoirement. Elle sentait son souffle sur son cou en laissant des traînées de baisers chauds et doux. Sa peau brûlait sous les battements délicats des ses lèvres.

Ensuite, il savait qu'il voulait faire revivre ces moments à jamais.

Ce n'était pas seulement l'attraction, la luxure et le plaisir. Il le savait. Il y avait quelque chose de plus puissant, et se souvenait l'avoir entendu clairement de la bouche de la belle rousse qui se tenait dans ses bras. Le premier était dans le jardin de sa mère, entre les arbres où il l'avait embrassé pour la première fois. Puis vint cette nuit merveilleuse, dans laquelle non seulement elle l'avait dit en paroles mais aussi en offrant à sa vertu la plus pure. Et enfin, le plus claire des souvenirs qu'il avait. A l'exposition. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit, il pouvait encore lire ses yeux et entendre sa voix affaiblie par la passion partagée, en chuchotant ces deux mots puissants.

Je t'aime.

Il caressa son cou avec ses doigts, la forçant à lever ces yeux pour le voir.

-Je t'aime.-Dit il clairement, en observant ces yeux qui clignait:-Je t'aime.

Ondine inclina son visage et se mit à rire mais un rire dépourvu humour.

Sacha fronça les sourcils.

- Je t'aime.-Rappela il en lui baisant le front, et les tempes avec anxiété-Je t'aime...

Elle fuit ses caresses, en riant. Elle prit du recul-Trouve une autre excuse plus convaincante, monsieur, si tu veux me séduire et passer la nuit avec moi.

Sacha ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Il secoua la tête-Quoi mais...? Non...Non!  
>Mais la jeune se remit à rire, un éclat de rire vide. Elle recula et s'éloigna de lui-Je pense que cette technique fonctionne pour d'autres femmes –Elle remit soigneusement sa veste sur ses épaules-Mais tes mots m'inspirent seulement des nausées ...-Elle soupira comme si elle était désolé -C'est dommage, sa aurait été amusant.<p>

-Ondy!-Sacha était en face d'elle à nouveau. Il avait prit son visage dans ses mains et dit dans le désespoir et la colère:-C'est vrai! Tout ce que j'ai dit est vrai! Tu dois me croire…

Le sourire était présent sur les lèvres, mais pas dans ses yeux.

-J'ai payé de la pire manière mes erreurs, mais je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas te perdre à nouveau...

–Brrr, il fait froid!-Dit une voix enjouée de femmes à la porte –C'est terrible ici... -Elle était stupéfaite de les voir- J'interromps quelque chose entre vous? Je peux repartir ?

Ondine rigola en se séparant-Nous parlions, Charie. M. Ketchum me disait quelque chose de très drôle...

-Je vois-Charise se tourna vers le jeune homme, qui restait très pâle regardant la jeune fille. Elle l'averti de l'état désastreux de ses vêtements et haussa un sourcil de surprise:-Chérie, tu peux me dire qu'es ce qu'il y'avait de tellement drôle dans se qu'il t'a dit ?

- Sa aura plus de sens si monsieur te le dit lui-même.-Ondine soupira:-Eh bien, il fait froid ici, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à boire.-Elle commença à marcher-Charie, si tu à besoin de moi, je suis avec Peter pour le persuader de me payer un café...

Sacha allait la suivre mais il s'arrêta. Il se frotta la tête nerveusement.

-Je suppose que, en plus des anecdotes à lui raconter, tu as trouvé quelque chose de beaucoup plus divertissant pour elle.

–Pardon ?-Il examiné Charise qui avait une expression rusée.

-Hum ... Ce n'était pas l'aspect de tes vêtements avant la conférence...-Dit elle avec un sourire malicieux-Et tu as du rouge sur ses lèvres...

-Oh, madame!- Le jeune homme devenu rouge-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez!

-Il ne s'agit pas de ce que je crois ou non, Sacha, mais de ce que je vois.-Dit elle en riant doucement, elle revint sur ses pas-Avant de revenir je ne recommanderais de te voir dans un miroir. Non seulement ta chemise est froissée et ta cravate dénouée et du rouge à lèvres sur la bouche... Mais, Sacha, tu as du rouge a lèvre dans le cou.-Elle secoua la tête-Mon Dieu!

Et elle s'en alla.

….

-Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici.

-Moi non plus je ne pensais pas te trouver ici.

Ondine buvait sa tasse de café-Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?

Dupliqua rigola. Elle entoura son ventre avec ses mains-Je suis entrée dans le huitième mois, mais je me sens bien. Le froid est parfait pour moi, mais Régis ne me croit pas.

Il y'eut une pause. Dupliqua prit la main de son amie-Ondy, je suis désolé... J'aurais aimé te voir à la clinique, mais...

-C'est pas grave.-L'interrompit-elle quelque peu inconfortable-Ca n'a pas d'importance...

-J'imagine que tu as dû souffrir.-A t'elle poursuivi lentement-Je suis désolé, ma chérie... Je sais que tu voulais ce bébé...

-Dupliqua... Je ne veux pas en parler.

-Pourquoi?

Ondine examina le contenu de la tasse en carton-Sa me rend triste…

Dupliqua lui serra à nouveau la main-Tu vas surmonter cette épreuve, tu verras.

-Je sais...

-Pendant ce temps, tu devrais utiliser ce temps libre et rencontrant des garçons attrayants qui sont par ici... J'ai vu comment ils te regardaient quand tu as quitté la salle…

- Oh, Dupliqua!-Ondine sourit quelques secondes, puis son expression diminua légèrement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Eh bien, tu vas me le dire?

-Hein...?  
>-Tu as quelque chose à l'esprit, c'est quoi?<p>

La jeune femme regardait le planché. Il était alors évident qu'elle avait l'intention de faire quelque chose.

-Ce n'est rien...

-Je te connais trop bien, Ondy.

Ondine devenu sérieuse, puis rigola prenant le bras de son amie-Ce n'est rien... Maintenant, on va dire bonjour à Erika et Drake. Enfuyons-nous avant que le professeur Eve vienne me sermonner !

-D'accord.-Dupliqua rigola aussi-Profitons que Régis soit occupé avec Peter et Sacha, et aide-moi à flirter avec le garçon qui nous regarde...

-Mais Dupliqua t'est enceinte!

-Et alors? Être enceinte ne signifie pas que je ne peu pas m'amuser un peu…

…

-Soly... -La petite fille chuchota à l'oreille appuyant sa petite tête sur l'épaule de sa cousine.

-Hein, Soly. Je crois qu'Aislinn s'est endormie.-Dit Avril doucement.

Ian la regarda-La pauvre, elle doit être très fatiguée, pas vrai Soleil?

La nommée câlina sa cousine, qui dans ses rêves s'était collé à elle.

- Dawlish, tu peux aller le dire à tante Dy ?

Le garçon hocha la tête, et après s'être levé, alla à l'endroit où la jeune femme été.

-Tante Melody, Aislinn dort sur Soleil.

Elle arrêta ce qu'elle faisait et suivi l'enfant jusqu'au tapis, où les autres petits jouaient. Elle sourit quand elle vu sa fille, câlinant Soleil. Elle était sur le point de la porter quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Non, maman. Je dors ici…avec Soly…

-Mais, bébé...

–C'est pas grave tante Dy. Nous allons prendre soin d'elle.-Dirent les trois autres enfants à coté du fauteuil. Soleil répéta-Je vais prendre soin d'elle, tatie.

-Très bien... –Elle posa le corps de la petite fille dans le fauteuil et partie pour chercher une couverture pour la couvrir. Elle l'enveloppa en douceur en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller.

Soleil s'assit à côté de Aislinn sérieuse, prêts à faire ce qu'elle avait promis. Elle lissa les bords de la couverture avec ses petites mains et posa sa joue rose à côté de sa cousine.

Melody sourit de nouveau. Les deux étaient adorables.

-Reste avec nous, tante Melody-Dit Avril en lui prenant la main et déclara:-Nos parents ne vont plus tardés, non ?

-Je crains que oui, chérie.-Elle s'assise à côté d'elle.

-J'ai peur pour maman... -Dit Dawlish inquiet-Quand mon frère va naitre je veux être là…

-Calme-toi, ton papa est avec elle en ce moment.

-Mais n'est-ce pas la même chose, maman a dit que je devais être là quand le bébé naitra…

-Cela n'arrivera pas aujourd'hui, chéri. Relax-Melody lui caressa les cheveux.

-Tante Dy a raison.-Déclara Soleil:-Je veux aussi avoir un petit frère... Je vais en demander au père noël de m'en apporter un pour Noël!

Melody sourit un peu tristement.

-Les frères ne sont pas comme des jouets, Soleil.-Déclara Ian avec supériorité.

Dawlish souffla sur une mèche de cheveux devant son œil et observa les autres enfants-Le père noël peut nous apporter tout ce que nous voulons, si on est gentil, pas vrai tante Melody ?

-Euh...

-Je veux juste que mes parents soient à nouveau ensemble...-Soupira Soleil reposant ses bras sur ses genoux.-C'est ce que je veux le plus…

Dawlish se leva et passa un bras autour d'elle-Sa se passera comme ça, je suis sûr. Je ne demanderais aucun cadeau au père noël pour qu'il puisse t'amener ton papa…

-Merci, Daw...-Soleil l'embrassa.

Melody regarda en souriant -_Ondine et Dupliqua avaient raison sur les deux... ils vont très bien ensemble ... Je me demande ce que pensera Sacha à ce sujet_?-Elle ricana-_Le plus probable c'est qu'il crie_…

-Ils sont mignon, pas vrai tante Melody... ? - Avril lui serra la main en lui chuchotant pour qu'ils ne l'entendent pas. Elle sourit énormément.

-Bien sûr que oui, chérie. Bien sûr, que oui…

…

Ondine ferma les yeux maudissant en silence la convention et l'ensemble de la Ligue Pokémon. Elle ne devait pas être là. Elle devait être à la maison avec sa fille, préparant des rapports de notes, et ne pas être entouré de gens qui, même si elle les connaissait, pensaient de façon très différentes. Sa place était ailleurs, loin des problèmes.

Elle détestait Sacha par-dessus tout. Elle détestait son regard coupable qu'il avait toujours eu, ces yeux noisette qui l'invitaient à lui pardonner et à lire ses pensées. La repentance qui, malgré qu'elle ne soit pas en mots, se démontrait clairement par ses actions. Ondine le détestait. Car au fond d'elle, une voix stupide lui disait qu'elle aimait toujours Sacha au cours de ces années, qui lui assurait qu'ils seraient à nouveau ensemble, et qu'il accepterait Soleil, mais elle ne voulait pas la croire. Mais non.

Elle ne voulait pas. Il voulait jouer à nouveau avec ses sentiments...Peut être qu'il avait voulu lui montré sur le balcon l'embrassant comme il l'avait fait...? En chuchotant- Je t'aime- avec cette voix jusqu'à épuisement? Et elle avait été si naïve qu'elle avait rêvé, à la dérive pendant un moment ...

-Ondine? Tu es là ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux hébétés et vu la main de son ami Dylan s'agité devant son visage.

-Oh, désolé.-La réalité frappa son esprit. Elle sourit embarrassé en voyant la main devant son visage-Bien sûr, je vais aller voir Luca. Dis à Thaïs, que je serai là très ponctuelle.

-Parfait... Et toi Sacha ?

Ondine cligna des yeux à nouveau rigides. Apparemment, il avait rejoint le groupe quand elle se débattait avec elle-même. Elle soupira lentement en train de remplacer ces craintes et préoccupations au sujet de la même indifférence qu'il avait utilisé à la fois. Son esprit se força à porter l'attention à la conversation qui a suivait, malgré son absence.

-Tu viendras, non?

-Bien sûr, Dylan-Dit gaiement Sacha:-Je veux connaitre le petit Luca.

-Parfait, Thaïs et moi sommes très inquiets de cet événement... -Il ri-Je suppose que c'est quelque chose de normal qui arrive à tous les nouveaux parents.

-Sans doute.-Dit Charise. Ondine la regarda avec un sourcil levé-Tu te sens mal, ma chérie? Tu es très calme...

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur elle. Elle rougit- C'est le manque d'habitude... Je ne suis pas très habituée à ces réunions...

Sacha la regarda, puis se tourna vers Dylan –On peut venir accompagner ?

-Bien sur.-Il sourit-Mais je croyais que ta petite amie était encore à l'étranger.

-Oh, non. Aleesha est déjà là... –Sacha s'arrêta aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ondine l'entende. Son plan était de lui dire alors qu'ils étaient sur le balcon, lui confier tout. Tout ... mais il ne savait pas comment orienter la conversation sur ce point. Il était trop tard. Il nota l'expression triste et déçu de Charise. Sans doute qu'il avait fortement diminué dans son estime.

Ondine retenu son attention, mais elle semblait comme avant. Comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

Mais il avait tort...Dans ses yeux, le bleu devenait encore plus comme de la glace. Et ce regard glacial été dirigées contre lui.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.-Dit-elle d'une voix forte, dépourvu d'émotion-Je vais chercher ma fille. Bonne nuit.

Sacha eu envie de hurler. Partir derrière elle, la prendre par le bras et lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle pensait. Il n'y avait pas de plan, de jeu, de vengeance, de technique de séduction. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que ce qu'il avait dit était là-bas était vrai, qu'il était désolé et qu'il était déterminé la reconquérir.

Mais il n'était pas encouragé. Il y avait beaucoup de gens pour faire une scène comme ça...

Et Ondine marchait loin devant lui.

Quelque mètre plus loin, elle laissa échapper une larme pour être si stupides et crédules. Pour avoir appris qu'il était toujours avec Aleesha.

Que le Sacha tendre et sincère qu'elle avait aimé, n'existait que dans son esprit. L'homme qu'elle laissait derrière était juste un monstre. Une ombre de ce qu'ils voulaient tout les deux.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Fiesta, Alcool et Vérité

Chapitre 18: Fiesta, Alcool et Vérité 

Ondine étouffa un soupir et se décala dans son fauteuil. Elle nota que la pointe de sa chaussure était blottit sous l'ourlet de sa jupe, et elle soupira mal à l'aise. Elle jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement, et enfin parla.

- Charie?

La nommée été à quelques pas, regardant un dossier et consultant son ordinateur portable.

-Mmhm ?-Elle régla les lunettes sur son nez, mais n'avait pas l'air de la regarder.

–Tu sais ? Je... -La jeune femme rousse avalé durement à la recherche du mot juste pour résumer autant que possible l'idée dans sa tête –C'est... est-il possible que je puisse retourner en France?

-Pardon ?-Charise ferma d'un coup son dossier et se tourna vers elle. Ses lunettes en équilibre sur le bout de son nez –J'ai bien entendu ?

-Oui Charie, je ... je veux retourner en France... Peut-être qu'il ya un poste vacant à l'aquarium de...

-Mais pourquoi? –L'interrompu la femme-Quelle est cette nouvelle folie qui veux te faire partir ?

-Je ne peux pas rester ici.

-Pourquoi?

Ondine regarda la femme qui en plus d'être sa patronne, était son amie et conseillère. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira inconsciemment.

-La situation est devenue intenable pour moi... j'ai besoin d'aller en France... -Elle ajouta d'un ton suppliant- S'il te plaît...

Charise se tut une seconde-Est-ce que ce ne serait pas a cause d'un certain jeune homme ?-Elle espérait qu'elle ne réponde pas-Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie entière à le fuir, Ondine. Sacha a beaucoup à voir avec ce qui t'entoure, dans ta région. Il fait partie de toi et de Soleil, et il est grand temps pour lui de le savoir.

Enfin Ondine reconnu le ton d'ordre de sa voix. La sincérité était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait de son amie, mais ce jour-là, elle était extrêmement irritable.

- Je sais que tu as raison, Charie. Et bien sûr, que je lui dirai tout... mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir. S'il te plaît tu es mon amie, aide-moi!

-Pour ma part, je ne peux rien faire pour toi ... –Ondine baissa ses épaules dans la déception-Mais peut-être que Jay peux te donner un coup de main...

-Oh, ouais. Sa serait un avantage !

-Tu peux au moins attendre six semaines, ou tu es trop pressé? –En voyant que la rousse hoché la tête, elle continua- J'ai besoin que tu donne une conférence dans la région de Hoenn.

-Quoi?

-Un entraîneur qualifié t'accompagnera, ne t'inquiète pas. L'étude que tu donneras montre les dommages sur les espèces marines de Pokémon, à cause des déchets toxiques déversés dans l'océan...

Ondine hocha la tête un peu étourdis- Qu'est ce que Jay à voir avec tout ça ?

–J'y viens... La plupart des scientifiques réclament des investisseurs pour financer le projet de création d'un aquarium pour sauver ces espèces endommagé. Jay est l'un des scientifiques en charge du programme, et était à la recherche de personnel qualifié, et comme tu as de l'expérience dans ce domaine ... peut-être qu'il peut t'aider à partir…

-Charie je...

-Pas un mot de plus, ma fille. Sache que je suis en désaccord avec toi et prions Dieu pour que Soleil ne te déteste pas pour ce que tu fais…

Ondine essaya d'assimiler le coup. Elle sourit-Merci Charie…

Quelques jours plus tard ... 

Sacha plaça un plateau sur la table et offrit un café à sa cousine.

–Comment sa, elle est déterminée à aller en France?-Demanda il à nouveau.

-Eh bien, en vérité... -Elle bu sa tasse- C'est la deuxième fois qu'elle essaie. La première, c'était quand tu as découvert qu'elle était la mère de Soleil... A ce moment, j'avais réussi à la convaincre de renoncer...

-Je ne le savais pas... –Murmura Sacha dans un souffle et un ton blessé-Tu ne peux pas refaire la même chose?

-Non.

-Pourquoi?

-J'ai essayé et... il n'y a aucun argument qui la convainc... -Melody examina chacun des avertissements et des menaces qu'elle avait dit à son amie. Mais aucun n'avait servi à la faire changer d'avis-Je pense que ce temps est révolu à jamais...

Sacha n'eu pas envie de penser à cette dernière phrase. Il entendit que sa cousine se resservait du café.

-Pourquoi tu ne fait pas quelque chose toi ?

-Moi?-Il la regarda tristement-Ondine ne veut pas de moi en toutes circonstances...

-Je pensais que la conférence avec le professeur Eve...

-Non.-Interrompit il-Elle me parlait toujours avec ce maudit ton d'indifférence !

-Je vois qu'elle à enfin trouvé un moyen de t'énerver.-Melody sourit doucement.

–Elle m'énerve un peu. Ce qui m'irrite c'est sa courtoisie-Il étouffa un soupir-Je voudrais qu'elle crie, qu'elle m'insulte ou me frappe. Ce serait plus elle ... et sa m'aiderait à savoir comment agir...

-Ca montre que c'est une dame de société.

-Au diable la dame de société et son allure sophistiquée! Je veux la fille qui se cache sous cette apparence ... Je veux la femme qui... –Il s'arrêta en rougissant remarquant jusqu'ou allait ses mots.

-Wow Sacha, je n'avais jamais vu une telle détermination en toi... Qu'est-ce qui t'es est arrivé?

-C'est d'être père.

Melody regarda sa tasse choqué.-Qu'est ce que tu as dit… ?

-Eh bien ... même si l'enfant n'est pas né, je crois que j'ai le mérite d'être assez adulte pour l'avoir conçu…

Melody sourit avec un certain soulagement et déception. Pendant une seconde elle avait cru qu'Ondine lui avait dit la vérité. Compte tenu de son voyage imminent en France elle lui avait fait promettre à la jeune de tout dire à Sacha. Sans opposition ou colère, elle lui répondit qu'elle était totalement d'accord, mais quelle que soit la réaction de l'enfant elle irait en Europe de toute façon.

-Melody...

-Hein?

-Je te demandais quand est-ce qu'elle partirait…

- Oh, je ne sais pas... Je crois, que ce n'est pas encore confirmé et qu'elle doit faire quelques affaires très importantes... Des affaires qui je l'espère ne la laisseront pas partir... –Elle lui donna un coup d'œil apprécié- J'espère que ces affaires vont l'obliger à rester ici.

-Quelles sont ses affaires ?

-Des problèmes personnels... -Melody regarda ses mains incapables de voir son visage-Mais j'insiste pour que tu fasses quelque chose.

-J'ai essayé tout ce que je pouvais... –Il soupira déçu-Mais Ondine ne veux pas de moi.

-_Sacha, s'il te plaît! Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose elle et ta fille partirons pour toujours et tu ne les verras plus_...-Elle se mordit la langue gardant ce commentaire pour elle-même-Tu te considère comme vaincu ?

-Bien sûr que non.

Melody sourit.

-C'est seulement que mon espoir commence à être instable.-Il se renversa dans son fauteuil-Mais au baptême du petit Luca je parlerais avec elle.

-Le sujet d'Aleesha est résolu?

-Presque.

…

-Sacha!

Le jeune homme se tourna en entendant son nom. Soleil courait vers lui, ses longs cheveux flottant derrière elle comme des vagues. En un saut elle se jeta dans ses bras avec force.

Du jour où elle avait reçut les photos, elle allait le voir très souvent. Presque tous les jours. Et elle réagissait toujours, comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de désaccord entre eux. Comme si c'est mots durs prononcés par la petite n'avaient jamais existé, cette menace fut rapidement corrigé avec le patch du pardon et de l'oublie.

-Hey ma belle.-Sacha sourit- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je suis venu te voir.

Elle le serra à nouveau avec force et lui donna de nombreux baisers sur la joue. Sacha dû admettre que même sa nièce Aislinn ne lui donnait pas tant d'amour.

–Pourquoi tout cela? – Demanda-il quand elle se sépara de lui.

-Parce que je t'aime!

Toujours la même réponse...

-Quand est ce que tu viens nous voir maman et moi ?

-Euh ... –Il la regarda-Un de ces jours, tu veux bien ?

–Oui ! Maman fera de la tarte aux fraises et tu pourras manger avec nous, non ?

Sacha se déchira les yeux. L'attitude de Soleil semblait avoir changé du jour au lendemain. Ces insinuations sur Ondine étaient souvent réussies. Cette créature avait elle un tour dans sa manche?

-Tu aimerais que je reste ?

-Ouais! Et maman aussi.-Soleil acquiesça convaincu-Elle est contente que tu sois mon ami.

-Vraiment? - Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

-Oui. Elle parle toujours de toi, Pikachu, Togepi, du voyage, des tantes... –Elle s'arrêta comme si elle s'était souvenue de quelque chose de nouveau -Tu vas aller à la fête de demain soir?

-Oui

-Cool !-Soleil lui prit les mains-Comme maman et toi y serait, vous pourrez parler, non ?

-Soleil…-Il sourit amusé:-Ce que Ondine veux le plus au monde ce n'est certainement pas parler avec moi... Mais pourquoi c'est si important pour toi que je parle à ta mère ?

Elle secoua la tête:-Eh bien ... c'est que ...Je n'aime pas M. Thiago et il sera là demain soir!

-Thiago?

- Oui! Il veut être gentil avec maman comme toi. -Ajouta elle avec un accent -Il veut aussi prendre la place de papa et ... Tu ne le laisseras pas faire !

-Je croyais qu'il te plaisait…

-Non !-Soleil fit une grimace de dégoût-Je ne le veux pas auprès de maman. Tu dois faire quelque chose!

Tu dois faire quelque chose ... Les mots qu'avait dits Melody.

-Pourquoi Soly?

La petite fille le regarda un moment. Bien qu'elle ait fait cette promesse à sa tante Melody, elle mourait d'envie de lui dire la vérité. Il le saurait une bonne fois pour toute. Peut-être que si elle lui disait, les choses allaient prendre leur place et les trois pourraient vivre ensemble comme la famille dont elle avait toujours rêvé…

Malgré cela, elle sourit lentement-Parce que je voudrais que tu sois mon papa…

Il l'embrassa, cachant son visage dans ces cheveux parfumés comme Ondine et il savait qu'il y'avait quelque chose de familier qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier. Il n'avait aucune idée de la véritable signification de ses paroles.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais bien l'être.

Le lendemain ... 

-Maman tu es belle !-Soleil sauta excité autour de sa mère en battant des mains dans l'admiration-Tu me ressemble !

Ondine se mit à rire et secoua ses cheveux roux maintenant bouclés. Ses boucles lui arrivé à peine à la taille alors que quand ses cheveux était lissent ils arrivaient presque a ses hanches.

-Tu aimes ?

-Beaucoup!-L'enfant l'embrassa-Maintenant tes cheveux ressemblent aux miens!

Ondine hocha la tête. En voyant le visage heureux de Soleil elle savait qu'elle avait fait un excellent choix.

-Qu'est-ce que tu porte pour la fête ce soir? –

-Je ne sais pas ... –Elle posa sa fille sur le sol –Et si tu m'aidais à choisir quelque chose?

- Ouais!

Ondine souri en la voyant courir à sa chambre. Après ces jours ou elle avait été si triste et découragée. C'était gênant pour elle et Sacha. Quand elle avait deviné ou peut-être découvert, ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui ...Cela avait été terrible.

Mais maintenant, miraculeusement Soleil était retourné dans son humeur habituelle. Elle ne semblait plus en colère contre elle, et contre Sacha. Elle souriait tout le temps et ne cessait jamais de parler de lui. Ondine découvrit qu'elle avait une grande admiration ...

- Que dirais-tu de sa maman?

La petite voix la sortie de ses pensées. Le lit était plein de vêtements. Soleil tenait dans sa main une belle robe de satin noir. Elle n'avait pas vue le décolleté plongeant. C'était un cadeau de Daisy pour ses vingt-deux ans.

Elle secoua la tête- C'est trop flash-Elle attrapa une robe bleu. Beaucoup plus sobre- Que penses-tu de cette robe?

- Beurk! –Elle tira la langue dans le dégoût-Celle la est plus belle et tu seras divine, Maman.

-Oui, mais ... -Elle été très suggestive, et après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'elle c'était si soigneusement vêtue... Bien qu'elle doute que Sacha ose faire la même chose. Et s'il le faisait, elle ne le laisserait pas faire-Très bien ...-Elle soupira résigné-Si tu veux que je la mette…

- Oui!-Dit Soleil en sautant- M. Sacha te donnera pleins de bisous quand il te verra avec, maman!

-S-Soly!-Les joues d'Ondine varié de différentes nuances de rouge.

La petite fille souriait. Un sourire propre, authentique. Avait-elle accepté le fait que ce qu'elle ressentait était réel? Donc, pas plus de ressentiment envers le jeune ?

-Maman?

-Mmhm?

Soleil posa le vêtement sélectionné sur le lit-M. Sacha et toi étiez fiancé, non ?

Ondine jeta presque le cintre qu'elle était en train de pendre dans le placard. Elle se tourna vers sa fille. Les joues en feu, autant ou plus que jamais -Quoi...?

Soleil se mit à rire. La même expression stupéfait de Sacha se retrouvait désormais sur sa mère-Il me la dit.

-Q-qui...? M-mais... comment? Pourquoi...?

-Il a dit que quand vous étiez petit vous étiez fiancés.-Elle sourit tranquillement. Comme si ce nouveau détail, ne l'affectait pas- Pourquoi tu ne me l'a jamais dit, maman?

La nervosité d'Ondine fut remplacée par une autre émotion. La colère.

-Pourquoi il t'a dit sa? –Elle serra les poings-Tu ne devrais pas parler de ces choses avec lui!

-Mais maman... –Soleil la regarda-Il me l'a seulement dit... Quel est le problème? Il n'a rien à voir avec papa, pas vrai ?

-Bien sûr que non.

-Mais tu m'avais dit que papa avait était ton seul fiancé…

-Euh... je...

La sonnerie du téléphone la sauva de sa réponse. Elle entendait la sonnerie, encore et encore tandis que ses joues pâlissaient et qu'elle reprenait son rythme cardiaque normal. Mais Soleil semblait si calme, si sereine...

–J'y vais!-Dit elle en descendant d'un saut du lit, laissant sa mère confuse au même endroit ou la question précédente l'avait amené.

…..

-Une fête?-Aleesha leva les yeux de sa valise à moitié rempli et regarda le jeune.

-Oui-Sacha s'assit sur le lit-Tu veux y'aller ?-Il prit quelque vêtements et les posa-Pour la dernière fois ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Très bien ... -Elle ferma la valise-Je suppose qu'une dernière sortie ne peut pas nous faire de mal, non?

Cette nuit-là ...

–Maman t'es belle!-Soleil sauta enthousiasmés par sa mère.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui! –Ondine se regarda dans le miroir, et au risque de paraître prétentieuse elle dû admettre qu'elle était jolie. Sa peau mate pâle soulignée par la couleur sombre de la robe. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec quelques boucles qui tombaient couvrant ses épaules nues.

–Tu te rappelle ce que je t'ai dit? –Elle mit quelques gouttes de parfum sur son cou.

-Ouais !-Soleil hocha la tête et se mit à énumérer avec ses doigts-Ne pas embêté tante Lily et oncle Pierre, ne pas tracasser Ian, ne pas regarder beaucoup la télévision, ne pas parler la bouche pleine...

-Autre chose?

-Ouais, je vais au lit tôt.

-Très bien.-Elle souleva la petite fille embrassa son visage-Tu es sage, d'accord?

Elle hocha la tête et lui donna un baiser retentissant sur la joue –Tu viens me chercher demain, d'accord maman ?

-Oui princesse.

À ce moment, on entendit la sonnette.

-J'y vais maman.

Ondine la posa sur le sol et la regarda. Puis elle s'enveloppa dans un châle noir et prit un petit portefeuille. Elle entendit des pas et se retourna.

-Salut Thiago, merci d'être venu.

- Au contraire, merci pour m'avoir permis de t'accompagner.-Il se tourna vers la petite fille qui avait une expression sérieuse et forte –Il y'a quelque chose Soly ?

Elle secoua la tête et lui adressa un sourire glacial. Ondine s'agenouilla devant elle, et boutonna son manteau. Puis elle la souleva se concentrant d'avantage sur l'enfant que sur lui.

Thiago la regarda avec tristesse et sortit après elles. Alors qu'ils marchaient le long du couloir sombre, les mots de Soleil parvinrent à ses oreilles comme un coup de vent glacé, malgré nuit la d'automne exceptionnellement chaud.

-Dis bonjour à M. Sacha pour moi Maman.

Dans son embarras, Ondine hocha la tête.

…..

La maison de Thaïs et Dylan était un authentique château médiéval. Aussi elle était assez éloignée de tout endroit qu'elle connaissait. D'une certaine manière elle était chanceuse que Thiago puise l'emmené.

Le petit Luca semblait prendre plaisir à être le centre d'attention. C'était un beau bébé et très animée regardant autour de lui avec beaucoup d'intérêt malgré son jeune âge. Il regardait chaque personne avec ses beaux yeux verts grand ouvert, un trait qu'il avait acquis de son père. De Thaïs il avait ses cheveux blonds et si pâle que, parfois, ils ressemblaient à de l'argent.

Le couple était très excité de la voir. Tous deux croyaient que tous les problèmes qu'elle avait eu ce dernier mois, ces dernières semaines, n'allait pas la faire venir a la fête. Ondine sourit innocemment, en cachant d'elle-même ces pensées qui tourné dans sa tête à un moment donné. Aussi calmement que possible elle les interrogea sur Sacha, ils répondirent qu'il n'avait pas confirmé sa présence, et probablement qu'il ne serait pas présent. Elle essaya de ne pas montrer son soulagement, et fit un geste vague indiquant qu'elle ne s'en souciait pas du tout.

Quelque temps plus tard elle marchait, ennuyé, dans la grande salle éclairée on pouvait voir la silhouette d'une femme souriante lui faisant des signes de la main.

-Dupliqua! Tu es folle? Que fais-tu ici, tu devrais te reposer !

La nommée sourit:-Je vais bien, Ondy. Croit-moi, personne d'autre que moi connais mon corps et je suis en parfait état. Le bébé ne naitra pas ce soir.

Elle hocha la tête, acceptant le nouveau verre de champagne qu'un barman lui avait offert. Elle bu une gorgée tout en écoutant son amie commenter quelque chose sur Melody qui ne se sentait pas bien et c'est pourquoi elle avait décliné l'invitation à la fête. Ondine haussa les épaules, l'autre fille se comportait de manière étrangement avec elle, et elle savait pourquoi…

–Alors comme ça tu va partir? –Demanda Dupliqua tout à coup.

-C'est vrai.-Elle jouait avec le verre vide-Je ne pensait pas repartir si vite...

-Mais et Soleil ?

-Elle va venir avec moi.

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, Ondy...

La rouquine soupira quelques secondes. De la musique se faisait entendre de la pièce d'à côté.

–Je vais lui dire, Dupliqua. Mais je ne sais pas encore quand je vais partir, donc je vais attendre pour le dire à Sacha.

-Que faire si il...?

-Peu importe ce qu'il dit, je m'en vais. C'est ma décision.-L'interrompit elle-Rien ne va modifier mes plans.

-Soly est d'accord?

-Elle ne le sait pas encore…

Dupliqua se décolla du mur sur lequel elle été appuyé. Elle caressa son ventre.

-Tu ne seras pas là quand Taylor naitra... Tu va revenir, non ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas encore partie…

-Mais pourquoi tu dois partir?

-Je ne peux pas rester. Rien de ce que j'ai fais n'a réussi…

Dupliqua pencha la tête-Tu l'aime toujours Ondy, n'est-ce pas?

L'autre ne répondit pas. Ses yeux restaient fixes à un endroit dans la salle. Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent brusquement et son visage perdu un peu de couleur. Il suffit d'un coup d'œil de son amie pour savoir ce qui s'est passé.

Sacha était arrivé, avec Aleesha.

Il parcourut la mer de personnes qui était debout, dans la vaste salle. Il reconnu des gens qui le saluait poliment avec des petits hochements de tête. Puis il l'a vu. Là, à côté de Dupliqua souriante.

L'air se bloqua dans ses poumons la regardant attentivement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait à ses cheveux ?

Maintenant, elle ressemblait à Soleil. On peut dire que la seule chose qui les différenciait était la couleur de cheveux.

Ondine l'avait vu aussi? Il fronça les sourcils, il semblait, que la jeune femme venait de quitter un verre vide et en prendre un autre dans le bac rempli à coté d'elle. Depuis quand buvait elle? Ondine n'avait jamais eu une tête pour l'alcool, trois verres suffisaient pour qu'elle commence à délirer et perdre la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

La voix de la femme le fit tourner de son côté. Aleesha le scrutait avec ses grands yeux.

–Désolé.-Il sourit.

Elle vue derrière son épaule les deux femmes. Elle cacha sa surprise dans un sourire condescendant –Tu veux qu'on aille leur dire bonjour ?

Il hésita quelques secondes. Puis accepta. Qu'est ce qui pouvait lui arriver de plus ?

-Ne regarde pas, mais ils viennent ici... –Dupliqua fit un sourire. Elle envoya un nouveau regard de désapprobation à son amie qui avait un verre de liquide doré dans sa main-Tu as bu beaucoup d'alcool…

–N'exagère pas.-Fut la réponse, tout en envoyant ses des boucles dans un geste concrets dans son dos. Ses épaules étaient complètement nu pâle- C'est juste le sixième verre de champagne...-Elle se mit à rire.

-Ondy...

-Dupliqua. Je sais ce que je fais.-Elle pencha la tête en voyant le couple approchés.

Aleesha était aussi mince que jamais, peut-être un peu plus bronzée. Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Très sérieuse. Elle fronçait les sourcils, et Ondine devina rapidement ce qu'était ce geste. Comme le regard inquiet qu'elle lui jetait a elle et au verre vide entre ses doigts, il parlé pour elle-même.

–Bonsoir.-Aleesha fut la première à saluer et se tenait debout les mains jointes, souriant à la fois.

–Bonsoir ma chère.-Dit Dupliqua à son tour avec une courtoisie très étrange.

-Tu es revenu plus tôt que prévu-Ajouta Ondine:-Je suppose que sa a dû étonné ton petit ami, pas vrai ?-Elle se tourna vers lui-Bonsoir Monsieur.

Il ne changea pas de geste ou d'expression-Bonsoir. A toi aussi Dupliqua.

-Eh... merci.

Aleesha regarda Sacha, puis Ondine.

-Comment c'est passé ton voyage? –Demanda rapidement Dupliqua remarquant que les deux autres personnes semblaient très concentrés sur l'autre. Ou du moins l'un d'entre eux l'était.

-Bien, bien. La semaine prochaine, je dois encore une fois voyager…

-C'est dure la vie d'un mannequin.

- Oui. Très dur, mais j'aime ça.-Elle sourit.

Le silence été remarquable. Ondine semblait perdu dans son monde, tandis que Sacha la regardait attentivement capturant chacun des ses geste. Aleesha le regarda de travers, un peu surprise.

- Que penses-tu de... –Commença Dupliqua pour détourner l'attention d'Ondine alors qu'elle commença l'interrompre.

-Je vais prendre quelque chose à boire. Vous voulez que je vous apporte quelque chose?

- Non, merci.

-Ondy... -Murmura Dupliqua dans un ton suppliant.

La nommée haussa les épaules, apparemment agacée et se tourna. Son manque d'équilibre était flagrant. Elle s'éloigna en jouant avec le verre vide.

-Elle a beaucoup bu, Sacha...

-Je vais la suivre.-Le jeune homme, n'hésité pas et il marcha sur les traces de la rousse.

Aleesha ouvrit les yeux encore plus grands. Ses lèvres formèrent un mot silencieux. Dupliqua soupira et la regarda avec lassitude.

-Tu ne la sais pas encore. Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

Elle la regarda, stupéfaite. Elle secoua la tête.

Dupliqua était fatiguée. Elle ne pouvait plus garder ce que Sacha et Ondine lui disait. Elle était fatigué de tant de mensonges, de demi-vérités et le jeu stupide du chat et de la souris qu'ils semblaient jouer depuis qu'ils c'étaient revus.

-Ondine et Sacha étaient ensemble il ya cinq ans... ensemble ... marié ... puis divorcés.

Eh bien, maintenant c'était dit…

-Quoi...?

-Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire sa mais... -Elle sourit tranquillement-Ondine à une fille de quatre ans ...Tu comprends ce que je veux dire, non?

Aleesha couvert sa bouche avec ses mains. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, mais ils s'aiment toujours... même si ils sont trop fiers pour l'admettre...

L'autre continuait à hocher la tête- C'est pourquoi… mon Dieu! -Elle tourna de la position dans toutes les directions possibles.

Dupliqua soupira de soulagement- J'espère ne pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal...

-Non ...Il n'ya pas de mal a ce qu'elle le sache...?

…

–Pourquoi tu me suis? –Dit Ondine en examinant la nouvelle boisson qu'elle était sur le point de prendre.

Il essaya de ne pas sourire quand il remarqua qu'elle ne l'appelait plus monsieur. Son beau visage était rouge d'agacement. Elle ressemblait à l'adolescente en colère et têtu.

-Tu bois beaucoup... –Murmura il inquiet-Tu n'avais pas cette habitude avant.

-Eh bien, j'ai grandis.-Elle rit faiblement.

-L'alcool te fait du mal, tu te rappelle?-Dit il doucement-Au troisième verre tu perds le contrôle de toi-même.

-Non. Tu ne le vois pas? -Elle bu le liquide. Ses joues étaient rouge-Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec ta petite amie?

-Aleesha n'est plus pas ma petite amie.

Ondine se mordu les lèvres, étouffant un rire soudain qu'elle ne savait pas d'où il venait-Oh, désolé.

–Tu dis que tu es désolé. Mais je sais que tu es contente…

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais constata qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser clairement. Peut-être, que les huit verres qu'elle avait bu commençait à faire son effet-Eloigne toi de moi.-Dit-il en s'écartant et elle posa ses mains froides sur ses joues chaude- J'ai besoin d'air frais...

-Hey Ondy, tu veux danser?-La troisième voix masculine venu à ses côté comme une sorte de salut.

La jeune blonde sourit légèrement lui tendant sa main, il semblait alors remarquer la présence du grand homme aux cheveux noirs qui l'accompagnait- Bonsoir, Sacha. Tu es aussi venu pour voir mon neveu ?

Il hocha la tête:-Oui, Luca est un jolie bébé et je suis heureux qu'il ait obtenu les caractéristiques de Thaïs et Dylan, et pas toi.

-Je prends ça comme un compliment ...

-Sa n'en est pas un.

Thiago haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la femme qui massait le front avec une main et qui semblait être à des milliers de kilomètres –Tu veux danser Ondine ?

-Oh oui.-Elle sourit- J'adore cette chanson!

Sacha se mordu les lèvres, en regardant le couple s'éloigner. Thiago avais son bras sur la taille de la jeune femme rousse. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à voir ça.

Il se retourna et partit.

….

Dupliqua se trouva seule à la place où elle était. La mère avait un sourire innocent quand il approcha. Étrangement il regarda autour.

-Ou est Aleesha?

-H-heu... Je crois qu'elle est partie.

-Tu crois?-Sacha haussa les épaules- C'est étrange elle n'est pas venu me le dire…

-C'est que ... euh ... -Dupliqua sourit innocemment- J'ai dit quelques choses qu'elle ne savait pas...

-Quelques choses ?

-Hé... –Elle lui fit un clin d'œil-Comme quoi Ondine et toi aviez été ensemble dans le passé...

-Dupliqua!

-Je suis désolé... -Elle baissa la tête avec un froncement de sourcils-Mais je suis fatigué de ce que vous faites…

-Ce qu'ont fait?-Demanda Sacha, cambrant un sourcil- C'est ta têtu d'amie qui complique les choses!

Dupliqua le regarda-Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes-Non. C'était le meilleur. Je devais lui dire il ya longtemps, mais pour une raison ou une autre je ne l'ai jamais fait. Ce n'est pas comme si sa réaction comptait pour moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?

-Aleesha et moi sommes séparés. C'est terminé.

Dupliqua ouvert grand les yeux étonné.

….

La main sur son épaule languissait.

La chaleur de son corps était plus remarquable que l'autre personne qui touchait accidentellement ses membres. Il était agité comme quand il était adolescent et intentionnellement lui touchait le bras, la joue, une mèche de ses cheveux, sans nouvelles.

Elle était alors encore une jeune fille. Une fille de dix-sept ans qui était mariée à un imbécile qui ne la méritait pas. Lié à quelqu'un qui se soucié d'abord à ses priorités, que par la jeune femme qui devant la loi était de sa responsabilité.

Thiago avait eu le coup de foudre. Il pouvait se souvenir encore de la sensation de chaleur qu'il avait éprouvé cet après-midi de printemps, quand sa sœur Thaïs lui avait présenté. Elle avait gracieusement posé sa petite main dans la sienne, en souriant. Il était fasciné de la regarder. Cela n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Bien sûr, il était sortie avec beaucoup de filles, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose comme qui traversé son corps tout en tenant la main de cette belle créature.

C'était quelque chose qui l'avait marqué à jamais. Ce jour-là il avait trouvé l'amour.

Il avait après découvert qu'elle était mariée et son nouveau château dans le ciel avait disparu. Mais bientôt, ce détail ne signifiait plus rien pour lui. La situation civile d'Ondine ne l'inquiétait pas. Son esprit était dans le fait mais pas ses sentiments.

Elle disait toujours la même chose.-J'aime Sacha...-Malgré le temps, il pouvait encore entendre les voix presque enfantine, en disant cela, avec la détermination qui la caractérisait.

Jamais. Jamais elle n'avait répondu à aucune de ses tentatives de conquête. Elle était toujours restée fidèle. Fidèle à cet idiot de Sacha…

Mais à ce moment, la femme qui tenait son bras était complètement libre. Ondine elle-même c'était chargé de lui confirmé.

Il glissa sa main dans l'encolure de son dos. Sa peau était lisse et tiède. Tout ce qu'il ressenti était, si délicat, si doux comme la soie elle-même.

Involontairement ses bras descendirent sur son corps. La tête de la jeune était dans une position confortable sur sa poitrine, tout en reliant les bras derrière son cou. La musique les unissait avec leur danse lascive. Thiago réprima un gémissement lorsque les courbes de la jeune fille le touchèrent. Son souffle chaud à travers sa chemise.

–Ondine ?-Chuchota il glissant doucement ses doigts entre ses boucles.

- Mmhm?

Il avait presque du mal à garder sa voix normale –Si nous sortions sur le balcon ?

Elle cligna des yeux quelques secondes-Balcon?-Elle regarda autour d'elle un peu désorienté. Elle centra son attention sur lui, et nota la confiance avec laquelle elle c'était complètement appuyé contre lui, elle s'éloigna confuse-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée...

….

Ondine suivie Thiago dans le couloir. Elle marchait à pas incertain. Elle était étourdie ?

-Viens ici ... -Il lui tendit la main et la conduisit à travers une porte ouverte qui conduisait à un grand balcon.

-Le ciel est beau ...-Murmura elle en marchant sur le sol de pierre. Elle avança prudemment. Soudain, elle s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?-Il la tenu par les épaules.

-J-je pense que je suis allé trop loin avec l'alcool ... -Elle sourit faiblement se tournant vers lui-Huit verres de champagne ont fait un excellent travail...

Il rit aussi. Puis il la poussa gentiment jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte le mur-Ici, tu te sentiras mieux.

-Oui... -Elle appuya sa tête contre le mur et se mit à rire encore une fois –Sa a fait effet trop vite, ce n'est pas juste.

-Tu veux prendre un café?

-N-non ... assure toi seulement que je ne fasse pas de bêtises...-Elle penche la tête en le voyant. Elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était près d'elle-En général l'alcool contribue à…montrer ce qu'il y'a de pire en moi…

Il ne dit rien. Le silence était présent autour d'eux. Il la regarda au clair de lune. Ondine n'avait aucune idée qu'elle était extrêmement séduisante appuyé contre le mur, ses cheveux un peu dispersé, les mains ouvertes avec son visage pâle qui gardé ses yeux fermés comme si elle dormait.

Elle ressemblait à une belle jeune fille sur le point d'être sacrifié pour son dieu.

Thiago glissa sa main sur sa joue, en sentant sa peau lisse. Elle sourit à travers ses rêves et marmonna quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Il était de plus en plus près de son corps. Il savait que ce serait sa dernière chance de faire quelque chose, et il voulait en profiter pleinement.

Il lui prit le menton et leva son visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse être en mesure de le voir. Ces yeux bleu-vert étaient ouverts.

-Ondine...

-Thiago-Elle leva sa main et la posa contre sa poitrine –Qu'est ce que tu fais… ?  
>Il fronça les sourcils. Continuait elle a la rejeté ?<p>

-Ne…

–Tu connais ma réponse ... –L'interrompu Ondine.

Il serra les poings avec rage avant d'empoigner son menton l'approchant plus de lui -Pourquoi tu ne me donne pas une chance…

Ses dents étaient serrées, sa mâchoire tendue. Ondine réalisa la situation dangereuse dans laquelle elle était. Elle avait eu une mauvaise idée de sortir sur le balcon avec lui. Avec Thiago, pour l'amour de Dieu. Il avait toujours eu des intentions envers elle…

–Désolé... -Elle se mit à parler doucement, tout en essayant de se débarrasser de lui. Mais compte tenu de son inconfort et de sa petite force, c'était comme essayer de déplacer une montagne avec ses mains- S'il te plaît...

-Pourquoi? –Demanda il, en ignorant sa demande. Il la poussa sur le mur, collant son corps contre elle comme il avait toujours voulu faire. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Son parfum était si enivrant –Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ?

Elle se raidit, serrant ses mains contre lui pour éviter le contact complet -Ce n'est pas la raison...S'il te plaît...

Mais Thiago ne l'entendait pas. Il ne répondait pas a ses demande, ni a ses supplications. Etait-il aveuglé ?

-S'il te plaît ...

Il se colla encore contre elle. Ondine remarqua ses pupilles dilatées et le désir qu'elles montrent. Il glissa une main dans son cou, mais elle se recula, effrayé.-Je me demande encore comment Sacha a pu te laisser partir...-Il répéta le mouvement, glissant ses doigts sur sa peau avec une lenteur atroce-Sa a était la décision la plus stupide de sa vie...

Elle avala sa salive.

-Qui t'as dit que je l'ai laissée partir ?

Thiago n'eu pas besoin de se tourné pour reconnaître à qui appartenait la nouvelle voix.

-Sacha.-Dit-il avec indifférence –Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Le nommé vint à la lumière, et Ondine regarda son visage sérieux. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, et elle baissa les yeux tristement.

-Toi rien.-Déclara il :-Je veux parler avec elle.

Thiago secoua la tête:-Je pense qu'elle ne sera pas en mesure de le faire ... nous sommes un peu occupé.

Ondine réussi à libérer une de ses mains et se colla alors comme elle le pouvait contre le mur.

-Je pense que tu te trompe.-Dit Sacha-Laisse-la tranquille.

-Pardon?

- Lâche-la.

Thiago laissa Ondine et se tourna pour se trouvé face à face avec lui.

- Quoi?

-Va-t'en, je vais personnellement la ramener chez elle.

-Merci pour la suggestion mais elle est venu avec moi et elle repartira avec moi.

–Ce n'était pas une suggestion.-Sacha sourit:-C'est un ordre.-Il fit un pas et attrapa son col, et le leva presque du sol-Je suis sérieux, Thiago. Sort d'ici...

Il essaya de maintenir autant de dignité que possible, et se tourna vers Ondine.

-Tu veux aller avec lui?

Elle se serra, en regardant toute la scène-Je...

-Elle vient avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas.-L'interrompu Sacha:-Maintenant ...Je crois que tu as des choses importante à faire Thiago.

Ce dernier soupira furieux comme et remit le revers de sa chemise, sous l'œil vigilant de l'autre jeune. Ondine eut pitié de lui. C'était un homme bon malgré tout, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de tomber amoureux de cette façon.

-Thiago... -Quand elle l'appela alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se relevé. Il se tourna vers elle.-J'aurais aimé... Je... désolé ... Je…

–C'était trop clair, ne dis rien. Je regrette mon comportement...-Puis il se redressa comme si rien ne s'était passé, et commença à marcher vers la porte et disparu derrière elle. Le silence était de nouveau présent, la lune c'était un peu déplacé dans le ciel.

Ondine se pencha de tout son poids contre le mur. Sacha la regarda très sérieusement.

-J'aurais pu me débrouiller, je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide.

Il s'approcha- Vraiment? Si je n'étais pas intervenu...

-Rien ne se serait passé, parce que je ne lui aurais pas permis…

-Ah ouais? Eh bien, il a posé ces mains sur toi…

Elle baissa la tête et s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur avec une sensation de vertige-Tu ne peux pas blâmer quelqu'un de tomber amoureux.-Elle le regarda-On ne choisit pas d'aimer.

Il la regarda:-Tu as raison.

Il y'eu une légère période de silence inconfortable. Ondine se maintenait debout ignorant le vertige, l'euphorie constante et la sensation de légèreté qui avait lieu.

-Eh bien.-Répondit elle sèchement-Tu peux y'aller.

-Partir et rater la chance de te voir ainsi ? Non, merci.

Un léger sourire était accompagné de ces mots. Il riait? Apparemment, il avait pris son nouvel état...

-Alors, je deviens folle.-Dit-elle en levant le menton.

- Ce que je veux voir c'est si tu es capable de faire trois pas sans trébucher.

Ondine se leva de sa position, tout en ignorant son commentaire. Elle lissa fermement le tissu de sa robe et jeta ses cheveux en arrière. Au premier pas elle se rendue compte que si elle parvenait à arriver a la porte se serait un miracle. Elle s'arrêta.

-Maintenant, quel est le problème? –Dit Sacha en la voyant et fronçant les sourcils.

Elle ne répondit pas. Sa tête a commencé à tourner à nouveau et elle ne se sentait pas aussi concentré comme avant. Elle avança un peu plus, mais le sol semblait gelé. Ou alors ses jambes ne pouvaient pas tenir?

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sacha la tenait dans ses bras et elle le regardait avec une certaine innocence. Elle souriait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Je crois que je suis ivre... -Elle pencha sa tête en arrière le regardant.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte.

- Oui...Ce n'est pas merveilleux? -Elle riait comme si la découverte était vraiment géniale.

Sacha la regarda avec un froncement de sourcils. Son rire frais, libre, sans entraves contrasté la femme de glace qu'elle été il ya quelque temps. Maintenant, elle était tout sourire, abandonné dans ses bras. Ses yeux clairs brillaient fiévreusement.

Rapidement elle essaya de se relever, il ne devrait pas profiter de cela.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois que Soleil dirait si elle te voyait dans cet états ?

Il regretta d'avoir dit cela. Le doux sourire c'était transformé en une ligne tendue. Il savait qu'elle grinçant des dents, le regard chaud tourné au froid, inflexible.

-Pourquoi tu parle de ma fille ?

Il essaya de garder le contrôle de sa voix- Quel genre d'exemple tu lui donne ?

Ondine le poussa. Sacha trébucha puis se retourna saisissant son bras -C'est de ta faute! Ta faute! -Il souleva un sourcil, mais constata qu'elle n'avait pas fini-Si tu n'avais pas fait tout cela, je ne serais pas ainsi…

- Tout cela ?-Répété il.

Elle hocha la tête, accrochée à son bras. Alors que la colère s'était évaporée, une expression inquiète semblait prendre sa place.

-P-parce que tu l'as dit à Soleil…

-Dire-quoi?

-Que nous sortions ensemble! Que nous étions ensemble!-S'écria elle dans la frustration, laissant tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, les poings serrés sur les côtés de son visage-Elle va savoir maintenant...

-Savoir? Qu'est ce qu'elle va savoir ?

Ondine ne répondit pas, elle serra son corps plus fort ce qui surprit le jeune.

-Tu va me laisser partir, pas vrai?-Elle le regarda, les yeux soudain lumineux -Après que je te le dise tu me laisseras partir en France…Pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi tu veux partir, Ondy? –Il posa sa main sur sa joue. Ondine le regardé fixement, elle semblait avoir tellement peur.

-Je ne veux pas souffrir plus...Je ne peux pas supporter de te regarder avec Aleesha dans tes bras, l'embrasser comme tu le faisais avec...moi ... Je t'aime, Sacha...

La dernière phrase fut dite à voix basse, elle noya le son sur le tissu de sa chemise, se mêlant avec des sanglots et des gémissements impuissant de sa défaite. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand il se rappela une certaine phrase qu'il avait entendue une fois, il ya longtemps.

-Les enfants et l'alcool disent toujours la vérité...

-Je t'aime aussi, Ondine.-Déclara luttant contre l'envie de l'embrasser, de la croire, de se perdre avec elle dans cette mer d'ingéniosité incontrôlée que produit le champagne. Il ne se rappelait pas que l'innocence pouvait être si séduisant, si passionné. Mais elle était innocente de toute façon, et il était un gentleman, même si il ne voulait pas l'être. Et il savait que jamais, jamais il ne pouvait profiter d'une situation comme celle-ci.

- Vraiment? Tu m'aimes vraiment? –Dit sa voix féminine. Son visage face du sien -Tu m'aimes malgré tout ce que j'ai fait... ?

-Moi aussi, je n'ai pas était un saint.-Il sourit. Elle fit la même chose-Et...je t'aime tellement, Ondy.

-Mais j'ai menti!

–Sur ton alliance ?-Il jeta un regard rapide sur la bague sur sa main gauche.

Ondine secoua la tête frénétiquement-Il s'agit d'un anneau de promesse... –Elle l'enleva avec un certain effort, tenant ses doigts-Quand on c'est séparer c'était le serment de me garder pour toi...

Avec le temps il a servi à effrayer tous les hommes occasionnels qui osaient s'approcher de moi...-Elle ri de voir l'expression grave de Sacha-Mais ce n'était pas de sa que je parlais…

–Ce qui c'est passé avec Thiago? Ce que tu as fait avec tes cheveux?

Elle poussa un autre rire sensuel et releva le menton.

-Imbécile! Soleil voulais que je lui ressemble. Avoir le même type de cheveux.

Son geste était détendue. Il couru un doigt sur sa joue rouge-Tu es magnifique, et tu le sais.

Ondine leva les yeux en réponse. Ses lèvres à peu de distance de lui.

–Tu ne le sais vraiment pas Sacha? Melody ne te la pas dit...?

-Mais me dire quoi ?

Elle baissa les yeux, les joues encore plus rouges:-Je pensais que tu allais le découvrir après avoir rencontré Soleil ... Elle m'a aussi dit que tu lui avais montré quelques photos...

Sacha fronça les sourcils.

-Il ne fait aucun doute que Soly n'a rien pris de toi.-Elle ri involontairement, puis comme si elle avait compris ce qu'elle avait dit elle couvert sa bouche avec une main- J'ai failli le dire!

Sacha continua à l'étudier sérieusement.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire?- Il attrapa ses mains avec enthousiasme –Que c'est un secret et que personne ne devrait savoir?

-Pas même moi?

Ondine rit de nouveau -Tu es la dernière personne qui devrais le savoir… ?

-Mais...

-Je vais te le dire, et puis tu oublieras, en me promettant de ne le dire à personne, d'accord?-Elle se trouvait sur la pointe des pieds. Ses yeux très large et lumineux.

-Très bien.-Sacha hocha la tête dans son meilleur ton neutre. Dieu, il faisait des efforts surhumains pour être totalement indifférent à la volonté qui traversé son corps chaque fois qu'elle était plus proche de lui. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était ivre et très probablement que le jour suivant elle oublierait ce qu'elle avait dit.

- Dis-moi.

Ondine ferma les yeux heureuse, son visage près du sien-Je ... Je t'aime, Sacha ... Je t'aime tant, que il y'a cinq ans, j'ai préparé un cadeau pour toi... -Elle s'arrêta-Un bébé, toi et moi ...-Elle sourit -S-soleil, Sacha. Soleil est ta fille. Notre fille...

Le temps s'arrêta pour le jeune. Il ne dit pas de mots, et il ne réussi pas à faire quelque chose. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les murmures des gens, le son de la musique. L'ambiance de fête continuait, même si pour lui, le monde été suspendu dans l'air.

Ondine devenu sérieuse-Tu semble surpris... -Puis elle sourit à nouveau –Tu n'es pas content de la nouvelle?

Sacha réagi enfin. Il prit son visage dans ses mains –C'est vrai ce que tu dis?

-Bien sûr ! Tu n'as pas remarqué les similitudes avec toi? La couleur de tes cheveux, la façon dont tu souris ... la grimace de dégoût que tu utilise habituellement quand tu es en colère contre moi...

Peu à peu les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à tomber dans sa tête, laissant la voie libre à des indices menant à la vérité. Les pistes qui étaient toujours devant ses yeux...

Il avait senti le désir de prendre soin et protéger la petite fille. Ce petit ange qui signifiait tout pour lui ... Son Soleil. Son bébé. Sa fille.

Ondine le serra à nouveau. Il sentait la paire de lèvres douces erré dans son cou. Il était tellement heureux.

-Tu meurs d'envie de m'embrasser...

Sa voix était si séduisante. Sacha la serra à son tour, confus, étourdi, bouleversé par l'annonce. Sa bouche atteint son oreille:-Je vais mourir parce que je…vais t'embrassé…

Il avala avec difficulté. Regardant ses lèvres sensuelles roses à chérir. Humide, le désirant.

Il parcourait ses épaules avec ses mains, délibérément appuyé son corps contre le sien.

Sacha perdait le contrôle et le savait…

-Ne te prive pas... embrasse moi ... -Dit elle à voix basse, son souffle brulant.

-Ondy...

–Tu crois que je le mérite? -Ses bras minces s'accrochèrent derrière son cou. Ses yeux étaient fermés-Je t'ai donné la plus grande preuve qu'une femme puisse donner à l'homme qu'elle aime...Le fruit de notre union. Une partie de toi et de moi ... nous...

–L'amour –Finis elle. Et ce fut le dernier mot qu'elle dit dans un murmure, à Sacha. Il posa sa bouche sur celle de la jeune femme.

De sa Ondine. La mère de Soleil. Sa fille ...


	19. Chapitre 19 : C'est mon ange

Chapitre 19 :C'est mon ange

_Il ne savait pas ce qui le réveilla. _

_Peut-être que c'était le silence, une chose étrange, inhabituelle autour. Ou peut-être le sentiment du lit froid, vide de sa présence, avec ses bras nus ayant la nostalgie de la chaleur de son corps, tellement familial le matin. _

_Il devina que c'était le matin. Le chant des oiseaux se faisait entendre lointain comme la preuve de son qu'un nouveau jour commençait. _

_Il était sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux quand il réalisa qu'il était surveillé de près par quelqu'un. Il pouvait sentir l'intensité de ce regard sur lui, quelque chose qui véhiculée douceur et affection. Mais plutôt que de le déranger ou l'importuner si tôt, il avait un faible sourire sur ses lèvres. _

_Maintenant, il ne se souciait pas du fait et de trouver le lit encore vide ou le silence inhabituel qui l'entouraient, il le brisa rapidement par sa propre voix pour demander, toujours avec les yeux fermés. _

_-Tu as trouvé quelque chose que tu aime?_

_En réponse il entendit un rire doux accompagné de mouvements d'une personne assise à côté de lui. _

_Le lit accepta avec joie ce nouveau poids, ils étaient confortablement installés tout les deux. _

_-Tout ce que je vois en toi je l'aime...-Dit le son d'une voix douce accompagnée par ses doigts fin caressant le contour de son visage, ce qui le força finalement à ouvrir les yeux. _

_Elle était là, penchée sur le côté, le regardant effronté. Vêtus d'une chemise blanche qui lui donnait beaucoup d'idées quand il la voyait avec...Et aussi elle était extrêmement facile à enlever ... _

_-Pourquoi tu es habillée? –Dit il en étendant les bras vers elle et en faisant glisser son corps, se qui fit qu'elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise -Comment je peux te caresser si tu a une chemise ?_

_Il la fit rire de nouveau. Même si elle avait l'air si timide, si petite dans ses bras serrés sur sa poitrine. _

_Son visage sous ses cheveux roux en désordre sur les oreillers. Ses joues rouges de honte et de timidité soudaine. _

_-Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'habituer ... _

_-A quoi tu ne t'habitue pas, Ondy?_

_Ils parlaient à voix basse tout en étant les deux seuls dans la chambre. Parfois, il semblait qu'ils craignaient que les murs pouvaient venir à entendre de quoi ils parlaient ou ce qu'ils faisaient..._

_Elle sourit faiblement, mais la couleur de ses joues s'accentua. Elle détourna les yeux. _

_-Se réveiller ici… vivre comme ça ...-Elle le regarda-Avec toi... _

_-Et c'est tellement mauvais ?_

_-Non, non.-Elle leva la main en secouant la tête-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ... Ne te méprend pas – Elle se mordit les lèvres quand elle vit le visage inquiet de celui-ci-Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer ...C'est une sensation étrange mais très agréable…_

_Il baissa la tête jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient en mesure de toucher les sienne. Elle se rendue fébrilement à la caresse. En recevant et restituant ses baisers gentiment. _

_-Sacha... –Dit elle, entre des soupirs. Absorbant l'air comme elle pouvait. Ses joues pleines de couleur-Oublie tout ce que j'ai dit avant... Je t'aime …Je...J'adore vivre ici avec toi… _

_-J'aime aussi, Ondy... _

_Et il l'embrassa, puis la fit tourner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sous son corps. Il lui enleva la chemise qu'elle portait en laissant une vue parfaite sur les attributs qu'elle possédait. Loin d'avoir honte ou d'être gêné, il accepta le spectacle qui été juste pour lui-même, et, elle céda au poids masculin au dessus d'elle, elle croisa les bras derrière son large dos nu perdu dans un laps de temps qui semblait être une pause magique entre rêve et réalité... _

Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coup. Comme si elle se réveillait d'un mauvais rêve. Bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas le qualifier de «mauvais» de se rappeler comment elle le gardait jalousement à l'intérieur. Les moments heureux passés avec Sacha était quelque chose que de précieux en sa mémoire, en dépit...

Le soleil lui fit mal aux yeux, aussi vite qu'elle les avait ouvert, elle les referma en gémissant. Ce n'était pas seulement la lumière du jour qui la gênait, mais les petits points qui lui piquaient la tête, elle chercha du réconfort dans les oreillers et les draps doux qui la couvraient...

Elle rouvert ses yeux soudainement. Ce n'était pas son lit.

Apeuré elle observa la vaste pièce où elle était. Le propriétaire devait avoir un goût modéré. Rien de fantaisiste ou ridicule décoré l'endroit. Les murs de couleur crème. Des rideaux blancs. Des petites œuvres d'art sur un meuble en bois sculpté. Une bibliothèque, des beaux livres. Un ordinateur portable très moderne. Des tableaux discrets. Deux portes de chêne qui menaient ailleurs.

Le lit dans lequel elle se trouvé était également grand. Les draps de soie blanc et doux...Elle se rappela soudain de quelque chose d'autre ...

Il souleva le drap qui la recouvrait donnant un coup d'œil furtif sur elle-même. La couleur sur ses joues diminua, elle était entièrement habillée. Au secours.

Elle s'assit en se massant ses tempes. Comment avait elle fini ici ? Et ce qui est pire: Où était-elle? À qui appartenait cette chambre? Son esprit refusait de coopérer. Elle ne pouvait pas penser clairement quand elle senti que toute la bande des travailleurs de Jadielle, foré dans le centre de sa tête, apparemment à la recherche d'une nouvelle route ou autoroute...

Elle ne se rappelait pas ce qui s'était passé la veille. Mais elle comprit que par la taille de sa gueule de bois qu'elle avait à ce moment-là, elle devait avoir beaucoup bu. Entre des flashes qui évoquaient Dupliqua en robe rouge décolletée, qui la grondait pour son cinquième verre de champagne. Sacha avait fait la même chose à un moment donné au cours de la nuit. Sacha? Oh oui, elle se rappelait l'avoir heurté quand elle était avec Thiago, et il avait dit quelque chose comme quoi il n'était plus avec sa petite amie... Mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce qui s'était passé plus tard. Ou comment cette fête avait finie. Il y'eu une succession d'images floues dans sa tête, mais son esprit ne pouvait pas retenir ce qui était nécessaire pour faire un souvenir.

Elle poussa un gémissement et serra ses temples avec ses doigts. La migraine été terrible. Pourquoi ne pas avoir écouté quand on lui avait dit d'arrêter de boire...?

Elle se leva bien et regarda sa robe. Le tissu était plissé dues à dormir dessus. Ses chaussures étaient soigneusement à côté d'une chaise en bois. Il semblait y avoir quelque chose d'inhabituel qui c'était passé.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine plus détendu et concentra son attention sur un verre avec de l'eau et un plateau qui étaient sur la table près du lit. A côté du verre il y'avait une plaquette d'analgésiques. Elle découvrit le plat et trouva deux barres de céréales.

Certes, la personne connaissait très bien ses goûts, et avait même pris la peine de préparer tout cela pour la soulager de sa gueule de bois. C'était très gentil de la part de cette personne.

Elle mordu la barre de céréales et mâcha doucement, pour prévenir les mouvements de sa mâchoire qui lui donnait un peu plus mal à la tête. Le sentiment de malaise l'enveloppa au fur et à mesure que le goût allait dans sa gorge, en ignorant le dégoût qui lui causé elle mâcha jusqu'à la fin. En faisant un effort, elle prit le reste et le mordue. Bientôt, tous les effets temporaires des nausées disparurent, laissant le sens normal en l'absence de petit-déjeuner à cette heure. Elle sourit. Elle avait passé son dégoût envers la nourriture, pour quelque chose comme la faim.

Elle se versa un demi-verre d'eau et le bu tout en se sentant assez forte pour faire quelques pas à travers la pièce. Elle était encore plus grande au fur et à mesure qu'elle marchait pieds nus. Et malgré le goût, l'élégance dans le décor manquait de quelque chose. La touche féminine. Il semblait qu'aucune femme ne vive dans un endroit comme ça.

Elle revint sur ses pas et, enfin, pris deux pilules de la plaquette, aidé par un grand verre de l'eau, elle réussi à avaler sans effort. Plus confiante que la douleur commença à s'évaporer lentement, elle retourna se promener autour de la pièce, s'approchant du bureau où l'ordinateur portable reposait. Il y avait beaucoup d'objets qui été extrêmement familier, mais elle choisit de ne pas s'y attarder. Il y avait une photo sur l'une des étagères en bois, elle fut surprise de voir une photo d'elle en compagnie de Pierre et Jacky. Pourquoi cet inconnu avait une photo d'elle ?

Elle laissa le portrait à sa place et alla à l'endroit où les portes étaient. Après avoir réfléchis pendant quelques secondes, elle décida d'en ouvrir une avec soin. Elle donnait sur une jolie pièce avec des carreaux clairs sur les murs. Une salle de bain. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et marcha, prête à voir les ravages que l'alcool lui avait faits.

Sa robe été un gâchis de plis, et elle préférait ne pas y penser, ni comment elle sortirait dans la rue pour chercher Soleil ... Ses cheveux étaient encore pire. Un tourbillon de boucles rousses et des vagues. Elle était pâle et son maquillage n'était pas aussi bien que prévu. Elle lava son visage à plusieurs reprises et peigna ses cheveux avec ses doigts. Avec la pratique, elle fut en mesure d'accueillir ses boucles rebelles dans un chignon lâche. Elle découvrit également une nouvelle brosse à dents avec du dentifrice. Elle brisa l'enveloppe avec un demi-sourire et mit du dentifrice.

-Qui que ce soit, il prend beaucoup de mal pour moi... -Pensa-elle alors qu'elle était plus présentable que quand elle c'était réveillé. Sa gueule de bois commençait à s'affaiblir.

Elle prit une longue respiration et ouvrit l'autre porte. Elle donnait dans un long couloir. Elle marcha en se remerciant de ne pas avoir mit ses chaussures pour que le son de ses talons n'attire pas l'attention de celui qui vivait ici... Bientôt elle arriva dans une grande pièce, où elle sentit l'arôme du café fraîchement torréfié et qui lui rappela qu'elle ne devait pas se sentir si mal pour ne pas manquer le petit déjeuner.

Elle s'arrêta soudainement en voyant la haute silhouette de l'homme dans une autre pièce qui semblait être la cuisine. Elle s'approche de lui en le voyant de dos, il fredonnait quelque chose tout en pressant des oranges. Il avait changé, n'était plus vêtu d'un costume, et au lieu portait un jeans bleu et un T-shirt noir.

Elle se racla la gorge doucement, pour qu'il remarque sa présence. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

-Tu te lève enfin.-Il lui sourit-Avant tu avais l'habitude de dire que tu te réveillais avant moi…

Ondine se tordit les mains nerveusement. Qu'est ce qui c'était passé à la fête ?

-Tu te sens bien?

Elle hocha la tête, toujours gêné-Merci d'avoir laissé des pilules pour moi…

-De rien.-Il rempli un verre avec du jus d'orange –Tu as bien dormis ?

Cette question lui fit encore plus honte. Elle cloua ses ongles dans ses doigts et tenté de déclarer quelques mots.

-Nous... euh ...

Il sourit. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et la regarda remarquant l'ombre sur ses joues rouge-Non. Tu as dormis seule, j'étais dans la pièce voisine. Détend-toi, je n'ai pas profité de ton état.

Elle soupira, et lâcha ses doigts plus détendue.

-Merci, Sacha…

Il se tourna à nouveau en se concentrant sur le petit déjeuner, bien qu'il se dise que ce n'était pas facile du tout de dire non à cette rousse sexy qui avait insistée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir seule. Il ferma les yeux dans la frustration de quelques secondes, Ondine était vraiment infernal avec de l'alcool et sans lui ... Bien que son expression calme ce matin-là il n'y avait pas de doute, elle se souvenait de rien ni de ses actions de la veille. Et il ne parlait pas que de baisers passionnés et des caresses, qu'elle lui avait donné après sa confession...

–Tu veux prendre le petit déjeuner ?-Demanda il en lui offrant du jus d'orange frais.

-Oui... -Elle le suivi a la table, et s'assise- Où est Aleesha?

Il posa une tasse de thé en face d'elle-Dans l'ancien appartement je suppose-Il la regarda-Tu ne te rappelle pas que c'est terminé ?

-Je ...Ah, ouais-Elle bu le jus lentement. Elle n'était donc pas si ivre qu'elle le pensait. Certes, elle se rappelait ce qu'il avait dit à un moment donné. Soulagé, elle quitta le verre vide sur la table et ensuite demanda - Pourquoi je suis ici?

-Eh bien, tu n'étais pas très lucide et ce n'était pas nécessaire que Soleil te voie dans cet état...-Il s'arrêta-Je ne cherchais pas à profiter de la situation si c'est ce que tu pense.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça.

-Mais je te connais.

Il y'eu une période de silence. Ondine prit quelques gorgées de thé et regardait sa tasse. Elle se souvint de quelque chose qu'il avait dit et demanda.

-Tu as changé d'appartement?

-Oui. Aleesha est resté dans l'autre, c'était une sorte de d'accord commun.

Il mâchait son toast et il y'eu un autre silence gêné. Elle examina lentement ce qu'il venait de dire, surpris elle se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'en est-il de ton... -Murmura elle, espérant terminer sa phrase.

-Aleesha n'es pas enceinte-Dit il. Ondine ouvert les yeux. Elle ne savait pas-Elle est stérile.

-Oh, oh ... désolé –Elle ne savait pas très bien quoi faire, elle lui serra la main faiblement- C'est terrible, vraiment... Bien que la science à beaucoup avancé à ce sujet...

- C'est pour cette raison que nous avons rompu.-L'interrompit-il.

-Oh ... Alors?

-Eh bien, il ne valait pas la peine de se battre pour quelque chose qui est déjà mort…

Elle leva les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il ne parlait pas avec le terme de "monsieur" comme d'habitude. Elle rougit, mais il semblait prendre plaisir en grande partie de cette familiarité. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis des années y... maintenant qu'elle y pensait c'était ridicule de parler de cette manière ... Aussi, après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle ce matin-là, de se comporter de façon courtoise, elle ne se sentait pas si triste ou en colère contre le jeune.

Temporairement elle se permit de penser un peu, après tout elle parlait avec le père de Soleil, l'homme qu'elle aimait encore, mais bien sûr, il ne le savait pas...

Elle termina sa tasse de thé, et se leva. Elle le regarda pendant quelques secondes -Je peux ... heu, je peux utiliser ton téléphone? Je voudrais demander un taxi, je dois aller chercher Soly chez Lily.

-Ne t'inquiète pas.-Il sourit-Je vais t'y amenée.-Ondine ouvrit grand les yeux -Si sa ne te dérange pas bien sur.

-Non, sa ne me dérange pas.

-Voici la salle de bain, là ya des serviettes propres dans le placard-Sacha se retourna pour la voir, puis montra un petit placard-Tu trouveras des vêtements ici.

-Tu veux dire pour femme ?

Il acquiesça.

Elle fit une grimace, en secouant la tête, mais garda ses commentaires pour elle. Elle se dirigea vers le meuble en murmurant un petit Merci et attendit qu'il parte. Sur le seuil, il entendit l'arrêter.

-Ensuite, il ya un sujet dont je voudrais te parler...

Elle continua à choisir des vêtements mais elle ne le regardait pas, elle lui fit juste un signe de tête, murmura une déclaration faible. Mais elle a sentit, à son regret l'intense regard du jeune fixée sur son dos.

Sacha se rappelait très bien ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là ...

Il avait emmenée Ondine dans sa chambre, et était resté avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Regardant son sommeil comme il le faisait quand ils étaient jeunes. Regarder son corps, son visage encore et encore dire que cette belle créature avait donné naissance à un petit ange qui été la moitié des deux.

Des deux.

C'est que... en quelques heures, sa vie avait pris une autre tournure. Il semblait toujours marcher sur des nuages, rien ne pouvait égaler la sensation étrange et douce qui coulait de sa tête aux pieds...

Il avait prit la main d'Ondine et glissa ses doigts sur sa peau chaude, le petit anneau d'or flasha quelques secondes sous son l'inspection. Il sourit, se souvenant de sa phrase –C'est un anneau de promesse ... Quand on c'était séparer c'était le serment de me garder pour toi…-Ondine avait été fidèle, fidèle à lui. Fidèle à la petite fille qu'ils avaient conçue ensemble.

Waw! C'était si étrange, si grand, si profond... il se rappela les fois où il avait souhaité dans les profondeurs avoir un minimum de lien avec la petite fille. Et maintenant il l'avait trouvé.

Mais soudain, il tomba sur une vague de doutes.

Es ce que c'était vrai? Et si elle avait dit tout ça par excessivité à cause de l'alcool ?

La panique s'empara de lui, se mêlant à son extase. Qu'est ce qui disait que Soleil était sa fille? Qu'est-ce qui assurait qu'Ondine ne mentait pas? Es ce que ce n'était pas un mirage provoqué par quelques verres de plus?

Avec son cœur qui battait dans sa gorge il avait laissé la jeune femme endormie dans son lit, et c'était dirigé vers le téléphone. Il n'y avait qu'une personne capable de dire la vérité.

Melody.

Il avait patienté espérant qu'elle réponde, et après qu'elle décroche elle commença à le gronder en raison de l'heure a laquelle il appelé, puis il lui expliqua, tout, ses doutes, les demi-mots et des questions. Il parlé si vite qu'il était presque impossible qu'elle comprenne. Mais la réponse venue. Rapide, simple, sans hésitation.

Oui.

Sacha senti que tout était ouvert à nouveau. Ses jambes étaient de l'eau et il tomba à genoux sur le plancher, les larmes tombant de ses yeux. Melody était heureuse aussi. Elle ne s'attendait pas qu'il le sache de cette manière mais était heureuse qu'enfin il le sache. Et c'était ce qui comptait avant tout.  
>Même si Sacha l'engueula de ne pas lui avoir dit, de lui avoir caché si longtemps -C'était sa famille, son sang.-Répondit-elle tranquillement- Ondine est mon amie et il ya quelque chose appelé loyauté. La loyauté consiste aussi de garder des secrets.<p>

Il se mit à rire. Il lui dit qu'il était heureux. Il se sentait différent, unique.

-Bien sûr, Sacha-Déclara Melody entre de petit rire, et il pouvait imaginer le visage de la jeune femme, souriant et plein de larmes qui coulaient surement sur ses joues:-Maintenant tu es papa.

Et puis il revint dans la chambre. Il c'était assis à côté du lit et continué de regarder la jeune, se sentant incapable de dormir ou de se reposer. Voyageant avec sa vue sur la silhouette de la jeune femme, ses jambes longues et fines, ses cheveux bouclés qui tombé comme du feu liquide sur l'oreiller. Ses lèvres étaient ouvertes absorbant l'air, l'ombre de ses cils sur ses joues. Or, elle semble plus belle, plus interdite et attirante que jamais. Comme une étoile qui brille inaccessible, sans oublier a quel point elle était près…

Maintenant, assis à table, les mains jointes, il cherchait une façon d'aborder le sujet de Soleil. Il espérait qu'Ondine se montre raisonnable sur ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais il voulait que l'enfant sache immédiatement la vérité.

Et il voulait assumer ses responsabilités en tant que père. Il était extrêmement heureux de ce qu'il pouvait faire avec Soleil à partir de maintenant.

-Je suis prête...

La voix d'Ondine le fit se tourné. Elle avait choisi un jean et une grande chemise violette. Ses joues étaient roses à cause de la salle de bain et elle avait une expression calme et détendue.

–Assied toi.-Il indiqua une chaise en face de lui.

Elle regarda l'horloge sur le mur et s'assit. Elle croisa les jambes et le regarda -Eh bien?

Sacha soupira quand il pensa que c'était trop facile. Mais maintenant...

-Sacha, je dois chercher Soleil. Aujourd'hui, c'est mon jour de congé et j'ai perdu du temps...

Il se pencha sur la table et la regarda attentivement -C'est d'elle que je veux parler.

-Pardon? –Elle tourna la tête, sans ôter ses yeux de cristal sur lui -Pourquoi tu dois me parler de quelque chose qui vise à ma fille?

Sacha continua a la regardé tout temps. Il ignora son commentaire.

-Soleil est ma fille.

Ondine cligna des yeux quelques secondes.

–Elle est ma fille aussi.-Répéta il fermement.

Ondine senti son corps paralysé suivi de son cœur, puis elle se calma, se qui stoppa sa progression pendant un moment avant de commencer à battre horriblement. Des doute l'envahie, avec une nervosité indescriptible ... Seulement, elle resté avec un léger sourire, comme si elle n'avait pas compris.

-Je crois que...

Non, tu n'as pas compris.-La coupa il-Soleil est ma fille, et j'ai les mêmes droits que toi.

Ondine le regarda encore, malgré sa paranoïa momentanée et s'ordonna de garder tous ces symptômes en elle, pour éviter d'exprimer tout acte ou propos.

Il se leva de la chaise-Je vois que tu ne te souviens pas, mais c'est ce que tu m'as dit hier soir.

–Non j'ai oublié... -Il fronça les sourcils, en gardant tout son calme- Je ne peux pas croire que tu t'accroche aux mots d'un ivrogne... –Fit elle remarquer les poings serrés, ses doigts presque blanc.

-Alors c'est vrai?

Elle ne voulait pas le voir, et elle concentra son attention sur la décoration de la pièce.

-Non.

Sacha serra ses dents, sa mâchoire tendue. Ce mensonge soudain renversa ses sentiments chaleureux qui traversé ses sens depuis la nouvelle. Pourquoi mentait-elle? Pourquoi insisté elle a le faire?

-Melody me la confirmer-Il tourna autour de la table et se mit en face d'elle, avec un geste pour qu'elle fasse face à la vérité.

Frustré elle se baissa dans son siège. La fureur était un étrange sentiment intérieur.

-Tu va le nier à nouveau?

Ondine ne répondu pas. Elle garda la tête baissée, et Sacha avait remarqué sa tension dans ses muscles en voyant comment ses mains s'accrochaient aux bords de la chaise. Il sentit toute l'affection qu'elle lui avait inspiré tard dans la nuit, et des heures avant l'aube, s'évaporé comme la brume, perdu dans une vague de colère et d'impuissance. Quelque chose de semblable à ce qu'il avait estimé l'après-midi ou il avait appris qu'elle était la mère de Soleil. Pourquoi ses émotions variaient si vite? Quelle étrange puissance cette rousse avait pour faire changer cela?

-Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu as fait, tu sais ? J'ai essayé de comprendre, de trouver un sens, quelque chose qui me dirait pourquoi tu me l'as caché si longtemps. Un fait, une raison pour justifier ton silence...

–Qu'est ce que tu sais, hein? -La jeune fini par exploser sur lui, ses yeux brillants d'un ton bleu profond. Sa voix serré-Tu ne t'est jamais soucié de moi, c'était toujours ton entrainement d'abord... Tu aurais laissé tout ça pour un bébé? Tu voulais sacrifier ton rêve, ta gloire, ta reconnaissance pour moi?

-C'est clair que je l'aurais fait !

–Tu mens!-Elle se leva, serrant les poings encore plus. Son visage était pâle de colère- Si cela avait été vrai, tu aurait remué ciel et terre pour me chercher ! Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, je ne t'intéressais pas, rien de tout cela ne valait la peine pour toi... La seule chose que tu as vu, c'est la liberté, qui flottait devant tes yeux... l'indépendance que tu n'avais pas quand tu étais avec moi...

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis... Tu ne pense pas que j'ai souffert aussi? Je t'aimais!-Il la regarda, elle détourna les yeux - Tu crois que c'était aussi facile que tu le dis. Tu as quitté ma vie et rien de plus ... Tu m'as laissé! Tu as décidé qu'il ne valait pas la peine de se battre pour ce que nous avions! Et tu savais que tu étais enceinte et tu m'as quitté sans me le dire! Tu ne t'en es pas soucié !

-Je ne le savais pas, je l'ai su qu'un mois plus tard... Quand on avait déjà commencé les papiers de divorce.-Elle essaya de parler avec calme, garder à l'intérieur sa colère, et le poison qui brûlait sa gorge. Sacha était aussi en colère, elle l'avait vue. Très en colère. La façon dont il disait ses mots avec rage et colère, comme si il était complètement hors de lui.

Il y'eu une période de silence. Un silence froid, tendu, qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'esprit de camaraderie qui tenait pendant le petit déjeuner.

-Pourtant, tu as refusé de me le faire savoir... -Le ton de sa voix se radoucit, ses yeux se concentrèrent sur la pièce- J'avais le droit de savoir, d'être là à la naissance. Je suis son père. Tu te rends compte? Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai perdu quatre années de sa vie? Et que je ne pourrais jamais les rattraper à cause de ton égoïsme ?

Ondine haussa les épaules. Enfin elle comprit. C'était sa faute. Sa propre faute ... Elle l'avait caché. Caché à tout les deux. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, la culpabilité et la douleur se propagé comme un manteau sombre. Elle se tordit les mains, avant qu'elle ne commence à trembler.

-J'aurais pu tout pardonner... –Ajouta Sacha. Le ton de sa voix était plus menaçant que jamais-Tout tu comprends? J'étais capable de croire toute justification que tu me donnerais... Je voulais juste une explication, rien de plus. Mais tu continue encore de me mentir. Tu va le nier encore une fois ... pourquoi? J'étais prêt à assumer ma part de culpabilité dans tout cela, mais je vois que les choses entre nous sont toujours les mêmes... -Elle ne voulait pas le voir, elle ne voulait pas qu'il découvre ses larmes aux yeux - Mais je ne mérite pas d'être assis avec les bras croisés. J'ai des droits, et tu le sais...-Le cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta de battre à nouveau. Une véritable terreur la força à lever la tête – Je veux ma fille, Ondine. Et si je dois t'amené en justice pour lutter contre ta volonté, je le ferai. Tout juge juste me donnera le droit de savoir ce que tu as fait ces années ...Pas de chance, même si tu te présente avec le meilleur avocat du pays...

C'était comme une flèche. Entrer rapidement et en profondeur à l'intérieur d'elle, traversant tout son cœur. Côte à côte. Elle s'arrêta quand elle entendit les palpitations à ses oreilles. Elle se sentait s'effondrer, et toute la force physique disparu complètement de son corps. Le long de ses joues couler de plus en plus des larmes, tandis que ses lèvres remuaient dans un tremblement.

-S-s'il te plaît... -Ses mains s'enveloppèrent sur la chemise de Sacha. Elle fixa ses yeux sur lui, ne se souciant pas de ce qu'elle demandait, ou ses larmes qui s'échappé de ses yeux sur ses vêtements, ou la fierté qui avait disparu -S'il te plaît ...Soleil est tout ce que j'ai... ce que j'ai de toi...-Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et tomba à genoux devant lui -S'il te plaît ne me l'enlève pas...! S'il te plaît ...elle ... elle est tout ce que j'ai... c'est ma vie... S'il te plaît...!

Sacha la regardait à genoux sur le sol, les épaules secoué par hystérie des pleurs. Plaidant avec les mains jointes, elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux brillants de larmes. Pendant un moment, il ne ressenti rien, à par de l'indifférence. Il avait réussi à humilier encore plus bas. En la pliant complètement.

-Je t'en prie ... S'il te plaît ne me l'enlève pas ...-Enfin, elle s'effondra son visage dans ses mains et fondit en larmes.

Sacha réalisa plus tard ce qui allait faire, la manière dont il détruisait cette femme dont le seul crime était d'aimer sa fille. Serait-il en mesure d'accuser sa propre mère pour un péché comme ça? Il se trouva bientôt à genoux à côté d'elle, ses bras autour de sa petite taille, la tête appuyée sur celle de la jeune.

-Désolé, désolé ... –Lui dit il à l'oreille, sentant ses larmes chaudes sur ses joues. Elle tremblait comme une feuille-Je ne savais pas ce que je disais...Mais tu dois me comprendre...-Il sentit vaguement un signe d'acquiescement avant qu'elle ne cache sa tête dans sa poitrine. Il la serra plus fort son encore:-Tout cela est nouveau pour moi, tu comprends? J'étais en colère et frustré…

-J-je comprends... -Répondit la jeune fille, sa voix à peine audible-Je comprends Sacha...

Ils restèrent quelques minutes, dans le silence, enlacé, se balançant fiévreusement. De temps en temps on pouvait entendre un gémissement faible, suivi d'un mot doux de confort. Et Sacha caressa naturellement le dos de la jeune fille essayant de transmettre sa sérénité, il semblait également normal de brosser ses cheveux doucement comme il le faisait souvent quand ils étaient jeunes, pour tenter de la calmer. Et il lui embrassa le front au milieu des baisers timides et des baisers sur le chemin de ses joues, quand elle leva son visage vers lui avec hésitation, elle semblait rien de mal ou égaré. Toutefois, lorsque ses lèvres trouvèrent la Ondine, mouillé, grelottante et aussi lisse que jamais, elle s'accrocha à lui, il sentit une ligne très mince ... Quelque chose de très similaire à ce qui s'est passé hier soir à la fête.

Il essuya les traces de larmes avec ses pouces sur ses joues. Ondine semblait tellement apeurée comme avant.

-Je ne savais pas ce que je disais ... -Dit il à voix basse:-Je n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose comme ça...

–Je comprends ce que tu as dit... -Réagit Ondine en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes-Je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre... mais j'avais peur. Je ne pouvais encore te le dire Sacha... La terreur me paralysait, j'avais peur que tu me l'enlève…

–Je ne voulais pas réellement dire sa, Ondy... -Il avait dit son surnom, presque sans s'en rendre compte-Mais je tiens à partager la même chose que toi. Je veux la voir grandir... -Elle hocha la tête-Tu ne peux pas me retirer ce droit...

-Je ne pensais pas le faire...C'est juste ...-Elle hésita baissant la vue-Je pensait que tu n'en aurais rien à faire d'elle…

-C'est ma fille ... Comment pourrais-je ne pas en prendre soins?

Ondine hocha la tête, puis le regarda-Tout ce que tu as dit, c'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ...depuis que tu me l'as dit hier... -Elle rougit- J'ai sentis que ma vie tournait à cent quatre-vingts degrés...

–Je regrette que tu le sache de cette manière... -Elle se rendu compte que ses mains reposait sur la poitrine du jeune homme et elle les enleva-Mais j'allais te le dire, Sacha. Je te jure.

Bien qu'elle soit toujours dans ses bras, Ondine s'était éloignée. Encore une fois, elle était dans son propre monde, loin de là.

-Je sais.-Dit-il, et la laisser aller. Il se leva et lui tendit une main –On va chercher Soleil?

-Oui.

Une fois debout, il ajouta-Je veux dire maintenant.

Elle haussa les épaules, et hocha la tête.

Quand Soleil le saura comment réagira-elle? Es ce qu'elle va la haïr ?

Une nouvelle crainte arriva de sa tête jusqu'à ses pieds…

…..

Soleil regardait la télévision quand la sonnette se fit entendre. Lily se leva du fauteuil dans lequel elle était assise et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvra immédiatement.

-Eh bien, Ondine il était temps ... –Elle ouvert les yeux en grand en voyant le grand jeune homme derrière elle-Euh ... bonjour Sacha.

Il lui serra la main et la salua aussi-Salut Lily.

-Désolé, frangine.-Ondine tenta de sourire à l'examen de la jeune aux cheveux rose- J'étais en retard...  
>-C'est en partie ma faute, Lily.-Ajouta Sacha, en posant sa main timidement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme rousse-Je crois que je l'ai retenu plus que prévu…<p>

-Je vois déjà... -Son regard se tourna vers sa sœur qui avait des vêtements qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans le placard d'Ondine- J'ai appelé chez toi mais tu n'y étais pas…

-Oh... -Ondine rougit- J'ai eu…un petit problème et Sacha a pris soin de moi...

Lily sourit amusé-Tu me dois des explications, Ondy.

Sacha comprit également ce qu'elle voulait dire, et sentit ses joues rougir-Ce n'est pas ce...

- Maman! -Soleil apparu dans la pièce interrompant son explication –Je suis contente que tu sois la!

Tu as promis qu'on irait prendre une glace! -Alors elle remarqua le jeune et couru vers lui-Sacha !

Celui-ci la souleva rapidement, et serra son petit corps contre le sien, sentant sa chaleur. Ses yeux pleuraient, mais il refusait de laisser les larmes sur ses joues. Du côté d'Ondine, c'était le mêmes cas.

Il sourit en essuyant les larmes de sa joue.

Lily les regardait consécutivement. La façon dont le jeune se cramponnait à sa nièce avec une tendresse distinctes, et même des larmes...Il lui indiquait que Sacha le savait maintenant. Après s'être tourné pour voir Ondine, elle avait la certitude absolue qu'elle ne se trompait pas en le supposant. Elle sentait une certaine fierté et le courage absolu de sa sœur cadette. Elle sourit, décider à s'éloigner de la scène.

-Maman et moi allons manger une glace, mais tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux Sacha, d'accord maman ?-Soleil parlait encore avec enthousiasme se tourner vers la personne nommée.

-Oui, princesse.-Ondine hocha la tête regardant les efforts déployés par le jeune pour cacher son émotion énorme.

Soleil se mit à rire et tenu le cou de Sacha, puis cacha pendant quelques secondes la tête sur son épaule. Pour elle, rien n'était aussi important que de passé un peu de temps en compagnie de ses parents.

Enfin, comme une famille normale.

…..

Soleil les regarda avec un regard amusé. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison de sa tante Lily ils se tenaient à l'écart l'un de l'autre, timide et s'envoyant des regards nerveux, comme si ils s'envoyaient des messages silencieux sur ce qu'ils devaient faire ou pas.

Sacha gara la voiture et à sa grande surprise, il l'aida à sortir de la voiture, tandis que sa mère était debout les attendant, souriant timidement. Elle les regarda attentivement et se demanda si ce grand espoir qu'elle avait espérait de toute son âme, serait devenu réalité... Si c'était le cas, il était étrange que sa tante Melody, ne lui en ait pas parlé.

-Chérie?

Elle se tourna vers Sacha qui s'inclinait devant elle, en la regardant avec inquiétude.

-Il ya quelque chose qui ne va pas ma chérie ?

-Ah, non.-Elle sourit. Elle vu que sa mère avait la même expression inquiète. Elle ajouta-Il ne se passe rien, maman.

Mais l'inquiétude n'avait pas disparu de ses yeux verts, Soleil le remarqua. Elle lui tendu la main, faisant la même chose à gauche et se tourna vers Sacha. Elle sourit doucement, se sentant au milieu des deux, et commença à marcher.

Enfin, avec ses parents ensemble. Comme il se devait.

C'était sa place favorite.

En été, elle passait les après-midi avec sa mère. Savourant une glace ou un dessert au chocolat. Les deux assises sur la terrasse du lieu, en regardant la mer et les gens là-bas sur la plage de sable chaud, jouissant de l'eau fraîche. Beaucoup de gens passaient leurs vacances là-bas. Après avoir profité de la glace ou du dessert, préparé à l'avance, elles descendaient à la plage et s'amusaient à la mer.

Soleil aimait le faire avec Ondine. Mais avec l'arrivée de l'automne, ces activités été reportée jusqu'à l'été suivant. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que la beauté du lieu soit plus faible. La couleur de l'eau était d'un bleu profond comme le ciel, ou comme les yeux de sa mère. Et le sable était si doux et dorée comme dans les jours de chaleur extrême.

Maintenant, elle jeta un regard à l'avant, et vu ses parents assis en face d'elle, en gardant la même expression anxieux avant. A présent, il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était tellement évident...

Elle sourit de nouveau, faisant des efforts pour ne pas rire, les nerfs, la joie, la paix, devant la comédie des deux adultes. Elle se concentra sur sa glace, notant qu'aucun d'entre eux avaient commencé la sienne. Les deux parlaient de questions sans importance, riant quand le silence était tendu. Refusant de fournir toute aide, elle décida d'entendre la façon dont ils allaient lui annoncer la grande nouvelle.

-... Et c'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontrés ... -Dit Sacha en souriant tandis qu'il remua son dessert pour la centième fois.

-C'est une belle histoire!- Dit elle -Sa ressemble à une de ces histoires d'amour que tante Lily regarde souvent à la télévision !-Elle les regarda en remarquant la profonde rougeur qui était sur leurs joues- Et comment toi et maman vous vous êtes mit ensemble ?

- Soleil!

Elle se mit à rire. C'était si amusant, ils avaient l'air si mignons tous les deux et, en se regardant brièvement, puis tournant la tête dans des directions différentes jusqu'à ce que leur embarras disparaisse. Elle appuya son menton sur ses petites mains et ferma les yeux toujours souriantes.

-En fait, ma chéri, ta maman et moi voulions te dire quelque chose... -Dit la voix chancelante de Sacha qui la força à se réveiller et se concentrer sur eux toute son attention complète.

-C'est un sujet délicat, princesse... -Dit Ondine sur le même ton d'incertitude-Sa sera difficile de comprendre pour une petite fille…mais…

-Tu n'es pas obliger de l'accepter immédiatement –L'interrompit il en serrant la main de la jeune femme qui restée sur la surface blanche de la table -Je comprends ... nous comprenons que cela prendra du temps ...et je ...

Soleil mit sa meilleure expression sérieuse, en attendant.

-Princesse, nous ...Sacha et moi…

Pourquoi cela était il si compliqué? Elle était si petite et innocente assise en face d'eux, les mains jointes sous son visage. Que faire si ils la blessés? Sacha devait ressentir la même chose, la pression de sa main augmenta. C'était peut-être la peur qu'elle le rejette une fois qu'elle le saura... Elle se tourna vers lui et posa sa main gauche sur la sienne, en souriant calmement.

-Nous voulons parler de toi, ma chérie, et ... et de ton papa...

Les yeux de la petite fille s'ouvrir très grand.

Cela contribua à la terreur du pauvre jeune. Il lui tendit la main en lui disant dans une voix désespérée-N-non, chérie, ce n'est pas que...

- Je le sais.

La petite voix aussi forte et fiable se fit entendre doucement. Soleil descendu de sa chaise et s'approcha d'eux autour de la table. Très sérieuse.

-Maman, Sacha je le sais...-La terreur dans les yeux du jeune homme l'affecta, elle hocha la tête avec un sourire avant de grimper sur ses genoux et l'embrasser.

-M-mais...

Soleil se mit à rire et intensifia la pression autour de son cou afin qu'il puisse entendre clairement.

-Papa...

Et c'est le mot dont il avait besoin, il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux parfumé de l'enfant, en sentant les bras d'Ondine l'entourer.

Et le mot flottait dans l'air même si c'était le froid d'automne. Mais ce jour-là il se sentait si heureux comme un mercredi en plein Juin...

_Papa ... _

_Papa ..._


	20. Chapitre 20 : Changement

Chapitre 20 : Changements 

-Oh Dupliqua, il est tellement beau !

-Tu trouve ?

Ondine caressa avec son doigt la joue rose de l'enfant qui dormait dans ses bras. Le petit, faisait attirer l'attention sur ses cheveux épais brun-vert qui été un curieux mélange de la couleur de ses deux parents, et couvrant toute sa tête dans un désordre mignon.

–Il est beau.-Dit elle à nouveau doucement en levant le bébé pour embrasser sa joue rebondie.

Dupliqua hocha la tête de plaisir et s'assit sur son lit étirant ses bras à ses côtés -Donc, tout est résolu?

Ondine la regarda un instant comme si elle ne comprenait pas la question, puis elle hocha la tête-Quelque chose comme ça.

-Et quand ?

-Avant-hier...

-Logique que tu ne m'en ai pas parlée, j'étais en plein travail.

–Il ne manquait pas un peu de temps avant l'accouchement? -Dit elle en souriant puis elle retourna son regard sur le bébé.

-La date a été avancée. Les contractions sont venues d'un coup, heureusement Régis était à la maison à ce moment...

-Mais comme tu l'as dit, sa a était rapide.

-Oui... -Dupliqua soupira-Mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet, nous parlions de Sacha et toi.

-A aucun moment nous parlions de lui…

-Eh bien, on va commencer dès maintenant. Où il est?

–Dehors avec Soly. J'imagine, qu'elle a répandue la nouvelle de tout les côté... maintenant elle doit être en train de le dire a Dawlish…

-Et comment l'a prit Sacha ?

Ondine caressa les cheveux du petit- Il a largement dépassé mes attentes...Il l'adore et elle aussi...

-Je te l'avait dis ou non ?

-Oui...

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant?

Ondine le regarda - Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Tu sais ce que je veux dire...

–Je ne sais pas encore, Dupliqua. Il connaît la vérité, et sa n'as pas vraiment changé les choses...

–COMMENT PEUX TU DIRE SA? -S'écria la jeune exaltée se qui fit pleurnicher le bébé. Ondine se leva et se promena dans la chambre en chuchotant des mots doux jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme-Tu n'as pas parlé de se sujet avec lui?-Continua elle en sa voix.

Ondine s'arrêta et mit sa main sous la tête de l'enfant pour soutenir son poids fragile. Son expression se décomposa un peu-Non et…Je ne sais pas s'il va vraiment le faire…

- Aleesha sait tout.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'éclairèrent- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, à voir ?

-Elle fait partie du problème ou pas?

Ondine ne répondit pas.

–De quoi tu as peur? Sacha a heureusement accepté la nouvelle et tout les deux, père et fille s'adore. Quel est le dilemme maintenant?

-Je ne veux pas me faire trop d'illusions à ce sujet, Dupliqua... -Elle soupira-…Il a beaucoup changé ... ce n'est pas la même personne que je connaissais et que j'aimais ...Ce qui c'est produit la dernière fois le prouve…

-Quelle bêtise, tu n'es pas non plus la même.

-C'est différent ...Je parle aussi pour Soleil... Je ne pourrais résister à toute sorte de déception, mais ...l'enfant...

Dupliqua était silencieuse cette fois. Le silence fut prolongé dans la petite pièce peinte en blanc. La jeune femme rousse centré son attention sur la créature qui dormait profondément dans ses bras.

Elle sourit.

-Je ... J'ai toujours des choses qui me rapporte a lui... –Avoua elle d'une voix tremblante, sans lever les yeux, et comme se parlant à elle-même-Malgré m'être imposé l'ordre de le haïr, de le blesser, de l'ignorer... Mes sentiment le cherche encore ...-Ses yeux s'agrandir, la ligne de ses lèvres changea en un autre sourire triste- C'est étrange… après avoir vu comment il a accepté Soleil j'ai senti... un retour à l'amour autant que le jour où il m'a demandé en mariage...C'est si confus...

Dupliqua lui tendit la main -Oh, Ondy! S'il te plaît ne manque pas cette occasion...

-Mais j'ai peur ... et si ça ne marchait pas...? Sa a déjà échoué une fois, peut-être...

-Faire la tentative de partir.-Elle la coupa-Tu ne pense pas que ce plan d'aller en France, est absurde?

Ondine pencha la tête pensive-Je ne sais pas...c'est toujours une possibilité ... mais ... je ne pense pas que Soleil soit facile a enlever des bras de son père et ... je doute qu'il me laisse partir...

…..

-Donc celui-là c'est ton papa.

-Ouais!

Dawlish dirigea un regard hasardeux sur l'adulte qui le regardait de haut avec un froncement de sourcils. Il décida que le type en question ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Il ne semble pas gentil…

-Absolument pas!

-Et il ne m'aime pas...

Soleil se mit à rire et donna une chaleureuse accolade à son ami. Si elle avait vu le visage menaçant de Sacha, elle aurait sans doute accordé davantage d'attention aux paroles de l'enfant, mais elle se concentra sur la défense de son père bien-aimé.

-Bien sûr que non, Daw. Papa est très gentil et il nous aime maman et moi...

Le petit fit un signe de tête et se tourna pour regarder rapidement le désigné qui n'avait pas changé son attitude envers lui. Il sourit faiblement et se retourna vers son propre père, qui, avec l'autre adulte, était debout à côté de la chambre de sa mère. Régis sourit et leva le pouce dans ce geste qui était très familier, Dawlish souri également et après lui avoir rendu son geste, il se tourna continuant à parler calmement avec Soleil.

…..

-Dis à ton fils qu'il enlève ses mains de ma fille.

-Ce sont des enfants, p'tit Sacha-Murmura Régis en serrant les dents.

-Il ne me semble pas correct ce genre de confiance entre un garçon et une fille...

-Pour l'amour de Dieu, ils n'ont que quatre ans!

-Et alors?

–Tu sais. Ta stupidité est allé trop loin cette fois.-Régis croisa les bras et le regarda- D'abord, tu n'as pas tenu compte des détails évidents qui étaient sous ton nez par rapport à ce petit ange qui, Dieu merci à fait grâce de plus de ressemblance à Ondine, que toi…

-Très drôle.

-C'est vrai! La vérité criait devant tes yeux, et tu l'as découvert avec un peu d'aide ... et tu dis que ta fille le savait avant? Et avec ce que tu dis, tu essais de boycotter l'amitié innocente entre un garçon et une fille de quatre ans seulement parce que mon fils est impliqué dans la question?

- Bien sûr que non.

-Tu es pire que je ne le pensais... -Régis secoua la tête-Et troisième et dernier, les deux mères des enfants ont prit avec extase l'idée que ton petit cerveau rejette...

–Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? –Sacha le regarda avec les yeux plissés.

Soleil était assit à coté de Dawlish avec sa jolie tête sur son épaule. Ses cheveux longs noirs mêlés avec les cheveux bruns de l'enfant. Régis les montra avec un geste.

–Tu veux que je te l'écrive? Les filles aiment l'idée que nos familles soient unies en quelque sorte dans l'avenir...

- QUOI?

Régis se mit à rire, attirant l'attention des petits, qui curieux se retournèrent voir leurs père qui riait-Toujours en retard p'tit Sacha…

…..

Il échangea un regard avec Ondine et détourna son attention se concentrant sur l'enfant endormi dans ses bras. Il étouffa un soupir en le voyant se rappelant les événements passés. Un coup d'œil furtif sur le visage de la rousse confirma qu'elle pensait la même chose il se mordit les lèvres et ses yeux clairs se focalisèrent sur le sol.

Il soupira encore. C'est vraiment mal... Après l'avortement il n'avait pas mentionné à nouveau le sujet, mais Sacha voulait clarifier le point entre eux. Il ne voulait pas que le trou soit plus grand qu'il ne l'était déjà. Pas maintenant qu'il avait Soleil, et qu'il pouvait avoir Ondine aussi…

Mais il y avait beaucoup à parler ... tellement de choses à expliquer ...des raisonnements qui devaient être entendu... Et tant de moyens pour que le pardon mérite d'être pris en compte ...

Cinq ans était trop longs. Pourrait-il essayer de nouveau? Serait-il si facile à faire?

-Maman, je veux le voir!-Demanda Soleil dans un doux murmure en tendant ses mains dans un geste gracieux d'impatience. Ondine se pencha un peu, laissant la tête du bébé à la hauteur de l'enfant. Elle sourit et après avoir hésité quelques secondes elle plaça un léger baiser sur sa petite joue-Il est beau...

-N'est-ce pas? -Ondine rendit son sourire et se redressa. Elle regarda le grand homme aux cheveux noir et lui dit d'une légère expression amicale –Tu veux le prendre?

Sacha recula d'horreur, comme si, au lieu de proposer de tenir un bébé, on lui avait demandé de tenir une bombe à la nitroglycérine. Dupliqua ricana se cachant dans les cheveux de son fils aîné, tandis que Régis murmurait quelque chose qui ne fut jamais entendu.

-Non merci ... –Dit il gêné, en secouant la tête-Je ne suis pas habitué à manipuler des choses aussi petites...

Ondine fronça les sourcils-Ce n'est pas d'une «chose» dont nous parlons ici, mais d'un bébé.

Soleil ri-Aller papa, juste un instant.

Il regardait la jeune fille Pourquoi appeler papa avec une tendresse qui fait tout à l'intérieur de vous être rempli de quelque chose doux comme du miel?

-Allons Sacha.-Dupliqua l'encouragea en embrassant Dawlish –Tu ne veux pas saluer ton petit neveu?

-Mais J'ai peur de le faire tomber... –Marmonna il.

-Je serai là pour te tuer, crois-moi...

-Régis! N'utilise pas ce vocabulaire devant des enfants!

-Désolé, chérie...

Soleil sourit et fit un autre geste à son père, il lâcha un soupir vaincu, et attendit patiemment que la jeune rousse lui mette le petit bébé dans ses bras.

–Tiens lui bien la tête... -Lui dit-elle.

Wow, c'était quelque chose de bizarre maintenant si doux et fragile. Quelque chose semblait rompre les secondes qui passaient. Il était chaud et doux dans ses bras. Il observa son petit nez, ses joues rouges et sa petite bouche semi-ouverte qui aspiré l'air.

Ondine lui souriait, souriant avec cette même expression innocente et insouciante qui était tellement sienne. Ses yeux bleu-verts s'adoucir quand elle trouva son regard, et il avait le sentiment que cela était à voir avec la naissance de l'enfant qu'ils avaient perdu. Ondine pensa peut-être la même chose...

-Eh bien, maintenant tu peux dire à ton papa et ta maman combien de frère et sœur tu veux, non ?

-Bien sûr, tante Dupliqua!

Les voix les sortirent de leur rêverie. Les deux rougirent comme des coquelicots. Les voix devinrent vite un fou rire, et Régis venu au secours de son fils. Il le souleva et le tenu doucement dans ses bras regardant encore le couple en détresse.

-Alors p'tit Sacha, t'en pense quoi ?

Soleil s'approcha d'eux en souriant, et tendit les bras vers elle pour la levée.

–Maman, tu peux me donner un petit frère avec papa ?-Demanda elle naïvement avec les yeux larmoyants grand ouvert, en regardant les deux adultes.

Sacha se tourna vers Ondine, mais elle faisait trop d'effort pour cacher sa rougeur avec ses cheveux.

Le soir 

-Tu peux dormir ici, papa? –Demanda Soleil avec enthousiasme pendant qu'Ondine finissait de l'habiller pour aller au lit –Tu peux rester ici avec maman?

Sacha les regardait de la porte avec un demi-sourire, qui baissa légèrement en entendant la question innocente.

Ondine tourna le dos-Je ne pense pas que papa puisse, princesse. Il à des obligations à remplir, et il y'a aussi sa petite amie...

Les yeux de la petite fille semblait se fermer- C'est vrai... J'ai oublié...

Sacha se racla la gorge bruyamment-Hey, Ondine je peux te parler un instant?-Sa voix sortit légèrement douce et calme.

Elle se tourna aussi avec des couvertures pour couvrir Soleil-Bien sûr.-Ensuite elle se dirigea vers la petite. -Mais avant, tu dis bonne nuit à papa, princesse.

-Bonne nuit, papa.

Sacha venu au lit et saisit les mains tendu vers lui. Il entendu les pas d'Ondine et savait qu'elle avait quitté la salle. Silencieusement il apprécia se geste, pour quelques minutes il pouvait être seul avec sa fille sans se sentir gêné.

-Bonne nuit ma chérie-Murmura-il doucement.

-Tu va rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme?

-C'est ce que tu veux?

-Ouais...

-D'accord.-Il appuya sa petite main dans la sienne, en regardant attentivement ses traits. Elle avait le petit nez d'Ondine et ses yeux immenses et limpide. Sa peau matte mais pâle, et son sourire. Il était étonnant de voir comment la nature pouvait faire des choses qui semblait si parfaite et merveilleuse à la fois.

-Papa?

-Mmhm ?-Il était assis confortablement sur le bord -Qu'est-ce qu'il ya mon bébé ?

-Je savais que c'était toi après que tu m'aies montré les photos... -Dit la petite fille dans un murmure-Avant j'avais vu les images de l'album de mariage de maman... et puis tu m'as montré les photos j'ai rapidement compris…-Elle posa sa main sous son oreiller, et tira quelque chose-Ici, maman ne sait pas que je les ai…

Le jeune homme prit ce qu'elle lui donnait. C'était une image d'Ondine et lui à la noce. Les deux avait l'air si jeune, si innocent et immature qu'il semblait lointain, comme si c'était il y'a des millions d'années.

Il sourit.

-Je ne t'avais pas reconnu... -Avoua la petite fille désolé -... Jusqu'à ce que tu me montre les photos plus tard dans l'orphelinat...tante Melody me l'a confirmé...enfin je voulais te le dire, papa, mais tante Dy a dit que c'était maman qui devait le faire...-Elle fit un signe de tête- Elle et moi gardions le secret...

- Hmmm.

-Tu n'es pas en colère contre maman, hein?

Sacha nota le regard inquiet de ses grands yeux. La faible pression sur sa main devenue plus forte.

-Non, ma chérie.

-En vérité tu aime maman ?

Il sourit faiblement.

-Tu l'aime beaucoup, pas vrai papa ?

– Oui.-Répondit il enfin. La jeune fille sourit, ses joues étaient colorées.

-Maman t'aime aussi papa !-S'exclama elle transporté de joie.

-Soly...

Les yeux de la petite fille commencèrent à fermer par la suite. Il sourit de nouveau et entrelaça ses doigts avec l'adulte-Bonne nuit papa…Je suis heureuse que tu sois... mon papa...papa...

Sacha rigola doucement. Il embrassa les doigts de la petite et se pencha pour lui baiser la joue, sa respiration douce vint aux oreilles: -Je suis heureux que tu sois ma fille... -Lui dit-il, en posant ses lèvres sur son front.

Il regarda quelques minutes son sommeil ressentant une grande satisfaction dans sa poitrine. Elle était le petit ange qui été envoyé sur Terre dans le but de les aimer tout deux, comme leurs erreurs et leur égoïsme, les aimer sans rien demander en retour.

Il se rappela la conversation en suspend avec Ondine et après être resté pendant quelques secondes regardant son sommeil, il quitta la chambre, en fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il trouva la jeune femme dans le salon, debout devant la fenêtre. Elle regardait la mer et la nuit. Elle ne l'avait pas entendue, trop impliqué dans son monde de pensées pour le remarquer. Il s'arrêta à trois pieds d'elle, il la regardait, ses épaules étaient un peu contractées et la lumière réfléchit par le verre montrait que ses paupières étaient closes.

Ondine laissa échapper un soupir doux et se tourna, elle ouvert les yeux pour le voir.

–Soly c'est endormie.-Dit il.

Elle hocha la tête:-Elle devait être très fatigué, à cause de beaucoup d'émotions…

Il lui rendu son geste affectif, il se souvint alors pourquoi il avait demandé une discussion. Il mit ses mains dans ses poches pour éviter tout geste inutile.

–Pourquoi tu as dit ça à la petite? Je croyais t'avoir clairement dit hier que je n'avais plus rien à voir avec cette femme

Ondine le regarda- D'abord, ce n'était pas rien que Soleil le sache à l'avance. Et d'autre part... Je peux supporter que tu joue avec moi Sacha, mais pas avec ma fille... Soleil n'a pas à payer une erreur de notre part... Et tes mots semblent enfermer une belle illusion, et comme tout mirage viendra le temps où il se dissoudra et la réalité reviendra... Je fais seulement de mon mieux pour protéger ma fille...

Sacha ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand il y eu une sonnerie. Ondine s'excusa en se dirigeant à la table du téléphone. Il l'a suivi a courte distance.

-Salut Charie.-Déclara la jeune femme rousse avec un sourire en reconnaissant le numéro de téléphone.

-_Hé, chérie. J'ai déjà entendu la grande nouvelle!_

Ondine se pencha sur la petite table, son visage s'éclaira:-Oh...

_-Tu veux prendre une journée de congé demain aussi?_

–Non. Peu à peu, ont s'adaptera à de nouveaux horaires-Elle sourit de nouveau en ignorant la présence du jeune dans son dos.

-_Ecoute Ondy, il ya quelque chose pour laquelle j'appelé. Tu as toujours l'intention d'aller en France... ?_

Ondine laissa échapper un soupir doux-Je ne crois pas Charie...Pour l'instant non.

–_Génial chérie. Tu te souviens l'étude que je t'ai demandé de donner à Hoenn avant de partir?_

- Je me souviens...

-_Eh bien, j'ai besoin que tu la fasses, chérie. Jay et moi avons organisés tous les détails pertinents, tu n'as donc pas à te soucier de quoi que ce soit..._

-Mais...

-_Un entraîneur t'accompagnera, Ondy. Et j'ai choisi le meilleur, croit-moi_.-Il y'eu un petit rire faible. Ondine frissonna.

–Tu es sûr de cela, Charie? Tu sais que je n'ai jamais donné une telle conférence et...

-_Je sais que tu le feras bien. Tu es plus qualifiée que tout autre spécialiste dans ton domaine. Tu es une grande biologiste, ondine, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet..._-Elle s'arrêta- _Ecoute Sacha est avec toi? J'ai essayé d'appeler son téléphone, mais la belle voix d'un opérateur me dit qu'il n'est pas là... _

Ondine se tourna pour la première fois, avec le téléphone à son oreille. Sacha la regardait pour essayer de comprendre, le peu qu'il avait entendu de la conversation téléphonique. Elle hocha la tête:-Oui, il est ici, tu veux que je te le passe ?

-_Non, dis-lui de m'appeler... Non, mieux amène le avec toi lorsque tu viendras au bureau demain, d'accord?_

Elle leva les sourcils dans la confusion- Avec?

- _Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, chérie. Eh bien, je raccroche, envoie __mon__ amour pour la petite Soleil... Et aussi mes salutations particulières à la cousine de Sacha... _

-Melody?

-Melody?-Murmura il à son oreille -Qu'est-ce que ma cousine viens faire dans tout cela.

-_Oui, salue cette jeune de ma part. C'est une dame très instruite et très sympathique... _

-Très bien, Charie. Au revoir.

-_Prend soin de toi chérie._

Ondine laissa échapper un soupir doux et plaça le téléphone sur son socle. Elle se tourna vers le jeune garçon se trouvant à une courte distance de lui-même. Elle appuya la hanche sur le bord de la table et le regarda, inconsciemment elle mit une boucle derrière son épaule.

-Tu fais quelque chose demain matin ?

Il la regarda quelques longues secondes, puis sa bouche se tordue dans un geste amusant-Tu m'invite à sortir avec toi ?

–Tu voudrais bien.-Elle lui fit une grimace-Non. Le problème c'est que Charie veux que tu viennes avec moi au bureau.

-Avec toi? Et parce que quoi?

Ondine détourna son regard-Je ne sais pas. Tu viens ou pas?

Il haussa les épaules:-Je suppose que je ne peux pas refuser.

-Bien sûr que tu peux, Sacha-Elle s'approcha de lui retenant son souffle-Tu peux refuser. Personne n'est avec un pistolet te menaçant d'assumer tes responsabilités pour quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire...

Elle s'appuya contre lui pour qu'il puisse voir parfaitement la couleur de ses yeux larmoyants. Pendant une seconde, ils étaient si dangereusement près.

-Je vais prendre mes responsabilités, Ondine. Je t'ai déjà dit, et je ne vois aucune raison de douter de moi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais manqué une partie de mes promesses dans le passé...

Elle serra ses lèvres. Malgré les talons de ses chaussures elle était encore petite par rapport au jeune homme-J e pense que nous avons un point de vue différent.

-Non, tu vois les choses comme tu le souhaite, tu es guidée par tes caprices.

–Peut-être que toi non? Je dois te rappeler les derniers événements… ?

Une atmosphère de tension persistait dans l'air. Des nuages de colère et de rage. Le silence était terriblement ennuyeux et inconfortable.

Sacha soupira: -Pour le bien de notre fille on peut faire l'effort d'avoir une relation amicale?

Ce seul mot, fit que ses jambes se détendirent. Combien de fois elle avait rêvé de lui en disant exactement ces mots? En se référent à Soleil comme une partie des deux, et pas seulement d'elle.

Elle hocha la tête, en notant qu'il avait serré les poings et porté son regard sur le sol. Bien sûr, ses joues avait rougirent.

-Eh bien, je dois y aller maintenant. Je passe te prendre dans la matinée?

-Oui...-Elle se sentit soudain timide. Sa serait leur vie à partir de maintenant?-J'ai promis à Soly de l'emmené à la maison de Melody. Le bureau est sur le chemin...Si sa ne te dérange pas, bien sûr...

Il sourit. Ondine et un de ses changement d'humeurs, une seconde c'était une tempête qui faisait rage et l'autre une brise de printemps chaude. Il mit un doigt sous son menton et il le leva vers lui-Sa ne me dérange pas.

Elle trouva ses yeux et à nouveau avant que la transe momentanée propage parmi eux un brouillard.

-Je dois y aller...

-Oui…

Mais personne ne bougea. Sa main sous son menton était toujours là, et ses doigts glissèrent délicatement sur la peau pâle. Sacha se pencha un peu plus hésitant et plaça un petit baisé sur sa joue.

-Rendez-vous demain...

Ondine tourna son visage et lui embrassa la joue aussi.

-Fais attention…

Cela paraissait le plus correcte entre les deux jeunes qui devait apprendre à accepter la présence de chacun avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le doux bruit de la fermeture de la porte fut le dernier qu'elle entendue ce soir-là.

Le lendemain

-Oh, Tante Melody tu savais et tu ne me l'as pas !-Dit Soleil joyeusement serrant la jeune fille.

Celle-ci rit:-Eh bien, si je te l'avais dit sa n'aurait pas été une surprise, non ?

- Oh, tatie, c'est génial.-Dit Soleil en riant gardant ses yeux verts ouverts -Papa avait l'air si mignons!

Melody sourit aussi. Elle prit le visage de la petite fille dans ses mains-Tu es heureuse, ma chérie ?

-Ouais! Tante Dy!-Répondit elle avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, puis légèrement diminué-Mais je ... je veux que papa vivent avec nous, avec maman et moi...

-Tu lui as demandé?

-Non... -Soleil hésita –Tu crois que c'est bien si je demande? Sa peux déranger maman…

La jeune femme se redressa un peu-Peut-être... peut-être que nous devrions attendre plusieurs jours avant de lui demander-Elle haussa les épaules en souriant à nouveau-Peut-être que quelqu'un peut te donner un coup de main...

La petite fille ne semblait pas comprendre -Mais tu va m'aider, tante Dy, pas vrai?

-Bien sûr ma chérie. En fait, je crois que l'aide est en route.-Elle la serra étroitement –Qu'en penses-tu?

Soleil ri l'étreignant à son tour -Je suis heureuse.

….

Ils avaient gardés le silence depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison de Melody. Pendant le voyage, et la route à l'intérieur du bâtiment au bureau ils ne c'étaient pas dit un mot. Pour être évité d'être vus comme un couple d'adolescents nerveux de leur premier rendez-vous.

Sacha ouvert la porte poliment, et marchait derrière elle, gênée de constater le nombre de personnes en blouse blanche qui la salué à son arrivée. En fait, Ondine avait également une blouse blanche. Et un badge d'identification autour du cou indiquant sa position dans l'entreprise.

-Bonjour les jeunes!-Charise Lancaster ôta ses lunettes et se leva de sa chaise pour leurs dires bonjour. Elle avait également la même blouse longue-Je suis heureuse que vous soyez...ensemble.

Elle souligna le dernier mot et souriait avec un geste de la main en leur disant de s'asseoir.

-J'ai rencontré ta chère cousine, Sacha. C'est une fille très gentille.

-De toute évidence, vous ne la connaissait pas très bien-Murmura le jeune homme haussant les épaules.

-Quoi qu'il en soit je lui ai parlé et nous en sommes venus à une très bonne idée...

Ondine s'agita nerveusement sur son siège. Peut-être parce qu'elle soupçonnait le point de vue avec tout ce que l'autre femme.

-Sa a surement quelque chose à voir avec toi monsieur…

-Bien sûr Charie vous avez besoin de quelque chose? Souhaitez-vous que Peter et moi fassions quelque chose pour vous ?

-Laisse Peter en dehors de sa.-Elle se pencha un peu- C'est de toi que j'ai besoin.

-Eh bien, je suis là…

Charise sourit en se concentrant sur Ondine-Tu vois, j'ai un groupe d'amis dans la région de Hoenn qui ont décidé de réunir plusieurs investisseurs pour créer un aquarium Pokémon à Paris... La cause? La quantité incroyable de déchets toxiques déversés dans l'océan... -Elle s'arrêta. Sacha l'écoutait avec un soupçon de confusion, il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. La jeune femme à côté de lui avait rougi et ses mains étaient liées sur ses genoux frénétiquement-Jay, le responsable scientifique du projet a demandé à Ondine, de prononcé un discours pour convaincre les clients potentiels riche... Évidemment, je suis entièrement d'accord avec la décision de Jay. Nul n'est plus qualifié que ma chère enfant...

-Charie ...-Intervenue Ondine tremblante.

La nommée ignora et leva la main lui demandant de ne pas prendre la parole.

-Je ne comprends pas en quoi je peux être utile, madame.

-J'y viens Sacha, patience-Charise pris un dépliant sur le bureau et lui remis- C'est un modèle de l'aquarium? C'est beau, non ?-Il hocha la tête:-Eh bien, il était prévu de demandé à un maitre Pokémon pour accompagner mon assistante et...

Ondine se mordue les lèvres. A ses côtés, il commençait déjà à comprendre.

-…Mademoiselle Melody m'a dit que tu devais prendre un peu de vacances, donc je n'ai rien trouvé d'anormal à sa suggestion d'accompagner mon amie... Lance est d'accord avec moi et a dit de prendre quelque jours tu en a besoin... Quant à toi, ma chérie... –Elle se tourna vers Ondine-Tu peux aussi prendre quelques jours, non ?

-Oui, mais...Peut-être que M. Ketchum a d'autres plans en tête...

La dame se tourna vers lui-Tu as autres choses? Ou alors sa te gène, mon chéri ?

-Bien sûr que non Charie.-Il regarda Ondine avec un sourcil levé-Peut-être que votre assistante a une autre idée...

-Ondy?

-Non, je suis très sérieuse dans mon travail Charie, tu le sais…

-Oui, chérie. Je sais, je sais.

-Je parlais de M. Ketchum, parce que je connais déjà ses…activités ... Et peut-être que tu devrais consulter, la plupart des secrétaires de la Ligue, elles pourraient t'aider…

Sacha serrait les dents-Même si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas ton problème…

–Vous allez avoir du mal à faire cela ensemble?-Demanda Charise posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Non.

-Bien sûr que non, madame.

La femme blonde se pencha vers eux mettant ses mains sur leurs épaules:-Écoutez, je sais que cela peut être difficile pour vous deux, mais ... vous avez été une grande équipe dans le passé, et c'est cette équipe que je veux. Je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre les choses telles qu'elles étaient, mais les événements récents ... le fait que toi, Sacha tu connaisses la vérité, et bien...vous avez besoin de parler... besoin d'avoir du temps ensemble... et surtout, c'est un ordre, compris?

Ondine hocha la tête, le jeune homme à côté d'elle fit la même chose. Charise satisfaite de les avoir fait garder la raison, fit un sourire -Merci. Maintenant, j'appelle Jay pour organiser les derniers détails. Le voyage est dans quatre semaines...

….

-Tu as un problème de voyagé avec moi?

-Non ! C'est toi qui a un problème!

-C'est pas moi qui ai inventé ces stupides excuses devant Charise.

-Je l'ai fait pour toi! Tu peux t'habituer à être loin de ton mode de vie quelques jours ? Je ne veux pas que tes... hum ...copines te manque à cause de moi...

La phrase d'Ondine dans ce ton ennuyeux le rendit furieux. Normalement, il ne se mettait pas souvent en colère si facilement, mais il semblait que cette rousse l'aidait à obtenir le pire de lui-même. Elle était tranquillement contre le mur du bureau, il c'était passé quelques minutes après que Charise les laisse, en s'excusant de la paperasse sans fin pour la convention. Les yeux pâles d'Ondine clignaient de surprise quand dans une action rapide, il la coinça contre le mur à l'aide de son poids corporel.

Il posa ses mains sur les côtés de son visage et s'approcha d'elle, serrant les dents-Mon mode de vie, ou mon utilisation de celui-ci n'est pas un sujet de discussion.

-Personne n'en discute.

-Alors arrête.

Ondine le regarda et secoua la tête:-Je me demande pourquoi, ou... parce que...

Sacha lui pris son menton d'une main, le geste fit que les courbes de la jeune femme se frottèrent sur sa poitrine:-Tu sais très bien pourquoi et à cause de qui.

Elle l'attendait à sourire ou à quelque chose, mais pas une expression grave et sombre était sur son visage. Elle essaya de bouger mais il ne la laissa pas faire, son regard reflétait une question silencieuse.

-C'est à cause de toi, Ondine...

Elle se tenait debout les yeux ouverts, comme si elle avait oublié de cligné des yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche lentement et regarda comme il suivait de près le geste. Jouaient-ils avec le feu ? Les lèvres de Sacha s'ouvrirent également.

Ils se regardaient toujours comme si leur vie en dépendait. Leurs visages étaient très proches, comme leurs corps. Il savait que c'était une situation difficile... Mais pouvait-il refuser ses lèvres qui criaient? Sentir la douceur de ses caresses et de ses mots comme il ya longtemps...?

Tout était si confus maintenant ...Sa devait être différente, mais pour une raison quelconque, cette réalité invisible était loin d'être ce qu'il avait rêvé.

-J-Je pense que nous devrions aller chercher Soleil...-Dit-il enfin, sa voix tremblait, comme si il n'était pas très convaincu de ce qu'il faisait.

Elle hocha la tête, ses joues subitement très rouges. Plusieurs boucles glissèrent de ses épaules. Le jeune homme se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte.

–Sacha ?-Elle l'appela le forçant à s'arrêter sur le chemin. Il se tourna avec une expression curieuse dans ses yeux bruns-Désolé... –Murmura t'elle embarrassé.

-De quoi?

–De me comporté de cette façon avec toi. Je…pardonne-moi...

Le jeune homme sourit et lui tendit la main, dans l'attente. Quand il sentit sa main dans la sienne, il tenu ses doigts avec soins:-Excuse acceptés.

-Merci...

-Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Ondy... -Dit-il doucement. Il se tut pendant quelques secondes-Tu pense que nous pouvons être amis que nous étions avant...? Une trêve?

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire, mais c'était un bon début ...

Elle sourit également et hocha la tête-Pour le bien de Soly, oui. Des amis comme lorsque nous étions enfants...

….

L'après-midi se mourait lentement dans la pénombre froide.

Elle se tourna vers la lueur provenant de la fenêtre. Ses yeux plissés pour une seconde, presque en retenant son souffle.

Pourtant cela semblait si étrange, si confus... Sacha et Soleil savait la vérité, et s'adorés comme si ils avaient été ensemble dès le premier jour. Il était le père dont elle avait toujours rêvé, elle était souriante et heureuse...Et elle même?

Elle se sentait comme faible et sans défense, comme sur le point de tomber malade. Pourquoi? Pourquoi se sentait-elle comme alors qu'ils savaient tout? Pourquoi ne pas jouir du bonheur des deux personnes qu'elle aimait?

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait compris que son amour n'était réciproque pour une de ces deux personnes... Peut-être qu'elle avait encore peur qu'il lui prenne Soleil... Peut-être parce que le cercle du bonheur n'était fermé qu'autour d'eux deux en l'excluant... Peut-être parce qu'après tout, les dommages qu'elle avait fait pour eux, méritait de se sentir comme ça... Peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait pas de bonheur pour elle.

Elle ouvert les yeux, la nuit était arrivée, même si elle avait passé que quelques secondes. De la cuisine de Melody on entendait, faire du bruit avec des tasses, assiettes et cuillères.  
>Elle ferma les yeux comme un moyen de s'échapper et de se perdre...<p>

Si elle pouvait changer le destin... Si elle pouvait refaire sa vie, elle serait restée à se battre pour ce qu'il aimait.

Comme elle l'avait dit le matin après la fête. Elle avait eu raison de tous ses mots, malgré sa colère et sa rage, Ondine savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être plus sûre d'elle.

Mais c'était trop tard...Elle estima que son monde était tellement tordu qu'aucun miracle pourrait le résoudre.

Les pas de Melody la ramenèrent à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux, tandis que son ami alluma la lumière et posa un plateau sur la table.

-Tu attends Sacha ici ?

-Non.-Elle cligna des yeux aveuglé par la lumière soudaine -Il a promit de ramener Soly à la maison après la promenade.

-Je vois que les choses entre eux évolue bien...-Elle remplit une tasse et lui tendit -Et où sont-ils allés?

-Ils sont allés prendre une glace.-Il s'arrêta:-Tu sais, c'est une sortie typique père et fille...

-Tu te sens exclue ?

Ondine sourit tristement -Quelque chose comme ça...

Melody lu son geste avec les yeux plissés, elle croyait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup à exposer.

-Je suppose que dans quelques semaines, tout ira bien, les choses vont revenir a la normal et tu abandonneras ton expression d'égarement qui ne te va pas…

L'autre jeune femme leva un sourcil dans sa direction, un peu surprise par le changement de sujet. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Donc, tu as quelque chose à voir avec le choix de Charie... -Dit-il doucement, se tournant vers son ami qui buvait sa tasse de café.

Melody sourit innocemment-Disons que j'ai utilisé un peu de mon influence...

-Influence?

Elle rigola:-Eh bien, je n'ai peut-être pas participé activement à la Ligue Pokémon, mais j'ai assez de contacts ...il m'a suffit de passer quelques coup de fils ici et là...

-Méchante…

–Intelligente serait le mot, ma chère cousine... -Melody souri et plaça la tasse sur la table –Tu va me dire les détails de comment c'était? Sacha m'a dit quelque chose cette nuit-là quand il a appelé, mais évidemment ce n'est pas la même chose de l'entendre de toi…

Ondine rougit légèrement.

- Eh bien?

-Je ne me souviens pas très bien...C'était quelque chose...

–D'alcoolisé?-La jeune femme brune réprima un petit rire:-Eh bien cela à dû être tout un spectacle. J'aurais aimé être là pour voir le visage de Sacha…

-Il était tellement surpris...Tellement...

- Excité?

-Oui... -Ondine sourit un instant- J'ai senti tout le poids sur mes épaules se dissoudre comme le brouillard quand il a accepté... Et... Soly est très heureuse avec son père. Elle l'adore et elle est très attachée à lui…

-Qu'en pense-tu?

-Moi?-Elle la regarda sans comprendre.

Melody cessa de sourire un instant- Tu pense quoi de tout cela ?

-Eh bien...

La jeune femme brune rempli une autre tasse de café et lui remis-Tu es toujours inquiète de quelque chose... pas vrai?

Ses yeux clairs s'ouvrirent et elle se mit à nier, frénétiquement en bougeant la tête.

-Dis-moi, Ondy...

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Melody... Je suppose que je suis préoccupé par le voyage...

Il y'eu un petit silence, et la nommée regarda son amie par-dessus le service avec inquiétude. Le bleu profond de ses yeux fut tout à coup très doux. Ses sourcils se baissèrent pour une seconde. Après un soupir, elle semblait prendre une nouvelle résolution, le rouge de ses lèvres fit irruption dans un grand sourire.

-Hum... –Melody se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise avec un sourire malicieux-Se serait comme une deuxième lune de miel, non? J'espère que tout les deux vous saurez apprécier le temps...

Ondine a juste bu dans sa tasse, les joues rouges comme ses cheveux longs.

….

-Waw, papa. J'aime beaucoup!-Dit Soleil enthousiaste.

-Mais chérie, maman et moi partirons que quelques jours et…

-J'aime rester chez tante Dy! J'aime que maman et toi partiez en voyage ensemble!-Elle lécha la crème glacée et sourit à son père-Ensuite, tu viendras vivre avec nous, non?

La question fit que Sacha lâcha presque sa propre crème glacée.

-Pas vrai papa?

Il la regardait avec une expression douloureuse –Tu aimerais, ma chérie ?

-Oui! Maman, toi et moi... -Elle sourit énumérant avec ses doigts, faisant l'équilibre avec le cornet-Maman, toi et moi vivrons ensemble comme tous les papas et les mamans.

Il sourit. Pourquoi pas?

Ah ... les retours du destin pourraient il agir en sa faveur? Pourraient-ils vivre comme une vraie famille?

–Je parlerais avec Ondine... –La phrase resta coincé dans sa gorge quand la fille sauta et l'embrassa. La glace tomba au sol, mais sa ne semblait pas importé Soleil-Ma petite fille...

Elle l'étreint encore plus fort, plongeant toute sa tête dans son cou. Sacha respira l'odeur qui était si familial d'Ondine.

-Papa, papa...promet moi que tu viendras vivre avec nous... Maman et toi seraient heureux comme sur les photos...

Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de la petite fille derrière ses mots, mais il pouvait imaginer son expression sérieuse et pleine d'espoir à la voix anxieuse dont elle parlait.

–C'est ce que tu veux, mon bébé ?-Demanda il dans un doux murmure.

Soleil ouvrit, ses yeux brillant, et hocha la tête encore une fois très confiante et enthousiaste-Ouais! Oui, papa. Je veux que maman, toi et moi vivions ensemble pour toujours!

Sacha sourit, comment pouvait il dire non cet ange innocent ? Il lui caressa les cheveux en douceur, et serra son visage contre le sien.

-Nous ferons tout notre possible, Soly... -Lui dit-il-Je te le promets...

-Merci papa! Merci papa!

….

J'ai été bombardé de toutes sortes de questions... –Dit Sacha amusé:-Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien de questions intelligentes bouillent dans l'esprit de cette petite fille...

-Si je le sais, croit-moi.-Répondu Ondine, en souriant-Elle a aussi une imagination très active...

Il devait être environ onze heures du soir. Après que Soleil se soit endormi, les deux adultes étaient dans la cuisine, assis à la table ronde en bois. La bouilloire était au milieu des deux, et les tasses à moitié rempli.

Une atmosphère conviviale de camaraderie flottait entre eux. Ils avaient passé les deux dernières heures à parler de Soleil. Sacha voulait tout savoir à ce sujet, la grossesse, la naissance, les anniversaires et tout ce qu'Ondine pouvait dire. Il l'écoutait avec une expression heureuse, lui tenant la main comme il avait fait toute la conversation.

La situation semblait si étrange... Ils étaient là, partageant une conversation sans s'insulter ou s'attaquer verbalement l'un l'autres. Pas pour parler des événements passés... En tant que meilleurs amis du monde qu'ils étaient quand ils étaient jeunes. Riant avec camaraderie qui les avait toujours caractérisés.

Malgré tout...Sacha pouvait voir quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez la femme devant lui. Le sourire sur son visage était authentique, mais ses yeux...ses yeux étaient hors de l'atmosphère agréable. Comme si à tout moment, elle pouvait fondre dans des pleurs incontrôlables.

Inconsciemment il serra encore plus sa petite main.-Tu as fait un excellent travail avec elle, Ondine...

-Merci...

-Soleil est une petite fille merveilleuse. Sa m'étonne sa capacité de parler et de s'exprimer, la facilité et la rapidité avec laquelle elle se développe avant tout...

Elle s'arrêta-Elle tient sa de toi…

-De toi, aussi... -Il sourit- C'est de bonnes choses de nous deux...Réellement Ondine, tu as fait un excellent travail.

-Ca n'a pas été facile.

-Je sais, et je t'aiderai à partir de maintenant... -Lui dit-il en souriant. Puis il se tourna sérieux, il enleva sa main pendant quelques secondes-Mais il ya une chose dont je veux te parler...

Ondine se mordue les lèvres, elle serra les poings sans s'en rendre compte, et les posa sur ses genoux. Elle hocha la tête en essayant d'être normale et calme.

-Je veux que Soleil porte mon nom de famille...-Dit il sérieusement.

-Ton nom de famille ?

-C'est ma fille, c'est logique tu ne crois pas?-Il centra son regard sur le sien. Ses yeux était si brillant-Ondy?

Elle hocha la tête:-Bien sûr, bien sûr...

-Tu es d'accord?

Ses doigts étaient en train de blanchir. Elle se sentait au bord d'entrer ses ongles dans la paume de sa mains.

-Ondy... –Demanda il à nouveau.

–C'est logique, Sacha. Bien sûr, je suis d'accord... –Répondit elle en tremblant.

Il la regarda attentivement. Il ne fut jamais en mesure de voir dans ses yeux. Était-elle d'accord avec cela?

Il regarda sa montre sur son poignet -Je dois y aller... -Dit il en se mettant debout, en donnant un regard inquiet à la rousse qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce -Demain, on va manger tous les trois, non?

Ondine hocha la tête.

-Eh bien, alors à demain.-Il s'approcha d'elle et après quelques hésitations, il posa un petit baiser dans ses cheveux. Comme prévu, le shampooing était le même parfum que Soleil... peut-être des pommes et du jasmin...

Ondine ne bougea pas. Cela le préoccupait. Il s'arrêta dubitatif et finalement marcha vers la porte. Il devait lui parler, mais ... Que pouvait il dire? Les choses entre eux s'étaient beaucoup améliorées et...et...était-il trop tôt pour... pour ... faire le premier pas...?

Il avait peur de se tromper, d'être blesser et la blesser à nouveau ...Mais il l'aimait tellement, tellement...

Il soupira avec résignation à la porte, et lorsqu'il toucha la poignée de porte, il entendit des pas rapides derrière lui. Il se retourna une seconde et tout à coup la jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras l'enveloppant d'une étreinte serrée.

Il sentait son petit corps tremblant et savait qu'elle pleurait. Cela lui faisait peur, il glissa ses mains dans son dos et examina ses cheveux.

-Ondy ?-Demanda il dans un murmure rauque, appuyant son menton sur sa tête –Qu'es ce qui se passe Ondy… ?

Au lieu de répondre, elle éclata en sanglots ce qui couta de nouvelle douceur dans ses mots et ses gestes. Elle frissonna involontairement et plusieurs sanglots s'échappèrent de sa gorge.

-Ondine...-Il la serra encore plus fort. Il sentait la chaleur de son souffle à travers sa chemise mouillée-Ondine, dis-moi…

Elle secoua la tête, Sacha ne la voyait pas, mais ses yeux étaient fermés entre ses mèches de cheveux roux. Ses joues étaient rouges et des occasionnels gémissements sortaient de sa bouche sans pouvoir les arrêtés à cause de son mauvais état émotionnel. Elle le serra plus fort, noyant les tremblements dans sa chemise.

-P-pardonne-moi... pardonne-moi... -Dit-elle enfin, la voix brisée, en prenant la parole entre deux sanglots et des gémissements à peine compressible- S'il te plaît...s'il te plaît pardonne-moi...

Sacha entendit sa voix étranglée par les larmes, et senti une véritable considération pour elle. Il glissa doucement sa main dans son dos dans un mouvement lent-Chut...calme toi...-Il la berçait avec affection et lui chuchota encore ces mots.

Les larmes diminuaient, et parfois il entendait un soupir faible, accompagnée d'une complainte fragile qui se perdait dans ses vêtements.

Il s'éloigna de la porte et se dirigeant vers le canapé, tenant la jeune fille dans ses bras pendant le voyage. Il s'assit avec soin et assis affectueusement Ondine sur ses genoux. Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou et cacha brusquement la tête sur son épaule. Sacha sourit légèrement.

–Tu va arrêter de pleurer ?-Demanda il doucement, en lui caressant les cheveux qui glissaient sans problème entre ses doigts.

Elle agita la tête en réponse.

-Tu ne vas pas arrêter de pleurer?

Elle secoua la tête dans le même geste négatif.

Il se redressa un peu et enleva les bras de son cou pour prendre facilement le visage de la jeune femme. Ses mains étaient humides quand il toucha ses joues, ce qui l'ému profondément. Son petit nez ainsi que ses grands yeux étaient rouge et clignaient avec des larmes qui suivaient le chemin précédent.

-Ondy?-Dit il à voix basse, en la regardant. Il prit un mouchoir de sa veste et se mit à sécher son visage. Mais cela ne fonctionnait pas, les larmes avaient séchées, autant plus que ce qu'elle avait versé... et lui, qui l'avait vu beaucoup de fois pleurer cherchait par tout les moyens de remédier à cet état d'esprit, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter plus longtemps de la voir comme ça-Hey ... hey...–Il passa un doigt sur sa joue.

Ondine le regarda finalement avec quelque chose de triste, puis elle prit le mouchoir et couvert son nez.

-Tu vas mieux?

Les yeux verts s'arrêtèrent sur les siens avant d'acquiescer à contrecœur. Sacha glissa sa main dans ses cheveux à nouveau et prit la tête rousse sur sa poitrine sous son menton. La rougeur sur les joues d'Ondine s'intensifia, peut-être à cause de la honte ressentie par la position dans laquelle elle était, soit parce qu'elle aimait beaucoup de son confinement.

Et il ne semble pas se mêler de ses propres actions. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et les cheveux doux lui chatouillaient le menton.

-Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe, Ondine ?

Il fallu quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse entendre la voix coupée-O-Oui…

-Dis-moi.

–J-je... Je suis une personne horrible... regarde ce que je t'ai fais..., et Soly...-Elle s'arrêta pour avaler la boule dans la gorge- J-j'ai détruit votre vie à vous deux par mon égoïsme...-Un sanglot la coupa, elle posa son mouchoir sur sa bouche et s'ordonna de se calmer.

Sacha la sépara de lui à nouveau-Ondine, tu ne doit pas prendre seule tout le poids de la culpabilité...-Il calma une larme avec son pouce-Tout les deux avons une part active dans tout ce problème... Peut-être que je me suis emporté la dernière fois, mais j'étais très en colère...Écoute, je te comprends, tu m'entends?

Après l'avoir écouté, elle nia de la tête.

-Nous deux avons fait des erreurs a l'époque, Ondy. Nous deux, pas seulement toi...

-Mais je ...

-Je te pardonne.-Dit-il rapidement. Ses yeux s'ouvrir encore plus-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

Ondine ouvrit les lèvres serrant le mouchoir entre ses doigts. Elle sentit ses joues chauffer à nouveau.

-Ecoute, je suis très fière de la petite fille qu'on, a conçue ensemble. Les valeurs que tu lui as inculqué, l'environnement pur que tu as créé autour d'elle... pour lui apprendre que tout est possible ...Je suis vraiment fier de toi Ondy, et de Soly...

Les larmes de la jeune femme recommencèrent a tomber, mais maintenant, elle ne fit aucun effort pour les sécher, bien qu'elle ait le mouchoir entre les doigts nerveusement. Non, elle les laissé coulée encore, les lèvres entrouvertes et les joues rouges.

-Ondy... oh non, non... -Il soupira avec résignation, en râlant, car au lieu de la calmer il la faisait pleurer à nouveau. Il affirma avec détermination qu'il ne pourrait jamais comprendre cette femme...-C'était un compliment tu comprends? Je...

La phrase se perdu dans les profondeurs de sa gorge lorsque les lèvres d'Ondine se posèrent sur les sienne timidement, et il oublia tout ce qu'il disait. Le baiser n'avait rien de passionnée ou désespérée, c'était un simple échantillon de remerciement et d'affection pour ses paroles.

Mais il la sentait si douce et son corps délicat et tiède... et le goût de ses larmes humides lui rappelait tant après-midi des mois en arrière...

Les bras d'Ondine se refermèrent derrière son cou, avec la même expression lui retournant un baiser. Et Sacha la respecta, en lui retournant des caresses avec soin et tendresse, pendant qu'un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un début prometteur... Un très bon début prometteur...

Comme un livre sublime qui sans doute se terminera par un dénouement mérité.

Deux semaines après 

C'était un jour bleu et beau.

Le soleil dispersé ses rayons entre les nuages. Le temps doux était typique pour la date, alors que ce devrait être un hiver avancé et non un début du printemps.

Ondine sourit sentant la brise dans ses cheveux. Ils étaient tenus avec un bandeau bleu, puis couvrait librement ses épaules. Elle ferma les yeux respirant l'odeur de l'eau salée.

-On y va Soly !

Le rire de la petite fille venait de derrière, elle essayait de mettre seule un sac de taille considérable.

Elle rigola.

- Ici, princesse. Donne à maman.-Elle prit le poids de ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur sa joue rouge- Tu as tout ?

Soleil hocha la tête -Papa a dit de ne pas prendre beaucoup de choses.

-Je suis d'accord.-Ondine observa le petit sac à dos et le Pikachu en peluche situé sur le siège arrière de la voiture.

-Papa et grand-mère on dit que cet après-midi nous ferons des courses...-Elle acquiesça de nouveau-Et qu'on achètera tout ce qui me manquerait…

-Soleil, fait attention à ce que tu demande.-Ondine soupira, elle devait peut-être parler à Sacha de ce sujet. Le garçon était si heureux avec sa fille qu'il serait capable de dépenser beaucoup d'argent sur les jouets... Il était trop mou sur tout ce qui touché l'enfant.

-Je n'ai rien demandé.-Déclara elle en ouvrant grands ses yeux bleus-Papa et grand-mère insistent beaucoup...

-Je sais, princesse, je sais.

Soleil croisa les bras derrière son dos en regardant sa mère posé les derniers sacs dans le coffre de la voiture.

-Maman, pourquoi tu ne reste pas à la maison de papa comme moi?

La jeune femme regarda par-dessus son épaule. Elle dissimula une grimace:-Eh bien, papa a insisté sur le fait que tu viennes toute seule, mon bébé…

-Mais... -Pensa-elle pendant un certain temps en bougeant ses pieds sur le trottoir-Se serait plus amusant si tu reste aussi, Maman.

Ondine se tourna et a claqua la porte du coffre et se pencha-Viens ma chérie.-La jeune femme s'approcha et l'embrassa étroitement. Elle sourit, les yeux fermés sentant le doux parfum de l'enfant-La prochaine fois on invitera Sacha à rester, d'accord ?

-Pour toujours...?

Ondine toussa. Le visage de la petite fille était très sérieux, mais étrangement calme-On va voir après le voyage... -Elle se racla la gorge et se retourna adoptant la même bonne humeur qu'avant –On y va, sinon papa et grand-mère vont nous gronder du retard !

-Oui!-Cria Soleil pendant qu'Ondine ouvrait la porte de la voiture-On va manger chez grand-mère!  
>Elle ferma la porte et les cris de la petite fille s'atténuèrent un peu, mais elle entendait encore les mots « papa », « grand-mère» et «maman» dans la même phrase, accompagnée de rire et de cris.<p>

Cet enfant n'était jamais fatigué...

Elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son épaule, et se mit à ouvrir la porte quand une voix clairement féminine parla derrière elle.

-J'avais besoin de voir par moi-même.

Ondine resta immobile pendant quelques secondes-Aleesha?-Elle se retourna.

En effet, la jeune blonde était en face d'elle avec une expression incertaine. Grande et belle, comme toujours.-Salut Ondine.

-Ah, salut...

Aleesha rit doucement- C'était presque impossible quand Sacha me l'a dit, mais... -Elle la regarda-Les signe était évident entre vous, je pense que j'étais trop stupide de nier ce qui se passait...-Elle soupira-Mais c'est passé…

-Ecoute Aleesha, je n'ai jamais voulu...

–T'inquiète pas-Dit elle avec un léger sourire:-Je ne suis pas venu te menacer, ou quelque chose comme ça, ce n'est pas mon style. Je me suis battu, et j'ai perdu...

Le bruit d'une fenêtre arriva dernières ses paroles -Qui est cette dame, maman?-La voix de Soleil se fit entendre.

Aleesha s'approcha pour la voir:-Alors, c'est elle...-Elle la regarda de près-Sacha avait raison, elle te ressemble. Bien que je vois beaucoup de lui... -Dit-elle en riant-Il a dit qu'elle tient de toi, mais ... ses cheveux sont comme les siens... -Elle pencha la tête pour la voir encore une fois-Il n'a pas cessé de parler d'elle et de toi depuis ce jour-là, et maintenant je comprends pourquoi... c'est un charme...

Ondine avala la boule dans sa gorge-Je te remercie.

-Mamaaan... Qui c'est?-Insista Soleil en sortant la main par la fenêtre et tirant son sweat noir.

Aleesha sourit avec bienveillance –Extrêmement curieuse à son âge, mais éveillée...

–C'est Aleesha, Soly. La peti...

-L'amie-Corrigea elle avec un sourire, en tendant la main à la petite fille-Je suis Aleesha une amie de ton papa.

Soleil souleva un sourcil et la regarda attentivement, puis elle sourit et lui prit la main en secouant de haut en bas -Bonjour, Mme Aleesha! Je suis Soleil!-Elle rigola.

–C'est un plaisir.-Elle se tourna vers Ondine qui semblait encore sous le choc.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Aleesha.-Dit elle:-Je sais que tu crois le contraire, mais...

–Oh-Elle sourit en levant la main-Très bien. J'ai accepté, ton amie Dupliqua a finalement confirmée ce que je savais déjà... –Elle regarda Soleil qui continué de la regarder avec curiosité maintenant accrochée à son Pikachu en peluche-Et je ne peux pas lutter contre ça...-Elle regarda Ondine-Ni contre toi. Tu as plus de pouvoir que moi...-Elle joignit ses mains –J'ai fait de mon mieux, mais c'est terminé…

-Désolé...

Aleesha haussa les épaules- Ce n'est pas trop mauvais, je vais m'en remettre.-Le vent la décoiffa, elle se tut pendant quelques secondes -Il a beaucoup à dire ...ce qui s'est passé pendant toutes ces années ... la vie qu'il a vécu ...Ecoute, écoute le sans juger. Il en a besoin…

Ondine ne répondit pas.

–Sacha en a besoin, il a besoin de toi...-Elle fit une grimace -C'est drôle, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il n'avait pas besoin de quelque chose... mais il n'était pas comme ça...-Elle poussa ses cheveux derrière son épaule:-Eh bien, je dois y aller. Je voulais juste la voir de mes propres yeux, je suppose que j'avais un espoir que cela soit un mensonge...

Ondine regarda Soleil puis la blonde-Mais peut-être que tu as encore...

-Non.-Elle secoua la tête-Ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime.

Ondine ouvert la bouche, mais ne pouvait rien dire.

–Je quitte le pays pour de bon tu sais ? J'ai une occasion unique à l'étranger...

-Désolé ...Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire...

-Ne dis rien.-Elle hoche la tête-Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni la mienne, ni celle de Sacha…C'est le destin…

Un silence flottait entre elles. Le sifflement du vent était tout ce qui se faisait entendre. Les yeux verts de Soleil étaient complètement fixés sur Aleesha dans un geste de vraie douleur.

–Tu as gagné Ondine. Légitimement, la victoire est à toi... -Elle sourit une dernière fois -Maintenant je suis heureuse, tout les deux vous le méritez…

Et Ondine hocha la tête, comme s'il s'agissait du premier ordre qu'elle serait prête à faire...

Le premier et le seul...


	21. Chapitre 21 : Pardonner et oublier ?

Chapitre 21 : Pardonné et oublié ?

Il ouvert la poubelle avec son pied et laissa tomber les prospectus, puis le couvercle se ferma automatiquement après cela et il retourna à ce qu'il faisait. Les échos de pas se firent entendre derrière.

-Je sais qui est cette dame, papa.

La voix de Soleil le fit tourner. La petite avait un magazine à la main. Il pensait qu'elle avait abandonné depuis longtemps cette idée. Ses petits doigts étaient pointés vers une femme sur la publicité d'une marque de cosmétique.

Aleesha.

-Je la connais, papa.

Elle tendit la main et lui remit le magazine sans hésitation.

–C'est un mannequin important... –Dit il sans donner beaucoup d'importance, il ouvrit de nouveau la poubelle et lança le magazine en vrac à l'intérieur.

–Oui.-Dit la petite fille en hochant la tête-Mais je l'ai vu. Elle parlait à maman...

-Quoi?

Soleil sourit innocemment-Elle est venu parler à maman.

Sacha s'approcha et se baissa prenant son petit visage dans ses mains –Ma chérie, qu'est ce que tu dis ?

-Oui, cette dame parlait à maman... -Dans sa voix il y avait une note d'ennuie, en précisant Ondine-Le jour ou nous sommes allés chez nana (grand-mère), la semaine dernière...

Sacha la regarda quelques secondes. Inquiet. Il essaya de garder ce caractère en lui en demandant doucement.

-Tu as entendu de quoi parlaient Ondine et cette dame ?

- Oh oui! –Elle hocha la tête en souriant-Maman a été surprise quand elle la vue.-Dit elle en riant –On aurait dit qu'elle avait vu un fantôme.

–Bébé, de quoi elles ont parlés?-Insista il de nouveau.

Soleil mit un doigt sous son menton-Hum ...Elles ont parlés de toi !

-Euh...?-Sacha rougit brusquement –De moi?

-Ouais ... Cette dame a dit qu'elle était ton amie... et elle m'a serré la main ...elle a dit que j'étais belle, et que ... que ... qu'elle voulait me connaitre…et que tu lui avais beaucoup parlé de moi...

-Autres choses?

-Ah... - Soleil sourit de nouveau, et c'était dans des moments comme cela que Sacha été complètement convaincus que l'essence subtile de Melody-Elle a dit à maman, qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup encore une fois ...

Il ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou inquiet par la nouvelle. Ondine n'avait rien dit. Son comportement était, calme et sympathique envers lui comme il été ces dernières semaines. Rien n'indiquait qu'un tel événement aurait affecté son humeur.

Elle était restée la même...

-Hé papa...

La voix de Soleil interrompu à nouveau ses pensées. Il regarda le visage de sa fille qu'il tenait toujours avec mains.

-Oui mon bébé ?

Elle ne cligna même pas des yeux en demandant ce qui suit, avec ce ton de voix qui reflété la façon dont elle était innocente.

-Cette dame, c'était ta petite amie, pas vrai ?

…..

Sacha sourit en se souvenant de la question.

Il jeta un regard sur le visage endormi à côté de lui et sourit de nouveau. Ondine était recroquevillée sur le siège à côté du sien. Les ondes de ses cheveux laissaient à peine voir son visage, mais ses paupières closes et le doux bruit de sa respiration montrait que son rêve était agréable.

Il regarda en avant, sur le chemin sombre qui avançait devant lui. Il étendit ses doigts sur le volant et les fléchis à quelques reprises, en essayant de les faire sortir de l'engourdissement.

La route était recouverte d'une mince couche de glace. Il diminua la vitesse et bougea dans le siège sentant les muscles de son dos se raidir. Il se sentait épuisée.

Ondine lui avait dit qu'il la réveille dès qu'il était fatigué, mais elle avait conduit pendant la journée et méritait du repos, ce ne serait pas juste. Elle avait l'air tellement adorable, où elle était, comme un enfant petit et vulnérable.

Il détourna sa vue de la route une seconde, libera une main sur le volant et remit la couverture sur les épaules de la jeune. Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il sourit de nouveau.

Le volant secoua dangereusement et Sacha regarda à l'avant cachant une grimace de peur. La route était une marque blanche s'étendant aussi loin que l'œil, et la mince couche de glace fit crissé les roues de la décapotable. Après une courte pause, la voiture chancela sur le côté de la route vide, faisant un zigzag sur la surface gelée. Sacha avait les mains crispées sur le volant et essaya de le garder stable. Mais la route était trop glissante...

La voiture tourna sur le côté sur la neige poudreuse de la route, et fit un cent quatre-vingts degrés, et sortie de la route comme un trou noir.

Ondine ressentit les effets à travers ses rêves. Le coup la réveilla brusquement. Elle était assisse, clignant des yeux apeuré de l'obscurité autour d'eux. Les phares de la voitures été éteints, comme la stéréo, ce qui était la dernière chose qu'elle se rappelait avant de s'endormir. La douce, mélodie réconfortante de Beethoven et de sa Neuvième Symphonie, résonnait encore dans sa mémoire.

-Sacha?-Demanda elle dans un murmure déplaçant sa main là où il devrait être. Pendant une seconde, elle senti juste le vide, et ensuite toucha son dos et son sweat.

Il gémit.

Elle se redressa et regarda ses mains nerveuses et déboucla sa ceinture pour se dégager. Elle chercha le panneau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le petit bouton et appuya. La lumière clignota quelques secondes avant que la lumière dorée se projette dans le véhicule.

Ondine se couvrit la bouche encore effrayés de le voir sur le volant, les bras ballants sur le côté.

Rompant sa propre paranoïa elle s'approcha de lui, et le poussa soigneusement sur le siège.

Sacha laissa sortir un autre gémissement et garda les yeux fermés.

Il n'avait pas de coup, seulement un petit hématome sur son sourcil gauche après avoir frappé sa tête sur le volant lors de l'impact.

-Je suis mort ... -Dit-il après avoir ouvert de ses yeux, en sentant ses doigts sur son visage.

L'expression d'alarme profonde sur son visage pâle- Les anges sont venus me chercher...

-Idiot...

-Tu vas bien? –Demanda il, en prenant la petite main dans la sienne –Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Non, non. Je portais la ceinture... –Elle le regarda essayé de se tenir assis, elle l'aida en lui tenant ses épaules. Elle avait l'air inquiète.-Et toi… ?

Sacha sourit malgré la plainte qu'il émit lorsqu'elle utilisa son propre corps pour le garder debout-Je me sens comme si j'avais été dans un accident de...

-Sacha...

-J'ai mal partout ...-Répondit il enfin posant son menton sur son épaule féminine- J'ai sentit tout mes muscles s'engourdir et raides...

-Tu es un idiot!-Dit elle malgré le ton alarmé de sa voix -Pourquoi tu ne portais pas la ceinture de sécurité?

-J'étais pas bien.

Ondine soupira marmonnant quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas -Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-La route été gelée... Les roues ont glissés dans la neige poudreuse... Je n'arrivais pas à maîtriser le volant...

-Mon dieu... -Elle grelottait inconsciemment resserrant son bras autour du jeune. Elle l'entendu un hurlement de douleur-Tu aurais pu te tuer…

Sacha réussit à bouger ses mains pour la serrer-Tu t'est inquiété ?

-Bien sûr, que je me suis inquiété, espèce d'idiot!

-C'est bon signe... -Dit-il, puis il approcha la jeune femme près de sa poitrine. Ondine était si tiède et douce...

Et pour une raison quelconque, il avait besoin de sa chaleur corporelle.

–Tu as froid? –Il entendu sa voix ternie auprès de ses vêtements.

-Il fait froid ici...

Ondine se redressa légèrement et tendit la main pour rallumer le chauffage. Elle attendit quelques minutes, mais pas un soupçon de chaleur passait à travers les grilles.

-On dirait qu'il ne marche pas.

–Génial.-Il posa une main sur son épaule et essaya à son tour de l'allumer, obtenant le même résultat. Il dit une malédiction amère entre ses dents.

Ondine se tut pendant quelques secondes, puis monta la fermeture de sa veste. Énergiquement elle prit la couverture qui était tombée au sol et la releva dans un mouvement pratique, en la posant sur les épaules du jeune homme, l'entourant fermement avec elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

– C'est pas évident? -Elle laissa échapper un soupir d'agacement, et en ignorant sa question et se pencha sur lui et le tira de son propre siège. L'action provoqua une rencontre inattendue avec leurs bras et leurs jambes, et bientôt Sacha se retrouva sous elle, prit en sandwich entre son corps et l'arrière du siège dur, dans cette situation qui, malgré le problème momentané où ils étaient, il pensait profiter au maximum des circonstances. Cependant, le regard menaçant d'Ondine lui dit de s'enlever cette idée de la tête, malgré la rougeur furieuse de ses joues.

-Q-Qu'est que tu fais...?-Demanda il de nouveau en haïssant le ton faible et touché de sa voix. Son dos descendu dans le siège quand son genou entra en collision avec la jeune fille.

Ondine le rattrapa. Elle leva la tête à quelques millimètres de la sienne et respirait lentement. Son souffle chaud alla sur sa joue comme une brise d'été.

Il suffisait qu'il se déplace un peu en avant pour que leurs lèvres se rencontrent...

Il y'eut un clic puis elle répondue calmement:-Je vais conduire, j'avais besoin que tu libère le siège du conducteur. Tu prends ma place avec la ceinture de sécurité...

Sacha fini de comprendre ce qu'Ondine avait fait et se sentit vraiment stupide. Elle passa le siège à côté d'un mouvement habile. Après avoir regardé le panneau de commande de la voiture, elle déplaça le levier de vitesse et tourna la clé.

Le moteur gronda quelques secondes, mais ne voulait pas démarrer.

Elle soupira et appuya sur l'accélérateur avec le pied tout en tournant de nouveau la clé. Mais comme avant, le moteur laissa échapper un cri et se tut. Elle serra les dents et retint ses mots et se pencha sur le tableau regardant la petite horloge qui marquait le réservoir de carburant.

-Il est plein, j'ai fait le plein avant notre départ.-Murmura-il en remarquant le visage triste de la jeune fille.

–Ce n'est pas la même chose... –Répondit elle avec un soupire, elle détacha sa ceinture, et remonta son veste. Elle enleva le verrou de la porte.

-Où tu va ?

-Voir ce qui est arrivé à ta voiture.

-Mais... -Il tendit la main et saisit son poignet. Elle se retourna et regarda.

-Je vais bien.-Elle sourit et un bref instant posa sa main dans la sienne-Seulement ne me suit pas et ne fait pas quelque chose stupide.

Sacha soupira fatigué, et se pencha en arrière.

…..

-Le réservoir à un trou et le carburant s'écoule en dessous de nous... Les phares ont disparu, et la ...la roue arrière gauche est plié d'une manière qui ne semble pas normal... –Elle était essouffler, et avala avec difficulté dans une vaine tentative pour prouver que sa voix n'était pas tremblante. Elle se frotta les mains rouges.

–Tu es gelée.-Dit-il à son tour en montrant les flocons de neige sur sa tête. Bientôt, ils devinrent de délicate perle d'eau qui glissaient sur les mèches de cheveux rouges.

Ondine se tourna en soupirant, ses lèvres tremblaient de manière odieuse-Bien Sherlock, il fait froid et il neige dehors…

Sacha ignora son commentaire ironique, et se remit dans sa position:-Viens ici.-Lui ordonna il.  
>Elle cligna des yeux surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler comme ça.<p>

-Viens ici.-Dit il sur le même ton imposant. Ondine ne semblait pas l'entendre, mais il secoua la tête en négation-Ondine arrête de t'opposer à tout ce que je dis et viens ici. Il neige dehors, le chauffage est cassé et nous sommes les deux seules personnes avec de la chaleur à des kilomètres. Maintenant, cesse d'être dégoûté et viens avec moi, nous devons maintenir notre température corporelle.

–Tu ne pouvais pas être plus explicite... –Murmura elle avec ses joues ridiculement rouge, tandis qu'elle s'approchait de lui presque en rechignant.

Sacha se pencha sur le côté, et dans un mouvement agile, il la souleva sans aucuns problèmes et l'assise sur ses genoux. Ondine fut surprise par la force de ses bras, révélant une force masculine qui était intimement ajusté à sa condition de femme. D'autre part sa ne devait pas déranger la force du jeune homme. Le jour de l'exposition de Jacky il avait montré la puissance de ses muscles, pour la soulever du sol avec une facilité et la posant contre son corps avant de faire...

Elle sortie brusquement de ses pensées en sentant que Sacha lui baissait la fermeture de sa veste.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il arqua un sourcil-Elle est humide et je te l'enlève-Il détacha la fermeture et lui enleva des épaules avec une lenteur pénible.

Ondine noya son commentaire qui été très amère sur sa capacité à déshabiller une femme, mais l'idée avait déjà fait entaille sur son caractère. Elle lui enleva les mains brusquement et l'enleva elle-même. Sacha la regarda mais ne dit rien, il toucha doucement sa chemise mince, heureux de ne pas la trouver mouiller. Il étendit les bras autour d'elle et arrangea la couverture sur eux.

Ondine frissonna. Il faisait froid, et il était chaud comme un feu de camp. Inconsciemment, elle s'accrocha à son corps. Elle appuya sa tête sous son menton, sentant la chaleur de ses bras contre son dos.

Elle tremblait toujours.

–Tu es encore glacé-Dit il avec un regard d'inquiétude. Il appuya sa joue sur ses cheveux mouillés- J'espère que tu n'es pas en hypothermie...

–Ne soit pas si dramatique ... –Elle lâcha un soupir. Sacha dégagea une chaleur agréable, et l'odeur familière de son eau de Cologne qui contribua à des tremblements sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Il la serra plus fort, ses courbes se collèrent contre sa poitrine -Ca va mieux?

Ondine soupira de nouveau, cette fois avec les yeux fermés-Oui.

Sacha se senti soulagé. C'est vrai, avec, le corps de la jeune fille il se sentait de nouveau normal. Il massa ses jambes et ses mains, en entendant le rythme de sa respiration régulière. Est ce qu'elle dormait ? Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, dans certaines régions en raison de l'humidité, ils bouclaient lentement puis retrouvèrent leur forme naturelle. Il la sentait si douce, petite et sans défense...

Cette fois, ce fut son tour de soupirer.

-Nous allons mourir ici, pas vrai?

Sa voix était calme, malgré sa question. Il ne bougea pas et pendant une seconde, il pensa qu'il avait imaginé ce commentaire.

-Sacha?

-Nous avons beaucoup pour nous battre... –Répondit il après un silence.

-Mais le froid ... la voiture endommagée ...on ne sait même pas où on est.-Ondine se leva.

Il la regarda sérieusement, puis sourit touchant le bout de son nez avec un doigt-Idiote, tu as ton téléphone portable, et j'ai le mien, on n'est pas désespéré.-Il dégagea sa joue –Tu vois ?

Ses yeux brillaient -C'est vrai! - Et soudain elle leva ses bras autour de son cou -Merci, merci...!-Leurs corps été infiniment plus proche par la suite.

Sacha ri, noyant le son entre les mèches de cheveux roux.

La jeune femme remarqua son action et s'écarta. Elle commença à partir de ses genoux, mais il ne la lâchait pas.

-Euh ... j'ai besoin de mon sac...

Il hocha la tête.

–Tu peux... - Mais la phrase se perdu avant de sortir. Le jeune homme tendu la main sur le siège arrière et attrapa l'objet sans difficulté et lui donna.

Ondine le remercia d'un mot incompréhensible, et après avoir soutenu le sac sur ses jambes elle fouilla dans ses affaires jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le portable gris argenté mince. Elle chercha le numéro que lui avait donné Charie, tandis que Sacha regardait une carte qu'il avait sortit de la boîte à gants.

Après quelques longues secondes, elle ferma les yeux fatigués et vaincus.

-Je n'ai pas de signal.

Sacha leva la tête pour l'écouter. Il tenu la carte avec deux doigts et avec sa main libre, il toucha sa joue tendrement-Je vais essayer avec le mien.

-_Typique de lui de faire les choses à sa façon_...-Pensa-elle en lui tendant le téléphone. Il passa son bras fermement autour d'elle pendant qu'il approchait le téléphone à son oreille. Ondine pencha sa tête sur sa poitrine tenant la carte sur ses genoux. Après un moment elle espéra qu'il lui rende le téléphone avec le même résultat, mais elle l'entendit parler et expliquer parfaitement la situation. Il demanda la carte d'un geste, après l'avoir regardé attentivement, il donna plusieurs noms et nombre de route, ou ils étaient passés.

-Quarante minutes jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent nous chercher.-Dit-il plus tard, et il garda le téléphone dans sa poche-Ils étaient inquiets à notre sujet, ton téléphone est hors de la zone...-Il sourit-Et la route ou nous sommes n'est généralement pas occupé à ce moment de année...

-Toi et tes raccourcis brillant…

Sacha ri. Il plia la carte et la mit là où elle était. Ondine se déplaça inquiète sur ses jambes.

-Que ferons-nous s'ils ne viennent pas ?

Il se déplaça-On va faire attention que notre chaleur corporelle ne diminue pas, bien sûr...Tu voulais faire quoi de toute façon?

…

Tante Dy, nana, je suis très heureuse!-S'exclama la petite, en étreignant les deux femmes.

-Le plan se passe très bien Melody.-Mme Ketchum sourit, retournant le câlin à sa petite-fille:-Tu es un génie.

-Correction, tatie. Nous sommes... –Ajouta la brune-Soly à beaucoup fait aussi. J'espère seulement qu'ils sont arrivés à l'hôtel…

–Qu'est ce que vous avez fait? –Délia donna un regard interrogateur à sa nièce, puis prêta attention l'enfant.

-Tante Dy et moi avons passé beaucoup d'appels!

Elle sourit et regarda la jeune femme. Elle lui fit un léger signe de tête.

-Oh tu es fantastique !-Elle rigola-Aucun des deux ne s'attendra à sa.

Melody partagea son sourire quelques secondes - Madame Lancaster a été extrêmement active pour participer au plan. Elle nous a fournis le numéro de téléphone de l'hôtel, et nous a donné son approbation pour utiliser son nom, pour toutes les demandes que nous avons fait…

-C'est une grande femme.

- Oui. Je suis sûr qu'elle en sait beaucoup sur le passé d'Ondine. Elle a une affection énorme pour elle.

-Ouais! Charie a toujours été gentille avec maman!-Soleil hocha la tête. Puis elle bâilla- J'ai sommeil... et papa et maman n'ont toujours pas appelé...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie.-Mme Ketchum la leva et la posa sur ses genoux-Maman et papa doivent être occupé en ce moment... -Melody cacha un sourire malicieux-Mais je suis sûr qu'ils pensent à toi comme toi tu pense à eux…

La petite fille hocha la tête et se colla à sa grand-mère, en fermant les yeux- Je veux dormir…

Melody lui embrassa le front-Dort chérie…

Délia la berça un bon moment, et la jeune brune remarqua son regard.

-Tatie?-Demanda elle dans un murmure, en essayant de ne pas réveiller l'enfant.

Délia la regarda une seconde, puis se pencha à nouveau sur la petite endormie sur ses genoux. Elle sourit.

-Je ne pensais pas être grand-mère si vite... C'était certainement une folie de permettre à tout les deux de se marier à cet âge…

Melody cacha un sourire amusé-Comme si sa avait été facile de les arrêter... Ils étaient complètement épris de cette chose... Jusqu'à ce qu'ils projettent de s'enfuir ensemble si toi et les sœurs d'Ondine n'acceptaient pas…

-Par Dieu, je suis content de ne pas l'avoir su à l'époque!-Elle caressa la joue rose de Soleil et soupira-Mais regarde le bel ange qu'ils ont fait ensemble... Je la vois ici et je ne peux pas croire... Quelque chose de mon Sacha et d'Ondine unis dans une harmonie si parfaite...

-C'est incroyable.

-Mais ils étaient si jeunes...

-Mais ils le voulaient.-Dit doucement Melody-Ils savaient qu'il y avait un risque de grossesse, mais ne s'en inquiétaient pas. Ils savaient très bien ce qu'ils faisaient, tante Délia, crois-le ou non. Je pense qu'ils voulaient être parents...Seulement les problèmes et les malentendus on tués se rêve... Ondine à découvert sa grossesse quelques jours après que Sacha lui ait envoyé les papiers de séparation...

-Peut-être que si elle lui aurait dit, tout serait différent...

-Peut-être... -Melody soupira-Alors Sacha ne serait pas devenu aussi important que maintenant. Sa renommée n'existerait pas, ni sa carrière, et ses triomphes. Et Ondine ne serait pas la biologiste marine majeur qu'elle est actuellement.

-Tu veux dire que c'est bien qu'ils se soient séparés ?

-Je ne sais pas ...Je pense simplement que s'ils étaient restés ensemble ils ne seraient pas devenu ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. C'est à cause de cette solitude, ce vide et l'absence de l'un et l'autre qui les a menés là…

Soleil s'agita dans ses rêves et se blottit dans les bras de Mme Ketchum.

–Elle est inquiète pour eux... -Murmura la dame.

-C'est étrange qu'ils n'aient pas encore appelé... –Elle remarqua l'heure sur l'horloge-Et ils devraient déjà l'avoir fait. Ca fait deux heures, selon mes calculs ils devraient déjà être à l'hôtel depuis quatre heures.

-Tu crois qu'il c'est passé quelque chose de mauvais ?

-Non-Melody sourit, et regarda Délia doucement en tenant la main de Soleil- Les mauvaises nouvelles arrivent toujours plus vite…

-Même si je n'aime pas le dire, c'est vrai…

….

–Tu vas bien? -Murmura encore une fois Sacha la jeune femme appuyée contre sa poitrine, ses yeux mi-clos. Il était préoccupé par le ton de ses lèvres presque violettes, et le silence soudain de son corps.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur.-Murmura l'homme conduisant le camion qui les avaient sauvés, il s'était présenté comme Dev. Sa voix était ferme et calme-Elle va bien, elle n'est pas en hypothermie, vous avez eu de la chance que je vous trouve à temps…

Sacha acquiesça distraitement embrassant les cheveux bouclés d'Ondine. Le bout de ses doigts était également très froid, et sa peau pâle imitée presque la neige.

-On ne peut pas rouler sur cette route sans un véhicule spécialisé... –Dit Dev en regardant dans le rétroviseur le jeune homme avec la couverture qui couvrait aussi le corps de la jeune fille endormit-Ce camion à quatre roues motrices... La neige ici est très profonde et épaisse, et ils ne nettoient les routes secondaire que rarement…C'est étrange qu'on ne vous l'ait pas dit monsieur…

-On me l'a dit, mais je n'y ai pas prêté trop d'attention.

L'homme sourit:-Ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui qui pensent qu'ils savent tout... -Il augmenta de chauffage-La demoiselle ira bien, en moins de deux heures on sera à l'hôtel... -Il s'arrêta- J'avais presque oublié, j'ai apporté le café -Il fit un geste vers la forme cylindrique qui se tenait à côté de son siège-Si vous en voulez.

-Merci, Monsieur Dev.

-De rien fiston.

Après avoir pris plusieurs tasses de café, il sentit son corps se détendre lentement et profita de la chaleur agréable, il tomba dans un sommeil paisible et confortable.

Il sentit les douces secousses du camion qui firent que son sommeil soit plus profond et agréable.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla. Ils étaient arrêtés. En devant le véhicule, un beau bâtiment se présentait.

–J'allais justement vous dire qu'on était arrivé.-Le visage souriant de Dev apparu à la fenêtre.

–Merci.-Sacha hocha la tête et étira comme il pouvait les muscles tendus de son dos et ses bras. Quoi qu'il en soit il ne pouvait pas bouger beaucoup parce que la jeune femme était encore endormie sur ses genoux. Il sourit et lui donna une petite tape sur la joue-Hey la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille…

Ondine ouvert les yeux en grognant et se déplaça un peu. Le bout de son nez toucha le menton de Sacha.

Elle était de retour et il vu le rose sur ses joues, son corps était également doux et très chauds.

Apparemment, elle était déjà mieux.

-Hey... -Il lui donna un autre petite tape-Nous sommes arrivé ma belle au bois dormant.

Elle ronchonna à nouveau, mais cette fois ouvert grand les yeux. Elle se retourna sur son siège avec une expression de détresse.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Bien et toi?

-Bien.-Sacha hocha la tête-On est arrivé et Dev nous attend.

-Oui... 

…

La réceptionniste, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns courts, tapait quelque chose sur son écran d'ordinateur devant elle, et ne fit pas attention au couple jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en face de son nez.

-Bonsoir... Nous avons une réservation de...

–Quel nom... -Demanda la jeune femme le coupant au milieu de ses explications et sans même le voir.

-Ketchum Sacha, Mademoiselle.

-Laissez-moi voir …Ketchum, Ket…Ketchum!-La jeune femme sortie de sa transe pour la première fois et regarda le jeune homme qui attendait sa réservation- Oh mon dieu! Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes vraiment ici, je suis votre plus grande admiratrice M. Ketchum… !

-Ma chambre, Mademoiselle...

-Oh, oui, oui, désolé... -Elle ri-Chambre cent trente-monsieur... vous apprécierez votre séjour dans notre hôtel, et n'hésitez pas à venir demander ce que vous voulez à la réception. Je vais prendre soin de vos commandes en personne...

-Garde ta salive dans ta bouche, Diane.

La réceptionniste ouvert les yeux et vit la femme aux cheveux roux derrière M. Ketchum qui était très attrayant et qui attendait.

-Ondine! Alors, vous...–Elle regarda Sacha, puis la jeune femme avec une grimace horrifiée-Vous...

-Sacha, je te présente Diane, une version féminine de Pierre-Elle se racla la gorge-Diane, voici Sacha, garde tes mains dans les poches... Et maintenant occupe toi de ma réservation.

-Oh, pardon, Ondy-La jeune fille secoua la tête de honte-Voici la clé de ta chambre. Cent trente deuxième étages par l'ascenseur...

-Merci Diane, je n'hésiterais pas moi aussi si j'ai besoin de quelque chose.

Sacha ricana et prit son petit sac du sol, Ondine le suivi portant ses bagages. Ils avaient fait plus de vingt pas, et la jeune femme s'arrêta à sa manière. Il recula alors vers elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ya?

-Quel est ton numéro de chambre?

Sacha la regarda, puis jeta un coup d'œil sur sa clé. Son expression était très sérieuse.-C'est la même que toi.

Ondine ferma les yeux pendant une seconde.

–Melody…

-Non, ce n'est pas une erreur ... –Murmura Diane calmement devant la fureur de la rousse.

-On nous a donné la même chambre! Bien sûr, que c'est une erreur!

Sacha resta loin regardant ses ongles comme si il s'en fichait, et occasionnellement émettait un soupir isolé.

-C'était à l'ordre de Mme Lancaster, Ondine… et Charise était totalement d'accord.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter!

-Peut-être...Mais vous n'êtes pas fiancés ?

- Non!- Ses joues flambaient.

Diane soupira: -Sa t'embête tellement de partagé une chambre?

Ondine la regarda avec de grands yeux implorants, et se tourna une seconde vers le garçon tranquille qui attendait toujours.

-S'il te plaît Diane...

-Très bien.-Répondit elle à contrecœur-Chambre 272, au troisième étage.

-Je te remercie.

….

Le chemin fut dans un silence complet jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Sacha appuya sur la touche sans même se retourner. L'ascenseur arriva quelques instants plus tard et ils entrèrent. Les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs, et Ondine pouvait voir le visage grave de Sacha en pleine réflexion. Il tendit la main et choisi son étage et celui d'Ondine.

-Sacha...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Désolé...

–De quoi? –Il se tourna vers elle pour la première fois. Elle se mordit les lèvres et il la coinça contre l'un des miroirs. Ses bras étaient comme une barrière sur son corps –Tu vas me dire que tu regrette de ne pas partager la chambre avec moi? –Il se pencha en avant presque à toucher ses lèvres avec son souffle –Tu crois que j'aurais profité de toi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ce…

-Tu crois que je suis une sorte de monstre.

-Non!

Il y'eut un léger bruit et les portes s'ouvrirent. Sacha prit sa valise et s'en alla.

-Bonne nuit Ondine.

-Sacha, attend…

-... On se voit demain.-Dit il avant que l'ascenseur se referme.

Ondine s'affala contre le miroir en serrant les poings. Elle regarda le sol avec des yeux tristes-Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai peur, mais de moi-même…

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et elle entra dans la salle. Elle regarda le numéro sur sa clé et trouva rapidement sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle trouva que cela était grand et beau. Elle marchait sur le tapis persan en reconnaissance de chaque objet. Un grand lit, des lampes sur pied, une télévision et DVD. Une chaîne stéréo, des plantes d'intérieur, une belle table en bois avec leurs chaises, une grande salle de bain avec jacuzzi inclus.

Elle soupira en admirant la belle salle de bain et sans penser elle ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude. Dev avait dit que la première chose à faire était de s'installer dans un bain d'eau très chaude. Elle prit une bouteille de liquide violet sur l'une des étagères et versa une quantité généreuse dans l'eau. Bientôt la baignoire fut pleine de bulles et un délicieux parfum de lavande tomba en vapeur.

Temporairement elle ferma le robinet et entra dans la salle à la recherche de nouveau vêtements. Elle prit la valise et trouva le téléphone posé sur la petite table près du lit. Elle mit les vêtements de côté, s'assit sur le lit et compara l'heure de sa montre avec et marqua un numéro familier.

-_Nous étions extrêmement inquiets _... -La voix de Melody semblait faible et douce- _Soleil à mit plus de temps pour aller au lit comme elle était effrayée ... et ton téléphone disait qu'on ne pouvait pas te joindre…_

-Oui, je sais ...–Ondine regarda le bout de ses chaussures pendant une minute-Je suis désolé qu'ont vous ait fait peur, mais nous sommes arrivés.

-_Mais vous allez bien _?

-Ouais, ouais. Sacha avait une petite égratignure, mais simplement parce qu'il ne portait pas la ceinture de sécurité.

-_Quel irresponsable _!-Melody soupira-_Et toi _?

-Dy je vais bien, je te l'ai dit.

-_Tu devrais voir un médecin... Ces genre de coups sont traîtres... peut-être pas maintenant mais plus tard, tu le sentiras_…

Ondine soupira- J'ai dit que je vais bien, Melody. Maintenant, répond-moi à ma question.

-_Quoi_?

-Pourquoi tu as réservé la même chambre pour Sacha et moi?

Il y'eu un petit rire léger -_Je pensais que vous aviez besoin d'un peu d'aide. Vous êtes tellement têtu tout les deux... Et bien évidemment Charise a acceptée..._

-Vous deux...

–_Sa à fonctionné_? -Encore une fois Melody rit encore.

-Bien sûr que non.-Elle souligna ses mots, malgré la rougeur furieuse sur ses joues. L'autre fille riait encore de l'autre côté de la ligne-Maintenant, nous sommes dans une chambre séparée...

- _Ah, rabat-joie_…

-Imbécile.

-_Héhé, bon Ondy, il est tard et si je ne me trompe pas tu commence tôt demain matin_…

- Oui. C'est juste que je voulais savoir comment allait mon bébé. C'est la première fois que je suis loin d'elle, tu sais.

-_Je sais, je sais_.-Melody parlait doucement -_Soly a eu du mal à s'endormir, elle espérait te parler_…

-Ne lui parle pas de l'accident.

- _Bien sûr que non. Je vais lui dire de t'appeler quand elle sera réveillée_.

-Oui... -Elle couvrit son visage pendant une minute-Non...Sacha a mon portable...Je l'appellerais moi demain matin.

-_Très bien, bye Ondy._

-Pareille Melody.

Midi 

Sacha n'avait pas vu Ondine depuis l'épisode de l'ascenseur la veille. Tous deux été trop occupés par leurs emplois du temps chargés pour se voir à un moment donné dans la matinée. Entretemps elle donna son étude sur les problèmes maritimes des espèces de Pokémon dans le hall principal, il y'avait une petite conférence avec les investisseurs, en expliquant les avantages que l'avenir apporterait sur la demande d'un aquarium Pokémon pour les nouveaux entraîneurs.

Puis ondine devrait rencontrer les scientifiques en charge du projet et discuter de certains points qui devaient être clarifiés. Son calendrier était très serré.

Sacha entendit le petit air familier de son portable et il fut couper au milieu de sa phrase. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit son Motorola V3. Il sourit à l'ID et présenta ses excuses aux trois hommes d'affaires avec qui il avait eu une conversation amicale et fit quelques pas.

-Hey mon bébé -Dit il avec un grand sourire. Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers lui surprit, et il gesticula un «C'est ma fille »avec ses lèvres.

- _Papa_!- La voix de Soly sonnait plus enthousiastes que jamais –_Tu peux me parler ou tu es occupé? Tante Dy dit que je ne devrais pas te déranger si tu l'étais…_

-Je ne suis jamais occupé pour toi ma chérie. Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

-_J'ai parlé à maman ce matin. Et elle à dit que vous étiez arrivés trop tard pour me téléphoner hier_...

-C'est vrai.-Dit il prudemment -Comment tu vas ?

-_Bien! Hier nous sommes allés au cinéma avec tante Dy, tante Dupliqua, Aislinn, Dawlish et moi_!

- Hé! C'est bien, tu t'es bien amusée alors.

-_Oui, mais ...vous me manqués beaucoup_-Il y'eu un soupir -_Quand est ce que vous revenez _?

-Dans quatre jours, mon bébé, tu me manques aussi, mais je me rattraperais. Je te le promets.

-_Maman est avec toi?_

-Non. Tu veux lui dire quelque chose?

-_Maman et toi n'êtes pas ensemble?_ -La voix de Soleil semblait déçu pendant quelques secondes, puis elle se mit à rire –_Fais lui des bisous de ma part, papa, et dis-lui que je l'aime beaucoup et achète-moi quelque chose de bien_.

–Je le ferais.-Il sourit.

-_Il faut que j'y aille, tante Dy m'appelle pour faire le chocolat... _

–Très bien ma chérie. Fait attention, je t'aime Soly.

-_Je t'aime aussi papa! Embrasse maman !_

Avec légèreté la voix d'enfant se coupa. Sacha était tout sourire posant le téléphone dans sa poche.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez une fille, M. Ketchum. Je pensais que vous étiez célibataire.

-Je ne suis pas célibataire, ma fille et sa mère représente tout pour moi. Leur cœur me maintient en vie.

-Je voudrais beaucoup connaitre votre femme, monsieur.

-Oh, vous la connaissait M. Harold, c'est Mademoiselle Ondine.

-Une belle femme.

…

Un café. Un café médiocre et une douche d'eau chaude était ce dont il avait besoin. Il était tellement fatigué qu'il pouvait dormir assis sur une chaise.

Il prit la tasse de liquide dans sa main et prit une gorgée longue et savoureuse. Avec sa, il se sentait mieux, le café lui avait redonné de l'énergie.

Il entendit des bruits de talons et Ondine se présenta devant lui avec une tasse à la main. Elle sourit.

-Tu as du temps ?

–J'ai tout l'après-midi de libre, et toi ?-Il lui fit geste de s'asseoir. Elle était belle avec ses cheveux bouclés lâchés, sa veste violette, et sa jupe noire serrée qui montrait ses petits pieds.

Ondine croisa les jambes- C'est ma pause d'une demi-heure, après je rencontre les investisseurs...

–Tu travaille beaucoup.-Sacha prit doucement sa main-Il faut te reposer, et reprendre des forces. Je crois que le voyage d'hier soir a épuisé toute ton énergie.

Elle lui tenait la main et partagea son sourire quelques secondes. Ses doigts la serrèrent avec plus de force.

-Je vais bien. En fait ce n'est pas grand chose, en ignorant le thème de la conférence et l'étude, je le faisais souvent en France. Donc, je suis assez familiariser avec les allées et venues.

-Mais...-Il se pencha. Un éclat particulier était dans ses yeux bruns- Sauf que je suis la et je ne vais pas te laisser te fatiguer.

Elle rit.

–Tu sais. Soly m'a appelée il ya un instant.

–Elle m'a dit qu'elle le ferait. J'ai parlée avec elle se matin. Comment elle va ?

-Enthousiaste, mais en même temps inquiète pour nous.

-...C'est pas étonnant... -Elle soupira:-Elle me manque beaucoup aussi...

-Plus que trois jours, Ondy...

-M. Ketchum !-Une autre voix arriva de derrière.

Le jeune homme se leva, se tourna vers Ondine- Je reviens dans quelques minutes…

Elle hocha la tête, puis ajouta rapidement –Sacha je me souviens que tu as mon téléphone portable!

Il s'arrêta dans son élan et fit un signe affirmatif avec son pouce-Bien sûr, dans dix minutes, je suis avec toi Ondy.

Mais une demi-heure s'était écoulée et le jeune homme n'était pas revenu.

Ondine avait besoin de son téléphone.

Et Sacha n'avait toujours donné aucun signe de vie. Elle soupira... Où était-il? Elle ne pouvait pas continuer d'attendre, se leva et marcha résolument vers l'ascenseur.

…..

La jeune femme était fatiguée de frapper à la porte. Elle regarda sa montre, il c'était officiellement écoulée une heure depuis qu'il avait dit qu'il reviendrait.

Mais il n'était jamais revenu évidement.

Ondine soupira et jeta ses cheveux en arrière avec une main, et s'appuya sur la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement.

Il regarda la fente ouverte avec les yeux plissés, et se demanda si quelqu'un ne lui faisait pas une blague…

-Sacha?-Appela elle en observa la chambre.

Mais elle était vide. Le parfum dans l'environnement était comme une indication claire que le service de nettoyage était passé, il ya longtemps.

–_Bien_...-Pensa-elle en marchant avec soin comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un puisse venir la découvrir-_Je trouve __mon__ téléphone. Je vais laisser un mot et ensuite je vais partir comme si rien ne s'était passé... _

Mais trouver le portable n'était pas aussi facile qu'elle le pensait. Pendant un moment, elle était sûre qu'elle avait retourné toute chambre à sa recherche. Après dix minutes, elle laissa échapper un soupir de résignation, et s'apprêta à partir quand le coin de son œil, vu une valise. A contrecœur elle s'approcha et se mit à genoux sur le plancher ouvrant la fermeture. Le petit téléphone était devant elle quand elle ouvrit le sac.

-Il était là... -Dit-elle en souriant. Elle regarda la batterie et le mit dans sa poche.

Elle rangea le peu de désordre qu'elle avait causé, et se dirigea vers la porte pour partir quand elle entendit des pas dans le couloir suivie par deux voix d'hommes.

Le bruit des clés dans la serrure la fit paniquer.

- ...Dans un moment, je suis avec toi, Will. Donne-moi quelques minutes... -La voix de Sacha provenait de l'extérieur.

Ondine ouvrit les yeux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie! Elle inspecta le lieu et vit la salle de bains, elle courut à la recherche d'un endroit pour se cacher, en même temps le jeune homme ouvrit et ferma la porte.

Elle l'entendit marcher dans la pièce faisant du bruit. Elle le regarda à travers la fente et le vit enlever ses chaussures et sa veste et déboutonner sa chemise.

–_ Oh ce n'est pas vrai, t'à besoin de te déshabiller devant mes yeux_?-Demanda-elle avec ironie, en voyant que maintenant il commençait à déboutonner son pantalon-_Génial_...

Mais la panique s'intensifia encore quand Sacha avec son jean, se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Elle avala sa salive et alla dans la baignoire essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Le rideau au moins la gardait invisible à ces yeux- _S'il te plaît ne pense même pas à prendre une douche_…-Elle priait en silence.

Elle l'observait à nouveau de sa cachette, il était de dos à la recherche d'une serviette, en supprimant le seul vêtement qui le séparait de la nudité.

Ondine ouvrit grand les yeux.

-_Oh, non... _

Elle admirait les lignes et les muscles de ses bras et de son dos. Lorsque ses yeux, réussirent à descendre en dessous de sa taille, elle retint son souffle et se colla encore plus contre le mur de la baignoire, pour ne voir plus que ce qui était permis.

–_Ne t'approche pas, s'il te plaît, ne t'approche pas_…

Elle l'entendit à nouveau marcher et les pas s'approchaient d'elle. Le bruit du rideau de douche rompit le silence et elle ferma les paupières ne voulant pas le voir.

Le choc fut instantané.

-Ondine!

Elle attendit plusieurs secondes et enfin ouvrit les yeux. Il avait couvert les hanches avec une serviette et ses joues étaient rouges.

-Hey Sacha... –Elle le salua timidement.

-Que fais-tu dans ma salle de bain?-Demanda il en tenant la serviette.

-Mon téléphone portable.-Elle montra l'appareil avec une grimace- Soly a promis d'appeler ce soir, et comme j'étais occupé cet après-midi...

-Tu aurais dû me le demandé…

-Je l'ai fait...tu m'as dit dix minutes, et sa fait plus d'une heure et demi...

–Qu'est ce que tu fais ici de toute façon ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec des investisseurs?

–Je me suis échappé.-Ondine sourit.

Il fronça les sourcils et lui tendit une main pour sortir de la baignoire.

-Je vais prendre un bain... –Il soupira -Mais nous pouvons dîner ensemble après si tu veux...

Ondine hocha la tête et commença à marcher.

-...A moins que tu veuille prendre un bain avec moi…

La voix de Sacha était rauque et timide. Elle s'arrêta se demandant si elle avait bien entendu, parce que la phrase était vraiment un murmure doux et déformée.

–Oui je veux...-Lui dit elle à sa manière, en se retournant.

Sacha la regardait la bouche ouverte. Ondine sentit le besoin de répéter.

-Oui je veux prendre un bain avec toi...

Et elle posa le téléphone de côté sur le sol, et se redressa lentement baissant la fermeture de sa jupe.

Le tissu glissa le long de ses cuisses avant de tomber sur le sol montrant ses longues jambes nues.

Elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et toujours en le regardant elle leva son tee-shirt.

Maintenant, seul un petit sous-vêtement intime, la séparait de la nudité complète. Elle se dirigea vers lui rejetant sa timidité qu'elle sentait énorme. Sa peau pâle était en conflit avec le roux profond de ses cheveux, avec des mèches qui venait couvrir ses courbes, révélant ses épaules, en contraste avec le bleu-vert clair de ses yeux, et le doux rouge qui colorait ses lèvres et ses joues, aves le sous-vêtement immaculée qui enveloppé une partie de sa hanche et qui laissait voir plus qu'il ne cachait.

Les yeux de Sacha étaient fixés en savourant chaque centimètre de ses lignes gracieuses, disant que ce qui se passait réellement n'était pas l'œuvre de son imagination. Elle s'arrêta devant, puis ôta ses talons dans un geste rapide et se redressa. Les yeux bruns brûlaient en regardant la sensualité naïve de toutes ses actions.

Ondine prit l'initiative cette fois. En ignorant le feu qui brûlait sur ses joues, elle rejoint le corps masculin dans un geste osé inhabituel. Les bras de Sacha l'entourèrent automatiquement, sur son dos, jusqu'à sa taille…

Il soupira dans ses cheveux, en savourant l'union parfaite de leur corps, la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne. Les mains d'Ondine s'entourèrent à son cou, et il remarqua son souffle chaud près de son oreille.

-Je t'aime Sacha… Je t'aime...

En réponse, il lâcha un frémissant, et joua avec le bord de ses sous-vêtements, caressant la courbe lisse qui se trouvait sous le tissu transparent. Elle frissonna. Ses petites mains descendirent à son cou, puis, à peine touché sa poitrine elle suivit timidement son abdomen jusqu'à ses hanches.

Après quelques secondes d'exploration muette, la serviette ne représentait plus un obstacle pour les jeunes. Elle chercha avec ses yeux clair les yeux sombres de l'homme devant elle, elle était debout sur la pointe des pieds, et la dernière pièce de dentelle tomba de ses jambes maigres au talon. La rougeur de ses joues était la même que la sienne. Honte, pudeur, chaleur. Mais par-dessus tout désir.

Ondine tendue la main et fit couler l'eau chaude, puis le jeune homme lui offrit une invitation claire qui n'avait pas besoin de mots.

Il l'écrasa contre les carreaux, après être rentré sous la douche, tandis que l'eau chaude tombait sur eux illuminant leurs corps avec de petites perles d'eau transparente. La vapeur la rendait plus belle, plus sensuelle.

-Je veux faire l'amour... -Dit-elle dans un murmure. Les gouttes d'eau brillaient sur ses cils noirs.

D'autres coulaient sur ses joues rouges, puis touchait son épaule avant de glisser vers le bas de sa peau pâle avec une facilité surprenante. Ses yeux semblaient plus clairs que jamais sous la pluie artificielle.

Il haussa les épaules en gémissant, faisant glisser son dos le long du mur pour trouver une position plus confortable. Les doux baisers d'Ondine couvraient ses lèvres, ses joues et ses paupières, caressant son corps avec ses mains, sur sa peau. Comme l'eau passait entre eux elle ne laissait aucune place sans caresse.

…

La nuit se levait enfin. Les premières étoiles de l'hiver se faisaient voir dans le ciel sombre, brillant faiblement. Les petits flocons de neige couronnée ce crépuscule sombre, tout petit et léger ils semblaient rester en suspension dans l'inertie de l'air.

Les heures de loisir étaient passé, maintenant ils étaient calme enveloppé dans les draps, soupirant de la proximité chaleureuse de l'autre.

-Ondine...

-Oui? -Elle était penchée sur lui, la tête sous son menton, les jambes toujours sous les siennes.

–On ne c'est pas protéger... -Sacha chuchota caressant son dos, et sentant l'odeur du shampooing aux pommes qui imprégnait ses cheveux encore humides.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance... -Elle dessina un cercle sur sa poitrine nue-Le médecin m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de grossesse pendant deux mois...

-Deux mois ont passé.-Répondit-il doucement, ses doigts vers le bas du drap zone où la courbe de son dos se perdait.

-De toute façon il n'y a pas de risques.

-Moi sa ne m'importe pas, je n'oublie pas que…

-Moi non plus.

Tous deux restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes. Ondine était si calme que, pour un moment il pensait qu'elle dormait, mais après quelques instants de calme, il posa sa mains sous son menton, soutenant ainsi le poids de sa tête, les douces courbes de sa poitrine étaient tout à fait perceptible après son action, dégageant la sienne en respirant.

Ils étaient là, se regardant pendant un moment, appréciant le plaisir simple d'être bien ensemble, unis. Puis, la situation sembla changer, elle sourit et s'inclina touchant ses lèvres dans un doux et tendre baiser. Il se déplaça un peu, caressant avec ses mains ses jambes en la tenant intimement sur son corps.

–Je t'aime...-Dit-elle contre ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le disait tout au long de la journée et dans de telles circonstances, mais elle voulait être sûre qu'il le comprenne, qu'il l'accepte, et qu'il ne l'oublie jamais.

Sacha soupira, l'embrassant encore, souriant à ses mots qu'il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises.

Encore une fois il fut surpris de voir combien elle était belle, et comment ses sens semblaient exploser avec ce qu'elle lui disait.

-Je t'aime aussi... –Répondit il, en la prenant par le cou pour mettre sa tête sur lui dans une tentative de savourer ses lèvres plus profondément.

Ondine se mit à rire, comme elle l'avait fait la fois précédente, suite à la même confession et le même chuchotement. Elle lui retourna le baiser avec la même passion, toujours en riant, entendant le rire du jeune.

-Je t'aime, Je t'aime, Je t'aime...

Et cela semblait si facile, si facile de laisser tomber cette phrase. Ces trois mots simples, mais merveilleux, entre les rire, les baisers et les soupirs, sonnant plus fort et plus puissant.

Puis ils se séparèrent, respirant comme ils pouvaient, tout en conservant la proximité de leurs lèvres, remarquant l'incroyable sensation d'électricité de leurs corps après un simple baiser.

-Ca ne semble jamais se finir...-Dit Sacha à voix basse, glissant un doigt sur sa gorge et son épaule.

-C'est de ta faute...-Dit elle en fermant les yeux, et retenant son souffle pour avertir le cours de ses caresse-Quand tu fais quelque chose, tu fais en sorte que sa ne se termine jamais…

-C'est parce que tu me rends fou... -Dit-il en embrassant sa lèvre supérieure- C'est la seule raison pour que sa ne se finisse jamais…

Le baiser commença à nouveau, plus assoiffés et précipités. Le drap tomba des épaules d'Ondine pour atterrir sur ses cuisses et ses hanches. Elle ressemblait à une déesse païenne dans cette pénombre, le léger clair de lune dessiner les contours de son corps, baignant sa peau blanche, et ses cheveux bouclés autour de sa tête. Sacha lui prit les mains la regardant avec adoration. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres dans le même instant que les doigts des deux jeunes furent réunis, parce que leurs corps fusionnaient. Ondine ferma les yeux sentant que Sacha prenait le contrôle, elle laissa échapper un gémissement doux et les mots sortirent de sa gorge avant que l'intensité de l'acte, les enveloppes dans sa danse ardente ...

-Je t'aime, Sacha...

….

-...Tante Dy a dit qu'elle devait me donner la différence d'heure avant d'appeler... -Soleil sourit innocemment. Elle regarda l'horloge au-dessus de sa tête et plissa les yeux quelques secondes, essayant de se rappeler comment on lisait l'heure.

-Onze, ma chérie... –La voix de Mme Ketchum sonnait à ses côtés.

-Merci nana! –Elle ramena le combiné à son oreille– Il est onze heures du soir, maman!

Elle entendit le rire doux d'Ondine de l'autre côté -_Ici il est presque trois heures du matin_...

-Oups... –L'expression de l'enfant se décomposa légèrement:-Je n'aurais pas dû appeler maman…

–_Eh bien, princesse. Quoi qu'il en soit, papa et moi attendions ton appel. Tu te rappelle que tu m'avais promis de le faire_...

- Oui... tu n'es pas en colère contre moi?

-_On ne l'est pas ma chérie_...-Il y eut une autre voix au lieu d'Ondine- _Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu n'es pas encore au lit ?_

-Papa! -Soleil serra encore plus le téléphone à son oreille -Papa, bonjour ! Je pensais que maman était seule, j'allais appeler ton téléphone après avoir raccroché.

Il se mit à rire –_Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure_?

–Ici ce n'est pas tard, papa. Et j'attendais de vous appeler avant d'aller dormir, maman m'a dit qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire beaucoup ce soir.

-_Oui_...

Melody se tenait devant elle et fit un geste avec sa main. Elle lui sourit et lui donna un baiser retentissant sur le front.

–Tante Dy t'envoie ses salutations, et nana aussi –Murmura elle en luttant contre un bâillement, parce que d'habitude à cette heure elle dormait déjà.

-_Hey ma chérie, je crois que tu t'endors_.

-Ouais, je sais papa... -Elle se frotta les yeux et partie de sa chaise plus près de sa grand-mère qui la souleva.

-_Princesse vas dormir_.-La voix d'Ondine se fit entendre à nouveau, avec sa voix douce habituelle-_Papa et moi t'envoyons beaucoup de bisous ma chérie, dors bien…_

-Ouais…Bonne nuit maman, et dit bonne nuit à papa de ma part…

-_Vas dormir bébé, vas dormir_.

Soleil appuya sur le bouton et l'appel fut coupé. Elle plaça le téléphone sur la table pendant que ses yeux restaient ouverts. Délia lui chanta une berceuse quelques secondes, puis elle regarda la petite fille dormir.

-La pauvre... -Il y eut le doux murmure de Melody-Elle devait être très fatigué.

Mme Ketchum sourit, se leva, et serra la petite fille contre sa poitrine et dit dans le même ton-Je vais aller la coucher. La première chose qu'elle va faire demain, en se réveillant c'est parler avec eux.

Melody ri-Ils lui manquent terriblement, bien qu'elle fasse son possible pour ne pas nous le montrer…

…

Le rideau était tiré d'un côté. La fenêtre reflétait l'extérieur noir. Les flocons de neige tombaient très lentement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas pressés de se cacher dans le monde qui était trop blanc.

Les deux silhouette regardaient le paysage extérieur, ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'ils ressemblaient à un seul être. Le drap large, couvrait leurs corps de la respiration froide la nuit.

-Dis le moi...

Sa voix brisa le calme. C'était un ordre ou une demande? Elle le regarda de ses yeux clairs, la soie des draps contre sa poitrine.

Il secoua la tête, et continua à regarder par la fenêtre avec une expression douloureuse.

-Sacha... –Elle insista. Il la regarda enfin, et se mordit les lèvres.

–Non.-Il la regarda sans vraiment rien voir, juste par inertie, il pouvait lire la prière dans ses yeux. Il se colla contre elle dans la peur…peur de quoi ?

-Je veux savoir... –Elle colla son nez contre son cou –Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

-Tu sais qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça.

-Alors?-Elle leva les mains et prit son visage le tournant en face du sien- Alors...

Il détourna les yeux, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile de maintenir cette indifférence.

-Tu as dit qu'il n'y aurait pas de secrets entre nous... -Lui dit-elle doucement, tenant toujours son visage –Tu ne veux pas essayer?

-Bien sur que oui!-Enfin il se tourna, effrayés par cette dernière phrase, et lui embrassa le front, les paupières avec anxiété:-Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi et Soleil...

La jeune femme reçu ses caresses sans y répondre-Mais tu ne te confies pas à moi…

-Ondine il ne s'agit pas de ça... -Dit avec difficulté-Mais ... mais de quelque chose de louche, quelque chose…d'horrible...

-Ta vie n'est pas horrible.

-Mon passé oui... -Il se détourna un peu-Mon passé est sordide, sombre ... plein d'embarras...

-Je veux savoir. Je veux tout savoir de toi.

-Non!

-Comment tu veux que ça fonctionne si tu n'es pas complètement honnête avec moi? Regarde-moi...

Elle prit son visage à nouveau et ses yeux étaient sombres avec un geste de supplication et de peur-Parle-moi de ton passé…

-Non...-Il secoua la tête, sentant les larmes qui brûlent les yeux. Il pourrait la perdre si il lui disait quelque chose, et en second Ondine serait effrayée, et cette bulle de bonheur disparaîtrait laissant tout comme avant. Non ... il ne pouvait pas risquer tout ce qu'il avait pour quelque chose qui était caché dans sa mémoire et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais se rappeler.

Mais son regard reflétait la tristesse-Dis le moi Sacha.-Murmura elle contre ses lèvres, et il remua la tête frénétiquement, raide, rigide-Dis-moi, s'il te plaît...

Sacha la regarda, brisant le moment, montrant sa véritable angoisse. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il s'écarta un peu et appuya sa tête sur sa poitrine pour ne pas qu'elle voit son expression, quand il parlerait -J-j'ai fait beaucoup de choses terribles ces années ... J'ai vécu dans une obscurité étrange et absolue... j'allais ici et là, sans vraiment savoir où aller ou arrêter... j'ai utilisé ma force dans les entrainements pour ne pas penser, ne pas souffrir, ne pas te chercher...Ordonnant à mon corps de te haïr, à mes sentiments d'oublier ce qu'ils ressentaient pour toi...M-mon objectif était de te haïr, t'accuser pour ce que tu as fait ...toi... toi Ondy, je te détestais pour m'avoir fait tomber amoureux de toi, de t'avoir cru, de t'aimer de toute les façon possible... -Il avala sa salive, sa voix était devenue un balbutiement-Mais finalement, je me suis dit que l'apitoiement serait fini... Je ne pouvais pas rester accroché à la mémoire de quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais aimé… accroché à un monde de mélancolie et de douleur, en dormant ou autres moyens… pour oublier... Mon titre est venu plus tard, et j'ai pensé que cela m'aiderait... mais les choses ont empiré ... –Il s'arrêta, et bougea légèrement en sachant que sa confession serait affreuse à ce moment. Et Ondine ne disait rien, elle se taisait en lui caressant les cheveux, le mettant près d'elle-...Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait devant mes yeux ... une vie facile, nocturne, rapide, sans contrainte...J-je sortait avec des femmes tout le temps... sa paraissait simple comme un jeu... j'avais les filles que je voulais... elles ...elles se jetaient sur moi... mais je n'en avait rien a faire, en effet, aucune d'entre elles comptaient pour moi ...Je les utilisais et les laissais comme si elle était commune, en en cherchant une autre, puis une autre…

Les yeux d'Ondine s'ouvrirent dans l'horreur. Elle devina quelque chose, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que les choses iraient aussi loin. Mais elle ne dit rien, peut-être parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cette confession, et les jambes du jeune se fléchirent et il tomba à genoux en pleurant cachant son visage dans les draps, près de son estomac. C'était l'une des rares fois où elle le voyait pleurer. Sacha avait l'habitude de ne jamais faire.

-...J'ai passé plus de deux ans, a avoir des aventures, avoir une vie nocturne...je suis arrivé à abuser de la vie nocturne... ressentant du dégoût pour ce que je faisais...Me haïr, haïr chaque fille qui s'approchait de moi, parce que je te voyais en elle...je les utilisais ...je les utilisais et les jetaient comme si elles étaient simplement inutiles, en riant a leurs mots d'amour...

-Peut-être que certaines d'entre elle pourrait être... ?-Ondine l'interrompu tranquillement, tout en gardant ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs.

-Non.-Dit Sacha avec fermeté, en toute sécurité malgré le sanglot qui s'échappa de sa gorge:-J'ai toujours pris des précautions, toujours...malgré ces années de folie, c'était la seule chose qui m'a gardé sur le droit chemin... La presse européenne m'haïssait pour les scandales qui m'entouraient, les magazines m'avaient comme leur célébrité préférée... La Ligue m'a avertit à plusieurs reprises que je devais quitter ce mode de vie... Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Aleesha... à partir de là, d'une certaine manière, elle m'a sauvée de tout ça…

Elle prit le drap contre sa poitrine et se mit à genoux devant lui, prenant son visage dans ses mains mouillées avec une extrême tendresse.

-J-je... je... désolé ... je ne voulais pas que tu sache tout ça... Ces années sont pour moi juste de la honte et de l'humiliation... Et si je pouvais faire quelque chose…

-Chut ... -Murmura la jeune femme, en embrassant ses paupières, en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues avec la bouche, en dégageant ses lèvres humides avec des petits baisers petits.

-Pardonne-moi Ondy… -Dit il avec une telle honte en fermant les yeux pour ne pas la voir-Je ne voulais pas que tu le sache...P-pardonne moi, pardonne moi, pardonne moi... –Répéta il cachant son visage dans le cou d'Ondine, rejetant tout trait pitié d'elle-P-pardonne-moi...

Elle le regarda avec regret, il soutenant ses genoux sur le sol. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes-Bien sûr, que je te pardonne Sacha...-Chuchota elle à l'oreille. Il la prit dans ses bras maintenant, secoué, secoué encore avec des larmes qui coulaient sur son corps.

-Et, ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier... C'est quelque chose que je rejette...Donc, je ne voulais pas te le dire...

-Ce que j'ai fait, te cacher Soly n'est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier... Mais tu m'as pardonné...

-Je t'ai menacé en te disant que tu n'avais pas le droit de le faire... –Sacha s'éloigna d'elle, plus de larmes se trouvé sur son visage- J'ai été cruel envers toi même en sachant ce que j'ai fait toutes ces années...

-Sacha... –Elle lui releva la tête, pour lui demander de la voir. Elle sourit en lui caressant les joues du bout des doigts-Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait.

Il tenait son regard, voyant la tendresse se reflétées dans ces yeux de cristal inondé de larmes et de compréhension.

-Je te pardonne...

Il n'avait jamais cru que la douleur était si difficile à supporter, ou la culpabilité et le regret d'avoir à faire avec ce sentiment avant, mais ici, c'est, après les mots doux de la jeune fille, que ses pleurs et les larmes coulèrent de nouveau avec plus d'intensité.

Et le-Je t'aime ...ne pleure pas mon amour, je te pardonne...-Se fit entendre à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à ce que le dernier pleur se perde dans l'ombre des chauds baisers, et la nuit avancée conduit aux premières traces du pardon.

Le lendemain ... 

-Ah, ma chérie Ondine, tu te sens mieux? -Une dame habillée en rouge, alla vers le couple, qui parlait avec un groupe de personnes. Des investisseurs.

–Vous étiez malade ma chère ?-Demanda l'un d'eux, en fixant ses yeux noirs sur le visage parfait de la jeune femme, dont les joues venait de rougir. Sacha la regardait aussi.

-Hier, j'ai demandé mon après-midi parce que je n'étais pas très bien, j'étais fatiguée du voyage et autres...

-Eh bien, honnêtement ça t'as fait du bien ma chérie. Aujourd'hui, tu es magnifique-Dit la femme. Puis elle se tourna vers l'homme -Permettez-moi de vous dire que tout les deux faites un excellent travail, vous formez une grande équipe. Charise n'avait pas menti…

-Je vous remercie, Mme Baher.-Sacha sourit en posant son menton à côté de la tête d'Ondine.

-J'imagine, que vous partagez plus que cette conférence...

Ils sourirent tout deux innocemment.

-Bien, je remercierais Charise personnellement.

-Charie est avec nous? –Demanda un autre homme avec une faible lueur dans ses yeux.

-Oui, ce soir. A la soirée de clôture qui est organisée par M. Duville. L'ensemble de la conférence y va grâce à cette paire de jeunes. Demain nous sommes sur le point de signer les contrats.

-Qui est Duville?-Demanda Sacha a Ondine dans un murmure, en profitant que les autres parlent des petits détails qui manquaient encore à confirmer des négociations, ils ne les écoutaient pas.

-Tu vas le connaitre...

Il la regarda avec une lueur joueuse dans ses yeux- Alors, c'est grâce à lui que tu as eu ton après-midi de libre?

Les joues de la jeune fille rougirent un peu avant qu'elle hoche la tête.

-Tu l'as fais pour jouer avec moi sous la douche?

-Sacha!-Répondit elle embarrassé, lui donnant un léger coup sur le bras, de peur que les autres l'aient entendu.

Mais le jeune rit et lui embrassa sa joue rouge avant de lui murmuré à son oreille -... J'ai aimé que tu le fasses…

Ondine tourna la tête et avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qui se passait et elle se joignit à ses lèvres dans un baiser intense devant tant d'autres personnes...

Les genoux de Sacha faiblirent devant la caresse intime. Il soupira contre ses lèvres, et se perdu dans la dynamique du moment. Ses doigts touchèrent ses cheveux lisses dans son cou, tandis que les mains d'Ondine s'accrochèrent à sa chemise. Puis ils entendirent le bruit des rires autour d'eux et les firent revenir lentement sur la Terre. Quand ils se séparèrent, il sentit ses joues brûler et une honte profonde sur l'ensemble de son visage en feu. Ondine sourit, son visage aussi naturel que jamais, ses lèvres violettes dénoncé la période fiévreuse de la passion qu'elle venait de vivre.

-Désolé... -Murmura-t-elle en cachant un sourire avec sa main.

-Eh bien ma chère.-Déclara l'un des hommes avant de partager un visage complice avec la dame-Ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui qui ne se soucient pas de se qu'ils font…

-M. Hall à cet âge tout semble très facile à faire ... –Elle se tourna vers les deux avec un sourire, qui fut prolongé voyant le malaise évident de Sacha-A notre âge ce types de choses n'est plus très bien vu…

-Entièrement d'accord, Madame Baher.-Dit un autre homme qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'à présent. Il avait un léger accent français dans sa voix - M. Ketchum est très chanceux d'avoir une belle créature à côté de lui... Cette fille ne perdra jamais sa beauté...

-Merci beaucoup monsieur Devroux –Répondu Ondine dans un français parfait, hochant la tête. 

Sacha mit son bras autour d'elle-Je le savais déjà M. Devroux-Il embrassa la jeune femme sur la joue, avant de lui prendre la main-Maintenant, si vous nous excuser, nous allons profiter de notre jeunesse dans un endroit plus intime...

-Sacha!

Mais le groupe de personnes célèbrent l'événement se mettant à rire, disant des mots français, faisant des sourires et des gestes, avec leur bénédiction toute entière...

–Pourquoi tu as dis ça?-Ondine était appuyée contre sa poitrine, tous deux debout face à la fenêtre en regardant le soleil de l'après-midi qui commençait à se coucher.

-C'est une forme de vengeance pour ce que tu as fait avant.

-Ce que j'ai fait ?

Il glissa ses mains autour de sa taille, et caressa doucement son ventre-Ton baisé épouvantable...-Lui dit il à l'oreille -Tu ne devrais pas me tenter comme ça...

-Je ne te tente pas.

-Mmhm... –Il fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou –On est obliger d'aller à cette fête ?

-Je suppose que oui... -Lui dit-elle.

-J'ai un plan plus amusant à faire...

Ondine rit doucement:-On ne peut pas le manquer, ce serait un manque total d'éducation...

-Oh, ils comprendront parfaitement la raison, Ondy... –Les lèvres de Sacha descendirent de son oreille à sa joue.

Elle soupira, et lui retourna le baiser dont il avait fait allusion. Elle croisa les bras derrière son cou, et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher.

–Tu ne penses pas que c'est plus amusant?-Dit Sacha contre ses lèvres.

Elle ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Quand elle parla enfin, il y avait une note d'émotion derrière sa voix.

-Bad boy. Faire des propositions indécentes à une femme engagée...

Il s'écarta quelques secondes et la regarda fermement. Il hocha la tête légèrement gesticulant un «oui», en souriant avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux, elle lui prit la main gauche et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens.

-Sacha...Veux-tu m'épouser? Encore une fois... –Dit elle à voix basse, devant la lueur de l'après-midi, elle le regardait attentivement. Tout à fait sûr de ce qu'elle disait.

Il avala sa salive. De sa main libre caressa la joue de la jeune femme avant de se pencher et l'embrasser encore et encore, sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre à son contact. Ses mots rebondirent sur ses lèvres, entre des baisers désespérés et presque brusques.

-Oui...Oui...Oui... !

Ondine se mit à rire, laissa tomber sa main quelques secondes et prit, son visage près du sien pour un moment.

-Tu comprends ce que je te demande?

-C'est la plus grande preuve d'amour, Ondy...-Lui dit-il, ses yeux pleuraient.

Elle l'embrassa intensément, donnant libre cours à l'intensité d'un moment bien mérité. Sacha mit ses bras autour d'elle, retournant au même degré sa caresse sensuelle. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent d'innombrables fois, le goût, le toucher en douceur avant de se séparer, la soif, haletante, leurs corps ensemble, front contre front et les yeux fermés. La petite flamme de la passion flottant encore à travers leurs sens.

–Tu sais.-Sacha fut le premier à récupérer. Il garda les paupières fermées -Mon ego masculin vient de prendre un coup dur pour ta proposition...Ce n'est pas l'homme qui doit faire le premier pas… ?

Ondine se mit à rire doucement, presque comme un murmure:-Nous sommes dans les temps moderne, mais tu peux te mettre à genoux et le faire à l'ancienne si tu veux...

-Non...ça n'as pas beaucoup de sens aujourd'hui... -Il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Elle gardait le sourire.

-Je ne dirais à personne comment les choses se sont passées…

Elle était toujours souriante, son front était encore contre le sien. Et en dépit d'être tout les deux, ils parlaient à voix basse.

-Tu me le promets?

-Je te le promets...

Quelques heures plus tard ...

–Pourquoi tu as fait une crise pour finalement partir dans sa chambre?-Diane jeta une mèche de cheveux bruns derrière son oreille dans un geste d'impatience et écrit quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

-Désolé, Diane.-Dit Ondine en rougissant- Vraiment...

-Ouais, ouais ... C'est ça. J'annule ta réservation, et j'envoie quelqu'un pour porter tes affaires à la chambre cent trente...

-Ne t'embête pas, que je peux le faire moi-même... –Ondine agita la main devant elle, en rejetant sa suggestion.

Diane ouvrit ses yeux bruns et regarda de plus près la main agités devant elle. Là, au milieu des pâles, et maigres doigts brillait une bague, elle était sûre qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

- Oh! –Elle sorti de derrière le comptoir montrant ses belles lignes, même en étant vêtu du costume traditionnel de réceptionniste : blazer bleu marine avec un logo de la ligue et une jupe. Elle serra Ondine affectueusement –Il t'a proposé! Il t'a proposé!

Elle rit un peu surprise, mais rendu le geste de la jeune fille-Quelque chose comme ça...

–Quelque chose comme ça? Mais tu as une alliance! Permet-moi de la voir...-Elle prit sa main-Dieu, elle est belle...

Ondine l'observa également. Sacha avait disparu après sa proposition avec la boîte de velours noir dans ses mains, il avait fait toutes sortes de cérémonie avant de lui donner. Elle avait lâché un soupir tremblant quand elle le vue, l'alliance était simple et jolie, mais...

-Ce n'est pas une vraie alliance, mais elle servira de substitut jusqu'à ce que nous rentrions à la maison et une véritable alliance prendra sa place... Ondine ne comprenait pas ses mots, mais elle était tellement contente de ce geste qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention.

-…C'est quelque chose à fêter... –Dit Diane avec son geste enthousiaste de d'habitude -Madame Lancaster va être super heureuse, Ondine !

Elle lui sourit et lui serra la main tendrement la ou il y'avait l'anneau précieux et substitut ou non il représenté la promesse d'un mariage rapide.

-Je dois me préparer pour la fête... –Dit-elle, en se rappelant ses obligations.

La jeune fille brune hocha la tête, puis ses yeux s'éclairèrent, et elle courut derrière son bureau d'où il tira une petite enveloppe blanche scellée.

-Monsieur Duville a posé sa pour toi, il m'a dit de te le donner dès que je te voyait.-Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe.

-Merci Diane.-Ondine sourit de nouveau et marcha dans le couloir. Une fois seule, elle ouvra rapidement l'enveloppe, en tira le morceau de papier et le lu.

_Ma petite mademoiselle:  
>J'ai su que tu étais ici chérie, mais je n'ai pas pu te voir. J'espère pouvoir le faire à la fête aujourd'hui ... Trouve-moi ce soir, nous avons beaucoup à parler. Prend soin de toi.<br>Ton ami adoré Jay Duville._

Ondine soupira, et plia la note dans l'enveloppe, avant de la mettre dans sa poche.

Cette nuit-là ...

Lorsque Sacha arriva dans la salle la fête avait déjà commencé, et sa récente «promise» n'était nulle part. Elle avait insisté pour s'habiller dans une autre chambre, et elle aurait plus de liberté pour se préparer et être belle sans être affecté par "les proposition fréquente et indécente» qu'il lui faisait...

Mais le jeune homme était impatient de la voir.

Il traversa le salon spacieux, avec une boisson qu'un serveur lui avait offert. Il salua un groupe d'hommes qu'il connaissait et continua à avancer. Un groupe de personnes à sa droite attira son attention, en particulier la jeune femme rousse habillé de bleu pâle qui était au milieu d'eux, serrant le bras d'une femme blonde qui sourit en le reconnaissant. Il se dirigea vers eux, et avant qu'il puisse arriver à se joindre à eux, Ondine tourna la tête et le reconnu, elle lâcha Charise et courut à sa rencontre en souriant.

Elle portait une robe simple dans un ton bleu pâle qui atteignait à peine les genoux. Deux petite bretelle tenait le vêtement sur ses épaules.

Ses cheveux étaient à moitié tirée en arrière, et se balançait libre avec chaque pas. Son sourire devenu plus clair en la regardant.

–Hey.-Elle le salua.

-Hé toi... –Il lui prit les mains avec celle qui était libre, et il la tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse toucher ses lèvres dans un baiser rapide et doux-Tu me tente habillé comme ça...

Ondine rit contre sa bouche, et répéta le baiser d'une manière plus intense - Mmhm ... champagne ... –En séparant ses lèvres des siennes.

–N'y pense même pas.-Il leva la coupe au dessus de sa tête avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui retirer.

-Hé.-Ondine le regarda avec un sourire –Ce n'est pas drôle...

Il s'inclina de nouveau et l'embrassa-Pas une goutte d'alcool, Ondy.

-Tu as tort... Tu sais que je suis hors de contrôle avec…

-Hum, ne me tente pas.

Ondine sourit et lui prit le bras, marchant ensemble à leur destination initiale. Le groupe de personnes les accueillirent avec enthousiasme, interrompant les conversations pour les intégrés.

- Eh bien Sacha, je n'attendais pas mieux de toi... -Dit Charise avec un sourire charmant, après les salutations. Le violet de sa robe correspondait à la couleur violette de ses yeux.

Il la regarda comme s'il avait compris. Les gens autour de la femme blonde échangèrent plusieurs rires. Ondine regarda sur le côté et il vu qu'il était un peu rouge. Il sourit.

-Donc, vous savez? –Il entoura la taille de la jeune femme, en la tirant contre son corps. Il l'embrassa sur le front:-Messieurs, je vous présente ma fiancée, officielle.

Des compliments et remarques de félicitations vinrent rapidement, entre des rires et des embrassades. Charise s'essuya les yeux avec un mouchoir en regardant les deux jeunes si proches.  
>-Ils sont si beau. Vous ne trouvez pas Madame Lancaster? –Demanda un homme dans une tentative de calmer la dame.<p>

-J'ai toujours dit qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre... M. Hall.-Dit elle en souriant-Mais ils étaient trop têtu pour l'admettre...jusqu'a la fin...

-C'est ce qui caractérise les jeunes de cette génération, Charise.-Dit une femme d'âge mûr vêtu de rouge:-Ils n'acceptent pas la vérité, même si elle est en face de leur nez…

-Je partage votre opinion Madame Baher.-Elle se tourna vers le couple qui gardait le sourire, volontairement acceptant des petites critique dont ils faisaient l'objet -Que diriez-vous d'une petite démonstration d'affection?

Les joues d'Ondine rougirent encore plus quand elle remarqua le regard malicieux qui lui donnait Sacha, quelque chose lui disait qu'il comptait lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fait au début de l'après-midi. Il s'inclina et prit son visage affligé dans ses mains, dirigea ses lèvres aux siennes, et les scella dans un long et intense baiser qui promettait d'être gentil et doux. Les autres sourirent en les observant.

La jeune femme soupira, et lui toucha la joue avec sa main gauche. Les lumières artificielles de la salle pâle traversaient ses doigts. Mais le temps passait et pendant plusieurs quelques secondes...

Quand ils étaient plus jeunes c'était un miracle que Sacha ait envie de danser avec elle... Il fuyait le sujet avec autant de conviction comme si c'était le diable en personne.

Mais maintenant... Ce soir-là...

Il ne l'avait pas lâché une seule seconde, car ils étaient sur la piste de danse avec les autres couples.

Les bras autour de sa taille, la tête appuyée contre la sienne pendant qu'il fredonnait les paroles de la chanson qui se jouait à ce moment-là.

Ondine pencha son visage contre sa poitrine, elle soupira quand elle entendit le bruit doux de sa chanson préférée. Les pieds du jeune homme se déplacé avec précision. Il caressa son dos, pour la collée encore lui.

-Bonsoir, monsieur...Puis-je avoir cette danse avec mademoiselle? -Une voix rauque et masculine se fit entendre derrière le dos de Sacha.

Il se tourna avec surprise et se retrouva face à un homme de son âge. De façon galante, il sourit en le regardant. Il avait les cheveux noirs courts, le teint clair et les yeux d'un bleu profond. Attractif, surement un spécimen très convoité pour toutes femmes sensible.

Où avait il vu ce gars? Certes, son visage était familier...

Ondine se couvrit la bouche avec sa main, en riant de toute évidence à l'audace. Elle se sépara de son fiancé et serra le nouvel arrivant avec trop de familiarité.

-Jay!-Cria elle en l'étouffant.

Sacha ouvrit grand les yeux "Jay?" Il regarda les deux fusionnés dans cette étreinte serrée, se sentant un peu gêné d'être encore au milieu d'autres couples qui dansaient toujours.

Un certaine phrase de Soleil lui revint tout à coup à l'esprit.

Jay est le meilleur ami de ma maman...

-C'est donc le meilleur ami d'Ondine ?

L'ami français qui apparaissait sur les photos que la petite fille lui avait montré ce jour-là dans sa chambre, il était évident que sa mère l'adorait…

-Mon Dieu, petite Ondine! –Il examina la jeune femme –Tu es si belle!

-Oh, toi aussi -Dit-elle le serrant à nouveau entre des rires et des exclamations en français.

Le jeune homme regarda Sacha pendant quelques secondes puis chuchota à l'oreille d'Ondine faisant qu'elle éclate de rire et qu'elle le lâche.

-Sacha.-Elle prit doucement son bras, et fit de même avec le nouveau venu-Je te présente Jay Duville.

-Donc, c'est le fameux M. Duville, dont tout le monde parle ici? Le responsable de cette conférence et de vouloir emmené Ondine en France… ?

-Jay, c'est Sacha. Sacha Ketchum.-Il prit doucement la main du nommé et sourit à son ami, comme s'il attendait sa réaction.

-Le Sacha Ketchum?-Il ouvert ses grands yeux bleus avec une grimace et se tourna vers la jeune femme avec un regard surprit –Ton ex… ?

Sacha haussa les sourcils, confus. La légère pression sur ses doigts s'intensifia un peu.

-Précisément Jay... -Répondit-elle avec un regard difficile à interpréter.

Il regarda Sacha avec ses grands yeux, comme pour l'évaluer lentement. Puis il murmura quelque chose à Ondine et secoua la tête. Il prit la main de la jeune.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, on danse ma chérie ?

Ondine regarda Sacha pendant quelques secondes, puis elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme donnant les deux mains à son ami. Sans même dire au revoir, le jeune Français l'a traîna à l'autre bout de la piste de danse.

Sacha essaya d'ignorer la douleur dans son estomac...

Jaloux...?

Il ne se souvenait pas être si sensible dans le passé à des situations similaires. Et ce n'était certainement pas un sentiment agréable de se sentir tant en colère contre quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis peu simplement parce qu'il avait Ondine dans ses bras, il l'avait regardé étrangement depuis leur rencontre, ou peut-être parce que le même homme lui chuchota à l'oreille des choses et la faisait rire, caressant son dos avec une lenteur désespérante, ou parce qu'ils avaient réglé les bretelles de sa robe plus d'une fois...

Il refusa de penser au double sens de ses gestes attribué et les qualifia d'un «l'amour excessif d'ami » pour les actions du français.

L'amour excessif d'amis qu'il n'aimait pas du tout...

Il se tourna avant que ses nerfs explosent dans une scène dramatique et s'éloigna pour prendre un verre.

-J'ai besoin d'alcool…

….

-Tu es toujours la meilleure dans cette catégorie, chérie…

-Bien sûr que non.-Ondine secoua la tête et saisit le bras de Sacha d'un air très sérieux. Elle respira et bu à la coupe qu'il venait de lui offrir.-Je suis moins douée... sa fait des ans que je ne suis allé à une fête comme ça... –Elle fit une grimace de dégoût quand il vit que c'était de la limonade- Hey !

Sacha sourit, en buvant sa propre boisson d'alcool, et il l'éleva au-dessus sa tête pour éviter qu'elle l'attrape. La jeune femme lui donna de petit coup au bras montrant son mécontentement.

-Vous avez l'air plus impressionnant en personne M. Ketchum.-Déclara Jay en le regardant attentivement-La plupart des campagnes graphiques ne font généralement pas justice à notre image.

Sacha haussa les sourcils confus.-Je suppose... merci M. Duville-A ses côtés, Ondine éclata de rire, elle se serra a lui et lança un regard insinuant à l'étranger.

-Très bien, chérie...On continu à danser? -Il lui tendit la main-La nuit est encore jeune et on n'a pas commencé le plaisir…

-C'est toujours un plaisir.-Elle sourit. Elle recroquevilla ses bras autour du cou de Sacha et lui donna un retentissant baiser sur la joue:-Vas t'amuser toi aussi…

Il lui prit la main avec fermeté, en refusant de la laisser partir, mais à la dernière seconde il la lâcha et elle est reparti avec Duville, qui, après avoir mis son bras autour de sa taille, se retourna et cligna légèrement de l'œil.

-As-tu rencontré Monsieur Duville, Sacha?-La voix douce de Charise Lancaster le sortit de son train de pensées désagréables.

-Eh ... oui.-Il essaya de sourire à la question.

-Oh, c'est un homme merveilleux, tu as vu? Très talentueux et dévoués dans son domaine... et il n'a aucun scrupule à enseigner à Ondine tout ce qu'il sait. Il l'apprécie beaucoup…

-Je vois...

Elle le regarda sourciller. Puis son visage disparu sous un sourire espiègle –Tu es jaloux... ?-Elle réprima un rire de plaisir - Oh, mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu! .Tu ne peux pas l'être...c'est impossible !-Elle s'éloigna en riant avec une grâce évidente.

Sacha fronça les sourcils avant de refermer ses yeux et faire une pause dans l'un des exercices populaire pour garder son sang-froid sous contrôle... Ironiquement c'est ce qu'Ondine faisait, quand elle était en colère contre lui quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et il s'en servait maintenant…

-_Charise aussi l'aime bien... Comment peut il réussir avec la ligue et des acte arrogant_ ...?-Il se retourna pour voir Jay qui dansait avec Ondine, dont les joues étaient rouges-_Elle a beaucoup de respect et d'amour pour lui_ ... Il lui fallu un autre verre de champagne et après avoir avalé une gorgée, il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard ... 

Les doux baisers sur sa joue le réveillèrent. La paire de lèvres satinées alla à son cou tout en essayant avec ses mains de le déshabiller. Il ouvrit les yeux encore endormi. Ondine était en face de lui, toujours vêtu de sa robe bleue courte.

-Ondy... –Murmura il encore endormit en regardant l'heure. Il était près de quatre heures. Il se tourna vers elle pendant qu'elle détachait son pantalon -Où étais-tu… ?

Elle l'embrassa passionnément sans répondre. Il remarqua un léger goût de fraises sur ses lèvres, et la hâte évidente de ses mains.

-Tu t'es couché avec tes vêtements... –Dit elle contre ses lèvres. Puis elle se leva et enleva ses chaussures.

–Je t'attendais.-Il était complètement réveillé, et la regardait enlevé sa robe. Les joues légèrement roses, elle ferma les yeux tout en fredonnant les accords d'une chanson.

Il était évident qu'elle était étourdie, et qu'il n'avait pas été là pour la contrôler, elle avait bu...

Elle se plaça dans le lit et elle se blottit contre lui en frissonnant. Elle colla ses jambes contre les sienne et posa sa tête sur son torse pour se réchauffer.

–Où étais-tu? –Dit il contre ses cheveux, sentant encore le doux parfum de pomme de son shampooing.

Mais au lieu de répondre, Ondine se tourna et se mit à lui embrasser le cou, ses longs doigts jouant sur sa peau. La question fut vite oubliée après quelques secondes de caresses passionnées.

Un baisé glissa sur ses lèvres après avoir remis ses armes, le monde sembla se dissoudre autour de lui dans un nuage très agréable. Aucune conférence, questions, ou de Français détestable occupait ses pensées...

Le lendemain ... 

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il savait deux choses. La première, que le soleil était haut, et la deuxième, qu'il était seul dans le grand lit. Après un autre regard sur l'horloge il se rendit compte de l'heure.

Où était Ondine?

Apparemment, sa gueule de bois n'était pas trop forte, sinon il aurait la migraine, mais à en juger par ses actions à l'aube...

Sacha rougit en se souvenant. Wow ...Il espérait juste que cette magie ne s'éteigne pas une fois de retour dans la région de Kanto et en reprenant son rythme de vie normale.

Il marcha dans la chambre en s'habillant, car même si la conférence était terminée il devait répondre à des formalités, des déjeuners avec les scientifiques et les investisseurs. Sa fiancée devait aussi être la, elle devait surement l'attendre. Il termina de se préparer et partit.

….

–Et toi? Tu vois quelqu'un?

-Non, chérie je n'ai pas ta chance... –Il tourna les yeux-Mais un mot te suffira pour me rendre très heureux...

-Tu peux attendre l'éternité parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te le dire.

-Oh, tu n'es pas drôle! Je pourrais aussi veiller sur toi, mon amie.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais j'ai déjà quelqu'un qui se soucie de moi... -Elle sourit-Et j'aimerais qu'il se préoccupe de moi longtemps…

–C'est une réponse digne de toi chérie. Rusé, subtil, mais suffisamment claire pour comprendre.-Il pencha la tête et la regarda avec un sourire énorme sur les lèvres. Il lui fallu quelques secondes avant d'ajouter -D'un autre côté... Il est vraiment impressionnant...

-Jay...-Ondine cacha un petit rire- Ce n'est pas drôle…

-Qui aurait pensé qu'il était ainsi... ? –Il fit un geste de la main -...Séduisant. Tu ne m'en as jamais parlé.

De nouveau rire éclatèrent dans la vaste salle vide dans laquelle ils étaient tous deux. Deux grandes fenêtres recouvertes de rideaux blancs, un bureau en bois sur lequel Jay était appuyé, et un canapé avec trois place dans lequel la jeune fille était assise.

-Jay, arrête... -Elle essaya de parler sérieusement, malgré l'éclat joyeux de ses yeux clairs. Elle se racla la gorge-Ce n'est pas amusant de parler d'une personne lorsque qu'elle n'est pas la…

-Comment ça, chérie? Il est présent dans tes pensées et les mienne...

-Mais il peut décevoir.

-J'en doute, mon amie... À l'heure actuelle, il rempli toutes mes attentes.

Elle rit de nouveau, les joues légèrement rose-Tu aurait du voir sa tête.

-Il était jaloux, quand je t'ai demandé de venir danser avec moi... Il se leva de sa place et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le divan-Tu ne lui a pas encore dit ?

Ondine secoua la tête, avec un léger sourire:-Non.

…

Sacha s'arrêta devant la chambre que Diane, la réceptionniste lui avait indiquée. Il été devant le bureau de Jay, où, selon les mots de la jeune femme, il effectuait les derniers détails de la transaction. Ondine devait être là.

Il leva la main pour frapper a la porte, quand, par l'écho il entendu plusieurs rire. Ceux de la jeune rousse en faisait partit. Il resta avec son poing en l'air, en notant le nombre de chuchotement.  
>Légèrement il approcha son oreille sur la porte.<p>

_-Il semble très susceptible, comme si il allait exploser à tout moment..._

Ondine rigola- _Il est très irritable_.

-_C'est précisément ce qui t'attire chez un homme, chérie... _

_-Ce n'est pas vrai!_

Il y'eu une rafale de coups de poing, puis des rires Jay, suivi par un court silence.

-_Je suis très fier de toi, petite Ondine. _

_-Ne plaisante pas, je suis une catastrophe complète. _

_- Oh, non chérie. Tu as fait un excellent travail, Charise ne c'est pas trompée sur toi. Ondy, tu as un bel avenir... mais pas ici et tu le sais._

Il y'eu une longue pause.

-_Je le sais très bien, Jay..._

Sacha serra les poings de façon inattendue. Les jointures blanches, de ses ongles se clouèrent sur la paume de ses mains.

-...J'ai un poste pour toi. L'aquarium a besoin de gens formés comme toi... et pour moi, ce serait un grand plaisir de travailler avec toi...

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, puis haussa son attention sur les carreaux qui recouvrait le sol.

–Fais ton choix Ondy, mais je ne peux pas attendre trop longtemps. Tu devrais lui en parler... -Jay lui prit le menton et la tourna vers lui:-Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau, chérie ...

Elle secoua la tête.

-J'ai besoin de toi...

-Je sais... –La voix d'Ondine était si douce, il dû approcher son visage pour l'entendre -... Moi aussi, mais...

Un coup à la porte la coupa. Jay soupira avant d'enlever sa main sur son épaule, et s'approchant vers elle amicalement.

-Entrer.

Le visage grave de Sacha apparu derrière la porte. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée pour les voir. Son visage était sévère et réservé.

–Je me doutais que c'était vous M. Ketchum.-Jay s'éloigna d'Ondine avec un petit sourire.

Très vite, elle se leva de sa place sur le canapé et lui adressa son meilleur geste affectueux envers lui en allant à sa rencontre. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds en face du jeune-Bonjour... -Elle sourit avant de lui donné un baisé sur la bouche.

–Bonjour.-Répondit il simplement en fermant les yeux.

-J'imagine que vous êtes très fier de votre ex, monsieur...

Elle arqua un sourcil dans sa direction. Elle lui donna un rapide coup d'œil.

-Bien sûr que je le suis, monsieur Duville. Mais si vous ne le saviez pas, mademoiselle est ma fiancée.

-Je sais. Félicitations, chérie.-Jay se leva-Connaissez-vous la France?

-Non, je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir, mais je maîtrise la langue presque parfaitement...

-Oh... -Il se dirigea vers eux, en ignorant le regard assassin du jeune- Mademoiselle et moi avions l'habitude de visiter quand Soleil était petite, tous les trois ensembles... Je suppose que vous avez vu les photos? Elle est également une experte dans son travail, j'ai parfois dû la kidnappé du laboratoire pour qu'elle se détende un peu... La pauvre était toujours enfermée.-Il haussa les épaules-Mais mademoiselle a renoncé à tout cela quand elle est revenue au Japon...Ca a était une véritable peine... –Il passa ses bras autour de leurs épaules-Mais, c'est un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré, monsieur... J'aurais aimé le faire dans d'autres circonstances, mais ... quand même...-Il ouvrit la porte et partit.

…

Ondine soupira une fois qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle se sépara de lui et lui toucha la joue-Je regrette de ne pas être resté avec toi, j'ai dû signer des papiers... -Elle effleura ses lèvres-Et tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller…

Sacha la regardait.

-Ne croit pas tout ce qu'a dit Jay, la plupart du temps il exagère...

Il la regarda sérieusement. Ses yeux brun fixés ses yeux de cristal.

–Ya t-il quelque chose dont tu dois me parler ?-Demanda il gravement.

Ondine baissa les yeux pendant une seconde. Puis elle sourit.

-Non ... Pourquoi?

Il secoua la tête et lui embrassa la joue avec un baiser comme celui qu'elle lui avait donnée.

-Pour rien...

Quelques heures plus tard ...  
><span>  
>-Ondine ! Ondine!<p>

La jeune fille se retourna au milieu du couloir. Elle ferma les yeux en souhaitant prendre une douche chaude que son corps réclamé.

-Ondine!

–Qu'est ce qui ce passe Diane ? – Demanda-elle avec lassitude. Oui... une douche chaude et une sieste d'une heure avant de préparer ses bagages...

- M. Ketchum vient de partir! –Elle prit une respiration profonde-Sa voiture est arrivée ce matin lorsque tu étais avec M. Duville... Plus tard, il est descendu avec ses bagages et il est partit... sans dire au revoir à personne, disparu!

Elle regarda Diane pendant quelques secondes, puis ferma les yeux et se mit à rire.

Elle la regarda confuse alors qu'Ondine riait toujours, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, comme si c'était quelque chose de très drôle, mais parmi ses rires, de petites larmes brillantes sur ses cils tombèrent.


End file.
